Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between
by Phoebs
Summary: What began as a struggle to keep Azkaban from infiltration became much more when Harry stumbles upon a person whom he thought was dead. In the end, he may need to let go of something he wanted for so long for someone that has always been there.
1. It's a Start

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

**By ****Phoebs**

**Warning:** Darker contents later on. Mild language. Occasional violence. NOT SLASH.

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters in this fanfic are from the HP series with the exception of a few. Don't sue...I'm disclaiming all that belongs to the richest author in the world. The plot is mine, hands off.

_A fifth year story._

* * *

**Chapter one - **_It's a start_

It was an hour before July 31. Harry was still wide-awake at eleven o'clock at night. Nothing other than the thoughts of his friends, Ron and Hermione, occupied his mind. He couldn't wait to see them. Right now, Harry would do anything just to get out of the Dursleys' house. For a moment there, he had dreamt that his godfather, Sirius, would blast through the front door and take him away. He was so caught up in his thoughts of leaving that he didn't notice a tiny owl knocking on his window. Harry snapped out of his dream and let the tiny owl in. It was Pig, Ron's owl. With much difficulty, Harry managed to get the letter off of the struggling Pig. He opened the letter and began reading it.

_Hey Harry,_

_How's your summer? Mine was alright, we went to visit Charlie and he looks way darker than the last time we saw him. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you can come to my house tomorrow. Dad and I willpick you up at ten in the morning. Oh, by the way, I'll give you your present when you get to my house. Can't wait to see you pal._

_Ron_

While Harry was reading Ron's letter, Hegwid came back with the neatly handwritten letter that was unmistakably Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I miss you so much! It's been a long time since I last saw you. I'll be at Ron's the day after your arrival, so I'll see you there. I sent a homemade cake for you. I know the muggles probably didn't give you enough to eat. Hope you enjoy it!_

_See you then - Hermione_

With that, there was also another package. He opened it and found an odd object, the size of a baseball. It has a small hole in the middle of it. Harry read the note attached to the object.

_Harry, this is a fodster. It can control the weather for two hours. Isn't it brilliant? Well, I hope you like it - Hermione_

After reading the letter, he found two more owls fluttering inside his room, waiting to drop off the letters attached to their leg. One was from Hogwarts (the usual) and one from Sirius. He put the Hogwarts letter aside and began to read Sirius' letter.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! I hope you're alright. I will see you soon at Hogwarts. Don't worry; I'm staying at Remus' house. Maybe you can come sometime. It's really nice here. Happy Birthday again and I don't mind if you choose to threaten the Dursley with me. At least then, you'll get some decent amount of food. I also sent some candy for you. See you real soon!_

_Sirius_

Harry found the candy that Sirius sent. Harry wondered how Sirius managed that. _I hope he didn't steal them from Honeydukes._

Then something else caught his eyes. Under the pile of sweets was an object that Harry had never seen before. It was the color of bright silver and Harry's name was engraved in gold on it. It looked just like a muggle lighter and coincidentally, it also has a button on the top. He had no idea whether it was a real lighter or not. He thought the idea of Sirius giving him a lighter to be highly unlikely as he wouldn't have any use for it.

_What the hell do I do with this?_ Harry who was now aroused with curiosity, slowly pressed the button. He waited a minute, but nothing seems to be happening. Then out of nowhere, he heard a low chuckle. A second later, a burst of very loud laughter permeated all over Harry's room. It was Sirius' voice.

"Sirius?" asked Harry.

"No, it's not Sirius. It's a ghost," the voice said sarcastically. "Of course it's me! That sure took you long."

Harry was now full of confusion. "What took long?"

"It took you so long to find out what this thing does. It was absolutely hilarious seeing you stare and hold it as if it was a bomb that was about to explode!" answered Sirius.

Sirius was now laughing so loud that he woke Remus up.

"Hey Harry, Sirius made a fool out of you with your birthday present, didn't he?" asked Remus, amused.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT I CAN TALK TO YOU THROUGH THIS THING!" Harry burst out loudly, both stunned and surprised.

"Well, now you know," said Sirius coolly.

"Wait, did you say that you saw me holding this thing?" asked Harry, having just realized it.

"Yes, if you look on the bottom of the communik, there's another button that you can press to see the person you're talking to," said Sirius.

"What did you called it?" asked Harry.

"A communik," replied Sirius.

"Thanks for the communik, but I wish you could give someone a present the normal way. Just don't do that again!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'll try but I can't promise you anything! Besides, whoever heard of me doing anything the normal way?" Sirius answered back.

For some unfathomable reason, they broke into fits of laughter.They talked until Harry got tired and fell asleep at three in the morning. A few hours later, he was awaken by his Aunt.

"Wake Up! Get your lazy butt down here now!"

"Coming!" Harry answered back.

He put on his oversized t-shirt and went downstairs. Dudly was eating breakfast while Harry's uncle was reading a newspaper. Harry went over to his uncle and told him about Ron coming at ten to pick him up. Uncle Vernon responded in a less than civil tone.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because you were asleep," said Harry, wanting to say more than just that.

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" asked Vernon, angrily.

"What else would you have wanted me to do? Would you rather prefer I wake you up early in the morning to tell you about it?" asked Harry.

"Don't get smart with me boy!"

"I'm not. I'm only stating facts," Harry replied coldly, his temper rising.

"Don't give me that snotty tone of yours! I will not tolerate you disrespecting me in my own home!"

Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and lost his temper.

"Why should I respect you when you treat me worst than dirt? If it weren't for your own stupidity, you would see that I was merely telling the truth! Get smart with you? Ha, I wouldn't dare! You're dumb enough without having me be smart with you!"

Harry left the kitchen before he could see his uncle's watermelon-colored face. He went straight up to his room and lay on his bed waiting for signs of Ron's arrival. Before long, it was ten and Harry perked up at the noises heheard from downstairs. He quickly went to see if it was Ron and unsurprisingly, it was. Mr. Weasley was there, along with Fred and George. The twin Weasleys rushed to Harry's room to grab his trunk.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" asked George.

"Fine. I just told my uncle off. Never would I have thought it could feel this good!"

"Wicked!" said Fred and George together.

Then they went to meet Ron and Mr. Weasley.

"Hello Harry, are you alright?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, thanks," said Harry.

Mr. Weasley remained as polite and nice as usual toMr. Dursley even after what happened on their last encounter. He was about to tell him thanks for letting Harry stay with him, but once he walked out, Mr. Dursley slammed the door right in Mr. Weasley's face. Harry was glad to leave because he knew Uncle Vernon was still furious at what he said to him.He quickly dropped that thought. He was free. Finally! Harry now wondered how they were going to get to the Burrow, but his question was answered once he turned around and saw a nice medium-size car that was unmistakably new and shiny under the bright sunlight.

Harry was amazed.

"Hello!" cried Ron, waving his hands wildly in front of Harry's face. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah..." said Harry, in a bit of a shock.

"Dad's got a promotion, that's how we got the car," said Ron, seeing the look on Harry's face.

In no time, they were back at the Burrow. The new car was extremely fast. It was powered by magic and has a maximum speed that's far greater than any muggle vehicle.It was so fast that Fred and George managed to get a new hairstyle, one where their hair was standing straight up from their heads. To Harry and Ron's surprise, it actually suited them. When they made it to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie greeted them. Ron went over and gave Bill and Charlie a brotherly hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?" asked Ron.

"We wanted to surprise you," said Bill.

"So, are you surprised little brother?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I am," answered Ron, as Harry came to greet Bill and Charlie as well.

Ron began to speak again.

"Charlie, what happened to you?" asked Ron, noticing burns all over his body. He was red from head to toe and Ron wouldn't be surprised if someone can spot it from miles away.

"Well, seems to me that Norbert and his children are quite the hand full," said Charlie.

"Children?" exclaimed Ron and Harry, simultaneously.

"Yep, children. You see, we have acres and acres of land and space for the dragons to run around and it just so happen that Norbert found himself a mate. The next thing my buddies and I knew, there were baby dragons everywhere! Sure, they were cute, some of them at least, but they're also very playful and hard to handle. That's how I got all these burns," finished Charlie.

"Did you tell Hagrid yet?" asked Harry.

"No, not yet. I was hoping that you two would break it to him when you get to Hogwarts."

"Sure, we'll do it," answered Harry.

"Great, enough about the dragons. Why don't we go inside?" Bill suggested.

With that, they all walked inside. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry an almost suffocating hug as usual. Then Harry and Ron went upstairs to Ron's room. As Harry was unpacking a few things, Ron noticed the communik.

"What's this?" asked Ron.

"Oh, that's Sirius' gift to me for my birthday," answered Harry, a small smile making his way on his face.

They conversed about the communik until it was supper time. They had a delicious meal as always. Afterwards, they had a game of exploding snap before finally going to bed at around eleven. Although they were in bed, neither of them went to sleep. They were both lost in their thoughts, but was interrupted Sirius' voice.

"So, how's the candy-loving maniac and my never-stop-worrying godson?" joked Sirius.

"Hey, I am NOT a candy-loving maniac!" said Ron.

"Oh, you're not, huh?" Sirius taunted. "Then what's that in your mouth right now? Breath mint?" .

Ron began to blush. Harry laughed silently before sobering up.

"So what's on your mind, Harry?" asked Sirius, becoming serious once more.

"Everything."

"And by everything, do you mean Voldemort?"

Ron flinched at the mention of You-Know-Who's name.

"How can I not worry when I'm able to feel his power growing every passing minute...knowing that it was because of me that he's regaining his strength?"

"Harry, you know that there's nothing you can do to stop him from regenerating. What happened was not your fault. You didn't willingly gave him your blood. You were forced to. There's no point in blaming yourself, so stop worrying about it. It is not your sole responsibility to fight You-Know-Who. Right now, Dumbledore is doing all he can about this. You shouldn't worry yourself too much over that. It's not worth it.You're only adding more stress to yourself.You have to stay on top of things and be strong."

Harry was touched that Sirius cared as much as he did. Sure, there were many others who cared about him and his well-being, but for some reason, this felt different.

"Right now, can you promise me to just worry about yourself?" asked Sirius in a concern tone.

"Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"Alright, how about you promise to worry less about Voldemort and more about yourself?"

"Alright, I promise," said Harry.

"Good."

"Night Sirius."

"Night Harry, sweet dreams."

Ron had fallen asleep a while ago or at least they thought he did. After Harry said goodnight to Sirius, he too had fallen asleep. The next day, Harry was woken up by the voices downstairs. He also found a box on the foot of his bed. Ron was still sleeping. Harry took the small box and saw a note attached to it.

_Harry, this is my gift to you. I left it on your bed after you fell asleep. I knew you'd think that I'd have already fallen asleep after your conversation with Sirius. But anyways, happy birthday._

_Ron_

Harry unwrapped the gift and found a tag right beside the gift.

**_Transbeamer_**_-make can't see to can see! The Transbeamer shoots a beam of light that can see through solid objects, even walls. Product brought to you by Magic Corp. Inc._

Harry took the transbeamer and shot it at the wall and saw the inside of Ginny's room. He sat on his bed admiring the transbeamer when Ron finally woke up.

"So, do you like it?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't like it. I love it! Thanks Ron."


	2. To Hogwarts!

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

* * *

**Chapter two** -_To Hogwarts!_

Soon after, they went downstairs to join everyone at the breakfast table. They had eggs, bacon and toast. After breakfast, they went to Diagon Alley. When they arrived, they found Hermione.

"I thought you said that you were going to be at Ron's," said Harry.

"Sorry, but my parents were busy, so I came here to meet you guys instead," explained Hermione.

Then they proceeded to their shopping after they got their money out from Gringotts. First, they got their new books, some new robes (Fred & George got Ron new ones), and other supplies. Afterwards, they went to get some ice cream and found Fred and George there also. Hermione had just noticed Fred and George's new hairstyle.

"What did they do to their hair?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing really, it was just a coincidences during the car ride when we took Harry home with us. You see, we got a new car. It's so fast that it had winds strong enough to transform and make Fred and George's new hair style," said Ron.

Fred and George came over to the trio's table and greeted Hermione.

"So, what do you think about our hair?" asked George.

"It's ok," answered Hermione.

However, those were not the same opinion from a group of girls walking by who saw Fred and George.

They heard something like:

"Oh, he's so cute...that haircut...wow."

Fred and George were quite pleased with themselves after those comments. Hermione gave them an annoyed look.

When they finished their ice cream, they start to head back to the Burrow. The next few days before September 1st, they had a lot of fun. They had a few games of Quidditch, exploding snap, and chess. On the other hand, Fred and George were making a lot of noise in their room.

Soon, it was time to return to Hogwarts, the one place that Harry called home, but what horrific events awaits him this year he does not know. He'll just have to find out soon. The next morning, Mrs. Weasley waked Harry up. She shook Harry.

"Harry dear, it's time to wake up. We have to get ready to go to King's Cross," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ron woke up and got dressed. They packed up all their stuff and took their trunks downstairs. Fred and George did the same. They also helped Ginny take her trunk downstairs too. During Harry's stay at the Burrow, he hadn't notice that Ginny wasn't there all the time. Harry stopped thinking about that because they were in a hurry. Fred and George were busy trying to sneak some of their new inventions into their trunks.

"What do you have in there?" asked Harry.

"We'll show you on the train," said George quietly," in case mum is listening."

"Alright," said Harry.

They all ate their breakfast quickly. Mr. Weasley put all their stuff into the car. Ron and Harry hurriedly got into the car along with their owls Pig and Hegwid. Soon, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione along with crookshanks went inside the car too. During the ride, Fred and George kept trying to stick their heads out the window. Hermione wanted them to close the windows because the wind was too strong and Ron was trying to ask them what they were doing but they didn't answer them. When they've reached King's Cross, they all knew the answer. Fred and George's hair was sticking up higher and straighter than before. It looked as if they were standing outside during a hurricane. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were eyeing Fred and George with strange looks and didn't bother to comment them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got out of the car and started walking towards platform 9 3/4 each with a cart with their heavy trunk, owl and in Hermione's case, a cat. Fred and George went through the barrier first, then Ginny and Hermione and finally Harry and Ron followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley hug all her children and Hermione while Mr. Weasley talked to Harry.

"Harry, I want you to be careful this year, if you ever need anything, I'll be glad to help you," said Mr. Weasley.

"I will, don't worry and thanks," replied Harry.

As Harry got on the Hogwarts Express, he heard the distant voice of Mr. Weasley saying "take care, Harry," and he was out of their sight. Ron, Hermione and Harry found an empty compartment as usual. Harry took out his transbeamer and showed it to Hermione, he shot it at the wall of the train and saw a new boy walking towards their compartment. At first Harry, Ron and Hermione thought that it was probably a first year but when they saw the boy closely, he was a little bit taller than Ron. Harry put the transbeamer away as the boy opened the door to their compartment.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit here because people were staring at me outside," asked the boy.

"Sure," said Harry since he was the only one that could speak while Ron and Hermione's eyes was as wide as wide as it could be.

Harry gave them both a nudge in the ribs so they can come back to their senses. Harry whispered to them," What is the matter with you two?" asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione tried to talk but their eyes rolled over to the boy and Harry knew at once that it was something that they couldn't say in front of the new boy.

"Fine, tell me later," said Harry in a whisper again.

Ron spoke first, "I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione and Harry."

The boy just looked at them and smiled.

"I knew that. My name is Sean Jeops Prott, you can call me Sean. You guys don't need to introduce yourselves, you're all famous," he said.

"W...we are? Harry here is the only one that's famous," said Ron.

"Oh really," said Sean. "Take a look at this."

And he handed Ron a book.

The cover had the title: Danger happens to them. . .3 always conquer the dark forces.

Ron opened the book as Harry and Hermione leaned closer to take a look at the book. The first few pages were about Harry and it also included some pictures. They read a paragraph:

Harry James Potter

Harry a young boy, now 15 going into his fifth year in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. As a young baby, Harry managed to survive the Avada Kedavra curse conjured by You-Know-Who. Even now he continue to face You-Know-Who with such bravery and courage. As talented as he is, another special ability he has is playing Quidditch as a seeker.

Then they skip over to a page that has a picture of Ron and is titled:

Ronald Weasley

Ronald Weasley or Ron, Harry Potter's best friend, now 15 also. Ron had been friends with Harry since their first year, he has been through many dangerous adventures with Harry against You-Know-Who. He is as courageous as Harry, he has never left Harry alone to face danger. Ron along with his courage and faithful friendship with Harry is also one of the best chess player in his year. So far, he has never lost a single game.

Then they flip the page over reluctantly because Ron wanted to continue reading his page. The next page shows a picture of Hermione and says:  
Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger, another best friend of Ron and Harry. As clever as she is, her wits help them in their many dangerous adventures against You-Know-Who. She is the top of her classes, probably the smartest witch in her year.

The next few pages talked about their dangerous encounters with You-Know-Who for the passed years. After reading it, Ron was speechless, Hermione was impressed and Harry was...well...fine.

"See what I mean?" said Sean.

"Yeah, cool," said Harry calmly.

Then Hermione told them to change into their robes since they're almost there. Hermione went elsewhere to change into her robes. When Harry, Ron, and Sean finished changing into their robes, they started talking and became good friends very soon. Just before they arrived at Hogwarts ground, Fred and George came into their compartment with one of their trunk.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Harry.

"You wanted to know, didn't you?" said Fred.

"Know what?" asked Ron.

"What was in our trunk," answered George.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, so what do you have?"

George was about to open his trunk to show them but he just realized that somebody else was there.

"Umm, Harry, who's that?" asked George.

"Oh, he's Sean, Sean Jeops Prott, it's ok you can show him too, he's our friend."

So, George opened his trunk. The first sight you would see is many different types of "toys" like they have a quarter of Zonko's things. Ron picked up a small ball-like object from the trunk. Fred and George just realized what Ron took.

"Whoa...whoa...whoa, Ron be careful with that, give it to me now!" said Fred in a warning tone.

"Alright, calm down," said Ron.

He was handing it to Fred and the ball fell out of Ron's hand. George leapt toward the ball and caught it.

"Whew!" said George.

"Do you have any idea what this can do!" said Fred.

"No, am I right," said George," then get your hands off it!"

"Ok, sorrrrry!" said Ron sarcastically.

"This is a flowbomb, if you would've dropped it, gas would shoot out of it, then each of us here will have a flower growing from the top of our heads and it wont go away for a week. There's also one more thing, you can't wash your hair during the time when you still have the flower on your head," said Fred.

"Why can't we wash our hair during that time?" asked Harry in a fascinated tone.

"Because there's a side affect to it. If you wet the flower on top of your head, it will grow and stay on your head longer then expected and we haven't invented the solution to get rid of it right away," said George.

"Wow, cool, can I have one of those, Fred?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure, take one, you're going to trick Malfoy aren't you?" asked George.

"Yeah," said Harry with a mischievous grin.

A few minutes later, Hermione came back and ask if they were ready and that they've arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Sean and Hermione went on the horse-less carriage. During the way to the castle, Harry and Sean was talking.

"So, what year are you going to be in?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to be in 5th year," answered Sean.

"Who's Malfoy?"

"He's a slimy git, that's what he is," said Ron.

"And a jerk," added Harry.

"Yeah, you'll see," added Hermione who was listening to their conversation.

When they arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts, Prof. McGonagall was waiting for Sean to arrive.

"Mr. Prott, you will follow me and be sorted with the first years," said Prof. McGonagall.

"We'll see you at the feast," said Harry.

Sean followed Prof. McGonagall to be sorted. Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione went to sit at the Gryffindor table.


	3. The First of Many Nights

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

* * *

**Chapter three** -_The First of Many Nights_

"So, what is it? Why did you two kept staring at Sean?" asked Harry.

"Don't you realize..." begin Hermione.

"...that he looks exactly like you except for a few minor details," Ron interrupted.

"No, he doesn't," exclaimed Harry.

"Oh yes, he does! You have no idea how alike you guys look. No wonder people were staring at him," said Ron.

"I have to agree with Ron," said Hermione.

"What? Not you too," said Harry.

"Really, is it so hard to believe? He has glasses and hair as untidy as yours. You can't argue with that. I mean, how often do you find a person that has hair as untidy as yours!" continued Hermione.

"Well...not exactly. Snuffles had that untidy hair the first time we met him in the forest," said Ron.

"That's because he was just out of Azkaban. You can't expect anyone coming out of Azkaban clean and tidy!" said Hermione annoyingly. "Stop joking around Ron!"

While Ron and Hermione were 'talking', Harry was laughing his head off.

"Stop, you two. Both of you are starting to sound like a couple!" laughed Harry.

"A couple of what?" asked Ron.

"What do your think?" said Harry. "Ok, I seriously don't agree that Sean and I look alike. Even if we do, so what? Why don't we just talk about this later, the sorting's about to start."

Soon enough, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and said a few words.

"Now before we begin with the sorting, let's welcome an exchange student, Sean Prott. He will be joining the fifth years."

First, they were to sort Sean. He stepped up, sat on the stool, and place the sorting hat on his head.

Sean awaited patiently when the hat began to speak:

_'Hmm, yes, I see many things hidden, umm, no doubt courage and bravery, talented also, better be..._GRYFFINDOR!'

Everyone from the Gryffindor table cheered for Sean as he walks towards them and took a seat next to Harry. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now as I understand, many of you are as eager as Mr. Weasley (he turned to Ron's direction) to begin the feast."

Ron was blushing at the mention of his name.

"Now before I waste anymore time, I say, eat up!"

Not a second later, a glamorous meal was right before them. Ron started eating anything that he could get his hands on. On the other hand, Harry was looking at the direction of the staff table. He saw Hagrid, who looked up and smiled at him. Then he saw that there was an empty seat.

"Hey Hermione, you don't think that we won't have a DADA class this year, do you?" asked Harry.

Hermione for once was busy eating but she looked up at Harry.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" said Hermione.

"Well, I don't see any new face on the staff table," said Harry.

"Oh Harry, you worry too much. No wonder Snuffles called you his never-stop-worrying-godson..." said Hermione.

"Hey, who told you about that? Oh, never mind," said Harry.

"Besides Harry, Dumbledore will probably tell us about it after the feast," said Hermione.

"Yeah Harry, eat now, worry later," said Sean. "I tell you, Ron would've told you the same thing if he wasn't busy stuffing himself full of food!"

Harry laughed and agreed. He started to eat like everyone else but was interrupted by screaming that seems to be coming from the Slytherin's table. Apparently, Peeves has broken into the great hall with eggs in his hands. He was throwing eggs at the students in the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson was the one that screamed because at the moment, Peeves threw an egg and it hit her eye.

She was screaming, "My eye, my eye, somebody help! I think I've gone blind!"

Everyone else in the great hall was laughing hysterically while Mr. Filch was yelling at Peeves. Luckily, the Bloody Barron came and stopped Peeves from causing further damage. Dumbledore snapped his hands and cleaned up the mess and the feast continued. Once the feast was over, the plates were cleaned and returned to its original sparkling and spotless state.

"Now that everyone's stomach are full and stuffed, I have a few things I want to announce before you begin heading towards your common room. As you all know, last year's tragic events were hard on many of us, now I hope to say that this year nothing of that sort will happen again," said Dumbledore.

At this, many people sadden at the thought of last year's event except of course the Slytherins.

"On another note, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor couldn't make it to the start-of-the-term feast today but he will be here tomorrow for the first day of class. Now that it's all said and done, I believe you sleepy heads," Dumbledore chuckled at his own words, "need to get some sleep because I don't want to see anyone with dark circles around their eyes or falling asleep on the first day of classes!" said Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sean joined the Gryffindors and walked up on the marble staircase heading towards the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking up the staircase . . .

"Wait, wait!" said Fred and George.

They waited for them and began walking again while Fred and George were talking.

"Did you guys see Malfoy?" asked George.

"No, what happened to him? Got hit in the face by an egg too?" asked Ron.

"No, even better, you should have seen his face when Peeves scored a double, one down his front and one on his arse!" said Fred.

"What!" said Harry.

"Did I stutter?" asked Fred.

"Oh bloody hell, I can't believe we missed that!" said Ron.

"He looked like he pissed down his front," said George, trying to hold back laughter.

Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Fred said, "Dragon blood."

The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. After they entered the common room, Harry and Ron couldn't take it anymore and started rolling on the floor clutching their stomach and laughing hysterically. Hermione looked at Sean who seems very mature since he was not rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically. Instead, he looked like he was about to cry. A second later, he too fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Boys, I don't think I'll ever understand them," Hermione muttered.

"Well, we'll be off to bed now," said George.

"This early? That's a first," said Harry, who finally stopped laughing.

"Hmm, something's up. They're not acting like themselves," said Ron.

"I - I - I think s-so too," said Harry between yawns.

"Let's go to sleep. I can't stay awake much longer," said Sean.

Just when they were about to head up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, someone came through the portrait hole.

"Who's he? He's a mess!" said Sean.

"He's Neville Longbottom. Mind you, he is very forgetful and clumsy," said Ron.

Neville was covered in eggs from head to toe. He doesn't look happy at all (of course) or smell good for that matter. He wasn't just covered in eggs, he was covered with what seem to be rotten eggs by the smell of it.

"Whoa, what happened Neville?" asked Harry.

"Umm, I slipped...on rotten eggs that was all over the floor in the Great Hall," said Neville.

"Why? Wasn't it just at the Slytherin's table? Besides, I thought that Dumbledore cleaned it up already," said Ron.

"Well, Peeves came back after the Bloody Barron left and he brought more eggs to throw at everyone that was still there who were trying to get back to their dormitories. I was going to leave when I slipped face first on the floor then when I try to get back up, I slipped...again," explained Neville.

"Neville, why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up before you go to bed," suggested Harry.

"Ok," was all Neville could say.

"Well, I'm sure glad we left the Great Hall earlier. Let's get to sleep now," said Ron

"Yeah, I-I've be-been wa-waiting since forever," said Sean.

They put on their pajamas, climbed into their four-poster bed and fell asleep the instant their heads touched the pillow.


	4. Sneaking Out

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

* * *

**Chapter four - **_Sneaking Out_

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Sean woke up a bit late due to their tardiness to go to sleep last night. The three of them quickly put on their robes and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there, they found a seat close to Hermione who was eating her toast and reading a book. She noticed their arrival and greeted them.

"Well, you guys are early," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Oh, don't start Hermione," said Ron.

"Start what? You guys should've known better than to wake up late the first day," said Hermione.

"Oh brother," said Harry.

Harry tried to change the subject.

"So, what do we have first?"

"Care of Magical Creature with the Ravenclaws," said Sean.

"Great, we can talk to Hagrid and see how he's doing," said Harry excitedly.

"Yes! We don't have it with those damn Slytherins this year," said Ron with a mouthful of eggs.

"Yeah, but we still have to deal with them in potions," said Hermione.

"Aww, that's rotten luck. Four years spent in potions stuck with the Slytherins and now it's about to turn into five years, this is getting insufferable," said Ron.

"Well, at least we have something to tease Malfoy about now," said Harry. "The egg expert."

"Harry, you have that all wrong," he paused. "That's Malfoy, the eggster extraordinaire," said Ron.

They all burst into laughter at that comment.

"So, what's after Care of Magical Creature?" asked Harry.

"Charms," said Hermione.

"Oh, talk about potions, we have it first thing after lunch," said Ron in disgust.

"Great, what a great way to start a school year," said Harry dully.

They finished up their bit of toast and headed toward the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting for the class to arrive in front of his hut. When they saw Hagrid, they noticed that he looked like he cried all morning. In fact, he looked like he was about to burst into tears any moment. Hagrid saw them and managed to muffle a "hey" to them. After all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws arrived, Hagrid began the lesson. He went to get the creature for their lesson today.

"Hope it's not something that bites, burns, or tries to eat our fingers off," said Ron.

"Ron, shut it," snapped Hermione.

Hagrid came out a minute later with a creature that Ron, Harry, and Hermione never wanted to encounter again, not to mention that they've become quite familiar with it. Their mouths were wide opened.

"What's going on?" asked Sean, puzzled at the way they were acting.

In front of their eyes was a creature that is the size of a large owl and it can certainly bite your finger off. One of its special qualities is easily spotted, as it was so noticeable. That special quality is that it happens to have three heads.

"Fluffy," Ron manage to choke out.

"Did it shrink?" asked Harry.

"Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?" asked Sean confusedly.

Harry and Ron ignored Sean's questions. Instead, Hermione started to explain who Fluffy is to Sean.

People were whispering now, "Fluffy, you don't mean that dog that Harry faced the first year? No, no, no, it can't be. I heard that it was suppose to be huge, not small."

"Alright, quiet down everyone. I know you all are wondering if this is Fluffy. No, it is not Fluffy because three-headed dogs do not shrink nor do they get small for any reason. This is Nuffy, another three-headed dog," said Hagrid.

"Nuffy," exclaimed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Everyone was whispering once again.

"Quiet down. I will explain if you all would stop talking," said Hagrid.

"Nuffy is Fluffy's pup, it was born during the summer holidays. I thought it would be a mighty interesting lesson to learn about Nuffy and his kind. Now, you should all know that three-headed dogs do not need another mate to reproduce. They are asexual. All young pups eat raw meat dipped in horse blood mixed with cabbage and sliced onion.

"Eww, gross," said a Ravenclaw girl.

"Oh, that's why Hagrid looked teary this morning. He must have been slicing onions," said Hermione.

For the rest of the lesson, they took notes on Nuffy and learned that he was very in common with his mother err...or father...or both. Oh, lets just say his parent Fluffy. By the end of class, almost everyone was in tears because they had to help feed Nuffy his food. After the lesson was over, Hagrid wanted to have a word with Harry.

"So Harry, how ya holdn' up?" asked Hagrid.

"Great, so far," answered Harry.

"Look, come to me hut tomorrow after ya defense class. I want to give ya sommet and have some tea. Bring Ron, Hermione and err...Sean if ya want to," said Hagrid.

During the lesson, Hagrid had noticed Harry's new friend and decided to invite him too.

Harry left the Hogwarts ground and joined his friends to return to the castle for charms class. They took the first few seats in front of the class. Prof. Flitwick as usual welcomed the class joyously and as usual was standing on a pile of books due to his scarce height.

"Today, we will be learning how to duplicate objects, meaning making copies of a certain object," said Prof. Flitwick.

"Now everyone repeat after me. Duplicio!" said Prof. Flitwick.

He showed them an example by making one quill into two when he said, "Duplicio quill!"

When charms was over, the four of them headed to lunch, something that many of them had been looking forward to all day.

"Boy, am I starving," exclaimed Ron.

"Go figure," said Hermione.

Harry told them about meeting Hagrid tomorrow after their DADA's class. A moment later, Fred and George joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"So, how were your lessons?" asked George.

"It was fine. We haven't lost any points yet," said Ron.

"We probably will after lunch," said Harry sadly.

"Why?" asked Sean.

"Because Prof. Snape teaches potions and he favors Slytherins and just loves to take as much points from Gryffindor as possible. So, try to not give him reasons to do that. Although, I'm sure he would find ways to takes points even if we didn't do anything wrong. He's very good at it, that slimy git," said Ron.

"Well, sorry about your next lesson, but we had a great DADA's lesson with the Prof.," said Fred.

"Who is it?" asked the four of them eagerly.

"Sorry, but we won't and can't tell you," said Fred.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because, the Prof. said that he wanted the students to find out when they attend his class. Don't worry, you'll like him," said George.

Lunch was over. Soon, they headed down to the dungeons for their most dreaded class, potions. As they enter the dungeons, a cold breeze caused them to shiver. They took their usual seats in the back of the class as far away from Snape as possible. Soon after the bell rang, Snape entered his classroom and as usual, he spoke in his bitter voice. In potions class, they had to make a new potion. Neville spilled his on Crabbe and Goyle, for which prompted Snape to take 10 points from Gryffindor.

"No wonder you guys hate Snape so much," said Sean after potions class was over.

They returned to the common room to start on their essay given by Prof. Snape.

"First day of class and Snape gave us an essay that needs to be two parchments long," said Ron.

Not too long after, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. They saw Fred and George each with a girl next to them; they were saying good-bye before sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Who were those girls you two were with?" asked Ron.

"Our girlfriends," answered George, smirking.

"Looks like our hair care plan worked," said Fred.

"Hair plan?" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Yep, you guys heard right. I said hair plan."

"Oh, I get it. You guys did that to your hair to try and get with girls," said Ron.

"Pretty smart, huh?" said George.

"No, it's not smart. It's dumb, the girls you meet will probably like you for your new look. Once they get bored of it, they won't stick around. You need to be yourself," argued Hermione.

"Hermione, leave them alone. If that's what they want to do, then so be it," said Sean.

That night after dinner, Ron and Harry ate a lot. They were very tired and sleepy, so they decided to go to the boy's dormitories earlier. Sean, on the other hand, wasn't sleepy.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be up in a while," said Sean to Harry and Ron.

In the middle of the night, Harry awoke suddenly. Assuming that Sean had gone to bed, Harry reluctantly got out of bed to check. He had a strange feeling that something was not right. He went over to Sean's bed and found that Sean wasn't there.

"He should be in bed already. It is very late," thought Harry.

So, Harry decided to see if Sean was still in the common room. In return, he found that the common room was empty. Everyone had gone to sleep . . . except for Sean. Harry went back to the dormitories; he wanted to tell Ron what was going on. Then he looked out the window, he saw someone, someone that looked inconceivably like Sean. That someone was walking into the forest. Harry didn't want to sneak out and get in trouble on the first day. But Sean was his friend; he had to go look for him. Harry decided to wake Ron up.

"Huh . . . wha . . . What's going on?" asked Ron.

"Sean's gone," said Harry.

"What do you mean gone? Sean's right there on his bed," said Ron.

"Huh! He wasn't there before," said Harry.

"What's going on guys? Go back to sleep," said Sean.

"Ron, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," whispered Harry.

So, they returned to sleep but Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but to think that the person he saw walking into the forest was Sean. What was he doing out there this late? Harry wanted to tell Hermione tomorrow about it, he had a weird feeling about Sean...

"Harry, wake up," said Ron.

"Where's Sean?" asked Harry.

"He's already down in the Great Hall," answered Ron.

"Good. Look, why don't you go down to the common room, get Hermione and wait for me there? I'll be down in a sec," said Harry.

"Alright," answered Ron.

Harry put on his robe and went down to the common room. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the corner.

"Harry, why did you tell us to meet here?" asked Hermione.

"I called you guys to tell you about what happened last night," said Harry.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing happened. You were probably dreaming," said Ron, not wanting to miss breakfast.

"I know what I saw, Ron! Sean was out of his bed," said Harry.

" He could've went to the bathroom or something," said Hermione.

"I don't think he went to the bathroom. I believe he went to the forbidden forest," said Harry.

"You're not even sure," said Ron.

"I'm not sure, but don't you think it's a bit suspicious for Sean to be out of bed that late?" asked Harry. "I know, I'll just tell Sirius about it. Maybe he can help us."


	5. Trusty Padfoot

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five** - _Trusty Padfoot_

"That's a great idea. Just let me go get a piece of parchment and a quill," said Hermione.

"No need! Didn't Harry tell you about the communik?" asked Ron.

"No. Harry, you really have one? That's great," said Hermione.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" said Ron.

Harry took his communik out. He pressed the button on the bottom and it showed an image of Sirius.

Apparently, Sirius was sleeping at the time. Harry checked to see that no one's in the common room. He then pressed the button on the top of the communik and yelled: "WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD!"

"Shut up Moony! I'm sleeping here!" said Sirius, without opening his eyes.

Ron and Harry laughed.

"Sirius wake up!" said Harry.

"Hmm, leave me alone," he mumbled, sleepily.

"Sirius, it's Harry."

"Harry? Where are you?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not there, of course. I'm talking through the communik," replied Harry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Sirius.

"You forgot? Sirius, you really need to wake your brain up," said Ron.

"Yeah, ok, I'm awake. So, what's the occasion?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, it's about this new guy we met on the train. His name is Sean," said Harry.

"What about him?" asked Sirius.

"Yesterday, I woke up in the middle of the night and found that Sean was gone or never came to bed. Since I went to bed first, I wouldn't know. I looked to see if he was in the common room, but no one was there. I came back up to the dormitories and look through the window and saw someone walking into the forbidden forest. It looked like Sean, but I don't know for sure. Then I went to tell Ron and the next minute, Sean was back in his bed."

"That does seem a bit suspicious. Right now, we can't be sure of anything even though the clues points to Sean as the person who went into the forbidden forest. We can't jump to conclusions," said Sirius.

"I agree," said Hermione.

"You know, we just met Sean. There are many things we don't know about him. Lets get to know him better before we do anything," suggested Ron.

"Ron's right. You guys should get to know him better first. Hey Ron," said Sirius.

"Yeah?" answered Ron.

"I didn't know that your brain can actually function with an empty stomach," said Sirius.

"Ha...Ha...Ha, real funny, Sirius," said Ron.

"Alright, why don't you three detectives go down and eat whatever breakfast you can get before class starts. I don't want you to stave to death," said Sirius. "If anything weird or suspicious comes up again, tell me, alright?"

"We will, Sirius," answered Harry.

"Now get your butt up and move! I should just kick your arses for waking me up so early!"

"Ok, ok, we're going," said Ron.

"Talk to you later, Sirius," said Harry.

"Alright, have a good DADA's class today!"

"Huh!" said Ron.

With that, they headed down to the Great Hall to get a toast and juice before going to class.

"What took you guys?" asked Sean

"Nothing, don't worry about it," answered Harry.

"Oh, ok," said Sean, bewildered.

"Hey Harry, I think snuffles might know who our DADA prof. is," said Ron.

"I suspect that he knows it too," said Hermione.

"Yeah, maybe," said Harry.

When they finished their breakfast, the four of them headed to transfiguration.

When they entered the class, Prof. McGonagall got up from her desk while waiting for the arrival of the rest of the students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sean took their seats before the bell rang. Prof. McGonagall passed by Harry and said: "A word after class, please." Then she went back to her desk to face her class.

"Hmm, I wonder what she wants to have a word about," said Ron.

"I haven't an idea," said Harry.

"Don't worry; it's probably nothing bad. After all, you haven't done anything wrong...yet," said Hermione.

Prof. McGonagall gave them a review in the first half of the class. Harry, Ron, and Sean all did fairly well. On the other hand, Hermione did everything perfectly (no surprise there). On the second half of the class, Prof. McGonagall informed them that since this is their fifth year, they would be learning at a higher level of transfiguration. They all had to turn their chair into a horse. It was quite difficult since Hermione was the only one that made a perfect horse.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," said Prof. McGonagall after seeing Hermione's transfiguration.

While Hermione did a great job, many weren't doing so well. For example, Harry and Sean both made half a horse. Harry made the front part of the horse while the back still made of wood. Sean did the opposite; he made the back of horse, but failed in making the front part of the horse or the head. Ron did worst than the both of them. He managed to make a very nice transfiguration of the head and the tail but failed in everything else.

Prof. McGonagall was not impressed. Ron's transfiguration was considered fairly well compare to those of Seamus and Dean's. They only managed to transfigure the legs into horse legs, while Neville made a set of eyes on the chair. Everyone was relieved when the class was finally over. Ron, Hermione, and Sean headed out the door while Harry made his way to Prof. McGonagall's desk.

"Mr. Potter, as you know, this year Quidditch will be held. Also, the Gryffindor team needs a new captain and keeper since Wood left. Therefore, there will be a meeting on Friday to discuss those matters. The whole Gryffindor team will meet in the Quidditch field on Friday after classes. Is that understood?" asked Prof. McGonagall.

"Yes, professor," answered Harry.

"Very well, you may go now," said Prof. McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, before you go, here's a note to explain your tardiness to your next class," said Prof. McGonagall as she gave him the note.

Harry took the note and left to his next class, History of Magic. Harry walked out of the classroom and was surprised when he suddenly heard Sirius' voice.

"Slow down, Harry. What's the hurry? After all, you do have a note," said Sirius.

"Sir-snuffles, what are you doing? You're going to get me into trouble!" said Harry through the communik.

"Sorry! Just wanted to check on you," said Sirius.

"You're lucky that I'm not in a classroom right now or I would've gotten a detention for sure!" said Harry.

"Alright, I'll-

Snape just appeared in the hallway towards Harry.

"What are you doing out in the halls, Potter? You should be in class," Snape spat.

"I know Prof., but-

"Five points from Gryffindor and if you don't get to class, it'll be fifty," said Snape as he gave Harry a cold stare.

"That git! How can he be so unfair?" said Sirius after Snape was out of their sight.

"He's been doing it since my first year," said Harry.

"What have you done to him? A prank?" asked Sirius.

"No. I didn't do anything to him!"

"Oh…it's because you're James' son, isn't it?"

"You should know," Harry replied.

"Well, one day I'll get him for treating my godson that way!" said Sirius.

"Snuffles, I'm sure you will, but I got to go now," said Harry.

"Alright, we'll talk later," said Sirius.


	6. Brewing Trouble

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

* * *

**Chapter six** - _Brewing Trouble_

Harry entered the History of Magic class. He gave the note to Prof. Binns and took a seat next to Ron. The whole lesson was as boring as ever. Today, Prof. Binns was teaching them about the history of one of the early wars in the 1400s. Many of them were half asleep by just the beginning of the lesson. Harry was struggling to stay awake, but his eyelids seem to have an awful amount of weight. Prof. Binns' lecture wasn't helping much either. Harry gave in and fell asleep.

_"M-master, I-I have done what you've told me to do," said a men in__ a__ squeaky voice. _

_"Good. Now with that done, we are one step closer to completing our plan. Wormtail, get me Lucius." _

_"Ye-yes, m-master," answered Wormtail. _

_In a moment, Wormtail returned with Lucius. _

_"My lord, everything is going well. He is doing what he's told__ but my lord, I don't think it's wise to actually trust him. Even though he's been on our side for these many years," said Lucius. _

_"Yes, I have a feeling about that too__ but for the time being, he has come to be very useful. I chose him for this job at Hogwarts for a good reason. He's around people that he knew so well and it makes it easier for him to help us complete our plan to finally end all that is good__…_

Harry then heard a pure evil laugh. He then woke up and found himself back in HOM class.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione, seeing the sweat on Harry's face.

"Harry, you were clutching your scar again. Are you alright?" asked Ron, worried.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing," Hermione suggested.

"No, I think he should go to Dumbledore," said Sean, calmly.

Harry thought the same thing; he wanted to go tell Dumbledore about the dream first.

"Guys, I'm ok but I think I'm going to see Dumbledore. I'll see you guys in lunch," said Harry.

Harry went to tell Prof. Binns, so he'll be excused to go to Dumbledore. Prof. Binns said yes right away after seeing the pale white color on Harry's face. He even offered to have a student accompany him.

"No, I'll be fine," was Harry's response.

While Harry was walking to Prof. Dumbledore's office, he kept thinking. Who was this "he" that they kept talking about? It sounded like he had a Death Eater working in Hogwarts.

Harry recalled that in the dream, they said this person knew the people at Hogwarts very well. But who could that be?

Harry was lost so deep in his thoughts that he just realized he passed Dumbledore's office. He turned back and reached the gargoyle guarding the way to Dumbledore's office.

"I'm not in the mood for this! Umm, what could the password be this time?" said Harry.

Harry was thinking up different kinds of sweets to say to the gargoyle but nothing worked. Harry was really getting frustrated and he kicked the gargoyle without thinking.

"Ouch, ow, ow, ow," said Harry hopping up and down on one foot.

He then remembered that he forgot to mention chocolate frogs, but unfortunately, that didn't work either. He kept trying.

"Umm, ton-tongue toffee, peppermint mints? Flowbomb," guessed Harry.

It worked!

"That was unexpected," thought Harry.

The gargoyle moved aside as Harry passed through it. He went on the spiral stone staircase as it moved up to the door in front of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore came out of his office, seemingly to greet him as if he knew Harry was coming. He gave Harry a warm smile with the same mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah, Harry, what brings you to my office?" asked Dumbledore, inviting Harry into his office.

"Hello, Fawkes," said Harry as he entered the office. "Prof. Dumbledore, I was just in History of Magic when I dosed off and had one of those dreams involving Voldemort," said Harry.

"Would you mind telling me about the dream?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Harry sighed, took a deep breath, and repeated all the details in his dream into words for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore listened patiently. When Harry was done recalling the event in his dream, Dumbledore gave a sigh of his, but he was also...smiling.

"How could Dumbledore be smiling about this? Isn't he worried at all that a Death Eater is in Hogwarts?" Harry thought.

"Harry, I perfectly understand what happened in your dream (Really? Well, I don't," thought Harry.). There's really no need to worry yet," said Dumbledore.

_No need to worry yet? Is he kidding?_

"Harry, I know that you're a bit confused here, but I promise that you'll understand when the time is right. If you experience anymore of these dreams, please inform me," said Prof. Dumbledore.

"I will, professor," answered Harry.

"Well, if there's nothing else you wish to discuss, I suggest we head down to the Great Hall for lunch," said Dumbledore.

"One question, Professor," said Harry.

"Yes?" said Dumbledore.

"How did you know about the flowbomb? " asked Harry.

"The flowbomb? Ah, yes, the password to pass the gargoyle. Well, it was a funny story," said Dumbledore.

"Umm, Prof. Dumbledore? Fred and George didn't drop a flowbomb on you, did they?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Hmm, one day I happened to come across Fred and George. They seem to be planning tricks as usual. They also happened to carry with them those inventions that they called flowbomb. I must say that it's quite amusing, but not appropriate for school. To answer your question, yes, they accidentally (Dumbledore gave Harry a wink) drop one near me, smoke came out and I believe you know what happened after that," said Dumbledore.

Harry tried not to laugh.

"Harry, it's alright. Laughter is not a crime. Actually, I was also laughing at the time when that happened," replied Dumbledore.

Harry didn't want to ask this but he was too curious to find the answer.

"Umm, Prof. Dumbledore, you don't still have..."

"Oh no, I do not have a flower on my head now. When I had it, no one knew since I had hidden rather nicely inside my hat," said Dumbledore.

Harry knew that coming to Dumbledore was always a good thing. He knew how to make things better and how to solve problems that were on his mind.

"If Dumbledore is not too worried about the dream, then I guess that I shouldn't either," thought Harry.

Harry and Dumbledore left the office and headed down to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry went to join his friends on the Gryffindor table while Dumbledore went to the teacher's table.

Back at the Gryffindor table:

"So, what did I miss?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much, we were all just having a discussion concerning who the DADA teacher," answered Ron.

Harry almost forgot about that, he was looking forward to DADA and he's not the only one.

"Oh, I can't wait," said Sean.

"Me too. By the way, how did it go with Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"Great! Speaking of Dumbledore, you wouldn't believe what happened to him," said Harry.

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Hold on," said Harry as he walked off.

"What's he doing?" asked Sean.

"I dunno," said Ron, puzzled.

"Me either," said Hermione.

Suddenly, Harry returned with Fred and George who sat across them now.

"Why did you bring those two?" asked Ron, scrunching his nose.

"Because they're the masters behind it," answered Harry.

"Behind what?" asked Sean.

"Alright, tell them," said Harry.

After they told them what they did to Dumbledore, Sean, Hermione, and Ron were stunned.

"You didn't," said Ron a minute later.

"We did," said the twins with similar smirks on their faces.

"I can't believe you guys," said Hermione, somewhat angry.

"Does he still have...?" asked Ron.

Harry laughed, it was the same question he asked Dumbledore.

"No, he doesn't have the flower anymore," answered Harry.

"By the way, when did you do it to him?" asked Harry.

"Yesterday," answered George.

"Yesterday," said Sean.

"Dumbledore must have figured out how to get rid of it before it ends by itself," said Hermione.

"Guess so," said Harry with food in his mouth.

"We don't even know how to get rid of it before it goes away by itself," said Fred.

"Well, what do you suggest?" asked George.

"Don't even think about it," said Hermione.

"Think about…what?" asked Fred innocently.

"You are not going to ask Dumbledore how he did it, are you? I don't think he'll tell you," said Harry.

"Oh, we'll think of something," said Fred and George.

"Ok, fine, have it your way. If you get in trouble and get a howler from mum, don't say I didn't warn you," said Ron.

"Ronnieboy, we don't need a git like you to warn us," said George.

"Are you guys done eating yet?" asked Hermione hurriedly.

"Yes, we're done," answered Sean.

"Well lets go, I can't wait to see who the DADA's Prof. is," said Ron.

"Yeah, this should be exciting," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry.

So, they picked up their books and headed to DADA where someone awaits them.

When they've arrived to the DADA's class, the Prof. wasn't there yet. They all took the seats in the front of the class. A minute before the bell rang, the DADA's Prof. finally arrived. The Prof. walked to his desk with his briefcase in his hands. All the students in the class were so surprised at who the DADA's Prof was that many had their mouths hanging open.


	7. Double Surprise

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

* * *

**Chapter seven** - _Double Surprise_

"It's Remus Lupin," said Sean.

Harry and Hermione were puzzled as to how Sean knew that, but they didn't care anymore, overwhelmed with their own happiness at Remus' return.

"Professor Lupin, welcome back," said Hermione.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be back. How are you three?" asked Lupin.

"Great!" they answered.

"Professor Lupin, may I have a word with you after class?" asked Sean.

"Um, sure. Have we met before?" asked Lupin.

"No, I don't think so," said Sean.

All the Gryffindors were so happy that they made a lot of noise cheering for Lupin. It was like a party is going on.

"Well, thank you for the warm welcome everyone. I'm happy to be your DADA Professor once again even if the reason is due to a lack of application for this job," said Remus. "I suppose I'll be the first to break the one year rule for this position."

The students laughed and clapped appreciatively.

"Glad to have you back," said Harry with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back," said Remus who returned the smile.

As it turned out, they had a great lesson as always. Today was no different than the days when Lupin used to teach it. They were going to have another practical lesson. When this was announced, excitement started to grow as they all put their books away.

"Wonder what creature we'll learn about this time," Seamus said excitingly.

"Yeah, the boggart that we had for our first lesson with Professor Lupin was awesome!" said Dean.

This time they didn't need to leave their classroom. They will have their lesson in the class. Loud whispers were heard as Remus went to fetch their lesson. Remus then came out and stood in front of everyone. He had something that on the top of his shoulder. They couldn't see what it was because he had covered it in a black cloth.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering what I might have on my shoulder. There is a reason for putting a black cloth on it. This dark creature under the cloth is called a hypnocurb," said Professor Lupin.

All the exciting expressions on the Gryffindors faces soon became confused ones.

"Hypnocurb? I've never heard of them in my life," said Ron.

"Of course, you haven't heard of it. I've only read it once about these dark creatures. They're very rare and powerful," said Hermione.

"Does anyone know what kind of power that these creatures process?" asked Professor Lupin.

As usual, Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" asked Professor Lupin.

"I've read about them in a book once. It was said that they have some kind of mind power that can hypnotize you into a nightmare. I believe that when this happens, you must fight them inside your mind. If you fail to do anything, you will eventually become blind and lose control of yourself," said Hermione.

"That was a very good explanation, five points to Gryffindor! What Hermione said was correct. Their powers are great but it does not mean that we are powerless against them. This year Vold-"

Professor Lupin stopped because the students were making a big fuss about him saying You-Know-Who's name. Prof. Lupin continued:

"As I was saying, Voldemort will try to use these creatures against us, that is why we must learn about them and also learn to defend yourself from them. The reason why I covered it with a black cloth is because hypnocurbs are blinded by the color black, which meant that everything that is black is invisible to them. Now, when they attack with their mind power, they will try to take control of your mind. If they accomplish in that, they will have total control over you and you will also become blind, but you can fight that. What you must do is think of someone that you love most, concentrate, find the love that you have for this person. If your love is strong enough, you will wake up unharmed and the hypnocurb will burn to ashes."

"Why is that Professor?" asked Parvati.

"That's because love is fatal to hypnocurbs. Now are there anymore questions before we begin?" asked Professor Lupin.

No hands were up.

"Alright then, everyone will work in pairs, one person at a time will try to fight against the hypnocurb while the partner be prepare to say a spell if your partner gets into trouble with the hypnocurb. Since one person from each group will not be hypnotized, you will be able to perform a spell to wake your partner up. The spell is revivrelious. After you say the spell, put the black cloth that I'm going to give each of you and cover the hypnocurb. Does everyone understand? If you get in trouble, call me and I'll be right over."

So they began, Harry would be working with Ron and same goes for Hermione and Sean.

The hypnocurbs look like bats at first sight.

Harry decided to go first for his group; he knew what he would think about. It would've been his parents but he didn't get to know them well enough to love them. He was going to think about Sirius. He is the person whom Harry loved most; he was the closest thing he had to a father. As he thought about that, he defeated the hypnocurb quickly. Then it was Ron's turn. Ron did a good job also. Sean went first for his group and he did a great job; he defeated the hypnocurb faster then Harry did. Hermione also did a good job. By the end of the class, they gained enough house points to cover those that they lost in potions yesterday.

Right before the bell ring, they picked up all the materials and got ready to leave.

"There will be no homework. Have a nice day!" said Prof. Lupin.

"Sean, are you coming with us to see Hagrid?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'll come after I talk to Prof. Lupin," said Sean.

"Ok, see you. Bye Remus!" said Harry and they headed off to Hagrid's.

"Bye Harry!" said Lupin.

"Since when did you call him Remus?" asked Ron.

"He told me he preferred that I call him Remus when we're alone," said Harry.

"Oh ok. I wonder what Sean was going to talk to Remus about," said Ron.

"Don't be so nosy Ron! He probably just wanted to ask something about the lesson," said Hermione.

"Now why would he want to do that? He practically did the best job in the whole class," said Ron.

Hermione made a jealous face because Sean did do a better job than her.

"Would you two stop it? It's really none of our business what he wants to talk to Remus about. If it's ok for us to know, he'll tell us. Now stop fighting, it's getting really annoying and we're here," said Harry.

They were in front of Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door, Hagrid opened it and Harry found himself knocked down to the ground by Fang who was licking Harry's face. Ron started laughing at Harry.

"Stop-laughing-it's-not-funny," said Harry trying to push Fang off.

"Ugh, anyone got a towel?" asked Harry because Fang just drooled on his ear.

Everyone was laughing.

"Hello, you three, coming in?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah, I'm coming, but I don't know about Harry," said Ron.

"I'm trying to come in," said Harry, irritably.

Harry finally got back up; he went into the cabin followed closely by Fang.

"Hi, Hagrid," greeted Harry as he was wiping Fang's saliva off his face and ear.

"Tea anyone?" offered Hagrid.

"Sure," said the three of them.

Hagrid got four cups and he filled them with tea. He also offered them some rock cakes. They each took one to be polite. However, when Hagrid's back was turned, they put the rock cake in their pockets.

"So Hagrid, did you just invite us to have tea and rock cakes or is there something you want to tell us?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," said Hagrid and he went to the back of his hut.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron to see if they know what Hagrid was up to but they both wore the same puzzled look as Harry.

Hagrid soon came back with a small box in his hands. He handed it to Harry.

"Sorry that it's not wrapped, I didn't have time," said Hagrid.

"What's this for?" asked Harry, who was utterly confused.

"Well, it's your birthday present, o'course. I couldn't sent it to you when I was on the mission for Dumbledore," explained Hagrid.

"Of course," thought Harry.

He had completely forgotten that he hadn't received anything from Hagrid.

"Well, open it. I promise, it won't bite," joked Hagrid.

"I'm not surprised if it does bite," thought Harry.

"Yeah Harry, open it," said Ron who was more eager to find out what it is than Harry.

Then Harry opened the small box and found a very expensive watch.

"Whoa, very nice," said Ron.

"Try it on," urged Hagrid.

Harry put it on.

"It fits you perfectly," said Hermione.

"It should," said Hagrid.

"Why do you say that, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's because it belonged to your father," said Hagrid.

"Wow," said Harry as he admire the watch.

It was indeed the most beautiful watch he had ever seen.

"Thanks for giving it to me," said Harry.

"You're welcome," said Hagrid.

After that, they all had more tea and Hagrid offered them more rock cakes. Harry just remembered about Norbert and his baby dragons. He told Hagrid about the news and Hagrid couldn't be happier.

"My baby Norbert (it's not a baby anymore," thought Ron.) had babies! I'm so happy for Norbert!" cheered Hagrid.

During their visit at Hagrid's, Sean had never shown up like he said he would. Soon, it was getting dark and it was time for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to go. They said Goodbye to Hagrid as they make their way back to the castle. They were wondering where Sean was now. They decided to see if Sean had returned to the common room.


	8. Mysterious Figure

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

* * *

**  
Chapter eight** - _Mysterious Figure_

"Dragon blood," said Harry to the Fat Lady and entered through the portrait hole.

Sean wasn't in the common room or the boys' dormitories.

"You don't think that he might still be talking to Remus, do you?" asked Ron

"I don't know what they would talk about to take this long," said Harry.

"Why don't we just wait here for him? It's almost time for supper. He'll probably be back soon," said Hermione.

They agreed.

"Chess anyone?" asked Ron while already taking out his chessboard.

There was nothing much to do, so Harry joined Ron.

"You never get tired of losing, do you, Harry?" teased Ron as he pulled another checkmate.

"Oh, shut up Ron. I'll beat you one day!" said Harry, indignantly.

"And when would that be, Mr. Potter? Never?" said Ron in a would-be Snape-like tone.

Harry scowled but ended up smiling instead. Just then Sean walked in.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it to Hagrid's," Sean apologized.

"That's alright," said Harry.

"Where were you?" asked Hermione, who took her nose out of the book she that she was reading.

"Well, I was going to Hagrid's after I finished talking to Professor Lupin but then Dumbledore asked to see me in his office. So then, I couldn't come," explained Sean.

"What did Dumbledore say?" asked Ron.

Sean seemed to want to avoid this question.

"Nothing much…you know- just stuff, since I'm new and all," said Sean and he took off.

"Er-ok, that was strange. I don't think he wanted to answer my question," said Ron.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry agreeing.

"Alright, come on you two. Let's go and wait for him in the Great Hall," said Hermione.

"Why the Great Hall?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron in disbelieve.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" asked Ron.

"Ron, are you ok?" asked Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Do you have a fever or something?" asked Hermione who was feeling Ron's forehead.

"Stop that!" said Ron, swatting Hermione's hand away.

Hermione and Harry stopped acting worried and started laughing at Ron.

"What? Why are you laughing?" asked Ron who was getting very annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. We're going to the Great Hall because it's time for dinner, silly," said Hermione.

"Gee Ron, I never knew you were so thickheaded. How could you forget about dinner? Of all people but you! I can't believe it! You should be ashamed," said Harry jokingly.

"Shut up, Harry," said Ron.

After a few more minutes of friendly teasing, they finally headed down to the Great Hall. They took their seats next to Fred and George. Not a moment sooner, Sean came down to join them too.

During dinner Harry excused himself to the common room earlier. His scar was burning.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need some rest," said Harry.

The pain in his scar increased as he walked up the spiral staircase. When he was getting closer to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he saw someone standing there. In the blink of an eye, that person was gone. The pain on Harry's scar was so intense that he almost thought that what he saw was just a hallucination.

He said the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room. He dropped into a chair near the fireplace. He couldn't bother to go up the stair lest he fall down them. After several minutes, the pain didn't cease. Harry couldn't stand the excruciating pain any longer and he passed out.

When he was unconscious, many flashes of images seem to appear. They have no relation to one another at all, yet somehow he could feel that they fit together. He was very confused that all these images had come to his head, yet he did not know what it means.

"Harry, get up! Are you alright?" said a worried voice.

Harry began to open his eyes but the sight was too groggy and blurry to see. Apparently, his glasses had fallen off after he passed out. His scar had stopped burning. Someone placed Harry's glasses back on. Harry looked around; he was on the floor. A strong pair of arms picked Harry up and helped him get back on the chair.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" asked Harry once he realized who was helping him.

"The question should be: what were you doing on the floor? I was going to check up on you when I saw that you were unconscious with my communik. No one seemed to be around, so I had to come and see what was wrong with you. I got here by floo powder and I became worried when I saw you lying on the ground like you were having a seizure or something. You had me worried sick!" said Sirius.

"Sirius, I don't really know what happened. It was all too quick. I wasn't having those usual dreams that include Voldemort in it. This time, it was different. I got all these weird images but they don't seem to make any sense," said Harry.

"Look Harry, I can't stay much longer. Here's what you should do. Get some rest tonight and tomorrow you go straight to Dumbledore, alright?" asked Sirius, squeezing Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"Ok, Sirius," answered Harry.

"Alright, I should go now," said Sirius

He walked to the front of the fireplace and was about to leave when...

"What's that you're wearing?" asked Sirius

"My Hogwarts' robe?" Harry asked rather than stated.

"No, no, the thing on your wrist," said Sirius.

"Oh, this. It's a watch, Sirius," said Harry like it couldn't be more obvious.

"That's James' watch, isn't it?" asked Sirius, recognizing it.

"Yes, it is. So...what?" asked Harry.

"That's not just a watch that tells time, Harry," said Sirius.

"It's not?" asked Harry.

"Do you possibly expect anything that your dad own to be ordinary and simple?"

Harry shrugged.

"This is definitely not an ordinary watch. Especially not after your father personalized it himself. I used to see him wearing that watch day in and day out after your mother gave it to him. This watch was like the second most precious thing to him next to the invisibility cloak. James was very smart, he could've gotten the highest scores in the school if he wasn't joking around with me too much."

Sirius sighed thinking about the times he use to spend with James.

"I'll tell you what this watch does. I'm the only other person that knows all it's functions, besides your father of course. You see that switch there on the side of the watch?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," answered Harry.

"This watch has four different functions. The first one, you already know, it tells time. Now turn the switch," said Sirius.

Once Harry turned the switch, the face of the watch changed into something that looked like a countdown, of what, he didn't know. At the moment, it shows 15 days 18 hrs 40 min and 50 sec.

"What does this mean, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"This...is one of the special feature that James added for the purpose of Remus. It's a countdown of the next full moon meaning..." said Sirius.

"...The next transformation for Remus," finished Harry.

"Exactly. James was always very careful about this. He always reminded Remus when his next transformation would be, so he could get ready. Alright, moving on, turn the switch again," said Sirius.

Harry did as he was told. The face of the watch changed again. Harry stared at it for a moment and he realized what it was - a micro version of the Marauder's Map.

"Wow," said Harry, amazed.

"Yes, incredible isn't it? It was a new improved way to sneak out," said Sirius, with pride.

"This is awesome!" said Harry.

"But that doesn't mean that you can sneak out more often!" said Sirius.

"What, like you guys did?" teased Harry.

"Just don't do it. We were different," said Sirius.

"How are you different? Oh wait, I know. You guys were more insensitive and immature, that's why you don't want me to do the same, right?" asked Harry.

Sirius couldn't deny that Harry was right but he wasn't about to let him know that he was right.

"No, that's not it. I just don't want you to get in trouble!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah, that should convince him," thought Sirius. Not that he really wanted to. He smiled thinking of the numerous times they sneaked out.

"Alright, I won't," said Harry. "So, what's the forth function of this watch?"

Sirius face became blank at that question.

"There is a forth function, right?" asked Harry.

"Uh yeah, there is but I'm not sure what it is. This watch has a special power, it can protect you but you won't see that function until it is needed," explained Sirius.

"But-

There were sounds at the portrait. Dinner must be over. Someone was coming in.

"Go, go, go now!" mouthed Harry.

Sirius took some floo powder in his hand and jumped into the fire before the portrait opened.

Soon enough, all the Gryffindors poured into the common room. When Ron and Hermione came in, they spotted Harry near the fireplace and made their way towards him.


	9. Resuming Class

**Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between**

**

* * *

Chapter nine –** _Resuming Class_

"Harry, are you alright? You left dinner so early," said Hermione.

"I'm all right now, but I want to tell you guys something," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry right now. I'll tell you tomorrow," said Harry rubbing his stomach.

"Got you covered, buddy!" said Ron.

Ron took out bunches of food for Harry to eat. Harry was surprised.

"I knew you'd be hungry afterwards. So, Hermione and I made a visit to the kitchen before we came back," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"You're welcome," said Ron.

"Well, you enjoy your dinner, Harry. I'm going to bed," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I will. Night!" said Harry.

"Goodnight!" said Ron.

"You know, Ron, you don't have to stay here and watch me eat," said Harry.

"I know but that's not why I'm still here," said Ron.

"Then why are you still here?" asked Harry.

Ron then took a box out.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Dessert! I haven't had dessert yet!" asked Ron.

Harry laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't stay here just to watch me eat!" said Harry, eyeing the rather large piece of chocolate cake.

"Do you want some?" asked Ron.

"Nah, I'm all right."

"Sure? It's really good," said Ron as he ate a mouthful. "You know it looks good."

"Oh, what the heck. Alright, sure, I'll take a piece of that cake," said Harry.

"Good. It's not like you can't use putting on a few pounds," said Ron, cutting a piece for Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

A little while later:

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Harry groaned.

"Me neither. I didn't know you at all!" laughed Ron.

"I'm so full," Harry groaned again.

"Yeah, me too. I can't eat another bite," said Ron.

"You are such a liar," said Harry.

Ron licked the cream off his lips.

"Sorry, I guess I could eat another bite after all," said Ron.

Soon, they headed off to bed. They were so blissfully full that they immediately fell asleep. Harry would tell them about the watch tomorrow.

"Wicked!" said Ron, after Harry explained to him what Sirius said.

"Yeah, that's great," said Sean with an exaggerating tone.

"Harry, your father must have been very clever to come up with something like this," said Hermione.

"Well, that's no surprise! Didn't you know that Harry's father was the top of his class," said Ron.

Hermione confined herself back in a book.

Harry has not yet told them about the flash of images and he wasn't planning to tell them about it...or at least not just yet.

"Right, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Huh? What?" asked Harry.

"Weren't you listening?" asked Ron.

"No, sorry," said Harry.

"Well, I was just telling Sean how Professor Trelawney is nothing but a lying old bat," said Ron.

"Oh, right, yeah she is. I'm so sick of her predicting my death every year," said Harry.

They started picking up their eating pace.

"What's the hurry?" asked Sean.

"We 'ave her next," said Ron with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, it's all the 'ay in the 'orth tower!" said Harry.

"Oh," said Sean and he too picked up the pace.

"Alright, let's go. See you later, Hermione," said Harry.

"Yeah, later!" said Sean.

"Bye, 'mione!" said Ron, accidentally spitting on Hermione.

" 'orry!" said Ron.

They rushed to the North Tower, and unfortunately came across the portrait of Sir Cadogan.

"Aha! Draw your swords and fight me like a man!" he said pointing his sword at them.

"We can't; we're sort of in a hurry," said Harry.

They continue walking ignoring Sir Cadogan.

"Yes! I have won! Walk away like the cowards that you are! You haven't seen the last of Sir Cadogan!" he yelled after them.

"I swear no one is more mental than him," said Ron.

They finally made it to the circular trapdoor that leads to Professor Trelawney's classroom. They climbed up the silvery ladder and entered the dark attic-looking classroom. Almost immediately the stuffy perfume reached Harry's nose.

They took their usual seats, which were as far away as possible from Professor Trelawney.

"I wonder what grand opening entrance she's going to make this time," said Ron.

Then a sound of explosion was heard as smoke was seen in front of the Professor's desk. As the smoke fades away, Professor Trelawney appeared out of it. Harry and Ron stifled their laughter as Professor Trelanwney coughed violently, sounding very much like a cat trying to cough out fur balls. Parvati and Lavender were too busy applauding Professor Trelawney's entrance in the front to notice that she was choking on her own 'grand' entrance.

"T-thank you, dears. _Ahem!_ Welcome to another year of Divination," Professor Trelawney said, her voice scratchy.

"We will be covering the basics of foresight this term. Many of you are unsuccessful at foreseeing the future because your inner eye has been clouded. This year I will try to clear the treachery of your minds that clouds many of your inner eyes to foresee the future," said Prof. Trelawney.

"What a bunch of baloney," said Ron.

"We will start with foreseeing the upcoming weather, and then we will learn to foresee future events. To foresee the weather, you must learn and study the movement of the planets. Turn to page 57 in Unfogging The Future II. Study the chart," said Professor Trelawney.

They all took out their books.

"Is this what we'll be learning all year?" asked Sean.

"Learning? More like we'll learn nothing," said Ron.

Professor Trelawney was walking around the classroom, checking each table's progress. When she had reached Harry's table, she stopped.

"Mr. Potter, it's lovely to see you here. That was quite a feat that you survived. But do let your luck blind you. I advice you watch yourself this year. Your enemy might just prevail according to my crystal glazing this morning," said Professor Trelawney.

"She should watch herself, all those crystal glazing will make her paranoid one day," said Ron.

They sniggered.

When the lesson was over, they eagerly climbed out of the suffocating room and met up with Hermione at the bottom of the tower. Together, they were off to Herbology with Professor Sprout.

In Herbology, they worked in groups experimenting on a plant called Loticium. By the end of the class, most of them were bruised by the plants' spikes. They gladly left the Greenhouse for lunch. On their way to the Great Hall, they were unable to avoid an unpleasant meeting with their least favorite person in the whole school

"Well, well, well, if it isn't potty and the gang," said Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bouncing ferret and his two gorilla friends," said Harry.

"You know what, Malfoy? You are so lame! Every time, you call Harry, potty. That is so old! Where is your sense of creativity? Oh, wait. _You_ don't _have_ any! I mean, at least Harry have something new to say about you! Lame rod," said Ron.

They started laughing.

Malfoy gritted his teeth and turned his attention to Hermione.

"Still hanging with mudblood, eh?" said Malfoy.

At this Sean had to hold onto the neck of Harry and Ron's robe to prevent them from attacking Malfoy.

"Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood. What are you going to do about it? I won't stop calling her that," said Malfoy.

"Don't fall for his tricks. He only wants to get you into trouble," said Sean, to Ron and Harry.

To Malfoy and his friends, "Why don't you all go back to the jungle where you belong!"

Then without looking at Malfoy and his bodyguards, Sean dragged Harry and Ron away with Hermione following.

"You two should stop getting into trouble for me. Him calling me mudblood doesn't hurt me anymore. If you want to get him back, you should do it when no one sees you," said Hermione.

They were a bit stunned at what she just said.

"Do you have a plan, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"As a matter of fact, I can think of one," said Hermione.

"It's payback time!" said Sean.

"Where is all this deviousness coming from?" asked Ron.

"Does it matter?" asked Hermione.

"No, it doesn't. I could so love this side of you," said Ron, swinging his arms over Hermione's shoulder as they walked towards the great hall.

"Thanks a lot!" said Hermione, angrily. She threw Ron's arm off her shoulder and walked faster.

"Hey!" said Ron, calling after her. He turned back to Sean and Harry, genuine confusion on his face. "What did I say?"

"Well, you practically insulted her," said Sean.

"How? I just said 'I could so love this side of you'. As far as I know, that was a compliment!" said Ron.

"Not when you imply that you only like this side of her and hate the rest of her personality."

Ron groaned.

"Why do all girls have to be so complicated?"

Harry smiled sympathetically.

"Let's come up with a plan tonight in the common room," said Sean, changing the subject.

They all agreed.

During lunch, they all stopped eating when owls were flying into the Great Hall to deliver mail to their respective owners. Harry saw Hedwig holding a letter. She flew to Harry. Harry gave her a piece of his chicken and she took off. Hermione got a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry took his letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

I have heard about what happened that night. It is very important that you come see me in my office after you have finish your meal. There are some matters I think we must discuss.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster


	10. Decision Forced By Evil

Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between^

^BY^

^Phoebs^  
  
  
  
[Edited CH10]-Decision Forced By Evil  
  


"How did he know?" thought Harry.  


"Who's that letter from?" asked Ron.  


"I have to see Dumbledore after lunch," answered Harry.  


"What for?" asked Ron.  


"No idea," he lied.  


"Take a look at this," said Hermione who pointed to an article in the Daily Prophet.   
  
  


Who to Believe?

By

Rawry Hopkins   


Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and a powerful wizard believes that the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who is rising. He also believe that the very same Dementors that are guarding the prisoners of Azkaban will soon join the Dark Lord as his allies. However, Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic take no precaution for Dumbledore's warning. He strongly disagree that You-Know-Who is back. Dementors are still guarding Azkaban, will it be safe any longer? Will keeping the Dementors be Fudge's biggest mistake?  


"I can't believe that Fudge still deny the fact that You-Know-Who is back," said Ron.  


After reading this article, it made Harry,"said Harry.  


After reading this article, it made Harry realize something very important. He decided to see Dumbledore earlier.  


"Where are you going? Dumbledore said that you should see him after lunch, not during lunch," said Ron.  


"I have to tell him something," said Harry and left before any of them can respond.  


Harry quickly made it to the gargoyle.   


"Flowbomb," said Harry.  


He went up the spiral stone staircase and went into Dumbledore's office.  


"Ah, Harry, you're here, I didn't anticipate your arrival this early. Here, have a seat," he mentioned a chair in front of him.  


"Now, I believe you had a flash or glimpse of what is yet to come," said Dumbledore.  


"How-  


"Sirius told me what happened," said Dumbledore as if he read Harry's mind.  


"Prof. these images that I had were confusing at first, they didn't seem to make any sense but now, I believe I've figured out what it's trying to show me," said Harry.  


"Yes, these images can be confusing at first. Tell me, what do you remember from the images?" asked Dumbledore.  


"I remembered seeing a fortress that was surrounded by water. It was dark but I can make it out that there were people in that fortress. Then another image showed people disappearing from the fortress. The next thing I knew, I heard a voice," said Harry.  


"What did the voice say?" asked Dumbledore.  


"It said, my plan is almost complete, now all I need is...Harry Potter," finished Harry.  


"I think we both know who that voice belongs to," said Dumbledore.  


"Voldemort," said Harry.  


"Yes, and according to the images, I believe that he will try to release all his faithful Death Eaters from Azkaban," said Dumbledore.  


"Well we've got to do something even if the Ministry of Magic won't," said Harry.  


"Yes, Harry, I agree. If Voldemort succeeds in rescuing his Death Eaters...,history might just repeat itself back into the dark days. Harry, you mustn't tell anyone about this. It will only cause panic and discomfort. I will tell the students when the time is right. You may tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley if you wish. Harry, you should head back to your common room for now," said Prof. Dumbledore.   


With that Harry left. He had all these thoughts in his head, the uneasiness and anxiety grew.  


If Voldemort succeeds, then it will turn back into the dark days. Many innocents will die. That's how...my parents died, they died...in the hand of Voldemort.  


Suddenly anger and rage was all that Harry feels. He hated Voldemort for the death of his parent, if it wasn't for him, Harry would probably have a loving family to be with. He hated Vodemort for his selfishness and cruelty. He hated Voldemort for breaking families apart...especially his.   


I won't just sit here and wait for Voldemort to destroy everything we hold dear. I not going to let that happen for as long as I live!  


When Harry had reached the common room, he went straight up to the dormitories.  


"I wonder what's wrong with Harry," said Hermione.

"Me too, he doesn't seem to be in a good mood," said Sean.  


"Ron, you better go check on him," suggested Hermione.  


"Alright," said Ron and he went up the stairs to the boys dormitories.  


When Ron entered the dormitories, he saw Harry sitting on his bed with his hands on his head. His hair was messier then ever and it looked like he had tears down his face.  


Ron went to sit next to Harry.  


"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron.  


Harry told him all about Voldemort and his plan to rescue all his Death Eaters from Azkaban. He also told Ron what would happen if he succeeds and how it reminded him of his parents' death.  


Ron sat there patiently the whole time listening to Harry. This helped since Harry was letting all his anxiety out.  


"So, how is he?" asked Sean when Ron came back down to the common room.  


"He's alright now. He said he wants to sleep, so I left him alone," said Ron.  


Ron told Hermione and Sean of what Harry told him.  


"No wonder he was so upset," said Hermione.  


"This is not good," said Sean.  


"I know, this is terrible. Lets not think about for now. Maybe the Hogmeade trip this weekend will cheer him up," said Ron.  


"Lets hope so," said Sean.  


The next morning, Harry woke up the earliest. He saw that Ron and Sean were still sleeping, he did not disturb them. He quickly changed into his clothes and went down to the common room. It was so early that breakfast was not yet served. Harry sat down in a chair. He looked a bit better then yesterday but he was still a mess. In fact, he wasn't exactly up so early, instead he didn't sleep at all. Apparently, he was up thinking all night. Suddenly, a noise disturbed Harry's thoughts.  


"Harry," the voice said.  


"Who is it?" asked Harry.  


The voice seem to be coming from his pocket. Harry searched his pocket and found the communik. He had remembered that ever since he received it for his birthday, he had never went anywhere without it. Why? Because it was like having Sirius there with him wherever he went.

"Oh, Sirius, it's you," said Harry.  


"Harry, I know what happened and I'm not going to ask if you're ok like everyone else. Harry, I know what you're thinking and I feel the same," said Sirius.  


"Sirius, even though I've never met my parents, I still miss them. I can't help but to think about them and how my life would be if they were still here with me. I would do anything to have them back in my life. When I see Ron, I have always thought that he was the luckiest guy. He had everything, a family that loves him, brothers and sisters that care about him. I've never met my parents and I never will," said Harry who sobbed.  


At these words, Sirius began to sob himself.  


"Harry, I'm so sorry...that I couldn't protect the both of them. I'm so sorry!" Sirius sobbed.  


"No, don't be sorry, it's not your fault! I'm so glad I still have you as my godfather. Thanks...for always being here for me," said Harry.  


"No prob., it's what I do. Don't be so sad Harry, You will meet your parent someday, I promise," said Sirius.  


"But how?" asked Harry.  


Sirius said he had to go before he could answer Harry's question.  


Not long after Sirius left, Hermione and Sean both woke up.  


"Harry, what were you doing up so early?" asked Hermione.  


"Just thinking, I couldn't sleep last night. One thing's for sure, you won't see me up so early again. I'm mad tired right n-now," said Harry who stifle a yarn.  


"Oh," was all Hermione said.  


"So, where's Ron?" asked Harry.  


"Where do you think? That sleepy head is still sleeping," said Sean.  


"Let's go wake him up," said Harry who felt much better after he talked with Sirius.  


Hermione said that she'll wait for them by the fireplace.

Harry and Sean found Ron who was still sound asleep in his bed.  


Harry then had an evil grin on his face.  


"Shall we?" said Harry to Sean.  


"Yeah," said Sean also with a grin on his face.  


They both grab their pillow and stand on both side of Ron's bed.  


"On three," said Harry.  


"Ok," said Sean.  


"One, two,...THREE!" said Harry.  


At the count of three, they both hit Ron with their pillow.  


"What's go-going on?" asked Ron who woke up.  


He then realized what was happening. This is a pillow fight! Ron grabbed his pillow and said: "This is war!!!"  


Then he started hitting Harry and Sean. Soon the whole dormitory was awake. Dean and Seamus soon joined into the pillow fight. Neville woke up too but he didn't want to join the pillow fight instead he hid behind his bed trying to avoid pillows flying all over the room. When it was getting late, they picked up the mess and went down to the common room.  


"What took you guys so long!" asked Hermione.  


"Err...we kinda had a big pillow fight...and I WON!" said Ron.  


"You did not!" said Harry.  


"Let's go down already," said Hermione who was obviously annoyed.  


During breakfast, Harry saw Hedwig flying towards him with a letter.  


"That's kind of early for mail," thought Harry.  


When Harry opened the letter, he found that it was from Remus. It was a very short note.  


Harry,   


Meet me in the DADA classroom. There's something I have to tell you.  


Remus  


Harry glanced at the teacher's table and surely Remus wasn't there and so was the Headmaster.  
  
  
  
  


"Ron, tell Hagrid that I'll be late for his class," said Harry.  


"Sure, pal," said Ron.  


With that Harry left towards the DADA class. While he was walking to the classroom, Harry had a feeling that someone or something was following him. When he made a turn, he looked back quickly but he didn't see anyone there. When he had reached the classroom, he knocked on the door. Remus opened the door to let Harry in. Remus took a seat as did Harry.  


"Harry, there's something that Dumbledore thought you should know," said Remus.  


"What is it?" asked Harry.  


"Those images of Azkaban that you had is something that's really going to happen," said Remus.  


"How would you know if it was really true? Unless...it's already happened...," said Harry.  


"No, it hasn't happened yet but never mind how I know it's true. Don't worry Harry, we will stop them before it happens," said Remus.  


"Who is we? What are you guys going to do?" asked Harry.  


"Well, I shouldn't really tell you this but Dumbledore had tried to tell Fudge about but he wouldn't listen. 

He said that he would not remove the Dementors at Azkaban. So, Dumbledore had gathered a group of wizards including some of the teachers here and we are going to go to Azkaban to stop them before your visions come true," said Remus.  


"Are you going too?" asked Harry.  


"Yes," answered Remus.  


"I want to go too," said Harry.  


"W-what?! You can't come, Harry! You should stay at Hogwarts where it's safe!" said Remus at once.  


"Where it's safe?! How do you know if I'm actually safe here? There are many ppl out there that can be in danger if Voldemort wasn't stopped and I want to help!" said Harry.  


"But Harry, let us handle this. We can't give Voldemort the chance of kidnaping you. You know that he'll try to get you with every chance he can get," said Remus.  


"Look, Remus, I'm sorry to say this but you're not going to stop me from helping to destroy Voldemorts plan. I cannot just sit here and not do anything! I want to help put a stop to him if it's the last thing I'll do," said Harry.  


Remus saw the determined face of Harry and knew that he can't stop him but maybe Dumbledore can. He can't allow Harry to be in danger, after all, he had promised Sirius that he'll look after Harry.

"You did do something, Harry. I think you've done enough to help fight Voldemort but if I can't change you're mind, then I can't help it. If you really want to go on this mission with us, the decision does not lie with me. You'll have to talk to Dumbledore," said Remus hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't say yes to Harry's dangerous request.  


"I'll come with you," said Remus.  


Therefore, they walked to Dumbledore's office. Remus knocked on the door and when it was opened Harry saw that Dumbledore was not alone.  


"Ah, Remus...and Mr. Potter, come in," said Dumbledore.  


Harry just noticed that Dumbledore's office was crowded with witches and wizards. He recognized some of them but there were also faces that he'd never seen.   


He saw Prof. Mcgonagall, Prof. Snape, Mr. Weasly, some ministry members, Mad-Eye Moody, Mrs. Figg...  


"Mrs. Figg?! Yes, and it's Ms. Figg, I assure you. I am a witch and I was watching over you when you were at the Dursley's," said Ms. Figg.  


"Umm, Prof. Dumbledore, Harry has something that he wants to discuss with you," said Remus.  


"Yes, very well. Harry please wait in the next room while I finish up here. I will be with you shortly," said Dumbledore.  


After Harry went into the next room, Dumbledore continue to address the witches and wizards.  


"We will meet on the fortress of Azkaban at the scheduled time. Anyone who does not wish to go through with this please step out of this mission now. This mission is highly dangerous since we will be dealing with death eaters, dementors and maybe even Lord Voldemort himself. I advice you all to be prepared and also bring some chocolate as a precaution," said Dumbledore.  


Harry soon heard footsteps leaving Dumbledore's office.  


"You may come out now, Harry," said Dumbledore.  


Harry exit the room he was in and took a seat as Dumbledore mentioned.  


"Harry, Remus told me that you have something that you would like to discuss with me," said Dumbledore.  


"Prof., I would like to be a part of this mission," said Harry.  


Dumbledore did not give a stunned expression but instead his face showed that he had expected this.  


"Harry, I do not feel that it is necessary for you to come-," said Dumbledore who was interrupted by Harry.  


"But I feel that it is necessary that I come. Prof. I know that it's going to be dangerous but I don't mind as long as I see to it that Voldemort fails. I feel that it's somewhat my responsibility to make sure that my vision don't come true," said Harry.  


Dumbledore gave Harry a smile.  


"Ah, Harry, just as stubborn as James. You probably don't want to listen to reason but you've made this decision in too much of a hurry. You cannot make a decision when rage, guilt, and anger are building up inside of you," said Dumbledore.  


Dumbledore may be right, thought Harry, maybe I did come to a conclusion too quick. No, no, no, I will go and that's final. I need to do this.  


"Prof. I have made up my mind clearly. I believe that it's only right that I go and I will also be able to help fight the Dementors," said Harry with determination.  


"Harry, this is a big decision that you are making. Are you certain that you want to go?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Yes, I'm positive," answered Harry.  


"Very well, then," sighed Dumbledore.


	11. Quidditch

Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between^

^BY^

^Phoebs^

[Edited CH11]-Quidditch

  
  


Meanwhile...  
  
  


"Where's Harry?" asked Hagrid.  
  
  


"Oh, he went to see Lupin but I have no idea what for," said Ron.  
  
  


"He should be back soon," said Sean.  
  
  


"How do you know?" asked Ron.  
  
  


Before they knew it, Harry came back.  
  
  


"Whoa, talk about deja vu. You should be the next Prof. Trelawney!" said Ron.  
  
  


"I rather not," said Sean.  
  
  


"Hiya, Harry," said Hagrid.  
  
  


"Hi Hagrid. So, what are we doing?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"We are learning about snuffners," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Didn't we learn about those already?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"No, we haven't. If you've paid attention(I did pay attention," said Harry.), you would know that this is different, we've learned about those that snuff out gold. The snuffners snuff out your most precious item," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Oh, right," said Harry.  
  
  


They had a very enjoyable lesson until Harry told them about the mission after lunch in the common room.  
  
  


"What? You're not seriously going!!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Are you crazy?! You could be killed!! What if You-Know-Who captures you??!! Don't you agree that Harry shouldn't go, Sean?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


But Sean wasn't there. He had left the moment Harry told them about the mission.  
  
  


"Huh? Where did he go?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"Let's go look for him," said Hermione.  
  
  


"No, wait," said Harry.  
  
  


Harry took his watch and turned the switch three times. It then showed a mini version of the Murauder's map just as Sirius showed him.  
  
  


"Oh yeah, I forgot you had that," said Hermione.  
  
  


"So, where is he?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"He's in...Lupin's office," said Harry.  
  
  


"Wonder what he's doing there...," said Ron.  
  
  


"Me too," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Lets go see what he's doing," said Harry.  
  
  


"Yeah, lets," said Ron.  
  
  


"Let me grab my invisibility cloak," said Harry.   
  
  


So they left the common room and went straight towards Prof. Lupin's classroom. When they've reached the DADA's classroom, they saw Sean near where Prof. Lupin is. He seem to be real upset. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went under the invisibility cloak and got closer to where Lupin and Sean were so they could hear what they were talking about.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN??!!!" they heard Sean say.  
  
  


"I tried to stop him but you know how he is, just as stubborn as that someone...," said Lupin.  
  
  


"Alright, sorry I yelled at you. I'll go talk to Dumbledore," said Sean.  
  
  


Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't believe that Sean yelled at Lupin.  
  
  


"Why is he so mad and upset?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"I have no idea," said Harry.  
  
  


"Me neither," said Hermione.  
  
  


Sean was about to come out, Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to go back to the common room while Sean went to see Dumbledore. They took off the invisibility cloak when they've entered the common room.  
  
  


"Why didn't we follow him?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"I don't think that it's a good idea to sneak into Dumbledore's office.  
  
  


"Me neither," said Harry.  
  
  


"So Harry, when are you going?" asked Ron who finally accepted that Harry wasn't going to change his mind.  
  
  


"Three weeks before Christmas," answered Harry.  
  
  


"That's just five days away!," said Ron.  
  
  


"Harry, you can still quit the mission now,...please," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Hermione, I'm sorry but I've made up my mind. I'm going. Don't worry, I'll come back alive and in one piece," joked Harry.  
  
  


"Stop joking, Harry, this is serious. What if something happens to you?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"Yeah Harry, it's not to late to change your mind. I don't want anything bad to happen to my best friend," said Ron.  
  
  


"Look guys, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not going to be alone. You two will just have to accept my decision," said Harry who stormed up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
  


Harry went to the dormitories because he didn't want to hear Ron and Hermione's reasoning. He had made up his mind and nothing's going to change it.  
  
  


"Maybe we should just support him instead of going against his decision since he won't change his mind," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Yeah, he's too stubborn. Let's support him in anyway we can before he leaves for the mission," said Ron.  
  
  


"We can do something fun before the mission," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Like what? No wait, I know, why don't we have a party at Hogsmeade this weekend!" suggested Ron.  
  
  


"Yeah, that's perfect, Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
  


"What's perfect?" asked Sean who just entered the common room.  
  
  


"Sean, you're back," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Yes, I'm back. I guess you noticed. Sorry, I left earlier without saying anything. So, what were you talking about?" asked Sean.  
  
  


"Oh, we're planning a party at Hogsmeade for Harry," said Ron.  
  
  


"That's a good idea. Where's Harry?" asked Sean.  
  
  


"He's upstairs," said Ron.  
  
  


"You should call him to come down," said Sean.  
  
  


"Oh, yeah!," said Ron as he rushed upstairs.  
  
  


"Harry, you should go down to the Quidditch field now or you're gonna be late," said Ron.  
  
  


Harry forgot about the meeting. He quickly went downstairs and out the common room. Everyone else was there already including Prof. Mcgonagall.   
  
  


"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can vote for the now Gryffindor captain. Remember to vote for the for the person who you think will do the best as captain. Also, you cannot vote for yourself," said Prof Mcgonagall.  
  
  


They all took a piece of parchment and quill and put down a name. Then Prof. Mcgonagall took all the pieces of parchment. She looked and called out each one by one and it goes like this: Harry, Katie, Fred, George, Harry, and Harry.  
  
  


Fred and George voted for each other.  
  
  


"Well, it was worth a try," said George.  
  
  


"Very well then, Harry, you are the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Prof. Mcgonagall happily.  
  
  


"Congratulation, Harry," said the team.  
  
  


"Thanks everyone," said Harry.  
  
  


"Well, since you are the new captain, Harry, you will be in charge of finding a new keeper," said Prof. Mcgonagall.  
  
  


"Yes, Prof.," said Harry.  
  
  


"Congratulation, Mr. Potter," said Prof. Mcgonagall and she left.  
  
  


Since today was Friday, Harry will be leaving for the mission on Wednesday next week. He wanted to find a keeper before he left so that the new keeper can practice with the team when or if he gets back.  
  
  


"Alright team, we will put up a bulletin for the tryouts of the position of the keeper that will be held on Monday. Is that alright for everyone?" said Harry.  
  
  


Everyone agreed. They all went back to the common room after that. After dinner, Harry put up the bulletin for the tryouts in the common room. Almost at once, people rushed over to sign up.  
  
  


"Monday's going to be a long day," said Harry.  
  
  


"What's the big commotion and where's Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"Well, I'm the new captain of the Quidditch team," said Harry.  
  
  


"Congrats Harry," said Hermione.  
  
  


"By the way, Ron is...somewhere in the crowd over there, trying to get to sign up for the position of keeper," said Harry.


	12. It Can't Be!

Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between^

^BY^

^Phoebs^

[Edited CH12]-It Can't Be!  
  
"Have you seen Sean?" asked Harry.  


"No, he was here a while ago. He's such a loosed cannon," said Hermione.  


Harry turned the switch on his watch and looked at the mini Murauder's map. What he saw was unbelievable.   


Harry saw a little figure which said Sirius. Sirius and Lupin was in Dumbledore's office. The three of them seem to be in a discussion but that was not the thing that surprised Harry. Other than seeing Sirius there, he also saw a figure just outside of Dumbledore's office. The strange thing was, the figure in the map did not show a name but instead, it said "Unknown."  


"Unknown?," said Harry.  


"What's wrong, Harry?," asked Ron who just came back.  


Harry showed Hermione and Ron the watch. Afterwards, they all had puzzled looks on their faces.  


"Siri-Snuffles' here!," said Ron excitingly.  


"But why is there an Unknown figure in front of Dumbledore's office?" asked Hermione who noticed.  


"I don't know, I've never seen that before," said Harry.  


"Strange..., if there is someone in front of Dumbledore's office, what is it doing there?" asked Hermione.  


"I haven't a clue," said Harry.  


"Look!" said Ron.  


"What?" asked Harry turning his attention to Ron.  


"I don't see Sean on the Marauder's map anywhere," said Ron.  


"What?! Are you sure?" asked Hermione who went to look at Harry's watch once more.  


"You're right, he's not here in the map," said Harry.  


"Let's go tell Dumbledore and we can also check out what Unknown is since it's still there," said Hermione.  


Harry took his invisibility cloak along and they were off to Dumbledore's office. As they were going up the spiral staircase, they all hid themselves under the invisibility cloak with their wands out. Once their eyesight reached the front of Dumbledore's office, they saw nothing but a shadow. The shadow moved swiftly and hastily and within the next second, it was gone. Harry looked at the mini Murauder's map and the figure that was labeled Unknown also disappeared.  


"Whoa! What...just...happened...here?" asked Ron.  


"I have no idea, Ron," said Harry.  


"Let's just get to Dumbledore before anything else happens," said Hermione.  


They hurried over to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Suddenly, Lupin came out and saw them.  


"What are you three doing here?" asked Lupin.  


"We-came-to-see-Dumbledore," said Ron painfully.   


"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Harry.  


"Resting, WHAT do you think?!!" said Ron sacasticly.  


"Oh, sorry Ron," said Lupin who saw that he knocked Ron down with the door.  


"Ow," said Ron as Lupin helped him up.  


"Come on in," said Lupin.  


They entered the office and surely Sirius and Dumbledore were there.  


"Sirius!" said Harry as he went to give him a hug.  


"Hey Harry! Nice to you see guys. What's wrong?" asked Sirius seeing the look on their faces.  


"Something real strange is going on here," said Hermione.  


"Why don't you three take a seat and tell us what is going on?" said Dumbledore calmly.  


"Well, we were first wondering where Sean went. So, we looked at the Murauder's map and saw a figure labeled Unknown in front of this office but it's gone now," said Harry.  


"Yes, we came to see what it was," said Hermione.  


"We also found that Sean had disappeared, he wasn't in the map either," said Ron.  


"That could only mean that Sean was or is still out of Hogwarts grounds," said Lupin.  


"Let's take a look at the map again," said Sirius.  


Harry turned the switch again and it showed the Murauder's map. They all try to get a good look at it. Surprisingly, Sean was there. He seem to be in the common room at the moment.  


"Umm, are you sure that Sean wasn't in the map?" asked Lupin.  


"Yes, we're sure!" said Ron.  


"Yeah, we saw it too," said Harry.  


"I believe you guys," said Sirius.  


"Yes, I think so too but the question is where did he went?" said Dumbledore.  


"Also, who could that "UNKNOWN" figure be?" said Lupin.  


"We don't know. It was gone so fast, we only saw a shadow of it," said Harry.  


"A shadow? Was that all that you saw?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, that's the only thing we saw," said Ron.  


With this information, Dumbledore seen to have figure out or on to something that the other don't know.  


Dumbledore told them to go back to the common room and he'll resort to this matter. Lupin escorted them back.  


"Good night guys ("Ahem," said Hermione) and girl," said Lupin when they were in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  


None of them wanted to or could sleep after all that just happened. They saw Sean in the corner reading a book.  


"Strange, he didn't seem to be the book type before," said Harry.  


The three of them walked over to Sean.  


"Hey Sean, where did you go?" asked Ron.  


"Oh, I was in the library. I had to do some research for this essay," said Sean.  


Sean seem to be a bit nervous. He had all the classes with Harry and Ron yet they don't seem to remember having any essay for homework.  


"Oh alright," said Hermione breaking the silence.  


Hermione nudged Ron and Harry.  


"We have to go," she whispered to them.  


"Why?" asked Ron.  


"Come on!" said Hermione.  


They went up to the dormitories since no one was there yet.  


"What? Why did you bring us here?" asked Ron who was annoyed that Hermione dragged him here.  


"Yeah, what is it, Hermione?" asked Harry.  


"Doesn't Sean seem a bit different tonight?" asked Hermione.  


"Yeah, so?" said Ron.  


"I saw something on his arm...," said Hermione.  


"Spit it out already!!" said Ron.

"He has a darkmark on his arm," said Hermione.  


"What?!" said Harry.  


"Hermione, you're sure about that?" asked Ron.  


"Yes, I'm certain!" said Hermione.  


"I can't believe it! He can't be the one!" said Harry.  


"He can't be what?" asked Ron and Hermione.  


"Do you guys remember the time when I dozed off in charms class?" asked Harry.  


"Yeah...," said Ron.  


"Well, I had one of those Voldemort ("How many time do you have to say that name?!!" said Ron.) dream. He said something about having a spy at Hogwarts. Sean must be Volde-You-Know-Who's spy but I never thought he'd be the one," said Harry.  


"Well, he did seem a bit odd to me," said Hermione.  


"I thought he was a fun guy to be friends with but other then the darkmark on his arm, did you guys think that he seem a bit nervous tonight?," asked Ron.  


"I thought I was the only one that noticed that," said Harry.  


"As a matter of fact, he didn't seem like himself," said Hermione.  


"Let's get some rest and try to figure thing out later," said Ron who looked a bit sleepy and drowsy.  


"Yeah, we should get some rest, tomorrow is the hogsmeade trip," said Hermione who seem to be eyeing Ron about the party.  


"Thank Merlin, I need a break from all this," said Harry.   


Little did Harry know, morning came faster then the speed of light. When Harry woke up, everyone was already down at the Great Hall. Harry got out of his pj and went downstairs. Ron was eating breakfast as was Sean. They tried to pretend that they never found out about the darkmark on Sean's arm to prevent Sean from being suspicious. On the other hand, Sean was awful quiet today. Anyways, when Harry took a seat next to Ron, he noticed that Hermone wasn't there.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.  


"Beats me. I asked some Gryffindor girls and they said that they saw her left the dormitories a long time ago," said Ron.  


"Hmm, really? Wonder where she went. I feel like we've been playing the game hide and seek too often these days," said Harry.  


She better hurry back cus we're leaving soon,"said Ron.  


"There she is!," said Harry.  


Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron.  


"Where have you been?" asked Ron.  


"Since we have the hogsmeade trip today, I woke up early so I can go to the library to do some research," said Hermione.  


"Research? On what?," asked Ron.  


"I'll tell you guys later. Let's go and have some fun today!" said Hermione.  


"I didn't know that the word fun was actually in your vase knowledge of advance volcabuly," said Ron.  


"Ron, I can be fun believe it or not! Right, Harry?" ask Hermione.  


"Umm, don't get involve me in this," said Harry.  


"It's a simple question, Harry. Just yes or no," said Hermione with an if you don't answer I'll kill you kind of look.  


"No, "said Harry laughing.  


Ron gave Harry a high five and Hermione gave Harry a punch in the stomach.  


"Ouch, I-guess-I deserved--that," said Harry who was on the ground.  


"Let me help you up buddy. She's feisty today. Piece of advice: don't mess with her today!" said Ron.  


When Harry finally manage to get up with the help of Ron, they were off to hogsmeade or what Harry doesn't know, a party. Ron and Hermione had planned a big surprise party at the Three Broomsticks with all the Gryffindors and a few other students in the other house except Slytherins. First, Ron would occupy Harry to keep him away from the Three Broomsticks.  


"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to check out the book store for a book that I wanted to get a long time ago," said Hermione.  


"Alright," said Ron who winked.  


"She came all the way to hogsmeade to get a book?! Isn't there enough books at the library back at the school. I hope that that wasn't her definition of fun cuz if it is, then my answer no is correct," said Harry.

Hermione however didn't actually head to the book store. Instead she went to the Three Broomsticks to hlp finish preparing and making sure everything was ready. Ron and Harry wnet to the quidditch store as well as honeydukes for their daily supply of sweets and candy. Afterwards, they went to Zonko's where they found Fred and George as well and stocking up on prank products and produces. When they finished buying their educational needs (yeah, right!).  


"You know, Ron, it shouldn't take Hermione this long to just get a book," said Harry.  


"Err...oh yeah, she said to meet her later at the Three Broomsticks," said Ron.  


"Why?" asked Harry.   


"I don't know," he lied.  


"Let's head over there now," said Ron.  


"Yeah, let's. I'm in the mood for some butterbeer right about now," said Harry.  


So, they did head over to the Three Broomsticks.When they've arrived at the front of it, the doors were closed instead of opened as usual.  


"Why's the door closed?" asked Harry.  


"I don't know, go and open it," said Ron.


	13. Going Away Party

Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between^

^BY^

^Phoebs^

[Edited CH13]-Going Away Party  
  
Harry went to the door and he opened it. At first sight, it was nothing but darkness. In a snap, the inside of The Three Broomsticks was no longer dark.  


"Surprise!!" yelled everyone that was there.  


Hermione was standing in the front, she went and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug.  


"Did you do all this, Hermione," asked Harry.  


"Yes, I did!! No, actually, Ron came up with the idea, I just helped make it happen," said Hermione.  


"Wow, thanks you guys. I'm really lucky to have friends this you two," said Harry.  


"Don't mention it, Harry. Have fun tonight, we invited everyone that you'd be happy to see and that means without the unwanted three," said Ron.  


"By the way, what exactly is the purpose of this...er...party?" asked Harry.  


"It's a party for you, just in case we don't see you again. No, I'm joking, Harry!!," said Ron who saw the color of Harry's face change.  


"Ron, don't joke about that!! Harry, this party is to celebrate you on being the new captain of the quidditch team and also to wish you success on the mission. Remember, we're here for you," said Hermione.  


"That's right, Harry. So, don't just stand here!! Go do something! Enjoy the party!" said Ron.  


"Thanks Ron and Hermione...for everything," said Harry.  


If you say that one more time, I'm going to be sick," said Ron.  


"Why?," asked Hermione.  


"Because I can't take all this mushy stuff!!," said Ron who made Fred and George choke on their butterbeers.  


Just then, the door bursted open with some unwanted visitors.  


"We'll take care of them," said Fred and George.  


"Look at what just got blown in, even though that wouldn't be possible cuz the wind isn't powerful enough to blow two elephant in but a ferret is possible," said Ron.  


"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing here?! You aren't invited so get out!," said Hermione.  


"Y-yeah, you-you're not welcome h-here!" said Neville.  


"Be quiet and shut up, Mudblood! And as for you(he said to Neville), I don't converse with worthless chickens!," said Malfoy.  


"Why you-," said Ron who was stopped by Harry.  


"What's the matter, Wesel? Cat got your tongue?" said Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle smirked.  


This got Ron more angry than he already is but Harry hold him back.  


"Let me get that jerk of a Slytherin!" said Ron to Harry.  


"No Ron, don't. I've got a plan, let me handle this," said Harry who whispered in Ron's ear.  


"Malfoy, you're right, we're sorry. You should've been invited," said Harry.   


Everyone was shocked to hear this.  


"That's much better, Potter but your worthless little party sucks anyways. It's way out of my league of higher level parties anyways," said Malfoy.  


"Well, how about you just stand over there and have a picture taken before you leave? We have a Daily Prophet reporter here and she will take some pictures for the Prophet," said Harry.  


"Alright Potter, just because you asked politely and that I pity you," said Malfoy.  


"Go with Hermione and she'll take you to the Daily Prophet reporter," said Harry.  


Therefore, Malfoy and his two cronies went towards Hermione with disgust. When they were walking with their backs facing Harry, Harry pointed his wand at them and on the back now has words written on it, and it says: "I'm in love with Crabbe and Goyle. Yes, I'm gay and I won't deny it. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are my reason for being. I feel sorry for the way I treated them, so for my punishment, please kick me!" That was the words that were written on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's backs but those on Crabbe and Goyle's was written that they were in love with Malfoy instead. When they walked by the Gryffindors there, everyone laughed and kicked them but the three of them weren't fast enough to catch them do it.  


"Hey, who kicked me?!" asked Malfoy.  


"No one kicked you, maybe you just imagined it," said Hermione with happiness.  


Harry then left to the counter where Fred and George were. He went behind the bar to join them since Madame Rosemerta was out today and gave them permission to have Harry's party here.   


"Is everything ready?" asked Harry.  


"Yeah," said Fred grinning.  


"Plan disaster has now commenced," said Fred.  


Hermione lead Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle right under the trip.  


"Ok, the targets are in position," said Fred.  


"Let's do it," said Harry.  


George took his wand and pointed to the flowbombs that was on the ceiling in which he placed earlier.   


"Droprcio," said George.  


Two flowbombs dropped right at their feets and smoke came out and surrounded them. When the smoke starts to fade, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had a flower on top of their heads.Everyone bursted out laughing while the three of them were in panic as to what they would do to get rid of the flower.  


"Droprcio," said Fred.  


Immediately, water balloons fell on top of their heads and the flower. Moments later, the flowers grew into tiny trees. Their panic grew and when Malfoy touched what was on his head, his panic turned into fear. The three of them was running out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Wait! You guys didn't stay for cake!" said Ron who was amused.  


They didn't got time to give them cake cuz surprisingly, they ran really fast and out of there.  


"Today was the best day that I could ever ask for," said Harry who went to stand by Ron and Hermione while Fred and George were in the front getting recognition from the Gryffindors for the humiliation of Malfoy and the two cronies.  


The rest of the day remaining was great, it was nothing but fun. Soon they were to return to Hogwarts as another day will pass and when the time from the mission gets closer...

  
  


After the day was over, Sunday came. It was now three days before the mission and Harry plan to spend it with joy. After the non-stop partying they had yesterday, none of them was awake until 12 something in the afternoon. As for Harry, it would've been way later if Ron hadn't attempt to wake Harry up. It took at least three mins to wake Harry and there was a consequence for it. Ron received a bloody nose when he tried to shake Harry awake. Harry at the moment was still asleep and it was his reflex that punched Ron. When Harry finally woke up and realized what he did, he took Ron to the hospital wing.  


I'm so sorry, Ron. I didn't know that I would do that while I"m sleeping," said Harry.  


"Well, I guess now we know. Harry, remind to never try and wake you up. The least I can do is poke you awake with a stick," said Ron.  


"You're not going to poke anything! Besides, take this as a lesson that waking me up isn't a good idea," said Harry.  


"Yeah, I'm well aware of that now. Boy, you sure can pack a punch in your sleep!," said Ron while Madame Pomfrey fix up Ron's broken nose.  


"There we go. Try not to let anything contact your nose today or it might starts to bleed again," said Madame Profrey.  


So, they both left the hospital wing and went to the Great Hall where Hermione...and Sean was waiting for them.  


"How's the nose, Ron?," asked Hermione.  


"It's swelling, thanks to Harry," said Ron.  


"You're welcome," said Harry.  


"I didn't really mean it," said Ron.  


"Oh, ok. Then you're Not welcome," said Harry.  


"That should've taught you not to do that again!," said Hermione.  


"Hey! I'm the victim here!," said Ron.  


"Never mind, I was only joking. Where's your sense of humor?," said an amused Hermione.  


"I'd never thought you'd be the one to ask that!," said Harry.  


"Ha, ha, ha, you got me this time Hermione but it won't stop here!," said Ron reassuringly.  


"Aww, did our little Ronnickles got beaten by a girl?," said Fred and George.  


"Oh, shut up, Gred and Forge!," said Harry.  


Then Malfoy entered the Great Hall and he was grumpier than ever from yesterday's event.  


"Guess we're not the latest ones," said Harry.  


Malfoy and his two cronies walked to the Slytherin table without even look in the direction of the Gryffindor table.  


"Get out of my way!," yelled Malfoy to a bunch of first years as he made his way to a seat.  


"Take about someone with a temper," said Ron.  


"Yeah, Malfoy must be too embarrassed to look this way," said Hermione.  


As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still eating their breakfast, Sean got up from the table and told them that he had something to do and that he won't see them till dinner. The three of them just nod.   


"Wonder where he's going now," said Ron.  


"I wonder why he hasn't done anything to Harry yet, he is a death eater," said Hermione.  


"I don't know, maybe he's waiting for the right time or Volde- You-Know-Who's order," said Harry.  


"He seems awful quiet now from the time we met him. It's like he's a different person," said Ron.  


"I know. Let's just enjoy today and not think about that," said Harry.  


Harry wanted to avoid thinking about that. Deep inside, Harry might be a bit afraid of what's coming. So, the day went on. They decided to visit Hagrid as they hadn't in a while.

"You two go first. I don't want to be knocked down or get saliva all over my face," said Harry.

  
  
  


"Whatever you say," said Ron and he knocked on Hagrid's door. 

  
  
  


The door opened and a friendly face meets them.

  
  
  


Oh, hello you three, step right in," said Hagrid.

  
  
  


"Where's Fang?" asked Harry.

  
  
  


"He's right over there, sleepin that is," said Hagrid.

  
  
  


"Oh," said Harry.

  
  
  


Hagrid made tea for them and asked how things were. When Harry talked about him being Quidditch captain, suddenly, out of no where came Fang. He jumped on Harry which resulted then spilling of the tea. Fang started licking Harry's face all over. Harry got slimed! Hagrid called Fang off and handed Harry a towel. 

  
  
  


"I knew you coulndn't escape Fang!" said Ron who laughed.

  
  
  


"What's that sound, Hagrid?" asked Hermione who heard something.

  
  
  


"See for yourself," said Hagrid who lead them to the back door of his hut.

  
  
  


They stepped outside and saw...Buckbeak!

  
  
  


"Huh? How-? What-?" said Ron.

  
  
  


"How can he be here? He suppose to be with...,"said Hermione.

  
  
  


"Shut up, you two," said Harry.

  
  
  


"It's alright, Harry. Sirius gave him back to me," said Hagrid.

  
  
  


"So, you-," said Harry.

  
  
  


"Yes, I know," said Hagrid.

  
  


"Harry, why don't you come and ride Beaky again," said Hagrid Happily.

  
  
  


Harry didn't really want to, the first time he rode Buckbeak, he almost slipped off.

  
  
  


"Sure," said Harry who didn't want to disappoint Hagrid.

  
  
  


With the help of Hagrid, Harry got on Buckbeak's back and they took off. Harry was holding on to the feathers as tight as possible as he flew high above. Suddenly, Buckbeak made a swift turn and Harry couldn't hold on and fell off.

  
  
  


Hermione saw what happened and quickly conjured up a trampoline and Harry landed safely in it.

  
  
  


"Ok, I'm never flying on Hippogriff ever again," said Harry when they finally left Hagrid's.

  
  


Later on, they were all hot and sweaty from chasing each other that they decided to go for a swim. Harry pushed Hermione off and she fell into the lake.

  
  
  


"Harry!" said Hermione.


	14. The Mission Begans

Harry and Sirius, The Relationship Between^

^BY^

^Phoebs^

[Edited CH14]-The Mission Begins  
  


Harry couldn't stop laughing until he was pushed into the lake as well and now Ron and Hermione were the ones that were laughing. When they stopped swimming, they decided to have a game of Quidditch. Fred and George joined them and Ginny joined too because they needed another player. They weren't going to play with the bludgers or the snitch but only with the quaffle. The team would be Ron, Harry and Hermione. It would be Fred, George and Ginny on the other team. The boys will be the chasers and the girls would be the keepers. They began the game. Harry had the quaffle and he rode pass Fred with George on his tail and Harry passed the quaffle to Ron who was on the other side of the quidditch field. Ron caught the quaffle and throw passed Ginny. Score! Now, Fred has the quaffle passes it to George who fled passed Ron but Harry blocks him. George passes it back to Fred who tried to score but Hermione caught it!   
  
  


"Good job, Hermione!" said Harry.  
  
  


The game was now 60-55, Harry's team in the lead. Ron has the quaffle and tried to fly pass Fred but failed. He quickly passed the quaffle to Harry and he flew pass Fred and passed George but Ginny caught the quaffle and gives it to George who scored! This is where the game's going to end, Harry's team need to make one more goal and they win. It then started off with Harry. He flies towards the goal post high above while Ron was at the bottom. Fred went up to try and take the quaffle away from Harry but Harry passes it to Ron who unfortunately got hit on the nose by it. It had started bleeding just as Madame Pomfrey said so but Ron kept going and he threw the quaffle passed the side of Ginny and scored!! They win! Afterwards they went down and Ron would have to make a visit to Madame Pomfrey again.   
  
  


"Thanks a lot, Harry. That's just what I needed," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
  


After they visited Madame Pomfrey's to fix Ron's nose, they all decided to take a shower before heading down to the Great Hall to eat. They all ate a lot cuz they were so hungry. When they finished eating, they had a game of wizards chess in the common room. When they were playing, Colin walked up to them and gave them a picture that was most unforgettable. It was a picture of the party at Hogsmead. It showed Malfoy and his cronies with the flower on their heads.   
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's Monday!  
  
  


Harry was getting ready after class for the tryouts to determine the new keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team. A few mins later, all the other team members arrived.   
  
  


"Let's get this over with," said Fred.  
  
  


Harry would call out names one by one while Katie threw the quaffles and they would have to catch it. It was a long night when they just tested 50 people and found no one that was good enough. They still had 20 more people to get through. 

"Seamus!" called Harry.  
  
  


Seamus came up and he seemed very nervous but he tried his best nevertheless. He did pretty well, getting 22/30. Next was Dean. He however didn't do that well. He got scared of the quaffles and he kept putting his hand up so that it won't hit him.   
  
  


"Neville!" said Harry.   
  
  


Harry was surprised that Neville wanted to try-out. Neville seem confident, he climbed on the broom and got ready to fly. He flew a lot better then the first time he was on a broom. He did really well as his scores were 26/30. Then it was Ron's turn. He climbed on the broom and caught every single quaffle that Katie threw at him. It was great! Ron was surprised at his own abilities. When they were done testing all the candidates, Harry had a group talk with the team.   
  
  


"Well, I think that it was obvious that Ron should become the new Gryffindor keeper. He was the only one that caught all the quaffles and also, Neville can be the reserved," said Harry.  
  
  


"Yes, I agree," said Katie.  
  
  


The whole team agreed.  
  
  


"Alright, we have the results of the new keeper and the reserved. It will be Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom will be the reserved!" said Harry.  
  
  


At night, Fred and George threw a little party for Ron and Neville. It seemed like they took a whole kitchen of food to the common room. They had a fun night, even Remus and Sirius came to join the party. Harry, Hermione and Ron was surprised by Sirius' appearence in their common room. Although Sirius had to be in his animagus form, he found a way to enjoy himself. While everyone was busy enjoying the celebration and each other's company, Sirius and Remus almost ate 3/4 of the food.  
  
  


"Boy, they must be hungry! Isn't that right Ron?" said Harry.  
  
  


"......," said Ron.  
  
  


"Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"Umm, Harry, he's over there with the pigs...," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Huh?" said Harry.  
  
  


"I meant he's over there with Sirius and Remus," said Hermione who was watching the three of them clobbered up all the food that they possibly can.  
  
  


Afterwards, Sirius and Remus placed some kind of object on the floor and told Harry, Ron and Hermione not to step on them. They listened to their advice and it was lucky they did cuz once a person stepped on the object, it cast a cloud over their head and starts pouring ketchup mustard and uncooked egg for a few minutes. Sirius and Remus started laughing while Fred and George was trying to find out who the pranksters were. The night went by fast when everyone had to go back to their dormitories. Harry said goodnight to his godfather as he left with Remus. Hermione left the party an hour ago saying that she had to finish up on an assignment. By the time Ron and Harry returned to the dormitories, it was 2 am. Ron was completely worn out and same goes for Harry. They had so much fun that nobody realize that tomorrow was the last day before the mission.  
  
  


Tuesday morning at breakfast, Harry received a note from Dumbledore excusing him, Hermione and Ron from class for the day. Ron was down right happy. Hermione did want to spend the day with Harry but she also didn't want to miss a class and afraid that she might fall behind from a day's work. Ron finally convinced Hermione to spend the day with them. The whole day, wherever Harry went, people that Harry knew or didn't know came up to him and said good luck, we wish you well, we'll miss you, and if you don't make it back, can I have your stuff? Harry replied with a "What??!!" on that last comment while Ron and Hermione shoved that person away.  
  
  


"They're talking like I'm not going to come back. You two believe that I'll make it back, right?" asked Harry with a depressed face.  
  
  


Ron and Hermione didn't even think before answering him.  
  
  


"Of course we believe you'll come back," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Yeah Harry, don't be ridiculous. You are one of the greatest wizard even better than...than..Voldemort! In fact, we know you'll make it back," said Ron.  
  
  


"That must have took a lot for Ron to say Voldemort," thought Harry.  
  
  


"Thanks guys, I really don't know what I'll do without you two," said Harry.  
  
  


The three of them spent the rest of the day wondering around the school and recalling the many different memories they've had here at Hogwarts.  
  
  


It was getting usual that Sean hasn't been seen much these days. He wasn't at breakfast, lunch or dinner. Non of the Gryffindors had seen him either. Since Sean wasn't excused from classes like Ron, Hermione and Harry, he should've been in class but when Hermione went to ask the proffessors, they all said that he wasn't in class today. After dinner, Sean was still no where to be seen and Harry went to inform Dumbledore.  
  
  


"Harry, you should get some rest before tomorrow. We'll find him," said Dumbledore.  
  
  


So, Harry went back to the common room. He decided to go to sleep early since he'll need all the energy he can get for the mission. Sean never came to bed. Harry forgot that there was one thing that he hasn't tried yet. He turned the switch on his watch and it revealed the murauder's map. Harry took a quick look at the map and thought that his eyes was plying tricks on him. He thought he just saw two Seans on the map but that's not possible or is it...?  
  
  


"Something wrong, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"No, nothing's wrong," said Harry.  
  
  


"Goodnight Harry," said Ron.  
  
  


"Night Ron," said Harry.  
  
  


Harry was to tired to think about something that he wasn't even sure he saw on the map. Harry soon fell asleep.  
  
  


The next morning, all around Hogwarts seem tense. People were seriously thinking about the mission and the outcome if they fail. When Harry, Ron and Hermione was walking down the hall to the Gryffindor table, they saw that some ravenclaws were crying, some had worried faces and some of them were trying to show sympathy for those that are crying. Harry would be leaving after breakfast, they took their seats at the table. Dumbledore was standing in front of everyone. He didn't seem sad or happy but determined which Harry also was.  
  
  


"As many of you know, today a group of trained wizard and I will try to stop a disaster from happening. Not many people know about this mission except for all of you here at Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, Prof. Lupin, Prof. Snape and myself won't be here later on today. I must ask that you all be on your best behavior while we are not present. If you have any concerns, please direct them to Prof. Mcgonagoll while I'm gone. I must ask that you all remain as calm as possible, all will be taken care of. There's no need to panic or worry, we will make sure that everything will be alright. Now, lets eat," said Dumbledore.  
  
  


Dumbledore's speech seem to have calmed everyone down a bit. Those that were crying stopped but still wearing depressed faces.  
  
  


"Cheer up. Eat something, don't just sit here and mope around. Ron, you should eat something too. I can't believe I just said that to you Ron," said Hermione trying to lighten the mood.  
  
  


Harry and Ron still didn't touch their food. They weren't in the mood to eat.  
  
  


"How could you not be sad? How can we cheer up at a time like this? I mean...what if...," said Ron.  
  
  


"Yes Ron, I'm lying to myself here! I am sad but I'm not going to let it take over me! You two need to get a grip on reality, moping around and dieting isn't something that'll help! Harry, you especially need to eat something so you'll have full energy to fight. Don't lose hope already! The battle hasn't even began and look at you two, is this the way to act?!" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry. You're right, Hermione," said Harry and he took a bite of his eggs.  
  
  


"Thanks for waking us up. We needed that," said Ron.  
  
  


When breakfast was over, Harry walked to the front of Hogwarts accompanied by Ron and Hermione. At the front gate, Remus was there waiting for Harry.  
  
  


"Ready Harry?" asked Remus.  
  
  


Harry took a moment and said yes.  
  
  


"Then let's go, everyone else is waiting on the train. Sirius is also waiting for you," said Remus.  
  
  


"Sirius is going?!" asked Harry.  
  
  


"Apparently, yes, he wouldn't thought of letting you go with out him," said Remus.  
  
  


That seem to make Harry feel a bit better that his godfather will be by his side but he also worry that Sirius might get hurt.  
  
  


"Ron, Hermione, don't worry, Harry will be fine. I'll make sure of it and so will Sirius," said Remus.  
  
  


"Thanks Remus, good luck!" said Ron.  
  
  


"We'll wait for your good news," said Hermione.  
  
  


Harry went and embraced a hug from Ron and Hermione.  
  
  


"Be careful pal," whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
  


"We're always here for you," whispered Hermione to Harry.  
  
  


Harry then walk to the train with Remus.  
  
  


"Harry, kick You-Know-Who's butt!!!" yelled Ron after Harry.  
  
  


"Be careful Harry!!" yelled Hermione.  
  
  


Harry stepped into the train and almost immediately spotted Sirius sitting by the window with a terrorized expression on his face. Harry knew that Sirius never wanted to be anywhere near Azkaban again but now he was going to go there again. Harry could almost imagine how Sirius felt right now. The terror of just think about it gives Harry the creeps.  
  
  


"Sirius!" called Harry.  
  
  


Sirius' face immediately lid up at the sight of Harry. They were off to fight evil together. 


	15. The Mission, Part 1

^ Author's note: I don't want to give out too much info because it would ruin the element of surprise.   
  


[CH 15]-The Mission, Part 1

Harry took a seat next to Sirius. The train took off once Dumbledore got on the train.  


"Why are we going on a train? Isn't Azkaban on an island?" asked Harry.  


"Yes, but we are going to Knockturn Alley first to purchase something for the mission," said Sirius.  


"Purchase what?," asked Harry.  


"We're going to purchase cloaks that resemble those of the Dementors," said Sirius.  


"Are we going to disguise as Dementors?" asked Harry.  


"Yes, that is part of the plan, Harry," said Sirius.  


"Sirius, why did you come?" asked Harry very seriously.  


"Because I'm not going to let you do all the hero work!!" said Sirius jokingly.  


"Sirius, I know that this is the last place on earth that you want to be in, you didn't have to come," said Harry who was half happy that Sirius came and half not.  


"Harry, you know I came because of you. You're one of my reason for living and if I don't look after you, who will? Besides, I'm not about to let you have all the ass-kicking and fun! I'd be missing out!" joked Sirius.  


Soon, they arrived at King's cross where they were able to apparate.  


"Harry, hold on to me. We're going to apparate to Knockturn Alley," said Sirius.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


As soon as Harry grab a hold of Sirius, they started moving in what seem to be a whirl of wind and the next thing Harry knew, they were at Knockturn Alley. It was just as Harry remembered it when he landed here by accident with the flow powder.   


"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Sirius.  


"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," answered Harry.  


"Ok Harry, we'll have to stay here while Serverus go but the cloaks. Remember, we can't be seen because there might be death eaters here since this Alley is full of stores devoted to dark arts. We mustn't be seen. So, lay low because people can recognize you," said Sirius.  


Harry nod as he sees Sirius change into a big black dog. Harry saw Snape went inside a store that was in shades of darkness. Few minutes later, Snape came back out of the store with a small box. It was the cloaks in which a spell was cast to make it small. Afterwards, they went to the abandoned shack in Diagon Alley where they all put on the cloaks and apparated straight to the fortress of Azkaban. The moment they stepped foot on the island. Chills and coldness spread through their spine making them shiver.  


"I hate this!" said Sirius.  


Everyone's face became whiter than usual. Remus handed Sirius and Harry a piece of chocolate which warmed them up a bit. They moved on. They entered the gate of Azkaban. They walked cautiously with their wand ready in hand to perform any spell.   


"Everyone, we must take out all the Dementors and lock them up!" said Dumbledore.

All the wizards separated into groups and walked separate ways.  


Meanwhile...back at Hogwarts...  


"I hope Harry's alright," said Ron during lunch time.  


"Me too," said Hermione.  


A moment later, an owl dropped the Daily Prophet on Hermione's lap. She took the Prophet and saw some real bad news.   


"Oh no, how did that wrenched woman find out about this?!! Harry and the other wizards could be in big trouble!" said Hermione.  


"What's wrong?" asked Ron.   


Hermione handed Ron the Daily Prophet and Ron had the same reaction.  


"I can't believe her!! Harry could be going to a trap!" said Ron.  


This was the article on the Daily Prophet that Ron and Hermione saw:  


A Mission in Process

written by Rita Skeeter  


Albus Dumbledore believe that You-Know-Who will break into Azkaban and rescue his loyal death eater with the dementors on their side. Therefore, Dumbledore planned a secret mission ("Well, it's not much of a secret anymore!," said Ron angrily.) to stop the death eater and You-Know-Who from succeeding. This was said to happen today at night. Will this day mark a new era of You-Know-Who ("If it does happen than it's probably going to be your fault!" said Ron.) or will Dumbledore and other cooperating wizards save the wizarding and muggle world? We will provide you with anymore news for this matter.  


"This is horrible!! If You-Know-Who read this than he would be prepare to take out Dumbledore and Harry!" said Ron.  


"What can we do?" asked Hermione.  


"I don't know! You're the genius!," said Ron.  


Back at Azkaban...  


"This is strange, I don't see a single dementor in sight," said Remus.  


"Yeah, but all the prisoners are still in their cells," said Sirius.  


"The question is why aren't the dementors here and where are they?" said Harry.  


"Beats me but without them here, it seems to creep me out more than when they were here," said Sirius.  


"Ditto. Lets head back and find Dumbledore and see if the others found any Dementors," said Remus.  


"Good idea, let's go," said Sirius.  


Everyone else seem to be at the entrance of Azkaban because they too, didn't find any Dementors.  


"Something isn't right here, the Dementors are missing and it's getting dark. In a few hours, Voldemort will be arriving if he's on time," said Dumbledore.   


"So, what are we going to do?" asked one of the wizard.  


"Right now, we don't know where the dementors went but we can wait here for Voldemort and pretend to be the dementors and then we can attack them," said Dumbldore.  


"I hope this works," said Remus.  


While they were waiting, Harry just remembered that Sean was still missing and he wanted to ask Dumbledore if he had found him yet.  


"Prof. Dumbledore?" asked Harry.  


"What is it, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Have you found Sean yet?" asked Harry.  


"No, sorry Harry, he hasn't been found yet," said Dumbledore.  


Harry wasn't really worried about Sean's disappearance. After all, Sean is a death eater. Harry thought that Sean was probably back with Voldemort. He hoped that he wouldn't have to face Sean in a duel or anything because Harry did considered him a friend once.  


Dumbledore told everyone to be in position pretending as Dementors. Harry, Remus, and Sirius stood next to each other. Harry didn't want to stay there for another minute. Even without the real Dementors, Azkanban was a cold place, just the sight of it makes your mood change. Harry bet that Sirius felt the same.   


"Get ready, it's almost time," said Remus.  


"We're ready!" said Harry and Sirius.  


Their plan to ambush Voldemort and his death eater would've worked perfectly but that won't happen because what they didn't know is that Voldemort already knew their plan of ambushing them. Yes, he saw the Daily Prophet. Thanks to Rita Skeeter, she might have just gave the victory to Voldemort hands. This won't be a definite victory for the dark side because Dumbledore won't let that happen, he has something up his sleeve as well.

Suddenly, a sound interrupted everyone's thoughts. This was it. Voldemort and his death eaters have arrived and that's not all that Voldemort brought with him. He had the missing Dementors with him. At the looks of this, Dumbledore and the trained wizards were out numbered by a 100. This was not looking good. The Dementor disguise doesn't help much now. They were surrounded but they were all ready to fight to the end.  


"Let's do this!!" said Sirius.  


Harry just nodded.  


"Albus Dumbledore, what an honor. You and your people will have the chance to witness the biggest change in wizarding history," said Voldemort.  


"I'm afraid that's not why I'm here, Tom," said Dumbledore.  


"Well, then you shouldn't be here," said Voldemort hotly.  


"Ah, but you know what I'm really here for," said Dumbledore.  


Voldemort winced while some death eaters flinched.  


"Dumbledore, I did not come here to chat," said Voldemort and he shot a spell behind his back at Dumbledore.   


Dumbledore saw it coming and he dodged it.  


"Go and do your job!" said Voldemort to the dementors and death eaters.  


"Careful everyone!," said Dumbledore as the wizards shoot some spell back at the enemy.  


Harry was getting pale again by the effect of the Dememtors and same goes for Sirius and Remus but they weren't as pale as Harry. Harry quickly took the piece of chocolate that Remus gave him earlier and ate it. He can't afford to faint now. Harry thought of the happiest thought and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery figure of a stag flashed right in front of Harry's eyes and made some of the dementors back off but there were too many. They kept coming back, time after time. Harry, Sirius and Remus continuously making patronus.  


"We can't hold them off much longer!" said Sirius.  


"Hang on, you two!" said Remus.  


"We're trying!" said Harry and Sirius.  


Meanwhile, Dumbledore was having more trouble as Voldemort and his death eaters out number him in a handicap duel.

"Tom, you're not scared to fight me alone?" said Dumbledore.  


"I'm not scared Dumbledore I can defeat you alone any day but that would just take the fun out of it," said Voldemort.  


By the looks of it, thing aren't going well at the moment. Dementor and death eaters seem to be increasing and the wizards are decreasing. Harry, Sirius and Remus were surrounded by Dementors. Just then, Voldemort spotted Harry, his attention went on to where Harry was.  


"Harry, stand behind me!" said Sirius trying to protect Harry.  


"No!!" said Harry.  


Voldemort was walking closer to Harry. There was no where to go, they were trapped.   


"Harry Potter, how kind of you to make my objective easier," said Voldemort.  


"Voldemort, I didn't come here to make it easier for you, I came here to stop you!" said Harry.  


"Really? Then you shouldn't have come. Now, I don't need to find you since you're conveniently here," said Voldemort evilly.  


"You won't get your hands on Harry!!" said Sirius angrily.  


Voldemort just laughed.  


"Sirius Black, is it? As good as your effort and intension are, I'm afraid you can't do much to stop me," said Voldemort.  


"That's what you think!!" said Remus.  


"Watch out!!" said Dumbledore suddenly.  


It was too late, the dementors has gotten to them. Sirius, Remus and Harry felt a surge of coldness flowing down their body making them weak as the dementors touched them and now was holding them in their tight grips.   


"Didn't I warn you?" said Voldemort.  


It seems that not only Harry, Remus and Sirius were being held in Voldemort's control, all the other wizards were also captive by the dememtors but Dumbledore was still fighting. Harry was struggling with all his might to be free from the dementor's grip but it was no use as he got weaker by the minute. Voldemort walked right up to Harry and inches from him.  


"This is a moment that I've been waiting for, Harry Potter," said Voldemort as he raised his wand at Harry.  


Harry, for the first time he wasn't afraid to die but ashamed to died by the hands of Voldemort.   


"Harry Potter, take your last breath. Avada Kadvra!!" said Voldemort.  


Harry saw a flash of green light shot out from Voldemort's wand, it was heading straight at Harry but Sirius jumped in front of Harry in efforts to block it for him. Then Harry saw the green light bounced off to the side and Sirius was on the ground.  


"Sirius? Sirius? Are you alright??" asked Harry worriedly.  


Sirius didn't move.  


Harry was devastated.   


"No!!!!!!!!" yelled Remus.  


Suddenly, something made Voldemort's eyes grew wide...  


Things had just changed, Voldemort and his followers were all surrounded by ministry members lead by Arthur Weasley. Harry was keeling next to Sirius. Suddenly, Sirius rose up with his wand pointed at Voldemort's chest.  


"Sirius!" said Harry.  


"Don't worry, I'm alright. Thanks Arthur," said Sirius.  


Apparently, at the moment when Voldemort shot the spell, Arthur hit that spell with another spell causing it to bounce off target.  


"Voldemort, you are done, over with!" said Sirius still pointing his wand at Voldemort.  


"HA, HA, HA!!!," laughed Voldemort evilly.  


"What are you laughing about?!" said Sirius.   


Sirius pointed his wand in a warning and dangerous way.  


Just then, more death eaters arrived. Both sides pretty much have the equal amount of people now.  


"What took you so long?!" said Voldemort.  


"I'm so sorry my lord," said a death eater who apparated right in front of Sirius and did the stunning spell.  


Sirius was really knocked out now. Harry with the help of Remus quickly pulled Sirius' body away from Voldemort.  


"Surrender now or we will obliterate you!" said the death eater.  


"I recognize that voice!" said Harry.  


"Ahh, you should," said the death eater.  


The death eater took off his hood and it was a face that Harry recongnized.  


"Sean," said Harry.  


"Harry, I'm not what I seem to be," said Sean.  


"I know, you're a death eater," said Harry.  


"No, there's something else. You see, Sean doesn't exist," said the death eater.  


"What are you saying?" asked Harry.  


"Harry, you must be so lost. Let me show you...," said the death eater.  


The death eater took a look at his watch.  


"One minute," said the death eater.  


Harry had no idea what was happening or what was about to happen. Was this a trick or something else?  


The wizards wasn't about to just stand here and wait to see what's going to happen, they wanted to arrest them. It was a tense moment because everyone was pointing their wands at each other.  


"Wait, don't do anything yet!" said Dumbledore to the wizards.  


"It's going to pass one minute in 10 sec," said Remus.  


"I don't know what that death eater's playing at, he's not getting away!" said Sirius who just regained his consciousness.  


"3, 2, 1," said Remus.  


The death eater's face and body was changing.  


"What's going on?" asked Sirius.   


The death eater grew taller and his face and the shape of his head also changed. Even his hair changed. The death eater looked up and it made everyone especially the ministry members gasps. It revealed the face none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Ministry of Magic.  


"You!" said Harry.  


"Yes, that's right," said Fudge in a tone that Harry had never heard before.  


"Fudge, I should've known that you were part of this seeing as how you kept denying that this very event would happen. This is the lowest you've ever sank," said Dumbledore.  


"Enough! Come on out now!!" said Voldemort.  


Everyone was puzzled at what Voldemort said.  


"Everyone, stick together, he had called upon them," said Dumbledore.  


Harry and every wizards were ready for what's coming. In a matter of seconds, a disaster would break out. You may even call it a global war between the forces of good and evil. They all knew what was coming, it was Voldemort's second ally aside from the dementors, it was worst, the devisibilitors were coming. These dementor-like creatures have their own special power that was as deadly as those of the dementor's kiss. Everyone knew before hand that they would be facing the devisiblitors. It was two days before the mission when they all received the information.  


~Two days before the mission!~  


It was just after dinner did Hermione told Ron and Harry to follow her to Dumbledore's office.  


"Why are we going to Dumbledore?" asked Ron.  


"I have something crucial to tell him, that's why!" said Hermione.  


She was walking in a fast pace. Harry and Ron had to run a bit the catch up with Hermione.  


"Slow down!" yelled Ron after Hermione.  


"Come on!! Hurry up!" she said.  


"Go without me, my stomach is hurting. I just ate, you know!!" said Ron a bit annoyed.  


Hermione ignored this, she instead walked a bit faster.  


When they finally made it to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was standing right in front of his offoce.  


"I had a feeling that you would come to see me Ms. Granger. Come in," said Dumbledore.  


They all went into Dumbledore's office. Ron gladly sat down clutching his stomach for running after a meal. Harry was just curious of what Hermione was up to.  


"Prof, I believe I know what that unknown was on the Muraulder's Map. I wanted to see if you have any idea Prof.," said Hermione.  


"Yes, Ms. Granger, I know what it was the moment you said that you only saw a shadow," said Dumbledore.  


"I did some research the day after and I believe that it was a devisiblitor," said Hermione.  


"Yes, I have informed everyone that they have joined Voldemort," said Dumbledore.  


"Prof, what are they?" asked Harry.  


"They're creatures that have the power of invisibility and stonage. Stonage is their ultimate power, it is extremely deadly. What it does is that it turns it's victims into stone," said Dumbledore.  


"What can we do to avoid being turned into a stone?" asked Harry.  


"First of all, you must be able to see it before you can do anything to them. In order to make them visible, you must throw this magical powder at them then when they are visible, you say the spell, extier laxto," said Dumbledore.  


~Back to the mission!~  


Everyone was equipped with this magical powder in their cloaks. All that was left to do was wait for them to appear. They will know their arrival by listening to their cries...  


At the moment, the ministry members that arrived earlier are keeping the dementors and death eaters occupied while Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and the other wizards stand guard for the arriving devisiblitors. Then they all heard loud cries (or squeal) that sounds that they're here.  


"Excellent. Prepare to suffer!" said Voldemort.


	16. The Mission, Part 2

^A/N: Continue the mission!   
  


[CH 16]-The Mission, Part 2

This was not a time for mistakes, devisibilitors were dropping in all over the place. Harry grabbed a handful of magic powder and throw it around him. The devisiblitors appeared in their physical form. Harry found that he was surrounded by them, he took his wand and said extier laxto continuously. Everyone else was busy with the many other devisiblitors surrounding them too. It was getting really dangerous when Harry didn't see the devisibilitor behind him since he was busy trying to take care of the ones in front of him. The devisibilitor raised his hands ready to turn Harry into a stone.  


"Harry, move!!" yelled Sirius.  


Harry wasn't fast enough but Dumbledore saw what was happening and blast that devisibilitor away.  


"Thanks Prof. Dumbledore," said Harry.  


"There is no time for thank you's, it's too dangerous right now, Voldemort told his servants to kidnap you. We can't allow that to happen. Harry, I need you to leave this area, it's too much of a risk with all these dementors and devisibilitors here. For now, find somewhere as far from here as possible," said Dumbledore.  


"But Prof., I'm fine, I can handle it," said Harry.

"Harry, this is no time to argue, as I said, it is too much of a risk. Now go, before the enemy sees you!! I'll hold them off while you go!" said Dumbledore.  


"What about Sirius? I can't leave him here! And Remus!" said Harry.  


"Harry, listen to me, go alright?! I'll be fine, me and Remus will come get you when this is taken care of!!" said Sirius.  


Harry finally decide to go, he gave Sirius a quick hug.  


"Be careful!" said Sirius.  


"You too!" said Harry.  


"Alright Harry, go when I give you the signal," said Dumbledore.  


Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius raised their wands and shouted "extier laxto" together, all the devisibilitors in the front vanquished.  


"Go now!" said Dumbledore.  


Harry took off, he didn't know where to go since he didn't exactly know his way around Azkaban but he did what Dumbledore told him and ran as far as he can from where the battle is taking place. Harry went really far until he couldn't hear the distant sound from the fight. Harry was breathing heavily, he was exhausted. He found a small room and he went in. In it was many brooms and weapons such as axes of different sizes. There were huge one as well as small ones. Harry sat down on the floor, resting for a moment. He wondered what this room was for. Suddenly, Harry was startled by a creaking sound. All of a sudden, Harry knew that there was someone or something outside this room. Harry holds his wand tightly as the door slowly creeks open...  


"Who is it?!" asked Harry.  


There was no answer. Harry walked slowly to the door and he flung it open, he found...nothing. Harry was starting to feel really insecure, was he hallucinating? No, he couldn't be. Harry closed the door and stepped back. suddenly, out of no where, in front of Harry appeared a man...in death eater clothes. Harry was completely taken by surprise. The death eater didn't do anything yet. He just stood there facing Harry.   


"Back off!" said Harry who didn't exactly know what to expect or do.  


The death eater still did nothing. Harry wanted to know who this person was but as the stranger's face was hidden under his hood, there was no way that Harry can make out the face.  


"Harry," said the death eater.  


Harry was startled that he spoke, his voice was somehow so familiar yet Harry couldn't quite put his hands on it.  


"You're here to capture me, aren't you?" asked Harry stupidly.  


It took a while before the death eater answered.  


"No," he said finally and firmly.  


This was really puzzling Harry.   


"Maybe he isn't a death eater," thought Harry.  


"Who are you?" asked Harry.  


"I don't think this is the time to discuss this. Come with me," said the stranger.  


Harry didn't know what to do.   


"Are you a real death eater?" asked Harry.  


"No, now come with me, I will take you some place safe," said the stranger.  


"Why should I trust you?" asked Harry.  


"I don't know, that's for you to decide," said the stranger.  


Harry didn't want to go, he had no idea who this person was and who he's working for. Then again, if Harry said no, he might put himself in danger. Who knows if this stranger is really a death eater and is trying to bring him to Voldemort.  


"No! I'm sorry but I don't know who you work for and I'm not going to come with you!" said Harry.  


"I don't think that you've made the right choice," said the stranger.  


The voice of the stranger changed, it was a voice that Harry couldn't forget. That's because he hears this voice almost everyday at the Hogwarts castle.  


"Malfoy!" said Harry.  


"Yes, it's me Potter!" said Malfoy.  


Draco Malfoy removed his hood.   


"I should've known. What did you do Malfoy? You used a growing potion so you can get taller?" said Harry.  


"You better watch yourself, Potter! My master will get you!" said Malfoy.  


"Following your father's foot steps, huh?" asked Harry.  


"That's right. He is," said Malfoy's dad who just apparated into the room.  


"Father," said Malfoy.  


"Good job, son, you found Mr. Potter, our lord will be pleased," said Lucius.  


In Harry's mind, he was trying to find someway out of this room but the Malfoys were blocking the way out. He had no where to go. Harry had to try something, he held his wand tight behind his back, ready to perform the stunning spell.  


"Let's make this easier, shall we? Come with us now," said Lucius.  


Draco was grinning from ear to ear seeing Harry in their control.  


Harry didn't move.  


"I've asked you nicely but I guess I'll have to do it the hard way," said Lucius.  


After that sentence, Harry quickly point his wand at Lucius and said "Stupify!" and he swiftly point his wand at Draco afterward.  


"Stupify!" yelled Harry.  


Both of them were flung back to the wall and was knocked unconscious. Harry ran out of the room and went straight down the hallway when Harry was suddenly knocked down by something.   


"Harry!!" said a voice.  


Harry picked up his glasses from the floor since it was knocked off of his face. His eyesight came back into view when he put them back on.  


"Sirius!! Remus!!" said Harry.  


"Sorry, I didn't see you coming," said Sirius.  


"I guess I didn't either," said Harry.  


"Are you two ok?" asked Remus.  


"Yeah, we're fine," said both of them.  


"Come on, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving since we found Harry," said Remus.  


"Yes, you're right, let's go," said Sirius with sweat all over him.  


"What's happening?" asked Harry.  


"Harry, let's just talk and walk at the same time," said Remus.  


"Listen Harry, things had gotten out of hand, that's why we came to find you before something happens to you," said Sirius.  


"That's right, Harry. Voldemort has enough people to help him fight and release his death eaters from their prison cells and that means that the balance of wizards on the good and dark side has shifted," said Remus.  


"Yes, that's why we came to get you before he gets his hands on you and you know what will happen if he does get his hands on you," said Sirius.  


Harry nodded.  


"So where are you taking me?" asked Harry.  


"We're going to take you back to Hogwarts," said Sirius.  


"No, I want to stay!" said Harry.  


"Harry, there a big risk that Voldemort will...," said Remus before he was interrupted.  


"I know that it's a big risk and all but that's what I came prepared for! It's a risk that I'm willing to take, I've made that decision and that's why I'm here...to stop Voldemort!" said Harry.  


"Harry, I know that you are determined but it's just to dangerous," said Sirius.  


"Sirius, I'm always in danger. Instead of hiding or running away from it, I want to face it, finish it, then I would no longer be in constant danger," said Harry.  


"Harry, I think you're right. I'm with you," said Remus.  


"Thanks Remus," said Harry.  


"Sirius?" said Remus.  


Sirius sighed. Harry did make a lot of sense, thought Sirius and running from it won't always be a solution.  


"Well,...what are we waiting for?? There are fellow wizards that needs our help! Let's go kick some death eater butts!!" said Sirius.  


Harry smiled at Sirius, he was happy that Sirius understand what he felt.  


Harry, Sirius and Remus have their wands in hand and head back to where the fight was. When they've made it there, many wizards and death eaters alike were lying on the floor. Dumbledore was having a duel with Voldemort. Suddenly a devisiblitor appeared right next to Sirius.  


"Extier laxto!" yelled Harry.  


"Thanks," said Sirius.  


"Let even the odds!" said Remus.  


"How?" asked Srius.  


"By joining in the fight!! Duh!" said Remus.  


"It still won't be even," said Sirius.  


"What did you do? Count the death eaters?" asked Remus.  


"Yup!" said Sirius.  


"Hey, stop chatting you two! Let's go help!" said Harry.  


"Alright, sorry, just trying to lighten the mood," said Sirius.  


"Uh-ha," said Harry.  


"Alright, I'll be serious now," said Sirius.  


The three of them went toward the lot of dementors that were giving trouble to the wizards.  


"Expecto Patronum!!" yelled Harry, Sirius and Remus.  


Half a dozen of the dementors went away.

Yes, it can be," said Remus happily.  


"Thanks for saving our butts!! You could've come earlier and speared us the dramatic entrance!!" said Sirius.  


"Shh!" said Remus to Sirius.  


The man was standing inches away from Harry. He had his eyes on Harry. Harry also had his eyes on the man. They were staring at each other and not know what to say to each other. It wasn't an awkward moment but a moment that was speechless as well as overwhelming. It was true that everyone at this moment saw the happiness in Harry's and the man's eyes. Harry was the first to say something.  


"Dad?" asked Harry innocently.  


The man couldn't answer because Voldemort interrupted them.   


"I knew you would betray me for your no good son! You have made a big mistake but it was obvious that this was bound to happen sooner or later," said Voldemort.  


"If you knew that this was bound to happen, then why did you keep me in your ranks?" asked the man with gritted teeth.  


"Because...you were part of my up most brilliant plan. You didn't actually think that I believe that you're a true death eater, do you?" said Voldemort.  


This was the first time that Harry heard his father's voice, well, not exactly but in person, it sounded much different or maybe it was just in this situation did his father sounds so brave like there's nothing in this world that he's afraid of...except to lose someone dear.  


"Voldemort, why don't you just keep this between me and you? Keep everyone out of this!" said James with an intense tone of voice.  


Dumbledore seem a bit worned out but he was still standing.   


"Don't," said Dumbledore to James.  


"You seem to have forgotten me, I'm not done," said Dumbledore with power in his voice.  


Voldemort didn't like the idea of fighting with Dumbledore once more and he wasn't going to play fair.  


"Sirius, Remus, take Harry and go!" said James.  


Harry was too overwhelmed with having to see a person that he hadn't seen since he was a baby and a person that he never thought possible of seeing. It scared Harry of the words that his father just said. It was the same thing he saw in his images of the night when Voldemort came to the Potters'. It was the same thing his father said to his mother. Harry didn't know if this was all just a dream or not. It seemed to good to be true. Sirius saw Harry's expression and knew what he was going through.  


"Harry, it's true, he's alive," said Sirius.  


Harry once lost his dad for an unknown reason and he wasn't about to let him out of his reach again.   


"It cannot end like this," thought Harry.  


"I said go!!" yelled James.  


"James..., James, you might as well leave too. It's no use staying but either way, you won't live to see tomorrow," said Voldemort.  


Sirius and Remus didn't want to leave but for Harry's sake, they hesitantly grabbed Harry and started to go.  


"No, I'm not leaving!! Let me go!!" said Harry with his eyes on his father.  


"Like father, like son. Making decisions without thinking about the danger you are putting yourselves in or the consequences that comes with your choice," said Voldemort.  


"Don't you make any remark that involves my son! I swear that I'll make your life a living hell if you mess with Harry again!," said James angrily.  


"James..., don't over react," said Dumbledore.  


"Tisk, tisk, tisk, how fatherly of you but you just don't learn. Harry, your father's right, you should've left when he told you to, now you'll have to watch him suffer. Then it will be your godfather and his friend. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, yes, you will watch them all suffer then it will be your turn. By the way feel free to feel guilty because you are the reason why they all have to suffer...unless...you give yourself up now," said Voldemort.  


"Harry-ahh!!" said James when an intense pain was cast upon him.

"James!! Dad!!" yelled Harry, Sirius and Remus at the same time.  


"Flamaous!" said Dumbledore.  


James stopped rolling in pain as Voldemort was knocked down. He was struggling to get up and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.  


"Prof., what did you do?" asked Harry.   


"I put a burning curse on him, his whole body feels like it's on fire but I don't think that it will last much longer," said Dumbledore and he was right.  


Voldemort slowly got on his feet when the pain in his eyes stopped.  


"Nice try, old man but not good enough. My turn," said Voldemort.  


"Crucio!," said Voldemort.  


It hit Dumbledore hard and it inflected a lot of pain.  


"Now, let's take care of you. This is for betraying me!" said Voldemort.  


Voldemort tried to inflect pain on James just as he did a while ago but nothing happened.  


"Voldemort, you underestimated me again. You can no longer put me in pain with your mind because I no longer have the darkmark on my arm," said James.  


Voldemort was shocked.  


"How did you remove it? It's not possible," said Voldemort.  


"Oh, it's not. That's what you think!," said James.  


"Strechister!" yelled Remus.   


Voldemort was tied up but it only took him a few seconds to get himself loose. Sirius helped Dumbledore up as he stopped the curse but he didn't realize who was behind him...  


"Sirius, move!!!" yelled James.  


But it was too late, Voldemort was behind Sirius and he grabbed him and had his wand to Sirius' heart. Sirius had no way to escape because his wand was knocked out of his hand on the floor. He couldn't reach it and if he make any sudden move, who knows what Voldemort will do to him.  


"Let him go!!!," yelled Harry.  


Harry, Remus, James and Dumbledore all had their wand pointed at Voldemort.

"I've warned you Harry Potter. Your godfather will be history!!" said Voldemort.  


Voldemort seem to be in trouble himself. Many of his servants we're down as for many were captured by the ministry by this time.  


"You have no where to go, Voldemort," said Remus.  


"Yes, give it up now," said Dumbledore firmly.  


Sirius saw the distraction that his friends are giving Voldemort. This could be his chance to escape. Remus, James and Harry saw what Sirius wanted to do, they tried to distract Voldemort more so that his attention would go to them. Harry was worried.   


"What if Voldemort catches him, what will he do to him if he does?" thought Harry.  


His godfather was in the hands of Voldemort, he at the moment felt that he was useless that he couldn't do anything.  


"Yeah, you can't escape Voldemort," said Remus to creat distraction.  


"You sure won't, you slimeball!!" said James.  


Remus whispered to James, "We're trying to get him distracted, NOT MAD!"  


"Opps, sorry," said James.  


Sirius saw the moment, Voldemort's arm was on the side, Sirius quickly seize the moment and ran away from Voldemort. Voldemort saw him.  


"Stupefy!!," said Voldemort and it hit Sirius.  


Sirius seem to be knocked out. He was inches away from James. James tried to grab him but Voldemort got him first.  


"Accio Sirius!," said Voldemort.  


Voldemort had Sirius' body in his possession and he then vanished with it.  


"No!! He apparated!!," said James.  


"This is horrible," said Remus.  


Harry was speechless, he was now in devastation.   


What are they going to do? No, the question is, what will Voldemort do to Sirius?  
  
  
"Everyone, lock up these death eaters," said Dumbledore.  


"Albus, what do we do with him?," asked Moody who pointed to the unconscious Fudge.  


"He'll come with us, I need to talk to him when he wakes up," said Dumbledore.  


"Prof. Dumbledore, what are we going to do about Sirius?," asked Remus.  


"We'll talk about that once we get back to Hogwarts. It won't be easy getting Sirius back, we will need to plan first," said Dumbledore.  


Remus, James and Harry wanted to object but Dumbldore's words were final. Harry couldn't imagine what Voldemort could be doing to his godfather this very moment. He didn't want to wait longer because the longer Sirius is in Voldemort's hands, the more danger he will be in and James and Remus felt the same.  


^ I'm sorry if Sirius fans might not like this, Sirius is my favorite character but this is a fanfiction...anything I want to write for my plot happens. As many of you have read the small summary...it is there. Just wanted to make that clear for everyone, especially Sirius fans. Also, this situation will be further explained later on, Review!


	17. The Return to Hogwarts

^A/N: Continue the mission!   
  


[CH 17]-The Return to Hogwarts

"Come on, Harry. We're going to apparate," said James.  


Harry nodded and took his father's hand then they were off. They landed at Hogsmeade where they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was there and knew that they would get back to Hogwarts from the fireplace in her bar.  


"Thanks Rose," said Remus as he threw floo powder into the fire.  


"Anytime, Remus," said Rosmerta.  


Remus jumped into the fire and he was gone.  


"James, is that you?! James Potter?" asked Madam Rosmerta suddenly realize the person next to Harry.  


"Yes, it's me Rosie," said James.  


"But how is that possible?" asked Rosmerta.  


"It's a long story. Maybe next time I'll tell you but right now we're in a hurry," said James.  


"Oh, no problem. I'm so glad you're back," said Madam Rosmerta.  


"Thanks. Ready Harry?" asked James.  


"Yeah," answered Harry.  


"You go first. I'll be right behind you," said James.  


Harry threw some floo powder into the fire and jumped in just as Remus did.  


Harry then stepped foot on what seems to be Dumbledore's office. Remus lend a hand to help Harry up.  


"Thanks," said Harry as he straighten his glasses.   


James appeared right after Harry as he said he would be.  


"Harry, you should rest," said James.  


Harry still couldn't believe his eyes of the person in front of him.

"Are you really my father?" asked Harry just to make sure.

"Yes, I am," responded James.

Harry was curious. Where did his father came from? All these years, he thought that he was dead and one day, his father pop out of nowhere and saved them. Where has he been all these years? If he was alive, why didn't he show himself to him? With all these questions swimming inside Harry's mind, there was no way that he can rest! Not to mention, Sirius is captured by the worst person that you can possibly be captive by.

"I don't mean to be rude but where have you been throughout my life?" said Harry who seemed a bit upset.

"Harry...," said Remus.

"No, I'm sorry but I really want to know. I think I deserve an explanation. Sirius knew, he told me that I would see my parent someday and here you are. It's just that...

Harry didn't finish his sentence because he was in tears now.

"Harry," called James softly as he put his warm hand on Harry's shoulder,"I'm sorry that I didn't get to let you know before I left, if there was a way that I could've told you, I would have. You were only a baby at the time, you wouldn't understand even if I told you, I couldn't leave a letter for you to read or find someway to tell you but I had to leave, for your sake as well as everyone," James said painfully.

Harry was silenced for a moment, then asked, "why?"

" How is it going to help when you left me years ago? I-I...don't understand," said Harry.

"You will understand why your father did this but now is not the time," said Dumbledore who just appeared through the fireplace.

"Prof. Dumbledore, how is everything?" asked Remus.

"Everything is fine for now, the death eaters, dementors and the devisibilitors are kept under control. We succeeded our mission...but with one bad casualty," said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked James.  
  


Dumbledore didn't say anything yet because he knew that the news would devastate Harry even more.

"Harry, I suggest you go back to the dormitories. Ron, Hermione and everyone else is waiting for you. I will inform you any news of Sirius," said Dumbledore whom saw the look on Harry's face.

"I'll escort you," said James.

"No, I'll do it, you don't know how the students going to react if they see James Potter," said Remus.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," said James.

Harry didn't want to head back to the dormitories yet. He knew something was wrong by the comment that Dumbledore made and that he suggests Harry to be at the dormitories. 

"It must be something real bad if Dumbledore didn't want me to hear it," thought Harry while walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," said the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry just nod and gave a weak smile. He wasn't in a good mood. Well, who would after all that's happened?

"Milkshake," said Remus and the portrait opened.

The common room became silenced. Harry then saw two very happy faces greeting him.

"Harry!!" said Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione," said Harry who was given a tight hug from his best bud Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione was so happy to see Harry, they had nothing to say but they didn't need to say anything. Seeing his best friends, Harry cheered up a bit.

"Harry, I knew you'll do well. It's great to see you. The last time I saw you, it seemed like forever," said Ron who gave Harry a pad on the shoulder.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried when we saw the article on the daily prophet. I kept getting horrible thoughts of you not coming back," said Hermione in tears.

"It's ok Hermione, relax. I'm fine and in one piece," said Harry.

"Took her advice, did ya?" said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a stern look for joking.  
  


Fred and George prepared a "feast" again for Harry's return but Harry wasn't hungry nor was he happy. Harry was greeted by everyone and had been padded on the shoulder with people saying good job or welcome back. Harry at the moment could care less. He didn't joined in the celebration and went up to the dormatories.

"Hey Remus! What's up with Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yea, I thought he'd be happy to be back," said Hermione.

"Oh, he is happy to be back. This was the first time he smiled since he left but something happened during the mission," said Remus.

"What?!!!" yelled Ron after Remus told them what happened to Sirius.

"Shh," said Remus.

"Sorry," said Ron.

"Oh, poor Harry. No wonder he was so sad," said Hermione.

"Well, I should head back. Take care of Harry, I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Remus.

"Ok, bye," said Ron.

"Bye Remus. Let's go check on him," said Hermione.

Hermione and Ron head up to the boys dormitories.

"Wait, you can go up there, it's the boys dormitories!!" said Ron.

Hermione gave Ron an "I know but it's for a good reason look."

"Oh yea, I forgot, you're part male," said Ron trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione suddenly gave a stare that can kill to Ron and he immediately shut up.

When they reached the entrance of the dormitories, they saw Harry on his bed looking at a photo album.

"Harry," said Hermione softly.

No answer.

"Harry, buddy," said Ron softly as well.

Harry suddenly realize who called him and looked up.

"Hey...," said Harry sadly.

Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry's bed and both sat on each side of Harry.

"What are you looking at?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just an old photo album of my father and Sirius," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ron.

"Harry, we know what happened and we're really feel bad too and...," Hermione tried to say but didn't finish.

"I know you two care about me and that you're here to try and cheer me up but I just need...need...," said Harry.

"Us," finished Ron.

"Harry, we'll help you get through this," said Hermione.

"No, you two haven't got a clue how I feel right now,"said Harry.

"We know how you feel! You're not the only one that knows Sirius!" said Ron who was getting frustrated with Harry.

"You two haven't heard everything," said Harry.

"Then why else are you so damn upset other then Sirius?!" said Hermione.

"Hermione!! Yikes! The world just ended, Hermione said damn," said Ron.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting the way that I am. It's just that so much happened in so little time. The pressure is just too much," said Harry.

"Well, what's wrong, Harry? You can tell us," said Hermione.

"Yeah, Harry. What's going on?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed deeply. 

"My dad's alive," said Harry.

"What are you saying?" asked Ron

"My father, James is alive" said Harry again.

"That can't be," said Hermione.

"I thought the same thing but he appeared out of nowhere and saved Sirius and Remus from some dementors," said Harry.

"Freaky," said Ron.

"How is he alive?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, he said he'll tell me tomorrow because Dumbledore had to talk to them," said Harry.

"What about?" asked Ron.  
  
  
"Don't know but it must be something bad. They didn't want me to hear it," said Harry.

^Review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter is updated!^


	18. Understanding

^A/N: Time for James to explain.  
  


[CH 18]-Understanding  
  
~Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office~  
  
  
  


"What is the big casualty?" asked James.  
  
  
  


Just then Remus returned.  
  
  
  


"You're just in time. You two remember that fudge was one of the death eaters, we had captured him. Moody was going to bring him to us so we can try and get the location of Voldemort's hide out from him and we would have found Sirius," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"Yes! So, what's the problem?" asked James.  
  
  
  


"Fudge is gone," said Dumbldore.  
  
  
  


"What do you mean gone?! He escaped?" asked Remus.  
  
  
  


"No, he's gone. Dead. Turned to ashes," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"But how?" asked James.  
  
  
  


"The darkmark. Voldemort was unsucessful at releasing his death eaters, not to mention his faithful ones but a bigger mistake was leaving Fudge here. He figured that we would use him to find where his hide out is. Fudge is a coward and with a little intimidation, he would've told us everything we needed to know. The darkmark that Voldemort planted on his death eaters has the power to take their soul out of their body with their body burned to ash," said Voldemort.  
  
  
  


"Thank Merlin that I removed it in time," said James.  
  
  
  


"So now, we've lost the chance to find Sirius?" asked Remus.  
  
  
  


"For now, yes, it would be difficult," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"Can't we asked the other death eaters that are locked up?" asked James.  
  
  
  


"I'm afraid we can't," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"Why is that?" asked James.  
  
  
  


"They're also gone," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"What? He killed his most faithful death eaters that tried to release just today?!" said Remus.  
  
  
  


"Remus, you must realize something. There is nothing that Voldemort value most then his survival and he doesn't trust anyone fully. Therefore, it order to insure his safety, he destroyed his own so that they can't say anything at all," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"I knew he would do something like this! That selfish son of a bitch!" said James.  
  
  
  


"Please, mind the language," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"Sorry, Albus," said James.   
  
  
  


"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Remus.  
  
  
  


"Moody and Author had set up a search, they're working on it. So, in the mean time, there's nothing else that we can do. I believe that you two should also get some rest," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


Remus and James were about to leave when Dumbldore stopped James. Remus waited outside the door.  
  
  
  


"James, Harry is really taking all this too hard. I don't think that he can take much more pressure. I suggest you tell him everything tommorow," siad Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


"Everything?! Wouldn't that trouble him even more with all this info?" said James.  
  
  
  


"No, tell him. Understanding is a part in getting better mentally," said Dumbldore.  
  
  
  


"Alright, if you think that's what I should do," said James.  
  
  
  


"Goodnight," said James.  
  
  
  


"Goodnight, James," said Dumbledore.  
  
  
  


Remus and James was given a temporary room in the teacher's dormitories. When they both reached their separate rooms next to each other's, they said goodnight and went to their own room.   
  
  
  


James' things were on the floor next to the closet but he was to tired to unpack now. Once he entered the room, he dropped on to the bed. He was so tired that the bed seem to be the most comfortable thing he had ever been in. All these years, he had nothing but stress on his shoulder, now the stress and pressure on his shoulder seemed to have soften. No matter how tired or sleepy James was, he couldn't sleep. James thought about how he would tell Harry all about his past and why he left Harry when he was only a baby. James felt so bad for leaving Harry when he was so little. He didn't blame Harry if he was mad at him. It was a horrible thing, he had to watch his son be raised by the Dursleys. James didn't actually think that this would happen, he thought that when he left, Harry would be taken care of by his best friend and Harry's godfather, Sirius but who could've thought that that slimy git of a rat, Peter would do such a thing. James then thought that Dumbldore was right, he needed to rest. So, James laid down and tried to sleep. It was hard for him, the bed, the room, everything seem so empty, he missed his lovely wife Lily. The women whom he loved so dearly and the women who gave birth to his son. He had never felt so alone but he slowly made himself to sleep.  
  
  
  


The next day was a very cheerful day, for every student at Hogwarts at least. Harry wasn't a bit happy, neither was Remus, James and all the staff members. Even Snape had nothing bad to say to his worst enemy or Harry today. Dumbledore excused Harry from classes that day, he felt that Harry need to spend time with his father and understand the situation and the past of James that he never knew much about.  
  
  
  


Harry went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione and it was only because they dragged him. At the Gryffindor table:  
  
  
  


"Come on Harry, eat your breakfast," said Hermione.  
  
  
  


"No, I'm not hungry," said Harry.  
  
  
  


"Harry, you've got to eat something! You haven't eaten in two days!!" said Ron stuffing his own mouth with food in the mean time.  
  
  
  


Harry then stood up.  
  
  
  


"You two enjoy your breakfast, I'm gonna go," said Harry.  
  
  
  


"But where are you going? You haven't even touch your food!!" asked Ron.  
  
  
  


Harry left before he could answer.  
  
  
  


Harry went to see his dad, he didn't want to wait any longer. He wants to know what reason could there be that his dad would leave him when he was little. Harry didn't know where his dad was and decided to go ask Prof. Dumbledore, on his way there, he saw Remus.  
  
  
  


"Hey Remus!" called Harry.  
  
  
  


"Hi Harry, what's up?" asked Remus.  
  
  
  


"Well, I want to know where my dad is," said Harry.  
  
  
  


"Umm, he's in his room. That's in the teacher dormitories. Do you know where that is?" said Remus.  
  
  
  


"No, not really," said Harry.  
  
  
  


"Here, why don't I show you," said Remus.  
  
  
  


Harry followed Remus through a passage way that was very close to Dumbledore's office. The passage way was pretty dark as well as a bit creepy.  
  
  
  


"You guys sleep here?!" asked Harry.  
  
  
  


"Well...yea. Just temporary," said Remus.  
  
  
  


Remus lead Harry to another corridor of the passage way and stopped.  
  
  
  


"Well, you go ahead yourself. It's that room right over there," said Remus.  
  
  
  


"Thanks Remus," said Harry.  
  
  
  


"No problem," said Remus.  
  
  
  


The door of James room was open. Harry slowly walked over by the doorway and saw James sitting on the bed, looking at something that Harry couldn't see. Harry knocked on the door softly. James turned his head and saw Harry. He quickly put down the object that he was looking at and gave Harry a weak smile.   
  
  
  


"Umm, come in," said James.  
  
  
  


Harry went into the room. He noticed that the room was very empty, he could see that he haven't touched his things or unpack. James grabbed a coat from his bag .  
  
  
  


"Harry, let's talk outside. We'll walk and talk," said James.  
  
  
  


"Ok," said Harry.  
  
  
  


So they went out of the passage way and headed to the Hogwarts' ground.  
  
  
  


"Harry, I know you want an explaination and I'll give it to you right now. It's a really long story," said James.  
  
  
  


"I have all of today," said Harry.  
  
  
  


"Alright, ok. Well, lets get straight to it. I'll start at the night when Voldemort found us. Me and your mom was worried. We felt that something was wrong. I should've made a better judgement then to trust Peter as our secret keeper. Anyways, before we went into hiding, Albus called me to him and he told me about a plan that will end Voldemort. There would be a person that will stick with Voldemort undercover and that person will deliver us all the information of what is going on the dark side. True it was a very dangerous and risky mission but if it succeeds, this world would be a lot happier. Of course, not just anyone would qualify for this job. Dumbldore trusted me but he didn't force me to go on this mission. He knew that I would want to stay with my family and besides, your mother wouldn't have let me go," said James.  
  
  
  


"Then why did you go?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  


"The truth is, I wasn't going to go but when that night came, I changed my mind. Everything changed when Voldemort killed your mother. I knew that as long as Voldemort lived, you will always be in danger and when your mother died, you were the only thing left of your mother and me. I couldn't lose you so I did what I had to do as a father and it was to protect you. Voldemort always wanted me on their side, the night he came, I made the choice to join him if he would let you and your mother live but I knew that he wouldn't actually not kill you or your mother. That night, I told Sirius to take your mother and you to somewhere else but it was too late. Voldemort came and took your mother away from me and you. I did everything I could to save you but it didn't work. Luckily, you saved yourself," said James.  
  
  
  


"So, you were an undercover death eater all this time?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  


"Yes and I took lots of information from Voldemort to our side hoping that it will get us a step closer to stopping Voldemort. I'm sorry, Harry," said James.  
  
  
  


Harry didn't know what to say. Harry thought that it was brave of him to sacrifice so much to bring peace to the wizarding world, yet at the same time, Harry felt mad that his father left him.   
  
  
  


^So, I'm leaving you guys here. Will Harry forgive James? Or would he be mad at him? Review!^


	19. Catching Up

^A/N: New one.  
  


[CH 19]-Catching Up  
  
He started thinking, was he really that important to him. Obviously, I wasn't important enough to make him stay and take care of me. No, snap out of it! I shouldn't think that way. He cared for everyone and he did it for me and all the good wizarding families out there just as I did when I went to Azkaban. What was I thinking, I shouldn't be so selfish. My dad did a good thing and I'm proud of it and I'm glad that he's back.   


James had a nervous/anxious/scared expression on his face all at the same time. He seem to be waiting for a response as to see if Harry was mad and if he is, would Harry forgive him for what he did.   


Harry then looked into his father's eyes and smiled.  


This relieved James a great deal but he still wasn't sure how Harry felt about this.  


"It's ok," said Harry.  


"Really? You're not mad or think that it was too selfish of me?" said James.  


"Well, I was mad and thought that you cared about other people more then me but then I thought about it and knew that you did what you thought was right. You did it for the good of everyone. So if anyone's selfish, it would be me thinking that you were selfish," said Harry.  


"No, I understand why you would think that but I'm glad you're not mad anymore," said James.  


"I have a question that I have been curious about," said Harry.  


"What is it?" asked James.  


"You had the darkmark when you joined Voldemort, right?" asked Harry.  


"Yea, I did but I don't have it anymore," said James.  


"But how did you remove it?" asked Harry.  


"Oh, that. It's quite simple actually. Before I joined Voldemort, I knew what I was getting myself into. I didn't want an ugly tattoo on my arm. Dumbledore figured out a way that I can remove it when it was over and that was a potion. It took some time but we finally made the potion. Here's how it works, I rubbed potion at the spot on my arm that the darkmark would be put on. This allowed me to be able to remove it later on," explained James.  


"That's brilliant," said Harry  


Then there was silent between them until James decided to break the silence.  


"So, what should we do for the rest of the day?" asked James.  


"I don't know," said Harry.  


"Hmm. Wait! I know! Be right back, wait for me," said James and he went off into the castle.  


"O...k," said Harry but he didn't think that his dad heard him.  


Harry went and sat down on the side of the lake and skip stones while waiting for James to return.   


"Sorry," said Harry because he accidently threw one of the stone at a sea creature.  


The creature seemed a bit mad that Harry didn't look where he was throwing the stone but went back to what it was doing anyways. Just after that, James returned.   


"Hey, Dumbledore gave me permission. Come with me!" said James.  


"Permission for w-what?" said Harry while James pulled Harry to follow him.  


James brought Harry to the opening of the secret passageway to Hogsmeade.  


"Do you have my watch? I mean your watch?," asked James.  


"Umm, yea. What do you want to do with-," asked Harry but didn't get to finish the question.  


"Good. Give it to me," said James.  


Harry took off the watch and handed it to James.  


"Grab on to a part of me, not the bottom part! Grab my shirt or something," said James.  


Harry did. James hold the watch and he did something to it.  


"But what-  


Harry was now felt that he was swirling through the air. He felt dizzy and also like he had a headache. Suddenly, without notice, Harry step foot on solid ground, not knowing where he was because his eyes hadn't come to focus yet. James extended a hand and Harry took it.  


"Where are we and how did we get here?" asked Harry.  


"Welcome Harry to the headquarter of Zonko's," said James.  


"What?!" said Harry.  


His eyes grew wide as he saw a big factory looking building in front of him.  


"Like it?" asked James.  


"Yeah!" said Harry.  


He thought that this was really cool but how did they get here?  


"How did we get here?" asked Harry.  


"We apparated," said James.  


"But we can't," said Harry.  


"We did. Oh yea, Sirius hadn't told you and Remus probably didn't know. Well, this watch has one extra option that only I know. It has the power to allow me to apparate anywhere. I was quite the inventor back then," said James grinning.   


He handed Harry the watch back. Harry was amazed.   


"My dad...is so awesome!" thought Harry.  


They went to the front gate of the Zonko's headquarter. It beared a sign that said: No Trespassing, employee and working personal only.  


"We can't go in there, you're not an employee," said Harry feeling a slight disappointment.  


"You're right, I'm no employee. I'm a V.I.P," said James as the gates opened.  


A man was on the other side of the gate and he was surprised to see James.   


"Oh my! Is it not our V.I.P. When I saw the newspaper and it said that you're alive, I didn't believe it but now I do! How are you, James?," asked the man.  


"Good and good to see you," said James.  


The guy was a chubby guy, he was in wacky looking designs on his cloak and had a very jolly face. Harry thought that he could pass as Santa Clause.  


"Well, what do you know? You brought someone! Oh my! It's Mr. Harry Potter! What an honor, two Potter here at the same time! Why don't you two come in?" said the man.  


"See...Harry, V.I.P. By the way, he's the manager of Zonko's. He's Mr. Defode Heist," said James as they entered the headquarter.  


It's amazing how James has connection with such wizards. Harry couldn't wait to see the inside of the Zonko's headquarter.   


"Wow!" said Harry excitingly when they entered.  


It was like the world of toys, pranks and anything fun that you can think of. The place was filled with very tall shelves. It was so tall that Harry thought that you would need to ride a broom to get to the top of the shelf. They walked passed numerous number of shelves until they reached an office.   


"Come in, have a seat," said Mr. Defode with a wide smile. 

It was a small office with a nice desk. There were drawers on the side of the room. Mr. Defode took a seat and mentioned Harry and James to sit down as well. James didn't sit but Harry was about to sit down when James put a hand in front of Harry to stop him.   


"What?" asked Harry.  


James gave a wicked smile and took out a piece of paper, it didn't look like an ordinary piece of paper. James dropped it onto the chair and the "paper" starts to desolve into white powder. Then James blow the powder off and saw that the chair had some kind sticky glue on it. Harry took a piece of those "paper" from James and dropped it on his chair as well and the same substance showed up.  


"Geez James, guess you still got it! I thought that I might finally get to trick you but I should've guessed that you can't be touched," said Mr. Defode.  


"Oh Heist, is this the best you've got? Tsk, tsk, this was the worst one yet! Invisible sticky goo? Ahh, you've gone soft. You can sit now, Harry," said James.  


"James, it so good that you're back!" said Heist.  


"Yeah, it's good to be back. So, how 'bout giving my son a tour?" said James.  


"Sure! You might even get to test out some of our new products!" said Heist who gave Harry a wink.  


The rest of the day was a blast. It distracted Harry from missing Sirius. Mr. Defode showed them all around the headquarter where they made all kinds of different jokes and pranks. The place wasn't just filled with shelves but also different rooms as well. All the different rooms had a label on the door. Harry was real surprised when he saw one that labeled, "Maraulder's Lair."   


"Ahh, here's a very interesting room," said Heist.  


Harry raised an eyebrow as to show that he had no idea what this was.  


"Let's have a look in here," said James.  


"Sure, it's kinda yours anyways," said Heist.  


So, they went in. It was the most beautiful sight in the whole place. It had the best pranks in there, thought Harry.  


"Wow, this place is awesome!" said Harry.  


"Of course! These products are from the Maraulder's inc.," said James.  


"You mean, you made these?" asked Harry.  


"Sure, me, Remus and...Sirius. We used to make the best prank products and sell them through Zonko's," said James.  


"Yea, you made millions off of them, huh?" said Heist.  


James laughed.  


"Anyways, we better get going. It's getting late," said James.  


Harry whispered to James about something before they left.  


"Sure! Hey Heist, mind if I...?" asked James.  


"Oh, sure! Have fun with them. Come visit anytime! Bring the rest of the gang next time," said Heist.  


"Alright, thanks Heist! Harry, got the watch?" said James.  


"Yeah," said Harry.  


"Thanks Mr. Defode!" said Harry.  


"No problem, call me Heist!" said Heist.  


Harry and James were gone now. They arrived back at where they were before which was in front of the secret entrance to Hogsmead.  


"Well, hope you had fun today," said James.  


"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. I'm...glad I got to meet you, dad," said Harry.  


"Yeah. Well, you should head to dinner now. Oh, and don't get into too much trouble," said James.  


"I won't," said Harry grinning.  


"I'll see you tommorow. If you need me, I'll be in my room," said James.  


Harry then started walking to the great hall.  
  


^To Be Continued...


	20. Making Contact

^A/N: Happy reading.  


[CH 20]-Making Contact  
  


Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table having a conversation with Seamus and Dean.   
  
  


"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" asked Harry who sat down.  
  
  


"Oh, hey Harry," said Ron.  
  
  


"We were just talking about you, Harry," said Seamus.  
  
  


"Oh. What about me?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"Nothing bad. It was just about the mission you went on," said Dean.  
  
  


"Hey Harry, is it true that I heard that Sirius is your godfather?" asked Seamus.  
  
  


"Yes, it's true," answered Harry.  
  
  


"Are you mad at him?" asked Dean.  
  
  


"No. There's no reason to be mad at him because he's innocent," said Harry.  
  
  


"Hey Harry, does he kill people without blinking?" asked Dean.  
  
  


"No," said Harry.  
  
  


I heard that he laughs after each time he killed someone. Is that true?" asked Dean.  
  
  


"No! He didn't kill anyone! Now stop asking me all these stupid questions!!" said Harry and he left the great hall with rage.  
  
  


"Now you've done it, Dean!" said Ron who ran after Harry.  
  
  


"Yea, good going, Dean!" said Seamus.  
  
  


"What did I do?" asked Dean stupidly.  
  
  


Hermione also went after Harry as well.  
  
  


"Harry! Come back!" yelled Ron.  
  
  


Harry was up in his dormitories now.  
  
  


Ron and Hermione went up there as well.  
  
  


"Don't worry, I'm not mad," said Harry.  
  
  


"So, why did you leave?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"I want to avoid the questioning!!" said Harry.  
  
  


"So, what are we gonna do about Sirius?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"I don't know!! I don't know what to do anymore!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Harry, don't lose it. We can figure something out like we always do," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Hermione, it's been two days!! This is long enough for Voldemort to kill Sirius!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Harry, there's no way that you could know that. Sirius might still be alive!" said Ron.  
  
  


Harry lied down on his bed.  
  
  


"Ow!" said Harry.  
  
  


"What is it?" asked Ron.  
  
  


Harry felt something inside his pocket that probably poked him. He found his communik in it.  
  
  


"It's the communik I've completely forgotten about it!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Harry, you know what we can do with this," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Yeah. Looks like we've got a chance to find Sirius!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Wohoo!" said Ron.  
  
  


Harry and Hermione laughed. Their hope were up now that they figured out a way to find Sirius. Let's just hope that he's still alive.  
  
  


"Alright, let's try this out," said Harry.  
  
  


"Ok," said Ron.  
  
  


"Sirius! Sirius! Are you there? It's Harry, please answer!!" said Harry.  
  
  


There was no answer.  
  
  


"Oh, come on!" said Hermione nervously.  
  
  


"Sirius, if you can hear me, please say something!!," said Harry through the communik.  
  
  


"Why won't he answer?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"Maybe something's wrong," said Ron.  
  
  


"Ron!" said Hermione who nudged Ron with her elbow hard.  
  
  


"Ow!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Would you two shut up?!!" said Harry who was worried.  
  
  


"Sorry, " said Hermione and Ron.  
  
  


Harry kept telling himself that nothing was wrong and that Sirius is ok. He decides to try again.  
  
  


"Sirius, are you there?" asked Harry.  
  
  


A faint grunt was heard from the communik.   
  
  


"Sirius, Sirius!! Is that you?" asked Harry once again.  
  
  


Yet another grunt was heard but still no answer from the voice. The grunt turned into a yell of pain.  
  
  


"Ahh, what is that yelling?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"I'm not sure. I just hope it's not what I think it is," said Hermione.  
  
  


Then the yelling stopped and a low-pitched laughter was heard. Just the sound of it makes you sick.  
  
  


"It's Voldemort," said Harry.  
  
  


"No!" said Ron in a would-be surprised voice.  
  
  


Harry, Ron and Hermione listened closely as they heard another voice.  
  
  


"HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?!" said a voice.  
  
  


*BANG, BANG, BANG!*  
  
  


"What is going on?!!" asked Ron.  
  
  


"Be quiet and listen. If you don't shut up, we won't find out!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Wormtail, stop mesmerizing and hand me the thing!" said Voldemort.   
  
  


"Sorr-rry, master. Herr-rree," said Wormtail.  
  
  


"Oh, no, they have the communik," said Hermione  
  
  


"What if they heard me?" said Harry.  
  
  


"Maybe they didn't. What should we do now?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"You two stay here and keep listening. I'm going to get Dumbledore and my dad," said Harry.  
  
  


"Hurry back, his voice frightens me," said Ron.  
  
  


"Ok," said Harry.  
  
  


Harry quickly ran out of the common room and headed to his father first. When he made it to the passageway, he hurriedly found his way to James room. He knocked on the door.  
  
  


*Knock, knock, knock!*  
  
  


James opened the door and was surprised to see Harry standing there. Harry thought that he must have interrupted his sleep because James was in his Quidditch pj's.  
  
  


"Something wrong, Harry?" asked James.  
  
  


Harry went back to concentrate on Sirius and the situation.  
  
  


"Yea, I need your help. Quick! It's something to do with Sirius and I think we need to see Dumbledore as well," said Harry.  
  
  


"What is it?" asked James.  
  
  


"No time to answer. Let's find Dumbledore first," said Harry who dragged James with him.  
  
  


James only had time to grab a robe to cover his pj.  
  
  


Harry and James rushed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  


"My, a late night visit. Is there a pj party that I didn't heard of?" said Dumbledore who was in his pj's as well.  
  
  


"Sorry to bother you prof. but there's something I need to show you," said Harry.  
  
  


Dumbledore saw the seriousness on Harry's face and he followed Harry without farther questioning.  
  
  


They soon reached the common room and went to where Ron and Hermione was.  
  
  


"Thank god you're here!" said Ron.  
  
  


Ron and Hermione noticed that James and Dumbledore were in their pj's and found that it was quite funny. Dumbledore had a blue pj on.   
  
  


"Harry must have dragged them out fast," thought Ron. 

"Anything new?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"No, all we hear is someone yelling in pain," said Hermione.  
  
  


"What's going on? Is that a communik?" asked James.  
  
  


"Yes, it a communik. Sirius gave it to me for my birthday and I just realized that I can use it to find Sirius," said Harry.  
  
  


"Yes, that would work but it seems that there's something else that's bothering you," said Dumbledore.  
  
  


"Prof., there's a problem. Harry already tried to talk to Sirius through the communik but he didn't answer," said Hermione.  
  
  


"And we heard someone yelling in pain as well as Peter and You-Know-Who. He was banging the communik because he didn't know how to work it but I think You-Know-Who already figured it out," said Ron.  
  
  


"Yeah, I think he heard me as well," said Harry.  
  
  


"You're right, I have...," said a voice.


	21. Contact Accomplished

^Hope I didn't creep you guys out too much with that last sentence...LOL.^

  
  


[CH 21]-Contact Accomplished  


A look of terror erupted on the faces of Ron and Hermione.  


Harry was no where near fear. He felt nothing but rage and anger toward that voice.  


"Voldemort," spat Harry.  


"Potter, thanks for the warm greeting. If I'm correct, James is there as well," said Voldemort.  


"What do you want with Sirius?" asked James as calmly as he possibly can.  


"Nothing really. It's your son that I want," said Voldemort.  


"Well, think again because that will never happen!" said James.  


"Temper, temper. I"m afraid you don't have a choice. Sirius' life is in your hands. Your choice will determine weather he lives or die," said Voldemort.  


"You son of a bi-!" said James who stopped when he realize everyone in the room.  


Ron, Harry and Hermione didn't blame James for being so mad, it is after all, his best bud. Harry would feel the same if it was Ron or Hermione. Dumbledore finally spoke.  


"Voldemort, there's no need for murdering. We can make a compromise," said Dumbledore.  


"Ahh, you're there as well. I'm afraid that won't do! Either I get Harry or his godfather dies!" said Voldemort.  


"We can't and won't hand you Harry. That's not possible," said Dumbledore.  


"Albus, I'm not the kind of person that makes compromise. I will kill Sirius if Harry isn't delivered to me. I'll make you a deal. Harry nor Sirius will die if you do what I say," said Voldemort.  


James immediate answer was no. It was't because he chose his son over his best friend but because nothing good would come out of it. He knew that Voldemort never keeps his word, once he gets his hands on Harry and that he was no longer useful, Voldemort would kill him. James knew because that's what Voldemort did to his own death eaters. If they were no use to him, they would be slaughtered.   


Harry on the other hand was more worried about Sirius than maybe even himself. He knew Voldemort don't usually keep his word but what else could they do?   


"Voldemort, we'll think about it but if you lie and kill Sirius, you don't want to know what I'll do to you!" said James.  


"Ohh, a threat. Am I suppose to take that seriously? Ha HA! Watch yourself James, you have no idea who you're dealing with here. I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about it! Make a wise choice or regret it!" said Voldemort.  


"What do you mean we'll think about it?!!" said Remus who was standing by the door.  


"You heard?" asked James.  


"Yes, I heard everything. This is bad," said Remus.  


"I only said that to buy us some time," said James.  


"Great. Time isn't the only thing we need. What we need is a plan," said Remus.  


"Yes, that's probably the best thing to do. Remember, we mustn't give Harry up. The result would be more disastrous than we can even imagine," said Dumbledore.  


"We need to go save Sirius!," said Harry.   


"Wait, there's still a way that we can find him! The communik's probably still at the site where Voldemort is and I'm sure that's where Sirius is as well," said Remus.  


"You're right, Remus. Harry, hold the communik in your hands, close your eyes an only think of Sirius. If you do it correctly, you will see in your mind, where Sirius is," said James.  


Harry did what James told him. He took the communik in his hands and concentrated on Sirius as hard as he could. At first, he couldn't see anything but the black background of his obstructed eyes. He tried with all his might and finally, he sees an image of someone lying on the floor. As he continue to concentrate, the image got clearer until Harry sees clearly that the figure was Sirius. He was looking pale and weak, it seems as if he would pass out any moment. They must've been torturing him. It was hard for Harry to see this but he had to find out where they are. Then Harry saw that Sirius closed his eyes. A faint sound was heard in Harry's ears.   


"Harry...," said the faint noise.  


"Who is it?," asked Harry.  


"Harry...it's...me, ..Sirius," said Sirius' weak voice.  


"Hold on, Sirius. We'll come get you! Do you know where you are?," asked Harry.  


"Umm...no but I'll look," said Sirius.  


Harry see in his mind that Sirius slowly got himself up. He struggled to stand. Harry then got a clear view. Sirius was locked in a dark room with no windows but there was a tiny crack by one side of the wall. Sirius slowly walked towards it. Sirius looked like he was in a lot of pain, his legs didn't seem to want to support the weight of his body and he fell down.  


"Sirius, are you ok?," asked Harry.  


"I'm...ok," said Sirius as he tried to reach the crack.  


It was really painful to see Sirius this way. Since Sirius' leg couldn't support him anymore because of the pain, he crawled to the crack and look out from it. A few moment later, Sirius sat himself back against the wall.  


"Sirius, can you tell where you are?," asked Harry.  


"C-c-cold...sn-snow. I'm...up...north...Alaska," said Sirius.  


"Ar-are you sure? Alaska?," asked Harry.  


"Yes, ...I'm pretty sure. I...believe...that we're in a cabin somewhere in...Alaska. Harry, no matter...what, don't come look for me...you don't...need to...come. It's too dan-*cough* dangerous," said Sirius.  


"Sirius, try to stay warm. I'll tell Dumbledore and the others where you are. Stay put, we'll get you out! I love you, Sirius," said Harry.  


"Love ya too. See...you," said Sirius.  


Harry's mind was back at the common room. He sat down on one of the chair with a look of concern.  


"Harry, did you see Sirius?," asked Ron.  


"Yea, I saw him. He's in a real bad shape. He's...he's...hurting," said Harry with sad tears.  


"Harry, did you find out where he's being kept?," asked James.  


"Yeah. He's kept in a cabin somewhere in Alaska," said Harry.  


"What?!," said James and Remus at the same time.  


"That's was unexpected," said Ron.  


"Harry, but where in Alaska? If I'm not mistaken, Alaska isn't that small a state," said Hermione.  


"I don't know! He could only tell that it was Alaska. Ohhh, this is all my fault!," said Harry who was frustrated with himself.  


"It's not. Don't blame yourself. We'll find him," said James.  


"Yea, thanks to you, we have a clue on where to start searching," said Remus.  


"Mr. Potter, I suggest you get some sleep. Class resumes for you tomorrow, wouldn't want you to fall too far behind now. We'll figure something out for Sirius," said Dumbledore and headed out the room.  


"Yea Harry, listen to Dumbledore, get some sleep. It'll help," said Remus.  


"Thanks," said Harry who smiled weakly.  


"Har..ry," said James who was took by surprise.  


Harry couldn't help it and grabbed a hold of James and hugged him. James patted Harry as he let his tears out. James was glad to be here in Harry's time of need. James swore that he'll never leave Harry. Harry needs...a family, Sirius and James would be the ones to give him that. After a few minutes, Harry stopped crying and looked up.  


"Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder," said Harry.  


"No Problem. My shoulder will always be available for you to cry on. Just make sure you find me when you need someone to talk to," said James.  


"Thanks dad," said Harry.  


The next morning, Harry woke up before anyone else. He soon woke Ron up and went down to breakfast.  


Harry took a seat away from Dean, he didn't want to be questioned again. Hermione was already at the table waiting for them. Fred and George sat across from them.  


"Morning guys," said Hermione.  


"Hey," said Harry.  


"How ya feeling? We heard what happened," said Fred.  


"I'm fine," Harry lied.  


"Yea, he's fine. Harry can handle it," said Ron.  


"So, what do we have today?," asked Harry who is trying to change the subject.  


"Umm, we have transfiguration first, then Remus and potions after lunch...ugh," said Ron.  


Harry wasn't too concern about potions class or Snape anymore. There's nothing else that can possibly make him feel any worst at this moment. Harry ate a bit of his breakfast but not much. He knew he shouldn't starve himself, he ate a bit because he had lost his appetite.  


^A/N: Hope the James/Harry part wasn't too sappy. Harry needed someone to go to... Anyways, James could never replace the relationship that Sirius and Harry has...so, don't worry about it. ^


	22. A Warning, A Plan, What Next?

^A/N: Thanks for continue reading...here's the next chapter!^  
  


[CH 22]-A Warning, A Plan, What Next?  


  
  


"Let's go," said Harry.  
  
  


"Wait but I'm not finish!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Come on, Ron. You're done," said Hermione as she dragged him by the arm.  
  
  


"Alright, alright! I can walk by myself, now let go!" said Ron.  
  
  


They entered Prof. Mcgonagall's classroom and took their seats.  
  
  


"Good morning, everyone. As you all should know, you will be taking the O.W.L's this year. Therefore we must prepare for it. Transfiguration is an important part on your OWL's," said Prof. Mcgonagall.  
  
  


All through the class, Prof. Mcgonagall talked about the O.W.L's and that next class they'll have a little quiz. When class was over, Ron whined about the homework that she gave them.  
  
  


"This is a lot of work and she's talking about the O.W.L's already. It's not happening until we're near the end of the year and it's not even Christmas yet!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Christmas is just a few days away, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
  


"I know but still!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Oh, Ron," said a irritated Hermione.  
  
  


"Christmas already?" said Harry who didn't seem to be too happy about it.  
  
  


"You say it like it's a bad thing. I thought it came slow," said Ron.  
  
  


"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"Nothing, nothing. Let's just get to class," said Harry.  
  
  


So they moved on to DADA class with Remus but Remus wasn't there. They had a female substitute.  
  
  


"Please take a seat everyone. I'm Prof. Sanis, I'll be your substitute today. I'm afraid Prof. Lupin couldn't come," said Prof. Sanis.  
  
  


"Umm, Prof. Sanis, so you have any idea why Prof. Lupin couldn't come today?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"I'm sorry but I do not know. Please sit down so we can begin our lesson for today," said Prof. Sanis.  
  
  


This made them suspicious that Remus was away. There was definitely a reason. Harry intend to find out what that reason was. The rest of the time in DADA wasn't so bad, Prof. Sanis was a pretty good Prof. but she was also pretty strict like Prof. Mcgonagall. She didn't like interruptions.  
  
  


"Hey, I kinda like that Prof. She was strict but she didn't give us homework!" said Ron.

  
  


"Ron! Homework is what helps you learn," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Yeah, sure," said Ron.  
  
  


"Hmm, where's Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"I don't know," said Ron who just realized that Harry disappeared.  
  
  


"He probably went to find Remus. Let's just wait for him in lunch," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Yea, he probably did but he could've said something!" said Ron.  
  
  


Meanwhile, they were right, Harry was going to find Remus. While walking in the hallways, he was stopped by a person that hid his or her face. Who could it be and what does it want?   
  
  


"You are Harry Potter, am I correct?" said the stranger.   
  
  


"Yes, I am. Who are you?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"That, you don't need to know, I'm only here to deliver a message or a warning in your case," said the stranger.  
  
  


"A warning about what?" asked Harry.  
  
  


"It has to do with the one that's lost as well as the one that capture him. You will be in grave danger if you journey north. You will soon need the ones you cherish most in what's in store for you," said the stranger.  
  
  


"What are you talking about?!" asked Harry.  
  
  


"Just remember my warning and you'll understand. Heed my warning for I never lie. To believe or to disregard, that is your choice. Use it to your advantage," said the stranger and it vanished.  
  
  


"Wait!," called Harry.  
  
  


It was too late, the strange figure was gone. Was he hallucinating or was it all real? Weather it was real or not, Harry did not forget what the stranger said to him. He will try to figure out what exactly did the stranger mean. Could this all just be a trick or someone sent by Voldemort to confuse him?  
  
  


He had a feeling that it wasn't fake and he took the stranger's words seriously and considerably. Harry continued to look for Remus but ran into Snape instead.  
  
  


"What are you doing in the hallways, Potter? You should be in lunch, not wondering all around," said Snape.  
  
  


"Umm, I'm looking for Prof. Remus," said Harry.  
  
  


"And why is that?" asked Snape.  
  
  


Harry didn't want to tell him that it was because Remus wasn't in class today and that he wanted to see why. If that was the reason, Snape would probably tell Harry to go back to lunch and take away points for wondering around.  
  
  


"Prof. Lupin told me to see him and that there was something that he wanted to discuss with me," said Harry hoping that he'll believe it.  
  
  


"I don't want to see you in the halls again. He's in the headmaster's office. Move before I give you a detention," said Snape.  
  
  


Harry was surprised that he got away and he went immediately to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  


When he got to the front doors of Dumbledore's office, he stopped when he heard the word of a mission.  
  
  


"Another mission?" said Harry in his head.  
  
  


He knew that it wasn't right to just listen to someone else's conversation but he couldn't help it. He got closer to the door and listened.  
  
  


"Yeah, we can do that. I'll go, he needs us," said James' voice.  
  
  


"I'll go too," said Remus.  
  
  


"I'm afraid that with just the two of you won't be enough. It's too dangerous. You need more people or you might just end up being stuck there as well and that won't do any good," said Dumbledore's voice.  
  
  


"Well, who can we ask to help?" asked Remus.  
  
  


"No, only a few people know about this and some of them needs their rest to recover. We shouldn't bother them. We'll just do it by ourselves," said James.  
  
  


"I think we should get more people, James," said Remus.  
  
  


"Why? We can handle them," said James stubbornly.  
  
  


"James, look at this logically. Sirius is the only way now for Voldemort to exchange for Harry. They'll probably have tons of death eaters guarding Sirius. We need to be prepare for them because we don't know how difficult it might be to rescue Sirius," said Remus.  
  
  


James agreed that Remus was quite right on this but that was not a reason to involve others in this rescue mission.  
  
  


"Remus, we can't afford to do that," said James.  
  
  


Harry lifted his head finally. He couldn't believe that they're planning a rescue mission for Sirius without involving him. He couldn't stand it anymore and opened the door without knocking.  
  
  


"Sorry, Prof. but I over heard what you were talking about and I'm outraged that I wasn't informed of this. Sirius is my godfather, the only family I had when no one else was around. I think I deserve to go," said Harry.  
  
  


"We'll go too," said voices behind the door.  
  
  


"Ron! Hermione! What are you two doing here?," asked Harry.  
  
  


"The same thing you're doing," said Ron.  
  
  


"Hold on a minute! You can't all go! This is not a job for you guys, let us adults handle it," said James.  
  
  


"Why is it always just adults? I know you care about our safety and all but we can protect ourselves and help as well. Take Harry, for example, he's just in fifth year and he's more powerful then most grown wizards!," said Hermione to prove her argument.  
  
  


"Go Hermione!," said Ron.  
  
  


"We still can't risk your safeties," said Remus.  
  
  


"Well, maybe you're right. I mean we could use the help," said James.  
  
  


"Not you too," said Remus.  
  
  


"Chill out, Remus. You tried to stop Harry the last time and it didn't work. He went on the mission anyways!," said James.  
  
  
  
  


"This is indeed dangerous but I believe you're entitled to make your own choice on this, Harry," said Dumbledore.  
  
  


"But Albus...!," said Remus but didn't question farther as Dumbledore seem so sure on this.  
  
  


"Wait! How did you know about that?," asked Harry.  
  
  


"Know about what?," asked James.  
  
  


"About Remus trying to stop me form going to the Azkaban mission," said Harry.  
  
  


"I'm sorry Harry, I haven't told you everything," said James.  
  
  


"What do you mean?," asked Harry.  
  
  


^What is James going to say...?^


	23. Fearful

^Here's more!^

  
  


[CH 23]- Fearful

"Harry, when I was away as an undercover death eater, it wasn't as simple as just observing and transmitting back information for our side. Voldemort did order to do things for him," said James.  


"What things?," asked Harry.  


"He didn't ask you to kill somebody, did he?" asked Ron.  


"No, he didn't ask that. Even if he did, I would never kill another wizard," said James.  


"So, what was it that he told you to do?" asked Hermione.  


"Harry, I never told you it because I don't want to upset you. Voldemort send me back here at Hogwarts to spy for him. He made a potion that changed me to look like myself when I was in my fifth year and told me to watch you. I would never do anything to you and Voldemort knew that. It's still quite unclear why he did this. Ok, so I was Sean," said James.  


"You were disguised as Sean?" said Ron.  


"You can't be Sean, I thought Fudge was," said Harry.  


"He was," said James.  


"Well, how could you and Fudge both be Sean?" asked Hermione.  


"That's simple. One day we switched. Voldemort told me to switch because he needs me back. So, he sends Fudge as a decoy. They took a piece of my hair when I was in my fifth year form and made a polyjuice potion with it. Therefore he looked the same as the Sean you knew. I bet there was one night when he seemed different," said James.  


"Come to think of it, yeah," said Hermione.  


"Oh, I remember, that day Sean wasn't seen all day long until after dinner in the common room. He seemed a bit nervous and different than usual," said Ron.  


"That's right, that was the night when Voldemort switched us," said James.  


"So, you were here all this time without me knowing it?!" said Harry.  


"Yes. You would be in more dangerous if Voldemort found out that you knew and it wasn't the right time to tell you that I was alive," said James.  


"When was it suppose to be the right time?! I can't believe that all of you knew and didn't tell me!" said Harry.  


"Harry, calm down," said Hermione.  


"You know what, I don't want to know anymore!" said Harry and he burst out Dumbledore's office and left.  


"Harry!" yelled James.  


"I think you should go get him," said Remus.  


James sighed and ran after Harry.  


James was pretty tall and fast, it didn't take him long before he caught up with Harry.  


"Harry! Wait!!" yelled James.  


Harry ignored and continued running.  


"Harry, stop running!!" yelled James.  


Again Harry ignored.  


James then grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry couldn't go anywhere because James was really strong, especially compared to Harry's skinny body.  


"Harry, please listen," said James.  


"What more is there for me to know? Do you have anymore secrets to tell me or not tell me?" said Harry.  


"Harry, you've got to understand that I didn't do it because I was afraid you'll react like this! I was I could change the past but I can't. Weather you like it or not, you'll have to live with it cuz no one can change what has already happened!" said James.  


Harry was silent for the moment.  


"How about it, Harry? Forgive me?" asked James.  


"Yea. I'm sorry for acting this way, I don't what's gotten into me," said Harry.  


"It's alright. I'm glad we made up. Let's head back, shall we?" asked James.  


"Ok," answered Harry.  


So, they walked back to Dumbledore's office together.  


In Dumbledore's office, Harry told them about the mysterious person that seem to be trying to warn him.  


"It has to do with the one that's lost as well as the one that capture him. You will be in grave danger if you journey north. You will soon need the ones you cherish most in what's in store for you. Just remember my warning and you'll understand. Heed my warning for I never lie. To believe or to disregard, that is your choice. Use it to your advantage."  


Harry repeated those words to Dumbledore and the others.  


"Stange. This so-call stranger seem to know of the rescue mission. It's not an ordinary wizard if it can just vanish," said Dumbledore  


"Harry, I don't want to do this to you but I can't allow you to go. As your father, I will not let you go," said James.  


"But, you can't possibly believe the stranger!" said Harry.  


"Weather I believe the stranger or not, it's still dangerous. What if that stranger is right? What would I do then? I know you love Sirius, I do too. For your sake and his, it's best to do what I say," said James.  


"Fine, I won't go then," said Harry.  


"Harry," said Ron.  


"No, it's ok," said Harry.  


"You should go back, your next class is about to start," said Remus.  


Harry, Ron and Hermione left and head towards the dungeons to potions class.  


"Harry, you're really not going? You usually don't just give up like that," said Ron.  


"I think it's a good thing what Harry chose," said Hermione.  


"Hermione, what do you know? Sirius needs Harry," said Ron.  


"Yea, he needs Harry alive!!," said Hermione.  


"Stop it you two. I was just saying it but I didn't mean what I said. I'm still going no matter what anyone says," said Harry.  


"How are you going to do that?," asked Ron.  


"I don't know but I'll find a way," said Harry.  


"Late," said Snape when the three of them entered his classroom.  


"We're not late," Harry checked his watch," there's still a minute before class officially start," said Harry.  


"Well on my watch, you're all late! 10 points from Gryffindor, now take a seat!" said Snape.  


"Geez! His watch?!! His watch?!! The school doesn't run by his watch!" said Ron angrily.  


"Shut up or you'll get us in more trouble!" said Hermione.  


"Mr. Weasley, what is the main ingredient for the lapedort potion?" asked Snape.  


"Err...," said Ron.  


"You obviously weren't paying attention, 5 more points from Gryffindor!" said Snape.  


The rest of the class, Ron stayed quiet. When class was over, Hermione left to go to the library and Ron said he wants to go take a walk alone. Harry wasn't sure what was going on but he can sure guess. Ron probably blamed Hermione for being called on and Hermione was just mad that he lost more points. Harry wasn't to concern about them, they'll get over each other. Harry decides to go to the common room to do his homework since he had a lot. The profs. loaded them with tons of work that was supposedly to help prepare them for the O.W.L's. Harry hated the weeks before Christmas, profs. seems to like to ruin those days.  


Two hours later, Harry's eyes were getting sleepy from reading the boring transfiguration book. He was so sleepy that he didn't understand what he read, it was just words that he was reading because the words he read wasn't being absorbed So, he decided to take a break before he falls asleep. He thought that Ron was taking an awfully long walk but couldn't think anymore as his sleepiness drowns in and he fell asleep on the couch in the Gryffindore common room.  


When Harry finally woke up, no one was in the common room. He checked his watch, it was dinner time. So, he decided to freshen himself up before he went down. He went to the bathroom and dumped water on his face. He didn't even bothered with his hair because he knows that it won't do anything to it.  


"Oh, well," said Harry as he went out of the bathroom and headed towards the Great Hall.  


When he entered the Great Hall, a bright red and blue color caught his eyes.   


"Huh?" said Harry.  


Something red and blue was sticking up from the Gryffindor table but Harry couldn't see what it was. So, he walked closer and saw something that explained why he saw what he saw.   


"Oh, I should've know, it just Fred and George," thought Harry.  


Harry was right, Fred and George decided to start a new hair trend...again.  


They spiked up their hair and colored it like some muggle rocker. Fred had bright blue hair while George had bright red hair. Harry sat across from them.   


"Nice hair," said Harry.  


"Thanks but we can never beat your natural one!" said Fred.  


"Is that suppose to be a complement comparing mine to yours?" said Harry.  


"Umm...yes?" said Fred in a pretended tiny voice.  


"Yea...sure..... Ok, on a more serious note, do you know where Hermione and Ron is?" asked Harry.  


"Nope," said Fred.  


"Don't know, haven't seen them," said George.  


"I better go look for them," said Harry.  


"Don't worry, I'm sure that our little brother will come back in time for dinner," said George.  


"Let's hope so then," said Harry.  


They were wrong, however, Ron nor Hermione came back for dinner. Harry was really starting to worry and decided to skip dinner and look for Ron and Hermione. It was really dark already. He hope that they weren't in some kind of trouble.  


"Where could they have gone?" said Harry.  


Harry went to look for Ron on Hogwarts' grounds but had no luck finding Ron. He then checked the library for Hermione and didn't find her either.  


"Maybe they went back to the common room," thought Harry trying not to panic. 

So, he went up the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room. As he walked up the stairs, the lights suddenly went off and all was dark. There was no sound at all, just...silence as you've never heard in the roaring castle before. Harry didn't want to stay in the quiet, ...awfully quiet and empty stairs of the castle alone so, as carefully as possible, he reached for the railing on the side and started walking upward once again, not knowing what might happen next...  


He then reached the top of the stairs, just a few corridors from the Gryffindor common room. As he continue to wonder about the castle in the dark, he suddenly felt a cold chill running through his body and was gone the next. This was starting to really creep Harry out. Harry heard a sound and turned to the left...nothing. Turned to the right where a new sound came...nothing. Then...turned around and mat a face so horrid that he thought he'd pass out. As he mat the face, it made a huge high-pitched laugh and Harry realized that it was all just a joke that peeves was playing.   


"Hey, you! You're in so much trouble!! I'll get Dumbledore and tell on you for this!!" said Harry.  


Peeves then flew off elsewhere and continued laughing of what he just did.  


Harry's heart finally slowed down of fright. He then reached the common room. He said the password without even looking at the portrait and when he turned to look at the portrait of the Fat Lady, it wasn't there. Instead, he saw the face of Voldemort and then about ten death eaters surrounding him. Harry's forehead erupted with terrible pain that was almost too much for him to withstand, his eyelid became heavy and closed as if he had no control over it. Then he heard a voice.

^Where's Ron or Hermione? Find out in the next chapter!^


	24. A Key

^Continuing...  


[CH 24]-A Key

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter, are you alright?" asked a voice.  


Harry got up and saw the portrait of the Fat Lady speaking to him. He shook his head as if he just had a massive headache.  


"Are you alright?" asked the Fat Lady.  


"I think so. What happened? You weren't here," said Harry.  


The Fat Lady had a confused expression on her face.  


"Are you sure you're ok? I was here the whole time," said the Fat Lady.  


Now Harry had the confused look on his face. He remember seeing Voldemort on the portrait and death eaters surrounded him. Was it all fake? No, it couldn't be, even his scar had hurt. He decides not to mention it to the Fat Lady to make her think he's more paranoid then she probably already thinks he is.  


"Oh, never mind, I'm sorry," said Harry and he entered the common room.  


He still had his hands on his scar when he entered the common room. He found Ron and Hermione sitting at one side of the common room, talking. Ron was sitting by a table full of food.  


"Where were you two?!!" asked Harry.  


"Oh, sorry Harry that we didn't tell you. We came back to the common room instead of to the Great Hall," said Hermione.  


"Why?" asked Harry.  


"We found something and decided to do some research," said Ron.  


"Research? Do you know how worried I was that something might have happened to you two?!! I searched all around the school grounds while you two were here all along?!" said Harry a bit angry.  


"Umm, chicken?" said Ron.  


"No thanks!!" said Harry.  


"Look, Harry. I said we're sorry. It's just that we made a big discovery and we wanted to see if we can find any info on it. Are you still mad?"asked Hermione.  


"....No, it's just that something happened when I made my way back here," said Harry.  


"What?" asked Ron.  


So, Harry told Ron and Hermione about what happened.  


"That pevees!!" said Ron.  


"That's not the important part!" said Harry.  


"Oh, sorry. The other part was too scary to talk about," said Ron.  


"That's not good, Harry," said Hermione.  


"Your scar hurt when it happened, right?" asked Ron.  


"Yea," said Harry.  


"We should tell Dumbledore. Maybe he'll know what it means," said Hermione.  


"Tomorrow. I'm too tired," said Harry.  


"Alright but first thing tomorrow!" said Hermione.  


"Oh, by the way, what did you two find that was so big?" asked Harry.  


"Well, it all started when I was walking by the lake before the sunset," said Ron.  


"And?" asked Harry.  


"I heard something from the lake. I got closer to it and it became louder. It was weird, it didn't sound like any sea creatures that normally lives there. I tried to look down at it but didn't see anything until the sun came down and set. The moment when the sunset came, I saw a beautiful shine under the water. It looked like it's on the deep floor of the lake. Another strange thing was that it no longer shined when the sun was completely set," said Ron.  


"Hmm," was the only reaction form Harry.  


"I went with Ron to check it out and left to the library to see if I can find any info on it," said Hermione.  


"And?" said Harry.  


"Nothing. We better do more research," said Hermione.  


"Not now, I'm tired, you two can continue researching and I'll be going to bed," said Harry.  


"Alright," said Hermione a bit disappointed.  


"You coming, Ron?" asked Harry.  


"No way!" said Ron.  


"What! You want to stay and do more research with Hermione?" asked Harry.  


"No, that's not it! I'm not done with my dinner!! You crazy, me research? And with Hermione?" said Ron.  


"Oh, ok. For a moment there, I thought I was going nuts. Where did the food come from anyways?" asked Harry.  


"Well, we stopped by the kitchen first and got some food. You didn't think that I'll actually skip dinner, did ya?" said Ron.  


"Some food? You call a plate of never ending chicken wings, cake, potato, stake and ham is some? That's a lot!" said Harry.  


"So? It's not much. You want some?" asked Ron.  


"No thanks, I'm going to bed, enjoy your meal and come to bed...if you ever finish that is! Maybe you'll still be here in the morning eating!," teased Harry.  


"Ha, ha, ha, very funny! I don't eat that much!" said Ron.  


"Yea, sure you don't. Anyways, I going! Night!"said Harry.  


" 'ight!," said Ron with a chicken drumstick in his mouth.  


Harry went upstairs and fell in bed. Harry thought about Ron, he couldn't imagine a better best friend than Ron. He always had fun with Ron. He had a pleasant dream that night and woke up late in the morning.  


When he woke up in the morning and put on his glasses, he saw the bottom portion of someone under his bed.   


"Ouch!" Harry heard someone say.  


It seems that the person had hit his head on the bottom of Harry's bed.  


"Ron, is that you?" asked Harry.  


"Yea," said Ron.  


"What are you doing down there?" asked Harry.  


"Help me out first and I'll tell you!" said Ron.  


"Ok...," said Harry and he bend down to help Ron to come out from under his bed.  


"Hah! I couldn't breath down there!" said Ron rubbing his head where he hit the bed.  


"Are you ok? I think you're growing a little hill there," said Harry.  


"Yea...yea...yea, shut up Harry!" said Ron.  


"So..., what were you doing under my bed anyways?" asked Harry again.  


"I was trying to get the letter!" said Ron.  


"What letter?" asked Harry.  


"Well, pig came in and dropped off a letter and it fell under your bed so, I went to get it," said Ron.  


"So, did you get the letter?" asked Harry.  


"Yea, right here," said Ron as he took it out to show Harry.  


"Hmm, there's no name or anything on it," said Harry.  


"Open it for me will ya?" said Ron still rubbing his head which started to have a bump as well as reddish looking.  


Harry opened it and read it out loud to Ron as well:  


"A key you have found,  
which lies the lives of others,  
retrieve and use it."  
  
"Keep it from danger,  
it's no object for evil  
to hold or savage."  
  
  
"That's all it says?" asked Ron.  


"Yea, that's it," said Harry.  


"What was that? A poem or something?" said Ron.  


"No, it's...a haiku, well, two in fact," said Harry.  


"Did you suddenly become Hermione or something? Well, do you know what it means?" asked Ron.  


"No, not really. We haven't found any key!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Why don't we just go down to the great hall and see if Hermione knows. Besides, I'm starving!" said Ron.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


So, the two of them walked down to the great hall where they found Hermione and everyone else.  


"Hmm, pancakes!" said Ron and he rushed over and grabbed a plate of pancakes.  


Harry just shook his head and sat next to Hermione.  


"Hey Harry and...Ron," said Hermione.  


"H-ey!" said Ron.  


"Umm, yea, please don't talk with food in your mouth, it's really unpleasant," said Hermione.  


"Hey Ron, what's the hurry? Haven't you ate enough last night?" said Harry.  


"Yea. But now I gotta eat enough for today!"said Ron.  


"Ok... Hey Hermione, we gotta talk after you're done eating," said Harry.  


"Ok," said Hermione.  


When the three of them were done eating, they found an empty classroom. Harry told Hermione about the letter and the haiku. She took a moment and thought that maybe it was talking about the thing they found in the lake.  


"Oh, yea! I forgot about it!" said Ron.  


"Let's check it out today before the sunsets!" said Harry.  


"Yea. Ok, let's do that," said Hermione.  


They walked out of the empty classroom and found that pevees was just around the corner.  


"Let's try to avoid being seen by him cuz I really don't want to get a detention right now," said Ron.  


"Me too," said Harry.  


They all walked by the side of the walls quietly. They needed to go to History of Magic class and they better get there soon because in a few minutes, they would be late. Then a sudden blow of breeze by an open window blew in some flower pollen.  


"No RON!!" said Harry.  


It was no use, Ron sneezed.  


"OH NO," said Hermione.  


"I see you!" said pevees slyly.  


Then the bell just rung signaling that they're late for class.  


"Great, let's go before we're caught!" said Harry.  


The three of them ran to class. Pevees wasn't about to let them go so easily, he was about to yell out that there are students in the hall after the bell rung.  


"No, don't say it pevees!!" said Harry.  


Of course, he didn't listen and screamed out.  


"Come on this way!" said Harry.  


Then out of no where, filch's cat appeared in front of them. It surprise Harry and all of a sudden something weird happened and the next thing they knew, they were sitting in their seats in the HOM classeoom.  


"Huh? What happened?" asked Ron.  


"I don't know," said Harry.  


No one seem to have noticed their strange arrival.  


"Be quiet or you'll blow the cover. No one noticed us, so just zip it till after class," said Hermione.  


"Ok, ok, no need to be so bossy," said Ron.  


"Well, I just don't want to get into trouble!" said Hermione.  


For the rest of the class, they were silent or sleeping in Ron's case as the lesson was boring as usual but Harry wasn't paying any attention. He wanted to know how he ended up here without walking to here. Hermione wasn't taking her usual notes. Her mind was half concentrated on the lesson and half thinking about the same thing as Harry.  


"Ow!" said Ron.  


Harry nudged Ron because he had start to snore.


	25. Under the Depths of the Lake

^Another Chapter...woo... Ok, here it is. ^

  


[CH 25]-Under the Depths of the Lake

After class, they went down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  


"Hiya Harry, Ron, Hermione,"said Hagrid.  


"Hey Hagrid," said Ron, Harry and Hermione.  


Malfoy wasn't there after what happened in Azkaban. It seems that he had escaped with his father.  


"Thanks Harry," said Ron.  


"Huh? For what? For getting rid of the Malfoys, now we don't have to deal with them in school! I wish I was there to see you kick their ass!" said Ron.  


"Hey, I'm glad too. He's not here to call me mudblood, no that it bothered me before," said Hermione.  


Harry grinned.  


Crabbe and Goyle were harmless without Malfoy. They didn't dare bother them.  


When COMC was over, they went to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione didn't stay, it looked like she was headed toward...where else? The library.  


"There she goes again," said Ron.  


"Well, there you go again with the food. I think you should slow down, I don't want a chubby buddy," said Harry.  


"Ok, don't tease me!" said Ron.  


"I'm serious, if I wanted a chubby friend, I would've befriended...umm..Crabbe or Goyle!" said Harry.  


"Hahaha!!" said Ron.  


"Come on, let go see how Hermione is doing in the library," said Harry.  


"Ok, just because I want to know what happened," said Ron.  


"Alright, then let's go," said Harry.  


They walked to towards the library.  


On their way there, they heard a loud sound coming towards them.  


"What's that?!" asked Ron.  


"I don't know, sounds like a cart," said Harry.  


"I-think-you-might-be RIGHTTTTTTTT!!!" said Ron.  


A cart out of no where came hurling towards them.   


"Move!!" yelled a boy.  


It was Fred and George. They were probably playing a trick and Filch was right behind them.  


Then it happened again, Harry grabbed Ron and suddenly as the cart was heading towards them, the next thing they knew, they were in the library.  


"Whoa," said Ron.  


They also happened to land right behind Hermione who was checking out books on the book shelf.  


"Huh?" said Harry.  


"WHOA! What are you two doing??!! Are you trying to give me a cardio arrest?" said Hermione.  


"A what?" said Ron.  


"A heart attack in other words!" said Hermione.  


"Sorry, it was an accident," said Harry.  


"What happened? I didn't see you guys walk to the back of me," said Hermione.  


"That's because we didn't!" said Ron.  


"Yea, it happened again," said Harry.  


"Hmm, what was the last thing you saw?" asked Hermione.  


"Umm, Fred and George crashing into us with a chart!" said Ron.  


"Uh-ha. Why don't you two go to the common room and wait there. I do research better when I'm alone," said Hermione.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


"Hey, don't be late for our next class!" said Ron.  


"Come on," said Harry to Ron and they left.  


The two of them went up to the common room which was quite empty. Harry decided to work on his transfiguration homework. Ron wanted to play a game instead but since there was no one to play with, he decides to work on his homework as well.  


^Half an hour later^  


"Finished!" said Harry.  


"Oh, this is so boring!" said Ron.  


"Are you done?" asked Harry.  


"Almost. Do you think if Hermione found something yet?" asked Ron.  


"I don't know, I hope she does," said Harry.  


"Let's get going to our next class," said Harry.  


"Ok," said Ron and he picked up his things.  


^Meanwhile in the library^  


"I think this will help! Hmm, I better get going," said Hermione.  


The three of them met in the hall.  


"HEY! Hermione, did you find anything?" asked Harry running up to her.  


"Yes...and no. I couldn't find anything on what happened to you but I did find something about the object we found in the lake," said Hermione.  


"Great. We'll head over there after Charms," said Harry.  


In Charms, they had no difficulties doing. Today they learned to light a fire on something.  


Prof. Flitwick had prepared a fireplace for today's lesson. Each of them gets a try at lighting the woods to start a fire. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no prob. Seamus almost had no prob. Instead of lighting a fire, he manage to do what he was always capable of, he made an explosion but never the less started a fire.  


"Ah, not too bad Mr. Finnagan," said the Prof.  


"Neville didn't do to well because he accidently set himself on fire. Prof. Flitwick had to conjure up some water to put out the fire, other then that, it was a nice lesson.  


Afterwards, the three of them went up to the common room.  


"We have an hour before the sun sets," said Ron.  


"Great, then we have time to prepare," said Hermione.  


"What do we need?," asked Harry.  


"First of all, we need a spell or something that can help us or at least one of us to breath underwater," said Hermione.  


Ron and Hermione started eying Harry.  


"What? ME? Oh fine, I'll go,"said Harry.  


"Great!" said Ron.  


"Hermione, have you found a way for me to breath underwater? I really don't want to do it the same way as last year cuz I don't feel like growing gills right now," said Harry.  


"Lucky you, I did find an easier way. Here's a spell we can use. It will give you the ability to breath underwater like a fish but without a gill. We must do it near the water because once the spell is cast, you won't be able to breath out of the water," said Hermione.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


"Let's go, it's 5:30, the sun will set soon," said Ron.  


"Right,"said Harry.   


He took a towel and a t-shirt before they left. It didn't took long before they reached the perimeter of the lake.  


"We have 2 mins," said Ron.  


"Hermione, got the spell?" asked Harry.  


"Right here, get in the water and I'll say the spell," said Hermione.  


Harry took off his robes and shoes and was now wearing only a short short. He then jumped into the water.  


"Oh, it's cold!" said Harry.  


"Ok, here goes. Letivsious brethrus!!" said Hermione.  


Suddenly Harry felt a tingling feeling inside and a second later, he was forced to go underwater because he could no longer breath above the water. The sun was just about to set when a bright gold light shined at Harry's eyes. He swam toward it. When he reached the shining object, it started glowing in a relaxing amount of brightness. Harry walked towards it and reached for it. He then decides to grab it. The moment he grabbed it, he felt a strong surge of goodness and warmth like he had never felt before. He took it up and Hermione cast another spell to reverse the letivsious brethrus spell.  


"Whoa, look at that," said Ron.  


Harry grabbed the towel that Hermione handed him and put on his t-shirt.  


"Did you work out over the summer or something?" asked Hermione who saw Harry's small six pack.  


"Kind of, I worked...out...side. You know the Dursley's, I do practically all the heavy duty work in the house!" said Harry.  


"HEY! Can we get back to this...this...uhh..THING?!" said Ron.  


"Yea, alright Ron. Geez!" said Harry.  


"We're just messing with you! You've always strike me as the jealous type and I have a feeling that I'm right," said Hermione.  


"Since when did you become this evil Hermione?" said Ron.  


"Alright, jokes over. Let's bring this up and take a good look at it. I have the strangest feeling that this isn't something to play around with," said Harry.  


"Yea, let's get you dried up before you catch a cold. Why don't you two go to the common room? Harry can take a shower and Ron...umm, you can sit there and wait," said Hermione.  


"Where are you going?" asked Ron.  


"I'll be back real soon, just need to check out a book. Let me hold the thing," said Hermione.  


"Er, ok,"said Ron and he gave it to Hermione.  


Harry and Ron proceed to the common room. Harry decides to take a shower and Ron went to play chess with some Gryffindor in the common room. Soon enough, Hermione came back...with a nice big book.  


Harry just came out of a shower and was drying his hair with a towel.  


"What's that?," asked Harry.  


"The book that will tell us what this thing is," said Hermione.  


"Oh, cool. So, what is it?" asked Harry.  


"Yea, what is it?" asked Ron.

  
  
  


^Hmm...^


	26. Werewolf Incident

^Not as many reviews as I wanted...but here is the next chapter. I'm hoping for more review before I update again.^

  


[CH 26]-Werewolf Incident

"It's said to be an ancient key that was used once to lock up some kind of strong evil,"said Hermione.  


"What is doing in the Hogwarts' lake?" asked Ron.  


"Don't know. But it said that over the years, it was in the hands of many different evil in the wizarding world but none of them has find a way to open and unlock what's trap within," said Hermione.  


"I told you it was something that we can't play around with, when I touched it, I felt something weird. Weird as in a good way," said Harry.  


"I wonder what that means? I didn't feel anything when I touched it," said Ron.  


"Me neither," said Hermione.  


"So, what should we do with it now?" said Ron.  


"Hermione, are you sure that the book doesn't say anything else about this key?" asked Harry.  


"Yes, I'm sure but I don't think that it tells us everything about this key," said Hermione.  


"I know, there's got to be more to it and like what does that feeling I get when I touch mean," said Harry.  


"Why don't we go ask Remus or your dad, Harry," suggested Ron.  


"Hey, good idea," said Hermione.  


"Alright, I'll go ask my dad and see if he knows anything. You guys want to come?" asked Harry.  


"Yea, sure. I want to get to know your folk!" said Ron.  


"Yea, I want to get to know him too," said Hermione.  


"Ok, then let's go," said Harry.  


Harry brought Ron and Hermione to the dark corridor where James' room was.   


"Where are we?," asked Hermione.  


"Umm, I'm not exactly sure but this is where my dad's room is," said Harry.  


"I don't like this place, it's so creepy and dark!" said Ron.  


"Yea, I didn't like it the first time I came here," said Harry.  


When they turned to another corridor, there were some creepy crawling sounds.  


"What's that?!," said Ron.  


"It's probably nothing, Ron," said Hermione.  


Just then, something fell on Ron's forehead which gave him a startle.  


"Ahh!! Something fell on me!! Something crawly!!! Get it off!!!," yelled Ron.  


Harry took his wand out.  


"Lumos!," said Harry and his wand light up.  


"Ron, don't move! Turn around," said Harry.  


"Ok...," said Ron.  


Harry looked on the back of Ron and it was a Spider that dropped on him. He knew how much Ron is afraid of Spiders, so he quickly grabbed it and threw it on the floor.  


"There, it's gone," said Harry.  


"Let me guess, it was a spider, wasn't it," asked Ron.  


"Yes, a real small one," said Hermione.  


"What's going on?" said a voice down the corridor.  


It was James.   


"We're sorry Mr. Potter if we disturbed you," said Hermione politely.  


"Oh, it's quite alright. Please call me James, I'm not used to being called so proper," said James.  


"Hey dad," said Harry.  


"Hey! So, what are you three doing here?" asked James.  


"We wanted to ask you about something," said Ron.  


"Ah, you must Ron Weasley. Your father is a great man," said James.  


"Umm, thanks!" said Ron.  


"You three can come in," said James.  


So, the three of them went inside James temporary room. Ron and Hermione didn't know James to well yet and felt a bit awkward. They just stood around since they couldn't find any place to sit except for James' bed and they weren't about to sit there.  


"Sit down if you like," said James.  


"Umm, where?" asked Ron timidly.  


"Oh, sorry. I forgot all about it. Revalius!," said James and the furniture showed up.  


"How did you do that?" asked Ron.  


"Oh, I was playing around with spells and I made the furniture invisible but you can sit now. So, what brought you guys here? Something you want to talk about?" asked James.  


"Actually, yea. We want to see if you can help us," said Harry.  


"What about?"asked James.  


"This," said Hermione as she handed the key to James.  


"What's-," James started.  


He then took a close look at the key. He keep checking it as if he would find something else from it.  


"Where did you guys find this?" asked James.

"In the lake," said Harry.  


"Really? I wonder why no one has find it before," said James.  


"Do you know what it is or does?" asked Harry.  


"Kind of, I know a bit about it but if you want to know more, I suggest you ask Dumbledore. I think he'll want to see this," said James.  


"Guess we should go to Dumbledore then if we want to know more about this," said Ron.  


"Let's go now," said Hermione.  


"Yea, I've never seen Dumbledore's office before!"said Ron.  


Just then a beeping sound was heard.  


"What's that?" asked Ron.  


"Sounds like it's coming from you, Harry," said Hermione.  


"Hmm, it does," said Harry.  


"It's the watch...," said James.  


"Why is it beeping? It's never done this before," said Harry.  


"Turn the switch twice," said James.  


"Ok...," said Harry and he did.  


"Oh, no!" said Harry.  


"I hope Remus remember!," said James.  


"We should look for him just in case he didn't!" said Harry.  


"What's going on?" asked Ron.  


"It's Remus. Tonight's full moon," said Harry.  


"If he did remember, was he suppose to go to the Shrieking Shack?" asked Hermione.  


"Yea, he should be," said James.  


"Let's start searching for him," said Harry.  


"Right then. I'll check at the Shrieking Shack," said James.  


"I'll come too," said Harry.  


"Fine, but be very careful," said James.  


"Me and Ron will search the castle," said Hermione.  


"Alright," said James and they left the dark corridor.  


At the entrance of the corridor, they split up.  


Harry and James walked toward the Shrieking Shack. Hagrid was outside his hut and saw them.  


"Where are you two going?" asked Hagrid.  


"Don't worry, Hagrid. We'll be back, just need to check something out," said James.  


"Alright then, be careful in there," said Hagrid.  


Harry and James walked closer to the forbidden forest and heard a loud howling.  


"Great, he remembered, he's in there," said James.  


They started to walk through the Whomping Willow when Harry noticed...  


"He forgot to prot the knot back and anyone can just walk in!" said Harry.  


"Or OUT!!," said James and the werewolf jumped on him and ran out toward the castle.  


"Are you alright?," asked Harry.  


"Yea, I'm fine, just a bit sore. We better go after him before he bite someone!," said James.  


Luckily, it was night and not many students were in the halls or wondering around. Harry and James rushed into the castle when they saw the werewolf went in.  


"Come on! This way!" said James.  


They ran pass the Great Hall where many students were.   


"Harry, you wait here. I have to go tell Dumbledore to keep everyone inside the Great Hall until we find Remus," said James.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


So, James opened the door to the Great Hall. Students were surprised to see him because not everyone knew about him yet, some just had puzzled faces as they did not know who he was. James ignored everyone, this was not the time. He walked straight up to Dumbledore and whispered to him of what had happened. Dumbledore told the staff to keep everyone there. He was about to leave with James to find Remus.   


~Meanwhile~  


Harry was still waiting outside for James. He had hope that Ron and Hermione were ok. Harry then turned his head when he heard a sound then turned to the opposite direction and saw a tail whisk by.  


"That must be Remus!," said Harry and decided to run after it.  


He turned left to the corridor that the werewolf went in and on the other side of the hall, he saw the werewolf on the other side. It was showing his vicious teeth as saliva droop down from it. He was growling at ...Ron and Hermione.  


"Oh no," Harry muttered.  


"Ron! Hermione! Don't make any sudden move!," said Harry.  


"W-we won't," trembled Ron.  


Harry didn't know what to do, he took his wand out. He was on the far side of the corridor and any moment, the werewolf could jump on Ron and Hermione and bite them into shreds.  


"G-g-go-od werewolf," said Ron.  


The werewolf growled louder.  


"Shut up Ron, you're not doing any good," said Hermione.  


Harry try to get closer from behind the werewolf. It still had his eyes on Ron and Hermione. Harry stepped closer and closer until he was a feet away from the werewolf, Ron and Hermione. The werewolf still hadn't notice Harry which was good. He was about to raise his wand and stun him.  


"Sorry, Remus," said Harry and he raised his wand at the werewolf before him.  


The werewolf suddenly noticed Harry behind him and turned on him. The werewolf scratched and left a big gash across Harry's chest. Then a stag jumped out of no where and started to fight off the werewolf. Harry knew that it was James. The stag started jumping up and down and with his large legs, he managed to keep the werewolf in place. Then the werewolf calmed down as the stag looked him in the eye and it seemed to have understood. The stag guilded the werewolf back to the Shrieking Shack. When Remus was back at the Shrieking Shack, James prot the knot on the Wromping Willow and went back to Harry.  


"Are you ok, Harry?," asked Hermione.  


"Umm, maybe," said Harry feeling the pain on his chest.  


Harry's shirt was now bloody, the wound on his chest was bleeding excessively. Harry was getting real pale.  


"We better get you to the hospital wing," said Hermione.  


Just then James showed up.  


"Is he hurt?," asked James worriedly.  


Then saw the blood on Harry.  


"I'll take him," said James.  


He picked Harry up and took him to the hospital wing.  


Madame Pomfrey was sitting in her office when James called her to come over. James softly placed Harry on one of the beds. Ron and Hermione also came. Harry had passed out from too much loss of blood.  


"What happened?," asked Madame Profrey took a look at Harry's body.  


"He was scratched by Remus," said James absent-mindedly.  


"Well, we need to take of his shirt so I can clean the wounds," said Madame Pomfrey.  


"Ok, " said James.  


He didn't want to hurt Harry by touching near his gash so he said a spell that removed his colthes.  


"I'll take it from here, you should wait outside," said Madame Pomfrey.  


The last thing James saw before Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains was Harry laying there with a huge bloody gash that went from his shoulder to his abs. It was really painful to see what happened. He wish that he had gotten there earlier, just a second earlier.


	27. Hogsmeade: Sorcery Sensed

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

Nat: Aren't you nice for doing this for the people here...! ^

[CH 27]-Hogsmeade: Sorcery Sensed  


Ron and Hermione was waiting outside as well, when they saw James, they went over to him.  


"How's Harry?," asked Ron.  


"I think he'll be fine," said James who wasn't even sure himself.  


"I saw the scratch he received, it was pretty big. I hope he'll be alright," said Hermione.  


"Yea, he was trying to save us...," said Ron sadly.   


"Is everything alright with Remus?," asked Hermione.  


"Yes, he'll be back to normal in the morning," said James.  


Hermione saw that James' face didn't look any better then Harry's.  


"Are you alright Mr. Potter?," asked Hermione.  


"I'm fine, and please, call me James. I think you two should head to your dormatories. It's really late, Harry probably won't leave the hospital wing for a few days," said James.  


"Ok, we'll come see him tomorrow then," said Ron.  


"Goodnight, James," said Hermione.  


For the rest of the night James stayed in the hospital wing. He sat by Harry when Madame Pomfrey was done mending the damages that were done. Sirius suddenly popped into James' mind.   


"I wish you were here, Sirius...," whispered James as he wipe the sweat from Harry's forehead.  


The next morning, it was a really chilly and cold day. Harry was awoken by snores. He opened his heavy lidded, tired eyes and only saw a big blur. He reached for his glasses on the table on the side and slipped it on his nose. He slowly sat up, obviously tired. He lifted his sore body, he felt pain from his chest to his abdomen even though there weren't any visible mark now.   


The snore that woke him up came form James, he saw his father sitting in a chair next to him while laying his head on the side of the bed. Harry saw James shivered. He decided to take his blanket and put it over James' shivering body. He left a portion of the blanket on himself as he felt the freezing cold temperature outside the blanket. There was no doubt that winter had arrived, Harry saw great piles of snow outside, Hagrid's hut looked like an igloo, and the Hogwarts castle was covered with snow from every inch. As he looked around his environment, he thought about Sirius more and more, compare the coldness here to the coldness that Sirius is probably feeling right now, this would be nothing close to it.

Harry couldn't help imaging Sirius being frozen to death laying in that cold and crappy place in Alaska which he saw when he had the chance to see him. It had been weeks since they last saw Sirius, still, he hadn't been rescued. Time flew by from day to day and yet, Harry had no idea wether his godfather was still alive. He felt even more miserable, now that Christmas was just a week away. He really wish that Sirius didn't have to suffer through Christmas...  


Remus had just rushed into the room, interrupting Harry's thoughts and awoken James who was beside Harry's bed.  


"I-I- heard what Happened! I'M SO SORRY, Harry. Are you alright? Did I hurt you?," Remus spitted out.  


"Remus...," started Harry," it's ok, it wasn't exactly your fault. I'm gonna be fine," said Harry.  


"So, I did hurt you! Gosh, I feel so bad! It's all my fault, I should've carefully check to see if the Wromping Willow was moving! I'm sorry, Harry. Oh, my! I didn't bite you did I?!!," said Remus worriedly.  


"Remus, it's alright. You didn't bite me," said Harry.  


Remus was relieved to hear that but was still concerned.  


"I just got a small scratch, no big deal. I don't blame you, accidents happen," said Harry.  


"I know your lying. You wouldn't be in the hospital wing if you've only got a small scratch," said Remus.  


"Moony, chill. Harry is going to be fine. Relax," said James.  


Remus finally calmed down. Harry smile slightly at him, Remus smiled back.  
  
  


"I'll leave you so you can rest," said Remus and he left.  


Just after Remus left, Ron and Hermione came.  


"Hey H-harry, you ok?" asked Ron.  


"Yea," said Harry.  


"We brought you some candy," said Hermione.  


"Thanks," said Harry.  


Soon they left because they had classes.  


"We'll see you later," said Ron.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


Harry stayed in the hospital wing the whole day. He was left all alone with Madame Pomfrey because James was called by Dumbledore. Harry was bored to death, he wanted to go outside, maybe have a snow fight with his friends but instead, he stayed in his bed and once in a while, Madame Pomfrey would give him a nasty potion because she found that on of Harry's rib was broken. This also meant that he was to stay there longer.   


While Harry was in the hospital wing, people came to visit often. Remus came to visit Harry each day, bring him candy or other goodies. Harry knew that Remus felt that he had to repay Harry for what happened. On the other hand, Harry hadn't seen James that often. However, he did drop by once in a while. When Harry asked Remus what was going on with his dad, Remus always changed the subject or pretend that he hadn't heard it. Harry knew that something must be up but had no idea what. He would soon be out of the hospital wing since his ribs and abdomen has healed up nicely as Madame Pomfrey indicated.   


One morning, Harry was looking out from the window of the hospital wing and saw his friends, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione having a huge snowball fight. He wished that he could just rush outside and join them. Madame Pomfrey just came in and noticed the desire in Harry's eyes. She gave Harry the last of the potion. Harry thought it tasted horrible.  


"Mr. Potter, you may leave now," said Madame Pomfrey.  


A huge grin appeared on Harry's face.  


"You mustn't exercise your abdomen too much if you do not want to end up here again. Stay warm," said Madame Pomfrey.  


Harry smiled and he went up to his dorm quickly and grabbed a sweater. He slipped it on and went towards the snowball battlefield. Ron and Hermione was getting slammed by George, Fred and Ginny.  


"Time to make this more even," said Harry as he rolled up a snowball in his hands.  


Ron and Hermione was dodging snowballs behind a pile of snow. Harry took advantage that no one noticed his presents and threw one right at Fred's face and quickly threw another one at George.  


"What?!," said Fred.  


Ron and Hermione turned around and saw the person that threw the ball.  


"Thought you two might need some help," said Harry.  


"Harry!!," said Hermione.  


"We sure do," said Ron happily.  


Then Harry was hit. He turned and saw Fred.  


"I got you back!" yelled Fred.  


"Come on, are we still playing or what?" said George.  


"Here," said Ron and handed Harry a really big snowball.  


Harry grinned and took it.  


The snowball continued for another thirty minutes until everyone was wiped out. Everyone was red in the face from the hits to their face. They all got so tired that they just layed on top of the snow for a while. The girls made snow angles. Soon, they returned to the castle and warmed up.   


Christmas was just around the corner, it was so near...yet, no sign of Sirius. All they knew was that Sirius was hidden somewhere in Alaska. As it came closer and closer, Harry became less and less cheerful. Harry started to wonder if he was still alive...he wish he could stop himself from feeling so sorrowful but he just...couldn't. Not anyone or anything could cheer Harry up, not even Christmas. Over the pass days, Harry hadn't touch any food. His face always wore a frown and he could careless what his appearance was now. His messy hair even messier, he was slimmer then ever, white as snow, his eyes were lost...it didn't look like a happy boy, instead it showed nothingness. Ron and Hermione was really worried. Harry looked like a twig. They didn't know what to do. They thought of getting help from James or Lupin but strangely, they weren't around. They asked Dumbledore and he told them that they James and Remus was out for important errands, so it was up to them to take care of Harry. Today, they were going to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione thought that this might help cheer Harry up and it was also give them a chance to buy presents.   


"Wake up, Harry! We're going to Hogsmeade today," said Ron who slapped a pillow at Harry.  


Harry didn't even flinch, it was as if he hadn't felt it. He got up.  


"Put on some decent clothes, will ya?" asked Ron.  


"Fine," said Harry with no emotion in his voice.  


They put on some long-sleeves shirts and put their uniforms over it. Then they went downstairs. Hermione was waiting for them.  


"Morning guys!" said Hermione.  


"Morning Herm," said Ron.  


"Morning," said Harry.  


At breakfast, Hermione managed to push Harry to eating some food. Afterwards they arrived at Hogsmeade. Harry didn't felt like hanging out with anybody and he told Ron and Hermione that they can meet back at the Three Broomsticks. Normally, Ron and Hermione would disagree but today, it would give them free time from Harry, so they could get him something. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione cared about him very much, he decide to go look for their Christmas gift as well.   


"They deserve it," thought Harry.  


It was the least that he could do, or so he thought.  


^Back to Ron and Hermione^  


"What do you think we should get him?" asked Ron.  


"I don't know, let's browse around and see what we can find," said Hermione.  


"This looks like an interesting store, let's check it out," said Ron.  


They then went into a store that had a dusty old sign that said "Arcane Sorcery."  


Harry was just around the corner from that store, he came a second after Ron and Hermione went into the store. Harry decided to go to the Quidditch store to see if he can find something for Ron there. Twenty minutes later, Ron and Hermione came out of the store.  


"What a weird but cool store! Wonder why we haven't noticed it before!" said Ron after they came out.  


"Most important is that we found something nice for Harry. Speaking of weird, I agree. Most of the items that the old couple sell are rare and valuable. Some were said to have special or ancient magical powers. Half of the things there were said to have been lost for centuries!" said Hermione.  


"Really? No wonder they're old...old enough to have collected such items. Hey, they were really nice though and gave us a discount on Harry's gift," said Ron.  


"Yea, they're nice but I'm still curious how they got those antiques, even if they were alive a long time ago, it isn't easy to get those things...it was supposed to be found all over the wizarding world. It was said that most of the ancient items came from Russia," said Hermione.  


"Ok then, maybe they traveled to Russia and found them. Let's just go," said Ron who was tired of Hermione's talk.  


^Back to Harry^  


After visiting the Quidditch store, Harry came out empty handed. He didn't find anything he wanted to give Ron. This Christmas, he want to get something special or something other than Quidditch for once!  


"I'm sure I can find something that Ron like and it doesn't have to do with Quidditch," muttered Harry.  


Harry continue to walk down the street and then a store caught his eye.  


"Might as well look in here," said Harry and he entered the same Arcane Sorcery store.  


"Arcane Sorcery," read Harry as he opened the door.  


A ring sounded when the door opened. Harry didn't expect to see such a clean and new looking interior when the outside look old and...moldy.   


"I guess the phase, don't judge a book by its cover can be referred to by this," said Harry surprised.  


"Welcome, young man," said an old lady by the counter.  


"Are you looking for something for you great great grandparent?" laughed an old man who stood next to the woman.  


"Jake!" said the woman grumpily.  


"What?! My Queen, Lithia," said the man.  


"Don't mind him dear. Are you here looking for anything particular that I can help you with?," asked the old lady.  


"Not really, Madame. Just looking through. I'm planning to buy Christmas gifts for my two best friends," said Harry.  


"Oh, what a polite young man! You may call me Lithia," said the lady.  


"A ladies man, are ya? What's your name, young lad?" asked the old man.  


"My name's Harry," said Harry who didn't really want to tell them exactly who he was.  


"Right then, Harry. I'm Jake which you probably know by the nagging from my lovely lady," said Jake.  


Harry stifled a laugh.   


"The old couple was pretty silly for their age," thought Harry.  


He liked them, they were amusing and in love...  


"I'll go to the back and help you find something, dear. Behave kid," said Lithia.  


"Huh?," said Harry.  


"Oh, nothing, I wasn't talking to you, Harry dear," said Lithia and gave a look at her husband.  


"Who are you calling a kid?!" said Jake who wasn't mad at all.  


Jake took out a bottle of whisky and drank from it.  


"Want to have a drink, son?" asked Jake.  


"Jake!" yelled Lithia from the back of the store.  


"Just joking, kid! I swear she has ears of a dog, no better yet, a wolf!" said Jake.  


Harry could help but laughed some more.  
  
  


"Just look around if you like. She'll take a while...," said Jake.  


So, Harry walked around, not looking for anything in particular but just browsing around. He walked pass shelves of wired looking things when he came across an old parchment that was protected by a glass cover. Harry inched closer to take a glance at it. It was a parchment that had writings or symbols on it that Harry couldn't understand.   


"It must be an old dialect or something," said Harry.  


Although Harry couldn't understand what it said, he did know what the picture was. It had a hand-drawn drawing of the...key. Hmm, why was that? If only Harry understand the dialect and he might know more about the key.  


"Harry!" called the old man.  


"Oh, there you are," said Lithia.  


"See, I told you that I didn't scare the kid away!" said Jake.  


Lithia gave Jake a look that seem to say, you better not have, then she turned her attention back to Harry.  


"Harry dear, I've found something that your friends might like," said Lithia.  


"Oh, dear!" said Jake.  


Lithia nudged Jake in the ribs although she didn't do it very hard.  


"AH! Hey, watch the bones! I'm an old man, you know! I'm not as young as you are!"said Jake.  


At this, Lithia smiled.  


"Yes, yes, I'm young and you're old," laughed Lithia.  
  
  


"Ok, let's get back to business. You got money, kid?" asked Jake.  


"Jake!!" said Lithia.  


"What? A man's gotta earn a living!" said Jake.  


"Harry, I've found these necklaces. They aren't just necklaces. They have hidden powers that can do great things. I think your friends will like them," said Lithia.  


Harry looked at the necklaces, they looked great! This would be perfect!  


"Thanks, I'll take them," said Harry and he took out some gallons.  


He gave them to Lithia. Lithia handed him three necklaces.  


"Oh, I only needed two," said Harry.  


"No, son. This one is for you," said Jake.  


"Well, then I should pay you for it," said Harry.  


"No, it's a gift from us. Take it," said Lithia.  


"Come on, kid, we're giving you a peace offering! Take it before I make you eat it," said Jake.  


"Jake! Don't worry about dear. Just take it, it's a friendship necklace, its power would only work if you three wore it together...wear it with your friends. It'll be useful," said Lithia sincerely.  


Harry saw the kind couple's eager faces and decide to take their kind offer.  


"Ok, then. Thanks a lot," said Harry.  


He took a glance at his watch.  


"Oh, I got to go meet my friends at the Three Broomsticks! Thanks for the necklace!" said Harry.  


"Come visit!" said Lithia.  


"I will! Bye!" said Harry as he rush to leave the store.  


"Bye kid," said Jake..


	28. Dream Visit

^Here's more!^

  


[CH 28]-Dream Visit

Harry left the store and tucked the necklaces into the pocket in his robe. He walked down the cold streets of Hogsmeade and was actually glad to get to the Three Broomsticks for some warm butterbeer.

When he entered the pub, Ron and Hermione were already sitting down at a table near the window. He went over to them and sat down.  


"I'll get us some butterbeers," said Ron and he walked over to Madame Rosemerta.  


Harry and Hermione both looked like they were trying to hide something. Hermione padded a small lump in her pockets to make sure it was still there. Harry eyed her suspiciously but turned his attention back to the butterbeer that Ron brought back.  


"Here you go," said Ron handing one to Harry and one to Hermione.  


They all took a sip and it warmed them up all over.  


"Now, that...was good," said Harry.  


Ron and Hermione laughed. They were happy that this Hogsmeade trip did what they had hoped for which was cheer Harry up.  


"Yup, that's what a butterbeer will do to you," said Ron taking another sip.  


"So, where did you guys go?" asked Harry.  


"Umm..w-we just looked around the stores and shops," stuttered Ron.  


"Yea," said Hermione who caught on.  


Harry raised an eyebrow.  


"They seemed...like their hiding something...," thought Harry.  


"What did you do?" asked Hermione.  


Harry was looking at the floor.  


"AHH!" yelled Harry.  


He clutched his scar as it was suddenly hurting badly.  


"Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron.  


"Go get somebody!," said Hermione.  


Ron quickly left to find a Professor.  


Harry was now on the floor. Everyone in the pub turn to look at Harry. Madame Rosemerta rushed over to see what was going on.  


Harry's scar hurt so bad that he yelled of pain.  


Hang on, Harry...hang on......was the last faint whisper he heard before he passed out.  


^A few hours later^  


Harry heard voices which weren't clear.  


"Is he alright?...what happened?"  


"He'll be fine. We should do something..."  


Harry thought that he had heard Sirius' voice. Harry opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses. He was wrong, standing there was just Dumbledore, Remus and James.  


"How foolish that I thought that Sirius is here," thought Harry who wished it was.  


Harry sat up and the people in the hospital wing turned to look at Harry.  


"You're up!," said James as he went by Harry's side, Remus and Dumbledore followed.  


"How are you feeling?," asked James who sat by Harry.  


"I have a blazing headache," said Harry.  


"How's your scar?" asked Remus.  


"It's ok now," said Harry.  


"James, Remus, I would like to have a private word with Harry," said Dumbledore.  


James hesitated but left with Remus leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.  


"Harry, I believe that this incident happened purposefully. Was there anything in particular that happened before?" asked Dumbledore.  


"I-don't-think-so," said Harry who couldn't thought of anything with the headache that he was bearing.  


Dumbledore saw that the headache was impeding Harry from thinking.  


"Poppy!" called Dumbledore.  


"Would you bring Mr. Potter here some lexsatos for his headache?," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, I'll go fetch it," said Madame Pomfrey.   


A minute later, Madame Pomfrey came back with a potion.  


"Thank you, Poppy," said Dumbledore as he took the potion in his hands.  


Madame Pomfrey nodded.  


"Harry, here drink this," said Dumbledore.  


Harry didn't want to, it smelled horrible but he drank it in one gulp. The effects of the potion immediately started working, soon Harry's headache died down enough that he can tolerate it. It felt much better compare to before he took the potion.  


"Thanks," said Harry.  


Dumbledore smiled.  


"Harry, think clearly now and I'll ask you again. Did you see anything strange or particular before your scar started burning?" asked Dumbledore firmly.  


Harry tried to look back at when they were at the Three Broomsticks. He was asked by Hermione of what he did and he was looking at the floor because he was trying to think of what to reply. That's when his scar started hurting...why?  


"I REMEMBER now! Before my scar burned, I was looking at the floor and I saw a rat crawling through a hole on the side of the wall in The Three Broomsticks. The rat had a little mark on it. I think it was the darkmark. I must have saw...Peter Pettigrew," said Harry.  


Dumbledore nodded.  


"Harry, rest up. I have to go talk to James and Remus," said Dumbledore.  


"Wait Prof., um, where's Ron and Hermione? Are they alright?" asked Harry.  


"They're fine, luckily Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley was there. They called me over when you fainted. They are up in their dorms, they'll be allowed to visit you later," said Dumbledore and he walked out of the hospital wing.  


Harry lied back down on the bed. Thoughts rushed to his head. Why had his scar hurt? It was only Wormtail, not Voldemort and what did Dumbledore mean when he said that this incident happened purposefully? Did Voldemort did it just to hurt Harry?   


Harry didn't want to think about it anymore because it reminded him that Sirius was still in the hands of Voldemort. No, he won't think about it now, it just hurt too much. If there was a way to find exactly where Sirius was, Harry would do anything to bring Sirius back. Sirius was like a father to him. Harry didn't feel the same about James, simply because they hadn't had the bond that Harry had made with Sirius. A tear ran down Harry's face before Madame Pomfrey came in and gave Harry the dreamless potion.  


When Harry woke up, his head wasn't feeling so bad anymore. He was allowed to go. Harry went to his dorm even though he was suppose to go to the Great Hall since it was dinner time. He was tired, he wasn't hungry.  


"Godric," said Harry to the Fat Lady and the portrait swing open.  


Harry went upstairs to his room and took out the necklaces. He said a spell and it was wrapped and he put it in his trunk. He laid in his bed for a while, not knowing what to do. He knew that he had to do something to make himself preoccupied or he won't stop thinking about Sirius. Harry decided to go to sleep. He took off his glasses and put on his pjs and slipped under the covers.  


Harry drifted off to sleep.   


"Harry! Harry..."  


"Leave me alone," said Harry.  


"Harry...."  


Suddenly Harry woke up wide eye opened.  


"Huh?" said Harry.  


He looked around, he was still alone in the dorm but he thought he heard someone calling him. Harry went back to bed and shook it off.  


"It was nothing," said Harry to himself and went back to sleep.  


Harry fell into a deep sleep and heard the voice again. It was weak, barely a whisper.  


"Harry...," it called.  


"Sirius?" asked Harry.  


The voice sighed.  


"Yes..., I-don't-have-much-time..."  


"Where are you? What do you mean?" asked Harry.  


"Harry, take care of yourself..."  


"I love you, kiddo..."  


Then it faded. Harry woke up with sweat on his forehead. What was that?  


"It was only dream," Harry muttered to himself.  


"Please let it be a dream...," sobbed Harry.  


Harry was wrong...it wasn't a dream...it was real.  


It was Christmas Eve. Harry shivered in his bed under the covers. It must have been nearly 0 degrees outside. Harry didn't feel well. He was scared. He was scared that he won't see Sirius ever again.  


Ron shook Harry.  


"Wake up, pal. It's morning," said Ron.  


Harry didn't move, his back facing Ron. He was awake, in fact, he hadn't been able to sleep after that encounter with Sirius. Harry was laying in bed with tears streaming down his face. Ron didn't know.  


"Leave me alone, Ron!" said Harry.  


"Come on! It's Christmas Eve! Get up!" said Ron.  


He tried to make Harry face him by pulling him but Harry won't budge. He didn't want to let Ron see him cry.   


"JUST-GO!" said Harry trying to hide his tears.  


"Fine! I'll leave you then to your own little solitude world!" said Ron angrily.  


When Harry heard that Ron's foot steps were gone. He sat up and wiped his tears away. Harry felt bad for what he did to Ron. He was only trying to be a friend. He shouldn't have took his frustration on his best friend. Harry went to the bathroom and poured water on his face. He brushed his teeth, put on a jacket and went downstairs. He found Ron and Hermione eating breakfast. Ron was cucking down food in a ferrous way, almost as if taking his anger out on food. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.  


"I'm sorry Ron...for being like I was," said Harry.  


Harry waited for some sign if Ron had forgave him or was still mad. Then Ron smiled.  


"I forgive you, buddy but on one condition!" said Ron.  


"Ok, what?," asked Harry.  


"You've got to eat up!! I didn't asked for a friend that's a twig! If I did, I would've go outside near the forest and put one up off the floor!"said Ron.  


"Sit down already!" said Hermione.  


So, Harry sat down and started eating.  


After breakfast, Harry decided that he need to tell James or Dumbledore of what happened. He had to tell someone. Hopefully, it will help by letting it out because Harry didn't want to ruin Christmas Eve for his friends just because of him.  


"Where are you going?"asked Ron when Harry step up from the Gryffindor table.  


"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in a little while," said Harry.  


Ron and Hermione thought that it was quite suspicious and was worried. They decided to follow him. When Harry walked out the doors of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione left the table and followed.  


"Accio invisibility cloak!" said Hermione.  


"Hermione, I don't think we should do this...," said Ron.  


"Ron, I want to make sure that Harry is ok and I'm sure you want that too," said Hermione earnestly.  


Ron sighed.  


"Alright," said Ron and they both stepped under Harry's invisibility cloak.  


They quietly followed Harry who was heading to Dumbledore's office.  


"Well, here goes. This is gonna be hard," muttered Harry to himself before reaching Dumbledore's office.   


"What's he talking about?" whispered Ron.  


"I don't know," said Hermione under the cloak.  


They saw Harry walked to the front of the Gargoyle and mumbled the password. They saw him disappeared up the moving staircase.  


"Darn it! Did you hear what he said?" asked Ron.  


"No, not really. Just think of something!" said Hermione.  


"Umm, snow crisper!" said Ron.  


Nothing happened.  


"Snow crisper?! What is that suppose to be?" asked Hermione.  


"What?! You said just thing of something! Why don't you give it a try then!,"said Ron.  


"Fine!," said Hermione.  


Hermione looked around the place trying to think of something.  


"Ah-hem, snowfeet!!" said Hermione.  


The gargoyle swung opened.  


Ron was speechless for a min.  


"Snow feet?! Did you make that up?" asked Ron as they climbed onto the moving staircase.  


"No, as a matter of fact, it's a new kind of drink," said Hermione.  


"Why would anyone drink something name snowfeet?" said Ron almost mad.  


"It quite good actually," said Hermione rubbing it in.   


They made it to Dumbledore's office. They quietly walked closer to where the voices were heard. They found Harry sitting in an armchair along with Dumbledore, Remus and James. Harry had tears down his face.  


"Harry, there is no point in keeping the truth from you. I will be honest with you," said Dumbledore.  


"Albus...," said James.  


"No, James. Harry needs to know what exactly is going on," said Dumbledore.  


James nodded slightly. Dumbledore turned back to Harry, he had no twinkle in his eyes.  


"Harry, what you heard in your dream wasn't a dream. It was indeed real," said Dumbledore.  


Harry's face sadden but there was also confusion there as well.  


"Sirius was able to reach you telepathically in your dreams is because of his bond with you,...but that was not the only reason how he was able to do that."  


Dumbledore's expression and wrinkles showed that he didn't want to tell Harry the next part.  


"Why else than?," asked Harry who looked into Dumbledore's eyes for answers.  


"There's only one more explanation for that, I'm afraid he hasn't got much time left. He had just depict his last desire...which was to say his final words to you," said Dumbledore.  


Harry couldn't help it as more tears steamed down his cheeks.  


"Harry, I assure you that it would not be Sirius' final words!" said James.  


"H-how?" sniffled Harry.  


"You see Harry, there's still a chance to save Sirius," Dumbledore soon said.  


"R-really?" said Harry wiping a tear from his face.  


"Really," said James.  


"See Harry, there's no reason, no reason at all to give up hope. We will save Sirius," said Dumbledore.  


"Yea, Harry. We've just found the exact location where Sirius is hidden but there's one thing we need before we can get Sirius out of there," said Remus.  


Ron and Hermione smiled and was glad that they finally found Sirius, they snuck even closer to hear.  


"What?" asked Harry.  


"You, Harry," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, Harry. We need you, I wouldn't have agreed but it's the only way," said James.  


Harry had no problem going, he was willing to do anything to get Sirius back but he wondered, why did they need him? And for what?  


^Review please.^


	29. Infinite Consequences

^A/N: Here's the next chapter on your requests...lol. I think this is the longest chapter that's I've done. Here goes!^  


[CH 29]-Infinite Consequences

"Ow!" squeaked Ron.  


Hermione had stepped on Ron's foot.  


The four faces in the room turned to where Ron and Hermione were. James, Remus, and Harry looked straight through them but Hermione spotted Dumbledore. He looked like he was staring right at them. Ron saw this as well and got scared. They went as quickly and quietly as they possibly can.   


"That must have been Fawks," said Dumbledore.  


Harry didn't think it was Fawks but didn't dwell on the thought.   


"So, what is it that you need from me?" asked Harry.  


"Harry, do you remember the key that the three of you found in the lake?" asked James.  


"Yes, I forgot about it? Where is it?!" asked Harry.  


"I have it," said James.  


"Harry, there are a few questions that I need to ask you about the key," said Dumbledore.  


"Ok, but I really don't know much about it," said Harry.  


"That's alright. We know all about the key, we just need to know how you felt the moment you touched the key," said Dumbledore.  


Harry thought that it was a strange question but nevertheless thought clearly and answered.  


"The first time I touched the key was when I retrieved it from the bottom of the lake. I remember feeling strangely good and warm," said Harry.  


"Good?" said Remus.  


"Yes, I don't know how to explain the feeling but all I know was that it felt like something good and wonderful," said Harry.  


"Then..," began Dumbledore.  


"I just remembered one more thing. When I touched it, it started glowing," said Harry.  


"Then we were right. You are the one," said Dumbledore.  


"The one what?" asked Harry.  


"The keeper of the key," said Dumbledore finally.  


"The w-what?" asked Harry who was unsure of what he just heard.  


"The keeper of the key. One of the keeper, that is," said Dumbledore.  


"What do you mean one of the keeper? Do you mean to tell me that there's more?" asked Harry.  


"Yes, two in fact. One for the good side and one for the evil side. You were chosen as the keeper of the key for our side out of all the good wizards in the wizarding world,"said Dumbledore.  


Harry couldn't believe it, why him? Out of all the good wizards, he was chosen?   


"Harry, as the keeper of the key, you have a responsibility. It is also why we need you, you are the only other person that can put the key to use and that is what we need to save Sirius," said Dumbledore.  


"But Prof. I have no idea how to use the key," said Harry.  


"You will know when it is needed," said Dumbledore.  


"Prof., what am I responsible for as the keeper of the key?" asked Harry.  


"I'm sure that Ms. Granger told you that a great evil was once locked away. This key was used to keep the evil creature from returning. It was once risen on this world and much was lost and destroyed. A wise wizard captured the beast and kept it hidden. As time pass, we rebuilt what once was and had moved on. As the keeper of the key, you must keep it the way it is and make certain that no one releases what is hidden within," said Dumbledore.  


"Prof. Dumbledore, I thought that only the keeper of the key can make use of it. Does that mean that others cannot do anything with the key?" asked Harry.  


"Yes, that is true. There is only one person that can unleash the creature and that is the other keeper whom we do not know yet but I have a thought of who it might be," said Dumbledore.  


"Voldemort," said Harry.  


"Yes, I believe that Voldemort is the other keeper but we have yet to know for sure. Harry, as the keeper, you have the ability to seal the creature back to where it is hidden if it was ever released but the other keeper has the power to release it. You must wonder what this had anything to do with saving Sirius, well, it has tons to do with it actually. We found that Sirius is hidden in an ancient temple deep beneath the earths of Alaskan land. The temple is protected by ancient spells and trap doors to all kinds of chambers. Many do not understand these ancient spells because it was impossible to translate but as the keeper of the key, you have the power to use the key and understand the ancient spells to get us in," said Dumbledore.  


Harry wasn't sure if he can really do all that. Then a thought popped into his mind.  


"I saw something in a store that talks about the key but it was written in ancient writings. It also had drawings that looked like maps," said Harry.  


"You found something like that?"asked James.  


"Yeah, I saw it but I couldn't read it," said Harry.  


"Where was it that you found it?" asked Remus.  


"It was in a store called "Arcane Sorcery" in Hogsmeade," said Harry.  


"You should be able to read and understand it if you had concentrated. We should go take a look at it. It might be the map of the temple but it's really rare that it would be found in Hogsmeade since it's original location is Russia," said Dumbledore.  


"Arcane Sorcery...never heard of it," said James.  


"It's new and it's a store owned by an old couple who were really nice," said Harry.  


"Harry, we need to see if that is the map. I will arrange the train to take us to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon. Harry, you will lead us there. We will discuss more about this matter another time. Enjoy the rest of the day," said Dumbledore.  


Harry turned to leave when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was James along with Remus.  


"Harry, everything will be fine now that we know where Sirius is," said Remus.  


"Merry Christmas, Harry," said James.  


"Merry Christmas," said Harry.  


Harry walked back to the common room. It gave him great relieve that Sirius was found, now all he has to do is bring him back...  
  
  


^Christmas Morning^  


"Harry, Harry!! Wake up! It's Christmas!!," he heard Ron yell.  


Harry googly stood up and put his glasses about his nose. Everyone else was already awake because Ron was the only other person! Harry found a pile of gifts on the foot of his bed.  


Harry got up and started searching his trunk, then he took something out.  


"Merry Christmas, Ron," said Harry and he handed Ron a small box.  


"Thanks Harry. My gift to you is already hidden in your pile of presents!," said Ron.  


Just then footsteps were heard from the entrance of their dorm. Hermione was there.  


"Merry Christmas Herm!" said Ron happily.  


"Merry Christmas guys! I brought your presents," said Hermione.  


Hermione went over to their beds and sat on the corner of Harry bed.   


"This is for you from me and Ron," said Hermione and handed Harry a tiny box.  


"What? You guys couldn't afford a separate present for me? Just kidding," said Harry.  


"Mind you, it didn't come cheap!" said Ron.  


"Here Herm, this one is for you," said Harry and handed Hermione a box as well.  


Yes, the two gifts I brought weren't cheap either but there was a nice bargain. Anyways, lets open them!," said Harry.  


"Finally!" said Ron.  


He tore the wrapping off as did, Hermione and Harry did to their present.  


"This is awesome! Thanks Ron, Herm, for the ring!" said Harry.  


"Put it on!" said Ron.  


Harry looked at the ring and found carvings inside of it. It had the three words engraved: Loyal, True, and Brave.   


"Yea, we thought that it suits you very well," said Hermione.  


Harry flashed her a smile and slipped the silver ring on his finger.  


"Now that I opened up your present, open mine!" said Harry.  


Ron and Hermione unwrapped it and open the box. Both found a necklace with a wizards' hat pendent.  


"Hey, this look just like Dumbledore's, I like it!," said Ron.  


Ron's necklace was a bit different, his was more like a thicker chain while Herm's was more like a thin silver chain.  


"Oh, this is great, Harry. Thanks," said Hermione who gave Harry a hug.  


Harry took out the third necklace that looked like Ron's.  


"Who's that for?," asked Ron.  


"It's mine," said Harry.  


"Yours?," asked Ron.  


"Yeah, I thought it'd be cool if the three of us have the necklace. You know, like the Trio Wizards!," laughed Harry.  


"I think that's cool," said Hermione.  


"Yea," said Ron.  


They opened the rest of their presents. Ron received a sweater again from his mom but this time, it was dark green. He also got all kinds of candy from Hermione  


"Weird but nice!," said Ron and slipped it on.  


"I thought you'd like that. I told you mom before we left that you don't like maroon. See, you should've said that you don't like that color. When I talked to her, she said that she thought you like maroon," said Harry.  


"Thanks Harry. I guess I could've told her," said Ron.  


Then a screeching sound was heard and Hegwig flew in and landed on the end of Harry bed.  


"Hey Hegwig, what do you have for me?," said Harry.  


Harry took the letter off of Hegwig and gave it a chocolate frog.  


Harry recognized that it was from Dumbledore.  


"Why don't you two wait for me in the Great Hall, I have to change," said Harry.  


"Alright," said Ron suspiciously.  


When the two of them finally left, Harry open to read the letter.  


To Harry Potter,  


Harry, come meet in my office after breakfast. There are matters that we want to settle with you. The password to my office is wigglebeats. Also, we will be getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. Merry Christmas.  


Albus Dumbledore  


Harry changed into his robes and went down to breakfast.  


When he entered the Great Hall, he met with Dumbledore's eyes. Harry made a gesture that signaled him that he had received the letter. Then he went to sit next to Hermione. Since today was Christmas, their breakfast had more variety of food. They had pancakes, porridge, sausages, eggs, bacon, toast, french toast, peanut butter sandwiches, candy canes and a big plate of Christmas cookies. After breakfast, Harry told Ron and Hermione that his dad wanted to take him someplace and that he'll be back in a while.  


Harry left the Great Hall and went towards Dumbledore's office.  


"Wigglebeats," said Harry to the gargoyle and it moved aside.  


He stepped onto the staircase and it started moving up.  


When he reached the office, Dumbledore, James, and Remus was already waiting there.  


"Ah, Harry, right on time. Before we proceed to Hogsmeade, James have something to give you," said Dumbledore.  


"Here," said James.  


He handed Harry a box.  


"Open it," said James.  


Harry couldn't imagine what James would give Harry, after all, he never really received a present from his dad before.  


Harry opened the box and what he saw before him was a bottle of pills? Harry didn't know what it really was but it looked like a bottle of pills.  


"Umm...thanks?," said Harry uncertainly.  


"Harry, let me explain what it does. First of all, YOU-DO-NOT-EAT-THESE-PILLS. Sorry, just had to make sure you understand that," said James.  


"Ok, so what do I do with it?," asked Harry.  


"You throw it on the floor but only one at a time. These are new inventions, so if their a bit out of wack, I'll fix it. Anyways, it's a wish pill. Anything you wish to have or want, you can summon it with a pill. Let me demonstrate," said James.  


He took one pill and threw it on the floor.  


"Chocolate ice-cream cone," said James.  


A loud pop was heard and smoke was everywhere. When the smoke subsided, Harry saw and ice-cream cone in his hand.  


"See?" said James.  


"Thanks dad!! This is great!" said Harry.  


It looked so cool. Harry decided to try it.  


"Socks!," said Harry and he threw a pill on the floor.  


Smoke appeared and a moment later a pair of socks appeared on Harry's palm.  


"Here Prof. Dumbledore, these are for you," said Harry.  


"Thank you, Harry. Finally, something other than books!" laughed Dumbledore.  


Soon, they left Dumbledore's office and went towards the front of the castle and went on a carriage to Hogsmeade. When they have arrived, Harry lead the way to the "Arcane Sorcery" store. Dumbledore and Remus went in while James said he'd be back in a second. When Harry opened the door, a ring sounded as usual. A lady rushed foward to see who it was.  


"Harry! How nice to see you again! Jake!" said Lithia.  


"What?!" asked Jake warily.  


"Come out here! Look who's back!," yelled Lithia to the back of the store.  


"Coming!," Jake yelled back.  


A minute later, Harry saw the old cheerful man coming out from the back.  


"Oh, it's you...back already?!" said Jake rudely.  


"Jake! Where is your manners? I shouldn't have to tell you this! You made me act like your mother more than a wife!"said Lithia.  


"Sorry, dear. How are you doing, kid? What brought you back so soon? Wait, I know...you didn't like the necklaces and wants to return them. Lithia! I told you kids today don't like old moldy necklaces!!" yelled Jake.  


Harry couldn't get a word out before Jake said that to Lithia.  


"Stop yelling, Jake! I'm not deaf, you know!" said Lithia.  


"You act like you are sometimes," muttered Jake.  


"What did you say?" asked Lithia.  


"Nothing dear!" said Jake.  


Lithia walked over to Harry.  


"I'm sorry, Harry. If you don't like the necklaces, you can just return them," said Lithia politely.  


"No, that's not why I came. I loved the necklaces and so did my friends," said Harry.  


"See Jake, you don't know anything! Always making things up-," said Lithia before stopping when he noticed who Harry brought with him.  


Jake also noticed.  


"Is that The Albus Dumbledore?!," said Lithia.  


"Why...this is such a surprise!," said Jake.  


Harry was surprised, he had no idea that the old couple knew Dumbledore.  


"Lithia and Jake...it's been a while," said Dumbledore.  


"A while? It seemed like decades ago! Look at us now!" said Jake.  


"Ahh, but you two still act as young as you were," said Dumbledore.  


"Remus Lupin?! Is that you?" asked Lithia.  


"Yes, it's me," said Remus as he moved forward to give the old lady a kiss on the cheek.  


"You've grown so much!," said Lithia.  


"Well, it has been years the last time you saw me. Why didn't you tell us that you were back?," asked Remus.  


"Well, we thought, we'd get things worked out then, we would find you all," said Lithia.  


"Guess you found us first, huh? How are you doing, Remus?" asked Jake.  


"Fine, I'm doing fine," said Remus.  


"Grea-," began Jake when he was interrupted by a ring which meant that someone had entered.  


They all turned to see who it was. James was standing by the entrance.  


"James!"said Lithia with a surprised tone of voice.  


"L-l-lithia?," asked James.  


"Is it that hard to tell?" said Jake in the corner of the store.  


"Jake! Well, I never expected this!" said James with wide eyes opened.  


"It's us alright," said Jake.

^Next chapter outline: Who is Lithia and Jake? Do they have any connection to anything? Find out next...


	30. The Blacks

^A/N: This chapter is very long...and it's the last update until I get enough reviews. If not too many people want to read it, I might just have to stop.^  
  
  
[CH 30]-The Blacks

"Lithia and Jake Black...it's been long...," said James.  


"Yes, it has," said Lithia who's tone became very serious.  


Harry saw the expressions change from the old couple's face.  


"So, how is he?" asked Jake.  


"Is he alright? He stopped writing to us a month ago! Tell me that he's alright!" said Lithia.  


"When we came back, we heard what had happened. I know he's hiding from the Ministry and I'm glad that you're still here, James," said Jake.  


"He stopped writing to us a month ago, has something happened?" Lithia asked again.  


James, Remus and Dumbledore said nothing.  


"Just give it to us straight," said Jake.  


James and Remus couldn't do it, they couldn't bring themselves to telling the truth of Sirius' status. Dumbledore hesitated and spoke up.  


"Lithia, Jake, I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you...," began Dumbledore.  


Jake gave a nod while Lithia held her husband's hand and nodded as well.  


"Sirius has been kidnaped," said Dumbledore.  


"By who?" asked Jake.  


"Voldemort," said Dumbledore.  


"I'm sorry, Jake," said James.  


"Yeah, we should've been able to prevent that-," said Remus.  


"I understand," said Jake.  


"James, Remus, don't beat yourselves over it. It's not your fault," said Lithia.  


Harry saw how strong Lithia and Jake presented themselves after hearing the bad news. Harry couldn't be more puzzled of what was going on. His thoughts started to filled his head while they were talking.  


"Why had his dad called them Lithia and Jake Black? Unless...no, can it be?..."  


Harry got out of his thoughts when he had heard his name.  


"Lithia, Jake. This is my son, Harry Potter," said James.  


"Harry dear, you never told us...," said Lithia.  


"So, you're James' son," said Jake.  


"Yea," said Harry.  


"Harry, this is Lithia and Jake Black...Sirius' parents," said James finally.  


It was exactly what Harry had thought of before. Indeed, it was Sirius' parents. The resemblance was clear now...the couple showed quality of those that Harry sees in Sirius. They were funny, amusing and caring.   


Harry wished that he could've met Sirius' parents when Sirius is here but things always seem to turn up the way it wants to and not the way you want it.  


Harry looked down at his shoes. How could he face Sirius' parents like this?! He hated this! Why does everything go so wrong?!  


"Harry?" called James.  


Harry still didn't look up. James bent down and looked at Harry.  


"What's wrong?" he asked softly.  


Harry didn't know what to say...or how to say it. He saw his dad's eyes looking straight at his, it was looking for answers.  


"Dad, I can't...I just can't...," whispered Harry finally.  


"Can't what?" asked James.  


"I don't think I can face Sirius' parents like this," said Harry.  


"Like what?!" asked James who doesn't understand what Harry is trying to say.  


"Like this! With Sirius gone and all...," said Harry in a small voice.  


"So, what?! Why can't you face them, it's not like you turned Sirius to Voldemort! Now come on!" said James.  


Harry gave in.  


"We still need to find the map of the ancient temple! I'll talk to Lithia and Jake, you go and try to find it," said James.  


Harry nodded and proceeded to the place where he remember of finding the ancient document. He walked near the back of the store when he found what he was looking for...the ancient document.  


"Dad! Prof. Dumbledore! Remus! Come here!" yelled Harry.  


They all rushed over to Harry's side and looked at what he found. Dumbledore took a closer look at it.  


"This is the map," said Dumbledore after he examined the document.  


"Lithia, Jake! Would you please come here for a minute?" said Dumbledore.  


The couple rushed over.  


"What is it?" asked Jake.  


"We want to asked you something," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes?" asked Jake.  


"Where did you get this?" asked Dumbledore pointing to the map with ancient writing on it.  


"Oh, this? We collected it in Russia when we were there for a mission," said Jake.  


"We found it in a hideout of death eaters who were gathered there," said Lithia.  


"Well, that explains it," said James.  


"It originally came from Russia in the first place," said Remus.  


"Yes, we did some researching on it and found that it can be used with a so-call key. The result would be devastating," said Jake.  


"So, we decided to keep it here with us when we came back," said Lithia.  


"Lithia, Jake, may we borrow this?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Yea, sure but you won't be able to do anything with it unless you have the key," said Jake.  


"Ahh, but we do have the key," said Dumbledore.  


"Oh, really?" said Lithia.  


"Yes. We need it to save your son," said Dumbledore.  


Lithia was shocked.  


"You don't mean to tell us that Sirius is trapped under there, are you?," asked Jake.  


"Yes, we're sorry but we'll get him back," said Remus.  


"We'll we're coming!" said Jake.  


"No, we're not, Jake! We're too old for this! We might not even be able to save ourselves if we go!" said Lithia.  


"Lithia, we're not that old! I still have my auror skills and I believe you do too," said Jake.  


"We do but we just don't have the energy. Jake, you're seventy-nine years old, that's why we retired!!," said Lithia.  


"Lithia, we haven't seen him for nearly twelve years now!!" yelled Jake.  


"I know...I know it's hard but we won't stand a chance. I miss him too-," said Lithia to Jake.  


"Lithia, Jake, we can take care of this. You'll see him again,"said James.  


"I promise we'll bring him back...I promise," said Harry.  


"Harry, dear, you're not saying you're going, are you? Why, it's too dangerous!" said Lithia.  


"I'm going. I have to, he's my godfather and he needs me," said Harry.  


"Harry, you don't have to do this, I'll go," said Jake.  


"Mr. Black, with all due respect, you are not going...I am. Sirius would want to see his parents when he returns. I have to go, I'm the Keeper of the Key," said Harry.  


"You?" said Jake in disbelieve.  


"Jake, it's true. Harry is indeed the Keeper of the Key," said Dumbledore.  


"Well, then there is nothing more for me to say," said Jake.  


"Is there anything that we can help with before you go?" asked Lithia.

"Thank you, Lithia. Nothing else but this map. We must head back now," said Dumbledore.  


"It's nice seeing you again, Lithia," said James who went to hug her.  


"We hope to see you again, Lithia," said Remus.  


"Jake, take care," said James.  


"I will, you take care and...please bring my son back," said Jake.  


"Not a problem, we will," said James and they shook hands.  


"Harry dear, be extra careful!!" said Lithia.  


"Yea, we need a youngster to hang out with!!" said Jake.  


Harry smiled. They left the store soon after. While they were walking down the street towards their carriages, Harry had tons of questions on his mind about Sirius' parent.  


"Dad, can I ask you something?" said Harry.  


"Sure, shoot," said James.  


"Ok, first of all, how come Sirius has never mention about his parents before?" asked Harry.  


"Well, they had an argument," said James.  


"What about?" asked Harry.  


"It was nothing big. Lithia and Jake wanted Sirius to live with them but Sirius, of course refuses. He didn't want to live with his parents because he's a grown man. I can understand that. He also didn't want to be too far away from you," said James.  


"Well, he won't. Since Lithia and Jake works in Hogsmeade, they couldn't be living too far away," said Harry.  


"Not really, Harry. We just found out that they recently moved here. You see Harry, Lithia and Jake were once great aurors. A few years before you were born, there were disturbance in Russia. They were sent there right away leaving Sirius to stay with me and my family. The mission took longer then expected until they nearly spent four years there to fix everything. Sirius had been keeping contact with them by owls all those time. When the mission was finally over, we all thought that Sirius would get to see his parents real soon but we were wrong. Voldemort found out that Lithia and Jake were amongst those that ruined his expedition and search. He had sent many death eaters after them. Lithia and Jake had no choice but to go somewhere else to lay low for sometime. They dare not risk the safety of Sirius by bringing danger there, so they lived and hide in Paris for quite sometime. I felt terrible for Sirius, Lithia and Jake wrote to me almost everyday asking me how Sirius was doing. Luckily, Sirius could handle it as he was an adult already. Long story short, they hadn't had time to...talk," explained James  


"Gosh, I wish I knew this. I had no idea what problems he had. He was always worried about me. It seemed like he hadn't had time to worry about himself!" said Harry.  


"Yea, he has always been this way. Keeping his problems to himself and caring for others first. I'd tell you, we would never know when he's sad because he never says anything. He acts like nothing bad has happened to him and always had a smile on his face. He may seem goofy all the time back in the day but I knew he kept things to himself. He's strong, he'll make it through. I did the right thing in making him your godfather. He cares about you as much as I do and I bet he's staying strong right now, for you," said James.  


Harry nodded in acknowledgment. When they reached the carriages, the four of them climbed in. Dumbledore had the map in his robe. Throughout the ride, no one had much too say. Once they've reached Hogwarts, Dumbledore asked Remus and James to come to his office and also told Harry to enjoy today. After all, it was Christmas.  


"Albus, I'll be there in a few minutes," said James.  


Dumbledore nodded.  


"Harry, would you come with me for a minute?" asked James.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


Harry followed James to his room. James closed the door after they had entered the room.  


"Repelite!" said James who directed his wand to Harry.  


Snow were wiped off Harry's robes. He then did it to himself. He made a fire in the small fireplace in the room. Warmth filled the room.   


"Feel free to look around or just sit. I'll be back, just need to get something," said James.  


"Alright," said Harry.  


James left to the back of his room where a desk stood. Harry took off his jacket. He looked around the room and saw a picture on the side of James' bed. It was a picture that Harry had never seen before. He picked it up. It was the picture of three built young man with a young girl that was in one of the guy's arms. Harry turned the picture over. It said, " The Murauders and the most beautiful girl in all of the wizarding world." Harry smiled. The three men were Sirius, Remus and James with Lily in his strong loving arms. He stared at the picture for a while, then...  


"CRACK!"  


The back of the picture frame just broke in half.   


"Oh, shit!" said Harry.  


"What happened?" asked James still near the desk searching for something. 

"Umm, nothing," said Harry.  


"Just great, I hardly touched it and it just broke!" thought Harry.  


Harry tried to think of a way to fix it. He wished Hermione was here right now, she would know the right spell. Just as he was trying to put it back together, a small piece of parchment fell out.  


"What's this?" muttered Harry.   


Harry unfolded the piece of parchment. It was enclosed with a poem.  


Let us be forevermore,

seize the night and the day,

for I will open the doors

where my heart lay, 

and your image remains,

till this day, it did not part,

for it's my heart's domain.

You are a work of art

that never left my heart.  


Love, James  


A silent tear rolled down Harry's cheek. He had never thought of the side of his dad that wrote the poem. He could tell that he must miss his mom so much.  


Then, Harry heard James coming back. Harry quickly took the poem and put it back.  


"Hope this works," muttered Harry.   


Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the picture frame.  


"Repario Frame!" said Harry.  


The broken pieces of the frame started to connect with the rest of it. Then the cracks also disappeared. He swiftly put the picture back to where it was when James came back.  


"Hey, sorry it took a while," said James.  


"It's ok," said Harry.   


He saw his dad holding a letter and a photo.  


"So...," said Harry.  


"So...I wanted to give you something handy," said James.  


He gave Harry the letter and the photo. Harry didn't understand what it was for.  


"Did yo-," began Harry.  


"No, I didn't give you the wrong photo," said James.  


Harry looked at the photo again. It was a picture of his dad writing the letter that was now in Harry's hand.   


"Strange...," thought Harry.  


The letter wasn't even address to him. The envelope was blank.   


"But what do I do with it?" asked Harry.  


"You keep it. Keep it until there's a time when you will need it. Trust me, it will be useful later on. Don't open the letter until after the mission to save Sirius and only open it when I'm not there," said James.  


Harry was puzzled but pocketed the picture and the letter.  


"Good. Now that I got that out...you better enjoy what's left of Christmas! Use the wishing pill and do something fun! I gotta go see Dumbledore," said James.  


Harry smiled and left the room.  
  


Harry walked through numerous corridors before he saw Ron and Hermione.  
  
  


"Hey Ron! Hermione! Over here!" called Harry.  
  
  


"You're back," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Well, where did you go?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"I went to see my dad," said Harry.  
  
  


"Hey! What did he get you? I know he must have gotten you something good!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Yea...he did. Come on, let's go to the field and I'll show you!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Why do we have to go to the field?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"Because I want some fresh air!," said Harry.  
  
  


"Yea, you'll get fresh air alright," said Ron.   
  
  


"And maybe even frostbite!" said Hermione.  
  
  


"Are you two afraid of the cold? Now come on!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Fine but if I get a cold...I'm blaming you!" said Hermione.  
  
  


"Harry, if my nose fall off...I'm blaming you too, and you're gonna pay!" said Ron.  
  
  


"If your nose falls off...right, like that'll happen," said Harry disbelievingly.  
  
  


"Didn't you know? It's true...if you're nose is too cold and it gets frozen, it can fall off and you won't even feel it!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Ok, well IF it does fall off, I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix it,"said Harry.  
  
  


"Can we hurry up?" said Hermione impatiently.  
  
  


They walked outside on the snowy ground. Harry took out he bottle of pills and give one each to Ron and Hermione.  
  
  


"What's this?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"You wanted to show us pills? Are you doing drugs?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"No! Of course not. I got this from my dad. It's a wishing pill," said Harry.  
  
  


"Oh...that's cool. RON! What are you doing?!"shouted Hermione.  
  
  


"Don't eat it!" said Harry.  
  
  


"Why not?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"Because that's not how you use it! Here, I'll show you," said Harry.  
  
  


He took a pill and said,"chocolate frog!" A chocolate frog appeared on Harry's palm.  
  
  


"Awesome! Ok, my turn! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!" said Ron.  
  
  


They waited but nothing happened.  
  
  


"It doesn't work-," began Ron.  
  
  


He said it too soon. They suddenly heard a rumbling sound.  
  
  


"Wha-  
  
  


A moment later, thousands of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans was falling on Ron like raindrops. It didn't stop until it had covered Ron from toe to neck.  
  
  


"Haha...well, it worked," said Ron.  
  
  


"It sure did! Can you eat all of that?" asked Hermione.

"Yea! Sure!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Maybe you needed to say one box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans... Come on, mate!" said Harry as he pulled Ron out of the hill of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
  


"Let's go back inside," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Alright," said Ron brushing Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans off his robes.  
  
  


The three of them went back inside the castle where warmth fulfilled them.  
  
  


"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Ron.  
  
  


"Hmm, I know...how about we go upstairs and warm up by the fire. We can also have a game of chess or something," suggested Harry.  
  
  


"Yeah! And I can go down to the kitchens to see if Dobby can make us some butterbeers to go!" said Ron.  
  
  


"Great idea!" said Hermione.  
  
  


"I'll set the things up. You two get the butterbeers," said Harry  
  
  


"Right!" said Ron as he and Hermione rushed to the kitchens.  
  
  


Harry walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. While he was heading toward the portrait of the Fat Lady, he felt a force pointing towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  


"Rasiur Decardium," said Harry.  
  
  


The portrait swing opened. Harry entered the common room. It was empty. Harry still felt a strange surge of force pushing to the boys' dormitories. Then...he found the source of the force, it came from the ring that he got from Ron and Hermione. It was flashing green. Harry went up to the dormitories where the force of the ring pushed Harry further to his bed. There was a letter on Harry's pillow. As Harry got closer to the letter, he picked it up. At the moment he touched the letter, his ring started vibrating. Then it just stopped. Harry sat atop of his bed and unsealed the letter. The piece of parchment was written on green paper.   
  
  


"Odd, maybe it's a Christmas holiday thing," thought Harry.  
  
  


He unfolded the letter and saw something that he did not want to see...at all.  
  
  


^At the Kitchen^  
  
  


"Thanks Dobby!" said Ron as he was handed three butterbeers.  
  
  


"Yo-you're wel-we-welcome sir! Come b-back if you w-want anything e-else!" said Dobby.  
  
  
  
  


"How are you, Dobby?" asked Hermione.  
  
  


"Dobby is fine M-miss. Thank y-you for asking!!" said Dobby.  
  
  


"Thanks for the butterbeer, Dobby! Here, take this," said Ron.  
  
  


Ron handed Dobby a new pair of socks.  
  
  


"S-socks! N-new ones! Thank you sir!" said Dobby.  
  
  


"It's the least I can do," said Ron.  
  
  


"Merry Christmas Dobby," said Hermione.  
  
  


"Merry C-hristmas to you too Miss!" said Dobby.  
  
  


They left the kitchen and headed up the Gryffindor common room with the butterbeers. When they reached the common room, they put the butterbeers down on a small table. They saw that nothing was set up and Harry wasn't there. They went up to the dormitories and found Harry sitting on his bed, his face looking down and one hand clutching the green letter.  
  
  


"What's wrong? I thought you were setting up the game," said Ron.  
  
  


"Harry, what is going on?!" asked Hermione.  
  
  


Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry's side. Harry didn't say anything but handed them the letter and a picture.  
  
  


Hermione took the letter and started reading it with Ron. After reading the letter, they looked at the picture. Both of their faces turned deathly pale.  
  
  


"No...," whispered Ron.  
  
  


"Harry, this must be a trick. It's not real. I'm sure this isn't really him," said Hermione doubtfully.  
  
  


It was no use, Harry sobbed even harder.   
  
  


Hermione pulled Ron to the side. She grabbed the green letter and the picture.  
  
  


"Ron, k-keep Harry com-company. I'm going t-to find Remus, James and Dumbledore," said Hermione shakily.  
  
  


Ron nodded and went back to Harry's side. He couldn't believe what he saw.   
  
  


Hermione rushed out of the dormitories. She had no idea where to start but all she knows is that she need to find someone quick. She decided to look for James first, she ran through the dark corridor clutching tight on the letter and the picture. When she had reached the door of James' room, she pounded hard on the door. There was no answer, she pounded on the door for another minute but still, no answer.   
  
  


"Maybe, he's with Remus," said Hermione.  
  
  


She left the teacher's dormitories and headed straight to the DADA classroom. Hermione entered the classroom without even knocking. No one was in there, she checked the office, yet there wasn't a soul in sight.  
  
  


"Wait! Dumbledore's!" said Hermione before she ran off again.  
  
  


She was nearly out of breath when she reached the gargoyle.   
  
  


"Errr...what was that @#$% password!!" yelled Hermione in frustration.  
  
  


Just then...the gargoyle moved. Hermione looked up and saw the faces of James and Remus.  
  
  


"Hermione! What are you doing here?" asked Remus.  
  
  


"You look beat. Come on," said James as he help Hermione up.   
  
  


They went on the staircase. Once they reached Dumbledore's office, Hermione was out of breath completely and slapped down in a chair.  
  
  


A few moment later, Dumbledore showed up. He sat himself across from Hermione next to Remus and James.  
  
  


"Ms. Granger, what happened? I came as soon as I heard of your visit," said Dumbledore.  
  
  


Hermione was breathing heavily, she was completely exhausted from running all around the school. Without a word, she handed them the letter and picture.

^This is where I leave you. The next update will be decided on the amount of reviews I get. Also, this is a sad ff, if you can't handle it, I suggest that you don't read it. Especially those that are very sensitive about the well-being of Harry and Sirius. I'm warning readers that this will get darker, scarier and tragic but there will be some happy scenes. After all, it's only a ff.^


	31. Linger No More

A/N: Next chapter. Here it is, you have been warned...  


[CH 31]-Linger No More

  


James took the letter and the picture. He started reading it out loud, so that Remus and Dumbledore could hear. He read:  


Harry Potter,  


I thought I'd give you a little...gift for this special day. You're probably enjoying your Christmas festivities. I'm sure you'll enjoy what is enclosed in the envelope from me as your Christmas present. I also thought you would want to know how your godfather is doing. He is in terrible shape, I made sure that he didn't have enough to eat or drink. Oh, not to forget...I made sure that he feel all shivery and cold but don't worry. He isn't cold all the time...at least not when his bones are burning hot when the cruciatus spell was performed...Ha, Ha, Ha. Happy Christmas, Harry Potter. I hope to see you soon...real soon.  


LORD VOLDEMORT  


The darkmark was under Voldemort's signature. Worry was in the eyes of James, Remus and Dumbledore when they finished reading. James took the letter with his shaking hands...he slowly turned the picture over.   


"Oh God...no...," said Remus.  


It was a picture of Sirius, he was chained to the wall. There were bruises and cuts all over. There was also a huge gash across Sirius' head. Blood was everywhere. Sirius looked pale...extremely pale. There was no sign of life...  


There was a message on the back of the picture.  


"Happy Christmas. Thought you'd like to see you're godfather on Christmas. Don't worry yet, your precious godfather isn't dead. He will be...," read James.  


"This can't be happening...no, Sirius...," sobbed James.  


"We mustn't wait any longer. Looks like we have less time than anticipated," said Dumbledore.  


James and Remus agreed.   


"Umm, Remus, James, I think you guys should go check on Harry. He's not taking this well," said Hermione.  


Just as James and Remus heard this, they nodded to Dumbledore and left to see Harry.   


"Rasiur Decardium," said James brushing pass the portrait of the Fat Lady followed by Remus.  


"Harry!" called James.   


"James, Harry's up here!" yelled Ron.  


James ran up the boy's dormitories where he found Harry sitting on his bed and was being comforted by Ron. James walked closer to Harry. Harry looked up. He was no longer sobbing or crying. There was no point in it...Harry's emotions has gone pass the crying. He was mad...furious. You could almost see fire burning in his eyes. James mentioned for Remus and Ron to leave. James moved to Harry's side. He saw dry tears on his face, knuckles clutched together tightly...but his eyes gave it away. You can see sadness through the anger. Harry was trembling. James grabbed Harry's hand and stopped it from trembling, then he squeezed it. He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder without saying a word. Harry fell into his father's warm arms.  


"It'll be ok...it'll be ok," whispered James.  


Harry wanted to believe his dad so badly but he just couldn't. Fifteen minutes later, James took Harry from his arms. He stared into his eyes and sighed.   


"This was too much for a fifteen-year old to handle...yet he dealt with it as none would expected. He dealt with it like an adult or even better," thought James.  


"Harry...," started James.  


He couldn't find the right words to say or to comfort him. He was in fact feeling the same himself.  


"No, I have to be strong," thought James.  


"Dad, you don't have to say it," said Harry.  


"Say what?" asked James.  


"I know you're trying to comfort me but it won't work,...not this time. I won't feel better until we kill that slime ball! I won't rest until I get my hands on that-that son of a bitch who messes with the people that I love! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" yelled Harry in fury.  


"Harry, calm down!" said James.  


"Calm down? Calm down?!! You saw what they did to Sirius! How can I calm down?!" said Harry loudly.  


"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...," said Harry shakily.  


"It's alright. We'll get him...no matter what it takes, we'll get him. I promise you," said James.  


Harry looked at his father with admiration. His dad seem determined of what he said. Harry smiled faintly and nodded. He really missed Sirius. James padded his son on the back.  


"I've got to get back to Dumbledore. If anything comes up, I'll tell you," said James.  


He headed out the door just as Remus, Ron along with Hermione showed up. Ron and Hermione went to give Harry a comforting hug.  


"Try to-," began James.  


"Don't worry, I will," said Remus before James got to finish his sentence.  


^The Day After Christmas^  


"Ohh...," said Remus.   


He looked around and found himself on the floor in the Gryffindor Common Room. He saw Ron, Harry and Hermione all sleeping. Ron was laying on a couch near by, snoring loudly. Harry was on the floor laying on a pillow and curled up like a ball. Hermione...was laying next to Harry. They all looked like a mess.  


"Gosh, do I have a headache!" said Remus.  


This was no surprise. Last night, Remus tried to cheer Harry up and they end up having a big night with drinks, food and even movies. Remus hooked up a magical tv with a dvd player last night. They were drinking butterbeer all night long. Now, a little bit of that stuff is harmless but a whole lot can sure get you drunk. Even Hermione became a party animal after eight butterbeers...the sight was unbelievable...  


Just then, Remus heard Ron and Harry groan.  


"Where am I?" asked Ron.  


Harry then popped up.   


"In the common room...we never left. Remember?" said Harry.  


"No...I don't remember," said Ron.

"Hey you two. Wake Hermione up, will ya?" asked Remus.  


"O..k," said Harry who was closer to Hermione.  


"Herm! Wake up!" said Harry.  


Hermione groaned and turned to her sides.  


"Man, she really got drunk, didn't she?" said Ron smiling.  


"Come on Herm! WAKE UP!" yelled Harry.  


"WHAT?! Wha?" yelled Hermione.  


"Finally..., and I thought Harry was the heavy sleeper. Guess I was wrong...," said Ron.  


Hermione blushed and threw a pillow at Ron and he threw it back but it hit Harry. Then Harry hit Remus, then it turned into a massive pillow fight until the portrait hole opened.   


At the door was James. The fight didn't stop, instead, Harry threw a pillow at James.  


"What's going o-," said James who got hit on the head.  


"Hey, who did that?! Ohh...I'll get you!" said James and he too joined the fight.  


They didn't stop until they got tired. James won the fight since he had more energy than all of them after the night they've had...  


He look around and realized what a mess the common room was.   


"What happened here? Looks like you guys had a heck of a time!" laughed James.  


"Yea, we sure did! Ron doesn't even remember what happened!" said Remus.  


"Yes, I do!" said Ron in retaliation.  


"Ok, then what did we do last night?" asked Harry.  


"Umm, we drank butterbeers, had cake, cookies. We also watch a movie," said Ron.  


"What movie?" asked Remus.  


"Frosty the Snowman?" said Ron uncertainly.  


"Hey, you do remember!" said Harry.  


"I do? I mean, yes, of course I do!" said Ron.  


Then Harry slapped the back of Ron's head.  


"I was only joking...like hell we watched Frosty the Snowman...! Ha!" said Harry.  


"Hey, you guys better tidy up and go down for breakfast!" said James.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


"Yea, I think I need a little shower. Say, where's Hermione?" asked Ron.  


"She already went up to clean herself while you guys were still trying to find out what you did last night! Now, hurry up!" said James.  


The two of them went upstairs to clean up and change.  


"Boy, Remus. You sure keep you word...Harry had fun, I can tell," said James smiling to his friend.  


"Yea...," said Remus.  


Then James face turned very serious.  


"No, don't tell me," said Remus who saw James face.  


"Yes, Remus. I hate to bring this up to Harry right now but it's time," said James.  


"I suppose... So, when is it?" asked Remus.  


"Tomorrow," said James.  


"Tomorrow?!" said Remus.  


"Yea, Dumbledore and I discussed on it and it's best we don't waste anymore time. If we don't go now, we not be able to have any chance at all of saving Sirius," said James.  


"Well, we better get ready then. When are you gonna tell Harry?" asked Remus.  


"After breakfast," said James.  


"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" asked Harry who just came down from the boy's dormitories.  


"Oh, it's just that I have something to tell you later," said James.  


"Why not now?" asked Harry.  


"Uh...," said James.  


"Because we just thought it would be better if we told you after breakfast," said Remus.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


Ron and Hermione came down a minute later. They both looked much better.  


"Great, let's get us some food!" said Ron.  


Everyone just stared at Ron.  


"What?" asked Ron.  


"Nothing, nothing, Ron," said Harry.  


The five of them left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall.  


^After breakfast^  


"Harry, we need to discuss something. Let's go to Dumbledore's office," said James.  


Immediately, Harry knew what this would be about. He followed Remus and James quietly to Dumbledore's office.  


"Lugug," said James and the gargoyle sprang aside.   


They went up the moving staircase and was greeted by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a serious look on his face but you would still manage to see a small twinkle in his eyes.  


"Ah, Harry, James, Remus. Come in," said Dumbledore.  


They entered his office and sat down in any chair they could find.  


"Harry, I don't mean to ruin your good spirits now but we have decided when we're going to rescue Sirius," said James.  


"Dad, this doesn't ruin my good spirits. Saving Sirius won't bring me down, it's just the person that made this happen in the first place that makes me furious. But never mind that, it's not important right now. So, when?" asked Harry.  


"Point well taken, Mr. Potter. A minute wasted is an opportunity missed. We will proceed with the plan tomorrow," said Dumbledore.  


"Harry, are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Remus.  


Harry looked up at Dumbledore, Remus and James' expressions. Harry swallowed all that he feared, all his doubts, and the deceptions for what he was about to do, willing to do. There wasn't a thing he won't do for family or friend except to leave them behind.   


"I'll do anything for Sirius as he would for me," thought Harry.  


"Yes, I'm ready for this," said Harry.  


"Very well, then. We will have everything ready for tomorrow and that includes the map and the key. Harry, bring what you need. We will start earlier since their time is ahead of ours a few hours," said Dumbledore.  


Harry nodded.  


"Harry, one more thing before you leave. I would like to see if you would be able to read the ancient writing on the map," said Dumbledore.  


"But Prof., as you have said, it is ancient writing. How would I understand it?" asked Harry.  


"You are forgetting one thing. You are the Keeper of the Key. The map came from the same origin as the key, since you can activate the power of the key, you will be able to access the power of reading ancient writings. Trust in yourself and you will reach success," said Dumbledore.  


"Ok," said Harry.   


James took out the map out and handed it to Harry. Harry stared at the foreign language, it was unknown to him! How was he suppose to have the power to read what it said?  


"Harry, concentrate...hard," said Dumbledore.  


So, Harry did that. He looked at the symbols hard, he stared closely at them.  


"Come on, I can do this!" thought Harry.  


As he concentrated real hard on one symbol, it looked like it was starting to change. Then all of a sudden, the whole set of ancient writing evolved into words that were no longer unknown to Harry. It became English!  


"Wow, it worked! Can you guys see this?!" asked Harry.  


"Harry, no, we can't," said Remus.  


"Harry, you can understand it, can't you?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Of course, it changed! You guys can read it too!" said Harry.  


"No, Harry, we cannot. It was only translated in your mind into a language that you would understand. We, on the other hand, aren't able to do that," said Dumbledore.  


"That's great, Harry. You did it!" said James.  


"Yea, nice job!" said Remus.  


"Thanks," said Harry.  


"Harry, get a goodnight rest and be prepared. We'll see you in the morning," said Dumbledore.  


Harry nodded to show that he understood.  


"Come on, I'll take you back," said James.  


The two of them left Dumbledore's office.  


"So, where are you heading? It's still early," said James.  


"I think I'll just head back to the common room. Got something to do before tomorrow. You don't have to come with me," said Harry dully.  


"You sure?" asked James.  


"Yea, I'll be fine," said Harry.  


"Alright," said James who padded Harry on the back and left.  


Harry sighed, he knew that tomorrow was going to be a long long day...

^Rescuing Sirius will be coming soon, probably the chapter after the next...review if you want the chapter up faster.^


	32. Rat Episode

^A/N: Next chapter. Here is some action! :)  


[CH 32]-Rat Episode

He walked pass Ron and Hermione in the common room and went up the dormitories. He opened his trunk where all his most prized possessions were placed. He sat on the floor next to the trunk and started looking through all the things in it.  


^Meanwhile in the common room^  


"What's with him?" asked Ron.  


"I'm not sure but I think I know what's going on," said Hermione.  


"What?" asked Ron.  


"Can't you see? It must be about Sirius. He always looks this way whenever it had to do with Sirius," said Hermione.  


"Let's see what he's doing," said Ron.  


So, they proceeded upstairs. When they reached the fifth year boy's dormitories, they saw Harry sitting on the floor with all his things spread all over the place. When Harry saw Ron and Hermione, he looked up for a second but his attention went back to his things. Ron and Hermione sat themselves close to Harry.  


"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.  


Harry didn't look up, he kept taking things out off his trunk and ignored Hermione. Hermione wasn't about to give up, she took Harry's hands and stopped him from moving.  


"Let me go," said Harry.  


"Just tell us what's going on!" said Hermione forcefully.  


"Yea, Harry. Just tell us," said Ron.  


Harry looked at his two best friends in the eye...he couldn't keep this from them. They would find out sooner or later anyways. He sighed once again as though trying to release stress that fulfilled his insides.  


"I'm going away...," replied Harry.  


Ron and Hermione looked numb as though trying to absorb what they just heard.  


"What do you mean?" asked Ron.  


"I'm going to be away for a few days to go save Sirius,...if I can that is," said Harry.  


"You're going to Alaska?!" asked Hermione.  


"Yea... That's why I'm packing," said Harry.  


On the floor laid a backpack. Harry had placed his invisibility cloak in it along with the communik (thinking that it might be of some use later, just in case), the transbeamer that Ron gave him for his birthday and also the fodster (from Hermione) in which he never gotten the chance to use. He also carried a few things with him, the watch that belonged to his father and the necklace that he, Ron and Hermione wore. Hermione walked over to the small table next to Harry's bed where the ring that she and Ron gave Harry lay. She took the ring in her hands.  


"Harry, take this too," said Hermione.  


"Yea, we haven't told you this before but the ring can detect dark forces. Whether it's a thing or a person, it will glow-," began Ron.  


"-And vibrate," finished Harry.  


"You know?" asked Hermione.  


"Yea, it happened when I received the...letter," said Harry.  


Harry took the ring and put it on. Just as he did, it started to vibrate and glow like it did last time.  


"Why is it doing that?!" asked Ron.  


Harry didn't answer, instead he took his wand out and started looking around...when he saw a shadow under one of the beds.   


"A rat!" said Ron.  


"Wormtail!" yelled Harry.   


He grabbed his wand and directed at the tiny rat.  


"Stupefy!" said Harry but misses.  


Harry was mad, he chased after it. It was so small but Harry thought of something.  


"Engorgio!" said Harry and this time it hit the tiny rat.  


When it had hit it, the rat grew bigger and bigger. It was no longer the slick little rat. Harry took advantage of this and started shooting spells at it contentiously. This was easy as it grew to a size that was as easy to spot as daylight.  


"You're not going to get away this time, Wormtail! You'll pay for everything you've done!" said Harry in complete fury.  


Wormtail know that Harry would hit him with one of his spells at the rate that Harry was shooting, so, he decided to change into his human form.   


At least, he'll have a better chance if he used his wand, Peter thought. He was wrong, as soon as he changed, although he was in human form, he was still as huge as ever. Harry didn't miss this time.  


"Stupefy!!" yelled Harry and it hit Wormtail right on the abdomen.  


Wormtail couched down and fainted.   


"Harry, you- you did it, we got him now!" said Ron.  


"Come on, lets get him to Dumbledore," said Hermione.  


The three of them walked closer to the limp body of the man that put Sirius in Azkaban as well as the murderer of Harry's mom. Even though, he didn't really kill Lily, he might as well did by turning them straight to Voldemort. Harry shook the thoughts off. He grabbed the metal hand of Wormtail but before he was about to pull him, Harry felt a strong force that it was being pulled down.  


"Harry! Look!" yelled Hermione.  


Where Wormtail laid, there was a figure beneath him. The floor that Wormtail was lying on was no longer solid. In fact, it looked like silver liquid. A figure was pulling Wormtail down into the silvery liquid.  


"Ron! Hermione! Help me, it's a devisibilitor!! He's taking Wormtail away!" said Harry.  


Ron and Hermione quickly rushed over to Harry but they weren't fast enough. The devisibilitor was too strong, when they got to Wormtail, Harry had lost his grip on Wormtail's arm.  


"DAMNIT!! He got away! AGAIN!" yelled Harry who slammed his knuckles on the ground.  


"Harry, don't get so upset, we will get him eventually," said Hermione.  


"We-were-so-close!! DAMN!" said Harry.  


"Come on, Harry. We need to tell Dumbledore about this," said Ron who picked Harry from the floor.  


They walked over to Dumbledore's office.  


"What's the password?!" asked Ron.  


"Lugug," said Harry carelessly and the gargoyle sprung aside.  


They went up the spiral staircase where Dumbledore was. When he saw Harry, he immediately help them in his office. Harry broke down on the ground with mad tears.  


"What happened?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Peter was here, Prof.," said Hermione.  


"He was spying on us in the common room. Harry chased after him," said Ron.  


"Yea, and we had him but he got away when a devisibilitor took him," said Hermione.  


^Meanwhile^  


"YOU FOOL! Idiot!"  


"I'm-I'm so-sorry, mas-master..."  


"Sorry you better be! Crucio! Crucio!"  


Peter yelled in pain as his master torture him.  


"You let them find out that you were there and if I hadn't sent a devisibilitor, you would've been in Azkaban by now! Now, why? Tell me, why did I choose you to go?" asked Voldemort.  


"Be-be-ca-cause I-I c-an tur-turn in-into a rat?," shuddered Wormtail.  


"That's right," said Voldemort.  


He stopped the unforgiving curse.   


"That's your only use anyways...as you do not use your mind! Simpleton! That good arm you have will be taken away if a mistake like this is made again!" said Voldemort.  


"Y-yes, master. I-I understand," said Wormtail.  


"Now go and feed the prisoner and then feed him to them again," said Voldemort.  


Wormtail nodded and left quickly.  


"Potter, just come. You won't know what you're in for...," he said as an evil laughter filled the background.  


^Back In Dumbledore's Office^  


"I let him get away...AGAIN!" yelled Harry.  


Dumbledore turned to Harry.  


"Harry, you must not get too frustrated, we must focus on the matter at hand. We need to concentrate on saving Sirius, after we've accomplish that, then we can get Sirius' name cleared. Harry, do you understand? Without Sirius, we cannot clear his name even if we have captured Pettigrew," said Dumbledore.  


These wise words that was said to him had filled his head. It was then, did he realize how right Dumbledore was. Pettigrew was the least of his problems now, he had more important matters to deal with than that harmless rat. Harry stood up.   


"Thank you, Prof. Dumbledore...for making me realize the more important issue," said Harry.  


Dumbledore just smiled back at Harry.  


"Well, I'm afraid that our plans might have to change a bit since Pettigrew found out about our plans. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, would you kindly get Prof. Lupin and James for me?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Yes, Prof," said Ron and Hermione and they left.  


^Moments Later^  


Remus and James entered the room.  


"Thank you Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger. I suggest you return to your dormitories. Classes resumes tomorrow, it's best you be prepare," said Dumbledore.  


Ron and Hermione left.  


"Albus, why is it that you have called us?" asked James.  


"Pettigrew was here-," started Dumbledore.  


"What?!" interrupted James.  


"-but he slipped out of our fingers once again," finished Dumbledore.  


James saw Harry sitting in the corner. He walked over to him.  


"Are you ok?" asked James.  


"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Harry.  


"Albus, has Pettigrew found out our plans?" asked James.  


"I'm afraid so," replied Dumbledore.  


"Isn't it too late to change our plans now?" asked Remus suggestively.  


"Albus, I think we should just proceed as planned. I believe that whether Voldemort sent a spy or not, he would be prepared because he knows that we'll come. Especially since they have Sirius," said James.  


"Yes, that's quite correct, James," said Dumbledore.  


"Dumbledore, I think we need new spells to protect Hogwarts, if Wormtail can get in than a whole group of death eaters can also. Sooner or later, this will come as a misfortune to us and the safety of the students," said Remus.  


"Very well then. We need to cast a spell that will prevent devisibilitors from entering the castle with their powers," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, of course! They must be the one that brought Wormtail here," said James.  


"I have a clue that you're right, James. Harry told me that Pettigrew escaped by the help of a devisibilitor. I will inform Minerva to perform the protection spell," said Dumbledore.  


"And what about Sirius?" asked Harry, speaking out.  


"We will stick with what we said earlier. We are leaving tomorrow, definitely," said Dumbledore.  


Remus and James agree, as did Harry also.  


"Then it is settled. Get a good rest everyone, you will need all your energy tomorrow," said Dumbledore.  


They nodded and left Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle, they went their separate ways.  


"See you tomorrow, Harry," said James.  


"Yeah," said Harry.  


Harry went back to the boy's dormitories where he finished packing all the things that he might need and went down to the common room where Ron and Hermione was. They talked the whole day, not wanting to miss a minute of today. 

^Next up: They will be on their way to save Sirius. So, I suggest you stay tune! ^


	33. Dawn of Dispute

^A/N: Thank you for voicing your opinions, this is all I truly needed. I'm sorry if it seemed unreasonable to stop for the cause that there aren't enough readers (or so I thought) but I needed reassurance that this FF is actually appreciated. Since this is time-consuming, I want to know that I'm not wasting my time here. I understand the fact that many are too "lazy" to sign in as said but I don't really care if you don't wish to sign in, just review. Just simply let me know that you are still reading. I honestly say this, you guys that review and voice your opinions inspire me to continue. The main reason I write is because of all of you. By letting me know that you're enjoying this, it is an encouragement to me. 'Frankly, I feed off of it.' I only write because I'm motivated. It was nice of you to elaborate on reasons why I should reconsider and I have to say...you guys are very convincing...! You're probably waiting to hear this, I will continue...as long as you keep reviewing. It's all I ask.   
  
[CH 33]-Dawn of Dispute  


^Next Morning^  


"Harry...wake up...," whispered James into Harry's ears.  


Harry turned to his sides instead and didn't look up.  


"Harry! Wake up, it's time to go," said James.  


Harry moaned and opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything at all. He grabbed his glasses from the table on the side of his bed and slipped it on. Yet, he still couldn't see too well. That was because it was still dark, the sun had not even come out. The whole dormitory was filled with darkness. Harry googly sat up and look at his watch. It said 5 A.M. This was it, the start of what could be a horrible or wonderful day depending on how it will end...  


"Harry, it's time. Did you sleep well?" asked James.  


"Yea, sort of," said Harry.  


"Well, get ready. Remus, Dumbledore and I will wait for you downstairs," said James.  


"Ok," said Harry.  


James ruffled Harry's already messy hair and left the dormitories.  


Harry got out of his bed and put clothes over his boxer. He went to brush his teeth, and wash his face. Harry had his arm over the sink. He poured water over his face over and over. The feeling of the cool water that rolled down his face and woke him up. He wiped his face and took a good look at himself in the mirror.   


"I will look the same when I get back...if I'm lucky...," thought Harry.  


He pushed his bangs of hair up, revealing his lighting bolt scar upon his forehead.  


"Wouldn't want another one..."  


He left a picture near the sink before he left the restroom. He grabbed the small bag near his trunk and walked out of the dormitories when he heard his name.  


"Harry!"  


Harry turned around and saw Ron awake by his bed.  


"Hey...Ron. Why are you up so early? This is a first," said Harry.  


"I just wanted to wish you good luck before you g-go," said Ron.  


Then there were footsteps that was heard coming up stairs to the dormitories.  


"Must be my dad or Re- Hermione?" said Harry surprised.  


"Yea...," said Hermione.   


She rushed to Harry and gave him a tight hug. When she let go, Harry finally caught his breath.  


"Herm, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.  


"Same reason that Ron is awake this early," said Hermione.  


"Harry, you didn't think that we'll let you go without saying a word?" said Ron.  


"Harry, take care. Bring Sirius back but don't forget to bring yourself back. I don't know what we'll do without you," said Hermione.  


Harry smiled and hug Hermione one more time.  


"I'll be back...with Sirius," whispered Harry in her ears.  


Hermione smiled but had silent tears rolling down her face.  


"Well, Harry. This is one adventure that you'll go without us but we'll be with you in our hearts and spirit," said Ron.  


He hold his necklace to remind Harry of it.  


"Yea, Ron," said Harry.   


He also gave Ron a brotherly hug.  


"Thanks," said Harry.  


"I gotta go. I'll see you guys in a few days," said Harry.  


He looked at his two best friends one last time and reluctantly left the dormitories.  


Next he found himself in the common room where Remus, James and Dumbledore awaited.  


"Morning, Harry," said Dumbledore.  


"Harry, you ready to go?" asked James.  


"Yea...," said Harry.  


"Then lets move," said James.  


The three of them left the Gryffindor common room. James and Remus also carried a bag of their own. As they walked to the front gate of Hogwarts, Harry was curious of what could be in the content of the bag.  


"Hey dad, Remus, what's in the bag?" asked Harry.  


"Oh, my bag?" asked James.  


"Yeah," said Harry.  


"Just stuff that could be useful when you don't have your wand for some reason," said James.  


"Yea, Harry. Can't be too careful, now can we?" said Remus who gave Harry a wink.  


"We'll show you later what we brought," said James.  


"I'm sure that'll be amusing to see," said Dumbledore beside them.  


They went down the many staircase, not a sound was heard. Light flickers on through each corridor they pass bringing light where shadows dwell. It wasn't long before they had reached the gates. In the shadow of darkness, they saw a figure standing there. Dumbledore was the first to step forward, light flickered on where the stranger was. Dumbledore went to greet the wizard. Harry could see that the stranger was a wizard of Dumbledore's time. He had the similarities of Dumbledore's appearance. The wizard was tall, he also had a long beard that ran down his face, he also wore a pointed hat like Dumbledore's. What strike Harry as odd was that this wizard had the face of the wise as well as the twinkle in his eyes that can be found in Dumbledore's.  


Remus and James rushed forward to greet the stranger as well, showing great respect to the wizard before their eyes. Harry watched with curiosity.   


"It's an honor to meet you sir," said James.  


"Yes, pleasure to meet a great wizard such as yourself," said Remus.  


"Ah, James and Remus, correct?" asked the wizard.  


"That's correct," said James.  


"Albus has told me much about you two. Ah, and is that Harry Potter I see?" asked the wizard.  


Harry was a bit taken as the wizard called his name. He turned to face him.  


"Y-yes, sir," said Harry.  


The wizard smiled.   


Harry could only smile back, he had no idea who this person was but he had a good feeling about him.  


"Harry, meet Surlon Farrell," Harry shook his hands," the great great great great grandson of Merlin," said Dumbledore.  


Harry was a bit surprised when he heard what Dumbledore said. A relative of Merlin, no wonder James and Remus showed such great respect for this man. Merlin was the wizard that help King Author a long time ago. Surely, his great great great great grandson is just as wise and knowledgeable.  
  
  


"It's nice to meet you sir," said Harry.  


"Same here. Albus and I have been friends for quite some time. He asked for my help for this mission," said Farrell.

^When will the next chapter be up? Depends on you.^


	34. Excursion

^Sorry for taking a while to post this next chapter. I'm extremely busy this week but here it is.^  


[CH 34]-Excursion

Harry was grateful but he really didn't want to drag another person into this. After all, they were bound to come back with bruises and cuts that you can't imagine. Harry felt guilty.   


From the look on Harry's face, Surlon seem to know what Harry was feeling.   


"Harry, the greatest wizards sometime need aid from others as well. They are thankful for such friends whose willing to stand by their side instead of drowning themselves in guilt," said Farrell.  


"Thanks, sir. Your help is greatly appreciated," said Harry.  


"Harry, you may call me Surlon if you wish. Also, realize one thing, I decide to come not only because of rescuing a life but to also pause the evilness in this time as my great great great great grandfather once did," said Farrell.  


"Surlon, why pause evil? Why not end evil?" asked Harry.  


"Ah, Harry but no one can really end evil. There is always evil just as there is good in this world. It balances out and that's the way life is. If we kill Voldemort, then another evil will rise to take over sooner or later," said Farrell.  


"Very wise words as usual. We should head out if we want to get there on time. Why don't we continue this conversation once we get on the train?" said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, yes...we should move on," agreed Farrell.  


They walked pass the front gate where horseless carriage awaited them. The five of them climbed in and they took off. When they arrived to the first stop of their destination, Harry saw a large train in front of his eyes. It appeared to be larger than the Hogwarts' Express, it also looked newer.  


"Come on, Harry," said Remus.  


"Yea, coming," said Harry.  


When they got on the train, the inside was even more magnificent than its outer appearance.   


"Hey Harry, put your bag down here and you can go explore the train!" said James.  


James read Harry's mind, it was just what he wanted to do.   


He dropped his bag where his dad indicated and went to explore the contents of the train. The first compartment that Harry entered in had a few comfy sofas, when he entered the next compartment, it had beds in it with curtains. In fact it had just the right amount of beds for each of them. Harry moved on, in the next compartment, there were games such as exploding snap, chess, and even a tv. 

"Cool, huh?" asked James who popped his head in.  


"Hey, you gave me a scare!! And...yea, it's cool!" said Harry.  


"Well, we'll be here for at least a day so, get comfortable!" said James.  


"A day?!" said Harry in surprise.  


"Yea, this train is no ordinary train, it is fast but not as fast as the airplant or whatever you call it. Not only that, it can fly," said James.  


"It's airplane, dad. It can fly?" asked Harry.  


"Yea, later on it will take off and fly instead of run on the ground. That way, we can get there by tonight and find them tomorrow," said James.  


"Wow, awesome," said Harry.  


"Come on, lets sit on the couches, Surlon has something to tell you," said James.  


"Ok," said Harry and he followed James back to the first compartment.  


When they got there, everyone was comfortably sitting on the sofa. Harry sat down also next to his father. Surlon spoke first.  


"Harry, I think it's time I told you the truth," said Farrell.  


"Truth about what?" asked Harry.  


"Harry, do you recall a letter with a haiku in it that you received a while back?" asked Farrell.  


Harry thought for a moment.  


"Oh, yea. I remember, Ron, my friend found it one morning. There was no name on it but it said something about this mission and that I'll be in danger," said Harry.  


"Yes, that's the one. Harry, I was the one who sent you that letter. I couldn't put who it was from because I can't let anyone know that it was from me if it gets intercepted," said Farrell.  


"I should have known. Always on top of things...and the literary work. It should have been obvious," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, it should have. I've always had a place in my heart for poems, haiku, riddles...and such. Harry, I sent you that letter before hand but since you insist of going against it, I thought it'd be best if I came along. It is not a pleasant place where we're going. No, not at all," said Farrell.  


"Surlon, I am thankful for the warning that you've sent as a precaution for my well-being but I guess now I have no choice, seeing as how I'm the keeper of the key," said Harry.  


"Yes, it's true. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this but it has and we must improvise," said Farrell.  


"As predicted, we will get there by tonight at eight if I'm not mistaken. Later on, Harry, I will ask that you read over the map so you can lead the way once we reach the temple," said Dumbledore.  


"Alright," said Harry.  


"You should try to enjoy the ride. Also, if you get hungry or thirsty, just call on a house-elf," said Dumbledore as an elf appeared.  


The house-elf walked to Dumbledore and gave him a cup of tea...  


"He looks oddly familiar," thought Harry.  


The house-elf didn't look up. He walked over to Harry and asked if he wanted anything before he left. When the house-elf looked up...  


"Harry Potter, sir!" he said.  


"Dobby! I had no idea that you were gonna be here," said Harry.  


"Dobby did not know that sir would be here either," said Dobby.  


"Well, sir. I better get back. Call on Dobby anytime when you need something," he said and left.  


All that needed to be cleared or discussed were heard. Now, there was nothing more to do then to wait for what lies ahead and that was something that no one knows. The future is a realm of darkness, full of mysterious happenings beyond any being's imagination because frankly, it can't be imagined or figured out. You never know what might emerge that can either block your path or make your destination more within your reach. Never the less, we must face whatever that challenges our path to a fulfilling life.   


Harry hadn't thought about something this intense and deep since...never. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt cold water splashing on his face. Harry opened his eyes. He found James standing over him with an empty cup in his hand.  


"Had a nice sleep?" he asked.  


"I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking," said Harry.  


"You didn't seem like it," said James.  


"Ok, maybe I drifted off for a few minutes or so," said Harry wiping his face with his shirt.  


"Here, let me help," said James.   


He said a spell and Harry was instantly dry. Harry remembered that he was watching television and he probably drifted off to a short nap since they woke up so early. Harry sat up and had an annoyed look on his face.  


"Now, what could be so important that you had to wake me up in this manner?" asked Harry.  


"Nothing really important. Just thought that you might want to come join us for lunch," said James.  


"Lunch?" asked Harry.  


"Yea," said James.  


Harry glanced at his watch, it was twelve p.m.   


"Well, I might as well join you guys since I have been rudely awaken by ice cold water," said Harry coldly.  


James pretended to look hurt but Harry threw a playful punch at James but only to receive a punch back.   


"Come on, hard head, they're waiting for you," said James as he put his arms over Harry's shoulder.  


Harry also put his arms around his dad's broad shoulder but with a bit difficulty since he was taller than Harry. They both walked together to the compartment where the rest of them were waiting.  


"Ah, good afternoon, Harry," greeted Farrell.  


"Yes, have a seat Harry," said Dumbledore.   


Surely, there was a table set up for the five of them. There were the usual eating attires such as a goblet, fork, spoon, etc. Not a moment after Harry had sat down, Dobby came flushing in with a cart upholding entrees of what looked to be a promising meal.   


"That looks great, Dobby!" said Harry as Dobby put down a plate of marinated chicken.  


"Thank you, sir," said Dobby.   


Harry's stomach growled as a plate of spiced up steak was put in front of him. The smell was just making his mouth water...after all, he hadn't had any breakfast.  


"Hungry, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Uh...yea," said Harry who blushed.  


The afternoon passed by faster than a normal day at Hogwarts.  


"Now why can't it be this way when I have class?" thought Harry.  


During the ride, Harry played exploding snap with Remus and chess with James. James was great at exploding snap but he has no business playing chess. Yes, he was thatbad.  


"Thanks dad!" said Harry after he had a checkmate.  


"For what?" asked James.  


"For letting have the glory of victory which Ron would never have given me!" said Harry.  


"Was I that easy?" asked James.  


"Ye-," said Harry but Remus stopped him.  


"You don't want to know," said Remus.  


"All right, I suck...at chess. I admit it but nobody gets away for boasting about it!" said James.  


He took his wand and put the tickling charm on Harry who immediately started rolling on the floor. Then James had this evil grin on his face when he turn to face Remus.  


"Oh no, you don't!" said Remus who picked up his wand.  


James shot a tickling charm and it hit Remus. Remus dropped his wand and started laughing historically.  


"Hey, that's what you get for messing with James Potter!" he said.  


^Back at Hogwarts^  


Ron and Hermione was just finishing lunch. They went up to the common room since their next class doesn't start until later.  


"I hope he's alright," said Hermione.  


"Oh, they're probably not even there yet. He's gonna be fine, Hermione," said Ron.  


Just then, Neville came rushing to Ron and Hermione.  


"Hey, you two. I found this in the bathroom," said Neville who handed them a picture.  


"I gotta go. See you later," said Neville.  


"Yea, later. Thanks," said Ron.  


"What is it?" asked Hermione.  


"Here look," said Ron.  


It was nothing more but a picture of Harry, and the two of them. They were standing with their arms around each other. It sure put a smile on their face.  


"Look! There's something written on the back!" said Hermione.  


Ron turned the picture over. There was a note written on it.  


To Ron and Hermione,  


When you're reading this, I'm probably already gone. I know that there's a great risk of where I'm going and I wanted to leave something for you two to remember me by if something unfortunate happens to me. I know what you're thinking, Hermione. I shouldn't think this way but you've got to prepare for the worst, right? Cause when the worst comes, there's no stopping it. Ron, you have been the highlight of my life along with Hermione. Without you guys, I wouldn't think that I'd find happiness especially when I'm stuck in the residence of the Dursleys. I miss you guys already. If this is the last thing I'll ever write, I want you two to move on. Don't get sad over me...you've already done so much for me and I'm thankful to have met you two. I'm not very good at writing these kinds of letters, so, just remember this.   


Harry  


"Oh, Harry...," sobbed Hermione.  


"You'll be fine, Harry. I'm sure of it," said Ron.  


^Back on the Train^  


It was nearly six-thirty there. The sky outside was already dark and they were close to the temple in Alaska. Harry, Remus and James were no longer playing games. Harry was in the first compartment and reading the map and explaining it to Surlon and Dumbledore. Remus was reading the daily prophet while drinking a cup of coffee. James was resting or sleeping as others would see it on one of the beds.   


"Thanks Dobby," said Harry as he placed a cup of coffee on the table where Harry was exploring the contents of the map.   


Dumbledore eyed Harry with an amusing look but he did not object about the coffee. Harry was getting tired reading the map, it wouldn't be taking him this long if there weren't so much to read. The temple was a huge place from what Harry can tell just by looking at the map. It has five floors and according to what it indicated, it had many traps, snares and tricks. One false step could put you in mortal danger. The temple also contains many different chambers, some are safe and some aren't. It was almost too complicated to understand because of all the symbols all over the map but the ancient writing helped a lot on clarifying it. Harry believed that this map would be useless to those who couldn't read the ancient writing. Alone with the layout, it couldn't be understood.   


"Prof. Dumbledore, Surlon!" called Harry.  


"What is it?" asked Farrell.  


"I think you should see this. When I said that there were many traps inside the temple, I also noticed that it explains what happens if you do land on one of those traps," said Harry.  


"And?" said Dumbledore.  


Harry hesitated, he didn't want to say it.  


"Some of those traps will sent any of us to the Terrain of Dusk," said Harry.  


Surlon's eyes widen at the magnitude of those words.  


"Terrain of Dusk...no...that is not indulging at all," said Farrell.  


"Harry, do you know what the Terrain of Dusk is?" asked Dumbledore.  


"No," said Harry simply.   


"If it was as terrifying as it sounds, I don't even what to know," thought Harry.  


"Harry, the Terrain of Dusk is the dimension of a world unlike ours. It is the place where the creature that can be release from the key lives. That is where it is kept. So, you can imagine how terrible an environment it is for a human," said Dumbledore.  


"Then-"  


Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because at the moment the train shook greatly. James in the other compartment woke up and came into the compartment where Harry, Surlon and Dumbledore was. Remus also came rushing in with a coffee stain on his robe. With a wave of his wand, it was cleaned.   


"What was that?" said James not really expecting an answer.  


"What was-"  


Before Remus got to finish, the train shudder again. It did not stop this time but instead it started to rock back and forth violently.   


"What is happening?!" said Harry holding on to rail nearby.  


James went to the window and pressed his face to it. He looked outside but it was so dark that he couldn't see if there was anything outside.   


"What so you see?" asked Remus.  


"Nothing! Nothing! I can't see, it's too dark," said James.  


The train continue to shudder but there were also screeching sound coming from the surface of the train.   


*Ekkkkkkkkkkkkk*  


They all had to cover their ears. It was too loud.   


"I believe that something is above us," said Surlon.  


"It sounds like something is damaging the train!" said Harry.  


At this comment, Dumbledore took his wand out and pointed it at the ceiling.  


"Sherrus!!" said Dumbledore.  


Almost instantly the ceiling became clear or see-through. They finally saw what was on top of the train.  


"What the heck are those?!" said James.  


Harry and Remus were speechless and stared blankly at what was atop of the train. It was not a pleasant sight...not at all.   


^What is it? More after reviews...though it might take a while since I'm very busy at school.^


	35. Forfeit

^A/N:

hi-Umm, hi! When you asked, "you'll never finish will you?" Are you asking me if I'm going to finish this FF? If you are, yes, I probably will.

Nat- "stupid silent gits." ...haha...you crack me up!

harry-luver200316-thanks for adding me to your list.

Also, thanks for everyone that reviewed.

  


[Ch 35]-Forfeit  


"They're noitkus!" said Surlon.  


"THEY'RE WHAT?" asked James slightly louder than intended.  


"Noitkus, they're creature that eat metal," replied Surlon.  


It was true, they were trying to eat the roof of the train off. By the looks of it, there were thousands of them. These creatures were very ugly, they had large wings and a skinny outline. Their skin color was dark purple and was scaly-like but their most distinguishing feature was their teeth, it was extremely sharp but they weren't really big or anything.  


"How do we get rid of them?" asked Remus.  


"We better do it quick, if not, there would be nothing left of the train!" said James.  


"Since they are noitkus, they are afraid of water," said Dumbledore.  


"But where are we going to get enough water to get rid of all the noitkus?!" said Remus.  


"I wish it was raining right now...," said James.  


"That's it! Rain!" said Harry.  


He rushed to his bag and started searching.   


"What are you doing?" asked James.  


Harry didn't answer, he continued searching until he found what he was looking for. He hurried back to where Dumbledore and Surlon was.   


"I think I've got a solution!" said Harry.  


He took out the fodster that he never used before.   


"A fodster! Hurry, make it rain, Harry,"said Dumbledore.  


Harry turned a little switch to the rain symbol and pressed the button in the middle. They all looked through the window when they saw small drops of rain pouring down. When it hit one of the noitkus, it jumped and fell off the train. However, they tried to fly back up on top of the train. As the rain drops increases, the noitkus couldn't stay any longer because it seem to be painful when they were touch by rain. When they all finally left, everyone was in relief.   


"Harry, how long does the rain last?" asked James.  


"I think two hours at the most," replied Harry.  


"Good, we'll be out of the noitkus' harm at least for another hour and a half," said James.  


"That may be so, but the train has taken a lot of damage," said Dumbledore.  


"I'm afraid we must repair some of the damage done or it would not make it for too long," said Surlon.  


It was true, the train was in quite a wreak, there were places where the noitkus bit through. Harry and Remus went to examine the bed compartment.   


"Looks like someone wasn't too lucky," said Remus.  


"Yea...," said Harry.  


"He's not going to like this," said Remus just as James appeared.  


When he saw what had happened to his bed, it was not a happy expression. His bed was right under a bit through hole and it had became soaking wet from the rain drops that dripped down.  


"Oh, great! Just great!" said James.  


"Sorry about that. How 'bout you sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on one of the couches," said Harry.  


"No, it's alright. I'll sleep on the couch," said James.  


"Hey, isn't it a bit weird how we didn't heard a single word from Dobby when this happened?" asked Harry.  


"Who?" asked Remus.  


"Dobby. The house-elf," said Harry.  


"Oh, yea. Maybe we should check on him," said James.  


"Lets," said Harry.  


The three of them went toward the 'kitchen' part of the train. When they got there, they didn't see any sign of Dobby.   


"Dobby?!" called Harry.  


There was no answer. Harry called again but this time there was a response. The voice was muffled. Harry only caught some of those words which was "in...oven. stuck."   


"Open that oven!" said Harry.  


Remus was nearest and he went to the oven, the outside was set on lock for an hour. Remus deactivate the lock and the oven popped open. Dobby jumped out of it immediately. Dobby's skin color had completely changed. He was red, literally.   


"Dobby, are you alright?" asked Harry.  


"I th-ink s-o. J-just need cooling o-off," said Dobby.  


"Dobby, what happened? Why were you inside the oven?" asked Harry.  


Dobby conjured up a small tub and fulled it with ice and sat in it.   


"Dobby, sir was g-going t-to pre-prepare to c-cook d-inner. When t-the train shook, Dobby fell in oven and b-before Dobby h-had s-set t-the t-imer already. That's how Dobby got stuck. Luckily, house-elves can stand heat," he explained.  


Dobby was changing back to his normal color after sitting in the tub of ice for a while.  


"We'll come back, Dobby," said James.  


"Come on, Harry. We have to see how Dumbledore and Surlon is doing," said James.  


When they went back to the compartment, they realized that the train seem to be fixed. The roof no longer dripped water and even James' bed was back to it normal dry self.  


"Well, looks like Dumbledore and Surlon did a real good job in fixing everything," said James.  


"Thank you Albus and Surlon. Now I have a bed to sleep in," said James when he entered the compartment that they were in.  


"You're welcome," said the both of them.  


"If there should be no more delays, we will be there in an hour or two," said Dumbledore shortly.  


"James, Remus, Harry had already told us what the map says. We'll explain it to you and Harry, you can just take a break," said Surlon.   


Harry nodded and left the compartment.   


"Just a little longer...I'm coming Sirius. I'm coming," whispered Harry.  


He sat down on a sofa with nothing particular to do when an owl came knocking on the side window. Harry noticed that it was Hegwig. He quickly went to opened the window.   


"Hegwig! What are you doing here?" said Harry.   


Hegwig dropped to Harry's knees and held a letter in her beak. Harry took the letter. He knew almost instantly who it was from.  


Harry, we thought that a few words of encouragement is in order. Even Hegwig thought so when she came to us. I'm telling you that YOU WILL BE FINE! We're sure of it! Now stop acting like you're not going to come back! Here's Hermione: Harry, I know you'll do great in this mission and you'll come back with Sirius. Just remember we're with you no matter where you are. Keep that in mind. We're waiting for you to come back soon.   


Love,

Ron and Hermione  


Harry smiled.   


"Oh Ron, Hermione," muttered Harry.  


He took the letter and stuffed it in his bag.  


^Two Hours Later^  


A small thud was heard. James and Remus just walked in.  


"Hey Harry, we've landed," said Remus.  


"Do you mean that we're there?" asked Harry.  


"Yea, we're in Alaska, buddy!" said James.  


Harry got up and rushed to the window. He saw nothing but white.   


"We'll be staying here for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, early in the morning, we're going to find the temple," said Remus.  


"Ok. So, where's Dumbledore and Surlon?" asked Harry.  


"Umm, see for yourself...," said James.   


Harry looked out the window and found Dumbledore and Surlon outside and they are...  


"Hmm...," said Harry after he looked outside.  


"What? Why is that smirk on your face?" asked James.  


"Um, why don't you come look, prongs," said Remus.  


James went over to Remus near the window and looked outside.   


"No wonder...," said James.  


He turned to talk to Harry but Harry wasn't there.  


"Hey, where did he go?" asked James.  


"Uh, prongs...," called Remus.  


"What?!" replied James.  


He turned back to the window and saw Harry outside with Surlon and Dumbledore. They all wore a "fur" coat and sat by a conjured fire and was toasting marshmallow. James grabbed a jacket on the way out and went to them.   


"What are you guys doing?" asked James.  


"As you can see, we're toasting marshmallows...," said Harry cooly.  


"Hmm...ok, smart mouth. Ver-"  


Just as James was making his remark, the ground began to rumble.   


"What's g-going o-on?!"  


The rumbling became so loud that Harry had to yell to be heard. Remus felt the earth beneath the train falter as well. He took his wand and conjured up a huge light that shined toward the direction where Harry and the rest were. They all had dropped their marshmallows and the fire had extinguished. If it weren't for the light that Remus had conjured, they would not be able to see a single thing. The moment light had shed toward them, Remus and everyone else looked beyond their point where they saw a towering mountain standing right before them. Surlon and Dumbledore realizing what was about to happen...called out.  


"Move! It's an avalanche! Get back into the train!" barked Dumbledore.   


"Yes, hurry!" said Surlon.  


Remus quickly opened one of the door of the train.   


"Come quickly before the snow and ice comes down!" called Remus.  


James did not listen.  


"WHERE'S HARRY?!! HARRY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!" yelled James.  


Everyone tuned their attention toward James when they heard his cry. They too didn't see Harry anywhere. Meanwhile, the ground shook more thunderously with each passing moment. James frantically search everywhere for Harry. Surlon, Dumbledore and Remus came to his aid. Then a puddle of water beneath the ice caught James' eyes. That was where the they were toasting marshmallows and was where the fire was conjured. The surface has melt and revealed the icy water underneath it. The first thought that came to James mind was that Harry must have fallen into the water.  


"OH MY GOD!!" yelled James.   


He rushed over to the exposed water and looked down at it.   


"HARRY!" he yelled.  


There was no answer. James search with his eyes but did not see a single trace of Harry. He wasn't about to give up. James took off his shoes and his jacket and dived into the icy cold water.   


"JAMES!" yelled Remus when he saw what he had done.  


Dumbledore and Surlon rushed to the border of the water hole.   


"James, get out of the water!" said Dumbledore.  


"I don't think Harry's in the water!" said Surlon.  


It was no use. James couldn't hear them under the water. Just being in the water for a minute gave him an extensive amount of pain. He felt like he was pieced by needle on every inch of his body. His movements slowly weaken due to the freezing temperature but he kept going.   


In the meantime, on the surface of the water...  


"We need to get him out of that water!" said Remus.  


"Yes, the ice and snow are falling down," said Surlon.  


"Get him out before the hole is covered and he won't be able to get out!!!" yelled Remus.  


"Tfilituos!!"   


The moment Dumbledore said those words, James felt that he was being lifted until he had reached the surface of the water. He gasped for breath. Surlon took his coat which was warmer and threw it on James' pale complexion.   


Remus rushed to James and helped him to the train. They speeded up the pace because the ice and snow was tumbling down and was racing to bury them all if they don't leave immediately. They all scurry into the train. The train was lifted off the ground before the ice and snow had reached them. James sat down on the sofa carelessly, eyes swollen. Remus sat next to him and padded James on the back as a sign of trying to comfort him.  


"I'm sure Harry wasn't in the water! He probably got away like we did," said Remus.   


James didn't listen. He looked out the window seeing everything covered with a thick layer of snow, still searching with his eyes hoping that Harry was alive somewhere...  


^I was kind of expecting more reviews, especially after seeing all these "don't stop!" "I want to know what happens!"...etc. But that's fine, I can't force people to review and I won't. Posting for the people who take time out to write a review! Until next time!^


	36. Closer

^I'm evil, am I? ^

  


[Ch 36]-Closer  


Dumbledore went to James' side. James turn to look at who it was but turned his attention back to the window.   


"James," called Dumbledore.  


James didn't want to listen to what Dumbledore has to say. He wasn't up for comforting, he just wants to find Harry...alive, wherever he is. Dumbledore called James again. James turn to look at him because of respect. Dumbledore spoke again.  


"James, it's alright. Once the avalanche dies down and is safe, we'll go back down to look for Harry. As for you, I suggest you take a warm shower, we don't want complications such as you getting a cold."  


James got up, he went to the back of the train where the bathroom was. He thought that a shower wasn't a bad idea, he would get out of his wet clothes and clear his mind. James closed the bathroom door behind him. Inside was a nice looking shower with a tub and a sink with the mirror in front of it. James took off his shirt showing his bare chest which was red all over from the ice cold water. James was a strong guy, he had six packs and smooth skin but what was distinguishing wasn't his body but instead it was something on the upper side of his left arm. He ruffled his head expressing his anxiety when he looked down, his eyesight pass his left arm where his tattoo was.   


"I'm sorry, Lily," said James.  


The tattoo was a double circle around his arm but with the word Lily in the middle of the two circles. He remembered clearly when he got that...it was when he had committed himself to Lily and whatever that comes. He thought no more, it was all too painful. He continued on to what he wanted to do there in the first place...which was to take a shower.  


^Back in the Front Compartment^  


"Albus, Harry is alive. He's weak but there is sign of life," said Surlon.  


Remus heard this and rushed to Surlon.  


"Surlon, how could you know this?" asked Remus.  


"Ahh, Remus, this was a special power I inherited from my father. I can sense the status of someone if they are near by," said Surlon.  


"Then-"  


Dumbledore interrupted Remus.  


"Yes, Harry is near," said Dumbledore.  


"This is good. James will be happy to hear this," said Remus.  


Remus went to one of the windows and looked down.  


"The snow from the avalanche seem to have died down," said Remus.  


"Good, lets start searching for him!" said James who just came out from the shower.  


"Very well," said Dumbledore who went to bring the train down to land somewhere safe.   


Once they've landed, James was the first one to get off the train. They had landed somewhere near where the avalanche happened.   


"How are we suppose to find Harry? Where do we start?!" asked Remus.  


James however wasn't listening at all. He was staring at something. Remus walked over to James and looked at his best friend. His eyes was sparkling...like he saw something... Remus turned to see what James was looking at. It was an igloo. Without a word, James ran toward the igloo. He had hope that Harry might have be saved by the native people here or an Eskimo.   


"James, wait up!" called Remus.  


Dumbledore and Surlon caught up as well. James knocked on the ice door.  


There was no answer but James knocked again until the door opened. He came face to face with an Eskimo. He looked at James with a puzzled look.  


"Yes?" he said.  


"Um, sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if by any chance that you've seen a boy? He's fifteen and he has black hair like mine," said James.  


"A boy...yes, actually we saved a boy that was about to be crushed by the avalanche a few hours earlier," said the man.  


"Thank GOD!" said James.  


"Would you all like to come in?" asked the man.  


"Yeah, thanks," said James.  


The four of them entered the igloo. Once they entered, they found themselves in a very warm environment. It was not what they had expected in an igloo. There were also furniture and even a kitchen?   


"This way," said the man who lead them further into the igloo.   


They followed the man into what seem like a room but everyone's attention turn to something else...Harry. Harry was laying down under a warm blanket with his eyes closed. A lady was there putting a towel over Harry's head. James rushed over to Harry.  


"HARRY!" said James.   


He went to check on him, he seem to be unconscious. Dumbledore also went to Harry's side and checked him.  


"He seem to be having a fever at the moment," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, that started sometime ago after we found him," said the man.  


"Oh, poor thing! We found him laying on the ground when the avalanche was coming and we took him in and dried him since he was wet," said the woman.

"Thank you!" said James gratefully.  


"It's alright," said the man.  


"By the way, we gave him a potion to make him feel better," said the woman.  


"A potion?" said Remus.  


"Yes," said the woman.  


"So, you two are witch and wizard then?" asked James.  


"That's right. We knew you all were so we didn't mind exposing our magical igloo to you," said the woman.  


"Well, thank you very much. May we ask of your names?" asked Dumbledore.  


The man and the woman hesitated.   


"Umm, my name is Jerr!"  


"His name is Tom!"  


They said at the same moment.  


"Um, yes, his name is Tom... Jerr," said the woman unconvincingly.  


"Yes, yes..," said the man.  


"And my name is Kadlie," said the woman.  


"Would you all like to have some tea?" asked the man.  


"Umm, sure," said all of them except for James.  


They followed the man into the kitchen while James stood by Harry. He picked Harry up and walked toward the door.  


"James! Where are you going?" asked Remus.  


"Ah...thanks for saving Harry but we gotta go. With any luck we might meet again," said James and he headed out the door.  


Dumbledore, Surlon and Remus said thanks as well and followed James out of the igloo.  


"Why are you in such a hurry?!" asked Remus.  


"Because, I want to get Harry out of there as soon as possible! Those two people,...I don't trust. They seem a bit suspicious," said James.  


"What do you mean?" asked Remus.  


They reached the train, James went in and put Harry down in his bed and tucked him in. He then mentioned for Remus to follow him into the first compartment.  


"Look, those two hardly seem to know their own name! Doesn't that struck you as a bit odd?!" said James.  


"I don't think that forgot their name, the woman just said the guy's first name while the guy said his last name. There's nothing wrong with that," said Remus.  


"They just didn't seem right to me. Besides, Harry's safer here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask Dobby to make Harry some warm soup," said James.  


Surlon and Dumbledore overheard their conversation.   


"I believe James is right," said Dumbledore.  


"They were a bit suspicious. I also wonder what potion they gave Harry," said Surlon.  


After James had ordered Dobby to make some warm soup, he went back to where Harry was. James sat next to Harry's pale complexion. James had conjured a bucket with cold water. He took a towel and soaked it with cold water and placed it on Harry's forehead. Just when he dad done that, Dobby came out with the bowl of soup.   


"Thanks Dobby," said James.  


He took the bowl of hot soup and pour it slowly into Harry's mouth. As it went down, Harry's color seem to be flooding back to his face.   


"Come on, Harry. We need you," said James.  


"What life has in store for you is destiny and Harry's will be destine to do something remarkable. He'll pull through," said Dumbledore in the doorway.  


"Albus...I know," said James.  


"He probably won't have the energy to go tomorrow. We will postpone it till he gets better. We need him at his fullest," said Dumbledore.  


James acknowledged Dumbledore's comments. Dumbledore went back to the first compartment.   


^Midnight^  


Everyone went to sleep. Silence was present...until noises were heard. Harry was moving all around. He seemed uneasy and troubled. Then he woke up. James heard noises and woke up to find Harry who sat up in his bed. He walked over to Harry.  


"Hey, you're up," said James.  


Harry had a look of fear.   


"What's wrong?" asked James.  


"I couldn't stop thinking of Sirius. It kills me to think of what condition he's in right now. Wait! What time is it?" asked Harry.  


"It's five after midnight," said James.  


"We're still going right?" asked Harry.  


"Of course we are," said James as he push Harry back down and checked his forehead.   


"Good, your fever seem to have died down," said James.  


Harry didn't care.   


"When are we going? At what time?" asked Harry.  


"Not today or this morning. You need to recover," said James  


"Recover? I'm fine! We need to go and keep to our plan!" said Harry.  


"We can't go if you're not a hundred percent!" said James.  


"Yes, we can. Who knows how much longer Sirius can last. Even if we're a minute too late than it's too late. Compare to Sirius' condition, I don't think that this is much. What have I got to lose?" protested Harry.  


"What have you got to lose? Yourself! That's what!" said James.  


It silenced Harry for a minute.  


"That won't matter... If I can't save Sirius, I don't care if I die trying. I honestly don't care," said Harry.  


"But Harry, you'll lower your chances by not having the best in you," said James.  


"Dad, you know what I fear? I fear that one day I'll lose Sirius and that might just seem possible now. When I had no one else, Sirius was the only protection I had from any fear. For once, I felt relax but it's all flooding back now and if he's gone, then it will probably be a hidden scar that resides in me and never leave," said Harry.  


"I understand. Well. Since you put it this way, I guess I wouldn't be a good father or friend if I deny you," said James.  


"I don't mean to push you," said Harry.  


"It's ok, you didn't. If this is what it takes to get rid of your fears then so be it," said James.  


"Thanks dad," said Harry.  


"Yea. Why don't you rest some more. I'll wake you up when it's time," said James.  


James tucked Harry back in bed and he himself went to the kitchen. He sat down. He wasn't sleepy anymore instead he stared out the train's window at the bright half moon...with thoughts swimming in his head. He grabbed a cup of coffee and stared out into the Alaskan sky.   


"How do you do it Sirius? It's so hard to see all the emotions that he goes through but yet he faces it and handles it way better then how I would. He's grown up so much and yet I wasn't there to see it. You're a great godfather, you know. Gosh, I wish you can hear me right now. You better be alright, I can tell that Harry loves you so much, probably more than he loves me but I don't blame him. I haven't been here for him and I did it by choice but you, you had no choice but you found a way to get to know him even during your status. *sighs* Don't worry, once we get you out of that hell hole, I promise that you'll be free. I'll get you your freedom and you'll give Harry happiness like only you can. I pray that Sirius will come out of this alright, amen," whispered James.   


"Hey...," said a voice.  


James turned around.  


"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" asked James.  


"For a while," said Remus who took a seat next to James.  


"That's not fair!" said James.  


"Sorry, didn't mean to listen to your prayers or thoughts. I woke up and even if I'm not standing here, I would still be able to hear you. Did you forget my werewolf senses? But anyways, are you going to be alright?" asked Remus sincerely.  


"What do you mean am I going to be alright? I'm fine," said James.  


"No, you're not. You can't lie to me. You are a great father. I bet Harry loves you just as much," said Remus.  


"No, he doesn't and I don't deserve it anyways but I'll make it up," said James.  


"Harry's been through a lot, true but so have you. Don't torture yourself, Harry understands," said Remus.  


"I'm not torturing myself. Let's not talk about it anymore. You should go back to bed. Oh, and we're still going tomorrow...Harry's request," said James.  


"You think we should, I mean-"  


"I don't know...it will damage Harry one way or another," said James.  


"What about Surlon and Albus?" asked Remus.  


"I'll tell them later. I don't want to wake them up just yet," said James.  


"Alright, if you say so," said Remus.  


^Five Hours Later^  


James got everyone up and out of their beds. It took James a while to convince Surlon and Albus but he did it. The sky was still dark as the train moved to where the temple was believed to be hidden. They all packed things that they might need and went to eat a early breakfast since it was five o'clock in the morning. After they all ate, they were ready to go. Everyone was either in a jacket or a sweater or both. They got off the train and Dobby waved to them and said good luck. Dumbledore then cast a spell that made the train temporary invisible.   


"Come on, lets go," said Remus.   


Dumbledore took out the map, by the looks of it only had the visual of the inside of the temple.   


"Prof., isn't that map only useful for when we're inside the temple?" asked Harry.  


"No. Harry, come here," said Dumbledore.  


Harry moved closer.  


"Look here, on the top. You see an arrow outside of the drawing of the temple, that arrow is pointing at the direction to where it is," said Dumbledore.  


They hurried their pace and the arrow on the map became a dot instead.   


"This must be it," said Surlon.  


They had walked to a vast area of clear land. There was no trees, not anything but snow.   


"I don't see any temple," said James.  


"Maybe the map's wrong!" exclaimed Harry.  


"No, it's here. I'm quite sure that the map is correct, it must be hidden," said Dumbledore.  


Harry walked around the perimeter trying to find some clue but found nothing until he felt himself sink down very quickly as if he had stepped in quicksand.   


"Harry!!" yelled James.   


Harry's whole body was consumed into the snow and it made a hole that could be as deep as a water well. They all went near the hole. They heard Harry yelling until it stopped when there was a thud sound.   


James lean closer to the hole and yelled down at it.  


"Harry!! Where are you? Are you alright?!" asked James.

  


^Yea...maybe I am evil...haha...lol. ^


	37. Enter the Temple

^A/N: I felt like replying to each individual this time...(bored)

Dumbledore: Thanks for the feedback. Would you mind explaining what exactly do you mean by "jerky?" I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that word.

Rainie: *sticks her tongue out at Rainie* Lol! HI!! My room is downstairs by the way...lol. (My house is only one floor!)

Advice: Thanks for your advice. I do realize that writing is its own reward. What I meant however, is that I will still continue to write if no one is reading. The only difference is that I would not post it for others. 

darkjedi_queen-I CAN DO THIS!....Yes...evil... Seriously, glad you like my ff. P.S. Did I really have you in tears? (It might happen again...*hint, hint.*)

A.Dee: No, I'm not going to have Harry in danger at the end of every chapter...just be ready to expect a cliffhanger (most of the time). 

Nat: Lol...smart you! You love bragging here, don't you? 

Giu: Haha...*laughs*. I won't do it for every chapter...(I think...) It depends...I try. 

JadedKatrina: Glad you like it so far, and I hope you continue to like it as further chapters are posted. 

Anaxandra: "poo-head," nice way to call the cpu when it's being crappy..and annoying. BTW, you are the first reader to ever say that cliffies rule! I'm surprised...many hates it as you can see.   


[Ch 40]-Enter the Temple

"Yea, I'm fine. My butt hurts a little from the landing but other than that, I'm ok," said Harry.  


"Harry, what do you see down there?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Umm, hold on!" said Harry.  


They heard the distant sound of the word lumos.  


"I'm not sure where I am but there seem to be solid walls on the side and there are boulders on the side of the floor!" said Harry.   


"I think this is the entrance to of the temple," said Surlon.  


"Yes, hidden underground," said Dumbledore.   


James stood up, he was about to ask what should they do but the snow under his foot was sinking just like it did for Harry. He too fell down making another deep hole. Harry heard the noise and stepped away. James landed next to Harry. He stood up rubbing his butt.   


"Ow, that can really take it out on you. You alright?" asked James.  


"Yea, I was luckier since I fell on a clamp of hay and you landed on the cold hard floor," said Harry.  


"You say it like it's funny," said James.  


"I'm not," said Harry.   


"So, lets see where we are," said James.   


He took out his wand and said "lumos", he walked around and didn't find much. The whole place was surrounded by walls, there weren't any doors, gates or an entrance of some kind.   


"Are you guys ok down there?!" called Remus.   


"Yea, we're ok but this place doesn't seem to be the entrance into the temple. Actually, it doesn't seem to be the entrance to anything!" said James.  


Harry was exploring the place more closely while James consulted with Dumbledore and Surlon.   


"What do we do?" asked James.   


As James continued talking, Harry was jumping on a tile on the ground. When James realize what Harry was doing, he stopped talking.   


"What...are you doing? This isn't bunny-hopping time!" said James.  


"No, look. This tile is placed higher than all the other ones. This could be the trigger to open the door or something," said Harry.  


"Well, why didn't you say so? Move aside!" said James.   


He stepped on the stone tile and started hopping or stomping on it with extreme force.   


"Now, who's hopping?" said Harry.   


They thought that it would work but it didn't, not even when James stomped it with all his might.   


"This is not working," said James.   


"Maybe, we have to do something else," suggested Harry.  


"Yea, maybe but what?" said James.  


Harry bent down to examine the tile. There was dust on it which was what Harry had expected but on it, something else could be seen. Harry brushed away more of the dust and sand that was gathered there. As more and more dust was removed, you can tell that something was engraved on the tile.  


"Hey dad, look over here!" called Harry.  


"What is it?" asked James.  


It was a symbol or a mark of something and it looked quite familiar.  


"I wonder where I've seen this before," said James.  


Harry stared at it with intense thinking.  


James decided that it would be safe if the rest of them come down. They can help.   


"Hey, why don't you guys come down? It's safe but we need some help!" called James.  


"Ok, we're coming!" replied Surlon.   


James conjured up a soft mattress underneath the hole. A moment later, Surlon, Dumbledore and Remus dropped down.   


"I got it!!" said Harry suddenly.  


"Got what?" asked Remus.  


"Prof. Dumbledore, would you give me the key for a second?" asked Harry.  


Dumbledore took the key out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry grabbed the key and went back to the tile. He placed the key next to the symbol on the tile and they matched. Harry put it there and it fitted perfectly. Once the key was placed, one side of the wall started to...  


"It's...dissolving?" said James.   


"It worked!" said Harry.  


"Good job, Harry," said Surlon.  


Harry took the key back from the tile and looked at the gate that was exposed by the dissolved wall.   


"Whoa," said Remus.  


"Well, you were right, the temple must be here," said Harry.  


The gate right in front of them had a key hole in it and Harry did what was obvious, which was to stick the key in. It fit but it did not work.   


"Why isn't it working?" asked Harry.  


Dumbledore took out the map and gave it to Harry. There was a sentence in ancient writing and it was red. It wasn't there before. On the map, it showed:  


Sesar hpgni wollo fehty astsu muoys etage htnep oot. Feaited yustef dijeyt! Niudhra qucif loue!  


Harry looked at it and try to do what he did before. He started to concentrate real hard and the first sentence turned into English: To open the gates you must say the following phrases.   


Harry did it immediately.  


"Feaited yustef dijeyt! Niudhra qucif loue!!" said Harry.   


When he said the words, the key started to glow and it floated off of Harry's hand and flew like an arrow straight at the key hold on the gate. It stopped moving. Harry walked over and turned the key. The gate swung opened...  


Huge birds flew from the mass of darkness behind the gates into the solitude area that they were in. These birds were magnificent with huge feathered wings, a black cover with golden smudges, piercing eyes and keening claws. Its sight was almost as extraordinary as those of the Phoenixes. A swept of their wings brought strong forces of wind. Four birds landed on the stone floor in front of them.   


"Lusarfixes," said Farrell.  


The birds lined up in an organized fashion waiting patiently and graciously.   


"These birds are the birds of the ancient past, called Lusarfix," said Farrell.  


"Couldn't have said it better myself, Surlon," said Dumbledore.  


"What exactly do you mean by birds of the ancient past?" asked James.  


"Ah, let me put it this way. These birds were the most extraordinary, remarkable birds that ever roam the wizarding world a very very long time ago. If I recall, my great great great grandfather had one. It was said that they are extremely intelligent and loyal creatures. Hardly anyone know about them because of their mysterious background and the petite amount of them. Many thought that their kind had extinct as Phoenixes came about. It was believed that the Phoenix were descended by the Lusarfix family," explained Surlon.   


"So, they're Phoenix-like birds," said James.  


"Yes, you can even call them legendary," said Dumbledore.  


"So, they're like the fathers or mothers to the Phoenixes," said Remus.  


"Y-yes, I suppose you can say that," said Surlon.  


Harry listened to the whole thing. Sure, the history of them seem interesting but seeing them is even a greater thrill. The bird showed affection and respect. Harry caught one of the Lusarfix's eyes. It seem to be calling to him with a sense of trust. He walked over and the creature allowed him to brush his hand on the feather of the bird. When Harry looked pass the Lusarfix where the space beyond the gates was, it displayed nothing but a dark surrounding. There was not a hint of light. The bird nudged Harry and started to move his head up and back, attempting to signal something. Harry caught the meaning. He felt so connected with the bird.   


"Hey guys!" said Harry.  


"What?" they asked.  


"I think the Lusarfix wants us to ride on them. I think they're here to take us deeper into the temple since we can't see through the dark," said Harry.  


"Ride on them?" said James with exaggeration in his voice.  


"Is that right?" asked Harry.  


The Lusarfix nodded in response.   


"You can talk to it?!" said James.  


"And it understood you," said Remus.  


"Yea, weird huh?" said Harry.  


"Well then, let's get going!" said Dumbledore.  


They all climbed on an individual Lusarfix. Harry felt like he was ridding a Hippogriff all over again and that was not what he wanted to feel at all. When everyone had secured themselves onto a Lusarfix, it took off pass the gate. For the next minute or two, they were flying without having any idea where they are or what their surroundings look like, because it is so dark. The Lusarfix seem to have no trouble seeing, you can tell by the smoothness of how it flew. In this unknown area, coldness fills it. After they flew for a few minute, Harry was beginning to see light, bright burning light. Everyone direct their attention to the flashing light, it looked like it was firelight.   


"Look there!" said James.  


It was an unbelievable site. It was nothing that they've ever seen before. Turns out that it was firelight but not your ordinary candle or torch light. The illumination, in fact came from something down below. With the illumination, Harry was now able to see why they needed to ride on the Lusarfixes. It was the simple reason that there was no ground to stand on. If the birds hadn't arrive, they probably wouldn't be able to get to where they needed to go.  


"Everybody better hold tight!" said Remus.  


"We don't need to be told that!!" said James loudly.  


Harry didn't say anything, he was just amazed at what was below them. It was a lavafall.   


"It looks just like waterfall except for a feel features," said Harry.  


"Yeah! One, it can burn you to death, two it's the hottest thing you'll ever encounter, and three, there isn't a single chance of surviving if you fall!!" said James.  


"Uh, yea, that's the difference!" said Harry.  


"This is not that bad, just don't fall," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, I repeat...DON'T FALL!" said James worriedly.  


"It's alright, James. I think we got the idea. You can actually try to enjoy this," said Farrell.  


"Excuse me?!" said James with sweat on his forehead and a tone that implies as if it was an absurd comment.  


"Well, James. Try to see it as something good instead, like a sauna with our clothes on," said Farrell.  


"Yea,' laughed Harry,' a sauna with our clothes on...imagine that..."  


"I'd like that," said Remus just to rub it in.  


"You guys are nuts!" said James in an amused tone.  


The Lusarfixes flew pass the lavafall and was headed to what seem like solid ground. James was relieved to see it, he couldn't wait to get off.   


"Finally! Sorry to ruin your saunas but we're going to get off soon," said James.  


Not a moment sooner, the Lusarfix landed on solid ground. Harry stroke the Lusarfix before it flew away into the darkness once again. The birds had landed them on a one piece rock attached to a wall. Darkness and space of no end surrounds the rest. There was a door in front of them. Since it was the only way to go, they stepped forward and opened the door. Remus closed the door after all of them went in.   


"This is the temple alright," said Surlon.  


Harry took the map out (Dumbledore had given the key and the map to Harry earlier).   


"Ok, we need to find the right door first," said Harry.  


It didn't look like an easy task because they were in a place full of doors. Every inches apart, you will find a door, a door that could lead to anywhere.   


"Umm, yea. How are we going to do that?" asked James.  


"The map, James...we have a map, remember?" said Remus.  


"Oh. Right," said James.  


Harry read the map carefully.   


"Ok, it should be that door upstairs to the right!" instructed Harry.   


They all followed and went upstairs quickly.   


"Are you positively sure that this is the right door?" asked James.  


"Yes," replied Harry.  


They opened the door. At first sight, it was dark but the fire light on the torches on the side of the wall lit up. It was a passageway. They entered the passageway but as they were walking, the door behind them closed automatically with a loud bang! It made everyone jump but they went back to normal. Harry was in the front leading the way. They weren't sure where Sirius was kept but they had an idea that it was a small chamber near the center of the temple from the description that Sirius had given them the very last contact they had.   


"Harry! Stop!" yelled James suddenly.   


He ran to Harry and grabbed him. A huge blade rose from the ground under and shot up like an active volcano.   


"That was close!" said James.  


James put Harry down.   


"Pay attention will you?" said James.  


"Yea," said Harry.   


"Many traps in this place, Harry, just as you've said before. Be more careful," said Dumbledore.  


Harry nodded.   


"How should we get through now?" asked Remus.  


The blade in front of them did not stop, it was moving up and down shining dangerously. If Harry stood there a min longer, he would've been cut in half from toe to head.   


"This place does not have ordinary traps," said Surlon.  


They could see that. Normally a blade would come from the top and chop down but it is more painful when it comes from the bottom, especially for a guy. These blades can carry you all the way up and crush you between it and the ceiling.   


"Alright, I have an idea," said Remus.  


"What?" asked James.  


"Look we can use a slow-movement charm and slow the blade down when it is near the ceiling. Then we can crawl from under it one at a time," said Remus.  


"Nice idea but it would be safer if we can just blast the blade apart," said James.  


"No, we can't do that," said Dumbledore.  


"Why not?" asked Harry.  


"Because it is unbreakable," said Dumbledore.  


"Yes, anything and everything in this temple is unbreakable. In some cases, a spell might bounce back at you," said Surlon.  


"Alright, then let's do the slow-movement charm on it," said James.  


"Cireyer!" said Surlon with pointed wand.   


Once the spell touched the slashing blade, it slowed down as they imagined it would. James slide pass the blade quickly. He mentioned for the rest of them to do the same. They continued to walk down the hall without difficulty. At the end of the passageway was a split end. They made a left and walked until they've reach a dead end.   


"I think we went the wrong way," said James.  


"No, it can't be. The map says that this is the way to the center," said Harry.  


"There could be a trick," said Surlon.  


"Indeed, if the entrance belongs here, it could be hidden," said Dumbledore.  


Harry knew exactly what he had to do. He touched the wall and was able to stick his hands in it.   


"This wall isn't solid, we just have to walk through it," said Harry.  


"How did you know?" asked Remus.  


"I don't know how I knew...I just did," said Harry simply.  


They all then walked through it to the other side of the wall. All of them made it through and Dumbledore was last but they didn't see him go through the wall.  


"What's he waiting for?" said James.  


Dumbledore appeared immediately appeared after James' comment. He had a letter in his hands.   


"What happened?" asked Surlon.  


"Fawks dropped by with a letter," said Dumbledore.  


"Clever bird, found us," said Surlon.  


"Yes, now lets see what this is about," said Dumbledore.  


Dumbledore opened the envelope. It said:  


Albus,  


An incident has happened in the castle, it is not too big a problem but I just thought that I should inform you. Early this morning, a ravenclaw saw a snake that appeared to have come from the old girl's bathroom. Prof. Mcgonagall and I went to see what the matter was. We found that numerous amounts of poisonous snakes was pouring out from the entrance of the chamber of secrets. We are currently doing our best to keep the snake from spreading or biting anyone. Hagrid is on it as well. We have yet found the cause as to why this is happening but are doing our best to find out.   


Serverus   


"Quite strange," said Dumbledore.  


"Poisonous snakes in the school?!" said Remus.  


"I'm sure that Serverus will have things under control till we return," said Dumbledore.  


James rolled his eyes but no one saw it.  


"I have a feeling that this has to do with Voldemort," said James.  


"I agree. We must try to finish this quickly to avoid complicated situations," said Surlon.  


"Yes, you're right. Let's move,"said Dumbledore.  


They now found themselves in another passageway but it looked very different from all the other passageway they've passed through. The main distinction was the metal walls. It was no longer brick walls but hard metal that you can see your own reflection.   


"I bet this passageway has its own tricks as well. I wonder why the walls are made with metal," said James.  


They walked cautiously toward the other end when a spell was shot at them. It was going to hit Harry but Remus shoved Harry away and knocked him down. They all had to dodge the spell because it bounced off the metal wall back at them like it had hit a mirror. It shot itself at James and he jumped. They were locked in an enclosed space and that spell won't go away as long as they're still in there.   


"Hey, guys! There's a door over there! We gotta get out before the spell hits one of us!" said Harry.   


They all rushed to the door and was dodging the spell at the same time. It was getting harder as another spell came at them. One came straight at Harry out of nowhere. It was too close to dodge. James watched in horror as the spell came hauling at Harry. At that point, it seem that there wasn't a thing Harry could do. Just as the spell was a millimeter away from Harry. Harry disappeared into thin air. The spell bounced off another wall and vanished when Surlon did another spell.   


"What just happened here?" asked Remus.   


"I don't know. I just hope that Harry is alright," said James.  


"I believe Harry had just apparated...," said Surlon.  


"How? He hasn't learn how to yet," said Remus.  


"That's true but isn't it also true that we can't apparate in the temple?" asked James.  


"That is true and therefore, we must try to read the map ourselves and find Harry before Voldemort finds him," said Dumbledore.  


"I'll lead the way, he's explained the map quite clear to me," said Sulon.  


"Alright," said Dumbledore.   


He handed the map to Surlon and they all left the metal-wall passageway.   


^Meanwhile^  


Harry landed on the cold hard floor. His glasses fell off his nose from the rough landing. He cough from the dust he inhaled. As the dust die off, Harry picked his glasses up off the floor. He wiped the dust and dirt off the lens of his glasses. He found himself in a dark room. Harry kept quite because he didn't know where he is and what danger there could be if he was heard. At that time, the sun began to rise, there was a crack on one side of the wall where sunlight shined through. Harry didn't move, he was now able to see a shadow on the other side of what he recognize now as a small chamber. He could hear faint breathing sounds from the other corner of the room. Harry stood still, he did not want to alert the person that was in the same room. What if it was a death eater? Or someone much worse? 

^Review! I'm sure some of you might call me evil...again...lol! ^


	38. Descry of Being

A/N: I'm back again with another "bone-chilling" chapter! Lol! Ok, here's a forewarn for this chapter. It's darker...yea, that's all. 

Rainie- Don't go crying on me...it's not that bad. I think I update faster than many other authors out there!

Princess-starlet- Thanks.

Sirius Black- They'll find him...REAL soon. 

Giu- Evil person? Am I really? Really? Then you haven't met enough authors...there are plenty more of them who are way, I mean WAY crueler than I am. But that's cool...if you think I'm evil...haha. 

Nat- I never get tired of your comments...always cracks me up!

Lady Arwen of Rivendell- I'm happy that you're in love with this story. :)

Dee- Yeah, I know it was but you can expect these during the chapters of the mission. (It's a dangerous place with dangerous people.)

KaceyRat- Are you right? Find out!

Sarahpeach- I didn't think that you were still reading. It's been many chapters since you last reviewed. Sirius is coming. 

harry-luver200316- Next chapter is here!  


[CH 41]-Descry of Being  
  
"What should I do?" thought Harry.  


He could feel his heartbeat faster and faster. Then he heard footsteps from outside the door of the chamber. He hid behind a box in the dark corner. A moment later, the door opened. It was a death eater. Harry can hear the footsteps of the death eater walking over to the place where he saw a shadow and heard the faint breathing. When the death eater finally left, Harry got out from behind the box. He didn't think that the other person there was on the dark side and he decided to find out. He took out his wand.  


"Lumos!" said Harry.  


A flash of light came from the tip of Harry's wand. On the floor, he saw blood...a puddle of blood.   


"No...," said Harry.  


He moved his wand higher. The light moved up as it lights up a pair of shoe then an old ruddy robe stained with blood as well, then the person's neck to its...face. Harry held his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Tears began to roll down his face uncontrollably. He walked toward the motionless person while stepping in blood. It was Sirius. He was chained up on the brick wall. Hands and feet tied to the wall by a rusty chain. Harry was in a state of shock. He didn't know what to do, Sirius' eyes were closed, bloodstains were all over his robe and body. Harry couldn't bear the see this. He hesitated but went over to the lump body restrained to the wall.   


"Si-Sirius?" spoke Harry softly, obviously afraid of what the response might be...or whether if there will be a response.   


"Sirius...please be alive! Please!" said Harry.  


Harry put his hands on Sirius' palm, looking for a pulse. He had to hold his own hand to keep it from shaking as he checked the pulse.   


"Come on...be strong..be strong," thought Harry to himself.  


He concentrated and was determine to find a pulse on Sirius' motionless hand. Harry flinched the moment he touched the cold hands. He felt it...  


"There's no pulse!" cried Harry.   


"Look again...close your eyes...feel it..." said a voice in his head.   


Harry tried to calm down, he once again put his hands over Sirius' wrist, closed his eyes and thought of nothing.   


*b...bu...bum...bump...bum...bump*   


"A pulse!" said Harry feeling a very weak pulse that can disappear any moment.  


Harry thought quickly, he had to get Sirius out of here. He needs help! He must do it quick...before someone comes back! Harry bent down to examine the lock on the chain around Sirius's ankle. It was locked tight. He took his wand from his pocket.  


"Flumeus!" said Harry.  


A spark shot out and hit the lock and unlocked it as a result. As he was unlocking both locks on the ankle, he noticed blood that was wet, not dry, wet. It was flowed down. Harry looked up and searched for the place that had dripped the blood, then he saw it! It came from the left side of Sirius' neck. Harry unlocked the chain on Sirius' wrist and help him sit down on the floor. At that time, Sirius shook.   


"Sirius! Can you hear me? It's Harry!"   


Harry grabbed Sirius' cold hands and squeezed it. Surprisingly, it squeezed back. Harry's heart melted when Sirius moved his hands. It had been twenty minutes after his hands moved but there wasn't any other movement since. Harry took his small bag that he had packed and took out a wet towel. Sirius's neck was covered with blood, Harry carefully wipe some of the blood off when he noticed something else that was there, at first it looked like another spot of blood but it wasn't. As Harry was wiping that spot, he saw Sirius' face twitch in pain. Harry stopped immediately. He stared at Sirius...he began to open his eyes.   


"Sirius!" said Harry.  


Sirius slowly opened his eyes completely. The was tremendous pain in his eyes but when he saw Harry, he lit up with a sad smile.   


"Sirius...I'm here. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright. I'll get you out of here as soon as possible," said Harry.  


Sirius looked at Harry as if he wanted to speak but couldn't find his own voice. Harry could tell that Sirius was concerned.  


"Don't worry, I didn't come alone. Remus, my dad, Dumbledore and Surlon came with me but we got separated. I'll explain about Surlon once we find a way out of here. I know you said not to come but I just can't do it," said Harry.  


Sirius put his hands on Harry's to show that it was ok. Tears rolled down Harry's face. Sirius didn't want to see him like this, he also didn't want Harry to see him the way he is now. He wiped the tears off of Harry's face.   


"Come on, let's get you out of here," said Harry.  


He placed Sirius' arm around his shoulder and tried to stand up. It was hard since Sirius wasn't using an ounce of strength and it was too heavy for Harry to carry. Sirius flinched as he dropped back down on the floor. He felt so weak, he couldn't even hold himself up or speak. He was deeply aching all over from all he's been through for the past weeks. It was no use, Harry couldn't lift Sirius all by himself. Their only hope now was to wait for Dumbledore and the rest to come. They waited for a while. As time pass, Harry sat next to Sirius and was doing his best for his condition right now. He gave him water and such trying to keep Sirius awake. An hour later, Harry heard footsteps from outside the door. Fear and panic rushed to his head. Sirius brightly looked at where the noise came. He was not worried if someone found him away from his chains but his only concern was what they would do if they saw Harry.  


Sirius eyed Harry trying to tell him something. Harry got the message. Sirius wanted Harry to hide behind the same box that he had before.   


"No! I'm not leaving you alone!" said Harry rejecting Sirius' words.  


Although Sirius couldn't speak at the moment, Harry can see in his eyes that he would be mad if Harry don't do what he says. Harry was too stubborn to listen, he won't leave Sirius alone...not after he had just found him. It was too late to hide now anyways...the door swung opened.   


A face all too familiar appeared at the door.   


"Wormtail," spat Harry.  


"What a surprise. I must say that I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon but this way is better," said a cold voice that just entered the chamber. It was none other than the snake-like face of Voldemort. A fit of rage reside in Harry when he saw him. He was shaking in fury, afraid that his anger will make him do something he'll regret. He was too mad to say a word, he felt that he just wanted to punch Voldemort straight in the face right now. He just wanted him to feel the pain he had put him and Sirius through.   


Voldemort looked down at Sirius who was panting on the floor. He stared at Voldemort with fear that he might do something to Harry. He's worried that if something happens, he wouldn't be able to do anything but watch. Sirius grabbed one of the chain attached to the wall and tried to stand up. Harry rushed over to him and help support him but his leg gave in and he fell back down. Sirius was unarmed. He had no wand, nothing but he had hoped that he'll push Voldemort down and allow Harry enough time to escape.   


"At least Harry will live, I don't have much left in me but the least I can do is ensure that he'll live," thought Sirius.   


That doesn't even seem possible now, he couldn't even stand up.   


"Pathetic! Save your energy, you won't be able to do anything to stop me with the condition you're in. You can't even stand on your own two feet...pathetic being," said Voldemort coldly.  


"Leave him alone! You made him this way! You're not getting away with this!" said Harry.  


"Oh, but I will. Who are you to stop me? I'm too strong for you now Harry Potter! Today will be your death day!" said Voldemort.  


"You wish! After what you've done to Sirius...I won't leave till you're...NO...LONGER...BREATHING!!" said Harry.  


"H-Harry..."   


Harry turned around, he saw Sirius shakily standing up.  


"Sirius, sit down. I'll handle this!" said Harry.  


"N-NO!" said Sirius.   


Sirius changed into his animagus form. A big dog was right in front of their eyes. The dog limped a bit and walked slowly next to Harry, growling at Voldemort and Wormtail. Wormtail flinched and stepped back a little, afraid that Sirius might jump on him. Voldemort just laughed.  


"Oh, the odds are so much better now. A dog and the boy with a scar will defeat me! Ha!" said Voldemort.  


Harry had his wand, he was holding it tightly and dangerously. Sirius looked up at Harry and his wand. He could see that Harry was shaking inside as well as the outside. He licked Harry's hand. Harry looked back at Sirius thinking that they'll get out of this. He's doing this for the person he loves most in this world and he is right next to him. There is nothing that'll stop him from doing what he needs to save Sirius.  


"Voldemort," stated Harry in a very serious tone," I've had enough of you and you're sorry self. This will end here. You want me? Well, you'll have to fight for it."  


Sirius stared at Harry with admiration.   


"Frideculas!!"   


Voldemort and Wormtail was frozen in ice but Voldemort was struggling, he would get out any moment. Harry and Sirus look to see who it was and James was at the door with Remus, Dumbledore, and Surlon.   


"Harry! Sirius!! We found you! Come on, we gotta get out of here!" said James.  


Sirius turned back into his human form. He was running out of time and energy to stay in that form. He fell down.  


"Sirius!" said everyone.  


James and Remus put Sirius' arm on their shoulder and started walking out of the chamber.   


"Not...so...fast...!" said a voice behind them.  


They turn to look and saw many hooded figures behind them. The hooded figure in the front removed his cover revealing the face of their former Ministry of Magic...Cornelius Fudge.   


"Now where do you think you're going?" he said in a tone that they have never heard before.  


"You! I thought you were dead!" said James.  


"Dead? No...you were mistaken. The person whom you captured that time was someone else," said Fudge.  


"Who was it?" asked Dumbledore.  


"That doesn't really matter...just another death eater," said Fudge.  


They all kind of wish that he was dead.  


"Cornelius, have you no shame...our own Ministry of Magic is a...death eater?" said Surlon.  


"Who are you to judge me?!" said Fudge.  


"I'm afraid you're not worthy enough to know who I am," replied Surlon with an impure expression.  


"I've know that you fail to accept reality before but now I doubt it. Clearly, you must have known, yet you trick the world with your lies," said Dumbledore.  


"Since now you know what I am, I guess it won't hurt if I admit it. That's right, I knew you were telling the truth when you told me last year after the Triwizard Tournament but the world did not need to know yet...not until my master feels that it's time. I'm not the person you all once knew," said Fudge.  


"You sure aren't," said Harry.  


"You see...I was getting sick of pretending to be a fearfulness Ministry of Magic that always relied on other's advice and of managing this so-called wizarding world where I have to keep order between muggles and wizards. Oh, this will soon change...and all of you will have the pleasure of witnessing it before your tragic deaths," said Fudge.  


"You are sick, Fudge!" said Remus.  


"Sick? No. I'm not sick, I'm smart...unlike the lot of you," said Fudge.  


"We don't have time for this! Look!" said James.  


Sirius was unconscious on the shoulder of James and Remus. His face was paler than never before, lips were dry, and a low sign of life. He was gasping heavily as if he was having trouble breathing.  


"Stupefy!!" said Remus unexpectedly.  


Fudge was flung back and was knock unconscious.   


"Remus!" said James a bit surprise.   


He was usually the one to lose control like that, not Remus.  


"What?! Come on, Sirius needs help!" said Remus.  


"Right. Mobilicorpus!" said James and Fudge's body floated into the chamber.  


"Ok, lead the way, Harry," said Surlon.  


Harry pushed his glasses back up a bit and continued to look at the map. They soon ran into a passage way that didn't look familiar.   


"Harry, this doesn't look like the place where we came," said James.  


"I know but it's kinda far from where we came when I appeared into the chamber," said Harry.  


"Well, keep going. You have the map," said James.  


^Meanwhile back in the Chamber Hall^  


"They've gotten away with the prisoner. Go find them and take them to you know where!" said Voldemort.  


"Yes, master," said a death eater.  


"I will be waiting, don't disappoint me like this useless body on the floor here," said Voldemort pointing at Fudge's unconscious body.  


"We won't master," said the death eater.  


"Now go!" said Voldemort.  


A large group of death eaters spread out to find them.  


^Back to Harry and the Gang^  


They have once again reached a dead end or what looked like a dead end.  


"I think there might be something wrong with this map!" said James.   


He poked his figure at the solid wall and it did not go through like last time.  


"Now what? Sirius is getting really heavy!" said Remus exhausted.  


"Then put him down and give up!" said a voice behind them.  


"Death eaters," said Dumbledore.  


"Well, we found what we were looking for. Our master will be pleased," he said.  


They were surrounded by all three walls and a group of armed death eaters, there was no where to run. The death eater looked at them and chuckled a bit, he never removed his hood.  


"Have a nice fall," he said.  


"What do yo-"  


Before James got to finish, they fell into a hole that was made beneath the ground that they were standing on.  


They landed on the cold hard floor. James and Remus managed to hold on to Sirius during their fall. When they got up, they were completely surrounded by hooded figures. They all had their wand out and pointed at the five of them.  


"Glad you could join us," said a voice behind the group of death eaters.  


Harry couldn't hate that voice enough. The group of death eaters moved aside, making an empty space in the middle. Voldemort walked toward them. Harry already felt sharp pains in his scar once he had landed here. He glanced at the map in which he had dropped on the floor when he fell. They were now in the very heart of the temple.   


"Did you actually think that you'll get away? No, I'm not done with any of you. Oh, especially you...Potter!" spat Voldemort.  


Harry was now crouched down on the floor as his scar was burning. James and Remus put Sirius down. 

"Harry!" said James.   


He saw Harry burning in pain, yet there was nothing he could do! Voldemort laugh at the sight of Harry in pain. Voldemort then turn to Dumbledore and Surlon whom both had their wands out, however, they are outnumbered five to fifty.   


"Old fools! Lower your wands...before my death eaters have to deprive it from your cold dead fingers," said Voldemort.  


"Voldemort. What do you want from us?!" asked Dumbledore.  


"What do I want? It's simple really but it doesn't matter now because I already have what I wanted right here," he replied.  


"And what is that?" asked Surlon.  


"Well, that would be Potter over there and...the key. It would've been over really quick if what I asked was given to me immediately but I guess not," said Voldemort.  


"Accio wand!!"   


Surlon, Dumbledore, James, Remus and Harry's wands flew to Voldemort's hand. He handed to one of his death eater.  


"Now that you're unarmed, we can do this much easier...," said Voldemort.  


Harry stood up with the help of James even though his scar was hurting badly.  


"Whatever it is that you want with me, I'm not going to do it!" said Harry.  


"Well, you will...you will. Take a look at your godfather over there...he doesn't look too well. If he doesn't get help soon, he will die. Now you don't want that, do you?" asked Voldemort with satisfaction written all over his face.  


Harry hated to admit it but he's right. Sirius wouldn't last much longer.  


"Alright, you win. What do you want from me?" asked Harry.  


"That's more like it. Why don't I show you instead...," said Voldemort.  


Harry watched as Voldemort walk toward the center of the temple, the one spot where sunlight shined through. On the ground, there was a dark circle. He told Harry to give him the key.

"No, Harry, don't do it!" said Dumbledore.  


"Harry, you know what he'll do when he gets the key," said Surlon.  


"Be quiet, you fools! Now, give me that key Potter!" said Voldemort.  


Harry know that if he gives the key to Voldemort, he would unleash the terrible creature within. Not only that, he would use it against the world. On the other hand, will he be able to choose that over Sirius' survival? If he choose to give the key, Sirius will live if Voldemort kept his word and let him go but if Harry chooses other wise...Sirius will die. This could only go one way,...to save the world or to save Sirius. 

^What will be Harry's decision? Sirius or everyone else? Will he have enough heart to make the "better" decision or will he find a way out of this mess? Review!^

  
  


"Are you ready to die?"asked Narsous.  


"No!" said Harry.  


"Well, then too bad," Nasous.  


He threw the knife straight at Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes but did not feel the puncture of the knife that was coming towards him. He felt himself falling.

^What is happening? Find out next chapter! Review!^


	39. His Awaited Return

A/N: What you've been waiting for...the next chappy! Again...with the darker content. 

Giu-Well, I wasn't exactly talking about this FF site since I don't read a whole lot here. 

Sirius Black-You'll see now what will happen.

jayne-Thanks!

Dee- or should I call you A. Dee? I'm sorry I hadn't noticed that I forgot to put the A. Wow, I'm the only one here who got away with calling you that...well, what do you do to others who didn't get away with it? Torture them? Lol. Only kidding. 

Amy Pingi-Thanks for the nice comment. I'm happy to hear that I got an emotion out of you from my FF.

Rainie-Hey! Yes...me and my darn cliffies! More coming.

Sirius' Mistress-(looks innocent but fails) I'm evil...? Lol. More's coming!

sarahpeach-Yes, I realize that and I wish they would all review...but that won't happen. P.S. Can't let you get anymore piss and possibly yell at me if I didn't post it with Sirius...

Nat-Yeah, I had a huge headache and it made me nuts! What WAS I thinking?!!! / Hey stop spilling good stuff...!

Professor Authordude-Wait and see...good choice. 

Here it is. 

[CH 42]-His Awaited Return

"Come on Potter! You are running out of time!" said Voldemort.  


Harry's head was splitting with making the decision. In addition, his scar hadn't stopped burning. Harry took the key out of his pocket and held it in his hands..."why must everything be determined by this key? I wish it was never found...things wouldn't have come to this if it weren't for this key!! What am I going to do?!"  


For once, Harry was completely stumped. He was stuck with the decision that can determine the lives of many. He felt a huge amount of pressure weighted on his shoulders and he was not sure that he can handle it. It was breaking him inside to have to be forced to choose whether Sirius will live or die. He tried to look for some help or answer from Dumbledore and Surlon but it didn't work. He looked at Remus and James who were sweating excessively, their eyes, expressions, gave no answers. Harry was on his own...no one to help him. Sirius was always there to help but this time, it was Harry's turn to do it by himself.   


Sweating excessively, breathing heavily, he gave one last sigh of tension. He looked at his godfather on the floor. The man whom he had only met two years ago, yet they've gotten so close in so little time and now..."we will have to say good-bye."  


"Voldemort, you can have the key,...on one condition," said Harry.  


Voldemort looked annoyed.  


"What?!" he asked.  


"You let them all go now," said Harry.  


"Now why should I do that? I said, I'll let your godfather go, but I never said I'll let the rest of them go free. Tell you what, I'll grant you your last wish. I'll let them all go if you stay," said Voldemort bitterly.  


James looked at Harry and shook his head. He didn't want to leave Harry alone.   


"Harry! Don't do it...I want to stay!" said James desperately.  


"Dad...I-I'm sorry. It's the only way. Take care of Sirius and everyone else," said Harry.

"Well, then it's settled. Lucious, show them out," said Voldemort.   


Lucious and a few death eaters escorted them out. James was trying to push through but the death eaters grabbed him by the arm and drag him out. He couldn't break free.  


"HARRY! NO!!! DON'T DO THIS!!...Don't d-do t-this...please!" pleaded James.  


Harry turned to look the other way, tears fell from his eyes. He has made his choice and nothing is going to change it, not even James, or Sirius...if he was conscious. He could hear the background of James' pleading to him...it was too much to take. James had sacrificed so much for him, it was now his turn to make sacrifices for the people he love...  


"Stay out! Don't come back to interfere or we'll kill you!" said Lucious once they were out of the heart of the temple.   


The group of death eaters left, leaving James, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Surlon all alone in a solitude part of the temple. They started to wonder the place blindly since they had no map or direction. Everyone's thoughts were on Harry and his actions. They were silent while searching for a way out. James couldn't take it anymore.  


"How did we let this happen?! We were suppose to do this together. Yes, we got Sirius but this was not suppose to be an exchange of Harry!!" shouted James.  


Remus felt bad, James was right. This was not what they had in mind when they came.   


"James, to be completely honest...none of us came on an account of a definite outcome or the result that we desired. The odds were unbalanced yet we choice to take that risk and so did Harry. Unfortunately, it had come to this point and we must take a different measure in regards to what had happened instead of dwelling on it," said Dumbledore.  


"I believe that it is in our best interest to take Sirius back first," said Surlon.  


"Yea, we should do that," said Remus.  


James started searching his pocket for something useful. None of them had their wands. James felt through his front pockets and found nothing but when he reached to his back pocket, there was something poking him. He took it out. It was Harry's watch.   


"How did it get here?" thought James.  


^Harry's thoughts^  


"Sirius will be alright. I hope the watch will help, I have no use for it now."  


James knew what to do now.   


"Dumbledore, Surlon, I have an idea. Take the watch, switch it three times and it will allow you to disapparate out of here. Take Sirius to the hospital, I'll stay here and get Harry. Remus, you better go too," said James.  


"You're sure about this James?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Yes, I can't leave Harry behind. Hurry and take Sirius," said James.  


"James, I'll come with you. There's no way I'm letting you do this alone," said Remus.  


James nodded.  


"We'll be waiting," said Surlon.  


He and Dumbledore picked Sirius up. Dumbledore looked at James with his trusting eyes and turned the switch on the watch and disappeared.   


"Well, it's just me and you Remus," said James.  


"Yea...just us. We gotta find our way back to the heart of the temple but what can we do? We don't have our wands or anything!" said Remus.  


"I know. That's why we have to go get it back first," said James.  


"Let's go this way, it's where we came from," said Remus.  


James followed Remus through the temple.  


"We're coming to get you Harry. We're coming."  


^Back to Harry and Voldemort^  


"Now that we are finally left alone, let's keep up your end of the agreement."   


Voldemort administered himself triumphantly, as if he had landed himself in the victory spot already. This greatly disgusted Harry. He hesitated and grabbed the key from his robe. He stared at it for a moment, imagining the outcome if it hadn't been found. Would all this be happening right this moment? Because of the key, it had cost the suffering of his godfather, worst yet, himself. There has never been a time when he felt more degraded, in spirit and in heart but he's determined that when he leaves...either this temple or this world, it will not go on. The suffering ends here, once and for all.  


The Dark Lord was impatient and snatched the key from Harry's hand. His eyes gleaming, when he placed the key in his sight, as if it was one of the seven wonders of the world.  


"Finally! This will soon be the beginning of something of great proportion," said Voldemort.  


He snapped his fingers. Death eaters appeared on Harry's side and held him with a tight grip.   


"Let me go! Don't touch me!" said Harry.  


"Pity...pity. Don't bother Potter, you are mine now. Once I'm done here, I think we'll have a little fun," said Voldemort.  


"You won't succeed...no matter how close you are to it," said Harry with gritted teeth.  


"There's just no truth in that, Potter. I've already succeeded, whether you're pleased with it or not. Now enough talk, I shall show you how one can make use of this key," he said.  


The Dark Lord, grinning brightly, walk over to the dark circle.   


"Lemanus!"  


The floor trembles as the dark circle on the ground began to stretch up until it had reached the height of a podium. When it stopped ascending, Voldemort took the key and placed it in the middle of the stone circle through a hole.   


"It's over, Potter..."  


A bright red light spread throughout the room. Everyone had to cover their eyes. Harry quickly struggles free of the death eaters' grip. Harry had to look the other way with his hands shadowing his eyes. Then he saw it! His wand, everyone's wands were sitting on a rusty table on the corner. He made a run for it.   


"He's gotten away!" yelled one of the death eater.  


"Never mind, there's no way he'll escape from h-"  


Voldemort did not finish his sentence when the bright flame light subsided and a monstrous shadow was seen on the ground. Harry had reached his wand. He grabbed the other wands that belonged to Dumbledore, Surlon, James, Remus and pocketed it. When he turned around, he saw something that would make anyone faint.   


"Welcome back, Narsous," said Voldemort.  


It was not the size of the creature that will frighten you, it is the face, the appearance. The creature was not extremely large, it was about eight ft tall...and that isn't too gigantic for a creature of the underworld. When Voldemort called Narsous' name, it looked at the dark lord and spit at his feet. Voldemort was not happy with this.   


"Thanks for bringing me back but I'm leaving," said Narsous.  


He cracked his jaw and disappeared in thin air.   


"Master! What-"  


"Silence! He will be back...when he finds that he can't get out of the temple unless I permit it. He doesn't have the power to leave. He will soon do what I say...," said Voldemort.  


Harry backed away in the corner. He saw that this creature must be powerful but it can speak as well and it seems that it doesn't want to be Voldemort's servant. Instead, it was a lone wolf, the kind that runs their own exertion. Harry knew he had to put that Narsous back but he couldn't do it now. Moments later, true as Voldemort's words were, Narsous returned.   


"Who are you?! Let me out of this place before I tear you apart!" it said.  


"Temper...temper but I like your attitude, Narsous. After being locked up for so long, it still hadn't left you. However, I brought you back because I have a job for you," said Voldemort.  


"A job? I am not yours to command, wizard. I am Narsous, one of the most feared demon in history-"  


"-until Merlin locked you away, isn't that right?" said Voldemort.  


"You! How dare you interrupt me! I do not take commands, you are merely worth thanking even if you did release me," it said in a hoarse voice.  


"Narsous, I am not just any wizard. You will do what I say," said Voldemort in a commanding tone.  


"I have no concern what sort of wizard you are. As you have said earlier, a wizard put me away, since then any of your kind is my enemy and you would be no exception," Narsous said.  


"But I'm different...minvaier!" said Voldemort.  


The slightly large demon now bent to his knees and grabbed onto his head. Harry was looking from the corner of his eye that the red demon was in pain.  


"Linaire! What do you say?" said Voldemort and the spell stopped.  


"You ungrateful being!"  


The demon raised his finger.   


"Emtguterf tneinfns sufixne!"  


A bright red spark landed on Voldemort. Smoke was everywhere.   


"That should be it," Narsous said.  


The death eaters panicked. They stood there, afraid that their master was dead, but when the smoke subside, a shadow stood.   


"ERRR! You will suffer...!"  


Voldemort stood there smiling.   


"Narsous, you cannot harm me. I'm the Keeper of the Key, the one that let you out. Now, you have a choice, stay here forever or join me," said Voldemort.  


As Narsous continued to talk, Harry heard voices. It seem to have come from above. His eyes moved to the top and saw that there was a hole there but he was more surprised when he saw the face of James and Remus. They found a way to get back in. Harry, however wasn't too happy about this. Especially now, when he had just heard that Narsous agreed to be Voldemort's servant.   


Harry tried to whisper to them.   


"Leave! Now!"   


"No! We came to get you!" said James.  


"Get out of here!"  


"No!"  


"Just go! I don't want your help and I don't need it! Here, take this back!" said Harry as he levitated their wands to them.  


"We have to get you out of here!"  


"Leave! I don't want your help and besides...I'm only doing this for Sirius! I never really forgave you in my heart when you left me! I hate you...just go away!" said Harry.   


James eyes' turned bloodshot red. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.   


"James, he didn't mean it," said Remus.  


"Did he? No, I won't let this stand, we will get him back and to whatever extent we have to," said James sadly.  


Harry didn't see James' or Remus' face there anymore but they hadn't left. Harry did what he had to do. It was hard to have said what he burst out to James, he never meant any of those words...he just had to make them leave this place even if those could be his last words to him. Harry was no longer thinking when he felt breath blowing on him, he turned around and met with the face of Nasous who grinned.   


"Found you..."   


The demon with his red texture tucked Harry on the neck of his robe and lifted his feet from the floor. Harry tried to reach his wand but the demon pressed his arm around Harry's waist, blocking him from the capability of attaining the wand in his robe. As he continue to struggle free, he was place in front of Voldemort.  


"I have not misplaced you in my mind...no, we are still going to have ourselves some fun," said Voldemort.  


"Why are you doing this?" asked Harry.  


He was trying to stall some time while he thought of what to do next.   


"Why? Let's just say that where there's power, there's evil and who better than myself earns a right to that position of domination. Allow me to show you something much more intriguing...Nasous, walk with me," said Voldemort.  


Narsous pushed Harry along and followed Voldemort's footsteps as they take leave of the heart of the temple. Harry was lead through numerous passageways until they had confronted to yet another dead end of solid wall. The dark lord simply tap the wall with some chosen words and the concrete under them began to move up as a hole appears overhead. Soon after they landed on the higher level of the temple. They walked closer to what Harry had come to realize, a well. It was filled with water just as any usual well, Nasous hustled Harry right in front of the well.  


"How about a preview of what Nasous here is capable of doing later on. I'm sure the damage will be immeasurable," smirked Voldemort.  


He pointed his wand at the water, it started to swirl when he cast a spell to it. The water turned gray and Harry felt himself drifting off into the environment shown in the complexion of the water. The picture was not clear, it was gray...some were almost completely black. Harry weren't certain what he was witnessing. It was a small wizarding town...or so it seems. There was nothing now but ashes standing in the background, houses on fire, and not a human being in sight. The town was merely soot, dust and debris. Then the image switched to a brand new setting of a beautiful castle of a size range of a mountain. People with black robes and hood were everywhere, laughing, having fun, getting drunk and acquainted. A man was standing up accepting applause and was accompanied by a tall nemesis.   


"Now! It's clear to see that what you have saw will be truth soon. It is only in a matter of time in which I have plenty of," he said.  


Narsous chuckled.   


"Potter, this I will says once and only once, you will not hear my voice ever again, you will not hear the voices of my death eaters...ever again. The last voice you'll ever hear will belong to Narsous."  


"Take him to the chamber and do what you need to do, erase him from history," said Voldemort.   


Narsous took Harry to the chamber where Sirius was locked up previously. He closed and locked the door behind him, leaving only him and Harry in the enclosed space. The demon cracked his jaw, his knuckles loudly and also his neck.   


"I think I'm going to have fun with this toy...," said Narsous.  


He backed Harry into the wall, what will happen to Harry? Only so little knows...  


At this moment, Harry's only thought was to grab his wand from his pocket and shout out the first spell that comes to his mind but even that won't seem to work. Narsous, using his overwhelming strength had placed Harry's hands and legs locked into the chain cuffs. Harry, who was now stuck to the wall, had no where to go. He was so tightly locked up that he couldn't make even the slightest movement. Nasous cracked his neck from side to side, making a loud sound in the chamber.   


"First, let's see what I've got to work with...," said Narsous.   


He raised his finger and the robe on Harry's body flung off. Leaving him uncovered, revealing his abdomen and chest, except for his pant. Harry shivered at first when he felt the coldness of the chamber brushed across his body.   


"What are you going to do to me?" asked Harry finally.  


"Simple and slow. I'm going to hurt you, torture you. Then I will kill you, painfully that is. Then, when your body is lifeless, I'll eat it. I think you'll taste just fine after I've grindand pulverize you into pieces," said Narsous.  


Harry felt his inside sickening as if he could vomit any moment. "I'll eat it?" Just the thought of him being eaten was terrifying, even so more than death. He wished he never asked, at least he won't feel what he was feeling now. Narsous could see Harry's face turning pale all of a sudden after he had said what he said.   


"Now that you know what I'm going to do, I say we begin," said Narsous.  


He raised his fingers again, this time, muttered words that Harry couldn't understand. However, he felt the result of it. His chest had a ghastly gash that appeared suddenly. He felt the pain of the slash and bit his lips. Blood was spilling out from the open cut.  


"This is just a little taste..., but when I'm done here, you will know the true meaning of pain," said the demon.  


He continued applying piercing pain on Harry. Adding more and more pain and cuts to Harry's already bruised body. Narsous just stood there, enjoying every moment of it. Harry's expressions became more sour and sour, each time he felt invisible sharp pressure piercing through his skin and deep into his insides. It was so painful that he hadn't noticed that some of them went to his vital organs and was causing intense internal bleeding. After thirty minutes of torture, Harry's head lay flawlessly above his neck. His eyes, he could barely keep open. His body drenched in blood, it's flow was so thick that it covered the view of where the gash actually was. In short description, he was...a bloody mess. No matter, he was still alive...just barely.  


"Shall I end this for you now?" said Nasous.  


Harry did not process entirely what Nasous said but the word end came ringing in his ears.   


"I think you've had enough. I had enough...fun. I'll be gracious and end this for you," said Narsous.  


He said a few words and a knife was summoned onto his hand. Harry looked up a bit, seeing the knife in Nasous' hand. He actually wanted that knife to hit him, he want the suffering to end. At least there'll be no more suffering after that.   


"Harry, don't give up!"a voice yelled in his head.  


"Why n-not...? There's northing else I can do," replied Harry back to the voice.  


"Why?! What would happen if you died? There won't be a tomorrow for anyone!"  


"Who are you to tell me that? I tried to save the world, I did. Even though a great deal of pressure was weighted on my shoulders, I committed myself to it.But there is always a limit to what everyone can do and I think I've reached that point..."  


"Don't say that! I've also suffered...but at no point did I give up because things seem too hopeless or unbearable. I had a reason for keeping myself alive, and that was to see you again. Now, do you know who I am?!"  


"Sirius?!"  


"Harry, I tried to get through to you. Now look, everyone one is with you, you've got to believe that there's a way out. You've got to have the will to live, to survive. You can't let them break you. I'm hanging on to a thread here to stay for you. I hope you'll do the same for me," said Sirius as his voice clearly fades away.  


Harry opened his eyes, what had seem to be a long talk was only a min passed. He didn't know where that came from but it gave him encouragement and that was exactly what he needed.  


"Are you ready to die?"asked Narsous.  


"No!" said Harry.  


"Well, then too bad," Nasous.  


He threw the knife straight at Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes but did not feel the puncture of the knife that was coming towards him. He felt himself falling.

^What is happening? Find out next chapter! Review!^


	40. Final Retribution

^A/N: No comments this time. Just read. (Not as many reviews as before...)

Look for a one-time only proposition at the end of this chapter. It may be in your good interest on your part.

[CH 49]  
  


"Harry! Oh my god! It's Harry! Remus, get up!" said James.  
  


Harry had somehow escaped the chambers and landed on James and Remus in another part of the temple. Harry saw that he was still alive and was happy about it.  
  


"Dad, I'm sorry for I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it...," said Harry.  
  


"Don't worry about it! Look what they did to you! Lerius!" said James.  
  


White cloth wrapped itself around Harry's whole abdomen which immediately soaking the blood from the deep wounds. James picked Harry up and started walking.  
  


"This way!" said Remus.  
  


They had to hurry, the cloth was already soaked with blood, some was dripping off leaving a trail of blood on the ground. They had made a turn and found themselves trapped. Narsous had just appeared in front of them, along with...Voldemort.  
  


"Leaving so soon? I'm afraid you can't exit out of here..."  
  


James told Remus to hold on to Harry while he took his wand out.   
  


"What are you doing?" asked Remus.  
  


"What is needed to be done," said James hotly.  
  


His tolerance for Voldemort has longingly shorten to none. At least not after what he had just done to Harry.   
  


"Nobody touches my son!" said James.  
  


"And nobody, messes with my plan and gets away with it," said Voldemort.  
  


Narsous stepped in front, still holding the knife in his thick sweaty palm. Unexpectedly, he threw the knife at Remus but it stopped right before him, inches away from his face. Remus looked to make sure that Harry was not hurt further. He wasn't. However, he saw Harry's necklace glowing. Then all of a sudden, Harry stood up and grabbed the knife that was floating in midair.   
  


"Harry! Are you alright?" asked James.  
  


"I'm fine," said Harry.   
  


"How did you do that?! You shouldn't even be able to stand up after the torture I gave you," said Narsous.  
  


"Well, I heal fast, don't I?" said Harry slyly.   
  


"None of you are leaving this place. Narsous, get them," said Voldemort.  
  


The demon obeyed and started marching toward the three of them. Harry threw the knife back at the demon. It stabbed him in the stomach.   
  


"Good throw!" said Remus.  
  


However, the demon kept walking as if he didn't feel a thing. He looked down and pulled the knife out from his stomach and dropped it on the floor. He grinned as his wound healed instantly.  
  


"Is that all you've got? I can do better," said Narsous.  
  


He was getting too close to them, James and Remus started shooting spells at him but it didn't seem to have much an effect. The demon shook off the spells and grabbed James and Remus by their neck, holding them high in the air. Harry looked at Remus and James with desperation. Since not many spells work on Narsous, Harry was stumped at what to do. Meanwhile, Narsous was trying to choke them to death. He looked around, hoping to find something to use and then he saw the ancient map on the floor, it was flashing red.   
  


"Accio map!" said Harry.  
  


The map flew to Harry's hand immediately. He looked at what it said:  
  


"lla faval ehtm orfe htot ylnoel baren luxsi nomedeht."  
  


Harry knew instantly what it meant, he had gotten better at concentrating. His mind translated it to: "The demon is vulnerable only to the fire from the lava fall."   
  


This was not going to be easy.   
  


"Incendio!!" shouted Harry.   
  


For a moment the fire-lighting curse worked. The demon dropped Remus and James who were red in the neck and was coughing. Narsous became focused again as the curse wear off. He wanted to slam his large arm at them when Harry grabbed Remus and James by the neck of their shirts and disappeared.  
  


They all dropped down onto the hard ground for the last time of today. It took James and Remus a moment to catch their breath.   
  


"They're gon-gonna com-come back!" said Remus.  
  


"H-Harry, how did you do that?" asked James.  
  


"I'm not sure but it has happened a few times before whenever a dangerous situation comes up but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I tried to control it and it work, seeing as how we're here," said Harry.  
  


They may be out of the danger zone for now but you can be certain that Narsous and Voldemort will find them again. Harry's only chance of defeating this demon is to return it back to the underworld but in order to do that, he must revisit the heart of the temple. It is only there, will the curse of the keeper work. And it is only there, will Harry be able end this nightmare. They were now in a remote area somewhere in the vase area of the temple.   
  


"Dad, I'm going to go back," said Harry.  
  


"Back? Back to what?" asked James.  
  


"Back to the heart of the temple," replied Harry.  
  


"No, it's too risky!" said James.  
  


"I have to! It's the only way I can recapture the demon. I need to do this!" said Harry.  
  


"Alright, fine but you're not going alone," said James.  
  


Harry didn't argue. He knew that no matter what he say, James will tag alone regardless of anything else. Harry took James' hand but before they disapparate, Remus stopped them. They knew Remus wouldn't want to seem like the lonely one that doesn't help. So, the two of them holding on to Harry, they disapparated. Not a second later, they were back to a familiar surrounding. Harry wasting little time, went to the circular stand in the middle. On one side, ancient writing was imprinted. It was a spell that Harry can use to enmesh Narsous but he also needed the key which is with Voldemort.   
  


"Harry, did you bring the invisibility cloak?" asked James.  
  


"Yea, I forgot!" said Harry.  
  


"Ok, give me the cloak, I'll snatch the key and you stay put. Just stall long enough but not long enough for him to kill you. Remus will watch you in the corner behind the shelf," said James.  
  


Harry nodded. He gave the cloak to James.   
  


"Be careful," said James  
  


"You too," said Harry.  
  


James slipped the invisibility cloak over himself and disappeared. Harry stood by the circular stand, there was nothing to do now then wait. From his pocket, he took his wand out...but he also found something else, the wishing pills. An idea rushed to Harry's mind, what if he can wish for a small portion of lava from the lava fall? It was worth a try, Harry took one of the pill out and threw it on the ground.   
  


"A sample of lava from the lava fall," said Harry.   
  


It took a second or two when a small container appeared on his palm. It contained the lava. Harry placed it in his pocket for now until their arrival. Soon enough, they located them. Harry stood right in front of the circular stand, waiting for James to make his move.  
  


"So, you've come back here. Where is your father and his friend?" asked Voldemort.  
  


"They're gone," said Harry.

"You know, Potter, I really detest those who lie to me," said Voldemort.  
  


"If you don't believe me, that's fine but it's the truth," said Harry.  
  


"Well, whatever the truth really is, I really have no concern of it. However, I do have a slight concern for you," said Voldemort.  
  


Suddenly, the whole room was filled with darkness. Voldemort grabbed his wand.  
  


"Lumos!"   
  


When Harry saw the light, he shot a spell at him, causing Voldemort to drop his wand. Harry took this chance to get close to Narsous who couldn't see a thing. The demon wondered around in the dark, knocking himself against the wall. Harry now has the bottle of lava in his hands. He opened the lid, burnt smell creep out, creating a feeling of being inside a burning building. Harry threw it right at Narsous. Then light flashed back in the temple. Voldemort found himself in front of Harry. He looked around.  
  


"Looking for this?" asked Harry holding his wand and Voldemort's.   
  


"Narsous!" called Voldemort.  
  


The demon did not answer. Harry looked passed Voldemort's shoulders. There lay Narsous keeling on his knees. He was shaking furiously, large veins were popping out.   
  


"What did you do?!" demanded Voldemort.  
  


"I just thought he needed a tan," said Harry.   
  


"You may have my wand and Narsous' under control but you won't have the key! Once the lava subside, Narsous will eat you alive and he'll never stop roaming this earth!" said Voldemort.  
  


Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort's heart.   
  


"You're wrong!" said Harry.  
  


"That's right, WE have the key now," said James who removed the cloak.  
  


Voldemort looked surprised...but only for a second than his lips turned into a sour smile.   
  


"HA, HA, HA, HA! Too bad you won't be able to use it," he said.  
  


Narsous had gotten up and charged straight at James like a bull. James was flung to the wall, the key fell off his hands but Harry caught it.   
  


"DAD!!" yelled Harry.  
  


"James!" yelled Remus.  
  


James was bleeding from the head, he was busted open.   
  


"Get him!" said Voldemort who saw Remus.  
  


"Look out, Remus!!" said Harry.   
  


Remus saw Narsous coming, he jumped over him dodging his attack. Narsous crashed into the wall, head-on. Thanks to Remus' werewolf abilities, he was able to jump at such a high rate.   
  


"Harry, hurry and cast the return spell!!" said Remus.   
  


"Right," said Harry.   
  


Remus grabbed his wand and pointed at Voldemort.  
  


"No sudden moves," he said.   
  


"I wouldn't dare...but maybe you should do the opposite...," said Voldemort.  
  


"Wha-"  
  


Narsous counter attacked back at Remus from the back. He was knocked over and hit the shelf face first and landed with a thud on the floor.  
  


"No!" cried Harry.  
  


"Now, tell me, what was the point of all this resistance? It only caused more pain, Potter," said Voldemort coldly.   
  


Harry hadn't planned for it to be this way. He glanced behind him, where James was on the floor laying against the wall with a busted forehead. Remus was in the corner, laying completely on the ground...unconscious and wounded. It was only him now, and nobody else.   
  


"So,...Potter," spat Voldemort,"we'll do this my way or no way at all. Hand me the key."  
  


"No."  
  


"No? You must not be very smart, Potter. I'm disappointed at your performance...very disappointed. I would've speared your life and give you the luxury of joining our elite group when others couldn't. Since you shoved it in my face, I have no choice but to eliminate you. This world cannot occupy the both of us if we're on opposite sides. Say good-bye, Harry Potter," said Voldemort.  
  


Harry stared into Voldemort's eyes with a triumphant look which he did not understand.  
  


"Dsheil torpect!"said Harry.  
  


A shield blocked Voldemort and Narsous on one side of the temple while Harry was on the other side next to the circular stand. He input the key in the right spot and turned it.   
  


"Undo this spell now!" said Voldemort.  
  


Harry didn't listen, he bent down to read the ancient spell once and again. Meanwhile, Voldemort ordered Narsous to knock down the shield. He would get through in a minute or two. Harry started to recite the spell.  
  


"Ecrit Solam bakye iktedew. Hifno curoux ktsa louvr!"  
  


Harry kept repeating those words. Voldemort had ordered Narsous to keep charging the shield. It won't take long to break through and that's exactly what Harry wanted. This was his last chance to make things right, his only chance. He must make no mistake...not one.  
  


Harry kept reciting the spell over and over. In the back of his mind, he was suffering from extreme anxiety. What would happen if he fail? Will the world crumble before the darkness and evil? There wasn't much doubt in Harry's mind that this would be the end of all the good and peace that human beings starve to maintain over centuries if he fail.   
  


"Ecrit Solam bakye iktedew. Hifno curoux ktsa louvr!"  
  


These words were spoken loudly over Harry's own thoughts, he had to concentrate.   
  


*BANG! BANG! BOOM!*   
  


Distractions filled the chamber, Narsous was still bashing his broad shoulders against the shield. Its forceful impact made small cracks on the shield. No doubt, soon it will breach off completely.   
  


"You fool, push harder!" said Voldemort.  
  


The demon did not like to be pressured or ordered in this manner, in fact, he does not like being ordered at all. His only reason for his actions here was because it was his only ticket out of this temple or in his perspective, hell. Despite his (raging, agitating) feeling toward Voldemort, he continued to bash the shield. More and more cracks started to appear on it. It was working. It was only a matter of time.  
  


Harry looked at the current situation, this must work soon.   
  


"You're not alone..."  
  


"Stay strong, you can do it..."  
  


Unknown voices ring in Harry's ears right before Narsous had successfully broken through the shield. Harry saw what has happened but did not stop to dwell on what would happen next if the spell don't start to go into effect!  
  


"Stop him!" said Voldemort.  
  


Narsous charged at Harry as the shield has completely died off. Harry did not make sudden moves, he stood his ground without disrupting the recital of the spell. Narsous took a jump at Harry but he was stopped in midair. Harry looked up, the spell was working! Voldemort could not bear this any longer.  
  


"Avada Kadevra!"   
  


The spell shot towards Harry but he dodges it.  
  


"Furnunculus!" said Harry.  
  


It missed.   
  


*ERRRR!!!*   
  


Narsous was breaking free since Harry had stopped saying the spell. Voldemort raises his wand, ready to cast another spell when he was knocked down by something or someone really. It was a stag. During this moment to distraction, Harry recite the spell again. The center circular stand started to glow. Next thing anyone know, a hole bored on the surface of it.   
  


"NO!!!" yelled Narsous.   
  


Voldemort stood up.  
  


"Crucio!"  
  


The unforgiving curse hit the stag causing it to raddle in pain as he changed back to James. The hole grew wider. It looked less than a pleasant sight. Narsous was being sucked back to where he came from, Voldemort was unable to do anything about it as it was already happening. 

^So, what do you think? P.S. I have a special opportunity for you all. If I get fifteen reviews (each from a different person) before this weekend ends, I will post a bonus chapter right there and then. If you can do it, I will reward it. Sounds fun, huh? You all make the decision. Pre-warning: The bonus chapter may not be as long as the original one but it is sure to be at least ½ of a normal chapter. Otherwise, you can always wait till next time's update of a full chapter. 


	41. Bonus Chapter

A/N: You asked for it, bonus chapter! Well...you guys did it! Here's my part of the deal. 

Padfootsgirl- Thanks.

Rainie-Glad you enjoy it!

Celestial Chick-Fortunately, you all made the amount of reviews...so here's BC (bonus chapter)!

Sirius Black-Keep reading, the ff won't be over just yet...

geordie lass 4eva-Thanks. Next chappy!

KaceyRat-Ok...since you said please. lol.

HawaiianPrincess-OMG, thank you! :)

padfoot1979-No, you're not misinterpreting things. Volde...his day will come! 

ktkt-I'm happy to hear that. 

Giu-Aren't we all busy...I know you love it...and I'm glad. 

A.Dee-I know this isn't going to be the last OMG I get...

Lady Arwen of Rivendell-Ackism...lol. Love your comment. You want to see a bonus chapter, ok, here it is!

GiggleGurl15-I will, thanks!

amy pingi-I like it too! You're going to confuse me too...just kidding. I hope your confusion clears up after this BC. 

nikki-That was pretty close...I checked late last night and there was 14 reviews but you made it before today...good job! :)   


[CH 44]- BONUS CHAPTER!

"I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALONE! YOU WILL pay...!" yelled Narsous.   


He grabbed Voldemort by the leg with his large arms.   


"Let go, you imbecile!"   


The demon was not letting go, he was angry.   


"Stupfy!" said Harry.   


Voldemort's wand went flying to Harry's hand. He was trapped now.  


"I will be back! Potter! Stsublie!!"   


Those were his last words before he disappeared with Narsous. Harry sighed. When he saw James on the floor, he stopped the cruciatus curse.   


"Are you alright?!" asked Harry.  


"I'll be fine, just give me a breather," said James.  


Harry went over to Remus, he had to turn him over. Remus' face was reddish, he was still unconcious.  


"Enervate!" said Harry.  


Remus began to wake.   


"Remus!"  


He rubbed his head realizing where he was.  


"What happened?" he asked.  


"It's over," said Harry.  


Remus was in disbelieve. Was it really over? Can this really be happening?  


James went over to them. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.  


"You did it," said James.  


"All by yourself...," said Remus.  


"Not really...," said Harry.  


"Come on, we should go. James, we need to do something about your head," said Remus.  


He was right, James was still bleeding.   


"I don't think it's over, something's not right," said Harry.  


"What do you mean?" asked Remus.  


"Voldemort said something before... He said, Stsublie."  


"What does that mean...?" said James curiously but not expecting an answer.  


Before they knew it, their answers might be showing up sooner than they had expected...  


The three of them went on their way, leaving the heart of the temple. They were all exceedingly exhausted, not to mention, tired and in pain. Their bodies ached all over especially James who had the cruciatus curse put on him, he was not walking straight. His back was suffering and his head was burning. Remus was also hurting but not as much as the others, he was still very red in the face. As for Harry, he felt better before but now the soreness and agonizing pain seem to have come back to his body where Narsous did numerous things on him. It came back slowly as if only disappearing for a brief moment.   


"I think we're getting near to the lavafall," said Remus.   


"I hope you're right, my back is killing me," said James.  


"Same here, except that I'm aching all over rather than just one part of my body," said Harry.  


They kept walking closely together, trying to help support each other's weight. They then entered the steel room, the traps were not active now, thankfully. Right pass that door on the opposite end of that room was where they first found the room with many stairs.   


"Looks like we're going the right way so far," said Harry.  


"That's good to hear," said James.  


Without stopping, they continued walking, reaching yet another familiar passageway. Harry stopped them in the middle, holding his hand out and mentioned for them to be quiet. He listened attentively.   


"What is it?" asked James.  


"Shhh!!" said Remus and Harry.   


Harry looked down on the ground as if the sudden noise came from beneath their feet.   


"Stsublie... Stsublie... Stsublie..."   


Harry could hear the whispers of those words, something was up and it appears to be something ghastly. 

"Come on, we gotta keep walking! Don't look back! Hurry!" said Harry.   


James and Remus weren't sure what was going on but Harry insist that they leave as soon as possible and as fast as they possibly can. They did not argue. There was only a few more passageways before reaching the door to the lavafall, however, they began to feel something...the shaking of the ground.   


"What is going on?!" asked James.   


"Is this an earthquake?!" said Remus.  


"I don't know, just keep going!! I think this is all Voldemort's fault. He still dares to try and kill us when he was being locked away!" said Harry.  


"But how?" asked Remus while they were still running.   


"I told you, he said something before he got suck into the underworld. It was something I've never heard of," said Harry.   


"Well, whatever it was, it's working!!" said James.   


Harry and Remus looked behind them, the floor was cracking right in the middle and it was moving and stretching quickly. They try to go as fast as they could but they weren't fast enough. The crack line was catching up in an enormous pace.   


"Looks like the floor is going to split in half!" said Harry.   


"We have to run!!" yelled Remus.  


"I can't! Gosh it hurts!" said James.  


"Come on, suck it up!" said Remus.   


Harry was also feeling terrible, his stomach wobbled, he could feel his organs pressing against his injured bones, making him fall behind.   


"Harry! Move it! The crack is right behind you!" yelled James.   


He was going to fall! James sucked it up and ran as fast as he can while bearing the pain. He grabbed Harry and pulled him away!   


"You two get moving!" said Remus.   


He too fall back to help the both of them. They were in the last passageway before the door to the lavafall.   


"Only a few more steps and we'll make it!" called Remus.   


Just when they thought they would make it, a concrete wall was lowering down before that door.   


"No! The wall is gonna close!!" said Harry.   


The wall was lowering, if they don't get pass the wall, they will never be able to leave. The racing crack on the floor would be the end of the temple and it would consume them if they didn't leave as well. Remus tore for the door and made through it first. The wall was half way down.  


"COME ON!! RUN!!" cried Remus.   


Harry was right in front of James. They were a distant away from the door. Remus took his wand and summoned a brick in which he placed on the corner of the closing wall. James saw what was happening, Harry has to make it back, he will not let him die after all this!! James sprint towards Harry and pushed him right pass the concrete wall.   


"James!!"   


Harry turned around, the wall was right on top of the brick that Remus summoned.   


"Hurry!" yelled Harry.   


James was crawling under the concrete wall. It was closing in fast, it was also starting to crush the brick. Remus and Harry grabbed both of James' arm and tried to pull him out. The wall was starting to break the brick, turning some of them to small particles. James was still just half way through, his lower back was right under the wall at the moment. Remus and Harry pulled with all the strength they had at the moment and it didn't seem to be enough to pull James out.   


"CREEEEEEEKK"   


It was the wall crushing the brick further.   


"Leave me! I'm not going to make it! Just leave me here!" cried James who thought that it was completely hopeless for him now.   


"No!! We won't leave you!" cried Harry.   


He grabbed James under the arms and began to pull again. The temple was falling apart, soon it would collapse. Rocks starts to fall down. Little rubbles fell on Harry and Remus but they ignored it. However the conditions were worse on James' side. He could feel the ground that he was on tremor uncontrollably hard.   


"No, we'll pull harder!" said Remus.  


"No, you two! The temple is falling apart, you must leave now! Leave or you'll die!" exclaimed James who did not care what would happen to him.  


"Then I rather die here with you!!" said Harry.  


"Don't! You will leave! You have to live!" said James.  


"No, I won't do it! I won't leave you here to die alone!" said Harry.  


"I won't either!" said Remus.  


"Remus, please, take Harry and go! Get out of here!" pleaded James.  


Remus looked at his best friend, he was not sure what he should do.

^Oh...wait, let me be the first to say it...OMG!!!!!! STAY TUNE for the next chapter. P.S. Don't forget to review!^


	42. Exit

A/N: Thanks for the reviews or comments.   
  
  


[Ch 45]-Exit  


"No!! No...," cried Harry.  


"LOOK HARRY JAMES POTTER, I DIDN'T COME BACK TO JUST SEE YOU DIE AND LIVE SUCH A SHORT LIFE! Now you listen to me and you listen good, you have to go. There's still a person that depends on you going back. There's still Sirius, he's in the hospital right now. I'm sure he'll want to see you when he wakes up. You need to go and free him from the crime he did not commit," said James.   


Tears rolled down Harry's face as well as Remus'. He came all this way to save Sirius and now he has to lose his dad? Why can't he keep both?! How can he choose?! It's his dad for god's sake!   


"I can't do it...," thought Harry.  


*EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK...CREEEEEEKKKKK.....*  


The wall was advancing downward. The brick was now half broken. James grunted. Half of the brick was too low, the wall was now crushing James' back as well.   


"G-g-get o-o-OUT!!" shouted James.   


It was too late, there was no way to get James out between the wall. Remus stood up, he grabbed Harry arm and start to drag him out and pull him away from James.   


"N-n-no....! NOOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!!" yelled Harry struggling to get off of Remus' grip.   


James was suffering too much, some blood poured out of his mouth as the wall crushed him further. He couldn't speak, he just stared at Harry with his begging eyes which was saying " leave! leave!" Harry by instinct had started to say these words.  


"Knubid erutcnup," said Harry fluently.   


*BOOM!*   


An explosion like sound was heard. Rubble and smoke was everywhere. When the smoke died down, James was seen on the floor still but the bottom part of the crushing wall had a hole where it was suppose to be crushing James. Remus went over to James, not caring how Harry did what he did. He put his finger in front of James' nose and placed another finger over his wrist.  


"He's still breathing but he has a very weak pulse," said Remus.  


Harry looked sad and concerned.   


Remus conjured a thick soft thing and it wrapped around James's lower back and spine. He picked James up and carried him on his back.   


"Come on Harry, we have to get out," said Remus.  


Harry nodded. They opened the door where the darken area was in. Less than a minute later, they could hear the sound of the Lusarfix. One landed near them. Remus got on it first along with James by Harry's help. Harry also climbed on the same Lusarfix. It flew off the solid level and into the darkness.   


It was not a smooth ride, quite the opposite in fact. Since the temple was falling apart, rocks from above was falling as well. They weren't some small little pieces and that is what made this ride rough. Not long after they have took off, they could already see bright fire light, the lava fall below was splashing up as large rocks fell in.   


"Grab hold!" said Remus to Harry.   


He too had to hold tight to secure himself and James. Harry dare not to look down as the Lusarfix flew left and right, high and low, dodging rocks from above and lava from below. It seems to be a mystery how that haven't been hit with lava or rocks. It was hard trying to not look up or down but his conscience got the better of him. Harry directed his eyesight above him, he saw rocks falling everywhere.  


"Look out!!" yelled Harry.   


One of the rock was heading towards them. The Lusarfix spotted that and made a sprint towards the other side and dodged the rock. Harry's heart was racing, he felt that in every moment of his life, he was in danger, it's like death is chasing him.   


"Harry, it's going to be alright. We're gonna make it out of here and save James and ourselves. You'll be safe and you can see Sirius soon...," said Remus.   


Harry didn't reply, he just acknowledged it with his expression. The thought of seeing Sirius again was prominent in his mind,...but...will everything be alright? Probably not. He's in the hospital and he is still a convicted criminal. They'll probably put him back to Azkaban after he's recovered. Harry shoved the thought aside.   


"We're almost there!" said Remus.   


Harry looked ahead but instead of being grateful, he was in contrary to that.   


"The door is blocked by rocks already. There's no way we can get out there," said Harry.  


"We have to find another way! There must be another way out!" said Remus.  


It was hopeless, thought Harry. Death was chasing him, and this time he won't be able to escape it.   


"I guess this is the end, I've escaped so many times and now I've ran out of the means of escape," thought Harry.  


"No, this can't be it!" thought Remus.   


He looked around with his frisking eyes.   


"Look! There! It's an opening!" exclaimed Remus.  


Not a moment sooner, the Lusarfix understood and flew toward the opening like there was no tomorrow.  


^The Day After^  


"How is he?"  


"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do. He's in his last moments."  


"No! Are you telling me that all of you doctors can't do anything at all?! So, we'll just watch him-"  


"We're sorry. We've done everything there is for him. We're very sorry."  


"Remus, calm down."   


"Albus...w-we, I can't just sit here knowing that there's nothing we can do. What about when Harry wakes up? What will he think?!"  


"This will hurt him greatly, indeed but...he will soon have to accept it for the truth."  


"Accept?! I don't know...I can't imagine how he'll react when he finds out..."  


Harry heard echos over his head but he didn't quite comprehend everything. He felt weak all over like his whole body was paralyzed. His head was pounding like he was hit on the head by a hammer. His insides made him want to vomit. Then he realized what had happened.  


"Harry...," said a voice.  


Harry shook and finally opened his eyes. Dumbledore's wrinkly face greeted Harry. His eyes was damped and had lost the sparkle that resides there before.   


"Where am I?" asked Harry.  


"In St. Mungo hospital," said Dumbledore as he placed Harry's glasses above his nose.   


The blurriness faded and Harry can see clearly. He was in his own hospital room. Harry try to sit up but the aching from his abdomen wouldn't allow it. Harry moved his hands above it, he felt the thick bandages that was wrapped around it.   


"Harry, don't sit up. Stay down, you've just had surgery and you mustn't move around too much," said Dumbledore.  


"I had surgery?" asked Harry.  


"Yes, your broken ribs was piecing your internal organs and was causing internal bleeding. You'll be alright now, they've fixed your ribs. You need to let them recover," said Dumbledore.  


"Albus!"   


Remus stood at the door. His head was bandaged over.   


"Harry..., you're up. How are you feeling?" asked Remus.   


He walked over to Harry.   


"Sore...," said Harry.   


He was in fact feeling very much in pain but he didn't want to say it out loud.  


"Are you going to be alright?" asked Harry.  


"Yea, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," said Remus.  


He did not sit down, instead, he just stood close to Harry as if he had to leave any moment. Harry just realized that his dad wasn't here. He must be in another hospital bed.  


"How's my dad?!" asked Harry suddenly.   


Remus and Dumbledore's face turned sour. Remus rubbed his hand against his neck, he was feeling really uncomfortable.   


"Umm, Albus, there's something important I need to discuss with you," said Remus.  


"Alright," said Dumbledore.  


"Outside...," said Remus.  


"Oh, yes. Harry, please excuse us," said Dumbledore before leaving the room.

After they left the room, Harry was left to his own thoughts. What just happened here? They've completely ignored my question. They wouldn't keep something from me unless it was bad news.   


^Outside of the room^  


"Albus, I couldn't tell Harry. This is just gonna hurt him more," said Remus.  


"I know, I know. How long has he got?" asked Dumbledore.  


"A day, two at the most. He's getting worst," said Remus sadly.  


"Then we don't have anytime to prepare Harry for this. However, we do not have the right to keep this from him," said Dumbledore.  


"How can we break this to him?" asked Remus.  


"The only possible way. We must tell him in a manner that is not too straight forward but nonetheless, the truth of James' condition. He'll also need someone close around to find a bit of comfort in," said Dumbledore.  


"If Sirius could come, that would really help...," said Remus in a disappointing tone.  


"Yes, it would. It's a shame that we don't have that kind of luxury," said Dumbledore.  


"I'll go check on Sirius and see how he's doing," said Remus.  


Dumbledore nodded. Remus left towards Sirius' recovery room while Dumbledore return to Harry's room. He took a seat next to Harry's bed. Harry knew too well what that look on Dumbledore's face was about. It was something that he does not want to hear.   


"Prof. Dumbledore, what is going on?" asked Harry.  


Dumbledore's tiredness eyes could be seen even through his half moon spectacles. It did not hide his aging wrinkles. He inched closer to Harry, knowing very well what he has to do.  


"Harry, what I'm about to expose to you is nothing I desire for you to know or ever have to hear but I must say it for your mind and heart's sake," Dumbledore began.  


Harry didn't like the sound of this...  


"Go on," said Harry unsteadily.  


Dumbledore did.   


"Remus informed me of the events in the temple...and of the situation that you all went through. I do not wish to enclose secrets from you or to deny you of your right to know something as serious as such. What happened to James was no matter of trivialness or pettiness, Harry. You must understand the seriousness of the injury he received and how it is effecting him now," said Dumbledore.  


"Professor, how terrible is...it?" asked Harry bravely.  


Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's left shoulder and looked straight into his innocent eyes. 

"Very...," said Dumbledore gravely.  


Harry knew this was coming. His eyes starts to swell up with tears that he was forcing to hide.  


"Harry!" called a voice at the door.  


Harry lift his head slightly and saw someone dear. His eyes finally let out the tears of joy and sadness fused together.   


"Sirius!" said Harry as loudly as he could which wasn't very loud.  


Sirius was still very pale looking but he looked better than in the temple. He was walking with a hanger of blood bag which was linked to his blood vessels. He sat next to Harry on his bed and gave him a small gentle hug. Remus stood near Harry's bed with a small smile.  


"Harry...see what they've done to you," said Sirius sadly.   


He felt the cut on Harry's forehead. He shook with disappointment.  


"Never mind that, I'm just glad to see you," said Harry.  


"I'm glad to see you too but not like this...I told you not to come get me. If not, James wouldn't be-  


Remus interrupted Sirius.  


"Oh...you haven't told him...," said Sirius.

^Till next time. No flames. If you flame me, I will get my German Shepard to tear you into shreds. Good day.^


	43. His Fate

A/N: Thanks for the reviews or comments.   
  
  


[Ch 46]-JAMES' FATE  


"No Sirius, we haven't but about to," said Dumbledore.  


Sirius bit his lips nervously.   


"Go ahead Albus," said Sirius even more pale.  


"When James was being crushed by the wall, his lower back was caught, in other words, his spinal cord was damaged. He also suffers from other spinal casualties," said Dumbledore.  


Harry didn't imagine that it would be this bad...the spinal cord is nothing to joke about.  


"Is h-he..."  


More tears fell out of his reddish eyes.  


"He is still awake at this moment but he is in his climax of fate, Harry. It is something that we could do nothing more of," said Dumbledore.  


Sirius held Harry close, doing his best to comfort Harry.   


"I want to see him," said Harry.  


No one dare to object, although their faces revealed it all. They did not want Harry to see James...not like this. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore knew what this could do to Harry but they won't stop him.   


"Alright, we'll take you to him," said Dumbledore finally.   


"We'll just need to find a way to get you to his room," said Remus.  


Sirius hit a button on the side of Harry's bed.   


"No!" said Harry.   


"It's ok...they know I'm here but nothing to worry about now," said Sirius softly.  


Harry was worried of what is going on, does people in this hospital know that Sirius is here?   


A few minutes later, a nurse arrived.   


"Is there something I can do for you?" asked the nurse.  


"Actually, yes. We need a wheelchair," said Sirius.  


"May I ask what for?" replied the nurse.  


"Mr. Potter here wish to see someone and we need a wheelchair to get him there," said Sirius irritably.  


"But the doctor ordered that Mr. Potter should not get out of bed, let alone out of the room," said the nurse.  


"Please just do it. This is very important," said Remus.  


"I just don't find that possible," said the nurse in a tone that Madame Pomfrey would use.  


"WELL MAKE IT POSSIBLE!" yelled a frustrated Sirius.  


"Please! Lower your voice! This is a hospital!" said the nurse.  


Remus padded Sirius who began to cough but it did not last. Harry was listening to all this but felt too tired to intervene.   


"Look here, lady. I didn't mean to yell but my godson just wants to see hi-his...dying father...there, I said it! Now would you please..., get the wheelchair like I asked," said Sirius.  


The nurse almost felt sorry for not complying sooner and left quickly to get a wheelchair. When the nurse left, Sirius dropped to the nearest chair. It seem to have took a lot from him just yelling.  


"Sirius, are you ok?" asked Remus.  


"I'm fine...just need to catch my breath, that's all," said Sirius hastily.  


"Don't overdo yourself Sirius, a wheelchair is not something to stress over," said Dumbledore with concern.  


When the nurse returned with a wheelchair, they left Harry onto it. They did it with difficulty, even the slightest moment made Harry's inside ache but he wouldn't let it bother him.   


"Harry, this is a magical wheelchair. All you have to do is think of the direction you want to go to and it'll move without hesitation," said Remus.  


Harry understood. Remus led the way and the rest of them followed. Harry tested out the chair and it proceed just as he wanted it to. They followed Remus down a corridor to an area that looked like a fireplace. There was also a small stand next to it with a bowl of powder just like the floo powder. He grabbed a handful and threw it in the 'fireplace' in which fire lit up.   


"Alright, just step in Harry. No need to worry, this is safer than the floo powder. It'll give you a soft landing," said Remus.   


Harry nodded.  


"We'll be right there," said Sirius.  


Harry easily motioned his wheelchair toward the fire and into it. He felt the same tingling, warm feeling he get when he used the floo powder. Less than a half a min later, he had reached a soft landing. A 'clunk' sound was heard when the wheels embarked on solid ground. Harry's eyes wondered around, a corridor of silver texture with black tile floors distinct it from his past location. It was nothing like he's ever seen before. It strike him as odd of how hollow and vacant it was. Since it was in the hospital, you would think that there'll be more staff around.   


Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore arrived soon after and looked at Harry with sober attention. Remus returned to leading the way. They walk through a few dimly lit corridor before reaching a door where Remus' footsteps halted. Harry never allowed his eyes to sleep as tired as he was, the sign on the door caught his attention. Knowing all too well that this must be the room of his father, he couldn't help but to take a deep breath. Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder for a brief moment. It calmed Harry's nerves just as blunt and abrupt as Sirius' touch was removed from his tense shoulder.  


"Relax...I'm here with you," whispered Sirius as if seeing right through him.   


Harry signaled Remus to open the door. Dumbledore took out a key chain with the numbers 5837 engraved on it. It had matched the ones on the door. Remus took the chain form Dumbledore's hand and began to unlock the lock on the knob. His eye contact met with Harry's eyes before he opened the door.   


It revealed another dimly lit area and a widespread bed in the middle of the room. There were tables on the side, occupied with medical equipments in which most of them were hooked to the person on the bed. A familiar machine was beeping on the bedside table along with a heart monitor. It resembled those of the muggle technology. But that was not what caught Harry's eyes. They all entered the room in a quiet manner, each afraid of Harry's coming reaction. Harry was positioned in front of the bed, afraid to get closer. Sirius urged Harry on and he moved to the side of the bed. He could see his dad's pale and lifeless complexion. Holding on to life by a machine, James was not breathing for himself. His eyelids were closed at the moment, making his image even worst. It almost made Harry want to cry his lungs out but he couldn't. No words could come out of his mouth right now, his watery eyes displayed only pain and sorrow. He wish he could just let it all out...but he couldn't and it felt terrible, like something is stuck, like a heavy wracking ball was banging against his chest...his heart..., where it was hurting most.   


"Harry?" called Sirius.  


"Hmm?" replied Harry.  


"You should talk to him," said Sirius.  


"But I don't want to disturb him," said Harry.  


Sirius knew that if Harry don't take the chance to talk to James now, he might not get that chance...ever again.  


"He's just resting his eyes, just call him," said Sirius.  


"Don't worry about it, go ahead. Just don't expect him to make a movement," said Remus.  


"Why?" asked Harry.  


"I'm afraid his injury has affected his nervous system. It had ceased the messages in his brain from getting to his other body parts. In other words, he's permanently paralyzed his whole body down...but he can speak, softly that is," said Remus with his dull brown eyes.  


Harry was trying to disregard what Remus just said and proceed to James' bedside. He saw James' lifeless hands resting on the bed peacefully...it reminded him of those death bed scenes in a movie. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He couldn't bring himself to it, he couldn't find his voice while staring at one of the things he had feared the most...someone dying because of him.   


Harry never found his voice as intended to but his tears and sobs did manage to find its way out. Leaning against the bedside, Harry's tears dropped onto James' hand. Sirius was going to take Harry out of the room...he didn't want him to be this way.  


"Maybe it was a bad idea to let him see James like this," thought Sirius.  


He was about to make his move when Remus stopped him.  


"No..., let him cry it out. It wouldn't be right if we take James' last moments from him," said Remus.  


Sirius sighed and stepped back. Resting his elbow on the side of the wall. Harry stared blankly at the heart monitor when something grabbed his hand startling him.   


Harry's heart jumped. He turn to look at what grabbed him. Unexpectedly, it was James' hand. Although it was not a strong grip, it was a movement and to Harry, it was a sign of life which made him very happy for a brief moment. James' dimly lit blue eyes was barely opened but was nevertheless, opened. He was wearing a "oxygen mask" still, the machine that was breathing for him. James moved his hands slightly again. Harry grabbed it. James eyed Harry and looked down at the mask, wanting it to be taken off. Harry hesitated but James pushed him as if saying "do it!" with his eyes.   


Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus saw what was happening and didn't think more of it. They wanted them to have their moment.   


"Harry, we'll be back," said Sirius as the three of them turn towards the door.   


"See you in a bit," said Remus before closing the door behind him.   


Harry took his attention away from the door and back to James. He helped him remove the mask, carefully. At first, James had to gasp for air but he hold still. He mentioned for Harry to get closer. Sure enough, he did.   


"Harry, you-know-how-much-I-love-you-right?" asked James between pauses.   


Harry thought that it was a stupid question. How could his dad not love him after all he's done and sacrificed? Now, why would he ask such a question?!   


"O-of course I know and I love you too," said Harry.  


James smiled slightly but then his face expression turned more seriously.  


"You-know, you're-the-best-thing-that-has-ever-happen-to-me. You've grown--so much--and possibly more mature than--when I was your age... I wasn't there when you were growing but from the little time I've known you...I couldn't be more proud," said James.

More tears fell down Harry's face as James' continued.   


"I wish I could stay longer and get to know you better...but I've lost my chance. You will still have Sirius and Remus though...they really care about you, especially Sirius. I know he'll feel guilty for this but...you just tell him from me, it's not his fault and he had nothing to do with me being here like this. Tell him that."  


Harry nodded, his attention never left his father's words.   


"I know it's rude to just leave, but I would stay if I could, if I was meant to. *sighs* But, I have to go be with your mom now."  


Tears rolled down Harry's face uncontrollably. 

"No...b-but you just came into my life...I don't to be without a father...again."  


James' eyes also became soggy and wet while looking into Harry's eyes, almost like feeling what he's feeling.   


"You won't. You'll see me again, I won't really leave... They'll be someone, I'm sure."  


Harry didn't completely understand. He gripped his father's hand even tighter, he felt that if he let go, James would go too, leaving him alone.  


"Harry remember, you can't choose your destiny, it chooses you. What matters is how you do it, how you deal with it. I'm sorry I can't stay like I wanted to, just like you're meant to stay by destiny's will. You keep that mind of yours together and whatever happens, I know you'll make the right choices," said James.  
  
  


Harry shook his head, his hand still holding those icy cold and weak hands.  
  
  


"I need you to stay."   
  
  


"I wish I could, Harry. I wish I could. Don't forget to open the letter I gave you...don't forget. I'll see you when I see you, Harry boy..."  


Those were the last words that came out of his father's heart. Harry will never forget those words that he'll only hear once and once only...he'll never forget it...ever.  


Power can be displayed through physical force or the state of mind. One of the most powerful things that can inflect great changes upon you are well chosen words. They may not seem much but truly they are more potent than most of the other matters that are considered "powerful" in their own sense. The reason being is how it can bore a hole in you that will never leave just as a "word from the wise" wouldn't as well. At one time, you'll realize that the one thing you needed most was given to you long ago. The problem is,...you just haven't noticed it yet. But when you do realize it, they'll be times when it is too late and dead. Whether it be dreams, goals or ideas yet to be used...it will have an expire date on it.   


Passed events have never had a greater impact on Harry than now. After James' death, he felt that a part of him has died off as well. When all things considered, Harry did not return to Hogwarts just yet, mainly because he needed more time off from everything else. Dumbledore thought it was best to give him some time and not have to be disturbed by the cowering students he'll find at Hogwarts. However, they have arranged for Harry to see Ron and Hermione soon. Who knows what he'll think about if he's left alone too long.   


On the other hand, Harry had found out why Sirius needed the blood work... He kind of wish he hadn't, it was just not something you'd want to think about.   


At the time when Harry first found Sirius in the chamber, he had noticed the blood dripping from a weird wound on his neck while wiping some of the blood off. He knew something had happened there, just not sure what. When he finally found out that it was vampire bites, he was more than happy to think of the banishing of Voldemort, the twisted...monster who would think of feeding Sirius to vampires each day, weakening him with blood lost but also applied a potion to prevent him from turning into one, therefore resulting in death rather than eternal life. Harry shattered just pondering that, he didn't doubt that there is anyone more sickening than him. Nevertheless, they moved on, Sirius had almost fully recovered from his injuries which was great news. However, Harry was ordered to remain in a "wheelchair" for at least a month more in order for his damaged insides from further movement that can slow down its recovery. During those time, Harry spend much of his time talking with Sirius...letting out much of the sorrow hidden deep beneath him. Sometimes, they would switch roles to comfort each other.   


James was correct, Sirius certainly started feeling guilty for his best friend's death, he felt somewhat responsible for Harry not having to get to know his father, not having the chance to experience all the good times he knew Harry could have had with his dad. If it weren't for him, Harry could've fell in love with his dad for the same reason he became James' best pal for the passed many years, just as hugely others did as well. Harry knew that Sirius would blame his need to be rescued for everything that has happened.   


"I was so dumb! I should have watch out for Voldemort in the Azkaban mission then none of this would be happening!"   


Sirius did have his tempered blame-himself days, even after Harry had repeatedly explained that it was not his fault but instead, it was meant to be. It was a touchy subject to try and comfort Sirius and try not to explode all his feelings out at the same time but they managed to deal with it one step at a time. There were still moments, of course, where Harry would look back at what his father said.  


Harry had remembered what his father said, "don't forget to open the letter...don't forget...see you, Harry boy..."  


Harry boy, the sound of that gave Harry chills and warmth each time he recall that moment. No one had ever called him that...it was significant and special.   


Returning to the topic of the "letter," Harry hadn't forget about it. In fact, he had taken it out and held on to it since that unforgettable day. He hadn't got an idea what it was about, he also had the photo with him...the photo that showed James writing that same letter. Somehow, Harry was afraid to find out what was in the contents of it. The day his dad gave him this, James had said," don't open until I'm not here," or somewhere similar to that. Harry could've sworn that James knew what was coming and that it was his destiny to soon leave and sure enough he did...physically. Was there something else that he knew beforehand but did not say anything? No, that can't be it, can it?   


Another week has passed, too much had happened on the day of Sirius' full recovery which left the letter ignored and neglected, pushed aside once again for Harry still hadn't found the will to open it. If Remus was there when James had talked to Harry, he would have said something about the letter...after all, what can be so important that it was said in his last sentence? 

^Well, there! I posted it. Some or many of you probably aren't too happy about it but I've planned for it to happen way before I was even half-way done with this ff. It's been hard to write this chapter and I hope you like it for the emotion I've tried to express. Review, no flames.^ 

"Life is never easy, it is never always fair. The only thing you can do is deal with it, your way."


	44. Imprisoned

A/N: Here's the next chappy.   


hi-I know...

Sirius Black-As long as it's not Sirius...you'll be fine. Right? lol!

Kim-You're excused.

pRiNcEsS-More coming!

Nat-*drools* Hmm...Sirius.... lol. You ruined the moment! How could you?! J/K!

A.Dee-You're welcome!

Professor Authordude-Would you like another tissue?

Ms. Issues-Thank you! Sad is what I was looking for.

BuzzBuzz16-Wow, thanks!

Amanda-Creative, you really think so? Thanks!  


[CH 47]-Imprisoned

^Day after Sirius' full recovery^  


Harry was waiting for Sirius outside of the hospital room in his wheelchair with all his belongings organized aside the exit. They were suppose to leave the hospital today, Harry would still have to be careful and take potions once a day to help his organs function more effectively. Harry had really been looking forward to getting out of St. Mungo's, the nurses and doctors here annoyed him a lot during his stay. They were also very repetitive...  


"Don't eat this!"   


"You can't do that!"   


"You need to rest!"   


It was constant ordering, like a bunch of dogs that won't stop barking. Just because of this, he was more than happy to leave. He wasn't sure where he would be going yet but he does know that it won't be Hogwarts. He had patiently waited for ten minutes but still no sign of Sirius. He glanced at his watch...fifteen minutes had passed, sixteen, eighteen, twenty, then finally thirty minutes has passed.   


"Where is he?!" thought a frustrated Harry.  


Just as that thought came to mind, Remus arrived instead. He was soaking wet from head to toe. Harry didn't understand, it was in fact quite sunny outside. "Unless I've gone blind..."   


Remus stopped right in front of Harry. He took out his wand and dried himself instantly. He looked a bit sick but nevertheless smiled at Harry for a split second.   


"Are you alright, Remus?" asked Harry.  


"I'm fine," said Remus as he began to grab Harry's things.   


"Where's Sirius? And why were you wet?" questioned Harry.  


Remus started walking with Harry's things and mentioned for him to follow along.   


"What's going on?" asked Harry again.  


"I'll tell you later, Harry," said Remus when they had reached the front desk to sign out.   


Harry hated when people are keeping secrets from him but he decide to wait for it. Remus received an old moldy tv remote control, he turned back to Harry who moved back slightly. Remus was surprised.   


"Harry, it's just a portkey," said Remus.  


With this said, Harry seemed to show even more fear in his eyes, a sweat drop fell from his forehead. Remus approached Harry again.   


"Harry, it's ok. Don't worry," he knew it might startle Harry because what happened in the Triwizard Tournament but he wouldn't have thought that he'd be afraid of it," come on, it'll be quick."  


Harry looked a shade of "green".   


"Trust me, nothing is going to happen," said Remus reassuringly.   


Harry finally touched the portkey along with Remus and they were swept off their feet (at least Remus was). Soon they landed in front of a house. Remus lead Harry in and told him to get himself comfortable for the moment while he drop off his things. Harry looked around, it was a nice house, kind of old in the colors but it was cozy. When Remus returned, he sat across from Harry on a sofa near by.   


"Harry, sorry for ignoring your question earlier. I-I just-...look...too much has happened this morning. I didn't want to discuss it in the hospital full of people. I'll just give it too you straight...Sirius has now been taken back," said Remus.  


"To what?!" asked Harry.  


"...Azkaban," said Remus.  


Silence then filled the room.  


"Harry..."  


He looked up for a second knowing too well that this was the last straw that can make him burst with nothing but despair.  


"-they're going to have a trial. We can get Sirius out. I know we will. We just have to convince everyone that he's innocent," said Remus.  


"How can we prove that?! Everyone thinks he's guilty all these years and now, we only have one chance to prove that he's not the murderer...it's never easy to change people's mind of something they have believed for such a long time," said Harry hopelessly.  


"I know that it can be hard, very hard Harry but you know that he's innocent. I know that he's innocent. Dumbledore and some other people knows...that he is innocent. We're not alone in this Harry...believe in the truth and trust that with the cooperation of others, we will prove Sirius' innocence," said Remus.  


Harry couldn't stand this anymore!  


"Believe?! Believe?!! How can I? It's not just something you can turn on and off. You can't just say believe and then it'll work! The truth doesn't always come out and there's no denying that. If it always comes out then no one would be punished for something they didn't commit. Sirius would never have been in Azkaban. Since when have this world listened to the truth? People everywhere believe what they think they saw and heard and not what they know and sometimes, not even reason! What else can I do? What does anyone expect me to be able to do?! If I testify, people will just think it's because I'm his godson or that he brainwashed me!"  


"Harry, please! No one expect you do anything but be yourself. You will just tell them what you know. There's truth in what you said but not every case is like that! We need to stay off of the negative side of things. If you don't show that belief as strongly as you really do as Sirius' godson, you might put doubt in people's mind that he is indeed guilty. Ron and Hermione is coming to see you tomorrow, tell them, I'm sure they can help Sirius too," said Remus.  


Remus pad Harry's shoulder lightly and comforted him with the sweet brown glaze from his eyes.   


"Are you hungry? It's nearly two, I can make you some late lunch if you want," said Remus and changing the subject.  


Harry didn't feel like eating but his growling stomach did. The doctor had told them that he cannot let his stomach go hungry or get too full but the only thing he was able to eat was low-sodium ones which pretty much mean tasteless food.   


"No thanks," said Harry sharply.  


*Grawwwwwwwwwwwww*  


Harry's stomach reacted as if it could hear Remus.  


"I think it's better to take your stomach's word than yours. I'll be back in a second," said Remus and he left toward the kitchen.  


Harry was left alone in the living room...with his frightening thoughts. His mind was not a memory lane that is warm and welcoming, instead it was best not to visit there. He wish he could stop drifting on haunting thoughts, so he decided to turn on the magical tv right in front of him. He grabbed the remote and switch it on.   


"The two p.m. movie, 'A Witches Worth' starring Lofer Evemen will be back after-"  


*Swish* [change channel]  


"Got milk? Try Botti Berts New Every Flavor Milk! Now featuring FSM, Feet Smelled Milk! Limited offer, while supplies last."  


"Eww..."   


*Swish* [change channel]  


"I can tell when you're out of luck,

I can tell when you really suck. 

You always know, I'm there for you

but you're never there when I need you. 

You call me when you want a beer,

you tell me when you've killed a deer.  


When will you learn that I don't care

about the deer you killed,

or the beer you want.

All I know is I want the old you back.

Come back, come back

so I can love you once again...  


See you sit in front of the tv watching a quidditch match

gave me the feeling that something was attached

you act like a child with beer coming out your nose,

If I were you, I would know when to shut my hole.

You don't even try, I'm living one big lie.

I wish I had commit to a normal husband 

and not some lousy drunk.  


When will you learn that I don't care

about the mess you make,

or the show you watch.

All I know is I want the old you back.

Come back, come back

so I can love you once again..."  


"I've got your-what are you watching?" asked Remus as he sat the plate of sandwiches down on the table near by.  


"I don't know, just flipping through the channels...," replied Harry.  


"You like Aistina Crgulara?" asked Remus who saw the concert on the tv.  


"No-I mean, I don't know. I've never heard of her music before until now," said Harry.  


"Oh, ok. Just asking...you know your dad and Sirius used to listen to her all the time. They laugh each time they hear her song come up," said Remus smiling.  


He took a sandwich in has hands mentioning for Harry to get one too.  


"Why?" asked Harry.  


"Well ironically, let's just say that they sometimes find that they can relate to the lyrics a lot...and they were when they have a guys night out. They always made me tag along just to be their designated apparater...to take them both home. Crazy knockers...," said Remus.  


Harry couldn't help but to imagine what that was like.  


"They must be really wild...," said Harry hesitantly taking a bite of his tasteless sandwich.  


"Oh wild isn't a strong enough word. They were more like savage beasts let loose!" said Remus.  


After a long afternoon of talking about the time of the 'Murauders," Harry felt a bit better, feeling the happiness that his father and godfather had.   


^Later on that day, around 6:30 p.m.^  


Dumbledore apparated to Remus' house where him and Harry stayed.   


"Albus, how are things?" asked Remus.  


"Not what I had hoped. First things first, how's Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  


"He's calmed down a bit and he's resting right now. I guess he is a bit tired since we left the hospital this morning said Remus.   


"That's good to hear, he needs his rest," said Dumbledore.  


"How are things going with Sirius?" asked Remus.  


"At the moment, they won't do anything to him until we have the trial. However, he's locked up in one of the worst cells, which is not good. He can easily get weak again since he had just recovered recently," said Dumbledore in upmost seriousness.   


"When will the trial start?"  


"They have not decided yet but I'm sure that it won't be long. We have the witnesses that we need but I'm not sure that it will be enough to save him from a yet to be known death sentence. With the dementors gone, I think they might come up with worst creatures for that place. If we can present hard evidence as well, it will change a great deal," said Dumbledore.  


Dumbledore stopped talking when he heard a creaking sound from the living room. The next moment, a shadow of the shape of a wheelchair appeared and soon did Harry as well.   


"Harry, I hope you've rested well," said Dumbledore.  


"I did, thanks Prof..," said Harry.  


"Albus, are you going to stay for dinner?" asked Remus.  


"I'm afraid I have much to attend to. Maybe on our next encounter," replied Dumbledore.  


"Prof., is Sirius ok?" asked Harry.  


"I assure you that he is not in any harm for the moment."  


"Will I see him again...?"  


"Fate has already been chosen. I will do nothing but to the last extant of my powers. Best regards Harry, recover soon."  


As Dumbledore turn to leave, he looked at Remus with a goodbye and said to Harry," Don't worry, I have yet to fail those who have been loyal to me," and he aparated.  


Harry went back to the living room, his worry for Sirius' security was no dimer than twenty percent. He picked his 'stuff' up and placed it on the table. Remus had brought the rest of his things from Hogwarts when he fell asleep. Flipping through the things he hadn't seen for a while. Soon, forgotten memories weren't forgotten any longer...he found an object that his dad gave him from Zonko's headquarter. The same object that was hidden in the room labeled "The Murauder's Lair," which was filed with nothing but inventions from...  


his dad, his godfather,...a friend and the 'hated' one as Harry thought of it. Ironic how events can change a person completely but that's how life is, things change. Sometime for the better or even worst.   


He decided to go upstairs where Remus has made a room for him. He directed his wheelchair up the stairs and also bringing his things, he literally floated up the steps. Then went into the room he was staying in and dumped his stuff on the bed. He decided to change into something more comfortable. With some difficulty while changing his pants, something dropped from one of the pocket. It was a letter. The letter that Harry never gotten the courage to read. It was James' letter.   


He bent down to pick it up. It had been in his pocket for the pass week. The condition was of a few wrinkles due to the fact that Harry had been feeling it with his hands and opening the seal barely. On the front of the envelope was the word Harry written in black ink. He didn't know why he was so afraid to fnd out what was written inside. Taking the letter, Harry sat in front of a small desk located on the corner next to the window. He began to break the seal off under the light of the lamp. He slowly pull out the letter out of the envelope. There was instead, two letters inside. Harry unfolded the one on the top and read it silently to himself. 

^Did I just do that? Yep...I left you at the most horrible place...cliffhanger! Next chappy - - - James' letter and flashbacks. See ya!^


	45. Disclosure

A/N: I'm tired, it's so late. So, here are responses to selective reviews.

A.Dee- Yes...I'm cruel to my characters...it's what I do. They'll have happy moments from time to time.

lizhowHP- I hate you too...just kidding!

sirius28- I'm sorry if the pace of this FF is slow to you but I won't rush it. Speedy isn't always best.

Ms. Issue- Good point. Actually, they do have a time frame, I was just not very considerate at the moment for that factor. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. 

Well, here we go. The letter. Flashbacks. The revelations.

Obstacle/impediment: I've tried to set it clear between the letter, the flashbacks and the usual narration. My CPU does not allow me to put italics or other font options when I upload it here. So, from these symbols or just titles, ([]- - -[]/these separates any changes from a flashback to the letter, ^Flashback [-----]^, ^End Flashback^) it will help you identify the alterations.

[CH 48]-Disclosure

To my boy, Harry,  


Well, here I am, doing something that I said I wouldn't do. Just to give you a fair warning, I'm not good at this and I probably never will be but at one point or another, we all have to do something we don't want to because we have to. I wanted to tell you this face to face but I couldn't. The reason I wrote this letter was to tell you everything that I hadn't been able to before. I'm also going to tell you something that you'll find surprising. Harry, I'm sure you've heard of the story of how your mother died saving you but that was not the whole story. Your mother was brave, she was more than just a great mum to you, a wonderful wife to me but she also took on a huge responsibility that I did not find out until after...that night. The reason I took on the spy job was because of her secret in which she kept from me and everyone else for as long as I can remember.

[]--------------------------------------[]  


^Flashback [One day in their sixth year]^  


James, Remus, Sirius and Peter came running down the hall and ran into Lily.   


"Hey, what's going on?!" asked Lily.  


"Oh man, that was great!" laughed Sirius.  


"I can't believe you did that!" said Remus.  


"It was James' idea!" said Sirius in his defense.  


"HEY!" said James.  


"What?! I'm just giving you credit!" said Sirius.  


"Uh-the first part was my idea but you took it kind of far, don't you think?"  


"Hmm, let me see...NOPE! It's just Lucious and that greasy hair, hooked nose Severus...you're not going soft on me, are you?" teased Sirius.  


"No...! You're right, what was I thinking? Too far...no it's never too far for them!" said James.  


"Well, I see you've reached an agreement but could you have TELL ME NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY DO IT?!" yelled Remus.  


"Ok Moony...next time," said Sirius.   


"Peter, why haven't you said anything yet?" asked James.  


"Still-try-ing-to-catch -my -breath-," replied the gasping Peter.  


"Bloody hell, you're tired already? Keep up, Pete!" said Sirius.  


"What are you guys talking about and why were you all running? Ok, what did you do to them this time? You should know better! Especially around me!" said Lily flashing her prefect's badge on her chest.  


"Come now, Lily. Somebody has to do something interesting! It's so boring around here!" said Sirius.  


"That's not an excuse...James..., you know that this is unexceptable behavior for being a prefect yourself...," said Lily with ignorant in her voice.  


"Lily sweety, what makes you think we did something...er...inappropriate?"   


"Wh-"  


Before Lily got to answer, James grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom along with Remus and Sirius.  


"Where did Wormtail go?" asked Remus.  


"Who cares? He'll find his way back," said Sirius cooly.  


"Well, he is our friend, maybe we should look for him," said Remus.  


"Remus, Remus, if he's a friend then he'll know that friends don't drag others into the fire!" said Sirius.  


"Hey, you donkeys! Talk later, listen!" said James.  


"Why did you-," Lily began to speak but was hushed by James.  


"I still don't get why he calls us donkeys...," said Sirius.  


"Me neither," said Remus agreeing.  


"Shut up, you two! They're coming!" said James.  


"James...-" said Lily.  


"I'll explain later," whispered James as he placed his finger softly on Lily's lip to silence her.  


"Sirius...lock...the...door...and..turn...off...the...light...," whispered James.  


"Right..., relentiomora!"   


Sirius went by the door once it was locked and the lights were off. They were now in the dark except for the small spot of light that crept through between the gap on the bottom of the door. He leaned on his side to the door with his ears listening to the other side.  


"Prof. Burkhard, they stripped us of our pants and painted us blue-"  


"-and yellow," said another boy.   


Sirius and James were trying to hold their laughs in.   


"Prof. Burkhad, you have to punish them for what they did. I tell you, it must be that Potter, Black and their friends that did this to us," said Lucious.  


"Now, now. I will catch them when they come to class which they eventually will. Then I will give them a detention-" said Burkhard, the current potions teacher and the head of the Slytherin house.   


"-but, look what they did," interrupted Severus.  


"Yes, yes, I see. I did not finish, they will get detention and seventy points off...each when I see them. Is that fair, gentlemen?" asked Burkhard.  


"Yes, thanks you Prof.," said Severus.  


"Very well, now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters that requires my attention. I suggest you clean up."   


"That slimy git! Calling Prof. Burkhard to punish us...oh, yea...that was fair. They did something to us before too!" said Sirius angrily.  


"I think they're gone," said Remus.  


"Let's go to our common room and figure out what to do next to get out of the punishment that Burkhard had already decided on us...," said James.  


"Sirius, turn the lights back on," said Remus.   


"Lumos!"  


"Let's go...," said Sirius.  


"Hey, Lily! We can go now," said James.  


No sound.   


"Lily? Where did she go?" asked James.   


"Don't know Prongs...," said Sirius.   


"Wasn't she just here a while ago?" asked Remus.  


That's what I thought," said Sirius.  


"Well, help me look for her!" yelled James.   


"Alright, coming mate!" said Sirius.   


They have search for half an hour but did not find Lily in the classroom. James was really beginning to worry.   


"She couldn't have left, she wouldn't... Besides, the door was locked," said James frustrated.  


"Come on, James, she's obviously not here. May be she ended up in the common room somehow...," suggested Remus.  


"Yea, I'm sure she is," said Sirius encouragingly.  


They got James to get out of the empty classroom. They then went up to the Gryffindor common room. Sure enough Lily was right there, sitting in the corner of the room reading a thick book. James sigh with relief but was mad that Lily made him worry over nothing. He marched towards Lily with a frown on his face hoping to express his anger of what Lily did but when he reached her, Lily turned around in the most graceful way of gentleness that made James soften immediately. He still try to keep his face of anger as best as he possibly could. He walked up to her.   


"Where were you?!" asked James as if a father would question his daughter.  


"Oh, I'm sorry honey...I had a lot of things to do! I can't stay in an empty classroom wasting time," said Lily.   


"You had me worried sick! Remus, Sirius and I had been searching for you since the last half hour! And you were here all this time! Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared like that!" said James.  


Lily look a bit mad as well. She had not expected this..."lecture."  


"James, don't shout at me! You shouldn't be joking around in the first place and especially dragging me in it too!"  


James felt a bit bad. He couldn't stand it when Lily's mad at him.  


"I'm sorry Lils, sweety but how did you leave with the door locked? We didn't even notice! I'm just worry about you," said James sweetly.  


"You're forgiven...I'm sorry too for making you worry. Oh my! I'm going to be late for arithmetic!" said Lily and she grabbed her books randomly from her pile, kissed James on the cheek and ran out the common room.   


"What is with her? She completely ignored me when I asked her how she left the classroom," said James.   


"Prongs, I think something is going on with Lils but she won't tell us seeing how she is...," said Remus.   


"Hey, come look at the book Lils dropped on the floor," said Sirius.  


James went over to the book Sirius picked up. He flipped through the pages and there was not a word that he would understand.   


"What is this?" said James.  


"Looks like rubbish to me!" said Sirius.  


"No, it's ancient writing...no one can read those," said Remus.   


"Are you sure, if Lily has it, then she must know what it says," said James.  


"But that's impossible! This language has been lost since millenniums ago!" said Remus.   


"Well, what could she possibly be doing with this?" asked Sirius.  


"I don't know...I don't know," said Remus.   


"Something's up and we need to find out what," said James.   


^End Flashback^  


[]---------------------------------------[]

There were some strange occasions that I found but I never thought anything about it. Clues were there all along but I never noticed until in our seventh year that something was too strange about your mother.

[]---------------------------------------[]

Flashback [Seventh Year Before The Prom]^  


Nothing could distract the students from the anticipation of the coming of the prom. Boys were talking about who they're going to ask to the prom, girls were talking about who they want to be asked by and what they would wear for the "Night of Dreams" which was this year's theme.   


Two days before the prom, many made their move, some got rejected, some got accepted.   


[In the Slytherin Common Room]  


"Severus!"   


"Lucious, shouldn't you be out asking Lakina? Honestly I don't know why you would...she's a bit lopsided...," said Severus.  


"Well, she looks fine if you tilt to the other side..., besides, I think she has a beautiful face. Who's going to notice?"  


"I believe...everyone...just hope that she isn't going to where something tight."  


"So, I've got my date, who are you asking?"  


"You wouldn't understand..."  


"Spill it, Sev. I told you mine," said Lucious.  


"Yea, so? It wasn't a bargain," he said coldly.  


"If you don't tell me, I'm going to my father...and you know what can happen then," said Lucious.  


"Not your father again. Must you always speak of your father?! You can't even fight for yourself. By the way, I don't take threats and I'm not afraid of your father."  


"I knew that wouldn't work...just tell me. I'm more than just your friend, this is the least I ask."  


"Alright, I want to ask Lily," said Severus.  


"LILY? Lily Evans?" asked Lucious.   


"Do I have to repeat? You heard."  


"I can understand...she is beautiful. Too bad she's not with us. She not going to say yes, remember? She's that Potter's girl," said Lucious.   


"Don't say his name, I don't want my evening to be ruin by the presence of his name. I will get Lily, she doesn't love that fool, she's just playing him. I'm going to ask her and if she decides to say no, then I'll just make sure that she changes her mind...," said Severus.   


Serverus Snape went out the door before Lucious got another word out. He walked down the corridor and passed the murauders who seemed to be very happy about something. They glared at Snape who glared back.   


"Damn Potter," muttered Snape.   


He kept walking till he found Lily coming out from the divination classroom. Strange, he thought she didn't take divination. True, she doesn't, the classroom was in fact empty but Severus didn't notice before Lily closed the door behind her. She had a sweet smile on her face...so sweet as if something wonderful had just happened.   


"Uh...Lily!" called Severus.   


Lily heard the call of her name and turned around. She knew that Severus was enemy to James but she really had nothing against him, at least not yet. Gracefully, she looked at Severus.   


"What is it?"  


"Would you-um- takeyourniceasstothepromwithme?" he burst out.   


He slapped himself for saying everything wrong.   


"What?!-"  


"I meant to say-"  


"I heard what you said! You...asked if I would take my nice ass to the prom with you! Oh, how sweet!!" said Lily sarcastically," But I'm already taken."  


He turned quite red, not from embarrassment but from anger at himself.   


"I'm sorry Lils...-"  


Lily actually looked more red than Severus himself.  


"Don't call me that! I don't know you that well! In fact, you can just say that I don't know you at all!" she said hotly.   


"Maybe this can change your m-"  


He leaned forward to kiss Lily but instead his lips met the cold hard floor. James was in the corner when it happened, he saw everything. James would now have been laughing at Snape but he had other things on his mind...like how did Lily just disappeared out of thin air...  


^End of Flashback^  


The letter continues:  


Your mother, Lily was not just a witch, she was a very magical being that we call Sylphfires. In case you're wondering (which I'm sure you are) a Sylphfire is an angel-like spirit that watches over a special element of magic. She was a guardian of that same key that you found, the key of Boltur. That's why I was not expecting it when you came to me with the key at first. Ever since your mum died and we found out what she fully was, we went searching for the key without luck. I would've never thought that you'd discover it so soon but you did. I had known that this might happen. The key found it's way to you and that could only be for one reason, you are the inheritor of the Sylphfire. That's why you were able to read ancient writings, that also explains how you were able to use the key. That is how all this goes back to why I left. I imagined that one day, this could really happen. If anyone found out, you'll be the pray of a constant killing target. I had to kill Voldemort before he kills you. I had to try anyways. So now you know. There is more to it than you being the new Sylphfire to why Voldemort wanted you dead all these years so he can have the key to himself. Voldemort did hesitated to kill your mum on that night which you've might have heard in stories which isn't stories. The reason was, Voldemort use to work with your mother as a Sylphfire. Hard to believe, huh? I thought so too but it's true. He was once good...(can't believe I'm writing this) but as you may also know, he turned against them and became a DarkSlyph. He betrayed everyone he knew and killed off many of the Sylphfire except for your mother and a few others. That's why he had become so dominating, so powerful. He took the magical elements guarded by those he killed. Your mother knew that he would soon have to come for her and the element she guarded. This is where I'm not sure what had happened. I believe she transferred her powers to you hoping that Voldemort would not know but he did and tried to kill you.   
  
[]--------------------------------------[]

"Longest letter I've ever written! Hmm, what next?" said James during the writing of the letter. He took a sip of coffee, surrounding him was his lightly decorated temporary room in the Professors tower. While thinking of what to write next he noticed that he had ran out of ink. Dropping down, he searched through his articles of clothing for the bottle of ink. When he had finally found it, it was not the only thing that caught his eyes. Something else he found that was from long ago. It was a photo, taken at his and Lily's wedding, he was happily smiling with Lily in his arms and behind him was the man who gave his daughter to James' care. Lily's dad was a great man, he was wise and understanding. You couldn't ask for a better second 'dad' thought James. The man's name was none other than Surlon Ferrell Evans. The grandfather that Harry never knew he had. James knew now what to write next, it's about time he knew. The letter continues:  
  
[]--------------------------------------[]

Harry, I'm sorry that so many secrets were kept from you. I thought that it would help to better protect you if you didn't know but now I'm not so sure. I just thought that I might as well tell you now. There is one more thing that no one has told you yet but this was not because I didn't want you to know, instead it was the idea of someone else to which I don't know the reason to. Nevertheless, you can ask this person soon. The name is Surlon Ferrell Evans. He is your grandfather. As you're reading this letter, you probably know who I'm talking about and no, I am not lying to you. I know what you must be thinking and no, I do not know the answer. If you want to find out why, ask Surlon yourself. Now that I've told you everything that there is to know, hopefully it'll help you understand everything that's going on with your life. I know that it might be too much to comprehend all at once and I'm sorry I'm not there to explain it to you in person. I'm sorry for all the great moments I've missed of your life but I will never fail to see the person you've made of yourself just by the short time I've spent with you. I did not plan to leave you so soon Harry but it was planned by none other than the alignment of the stars of the unknown. Truthfully, I hate to say that I was informed of what was to come by your mother but I guess if I hadn't known before time, you would never know the secrets that you've found out in this letter. It must sound absurd but it's true and that's all I can say. Harry, I want you to remember something. Never ignore the hints and clues you might find on your way, especially those hidden in shadows. Don't be crushed by those who have failed you...and never-ever give up on living to the fullest extent. A life fulfilled is somewhere down the road, obstacles will be there, but you won't be alone. Keep that in mind and you'll make it through.   


Lov,  


James Potter...We'll be watching.   


Feb 28, 1996

^That was the letter and the flashbacks. You will find out what the second letter is in the chapters to come but it really won't be revealed till near the end. Major future plot outline: Sirius' Trial. Till next time. P.S. Review!^


	46. On With Life

^A/N: I'm back with new chapter! Woo! Hoo! Ok, I'll stop. Disappointed with the reviews, only 5? :( Well, thanks to the people that reviewed. 

Sirius Black-Yea, I liked it too. I needed to have a bash Snape chapter, you know. 

dark*princess-Thanks. That means a lot. 

Professor Authordude-No more crying...it's not healthy...lol. 

A. Dee-Yep. More will be revealed about Surlon and why he kept his identity of Harry's grandfather from him. 

Ms. Issue-Sweet? Not what I thought but hey...if you think so, ok!   
  
Ok, this chapter, there isn't too much going on. A few things about Remus, Harry see Ron and Hermione again, a little bet between Ron and Remus...and so on. So, here goes.

[CH 49]-On With Life

Harry was shocked of all that's just been revealed to him. He was a Sylthfire, his grandfather is Surlon...he had found out so much in one night. He didn't know how to react...it feels so strange when you know everything and felt as clueless as when you knew nothing at the very same time. It was as if a bomb had just landed and exploded in his face faster than he could even feel it. He took the other folded letter from the same envelope. On the outside it read: Do not open till you're not alone. His curiosity grew just from that very sentence. Why would James ask him not to open it till he's NOT alone? He flopped the letter around, wanting to open it but at the same time, not wanting to disobey that request. He finally decided to wait and slipped the letter back into the envelope. He decide to go back downstairs to watch some more tv as it is almost time before Remus would call him to dinner. With the letter in his hands, he stuffed it in his pocket and left the room.   


He and Remus had a silent dinner. When Remus tries to start a conversation, Harry would just blow him off. Remus didn't push further and just continue on with his dinner.   


"You want any dessert?" asked Remus while picking to empty plates into the kitchen sink.   


"No thanks. I'm going to bed," said Harry.  


"Ok...," said Remus almost in a tone of disappointment.   


"Guess I'll just stick these back into the frozen fridge..."   


Harry went back upstairs hoping to find comfort in his unaware state...sleep.   


"Shh...what?...hush!...ow!...shut..."  


Harry heard noises in his room, although he couldn't see, he knew who it was. Footsteps crawled closer to his bed...he could hear the inhaling of air, the sound of breathing. Then when he felt hot air near his face, he grabbed the person and held he/she tight.   


"AHH....Harry!"  


"Scared the heck out of me..."  


Harry blindly lifted his glasses onto his nose. He knew who he had in his arms.   


"Sneaking up on me, huh?" said Harry.  


"You heard me...didn't you?"  


"Yes...the BOTH of you."  


"Opps...," said the other voice  


"Uh...Harry..."  


"What?"  


"Would you mind letting go of me?"   


"Oh, that. Sure," laughed Harry who stared into a pair of friendly eyes.   


When he let go, the person gave him a tight hug. It felt really nice to have someone you can hug sometimes.  


"Oh. Harry...we missed you," said Hermione.  


"Me too," said Harry hugging back.  


"Hey....pal. How are you feeling?" asked Ron.  


"I'm stable... What's wrong?" asked Harry, obviously seeing the way Ron's acting differently.   


"It's just...you know...after all that...I thought..."  


"Why are you talking like that? Just say it," said Harry.  


"I just thought that you might want to be alone...," said Ron looking down.  


"What?! What are you trying to say?"  


"Ok, Harry, what Ron is trying to say is that he had the strangest idea that you didn't want to see us," explained Hermione.  


"Ron, why would you think that?"  


"Uh...I don't know...maybe cause you didn't return to Hogwarts after the mission...," said Ron.  


"Ron, you know that can't be true...I would never not want to not see you guys...except when I'm in the can...but..that's besides the point. Ron, it's just not true. I'm glad you're here...I really missed you guys, really."  


Ron smiled and gave Harry a friendly hug that they hadn't had since the last time they saw each other before the mission.   


"I think we've took long enough here. Let's head down, Remus made breakfast," said Hermione.  


"I'll be right down...," said Harry.  


"You need any help?" asked Ron.  


"Yea right...like I'm going to give you the opportunity to see me in my boxers."  


Hermione giggled. Ron laughed.  


"Don't worry about...I've manage to put my shirt on the right way for the pass days. I think I can get downstairs myself."  


"If you say so...," said Ron.  


"We'll be downstairs then," said Hermione.  


Seconds after when Harry was alone, he went into the bathroom for his morning routine. He grabbed his towel and turned the water on. He started washing his face and brush his teeth. When he was done with that, he took his shirt off revealing an ugly scar right in the middle of his wide open abs and lower chest. There were also apparent stitches where the surgery took place. He glanced at his new scar in disgust. He remembered saying to himself in front of the mirror while looking at the scar on his forehead before he left for this mission, "don't want another one..." He opened the drawer near the sink. Inside were potions, bottles, creams, razors and such and in the far corner was a bag labeled with "Harry's cream." He took that bag, it was something he received from St. Mungo's which he wasn't too excited about. It was a sort of recovering cream that he had to put on in the beginning of everyday. He popped open the container inside and gushed out a handful of brown cream. It was nasty looking but Harry hated what it did to him more than how it smelled or looked. Taking a deep breath, he reach to apply the brown goo on his injured areas. It stung like nothing else...it was as painful as a healing instrument can get. A few seconds after it was applied, smoke steamed off from the wound while the brownish color disappeared. It always left a reddish color on his body. His face was red as well from how much it had hurt. He gently slipped on a loose t-shirt which stung when it touched the wound but he shrugged it off.   


In a few minutes, Harry came down to the dinning room where Ron, Hermione and Remus sat. He moved his wheelchair to the table side in between Remus and Hermione. Ron was already chewing away much of the things on his plate.  


"Remus, where'd you learn to cook like this? It's really good," said Ron.   


"Oh, it's nothing. Anybody can cook with magic. Good morning, Harry,"said Remus.  


"Morning, Remus."  


"Remus, that's where you're very wrong. Just because you can do magic, does not mean that you can cook," said Ron.  


"That's true...there's a skill involved. You can still overcooked or burn your meal if you just-can't-cook," said Hermione.  


"I guess you're right. Great...now I know I can cook," said Remus amusingly.  


Harry laughed slightly. When they were all feed and ate, Ron decide to have a game of chess with Harry, hoping that it might help Harry take his mind off things for a while. Meanwhile, Hermione and Remus sat down to have a "healthy" discussion on newly discovered spells that was shown on the WNN, Wizarding News Network.   


"I'm beat...let's stop here. I don't think I can take another crushing defeat!" said Ron after twenty games.  


"Haha! Very funny...," said Harry.   


"No, seriously. You completely kicked my ass! I am so proud of you Mr. Potter!" said Ron.  


"Thanks Ron...for making me feel worst! Well, I think I can be satisfy with my first win," said Harry.  


"Yea...after my comeback of nineteen checkmates!"  


"Are you two done? I'll clarify. Ron is the almighty chess king and Harry is the restless knight," said Hermione.  


"Well said, Hermione. I do believe you have the second part right but the fist part is a little...off," said Remus.  


Hermione looked at Remus with amusement.  


"What do yo mean by that, Remus Lupin?" asked Ron.  


"Oh, I think you know Mr. Weasley," he said slyly.  


Harry watch with anticipation. He moved his wheelchair away from the chess table leaving a space there.  


"Shall we see?" asked Ron.  


"You bet," said Remus as he took the empty space.   


The two of them competed for the title of the chess king and added a special stipulation. If Ron loses, he will be Lupin's stunt puppy for one prank when they return to Hogwarts. Ron gladly agreed. On the other hand, if Remus loses, he will have to sneak into Snape's dorm room and take a picture of him in his boxers or pj.   


"Deal," said the two of them who shook hands.   


"Well, this is sure gonna be interesting," said Harry.  


"Uh...yeah, we might get to see Snape in his undergarment...how...refreshing....," said Hermione.   


"That will be quite a sight to see...," said Harry.  


"I'm sure," said Hermione sarcastically," this will take some time, would you rather do something else while they play their game?"  


"Um, yea. Alright," said Harry," what do you have in mind?"  


"Uh...I know, you can do some make-up work I've brought with me!"  


"Hermione!"  


"Kidding, kidding. I wouldn't do that. How about giving me a tour of the house?" said Hermione.  


"Yea, sure," said Harry.  


Without further delay, Harry telepathically started moving his wheelchair.   


"Hey, I'm going to show Hermione around. Is that alright?" asked Harry.  


"Sure, go ahead," said Remus who was too preoccupied to comment further.   


"Ok, then. Let's go," said Harry.   


Hermione followed Harry who first went to the kitchen.   


"As you can see, this is the kitchen, since you're staying here for a while, you can find food in the fridge. Magic-generated of course," said Harry.  


"Looks just like a normal one," said Hermione.  


"Yea, I know. Oh, and a little advice, don't open the top part. There's nothing in there that's worth eating."  


"And why is that?"  


"I really have no clue..., Remus did warn me not to touch anything in it, he's a bit sensitive about me looking at what's inside. I doubt that I'll go against his wishes because it stinks in there," said Harry.  


"I'll take your word for it," said Hermione.  


"Oh, and if Ron asks, which he is bound to, you can show him where to find food so I don't have to."  


Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.  


"Ok, moving on," said Harry.  


He led Hermione to the back of the house where a mirror stood. He whispered, "Loony" and it slid to the side revealing a slightly large backyard and a pool. Hermione went to examine the area. She was quite surprised that there was a pool but was disappointed when she witnessed the condition of the pool. The water was yellowish with a hint of brown. It was dirty.  


"You can't expect anyone to swim in that, do you?" said Hermione.  


"No, I guess not. I suppose he hadn't had time to clean it or use it for that matter. You can swim in it when someone cleans it...," he hinted.  


"Oh...no, I'm not cleaning it just so I can swim. Besides, I can deal without it," said Hermione.  


"Just a suggestion," said Harry.  


"You're not funny, Potter," said Hermione.  


"Whatever...."  


Next, Harry showed Hermione where the bathroom was...and there wasn't anything interesting about it except that the toilet occasionally misbehaves and closes its lid on your butt while you're doing your business but that's about it. Hermione was not too ecstatic about it though. Then it was on to Harry's temporary room. It was really neat, not as Hermione had expected from all the times that she had run into Harry's sleeping surrounding at Hogwarts. Harry had learn to be a bit more organized although he was never too messy. He did considered more on laying random things on the floor because he does not want to accidently smash his things because of the wheelchair.  


"So, what do you think?" asked Harry.  


"I think it's nice," said Hermione who made herself felt at home and sat on Harry's bed.   


She looked around, the room was kind of...plain but she didn't expect any more or less since Harry had only moved in for a short amount of time. When her eyes were wondering around, a certain letter caught her attention. She walked closer to see what it was.  


"What's this?" asked Hermione.  


Harry quickly grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his robes before Hermione had a chance to read it.  


"Nothing..., we can see Remus' room! Then I'll show you where you'll be staying at," said Harry loudly.  


"Ok...," said Hermione, wondering what that letter was.  


They moved on to Remus' room. The only word to describe it was 'cool.' He had everything and anything for anyone who wanted to have fun would ever dream of.   


"Wow, look at all these stuff," said Harry, examining a handheld device of some sort.   


"Look at all these books! Destillas Mentors, Dark Subucfiends, I've been wanting a copy of these," yelled Hermione.  


Harry sniffed on how books and can get Hermione so excited.   


"They're just books, " thought Harry who did not say it aloud, knowing that Hermione will have some kind of comeback on it.  


"What is this?" asked Hermione when she had stepped on something near the closet.   


She bent down to pick it up as Harry made his way over. She couldn't pick the object up, apparently, it seems to be stuck on the floor.   


"That's odd," said Hermione.   


"Shhh...you hear that?" asked Harry.  


"What?"

^Another chapter done. Till next time! P.S Please review...or I'll be evil and make you wait for the new chappy longer...^


	47. Hidden Problems

A/N: Hello friendly readers. The evil author's back. If you realize, I've been shortening the chapters because the previous chapters were very short and I've decide to condense it. So, here we go again, this became CH 50. Oh, if you have problem reviewing for this chapter since there are already reviews, please review this under CH 3. And now, responses:

Mandie-Hi. I know! You can finally read more now. 

dark*princess-Hmm...me too. I want to see Sirius. He'll be here...soon.

Professor Authordude-Very funny professor! Yea...it'll be interesting!

Tara-Thanks a lot!

A.Dee-Thank you. 

Sirius Black-Would I really have the heart to kill Sirius? (I don't know...) Think positive!

hi-It's Ron farting! Opps...lol.

RoniKa-Thanks!  
  


[Edited CH50]-Hidden Problems  
  


"Listen...it's this rumbling sound, like something's moving," said Harry.   
  


The next moment, a thud sound was heard, signaling the stopping of whatever it was that moved. A blue light lit up near the closet. Harry and Hermione watched with attentiveness. Looking into each other's eyes, they decided to open the closet together.   
  


A squeaking sound was heard when they were opening the door. It was not what anyone would expect to see in a closet. Clothes were moved to the side while in the middle was a cage-like elevator. Harry decided to move first, he stepped in, Hermione followed. The gate doors closed and it started to lower itself down. They were in the dark until the elevator was slowing down and they could see a basement-like room with a small lightbulb in the middle of the room. They stepped off when they've reached that ground level.   
  


"What is this place?" said Hermione.   
  


"I don't know...looks a bit scary to me," said Harry.  
  


The room, if you can call it that, was dark if it weren't for the small light bulb. It was surrounded by four dull gray walls. One side of the wall had lots of scratch marks imprinted on it, almost as if it was carved in. There were also chains, buckets, and a not-so-pleasant smell. While they were looking around, Hermione found a box on the corner.   
  


"Harry, come take a look at this!" called Hermione.  
  


"What is it?" he asked when he went beside Hermione.  
  


"Look at this."  
  


Harry bent down to look. the box was labeled with "pudendum."   
  


"Um...I don't think we should open this," said Harry.   
  


"Just do it," said Hermione.   
  


"All right..."   
  


Harry flipped open the box, an immediate fog of coldness flow atop. It was like an icebox. After the fog went away, they saw a bunch of weird stuff. Hermione pick one up.   
  


"This looks like some kind of ingredient for a potion or something. And look at this, clemrt leaves, denle roots, iffie worms, eck liver-"  
  


"Ok, ok. I get the idea...not that I know half of what those are," said Harry.  
  


"These are all just ingredients but with all of these, I'm sure it's for making a very complex potion," said Hermione.  
  


"What do you think Remus is doing with this?"  
  


"I don't know. Maybe possibly, it has to do with him being a werewolf."   
  


They heard a noise all of a sudden.   
  


"You're right, I knew you would find this place sooner or later," said Remus.   
  


"Remus! We're sorry for looking through your things. We just found this place by accident and got...curious," said Harry.  
  


"It's ok," he said.  
  


"Hey, what is this place?" said Ron who just came down as well.   
  


"Since you're all here, I guess it can't hurt to tell you. This is the chamber I used to stay in whenever it was time for my transformation. I would chain myself up so I won't bite myself. That's how the scratches ended up on the walls," said Remus.   
  


He looked dreadful staring at this place. His eyes tiring and hair mushed up when he kept brushing his hand on them.   
  


"Remus, I'm sorry for coming here. We shouldn't have and we didn't mean to make you bring up something you don't want to," said Harry.  
  


"No, it's ok. It's not like I don't come down here anymore," said Remus.  
  


"But you don't need to. At least not when you're using the wolfbane potion," said Hermione knowingly.   
  


"Err...well, I come down here anyways. Just incase someone decides to come during that time. It's would be complicating if they found a werewolf in the house even if it's harmless," said Remus.  
  


"Remus, what's these for?" asked Ron who found the box as well.  
  


"Um...I'm keeping them for someone," he said unconvincingly.   
  


"Ok," said Ron.   
  


"Why don't we get out of here and do something else?" suggested Remus.  
  


They all agreed, some hesitatingly like Hermione who wanted to know what they were really for. She had a feeling that he wasn't telling the truth.  
  


When they went back up, Harry and Hermione went to the chess table. They were finished with the game and clearly, the winner was Ron. You can tell that they were both so close in his game. Remus nearly won.   
  


"So, I guess we'll be seeing Snape's undergarment sometime soon then," said Harry while holding in laughs.   
  


"Yup! Damn right we are!" said Ron.   
  


"Why does that excite you this much? Unless you're g-"  
  


"WHOA, whoa, whoa. Hold it there! I'm not gay, ok! Geez..., it's suppose to be funny!"  
  


"Yeah,...sure!" said Hermione sarcastically.   
  


"I'm warning you...don't joke about something like that, Herm," said Ron with gritted teeth.   
  


"Alright, alright! Can't take a joke? You do it all the time!"  
  


"Yeah, yeah...whatever!"  
  


Harry was just staring at the two of them as did Remus. They were side by side watching them. They didn't notice until now.   
  


"Why are you two smiling like that?!" said Ron.   
  


"Because you talk too much," said Hermione.   
  


Harry and Remus just stared some more, enjoying their confusion.   
  


"Why are you staring at me too? What did I do?" asked Hermione.  
  


"Yeah, stop it! You two are scaring me w-with that look in your eyes. STOP IT! This isn't funny!" said Ron loudly.   
  


"Ok, ok, I think we've tortured them enough," said Remus.   
  


"Uh-ha... You two just don't change do you?" said Harry.   
  


Hermione realized what Harry was talking about and decide to ignore it.   
  


"Remus, are you really going to do take a picture of Sanpe's...umm...you know...?" asked Hermione.  
  


"Hell yeah! I mean, of course. I will stay true to my words," said Remus.   
  


"Hermione, why do you seem so shy about it? He is a guy, you know," said Ron.   
  


"Yeah, a guy that's probably twice my age! Besides...I don't like to see a professor's private clothes. I think it's just...wrong. I mean, how would you feel if you were to see Prof. Mcgonagall's underwear?" said Hermione.   
  


"Uh...," was the only word that came from Ron's mouth.   
  


"No, don't torture us with that!" said Harry.   
  


"See, that's what I meant!" said Hermione.   
  


Remus was standing there like he was thinking.  
  


"What are you dreaming about Remus?" asked Ron.   
  


"Hmm, since you guys brought the subject up, I was wondering what sort of underwear Minerva wears. Maybe it's old fashion poka dots...or grandma panties, you know those really, really baggy ones...," said Remus.  
  


"Oh GOSH! You are killing me! What kind of sick person are you?! Putting something like that in my head!" yelled Ron.   
  


"I know, now I feel sick...," said Harry.  
  


Hermione's face was crunched up and her eyebrows were bunched up in the middle at the thought of that. Then they all burst into fits of laughter.  
  


^One morning, a week later^  
  


Ron and Hermione has returned to Hogwarts two days before.   
  


Harry was lying on his bed. He had been staring up at his ceiling all through the night, not letting his eyes get any rest. His mind was all worked off by the thoughts that were swimming in his head. He had received the news yesterday that Sirius' trial will be on the twentieth of May. That would be exactly two more weeks from today. That was all the time they would have to find whatever they can to prove Sirius' innocence. He knew that this would not be an easy task.   
  


Sometimes I feel like everything wrong in my life started with me in the first place. Since the beginning, I've been misplaced, people died, some died for me. I wish they didn't, I don't care if I die but I hate living with myself when someone else die, all because of me. It's these times when you wished you weren't born, it's these times, you wish there was a way to make everything right, when you wished there was someway to pay back that debt you felt you owed but wasn't able to. It hurts more to have an unpayable debt than paying it back with everything you've got. I wish it was possible, I wish that road was available to me.   
  


These thoughts often flew through Harry's mind. His feelings of having these unpayable debts always haunted him. He tried to store it in the back of his mind, or else it would consume him whole.  
  


It was four-thirty a.m., Harry was sure he heard a noise downstairs when the clock struck 4:36 a.m.. Since it interrupted him, he decided to get out of bed and find out what that was. Although the room was still dark and the sun hadn't rise, he managed to find his way over to his wheel chair. Feeling a bit chilly, he put a t-shirt over his bare chest. His wheel chair cast a light shadow as he head down the stairs, the light in the living room was on.   
  


Who could be up at this hour?  
  


Curiously, Harry cautiously went down the stairs in his wheelchair. As he got closer to the living room, there was a hint of sound, the sound of someone's breathing. He moved closer to the light there and it was none other than Remus himself. Remus heard noises and looked up and right where Harry was at. He wasn't expecting it. Remus took of the oval glasses he was wearing.   
  


"Harry. What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Remus in his tiresome voice.   
  


"I could ask you the same," replied Harry.   
  


Remus mentioned for Harry to be next to him. He was sitting to a table with lots of parchments laying loosely around. Harry went closer.   
  


"Since when do you wear glasses?" asked Harry.   
  


"Since I needed to. So, what's up? You must have something on your mind if you're up this early," said Remus knowingly.   
  


"I do, it's S-"  
  


"Sirius, I know," said Remus finishing for him.   
  


"I just can't stop thinking how he is doing right now. It's been so long. This is the second time he's been taken away and I barely got to do anything with him after we got out. It's like there's never a long enough moment that we can spend together. Something always has to come between us and I'm worried, I'm mad. I don't want to wait any longer, I'm tired of chasing time that keeps running away from me and Sirius. I have a feeling of helplessness inside of me and it's eating me alive," said Harry sadly.   
  


"Just hang on, Harry. We'll get Sirius out before you know it. I know how you feel, how it feels to have time taken from you, time that can't be replaced. You'll get the chance to be helpful soon when you testify. As tough as it is to wait for the solution, we all have to face it. You stay strong, if not for Sirius. He needs to be taken out from that damn place where he doesn't belong. Keep it together until the trial, you're all he has," said Remus.   
  


"Thanks Remus."   
  


"No sweat," he replied back.   
  


Remus took his glasses and put it back on. He grabbed his quill and began to scribble on a parchment.   
  


"May I ask what you're doing?"  
  


"Trial stuff. I'm helping to arrange the witnesses that will help us testify for Sirius. I'm also looking for other resources that we might be able to use," he said wearily.  
  


"Oh...can I help?" asked Harry.  
  


"Sure you don't want to go back to bed instead? If Sirius was here, he'll probably yell at me for letting you be up this time of the...morning."  
  


"I'm sure. Besides, there's no way I can get myself to actually fall asleep," said Harry.  
  


Remus took a number of files and put it near Harry.   
  


"Here are files of all the witnesses available. You can help me pick out those with the most useful testimonies for out defense. I'll explain to you how the court works after we're through with this so you can understand how the procedure goes," said Remus.   
  


"Ok," said Harry who started flipping through the profiles of different wizards.   
  


He knew some of them and some he had no idea what-so-ever of who it was. While they were doing the trial setups, Harry noticed something strange about Remus. He seemed sick. Once in a while he would start having coughing fits, then there were times when he was shaking, his arms and legs moved involuntarily and once, Harry saw how red Remus' eyes were and when he asked why, he would just tell him that he's just tired and went to put some eye drops. Harry couldn't help but to notice these strange behavior happening from time to time. He was worried that there might be something wrong with Remus.   
  


Soon, 11 o'clock came. A familiar face appeared in the living room of the silent house. The footsteps of Albus Dumbledore was not heard as he found Harry and Remus sleeping in an uncomfortable position. It looked as if they've spent the whole night busying themselves which was true. The old man walked over to the weary Lupin and pushed him softly to wake him up.   
  


Remus then slump up and opened his eyes.   
  


"Albus!" he said startled.   
  


"Remus, morning," he said.   
  


"Uh...morning. We-we were just...uh...-"  
  


"Relax Remus, I'm not here to be nosy. However, I do have something to discuss with you since you wanted to talk to me earlier," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Right, let's talk in my room," suggested Remus.   
  


Dumbledore followed Remus to his room. Meanwhile, Harry was still asleep with his head on the table.   
  


^In Remus' Room^  
  


"Remus, what's happening to you is very serious. As unexpected as it is, we'll need to find a way to contain it."  
  


"I know, Albus but I don't know what I can do at this point. The wolfbane potion no longer has the same effect on my transformation. From time to time, there would be some noticeable suspicion for my changes. I think Harry has already noticed some of it," said Remus.   
  


"Since we are not certain of why this is happening, we need to take precaution before more unexpected events turn up. Since it is just a few days away, I will arrange for Harry to stay with the Weasleys for that time while you proceed as needed. I'll come by and we'll get to the bottom of this," said Dumbledore.  
  


"No, don't come. I'm afraid it's not safe...I-I might-"  
  


"Remus, I will be prepared. We-will-find-out-what is happening to you-"  
  


"But-"  
  


"I'll come by that day. You will be fine Remus," said Dumbledore and he exit the room.   
  


Remus believed that Dumbledore knows what he's doing. He just hopes that his new changes won't get him to commit a mistake and hurt someone else.   
  


He decide to take a shower since he worked all night without one. Often times, he felt like something is moving inside of him, like something bad is crawling beneath his skin making all kinds of alterations to his whole body deep within where he can't put his hands on. He went to grab clean clothes from his closet, then a sudden rash irritation came over him, he felt his hands, arms, legs were all itching like crazy. His eyes were blurred when he took off the glasses. He held on to the sink to prevent his fall. He can feel the growth of it...the change....

^Alright guys, I'll be dead honest with you all. This Remus thing is more like a filler (just there to fill the blank), basically it's what I came up with when my mind turns to blob or writer's block in your words. So, hopefully, it didn't bore you. I'm going to end it quick though, like in the next chapter. Then I'll get into the trial. I feel like doing a preview of next chapter...so, here goes.

[Preview: Ch 51]

"Remus, you're n-not changing today, are you?" asked Harry nervously.

"Not-supposedly...it's not full moon. S-something's w-wrong-Ha-arry, g-et out-of this room. Close the door, -lock it."

"Why?" 

"JUST-DO-IT!"   
  
"But-"

"I-SAID-GO!!!!!!!!!"

P.S. Please review!


	48. Facing Difficulty

^A/N: This is the continuation of the filler from my idiotic writer's block. After this, they'll be no more fillers and we'll get serious to the Sirius situation. As you know, I've shorten the chapters again and that's done now. This will stay to be CH 48 indefinitely. To my readers:

dark*princess-Glad you like the chapter. I personally don't like fillers but it's only my opinion. 

Sirius Black-It's not random. You'll find out why in this chapter. 

Professor Authordude-REMUS-CHAN? What's that mean? // I should buy you a whole box of tissue...cause you'll need it later. :)

Giu-I should do what more often? You mean previews? Maybe.

KaceyRat-Cpu acting up again...I understand. Thanks for reviewing this time.

hi-haha...sorry!

Hmm, is it me or are there less and less reviews with each chapter. Maybe I should just slow down the posting.  
  
  
[CH 48]-Facing Difficulty  
  


^Downstairs^   
  


Harry had finally woken up. Dumbledore met him down the stairs just about time.   
  


"Prof. what brings you here?" asked Harry.  
  


"Complication. Anyhow, Harry, I came to talk with Remus and I also have some news for you."   
  


"Does it have to do with Sirius?" asked Harry, concerned.  
  


"Part of it, yes. I see you have been helping Remus with the trial set up but you mustn't work an all nighter unless you don't wish to heal," said Dumbledore.  
  


"I understand, Prof.," replied Harry.  
  


"Now, as for your concerns of Sirius, his trial case date has been set on the twentieth of May as you already know, which is a week and a half away. We have the line up of witnesses but even as I've searched Hogwarts thoroughly, there wasn't much hard proof that we can use. Since you are Sirius' godson, maybe you can find some sort of proof and evidence. It would increase our chance of winning.   
  


"I'll look for them," said Harry, eager to do anything to Sirius' benefit.   
  


"They have not announce the style of execution as of yet but unfortunately, we are certain that this will be a winning or a losing fight. Sirius will be directed to either options only. I will come again tomorrow when the judge and the jury members is to be decided. Sirius is in self-confinement at this moment. He is not in any threat for the time being since his cell is only guarded by wizard guards with the dementors gone. Do what you can, Harry. I suggest you get your ideas together for your testimony, which is sure to be an important aspect to the case. It may just be enough to regain Sirius' innocence."   
  


Harry nodded.   
  


"I best be going now. Oh, Harry, you will be staying with Mr. Weasley for a few days next week."  
  


Harry was going to ask why but Dumbledore was one step faster.  
  


"It's for a safety caution. Good day, Harry," said Dumbledore.   
  


"You too," said Harry and Dumbledore dissaprated with a pop.  
  


Momentarily, Remus came downstairs all cleaned up and changed. As he head toward the kitchen to make breakfast, he told Harry to do the same as he did. So, Harry went upstairs to take a shower and put on the usual cream that he so despise. When he was finally down, he made his way towards the smell of bacon and eggs.   
  


"Hey, breakfast's ready," said Remus.   
  


"Great," said Harry.   
  


They peacefully ate their meal. Remus seemed to be in a hurry to finish.   
  


"Remus, slow down, you're going to choke on your food," said Harry.   
  


"No time. Look Harry, you don't mind if I went out for a short while, do you? I have something urgent to attend to," said Remus.   
  


"No, I don't mind," replied Harry.   
  


He would have asked what for, but he didn't want to be in Remus' business.   
  


"Good, I won't be long. I'll see you in less than an hour," said Remus as he finish gulping down his juice.   
  


"Bye," said Harry when he was walking out the door.   
  


"If anything shows up, owl me," said Remus.   
  


"Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself," said Harry.  
  


"Just to be sure. Alright, I'll just leave now," said Remus and he closed the door behind him.   
  


Harry decided to return to his respective room. He found himself staring out the window of a partly gray and blue sky. The clouds were squeezing closer together, ready for a period of rain. Just as he was about to close the opened window, Hegwig came flying in. Harry let the snow-white owl in. With it, she carried a letter larger than its normal size. The knowing owl dropped the letter into Harry's hand and sat beside Harry on the side handle of his wheelchair. Harry thanked his owl and gave it a soft pad, the owl returned its affection before going off to her water supply. Harry took the letter and tore off the envelope. It was from Hermione. There was also a copy of the daily prophet enclosed with it. He decided to read the letter first.   
  


Harry,  
  


How are you? Ron and I wishes you well and hope you come back to Hogwarts soon. On another matter, you've probably notice that I've enclosed a copy of the daily prophet. Let me explain. Something strange has been happening to the moon. If you look at the daily prophet and read the first article, it'll tell you what's happening. Read it first.   
  


Harry put the letter down and took the newspaper in his hands and sure enough there was a picture of the moon and an article about it on the front page.   
  


It reads:  
  


THE NEWFANGLED PHASE OF THE MOON

By

Emmie Loran  
  


Nature has turned a new moon on the world. While muggles everywhere see the moon exactly as it usually is, the wizarding community don't. Lately, the moon's typical coloring hasn't been so typical at all. In fact, those who are out at night can see the moon's noticeable changes. This incredible new change is reported by national unilogist and from what they have told us, this hasn't happen since a decade ago when the moon was in this same situation called the Red Moon Phase. It is not just a change of appearance but it has an effect on the whole wizarding world. Different creatures of the forest and of rare places have been experiencing these effects first. Some are becoming more powerful due to the moon and some, the opposite. Keep an eye on your surroundings these days, we'll keep you updated on this.   
  


Harry returned to the letter.  
  


You see what is happening, the moon is making all kinds of changes to the creatures. We could see it here right in our dormitories. From the window, we could see many of the creatures in the forest come out from the trees and at night, we could hear them. I'm not sure how the moon is able to do this but I'm digging in books for it. Just be careful, it might be something to be kept an eye on.   
  


-Hermione  
  


"Strange...red moon?"   
  


"Harry?" Remus said opening the door slightly.   
  


"Hey Remus. That was fast."   
  


"Yea, I know. So, what are you doing up here?" asked Remus curiously.  
  


He glanced over at the letter that Harry was holding, catching a few words of it with his werewolf abilities.   
  


"Oh, I was just...catching up on my school work. Hermione brought me some make-up work," Harry lied.   
  


"Really? Well ok, I'll leave you to your studies then," said Remus who begin to leave.   
  


"No, Remus wait," called Harry.   
  


Remus halt and turned around, facing Harry.   
  


"That's not really what I was doing. I have something that I've been meaning to ask you."   
  


"What is it?"   
  


"Have you ever felt as if you're living in a mystery? Like when you thought that there's nothing else you shouldn't know, another comes up and takes you by surprise."   
  


Remus was not expecting such a question but he understood what Harry was trying to say.   
  


"Honestly, I would have to say yes. Isn't life a mystery in its own right, Harry? It has always been here but why are you asking me this?"   
  


"I'm not sure...I guess I'm just lost sometimes."   
  


"It happens to everyone from time to time. You'll get over-ARGH!"   
  


Remus fell to the floor, his hands over his head.   
  


"Remus, w-what's wrong?"  
  


"NO, something's-not-right. Harry-go and owl Dumbleore," said Remus in agony.  
  


Harry quickly went over to the desk and scribbled a few words before attaching the note to Hegwig.   
  


"Go to Dumbledore quick," said Harry to the white owl.   
  


When the owl flew out the window, Harry immediately went back to Remus who was shaking on the floor.   
  


"What's happening to you, Remus?"   
  


"Don't-ask-no-time. Help me up."   
  


Harry took Remus by the arm and pulled him onto the bed as best as he possibly can from his wheelchair. When he touched his arm, he felt like it was...changing.   
  


"Remus, you're n-not changing today, are you?" asked Harry nervously.  
  


"Not-supposedly...it's not full moon. S-something's w-wrong-Ha-arry, g-et out-of this room. Close the door, -lock it."  
  


"Why?"   
  


"JUST-DO-IT!"   
  


"But-"  
  


"I-SAID-GO!!!!!!!!!"  
  


Remus just clutched his head in pain. Harry saw some fur coming up from his skin, they weren't the usual color. Harry who finally decided to obey Remus, rushed for the door. He moved as fast his wheelchair will allow him. He closed the door, even then, he could hear Remus yelling in pain.   
  


"Dumbledore better get here soon."  
  


As the noise grew louder, Harry suddenly remembered something.   
  


"Oh my God! I forgot Hegwig..."   
  


Harry thought of going in but the thought of danger entered his mind. But he could not leave Hegwig in there, what if...   
  


His hand grip the door knob.   
  


"Harry, do not open the door."   
  


It was Dumbledore, he apparated next to Harry.   
  


"Professor Dumbledore! Remus is in there and I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm afraid he's changing and my owl is in there," said Harry.   
  


"I see-"   
  


*Boom! Boom!*   
  


Something banged against the door as if to knock it down.   
  


"Stand back, Harry. Better yet, go downstairs now," commanded Dumbledore.   
  


Harry did as told. Dumbledore drew his wand. He opened the door and a huge black-furred werewolf charged at him.   
  


"Knximai!!"   
  


The beast which was clearly Remus was now trapped in a shield conjured by Dumbledore.   
  


"Moblarbus!"   
  


Harry watched as the shield along with the snarling werewolf was lifted up and into Remus' room. Moments later, Dumbledore came downstairs.   
  


"Are you alright, Harry?" he asked.   
  


"I'm fine, what happened to Remus?"  
  


"If I'm not mistaken, you've heard about the red moon, did you not?"  
  


"Yes sir, I have."   
  


"In that case, you should know that it affects all creatures and that includes werewolves. Remus is experiencing them and he happen to have received the strength effect of the moon. You see, a black werewolf is the most powerful werewolf there is. It is almost never seen and now, Remus has evolved into it."   
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"He has become stronger than what he used to be. Do you recall seeing him wear glasses, Harry?"  
  


"Yes..."  
  


"That's right, his eyesight is changing as well and as the process is developing, it is blurry. When it is fully developed, he would have better eyesight that can see so far away. To add to it, he is also bigger and faster but it is not always a good thing. He is more dangerous to others. The wolfbane potion cannot withstand in the body of a black wolf, therefore we need to be ver-  
  


*ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!*  
  


The werewolf broke free of the shield and ran downstairs to where they were. Dumbledore tried to catch the wolf's attention to himself and away from Harry but it wouldn't budge. It instead ran toward Harry. He could not run because his wheelchair does not have the speed. Unexpectedly, Severus Snape appeared out of nowhere.   
  


"Potter."   
  


He then saw the black wolf and apparated Harry out of there. They ended up at a house, quite unlike Harry has seen before.   
  


"I'm trusting that you can be left here for a while without making trouble," said Snape.   
  


"Yes, sir but what is this place?" asked Harry.   
  


"My place. It's the closest. Stay here till I return and don't touch anything."   
  


He then diapparated.  
  


^Back at Remus'^  
  


"Albus!" called Snape once he arrived at Remus' house.   
  


"Severus, in-here," came from the voice upstairs.   
  


Snape ran upstairs where he saw Dumbledore sitting down and leaning against the wall while the black wolf was banging the invisible wall that was between the door of Remus' room.   
  


"Is everything alright?"  
  


"Yes, for now and Harry?" asked Dumbledore, helping himself up.   
  


"He's at my house. What should I do with Potter?" asked Snape who clearly does not want Harry to stay at his place for long.   
  


"Take him to Hogwarts if you will. I shall finish things here," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Very well. I'll go now," said Snape.   
  


He apparated back to his house. He took Harry to the train station where they'll ride to train to Hogwarts. Harry didn't really want to but he had no choice. He was promised that when Remus changes back and gets better, he'll return there.   
  


^Few days later^  
  


Harry returned back to Remus' house. The red moon had finally past and Remus returned to his normal self...or as normal as he can get. Remus was relieved that he hadn't hurt anyone. He was so worry and apologetic when he saw Harry, even though he wasn't hurt. Sometimes, Harry felt sorry for Remus. It wasn't his fault who he what he was and he can't help or control his actions whenever he changes. 

^Hey, this is the end of the filler. I'm sorry if it sucked and it seemed like I ended it too quick but if I write anymore on it, I will be stuck in writer's block mode for quite a while. Anyways, the next chapter will go straight to the day before Sirius' trial. You'll like it. Oh, and about the previews, since some of you liked it, I'll do it occasionally. Not every chapter but it'll pop up once in a while. A reminder, if you can't review here, CH 5's review page is completely empty. So, you can review there as an alternative. Sorry for the complication.   
  


[Preview: Ch 49]

  
  


"I-I can't help him...and he's there, right now in Azkaban because of me. I would be more help if I wasn't born. In fact, I should never have been born...all I've cost anyone is pain and suffering."  
  


"That's not true."  
  


"Harry, after this long, you should have realized how much you've done for everyone. Without your existence, we might already be in the dark times, again. There might not even be a me or Herm."  
  


"Ron...Hermione, I don't deserve this."  
  


^If you read this, it's only right to give something back. So, move your mouse and review! You'll get my personal response.^


	49. Broken Inside

A/N: Hey guys! Here the new chapter. Wow...300 reviews. On with the replies:

Giu-Like I said, you'll get it once in a while. Hope you like this chapter. 

hi-Uh...thanks. I thought it sucked but maybe I'm too hard on myself...nope. Not really.

A.Dee-Not sure how to reply to that...but ok.

Amy Pingi-Funny you mention that, the suicidal part. Not that I'm implying anything. You'll see what I mean.

Tara-Yeah, poor Remus but I'll save him the pity. Hmm, maybe I should do something nice for him at the end of this FF. Maybe.

Professor Authordude-Ah...I see. About the box of tissue, it was only a joke. Not that I know yet if anything 'bad' my mind will think up to cause tears. 

Sirius Black-I love typing your user name...Sirius! Sirus! :) I love him too. That's all I can say, not going to risk giving clues out. 

Ami Black-I know..it's getting to be too much to handle for Harry, isn't it? Speaking of that, you'll see some 'down' Harry in this chapter. 

General Note to ALL: In this chapter, I think it's depressing. Ok, it is. Basically, Harry is suffering. He has taken in way too much stress and pain. Now, it may just be a bit hard for him to handle anymore. He has been keeping mostly everything to himself and now, he's couldn't keep it in any longer. Before You read, thought I should let you know that there are some parts where it's Harry's thoughts. They will be easy to identify because it is quoted with either '_ _ ' (single quotation mark) or [_ _ ] ( a bracket). So, without further ado, here's more.  
  


[CH 49]-Broken Inside

^The Day Before Sirius' Trial^  
  


Things were hectic on the day before the trial. It was said to be one of the biggest trial in history, there would even be news and tv coverage. Dumbledore had clearly stated that he did not want the case to be exposed to the public but the new Ministry of Magic disagreed.   
  


"It is quite clear that this case involve more than just a few people. Black is accused of killing muggles and possibly witches and wizards as he also claims to be You-Know-Who's right hand man. This must be publicly displayed."   
  


Others have tried to change the Ministry's mind but Oran just won't hear of it. Oran Eine had become the Ministry of Magic shortly after Fudge left. He was not the best choice there was. Many say that he has a very bad attitude and a commanding tone on everything he does. He never seems to want to listen to the ideas of others and always did things his way. It's a wonder how he got the position in the first place.  
  


When this news reached Harry's ears, he was furious.   
  


"This is unbelievable!! I don't care who Oran is but what he said was practically stating that Sirius is a national criminal or something! This is suppose to be a private judging!" said Harry loudly, not realizing his own anger above all else that was going bad in his life right now.   
  


"And look, Rita Skeeter is going to be at the trial live," said Ron.   
  


"This isn't helping!" said Hermione.   
  


Ron and Hermione was staying at Remus along with Harry. They were to go the Azkaban court together. Dumbledore would meet them there as well.   
  


"With Rita there, no one will know the truth about anything," said Harry who's tired of shouting in anger.   
  


Hermione looked at Harry and reassured him.   
  


"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her and if she set one step out of line, it's-"  
  


"-hell to pay!" finished Ron.   
  


"We're doomed...with her there and Oran as the Judge, they're not going to let Sirius go," said Harry hopelessly.   
  


"You're forgetting that they're not the ones that make that decision. It's the jury that does," said Hermione.   
  


"Hermione's right, you know. Step out of that bloody trance you have! The trial is tomorrow, a little confidence could help. You need to put up a face to show everyone that you're not afraid because you know the truth. Now come on, lets see what we can do to help," said Ron.   
  


Harry nodded. They all went downstairs to a room full of people. That includes Dumbledore, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. Weasley, and many who were there at Azkaban last time when they fought with Voldemort. They were all rummaging through papers and files.   
  


The three of them spotted Remus sitting in a corner, also surrounded with paper. Without looking up from the mess, he noticed their presences.   
  


"What are you three doing down here? I told you, it's a mess," said Remus.   
  


"Uh, Remus, we were just wondering if there was something we can help with," said Hermione.   
  


"Have you three prepared what you're going to say?" he asked, still looking at his paper.   
  


"Yes," they replied.   
  


"Very well, here. It's a list of all the jury members. Get familiar with it, it might help when you testify," he said.   
  


He handed them a file and Hermione took it.   
  


"Now, go back upstairs, it's too crowded down here," said Remus.   
  


Walking back upstairs from the crowed living room, Harry thought he saw another familiar face but Ron and Hermione didn't stop to let him have a glance. The door closed from behind them when they had entered Harry's room. Hermione sat down at the desk, opening the file that Remus handed them. Ron took a seat on the bed.   
  


"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Ron who saw how he was eager to look away outside of the room.  
  


"Nothing...I just thought I saw someone," he replied.   
  


"Who?"   
  


"I'm not sure but it looked like it was...Surlon."   
  


"You think so? You want to go down and talk to him?" asked Hermione.  
  


"No. I don't want to speak to him. He might lie to me again," said Harry bitterly.   
  


Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with puzzled faces.   
  


"What do you mean? I know we only saw him once but he seems really nice," said Hermione.  
  


"Yes...but do you know anything about him?"   
  


"Well, yea, he's-"  
  


"-the great great great...grandson of Merlin. Yes, I got that! But did you know that he's also nothing more than a liar!"  
  


"Harry, what is with you? When did he lie to you?" asked Ron.  
  


"Since I've met him. He's the grandfather I never knew I had!" Harry yelled out.   
  


"What?!"   
  


"Harry, there must be some kind of mistake-"  
  


"No, there isn't. I found out from my dad and I know that he is telling the truth. Surlon's whole name is Surlon Ferrell Evans. Ferrell has been his middle name, not last."  
  


"I don't believe it! You have a grandfather and you had no idea?" asked Ron  
  


"You know what you should do Harry?" It was more like a statement than a question.  
  


"What I should do?! It should be what he should have done! I found this out from someone else, he didn't even have the guts to say it to my face!" said Harry who was outraged.  
  


He moved over to the desk and grabbed the lamp and threw it across the room.  
  


"Harry, calm down. Why are you so mad?" asked Hermione.  
  


"I-DON'T KNOW! Maybe because I'm about to lose everything good in my life! My dad is gone...and now Sirius might as well be... I don't know how much more of this I can take. I-I just want t-"  
  


Harry never finished his sentence and he buried his face in his arms. They could hear silent sobs. Ron and Hermione had no idea how much Harry was hurting until now. He was just pretending all this while of a fake surface when in fact he was breaking down deep inside. Ron got up from the bed and went to Harry's side and pad Harry on his back. Hermione also got up from her chair and tried to face Harry, although he was covering his face.   
  


"Harry...we're so sorry that everything went wrong this way but we're here for you," said Hermione.   
  


"Yea, buddy. Let it out. Everything will turn out fine in the end, we'll be here to help you get Sirius back," said Ron.   
  


Harry finally looked up, he did not have tears down his cheek but his eyes were a bit watery. He also looked like he was mad.   
  


"I'm glad you guys are here and I know you're trying to cheer me up but the odds are against Sirius. If I lose him...I don't know what I would do."  
  


"We know...we know."  
  


"Do you know what this trial mean to everyone else? NOTHING! They don't care about the person that is on trial, they don't know the seriousness of it. All that they're there for is to watch a man suffer and get sent to the worst place in the world. They don't care about innocence or justice! Don't you understand, as long as they don't get a clear proof, Sirius will be sentence as guilty. What's the difference? No one knows, there are innocence in jail as they shouldn't be and there are those that are twice as guilty roaming amongst us...in independence, in liberty and in freedom. All which they don't deserve! What do we have to proof that Sirius is not guilty? If we lose, I just can't bear this place any longer. I rather just...die."   
  


"Harry! That's not true, you're not being yourself," said Hermione in disbelieve.   
  


"Harry, I can't believe I'm hearing this. Death is not the way out to anything. Wake up! You may be all that Sirius has now...and he needs your help. You can't be thinking this way if you're to help him!"   
  


"I-I can't help him...and he's there, right now in Azkaban because of me. I would be more help if I wasn't born. In fact, I should never have been born...all I've cost anyone is pain and suffering."  
  


"That's not true," said Hermione in a strict tone, completely trashing what Harry had just said.   
  


Harry just ignored it. He was too convinced on what he said about himself to listen.  
  


"Harry, after this long, you should have realized how much you've done for everyone. Without your existence, we might already be in the dark times, again. There might not even be a me or Herm," said Ron.  
  


"Ron...Hermione, I don't deserve this," said Harry.  
  


"Don't deserve what?" asked Ron.  
  


"This. You guys. I don't deserve you two and I don't deserve your worries for me."  
  


At this, Hermione couldn't help herself. She was disappointed at how much Harry is misunderstanding. The disappointment did not show on her face, instead she unexpectedly gave Harry a warm hug.   
  


"Her-" started Harry.   
  


When Hermione finally pulled herself from Harry, there were wet tears lying carelessly on her soft cheeks.   
  


When Harry saw this, he felt terrible. He had done it again. He hurt someone. Taking his hand and wiping the tears off Herm's face, he look into her eyes.   
  


"Hermione, d-don't cry. Why are you crying?" asked Harry softly.   
  


'She looked hurt, really hurt. Was it because of me? Of course it was. Whatever the reason, I'm the fault. I'm to blame. I turn to look at Ron. He gave me the same look Hermione did, except without the tears. I wish I could just disappear off the face of the earth at this moment. How I hate this. How I hate  
  


myself.'  
  


Ron put his hands on my shoulder. I could see the look through his eyes, then I looked at Hermione again. Was it...disappointment...I see? If it was, I don't blame them. I don't.   
  


"Harry," Hermione eyed me with her brilliant glowing eyes," you mean more to us than you know," she said.   
  


At the same moment, Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder harder. He turned around and saw him nodding slightly, acknowledging what Hermione said.   
  


'They mean more to me than they'll ever know. I just don't want them to be hurt  
  


by me.'  
  


[It's one thing seeing how much someone cared. It's another knowing how much someone cared. I knew it then. I had the best of friends anyone could have. I realized that a long time ago but it didn't cross my mind in occasional moments. "There are so much to live for." I could almost hear my father say but I just didn't feel that way. Maybe I haven't had the best of life, maybe I haven't experience the different point of views but all I could think of is how much I've suffered. I wasn't going to accept pity but sometime, I really longed for someone to be there for me. To annoy me when I don't feel like talking, just to show that they cared. Then there was the other less welcomed feeling of mine, I can't help but think that isolation is what I needed. If I wasn't in contact with others, I can't hurt them. Then I won't have to feel guilty...right?  
  


Wrong. It doesn't matter, as long as I'm alive, no matter where I am, people will die because of my very existence. It's my nightmare. It's true, I'm my own nightmare. I couldn't help who I was, who I am. I remember saying to Ron and Hermione how I'd rather die than live if Sirius doesn't make it through this and I do mean what I said. I was damn serious. If I lose one more life, I don't want to stay here anymore. Why doesn't anyone understand how I felt? They keep telling me to hold on and that it's not worth dying and stuff but what good would it be if I stayed? It's not like I'm happy here, it's not like I'm any good to this world. So why the hell am I still here? I believe that I could be much happier dead then alive, it'll be good news for the world.]   
  


Moments later, Remus came in without knocking. He saw the three of them just sitting around the room suspiciously.

"What are you three up to?" he asked.   
  


"Nothing," Harry said.   
  


"So, did you looked at the file I handed you guys?"   
  


"Yea," Harry lied.   
  


"Good."   
  


The three of them stared at him and wondered what he really came up here for but he answered them before they asked.   
  


"Well, come downstairs," Remus said.   
  


"I thought you said to stay up here because it was too crowded downstairs," Harry said.  
  


"I know. It's not crowded anymore. I told everyone to leave. Now come on, we're going out. Change if you need to. Oh and Ron, Hermione, you two can come with us or I can take you home," said Remus.   
  


"But where are we going?" Harry asked.   
  


"To St. Mungo's."  
  


"What for?" He really didn't feel like going back there.   
  


"To remove your stitches and possibly your wheelchair if they feel you don't need it anymore," Remus explained.   
  


"It's today?"   
  


"Yea, Dr. Mitus called and informed me. So, get ready and come downstairs, alright?"  
  


"Alright," Harry answered.  
  


The three of them left the room so Harry can change. He went to his closet and put on a pair of loose pants so it don't have to be a hassle and a t-shirt. Then he went downstairs where they sat waiting for him. They went out the door (something Harry hadn't done for a while) and he felt the sunlight shined at his eyes. He immediately tried to shade himself from it, since he's not used to the sunlight yet. He could have sworn that he was blinded by that. Harry haven't breathed in fresh air for some time now, he missed it by the look on his face. They went toward the black Jeep that Remus' apparently owned. The Jeep was Sirius' idea. At first, he tried to convince Remus to get a motorcycle like he did but he wouldn't do it but Sirius can be very convincing and got him to at least get some sort of vehicle and he did. Remus opened the door to the back row and relocated one of the seats and used his wand to lift Harry and his wheelchair in. Hermione sat beside him and Ron sat in the front with Remus. Then they took off. Harry glanced at his watch, it was five in the afternoon. Hoping that it won't take too long, Harry sat silently, while staring out the window.  
  


The moment they reached the parking lot of the magical hospital, Harry started feeling nauseous. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was sick of this place but he doubt it was that. Harry was glad that he had the support of his wheelchair or he'd probably fall flat on his face.   
  


"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione who was obviously concerned.  
  


Harry waved his hand at Hermione because at the moment, he felt very sick. When Remus lifted him out of the jeep, he downright threw up, pouring his gut out. Ron handed him some water before they went into the hospital to Harry's dismay. They waited on the side of the waiting room as Remus went to the reception to notify that they're here.   
  


"Harry, you don't look so good. You're getting pale," said Ron.  
  


"Thanks," he said carelessly.  
  


"No, seriously Harry, you look terrible. Are you sick or something?" asked Hermione.  
  


Hermione moved her hand to feel his forehead but by instinct Harry pushed her hand away. She looked annoyed.   
  


"Come on, just let me feel your forehead," she said to Harry.  
  


"No, I'm fine!"  
  


"You're not fine and you bloody know it!" said Ron.   
  


Harry didn't want to admit it. He wasn't feeling very good really but he won't say anything here because if he did, they might put him in a bed or something or even make him stay the night. He can't let that happen, not before Sirius' trial. Harry felt his legs and arm weakening but since he's in his wheelchair, it was the only thing keeping him from being on the floor.   
  


'What's wrong with me?! Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?'  
  


Ron and Hermione saw Harry drifting, he looked as if he can hardly keep himself awake.   
  


"Harry! Stay with us! Don't close your eyes!" said Ron.  
  


It didn't work, no matter how hard they tried keeping him awake, he still rendered unconscious. Harry heard someone talking, probably Ron and Hermione but he hardly comprehend what they said and saw himself falling into darkness.  
  


[CH 50]-Preview

He sat in his prison cell in silent, remembering the last time he was in this same predicament. He hated this place, he hated the ground beneath his feet, he hated the rusty metal bars guarding his cell, he hated the food, but most of all, he hated the dementors. In fact, he hated everything about the wizard prison. 

^That's that. I wasn't going to do a preview for this chapter, then I thought: What the heck, and just did a short one. So, what's going to happen to Harry? What's going to happen to Sirius? What's up with Surlon's past? Stay tune. P.S. I'll post when I get at LEAST 10 reviews. (I don't expect and doubt I'll get more than I ask.) That's the minimum. ^


	50. Selfish or Unselfish

^A/N: Here we go again! I'm not really in the mood to post replies so let's just get on with it. 

Amy-Have to answer you. Yes, James is dead. I thought that had been clear but I guess I could have wrote it in a clearer way.   
  


[CH 50]-Selfish or Unselfish 

Remus came back moments after. When he saw Harry, he immediately ran towards them. Ron and Hermione were surrounding Harry and was trying to wake him up but it was no use.   
  


"WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Remus.   
  


"W-we don't know. He was feeling sick and he looked pale-," said Ron.  
  


"-then he passed out," finished Hermione.   
  


"Come on, we need to get a doctor," said Remus worriedly.   
  


"Sirius would kill me if something happened to Harry," thought Remus.  
  


He grabbed the handle of the wheelchair and rushed towards the receptionist. He told her that he needed to see a doctor right away. The young lady in the front desk saw Harry an made a call on the P.A. Almost immediately, a doctor dashed out and took Harry into one of the rooms.  
  


^Meanwhile, In The Cold Fortress of Azkaban^  
  


Sirius despise the same familiar smell, sight, sound and even the taste of the air here in this dreaded fortress. He sat in his prison cell in silent, remembering the last time he was in this same predicament. He hated this place, he hated the ground beneath his feet, he hated the rusty metal bars guarding his cell, he hated the food, but most of all, he hated the dementors. In fact, he hated everything about the wizard prison.   
  


By now, there were no dementors rounding the prison cells in the top secured rank of cells but something much worst. Sirius heard a sound of wind moving his way. He braced himself for what was about to happen and gripped the bars by both his hands. Before he knew it, he felt a surge of pain in his body, his blood was boiling inside him, underneath his very skin. He still held on to the bars but his legs let him sink down onto the floor on his knees. He winced with pain and was forced to close his eyes.   
  


He picked himself up onto the cold-hard bed that lacked a mattress once the pain was gone. A sound of wind passed him by as he did so. He took deep breaths to recover from the mental attack of the lucidek. It was the current creature they use to replace the dementors. They were dark and dangerous creatures that get their way around by the means of floating. Wherever they went, they bring a force of wind with them. However, it's not just harmless wind, instead, it is quite the opposite. This wind it produces pass through the bodies of other living beings near by and pull any very intellectual thoughts they had on their mind and causes their blood to boil like water for a brief moment. As it makes its victims' blood boil, it somehow allows them easier access to their minds.   
  


Few minutes after the visit of the lucidek, Sirius sat up from the bed. He felt his irritating headache starts to die down and he began to think again. For others, it takes them longer to recover from an intellectual attack but for those that are strong, they can recover.   
  


Sirius ruffled his messy hair and the goatee and mustache he had grown while he was here. He cleared his mind, thinking only about one thing...the trial. Tomorrow was his day. His day to prove himself innocent, or at least try. He knows that he need to get out of here. He can't leave Harry, James wouldn't have wanted it this way. He didn't really mind if he end up dying if Harry never existed but now he had a reason to fight for the right of his life. It was the same exact reason that lead him to escape in Harry's third year and he'll fight to escape this with that in mind.   
  


He had thought of a back up plan if they failed to convince the jury of his innocence. In the back of his mind, he hoped that he won't be forced to use that secondary plan that can prove to be disastrous but if he had to, he know what he's going to do....even if it's something he'll regret.   
  


^St. Mungo's^  
  


Harry was placed on a hospital bed. He was still unconscious. Ron and Hermione were each sitting in a chair next to Harry. Remus was walking up and down the hall just outside of Harry's door, waiting for the doctor to return. He needed to know what was happening to Harry.   
  


"Remus!" called Hermione.  
  


"Hmm?" he said without stopping his pacing in the hall.   
  


"Would you stop going back and forth? I'm getting dizzy," said Hermione.   
  


"Yes, really. Remus, take a seat," said Ron.  
  


Remus muttered a sorry to Hermione and sat down in an unsettled way. He was tapping his foot, unable to stay still. Just then, they heard a slight moan. It was Harry, he suddenly opened his eyes and realized what just happened and where he was. He still had his stitches as well.   
  


"Harry, you're awake! Are you alright?" asked Hermione.   
  


Before Harry even got a chance to answer, Remus rushed over to him.   
  


"Harry, what happened to you? Do you have any idea?" he asked.   
  


Harry shook his head but in the realization of where he was, the insecurity set in. Who knows what was really happening to him. He didn't care though. All Harry knew was that he needs to get out of here before he might meet the possibility of being put here for a day or two. This was something he can't afford to allow happen. He brushed pass Remus and headed out the door but he felt something or rather someone that he bumped into and blocked his way. Harry looked up to see who it was. It was not the doctor as he had thought but it was someone he didn't want to see...  
  


"Surlon!" Harry heard Remus voice.   
  


Surlon nodded in response. He did not moved from the door while Harry was still inches away from him.   
  


"Mr. Potter. Take a seat," he said calmly," please."   
  


Harry didn't want to. In his mind, he was still very mad at Surlon since he had found out. Although Surlon didn't know that Harry knew this, he should have told him, he should have let him know that he was his grandfather. Harry refused to listen to someone that decides to lie to him for so long. He simply look up at the face covered with a long white beard and spoke one simple phase.   
  


"Why?" asked Harry.   
  


Surlon looked surprised for a slight second before he realized what Harry meant.   
  


"Take a seat, Harry-  
  


Harry hesitated with anger in his eyes.  
  


"and I'll explain," said Surlon.   
  


Harry didn't want to give Surlon the satisfaction of compliance but he wanted to know the reason. So, Harry went to take a seat on his bed side.   
  


"Would you mind if I have a private word alone with Harry?" said Surlon politely.

Remus, Hermione and Ron nodded and walked out of the room and closing the door behind them. Surlon sat on one of the chairs that Ron had sat before and looked Harry square in his eyes. Harry was no doubt still enraged. However, he saw a look on Surlon's face that he had never seen before. It lacked the confidence and proudness that had always been shown.   
  


Any moment now, Harry would know the reason to why he was mad, why he did not know he had a grandfather until now.   
  


"Harry. By the looks of it, I'd imagine you know the truth by now. I'll admit now that I am indeed your grandfather."  
  


"Why now? Why not sooner?!" Harry interrupted.  
  


"I'm getting to it. I won't deny that I had been avoiding this truth to let you know. Your father never told you before and I'm sure he did it because he wanted me to speak to you myself. I respect him for that."  
  


Harry looked upon Surlon impatiently. He wanted a straight answer and he wanted it now. Anyhow, he knew that Surlon won't be rushed, therefore he sat silently listening to his words.   
  


"Harry, there was a time when I wasn't too fond of myself. You could even say that I was ashamed, if you will. Before your mother was married, she lived with me. I was a single father and we weren't exactly what you'd called financially stable. Yes, we were poor. I did everything I could to keep clean clothes and food for your mom, I did everything. I won't get into detail of all the things I've done for money but knowing what it was, it was ruining the reputation of the family name. When your mother married your father, I was extremely happy for her. She had found someone that can take care of her and provide her of her needs. When you came along, I knew you'll be someone that everyone can be proud of with who you've got as parents. I, on the other hand, wasn't the best sort influence for you. The Potter family didn't need me anymore and I decided to not interfere with your life. I don't need to be the corruption to your healthy family and you don't need me. I wouldn't have done you any good at that time, so I left."   
  


"Surlon...you left because you thought it would be a benefit to me if I hadn't know you? If I don't know who my grandfather is?"   
  


"Yes. I want to be a part of your life but not at that time, not until I've cleaned myself up. I did come to see you when I've turned my life around. At the mission, I came. I wanted to be there for you then, when I knew I could help and not harm. Although you may not have known me as your grandfather, you did get to know who I was as another being and that was all I wanted. It would've confused you more if I finally tell you after all these years."  
  


"But don't you think that it was my choice as well to be able to know who my grandfather was or if I even have one?! Have you thought of that? I don't mean to sound rude but- I just think that it wasn't fair to me. I want to know you, I truly do. Not in a sudden appearance, but since the early years of my life. Whether you were a bad influence to me or not, I'm sure my parents would have decided that and I don't think that you would be kicked out of my life," said Harry.  
  


"Harry, I just knew that it would, it is, better if I hadn't been there."   
  


"No! You're wrong. I know that you're a good person. Whatever it is that you've done was for a good cause but either way, it shouldn't have affected me if those activities were outside. Are they?"  
  


"Yes, but-"  
  


"No but. Don't you think it's important for a grandson to know his grandparent? It is."   
  


Surlon felt weak discussing this touchy topic. He had never let anyone talk to him this way before but he had nothing else to say. Everything Harry said was reloading in his mind over and over and he knew how right those words were. He had made a not-so-wise choice but he's changed since then, he accepts his mistakes and learn from it.   
  


"Harry, I'm sorry. You are right. I may not have done the best thing there was but I did what I thought was best and I'm sorry for making the wrong choice. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings," said Surlon sincerely.   
  


When Harry heard this, he knew that Surlon meant it. He wasn't mad anymore, he just wanted one thing to happen right now.   
  


"I forgive you. It doesn't matter now. All I know is that I want to get to know you, my grandfather. I want to catch up on things. I think it would mean a lot to my mother if we got along with each other. You are after all the only thing left that I have of my mother and I don't want to lose connection with the last Evans," said Harry.   
  


"And I don't want to lose my grandson again. You remind me so much of your mother and of course your father. I promise, we'll keep in touch."  
  


"We will. Wait, should I call you-err-grandfather now?" blurted out.  
  


"If you like...but I don't mind either way."   
  


"Would gramps Ferrell be ok?" Harry laughed at the thought of that.   
  


Surlon found it amusing.   
  


"I won't disagree or agree but you may call me that. Grandfather do make me sound old," he joked.   
  


"Then gramps Ferrell it is."  
  


Surlon just smiled.  
  


"Well then, I better get going. By the way, you'll be fine. The doctor was just outside talking to Remus, I believe and he seemed to have informed us that there isn't a major problem with you. I'll assume you'll be out of here half and hour at most. See you tomorrow."   
  


"Ok. Wait, how did you-"  
  


"Ahh..I have the hearing of a deer," he said before leaving.   
  


Moments later, Remus returned with Ron and Hermione.   
  


"Are you alright?" asked Ron.   
  


"Uh...yea. I'm fine," answered Harry.   
  


Remus closed the door behind him while Hermione moved forward.   
  


"What happened? You look...happy...," said Hermione.   
  


"Well, remember what I told you about Surlon?"  
  


"Yea..."  
  


"Well, we made up."  
  


"So, you two are better now?" asked Ron.   
  


"Yea. I'm glad," said Harry with a sigh.   
  


Remus was silent throughout the whole conversation when the three of them noticed him in the corner. He had a small grin on his face. Remus looked back at the three of them and sighed, a happy sigh. Harry couldn't believe this.   
  


"You knew didn't you?" asked Harry.  
  


"Knew what?" asked Remus innocently.   
  


"Don't give me that! You knew who Surlon was," said Harry.  
  


"No...," replied Remus.   
  


"You wouldn't lie to us would you?" asked Hermione.   
  


"Uh...Ron, what are you doing?" asked Remus suddenly.   
  


Ron was staring at him.   
  


"I'm looking for signs of lying," said Ron.  
  


"What is that?" asked Remus.   
  


"Well, you have this look-"  
  


"What look?"  
  


"This look...when you lie!" said Ron.  
  


"I do not!" said Remus in return.  
  


"Remus...," said Harry in a warning voice.   
  


"Alright, alright! I knew ok! I knew it long ago! Gosh, you guys are so annoying!" admitted Remus.   
  


"Well, it doesn't really matter now but I just wanted to hear you say it...Remus' lied," said Harry.  
  


"Shame on you, I thought you were a honest person!" said Hermione.   
  


"Well, I-"  
  


"Remus, we're just kidding with you. I mean, how can you be a murauder if you don't even lie?" said Ron.  
  


"You three...are so cruel."  
  


"Thanks," he heard the three of them say.   
  


^A Flashback in a Dream^  
  


"You're fired, Black! Get out!"  
  


"But sir, I had nothing to do with it!"  
  


"Black, I'm warning you...get the hell out of my office. It is settled. There are two witnesses that saw you do this-this- incredibly dumb stunt. Now get out!"  
  


The young Black walked out of the office and went to his desk and started packing. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  


"Leaving, kid?" asked an older man in his forties.   
  


The young adult looked back at the man with a sigh, not answering.   
  


"It's that way, huh? Sirius, I know it wasn't your fault but I understand that your boss is overseeing the obvious."  
  


Sirius kept packing in silence.   
  


"Look. You're not leaving."   
  


"What?"  
  


"I'll talk to your boss. I'm sure he'll change his mind when I return."  
  


"But why would you do that for me?"  
  


"Because...I can't allow the best agent we have to leave. You're young, you're allowed to make mistakes but this time, it isn't yours to blame."  
  


"Thank you, Minister Hedat."  
  


The Minister of Magic nodded and turn towards the office that Sirius just came from.   
  


----------------------------------  
  


Sirius woke up and returned to the reality of his dark cell.   
  


"Hedat...," whispered Sirius after that flashback in his sleep.   
  


^Let me clear any confusion before you ask. This flashback that Sirius just had will be important later. Also, another thing I want to hint at is that whatever happened to Harry isn't over. So, be ready for something else to come. Having said that, I have to tell you all that I haven't had much time to write. Finals are next week, so the chapter will either be shorter or the updates will be less frequent. Hope you understand. 

There are two things I want to ask. 

1. Should I continue replying to reviews? Or should I stop? 

2. Would anyone like the idea of receiving e-mail that inform you of my updates? If so, reply in the review with your e-mail address. 

P.S. 10 reviews per chapter now. No preview this time but what I will give off about the next chapter, is that you'll see some Sirius/Harry interaction. :) Yeah!^


	51. Dark Black Day

A/N: Lost the chapter while I was editing...so, no responses.   
  


[CH 51]-Dark Black Day  
  
^The Next Morning^  
  


*knock knock!*  
  


"Wake up! Get up!"  
  


Harry and Ron groaned in the bedroom. Ron was sleeping on a conjured bed next to Harry.   
  


"Come on you two!" called Remus.   
  


He grabbed their blanket and uncovered them, revealing both in their boxers. But they still didn't comply.   
  


"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET UP NOW, WE'LL BE LATE TO SIRIUS' TRIAL!" he yelled.   
  


Like a rocket, Ron and Harry immediately popped up from their beds.   
  


"Oh, shit!" said Harry.   
  


Ron got up first and went to the bathroom. Harry was one-step behind. He still had his stitches and said that it'll be in a week or so before removing them. However, they took his wheelchair and said that he'll be able to move around himself. He got up a bit slow for not using his set of legs for a while. It almost felt numb.   
  


"I'll be downstairs with Hermione. Come down when you're done," said Remus.   
  


Harry nodded and waited for Ron to come out from the bathroom.   
  


"All yours," said Ron when he came out.  
  


Harry wasted no time getting in and out the bathroom. When he was done there, he went to his closet and grabbed a white undershirt and slipped it over his tight abs and covering his stitches. Then he slipped on a black robe and tie just like the Hogwarts' uniform. Hey, if he was going to help Sirius, he might as well looked the effort for it. Moments later, he found himself downstairs, having breakfast with Remus, Ron and Hermione. Much of the food was left on his plate, he wasn't in the mood to eat. In fact, he wouldn't be in the mood to do anything until this is over. He was nervous and he was scared, terrified.   
  


He knew this day would make or break him.   
  


Remus saw the amount of food left on Harry's plate but he didn't speak of it. He knew how Harry must be feeling right now and he don't blame him. Remus looked down at his watch, "eight thirty," he read.   
  


"Just in time. Let's go, you guys ready?" asked Remus.   
  


"Yeah," they said.   
  


"Remus, I thought the trial starts at nine. We're apparating there right?"  
  


"Yes, we are."  
  


"Then why are we leaving thirty minutes earlier?" asked Ron.   
  


"I'll tell you when we get there. So, ready?"  
  


"Uh-ha," they all said.  
  


"Good, just hold on to me then," said Remus.  
  


They all grabbed onto Remus's arm.   
  


"Oh, wait. Hold on," said Remus.   
  


He went into the kitchen and when he came out he handed a bar to each of them.  
  


"What's this?" asked Harry, noticing that there weren't any labels.   
  


"Just put it in your pocket. Trust me, you'll be thank me later," said Remus.   
  


Without waiting further, they disapparated.   
  


Before their eyes was none other than utter darkness with a dreary fortress to match. This was the first time here for Ron and Hermione. Ron had this scared look on his face and Hermione just stared. And as much as Harry and Remus hated this place, they all began walking towards the gates. Harry remember the last time they were here, Sirius was kidnaped and this time it isn't any better. It just seems that luck is never with them here. When they reached the gate, it opened. Then they proceed to a desk where a man sat.   
  


"State your names and cause," he said dully.   
  


"Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We're here for the Black trial," said Remus.   
  


The man looked up at us and seemed interested all of a sudden.   
  


"The Black trial, huh? Let me guess, guilty side?" he asked all of a sudden.  
  


Harry's face madden at that question.   
  


"No. We're for the non guilty side!" said Harry rather loudly.   
  


"Oh," he said and he raised his eyebrows," you can go now."  
  


He handed the four of them with clearance cards and we went deeper in to the Azkaban prison.   
  


"Come, let's go," said Remus.   
  


They all followed him, much to their dismay. All four of them had that feeling, that feeling of coldness and emptiness that this place is filled with. They walked down a few corridors and even passed by some lower level cells. There were prisoners sitting inside, many of them were quite frightening to see. When they walked by, some would laugh like crazy, some would press their face against the bars and stare at them. Harry imagined that those were prisoners that had been here when the dementors roam it. As they got further down the hall, they saw those who were pretty calm but was either sitting on the floor or lying on their bed with tired expressions.   
  


"Here it is," said Remus when they reached a door at the end of the hall.   
  


They entered and instantaneously, they knew that it was the court. There were already people sitting down in the seats on the back. Dumbledore was there at the moment talking to Oran. He was pointing at the magically charged cameras and was obviously trying to persuade Oran to not permit them but Oran gave no gesture of giving in. Remus took them to the front roll and pass the audience benches. Just when they were about to get to Dumbledore, someone grabbed Harry by the shoulder.   
  


"Harry! How nice to see you here again! You must be here to see the man that murdered your parents get the ultimate price!"  
  


Harry had no time to answer as Rita Skeeter, the renown blabber mouth started yapping away. He balled up his fist at what was just said. Hermione and Ron saw this and stood between Rita and Harry.   
  


"Back off!!" said Hermione.   
  


"Get out of the way little girl!"  
  


"Leave us alone," said Ron.  
  


"Move aside. I'm getting an exclusive interview here from the victim himself. Don't stand in my way," she said.   
  


Ron heated up and almost went charging for her. Hermione grabbed Ron and held him back.   
  


"We don't need this kind of trouble," Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  


"I don't care. Someone has to shut her up! I'll be glad to be that someone!" said Ron angrily.  
  


Harry then took Ron by the arm and pulled him back.   
  


"I'll handle this," he said.  
  


Ron wanted to object but Harry only said those words again.   
  


"Rita, you want an interview?"   
  


"Of course. It'll be on the front page tomorrow!" she said over enthusiastically.  
  


"You know what? I'll give you this interview and it'll be exclusive to the Daily Prophet only."  
  


"Great! Let's get started!"  
  


"Not here," said Harry.   
  


"We can use that room over there, it's empty."  
  


"Alright," said Harry.   
  


Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and stopped him.   
  


"What the heck are you doing?!" asked Ron.   
  


"Giving her a piece of my mind," replied Harry.   
  


"You know she'll twist it into some sick report!" said Hermione.   
  


"Don't worry. I'm not telling her anything she doesn't already know."  
  


"And that would be what?" asked Hermione.   
  


"That I can't stand her. I'll be back. I'm going to take care of her."  
  


"Alright then," said Ron who was more satisfy now.  
  


Harry followed Rita into the empty room and shut the door. Remus walked off to talk to Dumbledore and came back moments later.   
  


"Where's Harry?" he asked.   
  


"Getting interviewed," said Ron.  
  


"What?! Why would he do that?"   
  


"It doesn't matter, not that he's really giving answers to that dumb reporter anyways. He'll be out any minute. He's in that room," said Ron pointing to the one across from them.  
  
  
  


Sure enough, Harry came out moments later. He walked back over to them.   
  


"So, what happened?" asked Ron.   
  


"Here, see for yourself," said Harry.   
  


He held out bunch of stuff.   
  


"Uh..broken pieces of her Quick-Quotes Quill, her other journal, her quill, her recorder, her...tiny spy camera?" said Hermione as she took each of those item one by one off of Harry's hand.   
  


"She wanted an interview and I gave it to her. I never said that I'll let her copy it down. She won't bother us for the day," said Harry.   
  


"Hopefully, she doesn't have anything else hidden that you didn't clean out," said Ron.   
  


"Well, if she does, I'll just break that too. I'm beyond pissed at her and I don't really care what happens to her," said Harry.   
  


"Harry," called Remus.   
  


"Yeah?"  
  


"I need you to come with me for a while," Remus said.   
  


"Why?" asked Harry.  
  


"Come on, before the trial starts. You'll see," he said.   
  


"I'll be back then," Harry told Ron and Hermione.   
  


They nodded. Harry followed Remus out of the court room.   
  


"Where are we going?" asked Harry.   
  


"Just follow me. When we get there, you'll know," said Remus.   
  


They walked passed the corridor they first saw and then they inside a door of dark room.   
  


"Take my hand," said Remus.   
  
  
  


Harry instantly took Remus hand, wanting to find out what this would be about. He knew that his head told him that whatever this was, it wouldn't be good but then again, how can any good feeling survive in this place? They stepped through the door, darkness blinded their eyesight the moment after that. Harry held on to Remus' hand tighter because at that second, he felt like they were somehow moving very fast upward. When the motion seemed to have stopped, they both had to steady themselves as they felt the ground's stillness again.   
  


"Just follow my lead and walk forward," said Remus.  
  


They were still in darkness but not for long until they heard an unsuspecting voice from no where to be seen.  
  


"Appointment name."  
  


"Remus Lupin."  
  


As the last sound of that word ring in Harry's ears, light flickered on. They weren't bright but they were light enough for them to find their way without falling.   
  


"Well, come on. We don't have a lot of time," said Remus.  
  


"What are we doing here?" asked Harry as they walked in a rather long and dim hallway.   
  


The passage was full of silent as if abandoned but with close attention, you can catch glimpse of human movement in the cells that they passed by. Remus didn't answer right away, he kept moving with eagerness in his pace. He pretended like he couldn't hear Harry and turned his attention to him when he stopped walking almost abruptly. He made himself face Harry and looked into his eyes.   
  


"We're here," said Remus.  
  


"We're where? What's going o-"  
  


"Shh...see for yourself. You need to see him before the trial," said Remus.  
  


"See wh-," Harry half said when he realized who he was here to see.   
  


"He's right there...walk up," said Remus.   
  


Harry looked at the cell in front of him. It was dark, he couldn't really see pass the bars...until he walked up, feeling his feet go a bit numb with each step. There was still no sound and that worried Harry too much. He was afraid to find Sirius in a condition he most likely received here...  
  


"Harry? I-is that you?"   
  


"Uh-," was all that came out from Harry's mouth.  
  


It sounded unlike himself. Harry didn't know why the words were stuck in his throat but the next thing he knew, something pulled him toward the bars of the cell with much force.   
  


"Who are you?!" breathed a voice unlike any that Harry knows.   
  


It was cruel and cold. Harry felt a hand tightly around his throat, his face was pulled so close to the bars that it was only inches away.   
  


"I-"  
  


Harry couldn't get a word out and coughed instead. Immediately, the hand around his neck soften and let go.   
  


"I-I'm s-sorry."   
  


Harry caught his breath as he saw the face of those strong hands he felt on him moments ago.   
  


"I-it's ok, Sirius. I-I'm fine," Harry choked out.  
  


"Harry, it's you. I-I'm so sorry. I-I t-thought you were somebody....else. Oh, gosh. Did I hurt you?" said Sirius with concern.   
  


"I'll be fine. I don't blame you for your insecurity. Especially here," said Harry.   
  


"Come here, let me look at you," said Sirius.   
  


Harry moved closer to the bars and finally got a clear look at Sirius. It wasn't the Sirius he recognized. His hair was nothing more than a mess. Much of his face was covered with facial hair. His face shown that of a vicious, dangerous man. Almost as similar as the newspaper had described him in Harry's third year. The only thing that Harry recognized under the toughness on the surface was Sirius' eyes and when he spoke. His eyes hadn't changed. It still gave him his look of an unselfish heart, one who isn't afraid to make sacrifices for others, one who would never betray a trust, one who...love no other more than his godson.   
  


Harry felt Sirius' rough hands lifting his chin trying to look at his neck.  
  


"I'm fine Sirius."  
  


"No, you're not. I could have stra-"  
  


"I said I'm fine!" said Harry.  
  


"I'm sorry. I'm just worry."  
  


"Stop saying that. It been weeks since I've seen you and sorry isn't something I need to hear. Sirius, do you know how scared I am right now? I'm terrified and I keep thinking about all the negative things that can happen out there today. Something I have no control of. I can't go on living like this if anything happens to you, I just can't. Those people out there...they hate you and they don't even know who you really are and that scares me to death."  
  


"Harry..."   
  


Sirius pulled Harry into a hug, a limited hug with the bars separating them.   
  


"You worry too much for your own good, you know. Too much."  
  


"I can't help it. I'm so scared, what would I do...i-if they t-take you away from m-me? I can't act like I'm not worry and just pretend that it-," said Harry.  
  


"Shh...don't feel so down," said Sirius as he took Harry by his shoulder and lift his head up," you have all the will you need to face the situations you do. Don't stop now because there's a possibility that it won't work. Don't ever give up, especially not on me. I need you, Harry. I need you to be strong. We can get through this together."  
  


"Sirius, you believe in me too much. Everything's so hard, I'm so afraid that I won't be able to handle it. I don't want to give up but I don't know if- "  
  


"You can, Harry. Trust me. I know it's hard, Harry, I know. Listen to me, we've made it this far...and we can't give in to the difficulty, we just can't. We have to fight, no matter what the odds are, no matter how impossible it seems," said Sirius.  
  


"I know. I don't want to give in but I've tried so hard to make things right but it just isn't working out. When we go out there, what if I choke? What i-if I said something wrong? I mean- I don't know if I can do this...what if I mess up? I can't do this alone," said Harry.   
  


"Harry, look at me. YOU-CAN-DO-THIS. Nothing will go wrong. I'll be there, you won't be alone. I promise. Please, if I'm going to get out of this mess, I need you to think clearly. Be confident and just say it like it is. That's all, Harry. That's all."  
  


Harry nodded and Sirius pulled Harry into another tight hug.   
  


"You'll do fine. We'll be fine. No matter what happens, I won't leave you. Remember that, Harry. Ok?"  
  


"Ok. I love you, Sirius," said Harry.  
  


They pulled away and Sirius gave Harry a reassuring pad on the back.   
  


"I love you too. Get out there and just be yourself for me. That's all I ever want from you. Be yourself."   
  


They parted from each other. Harry was reluctant in being away from Sirius again. 


	52. Struggle for Immunity

A/N: Another update. This one is a little later than usual since I took a break to read the fifth book like everyone else. So sad...that he died. Anyways...the FF will go on with him!

ChristinaLupin01442-That's cool. Yes, let's just hope for Sirius and Harry...

Lady Arwen of Rivendell-Well...maybe not that hard. I'll see what I can do about a non-depressing Harry, winning trial, but not a too happy-happy-ending...lol.

Tara-Glad you like the e-mail. Can't tell you that he's going to be innocent but at least I'm not telling you the other way either. 

Crystal-potter-Thanks. Here the chapter!

Giu-That's cool that you're waiting for it...cause here it comes! (That sounded lame...oh well, lol) About the french thing...I get it. I think there's not going to be more reviews..ppl probably have forgotten about it but whatever you want to do...it's up to you. Maybe if you continue, you should ask for the # of reviews. 

Sirius Black-You'll find out...in time.

Winstin Jerimiah Ashcroft III-Hunt me down huh? Well, I can't say that I'm scared since I've gotten threats before...like getting poke by a pitchfork(don't ask)...lol. 

Keveronie-I didn't think it was that short...maybe it is...anyways, here's more.

A.Dee-That's sad...it's ok but you'll probably have more free time now. Umm...whether to cry or not...it's my turn to say sorry because I can't tell you! If I do, then it'll kill the suspense which is the last thing I want to do! 

Tibble-Hi, well, I sort of replied to you other comment already...here's to your first comment. I won't kill you, the idea of killing Harry isn't something that I've not consider seeing as how I'm not afraid to kill off...characters. It's a nice suggestion but I think one (death) is enough for now. 

amy pingi-Yeah, I am happy about school. Well..keep reading and you're welcome! 

vampcamp-That's good to hear! "Genius of this story"...trying to make me blush, are you? lol. Thanks.   
  


[CH 51]-Struggle for Immunity 

"Come on, Harry. You ready to go?" asked Remus.  
  


Harry nodded and began to walk with Remus.  
  


"Harry."  
  


Harry turned around when Sirius called his name.  
  


"Be strong, kiddo. Be strong."  
  


Harry smile slightly and continued to walk with Remus and away from his godfather. Each step he took, he felt like there was no tomorrow. He realize that this, could very well be the last time he spoke to Sirius, face to face. He needs to win this fight.   
  


"Be strong." With that in mind, he knew Sirius was with him...all the way. He won't give up. For himself. For what's right. For a chance of not having to hide Sirius to the world while spending time with him. For Sirius.  
  


^Back in the courtroom^  
  


"Harry, Remus, over here!" called Hermione.   
  


They both walked over to them while brushing through masses of people in the way, in their way. When they finally made it to them, they were also greeted by Dumbledore.   
  


"How are you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.   
  


"I'm...uh, fine," said Harry.  
  


"Relax dear boy. Do not allow these spectators here distract you. Speak the truth, tell it from your heart. Then Harry, then, let them see the meaning of your words. Let them feel what you feel. You will do fine. Now let's get you seated," said Dumbledore.   
  


Dumbledore lead Harry, Ron Hermione and Remus to the front row of the left side of the courtroom. They all sat down to face a large clear area where there was a high chair. Harry assumed that was where the judge would be. It looked like a normal muggle courtroom from the divorce court shows that Harry got a chance to glance at whenever Aunt Petunia watches it. His eyes drifted towards the other side of the row which people were filling in. He saw Sirius' parents, Lithia and Jake joining them as witnesses for Sirius. There were now seven of them: Jake, Lithia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Remus; all witnesses. It was a quarter to nine, fifteen more minute before they officially start. People began filling the audience benches. He noticed Ron's mom, Bill and Charle. He also saw Ludo Bagmen sitting there. Then he caught Hagrid's eyes. He winked at him. Harry wasn't sure he expected Hagrid to be there but he was. It was alright though, he know about Sirius.  
  


To Harry's misfortune, in the front row on the other side was the two authorized reporters spot. Rita saw Harry and gave him a glare with her already powdered, stuffed with make-up face. Then there was also a guy setting up what seem to be a camera. He's from the Wizarding News Network.   
  


Five minutes before, the jury came through a back door and sat in their assigned seats. One by one, Harry saw Alaster Moody and Walden Macnair to his dismay came out. Then he also recongized Author and Percy Weasley. He wasn't a bit surprised because he had been informed before hand who the jury involved. Then there was Snape who Harry had no idea how he got to be on jury duty. Then there were two men, Bode Dormend and Croaker Savaze. They are unspeakables that Harry had seen once at the Quidditch match last year. Everty Thomas alone with Amos Diggory took a seat next to those two men. Everty is Dean Thomas' father. Harry wasn't too happy about this when he found out that a member of the Thomas family was one of the wizards that was killed during that spell that was 'supposedly' cast by Sirius. Amos was there because he switched to the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. It did not take long till the last of the jury members were seated and Harry was surprised when he first found out that those 'Eskimos' that had saved him before was there as well. From what he's heard, they were also unspeakables. He didn't know if this would help his side but he can only hope. Soon, Surlon also arrived and sat near them since he was a witness as well. Harry smiled at him. So, that was the line up. The clock strike a minute to nine when the judge/Ministry of Magic sat on the high chair.   
  


Harry stared at the clock. It was now nine. Just as the long hand moved and positioned straight up, Harry heard loud sounds of metal banging against each other from behind the court room doors. He knew Sirius was being escorted now. It was time to face the world with their story. It was time the truth be told. And it was time for a men to be set free.  
  


The entrance to the court opened to a man in chains. He was escorted by two other man by the arm. They were tall and...big. The man in the middle couldn't compare to their size but he was not small either. For once, the man's appearance was decent, his face, no longer covered with bushes of messy facial hair. He was also given a clean attire for this occasion. The two guards took the middle aged man and sat him on one side of the court, still locked up tightly. He face of dullness changed when he saw the boy sitting in the front row, his godson.   
  


Harry caught Sirius' eyes and managed to pull a small smile on his face. Sirius smiled back, not showing a single sign of weakness. Even though he was really worried deep down to his bones. Everyone took their rightful action of silence. The camera is rolling, Skeeter had another quill and parchment in hand, the audience was silence and the trial was about to began when Oran starts to speak.  
  


"Witches and Wizards, I address you all who are here today to witness a trial of judgement. I trust that all who are here know the proper behavior to be shown while this takes place. If there are no questions...we will now begin. The court is in session to the trial of Sirius Black. His charges are thirteen murders and association to the Dark Lord. Although he has spent thirteen years in Azkaban, his testimony have never made it to court. Therefore, with consideration, this trial will take place now. Let's began with the basics."   
  


A man in dark blue robes stood up and explained the case throughly. He also presented the evidence. Next was to hear the testimonies. As always, the prosecution starts first. They first called up Avery Leuse. Apparently, he was one of the wizards on the streets that saw the incident of the "thirteen" murders. He stood up when his name was called and sat in a seat that faced the audience. An Azkaban guard stood next to him and administered a drop of veritaserum. After that, another man stepped foreword and began to question. The wizarding court works very much alike to the muggle one. However, there are no lawyers to step up to ask the questions but instead, one person asks questions that was provided by both sides of the case.   
  


"Mr. Avery, did you or did you not witness the murder of thirteen people fourteen years ago on the street?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


That started off the trial. They went on and on with questions until the next witness was called. Harry was holding in anger while listening to opposing testimonies. He thought that this trial would be as fair as it could be with the vertitaserum used but somehow all these testimonies were nothing but lies. How could these people lie through their teeth? How was it possible? Harry didn't dwell on it for too long, there was nothing he could do about it. He sat silently listening and some of those that have testified had familiar names. Avery, Avery...where have he heard this name before?   
  


That's right, he remembered now. A deatheater. A no-good-deatheater. Harry couldn't believe it, a deatheater was here at his godfather's trial...and testifying! Could this get any worse?! No wonder they were telling such lies. They must have found a way to work around the vertitaserum! Wait-but why would they? Voldemort is dead. They are no longer under his orders. Why would they bother for this? Harry couldn't think about it anymore because at that moment, Dumbledore went up to the stands. He was questioned just as others were.   
  


"Mr. Albus Dumbledore, you were a professor at Hogwarts during Mr. Black's youth, is that correct?"   
  


"Indeed."   
  


"And how would you describe him then?"  
  


"He was an intelligent individual with great energy. He was always itching to achieve new goals. Very innovative and kinetic."   
  


"And did he get into trouble often?"  
  


"As I have said, he was a very energetic person that couldn't stay still. He occasion made mistakes but nothing serious of concern."   
  


"So, your answer is yes?"   
  


"Yes, b-"  
  


"That's all we needed. Thank you."   
  


Dumbledore wasn't too happy with the questioning but returned to his previous seat as asked. Then Remus was called up after Dumbledore. A lot of whispers were heard as Remus walked to the stands.   
  


"Mr. Lupin, from what we understand, you were friends with Mr. Black, is that true?"  
  


"Yes, we were best friends with James and Peter."   
  


"And do you believe that he is quick to react on news?"   
  


"In what way are you implying-"  
  


"Does Mr. Black react to events too quickly before finding out exactly what the situation is on matters?"  
  


"Well.."  
  


"Answer the question."  
  


"...yes. But he would never do anything drastic until he is sure of it."  
  


"So, you mean to say that he does take action irrationally?"   
  


"No! That's-not-what-I-meant!"   
  


"Is this why he killed all those people on the street?! Does he have a temper?"

"No! That's not it at all!"  
  


"That's enough!" said Sirius shaking from his seat.   
  


"SILENT Black! You have no right to speak right now," said Oran.   
  


He gestured for the man to continue.   
  


"Let's resume. As I was asking. Does Mr. Black have a temper?"  
  


"No. He does not. He would simply walk out whenever he's mad," answered Remus.   
  


"I see. Walk out to where?"  
  


"I don't know but I know he'd go out and ride on his motorcycle."  
  


"And do you know what he does outside during his 'joy rides'?"  
  


"I do not know."   
  


"Are you sure?"  
  


"Yes."   
  


"Well, let me ask you this, Mr. Lupin, are you a werewolf?"  
  


Remus looked angry at the moment. This is personal.   
  


"I don't have to answer that. It has nothing to do with this case."  
  


"You did not answer. There is nothing to be afraid of if you aren't one. Since you refuse to give an answer then I assume that it's true then."  
  


Harry clutched his fist. This had no relation what-so-ever to the case and no one was bothering to stop it. Not even the judge. Harry looked up at Oran who sat there with a smirk-like expression on his lips and allowed this to proceed.   
  


"Mr. Lupin, this does have an affect on the case or in fact your testimony. We all know," the man turn to face the audience," that werewolves are creatures that can't be trusted and if you are one, it's insufficient to take anything you say trustworthy. Minister Oran, asking permission to dismiss Mr. Lupin from the stands and disregard his testimony. He is a friend of Black and a werewolf, we can't listen to such nonsense."   
  


Before Remus could defend himself, Oran without hesitation, had dismissed him. Harry put his hands to his face in frustration as the trial continued when the next suspect was called to the stands.  
  


The trial seemed to have lasted forever to Harry. He didn't want to listen to all this crap that's been said. It was getting too overwhelming to hear. Lies after lies, bullshit after bullshit. His temper was already high and now, he had to keep himself under control before he punched one of those 'fake' witnesses. They had yet to reach him and Remus who sat next to Harry saw the tension there. Harry then felt a hand on his left shoulder, only to find Remus' gaze on him, a look of concern.   
  


"You wanna step out for a minute?" asked Remus gently.  
  


Harry hesitated, he didn't want to leave Sirius here alone with these people.   
  


"It'll just be outside the door, just a little while. You need it," said Remus.   
  


Harry nodded slightly and Remus whispered in the ears of Dumbledore to let him know. Harry saw him nod and felt Remus' tug on his shoulder as they walked out. Sirius caught Harry's eyes and saw him walk out of the court room. Once he was out, Remus could hear him take a sigh of relief. He knew Harry felt pressured just sitting there, not yet able to do a single thing. Harry felt exactly that way. The moment he stepped out, he felt he was finally breathing right.   
  


Sirius sat in an unsettle way as he saw Harry leave. He saw the anxiety on his face and didn't mind him walking out, heck, he wanted to walk out if he was allowed to. Unfortunately, he was 'glued' to the seat. As nonconforming as it was being there, he eventually shut off his sense of hearing because he knew he'd go crazy if he listen to everything. Instead, he tried to distract himself by listening to the clinging sound of his cuff that were tightly attached to his wrist. He wanted to get them off, he wanted to just leave and take Harry with him. Why is this happening? He wasn't bothering the world but the world decides to do otherwise and make his life miserable and hard. Would he ever get away? He doubt it.   
  


"Are you alright?" asked Remus.   
  


Harry sat on the side with his arms supporting the weight of his head. He sighed yet again staring into the dark sky. He wanted to yell out into the air and just shout. When will things settle down? He hated to be worrying all the time, he hardly had time to have his own normal life. Sometimes, he just wanted to know how it felt to be a regular muggle or wizard with no special power or gifts...no, not gifts, curses.   
  


"Why couldn't I just be someone that no one knows?"   
  


Harry stood up and look at Remus.   
  


"I'll be fine. Thanks, I just...needed to be out of there. It's been suffocating."   
  


"No problem. We can stay out here a little while longer before they call on you," said Remus.   
  


Harry nodded his "thanks" and sat himself down again. He had to calm his nerves right now. He wasn't feeling well, and it wasn't only because of the trial. No, it was something else, something bad. Remus walked over to Harry and sat next to him with two butterbeer in his hands. He handed one to Harry who gladly took it and pour it into his dry and hot throat.   
  


They didn't speak for a while, Remus saw how Harry's been acting and could almost see how he was feeling. His eyes were dull and tired. His hair messier than it had ever been, covering that familiar mark on his forehead. Looking at him like this, it was scary. It really was, someone so young should be enjoying their teenage years instead of having all these trauma going on in his life. He didn't deserve it and Remus knew how that felt. He felt the same way when he became a werewolf so very long ago. He was just as young and didn't know what to do with all that's been going on. He too lost his father and knew how bad it felt. It was two bad thing on the same night and it haunted him. He had thought that his heart was broken into tiny pieces and he didn't know how or if he could put it back together. Thank God Sirius and James were there. Or else, he probably wouldn't be here.   
  


Harry needed help. It must be killing him inside. Remus threw away his bottle of butterbeer and put his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.   
  


"You're gonna be alright, right?"   
  


"Yeah," said Harry without taking his gaze off the half-moon.   
  


"Harry, don't keep everything inside alright? It's not good. I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."  
  


"I know."  
  


Remus frowned. Harry finally turn to face him. His eyes burning with sadness.   
  


"I'm ok."   
  


'Or at least I will be,' he said to himself.   
  


Remus didn't push it and they went back into the courtroom.   
  


^Courtroom^  
  


"You may take your seat, Mr. Weasley."   
  


Ron returned to his seat afterwards. He sat next to Harry.   
  


"Harry, is something wrong?" asked Ron.  
  


He saw that Harry was sweating...a lot. His face was pale as snow and his hands were shaking.   
  


"W-why?" asked Harry.   
  


Hermione stood up and sat herself on the other side of Harry.   
  


"What are you two whispering about?" asked Hermione.  
  


She didn't allow time for her question to be answered. She touched Harry's shaky hands.   
  


"Harry! You're freezing cold! You're shaking! What's going on?"   
  


Remus came over when he heard Hermione's voice.   
  


"Hey, you guys need to be qu-Harry, what happened to you?! You were fine just a while ago!" said Remus.   
  


"I-I'm fine. Be quiet, I need to hear my name when they call me," said Harry.   
  


"But you need medical attention! You're burning hot on the forehead but you're freezing cold at the same time. Something's wrong and we need to get you to a doctor or something!"   
  


"N-NO! I have to stay. Sirius needs me and I haven't testify yet!" said Harry.   
  


"No, we can't let him stay like this. Maybe we can ask them to take a recess or something," suggested Hermione.   
  


"She's right. We have to ask. I thought the doctor said there's nothing wrong with Harry! Now look what happens!" said a frustrated Ron.  
  


"G-guys, ca-lm d-down. J-ust stay put. I can't l-eave yet," said Harry with his trembling self.   
  


Harry felt sick to his stomach but this can't get in the way now. Not when so much is at stake. He had to suck it up and wait until this is over and done with. Just then, his name was called.  
  


"Mr. Potter, please step forward."   
  


Harry shakily stood up. His legs trembling in movement. Remus held Harry before he fell.   
  


"I'm alright," said Harry who backed off of Remus and walked slowly to the front of the courtroom. Remus bended down and picked up something that dropped from Harry's pocket.  
  


Ron, Hermione, and everyone else watched as Harry made his way to the front where he sat down. Sirius saw Harry and knew immediately that something wasn't adding up. He looked sick. A man walked up to Harry and prepared a drop of vertitaserum. The man saw Harry's pale complexion.  
  


"Are you ok, son?" he whispered to Harry and handed Harry a drop of vertitaserum.  
  


"Yeah," he said as he put the drop in his mouth.  
  


The man then walked away as the lawyer approached him in his overly expensive looking robe and jewelry on his hand. Harry looked down till the man reached him.   
  


Sirius saw this and was now one hundred percent positive that something was wrong...with Harry. He avoided looking in his direction because his self-conscious told him that Sirius would be able read him like a book. Clearly, he'll find out that he wasn't feeling well. Harry couldn't look at that worried face if he wishes to speak clearly.   
  


"Mr. Potter? MR. POTTER!"   
  


Harry was brought back to reality when he heard the voice of the lawyer. He didn't like him at all.   
  


"Glad you decide to join us. NOW, we shall begin," he said loudly.   
  


Harry wanted to snap at him, he had been very annoying and impolite during the whole time and Harry had a feeling that it's not going to change, especially not for him. 

^That's it for now. The trial will continue the next chapter... Also, I will continue with the random picking of reviewers for the preview like last chapter. Don't forget the # of review! Thanks...till next time!^


	53. ILL Delay

A/N: It's me, once again. :) So, as you know, I'm back with a new chappy. Before you read this chapter, I wanted to inform you that this FF will continue and finish base on the background information from Bk1-4. That means that I will not use the information from OTTP such as the description of St. Mungo, etc. For example, you will notice that I used the term 'doctor' before and I won't change it into 'healer' all of a sudden. Anyways, on with your replies...

Tara-Your question will be answered as you read on. :) Patience...

Sirius Black-Yea, they are being nasty aren't they? Well, that's what makes it interesting. Don't worry, Harry will do his part in later chapters. 

Giu-*Evil Grin* Here's more...anyways, you know me...I love putting suspense or cliffhangers as I like to call it. That's why that's the subcategory. (Can't say I didn't warn you!) :p

ChristinaLupin01442-I'm getting use to it alright. Funny guys. Thanks. 

mandie/snuffles-Thanks! You know, I can't do that to my readers! I don't think I can handle losing Sirius permanently. Someone's gotta keep him living! ;)

dodo-No problem. We all miss him and need to see him someway or another...so, Sirius lives on in my FF. 

A.Dee-I agree... As for Harry, you'll see! There's a reason for it!

Amy Pingi-Don't worry, I'm not stopping. I'm going to push myself to finish it. How many more chapters? I'm not sure but I know that there won't be too many left. (unless some bizarre great new idea comes up, which I doubt.) 

Tibbles-That's right. Voldemort is living with Narsous. I bet he's having a great time down there! Lol!

Keveronie-Well, that remains to be seen. Hopefully, it's not a disappointment to you that the trial is not over in this chapter. Something else has to happen first and you'll understand why. 

Lady Arwen of Rivendell-Thanks. Did you have to guess that?! Well...it was predictable. lol. 

Jackie Potter-What?!! Of course I can! Thanks for reading. Here's more.   


* * *

[CH 53]-ILL Delay 

"Mr. Potter, first of all, what is your relation to Black?" he asked roughly.   


"I'm his godson," Harry stated as clearly as he could.   


"When was it that you met him?" he asked provokingly.  


"In my third year."  


"You mean when he escaped Azkaban?"   


"Yes."   


"How did you end up being on his side?"   


"I got to know him better and find out the real truth in Hogwarts one night."  


"The truth? You mean the truth that he admit to killing innocent beings, including your parents?!"  


"N-O!" he said as calmly as he could," I meant the real truth."  


"And that would be what? There isn't any truth other than what I've just said."  


In the benches, Dumbledore couldn't help overlook the fact that this lawyer is getting out of hand. He isn't suppose to be with either side and he isn't doing a good job in showing his professionalism. Dumbledore move to look at Oran who caught his intense gaze of dissatisfaction. He was a bit intimidated by Dumbledore. He is after all, one of the greatest wizards there ever was. He didn't dare cross a line with him. It was not the trouble he wish to deal with at the moment. He will deal with it soon enough.   


"Mr. Enont, we are not here to argue with the witness. Get on with it in the rightful manner," said Oran finally in a monotone voice as if he could care less.  


"Yes, Minister Oran. Mr. Potter, let me rephrase the question. What is it that you know as the so call 'truth?'"   


Harry sighed, this is going to take a while and he hoped that he would be able to withstand this process. He was still shaking slightly and his temperature hadn't gotten any better, if not worse. His head was burning and for the first time, it wasn't his scar that was hurting him. His body felt like it was on ice as if it would turn numb any minute.   


'Please let this interrogation end soon,' thought Harry as much as he wants to see Sirius free.   


"It started on the night when Hagrid, our gamekeeper's hippogriff was to be executed..."  


Harry continued on and on explaining that night in the shrieking shack and everything that was being said. There were occasional questioning from the lawyer in-between.   


"So, your friends were there to witness this as well?"  


"Yes."   


It went on like this for a while. There were gasps heard from the audience once in a while, some obviously finding what was said as absurd. Nevertheless, Harry kept his concentration as best as he could in his condition.   


"Of all the times, I just had to get sick now?!" thought Harry angrily to himself.   


Sirius didn't want this to go on as much as he wanted it to be done. Harry was his first and foremost concern and right now, he needed to get Harry some help. Something wasn't right...and he had to do something. Sirius let his attention go back to the trial while he tried to think of what to do in the meantime.   


"How can you trust someone in such short time? What has he done for you?"   


"Believe me, he's done a lot already. It's not Sirius' fault that he couldn't be there for me, even though he wanted to. None of you have any idea how much he cares and how wrong you all are. He's a great person and nobody sees that because he was never given the chance!"   


"Mr. Potter, it's obvious why we don't see it. Mr. Black had his chance but he wasted it and that is not our fault to say the least. He showed the world on his chance that he's a killer and nothing beyond that. WE took what was given to us and that leads to think of his cold-hearted self."   


"That's the mistake you made. You thought wrong. Where is the evidence in that? Did you (to the lawyer) or any of you here (to audience) witness signs of a killer yourself? What has he done to you? Why can't everyone just actually THINK, and investigate before making assumptions?! Of all people here, I would think that Sirius has made the most sense out of this. However, he HAD NO other choice. You all did and took the right as wrong."   


"I think that's enough of all that nonsense. You are wasting our time with that gibberish."   


"Or maybe, you can't handle the truth I've thrown in your faces! Yes, it's hard to finally rea-"  


"Harry!" called out Sirius.   


Harry didn't finish what he was about to say. He clutched his head as if his scar was burning but...no, it wasn't his scar this time. Remus rushed forward, not caring about anything else and caught Harry with his arms before he fell face first onto the floor. Sirius wanted to rush forward so bad but was frustrated when there was nothing he could do but watch. Harry heard loud voices around him. He heard someone constantly calling his name, "Harry! Harry!" but he couldn't speak. His eyes drooped and as much as he fought to keep them open, it closed with the weight of a thousand ton. Everything got black and blank. This time, the scar of his was not the cause, not even close. No, it was something else...something worse...  


"Harry! Shit! Let me out of this damn chair!" yelled Sirius.   


Dumbledore and Remus were in the front tending to Harry. Everyone heard Sirius' yelling.   


"Remus, I suggest you go to calm Sirius down. I'll take care of Harry," said Dumbledore.   


Remus nodded and placed Harry's limp body gently into Dumbledore's arms. He then walked off to where Sirius was. Sirius saw Remus coming towards him and immediately pounded him with questions.   


"Remus! What the hell happened? Is Harry alright?" asked Sirius in a rapid pace.  


He grabbed onto the collar of Remus' robe and held it tightly as if it was the robe he was angry at.  


"Calm down before they take you away! I don't know what's wrong but Harry's unconscious right now."  


"Unconscious?! Are you keeping something from me? Don't you dare lie to me, Moony!" said Sirius in an upmost serious and frantic tone.   


"Sirius! Listen to me! Lower you voice, Harry's is being taken care of. Dumbledore will see to it. As for keeping a secret from you, I haven't. I seriously don't know what's wrong. The last t-"  


Remus stopped himself before he finished. He can't let Sirius know that something similar like this has happened to Harry before and it was only a day ago. It would panic him even more but it was too late, Sirius had caught on to Remus' words and pasted it together himself.   


"Remus, you were about to say the last time this has happened, weren't you?" asked Sirius in a calmer tone than before.   


He let go of Remus' robe and gave him this piercing gaze that felt unnerving to Remus.   


"Y-yes. Something happened, Sirius but it doesn't matter, I had a doctor check on him and he said that Harry was fine. This probably has nothing to do wi-" said Remus who was interrupted.   


"You should have told me," said Sirius in a deeper tone of voice.   


"Then what?! You wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it anyways! Sirius, just stop this!" said Remus who was losing his temper slightly, something he rarely do.   


Sirius ignored him and continued his interrogating charade.   


"When did it happened before?" he asked.   


"The day before. He felt sick and collapsed just as he did moments ago."   


By this time, Harry was no longer in the courtroom. He was left off and sent to St. Mungo's. Oran knew that the crowd would not calm down after the incident and decided that it'd be best to continue the trial the next day. A recess was called till tomorrow.   


Remus was still talking to Sirius who had calmed down a bit for now. He could see guards coming his way to take Sirius back to his cell for the time remaining. Sirius didn't want to be taken to his cell, he wanted to see Harry, no, he needed to see Harry. His heart was racing like crazy at the thought that anything could have made Harry collapse. It could even be life-threatening and he clenched his teeth at the thought.   


"Mr. Black, we have to escort you back to you cell for the time being."  


Remus looked up as he heard this. Sirius then pulled Remus' ear closer to his mouth.   


"Moony, find a way to get me to see Harry. I don't care what you have to do. Just find a way. Take care of Harry for me in the meantime," Sirius whispered into Remus' ear.   


"I will. Don't worry. Just keep yourself together as I do so."  


"Thanks Moon," said Sirius as he stood up.   


Sirius gave Remus a brotherly hug before leaving with the guards back to his gloomy cell.  


His feet slammed against the hard floor as his cuffs made a clinging sound through the silent hallway. He walked steadily as his presence was joined by two other men on each side. They made their way to the cell as one of the guards opened it and allowed Sirius to step in, then closing the gate behind him in a rough manner. Sirius sat himself on the wooden bed, his fist balled up with worry and anger that were boiling inside of him. He wasn't sure which emotion was stronger at the moment. He did know that he's worry about Harry's condition but at the same time, he cursed himself for not being at Harry's side when he needed him. He felt so helpless and useless.   


"What kind of a godfather am I?!" he mentally asked himself.   


The only thing he could do is wait for Remus to see of his attempt to get him to see Harry succeed. Though he doubt it would work, he can only hope. If it doesn't work, he'll just have to do it the hard way.   


^Back to Harry^  


Remus caught up with Dumbledore after he made sure that Ron and Hermione were taken care of. He was assured when Mr. Weasley said he'll stay with them. He found Dumbledore at the lobby of St. Mungo's emergency room when he arrived. The place was packed, there were too much traffic as doctors and nurses dashed from one place to another. When he first step foot there, he was almost knocked over by an unsuspecting man in a wheelchair. He mumbled a " sorry " before heading off to the bench where Dumbledore now sat. The wise wizard had never looked so old, Remus sat beside him.   


"Ah, Remus, how is Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.  


"He was overreacting but I managed to calm him down...for the time being," replied Remus.   


"I assume he did not take it well?"  


"Not at all. He was about ready to beat the daylights out of someone."   


"It's understandable but he does need to learn to control his temper."  


"He also asked me a favor," said Remus.   


"Oh yes? By his personality and somewhat stubbornness, would I be right to say that he asked to see Harry?" asked Dumbledore knowingly.  


"Ah-that's right," said Remus, a bit startled that Dumbledore read his mind.   


"Well, it's not surprising to say the least. I think we know him well enough to anticipate this from him."  


"Yes, that's true. This won't be easy though. You could say that it's pretty much out of the question."   


"It is, but there might be a way. However, we need to concentrate on Harry first."  


"Speaking of Harry, how's he doing?" asked Remus with genuine concern.  


"Hard to say. He is in the emergency room. They have yet to find the cause of his sudden collapse," said Dumbledore.   


"Sudden co-"  


Remus stopped when it hit him. Maybe this wasn't really a 'sudden' collapse.   


"Is there something you know but have yet to tell me?" asked Dumbledore.   


"I was thinking Albus that this collapse wasn't as sudden as it seems. Harry collapse yesterday too."

Does this mean something? The last time it happened, the doctor said that nothing was wrong and that Harry'll be fine...but now, I'm not so sure."   


"A collapse right after another does occur to be too coincidental. This could have been resulted by anything," said Dumbledore.  


"Well, since this just happened, maybe in recent days, he caught something?"  


"Possible. It could also be from a while back depending on what he has," said Dumbledore.   


Just as Remus was about to response, a voice from the speaker spoke.   


"F.F (family or friends) of Harry Potter, please report to the front!"  


Remus got up with Dumbledore close behind as they made there way to the reception. The witch looked board and forced a small smile and handed a clip bored and quill to Remus. He signed his name and she gave him a small piece of parchment. They left the reception and Remus opened it.   
  
---------------------------------------

Patient: Harry Potter 

Floor: 7th 

Room: 587 

Doctor: Theue Xeteo   
--------------------------------------

The next moment, Remus picked up his pace and went towards the fireplace in the corner. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and with a "7th floor!" he was gone. Dumbledore followed as well, there were some eyeing him either in amazement or just pure realization that he was there. He then disappeared in the flames. When they reach the clean and clearer hallway. There were signs with room number directories where the hall way split into two. On the left, the sign says "Rm. 500-550" and on the right it says "Rm. 551-600." His long robe hanging behind him, Remus made his way through the right corridor looking for Harry's room.   


"582...584...586...here! 587!" said Remus.   


Without a hint of habitation, they walked through the opened door. A doctor was standing on the foot of the bed, scribbling on his clipboard. He turned around and put the clipboard when he heard the sound of footsteps.   


"Here to see Mr. Potter?" he asked with a small smile.   


"Um..that's right," said Remus.   


"He's still unconscious at the moment."   


Remus nodded and went to see Harry. Dumbledore decide to talk to the doctor first. They went to the corner and discussed.   


"Dr. Xeteo," adressed Dumbledore.   


"Albus, it's been a while," replied the doctor in his mid-thirties.  


"Yes, it has."  


"I assume you want to know Harry condition."  


Dumbledore gave a gesture that said "yes."  


"Harry suffered a cold/hot knockout. When he was brought in, we had to give him hot water heat for his body and ice for his head. And as for the cause of it, sadly we cannot say. There is definitely some sort of internal problem that needs to be fixed. We'll need more time to examine his progress before we can determine what is really happening to him and what caused his cold/hot knockout. We do know one thing, whatever that caused him this has been active for a while. I'm surprised, no one has seen it before today," he explained.   


"And when can we expect him to render consciousness?" asked Dumbledore.   


Dr. Xeteo had a sad expression on his face.  


^ *smiles at everyone* Well, I'm leaving you here till next time. You know what to do! Review please! Also, if anyone that hasn't been added to the e-mail list for receiving it to warn you when I post a new chapter and would like to get it, just say so. P.S. I will do the preview lottery for every chapt from now on! See ya. ^ 


	54. Bad Memento

A/N: Hey to everyone. Me again, yea...the cliffy-making author is back. Do I hear boos? Just kidding. (or not) Nothing much to say so...on to the replies.

mandie/snuffles-Uh...thanks for the bunch of really, really, reallies. (Not a word, I know.) Here's more. 

Someone Reading-Yea, I expect that since I don't have a beta reader or anything. Thanks for liking it. And about your reasons on Sirius, I won't question you. Good, stick to it, PADFOOT will never die! :) 

Tara-That's because I'm evil. (well, that what some readers called me.) I think they're right though... :p

Giu-Ok...here the chapter. Hope you review it when you get back! Explanation of the preview lottery: I get e-mails for each reviews that is submitted from FF.net. So, all I do it randomly click on one of them and whichever reviewer of that review gets the preview. Hope you understand that. 

ChristinaLupin01442-Your reviews are long! Lol. Now I've done it...Sirius and James called me evil, I guess that makes it official now. Just kidding. Tell them I'll take care of Harry. Thanks for the review. 

Sirius Black-Yup. You're right about that. If it was going to be easy, it won't be as interesting. 

crystal,lily,james and sirius- Thanks. :) *smiles* (I got complimented on my cliffy!) Glad you like it. 

A.Dee-It's what I love to do. Let me clarify something, it didn't say the "doctor smiled sadly." It said he had a "sad expression on his face." I think that made more sense. 

LT-Thanks. Gotcha on the list! 

Pakerin Pyros-First of all...cool sign in name. Good question. The lawyer works for the MOM, more specifically, Minister Oran who isn't exactly fond of Sirius but there are many possibilities if you think about it. It could be corruption of money or something else. You'll know later...can't tell you now. Thanks for reading. 

Jania- Thanks a lot, I try. Keep reading about poor Harry. :) 

hi-Five seconds only? lol. Here's more. 

Lady Arwen of Rivendell-Glad you're in for some Harry bashing. It's not over yet. I see an evil reviewer..nice! Lol. (Just don't be more evil than me.) 

harry-luver200316-Ah...that word again...evil. Second time now. Here's more. 

babydoll-Thanks for the nice comment! There's more now!

Ok, I think I have everyone. Yep, I do. Slight warning: violence in this chapter. If you don't mind, read on! 

* * *

  
  
[CH 54]-Bad Memento

"And when can we expect him to render consciousness?" asked Dumbledore.   


Dr. Xeteo had a sad expression on his face.

/-/------------------------------------------------------------------/-/ 

"Anywhere from days to...months."  
  
  
Dumbledore face turned pale.   


"Thank you, we'll call you if we need anything," said Dumbledore and Dr. Xeteo left.   


He padded Dumbledore with a reassuring expression that it'll be ok before he went. Remus looked up and took his gaze off of Harry when the doctor left. He was transfixed at the visage that Dumbledore had.   


"What is it?" asked Remus straightforwardly.   


Dumbledore sighed his age old sigh and told Remus what Dr. Xeteo told him. Remus was shocked.  


"How could we not know this before?! We came here just days ago and they said that he's alright," said Remus.  


"Do you remember who the doctor that was in charge of Harry was?" asked Dumbledore.  


"I don't-wait, I think the name was Dr. Faloym."   


"Stay with Harry. I will see what this is about," said Dumbledore calmly.  


Remus saw a swung of Dumbledore's robes and he was soon left alone with the unconscious Harry. He turn his attention back to the boy laying helplessly still on the hospital bed. This shouldn't be happening, everything was going downward and to make it even worse than it already is, this happens. He was actually glad that Sirius wasn't here right now. If he was to find out that Harry may not wake up for such a long time, he would flip but there's no escaping it. They would have to tell him sooner or later.   


Not only that, he was worried about the trial, it was bound to continue even though Harry was in this state. They won't wait. He knew that, everyone knew that. Oran probably wants to finish it as soon as possible and an absent of one witness isn't going to delay the trial any further.  


Remus sat in his chair that wasn't much in comfort for hours and there was still no sign of Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Harry was showing the same potential in waking up. Feeling thirsty all of a sudden, he decide to leave the room for a few minutes to get a drink or coffee as he had in mind. It might come in handy, seeing as he didn't know how long he would stay there. It would keep him awake. He stood up from his chair that was feeling harder by the minute and shrugged off the numbness in his legs before heading downstairs where there would be a small cafeteria.   


"What can I get you?" asked a young witch at the counter of the cafeteria.   
  
  
  
"Uh, coffee. Black," said Remus tiredly.   


The witch pointed her wand at the counter and seconds later, a cup of coffee appeared.   


"Here you go, 14 sickles and 3 knuts," she said. 

Remus searched through his pocket for change. With difficulty, he finally found his wallet in his unorganized order of stuff inside his robes. He handed it to the witch and began walking back to room 587 when he heard, "sir! sir!" He turned around and saw the witch waving at him.   


"Is this yours? I think it fell out through your search of your wallet."  


Realizing at once what it was that he dropped, he thank the lady and took the piece of parchment that fell. He then went back to sitting in that 'uncomfortable' chair next to Harry, took a sip of his black coffee and looked at the parchment. It didn't occur to him at first where it came from but then he remember he picked it up after Harry dropped it during the court case. He opened it up, only to find that it was written with the writing that he's been familiar with for many years.   


"James' handwriting..."  


He began reading it and afterwards when he finished, he was stunned to say the least. All the things mentioned in there, James hadn't said a word to any of them. He didn't know that it was that big a deal or that Lily was a sylphfire. Just then he heard a sound of movement and looked up but Harry didn't seem to have moved. Then a thought occur to him, Harry could be a sylphfire, no wonder he's been through so much trouble. Just when he thought he couldn't feel more sorry for James' son, he was caught off guard once again. About to put away the letter, he found himself stopping when his eyes saw something else he hadn't noticed before. There, on the bottom of the letter was a clue...  


Instantly, his eyes darted toward a word that could've been so obvious and so unnoticed at the same time. 'That slick bastard,' thought Remus. He held the letter closer and scanned the last line that was there:  


Lov,

James Potter...We'll be watching. 

Feb 28, 1996  


He focused on the word "watching." The reason was because he saw a glint of silver on the letter 'a' in the word. Slowly, he brushed his fingers along the whole word from w to g. As smoothly as his touch on each letter, it slowly wiped of the ink and soon the whole word was shining in a bright shade of metallic silver. The second time he touched it, it felt wet and gooey, smudging the word. The next time Remus knew, he was somewhere else. Looking around his surroundings, there were no longer medical equipment around, it looked nothing like a hospital. There wasn't a bed with Harry in it right in front of him either. He found himself standing in a very familiar place. He was standing in a side walk, there were people walking pass him and he jumped when someone walked through him. Everything was in black and white. He looked over at the other end of the street where there were a group of unsuspecting people in black hoods in a dark alley.   


Then he was distracted when another man walked swiftly pass him. He saw the man's back and is well acquainted with it. It was James. Remus realized now where he was, he was in James' memory. When? He wasn't but he had a feeling that he'll find out soon, very soon. He followed James and had to quicken his pace to keep up. James was heading for the group of hooded strangers. He kept in close distance. James stopped right in front of one of the man. The man lowered his hood... Remus couldn't see who it was because someone's back was blocking his view but he saw James' face expression. It was one of shock, hurt, dismay, and worst of all...betrayal.   


Suddenly, as if on cue, the man blocking Remus' view moved aside to reveal another familiar face.   


"Damn, I should've believed him long ago," muttered Remus.   


Of course no one heard him. He was in a memory, after all. His thoughts were interrupted when another hooded stranger spoke.   


"About time, Potter. Well, what are you staring and standing there for?! Slip this on."   


The man threw James a black robe; the same as the one he's currently wearing. James took the robe and slipped in over the one he was wearing, not bothering to take it off. He gave his last glare of hatred at the man in front of him...Peter. Peter covered himself up again with his hood and Remus almost thought that he shivered in fear after James' glare.   


"Why did Vol-" said James.  


"DON'T! You are unworthy to say the Dark Lord's name. Don't ask questions, Potter. Only the Dark Lord wanted you in our circle, we do not. Just be quiet and watch your pal Petey here finish off your friend."  


"Wh-"  


James didn't finish his comment when one of the man silenced him and he saw Peter being shoved out of the dark alley and into the street. He wanted to know what was going on. Remus didn't understand what this memory was yet. If he wasn't mistaken, these look like death eaters. No, who was he kidding, they are death eaters.   


"Then this must be-," but Remus couldn't finish his thoughts when he saw Peter walked further down the street and lowered his hood.   


Then out of nowhere, a man rushed forward and knocked him down with so much force, almost like getting bulldozed by a bulldozer. Then the man punched Peter square in the face. Remus then turn to look at James, he was wide eyed in shock. He turn to look back at the street and realized who that man punching Peter was, it was Sirius. Peter was on the floor now and probably has a bloody nose. They were catching people's attention when the punching continued and Sirius began yelling in rage.   


"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! YOU SOLD JAMES' AND HIS FAMILY TO HIM!"  


Sirius kept a tight grip on Peter's robe and picked him up off the floor, then he kicked him. Peter tried to react and got away from Sirius grip, he started running. By now, Remus saw James' reaction. He was struggling to run out there but some death eater was holding on to his robe.   


"You joined us, if you go out there now and ruin this, we will tell our Lord and you won't see your son alive after this!"   


James stopped. He stopped struggling but one of the death eater threw him to the wall. He was knocked unconscious or at least they thought he was. Remus knew better, he saw James peak to look outside. Remus knew this was the night when Sirius was caught and when James "joined" Voldemort's group of death eaters to save his son and to spy for Dumbledore. He had no idea that Voldemort would torture him like this by making him watch them put Sirius in Azkaban. James couldn't do anything, there were way too many death eaters watching him and they weren't going to let him run out to help Sirius. If he did manage to do so, he would never be able to get into Voldemort's circle, therefore, he'll ruin the plans for everyone that depended on him.   


Remus returned to look at the street. Peter was running through the crowed street. Sirius was chasing after him and he took out his wand.   


"DON'T MOVE ANOTHER STEP! I'M ARMED PETE!" yelled Sirius.   


Peter halted to a stop. He turned around.   


Sirius pointed his wand at Peter's heart.   


"I'LL KILL YOU! I KILL YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE TRUSTED YOU! You have never been one of us, never! You will feel sorry for betraying us and I thought you weren't this bad but I was right. Only James put up with you...I...I would've never taken a second glace at you. Let alone letting you join us as friends. YOU'RE DEAD PETER. YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE. See. You. In. Hell. Pete," said Sirius through gritted teeth.  


Remus watched everything that went down. Peter had his wand behind his back. Sirius mutter something but he never finished it when an explosion invaded the street and covered it in smoke. Remus could see a spark coming from Peter's wand before the explosion. Through the smoke, he could make out a rat running out and went into the sewer. Next thing he knew, the smoke subsided and there were bodies on the floor but Sirius was left standing. In two second flat, there were people in robe running toward Sirius. Remus felt himself being pulled away and the last thing he saw was someone putting cuffs on Sirius.   


He felt like he was thrown into his seat in the St. Mungo's hospital room. He looked around, Harry was still unconscious but he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. Just then, Dumbledore appeared at the door. He was about to say something when he noticed Remus's bewildered look.   


"Remus, is something wrong?" asked Dumbledore.  


"No...not really."  


"Then what is it?"  


"James left us something critical. I know how we can free Sirius," said Remus plainly.   


He was still clutching James' letter in his hands.   


"I know what to do now, there's a way out for Sirius. There's a way..."  


Dumbledore conjured a chair next to him and listened to Remus' explanation of what he just saw. After Remus told Dumbledore everything that he saw in the memory hidden in the letter, he also proposed that they could use this to prove that Sirius wasn't the one that had committed murder. However, when he suggested that idea, Dumbledore obviously did not feel the same way.   


Instead, he frowned.   


Remus didn't understand what the problem was. How could he not be happy or at least show hopefulness on his face? But then, Remus' thoughts were answered when Dumbledore stood up once again and stood in front of Harry's bed with a look that told others that he was lost in thoughts.   


Unexpectedly, his voice rung out as he began to speak after the moment of silence.   


"Remus, as much as I'd like to believe for your plan to work with this bit of memory, it will never work. At least, not alone. No, the letter will not do Sirius any good," said Dumbledore.   


Remus now completely confused, could only ask why.   


"Why won't it work, Albus?"   
  
  


"Because,...no one will believe it when they lay their eyes on it," he said almost remorsefully.   


"It's because no one knows about James, isn't it?" Remus asked.   
  
  


"Yes," said Dumbledore firmly.   


Unwilling to believe that it won't work, Remus suggested another thought on his mind.   


"We can explain it to them. We can tell them all about James and why this can be a memory he left behind-"  


"NO, we can't," said Dumbledore stretching the word 'no.'  


"This isn't because we can't afford to let them know about us and that we took matters into our own ha-"  


Dumbledore interrupted again. He wanted Remus to understand that it can't work. The letter will NEVER work by itself.   


"Remus, I would never be so selfish as to be afraid to expose what we did over helping Sirius. What I'm trying to say is that they will never believe it." Dumbledore spoke again before Remus could interrupt, "I understand that James left the date and signature on the letter. However, that does not change anything because no one can prove that it was indeed written by James himself. By the contents of the letter, I'm quite sure that James wrote it in solitary. Which means that none of us actually saw him when he was writing it, therefore, we have no prove. Which also means, that this letter and the memory it contains is useless. It is useless unless-"  


"-we have proof," finished Remus.   


Dumbledore nodded. Disappointment consumed Remus' feelings. Just a second ago, he was so convinced that they were sure to free Sirius and now, it was back to zero. He hated to solely rely on witnesses, a hardcore proof was what he wanted. A hardcore proof would take effect immediately and no one would be able to deny it but right now, there was no sure way to release Sirius. Feeling miserable, Remus decide to take a breather outside and excuse himself from the room. Dumbledore agreed and decided to watch Harry himself and to tell Remus about his condition when he returned.   


Remus was fuming at the frustration in his mind. 'How the heck are we suppose to prove that the letter was indeed written by James?!' He went outside where it was empty of people. It was now dark since night had come. There were stars shining with the moon accompanying them. He sat down on the pavement and conjured a bottle of beer, meanwhile hoping that it will drown out his worries.   


^Back in Rm 587^   


Dumbledore sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Remus. He thought about the conversation that he just had with Remus. He knew that there must be a reason that James left a piece of his memory in his letter. If he isn't mistaken, they had been right to think about using for Sirius but there must be some sort of prove he left behind in order for them to use the memory. If only Harry would come to his senses, they could ask him if James left anything else behind. If only, even for a minute...  


Meanwhile...  


Remus had emptied at least five bottles of beer in front of St. Mungo's. He wasn't drunk, thanks to his high alcohol tolerance. He dispensed all the junk and went back inside.   


Moments later, Remus appeared at the door of Harry's room. Dumbledore was staring at Harry and didn't look up when he heard the footsteps at the door.   


"Remus, take a seat," said Dumbledore, still not looking up.   


He did, wondering what Dumbledore was going to tell him.   


"I went to check for the doctor of the name you've given me," he then looked up," there isn't any Dr. Faloym."   


^And the plot thickens...! Hope you liked the memory part. Sirius kicked ass! Ok, umm...you know about the review thing, and the preview lottery thing too...so, I'll see you all next time. Later. Oh wait, one more thing, if anybody figure out anything because of clues I left behind or because you remember something, please DO NOT spill it in your review. Just keep it to yourself and save the others the surprise. Thanks. Just had to say that. I'm out.^


	55. Undertake Remedy Search

^A/N: Evil author here. Before I blab on about this chapter, I must say that I'm very disappointed that someone did spill stuff in their review after I TOLD them NOT TO in capital letters! I urge readers to read my A/Ns, sometimes I actually have something serious to say and about the spilling part, I was really very serious. After hearing this, I'm sure some of you would go to see what that person spilled, I can't stop you if you want to ruin the element of surprise but I hope you can wait to find out. /// Just want to say that this was a slow chapter for me. I feel that it...isn't the best one I've done. I apologize before hand if it isn't as action-filled as the others. Anyways, lots of dialogue in this one, that's why it's longer than it usually is. The replies: 

Tara-Thanks. The doctor part is just another little detail to tell you that something's going on! :)

Sirius Black-You knew? Clever! Anyways, I agree...Sirius was great. I had the sudden urge of a Sirius-butt-kicking chapter. 

crystal,lily,james and sirius-Thanks. Glad you love it. 

ChristinaLupin01442-Thanks, I love the long reviews. It's nice to hear what the marauders had to say. 

Tibbles-You really have good observations. To answer your question, I would have to say that I can't make every single detail work if I want for whatever it is that happens in my FF. I try to be as faithful to the real books as best as I can while maintaining a creative plot. Hope you understand what I mean. 

Alexandria Wood-Yeah, I know I am! Thanks. 

A.Dee-Nothing to guess, really. Just things to remember. :) 

mandie/snuffles-Neat huh? Lol, I've never said that word in my life! Anyways, more for you. 

Jania-Yes, he did. Don't you just love him?!

Lady Arwen of Rivendell-Really? Well, if you really want to spill, I'll read it if you want through e-mail whatever that something is. I completely go for Harry bashings, I just can't help my desire to hurt and create sad/angst situations. Glad you love it!

Someone Reading-I can say the same. I think it was one of my most favorite chapters. I wanted to write about the Sirius that we hardly got to see and the memory just came to me. James is smart, what do you expect? 

padfootsgurl4eva-Please don't spill again. I'm glad you could remember but I didn't want the surprise to be ruined for others who didn't remember. Other than that, I'm happy that you enjoy this ff. 

serebii-Thanks. You're on the list. 

Kveronie- Thanks. 

vampcamp-You've really made my day with that review. Thanks, I'm really happy that there are people wanting to read my FF. Expert authorism, I hadn't really considered it that but I know that suspense keeps the attention and anticipation coming. And cliffhangers is what makes that work. :)

Ladee Sakura Evenstar Night- I believe you are the one with the longest username to ever review my FF. Thanks for reading. It's not over yet, so no need to be sad. 

* * *

[CH 55]-Undertake Remedy Search  
  


Not really consuming what was just said, he spit out a "What?!"  
  


"There is no one here name Dr. Faloym. I have asked while I was away and he does not exist," said Dumbledore quietly.  
  


Remus didn't know what to think about that. He was confused. 'What was going on?! How could someone just disappear, or maybe there really isn't a Dr. Faloym. If there isn't one, then who was the guy that pretended to be a doctor? And why would he do that?' All these thought hang in Remus mind without answers.   
  


This was not a good time to think about that. Sirius and Harry is his their main concern right now. NOT some fake doctor but Remus couldn't help his suspicion.   
  


"What are we going to do about it, Albus?" asked Remus.   
  


"There is nothing we can do about this. Not yet, at least," said Dumbledore.   
  


"I understand. And what about Harry? Have they figured out what is causing this?" asked Remus.   
  


"Yes, they have."  
  


Dumbledore took his half-moon glasses off, revealing a pair of tiresome eyes that wore no comfort and wore no spark as it usually does. He took a handkerchief from the pocket of his robe and wiped his glasses. He let out a sigh when he put them back on. Remus did not spoke and waited for Dumbledore to speak again.   
  


"Mephitblood," said Dumbledore uneasily. Remus only looked at him in confusion. "That is what Harry has."   
  


Remus was speechless. This was bad. Very bad.   
  
  
  


^Two days later^  
  
Sirius sat in his gloomy cell. It has been two days since Harry's collapse and he hasn't heard from Remus or anyone since then. For two days, he was still locked up in his cell and he should be thankful for it, or even relieved since he's not dead. The trial did not continue the day after as it was scheduled because the Minister of Magic appeared to have caught a sudden cold and decided to postpone everything until further notice. This was actually good news, it brought Sirius some time, and time is what he needed. However, he wasn't as worried for Harry as for his own well-being. He was growing very impatience and if he were to see Remus, he'd be sure to give him a good verbal beating for keeping him in the dark.   
  


Right now, he was staring into the darkness that always surrounded Azkaban, hoping for some news, some light on what was going on. He figured that Remus couldn't get him to see Harry and he wasn't surprised by it for one moment. Even though that was the case, he wished that some sort of miracle would happen, not knowing what was going on was killing him. Just as he was thinking that, a guard banged against his cell. Sirius looked up but the man was gone. There on the floor however, was a letter.   
  


Sirius moved and grabbed the letter with the nearest hand. He tore it opened the second he saw the title on envelope.   
  


F: Remus Lupin

T: Sirius Black  
  


A hint of happiness came with the letter but it disappeared almost immediately as he began reading it.   
  


Sirius,   
  


This letter was the only thing they allowed. I couldn't get you out to see Harry but I can only tell you how Harry is doing. Please DO NOT do anything stupid after reading this. I beg you for your sake, and for Harry's. Harry has Mephitblood. It's the reason why Harry still hasn't woken up. I know you've probably never heard of it, I will explain. It's a very complicated potion. There are only two people in the world that can produce this potion and right now it's inside Harry's body. It's doing all kinds of damage to his internal insides but since I'm no doctor, or a potion master, I really can't tell you much more than that. In fact, not a lot of people know what exactly this potion does, it's hard to understand it. Sirius, I won't lie to you. Harry's not doing well. We don't know when he'll wake up and we don't know what the cure is for this potion...yet. I'm sorry for not having more information to give you. I am sorry.   
  


Sirius, Prongs left Harry a piece of his memory. I found it and it's about the night of your encounter with Wormtail, the one that got you landed where you are now. All I need now is to find a proof to use it, so hang in there. I hope you take care of yourself Padfoot. I'll take care of Harry and get you out of there A.S.A.P. Give us sometime, Dumbledore is doing what he can. He wanted to tell you one thing, he said to give Harry your word that you'll be there. And yes, he meant that. I know you haven't done it to an unconscious person but their mind is still conscious, so try. That might give a boost for Harry to wake up. I'll see if I can keep you updated.   
  


Remus-Moony  
  


Sirius' hands were balled into tight fists, still clutching Remus' letter in his hands. He was shaking because of a mixed emotion of anger and fear. He ripped the letter into pieces after reading it. He can't lose Harry, he just can't. He felt so insecure right now with an unknown potion that could be killing Harry and worst of all, they might not even know about it. There was nothing he could do...wait. Recalling the letter, he remember something, "...give Harry your word that you'll be there. And yes, he meant that." There was one thing he knew he needed to do now. Forgetting all about 'it', now was the time to try again. If anything can wake Harry up, it's him,...him and his power.   
  


Sirius took the letter seriously and he sat himself on the hard material that they called bed. Then he closed his eyes and this time, it wasn't for the purpose of sleep, no. It was for something else, something similar that Harry had done when he was kidnaped by Voldemort...  
  
  
  


^St. Mungo's, Rm. 587^  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," said Hermione when she and Ron were allowed to see Harry.   
  


"Well it bloody is! Why does everything happen to Harry?" said Ron sadly as he plopped down the chair next to Harry's bed. Hermione pulled a chair and sat next to Ron who grabbed Harry's slightly cold and motionless hand.   
  


"Come on Harry, wake up. You have to, mate, we need you," said Ron as a tear slid down his cheek.   
  


Ron quickly wiped it away. Hermione also had tears running down her face but she didn't bother to wipe it away. She too reached and put her hand on top of Ron's.   
  


"Ron's right, Harry," she said softly as more tears came rolling down," we miss you. Please find the strength and wake up. We'll be here and Sirius is waiting too."   
  


When she said the name Sirius, Harry seemed to have flinched but that was all.   
  


Meanwhile, outside of the room, Remus was talking with Dumbledore. They were discussing something important.   
  


"Albus, you are thinking about that time-" came Remus voice.  
  


"Yes. I believe it was then did Harry received it. Remember we were not there when they gave him a potion," said Dumbledore.   
  


"That Eskimos couple, they tricked us. James was right but too bad, we didn't get there sooner. We should have realized, they were suspicious and they didn't tell us what potion they gave to Harry when he was unconscious," said Remus.   
  


"Now the complication lies in where to find them and...who they work for," said Dumbledore.  
  


"But we have no name, I'm sure they gave us a fake identity. We have no idea where they come from and I'm certain they aren't in Alaska any longer."  
  


"Help will be needed for this. I will contact the others and we'll do a search. However, even if we do find them, they might not be much use, for Harry that is."  
  


"Why is that?" asked Remus.   
  


"They probably won't tell us how to cure Harry and there is a large possibility that they do not know it at all. I can almost be complete certain that there's someone more powerful behind this that has given orders to the two 'Eskimos.' We need to find who they work for," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Right. Well, if we can't find them, then what do we do?"  
  


"Remus, remember when I told you that there are only two person in the world that can produce such a deadly potion and only they can figure out the cure?"  
  


"Yes."   
  


"Well, we know one of them," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Who?" asked Remus.  
  


"Surlon Farrell."   
  


"Well, what are we waiting for? We should have asked for his help long ago!" said Remus.   
  


"Believe me when I say this Remus, I have tried but..."  
  


"But what?"   
  


"...he hasn't return," finished Dumbledore.   
  


"Return?"  
  


"Yes, he went on a trip to Prague and he was suppose to have returned yesterday. However, I've just learned that his house was empty."   
  


"Well, we have to find him. Not a good time to disappear at all. Wait...do you think that maybe something happened on his way back?" asked Remus.   
  


"Unlikely. Not many know about Surlon, or his ability but I very much do not doubt that possibility," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Then I should look for him. He's the only hope for Harry," said Remus.   
  


"No need, Remus. I have people looking for him. I'm sure we'll find him shortly."   
  


Seeing Remus' objection coming, Dumbledore added,"I think it's best that you be here to look after Harry."   
  


Remus agreed, knowing that he couldn't win an argument against Dumbledore.   
  
  
  


^Meanwhile...^  
  
"Harry..."   
  


He shook.   
  


"Harry...listen..."   
  


A soft voice was whispering. It wasn't very strong. It felt like it would break off any second now.   
  


"Harry...,it's Sirius...concentrate...I'm losing...you..."  
  


"S-Sirius."   
  


"I'm here, Harry. That's right, concentrate. Now, listen to me."  
  


"I'm scared...help me."   
  


"Harry, I'm here. I'm here. Don't give in, I know it hurts...but you need to fight it while we get you the cure. Fight it..."   
  


"I-I can't..."  
  


"You can. Promise me, you'll do your best...I will wait for you to wake up. I will be there."  
  


"I-I can't...they're killing me..."  
  


"Harry, come on...you have to try..."  
  


Sirius wanted to say 'everything going to be fine' but, he didn't want it to become a lie. He wish he can reassure Harry in hopes that he can reassure himself.   
  


"I will fight with you, Harry...you have to wake up."   
  


"Y-you will?"  
  


"Of course I will. Harry, there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you."   
  


"But it hurts so much..."  
  


"Hang in there, kid...I have to go."   
  


"Don't leave me...Sirius.."  
  


"I'm not...I'm here always...fight it Harry...fight..."   
  
  
  


^In the room^  
  
"Harry! Harry! Get some doctors in here!" said Remus.   
  


"Wait, Remus," said Dumbeldore.   
  


Harry was shaking in his bed, his body was shivering form head to toe. Then, it stopped.   
  


"What was that?!"   
  


"Sirius, it was Sirius," said Dumbedore.   
  
  
  


^The Day After^  
  
"It didn't really do anything, Albus."  
  


"Maybe not physically but mentally..." Dumbledore trailed off.   
  


With a wave of his wand, the surface of a fireplace appeared on the wall he faced. A second later, fire filled it and a head can be seen.   
  


"Alastor, any development?" asked Dumbeldore.   
  


Remus sat and just watch as the very face of the ex-auror did not change as he brought news, good or bad.   
  


"We did, Albus. Found the old chum. Looks like business over there took longer than original. He'd be back today."  
  


"Has he been informed of the situation?" asked Dumbeldore.   
  


"Aye. Arriving through a portkey in the afternoon and he said, he'd be glad to meet you here after he stop by his place. Should be concern of that, Albus."   
  


"Yes, I am Alastor."  
  


"Then I should meet him-"  
  


"Yes, but I will come along. We will meet there for his arrival, just for caution."   
  


"Right. Till then," said Moody and he disappeared from the fireplace.   
  


Dumbledore returned his attention back to Remus who was putting a wet towel over Harry's sweaty forehead. Dumbledore took in Harry's appearance.   
  


"Remus, I will be off soon as you've heard. I trust that you will be here to wait for Severus."   
  


"Will do," answered Remus.   
  


"Good. Then I must leave. If it works, you know what to ask of Harry."   
  


"Yes, I know perfectly well what I have to do," answered Remus.   
  


Just as Dumbledore was at the doorway, he was stopped by the arm. He turned around and came face to face with Remus.   
  


"Albus, will Harry be ok like this?" asked Remus who saw Harry's excessive amount of perspiration.   
  


He was dripping of it as they speak, even thought Remus just wiped his forehead.   
  


"Remus, that is a good sign. Harry is having a struggle right now. That means that inside his body, he is fighting it. He will be fine for the time being," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Oh. Well, I won't keep you then."   
  
  
  
Dumbledore nodded a reassuring look before heading off.   
  
  
  


^Noon^  
  
Snape would be arriving at St. Mungo's during the lunch period at Hogwarts. It was a school day after all. Remus felt uneasy knowing that his and the rest of the Marauders' archenemy would be here any minute now. He definitely wasn't looking forward to spending any time with him alone in a small room, even if Harry was there, which didn't help since he wasn't 'really' there. He got up off his seat and grabbed the towel from Harry's head. He reapplied water to the towel and lean closer to get a good look at Harry's pale face before placing the wet towel back on his sweat filled forehead. Just as he was moving back up, a not so pleasant voice spoke rudely.   
  


"I never thought that Mr. Potter could be so fascinating for up-close admiration," said the voice coldly.   
  


"Severus," said Remus in the same cold tone of voice while ignoring the comment.   
  


Snape entered the room and walked towards Harry's bedside.   
  


"Did you bring with you the potion?" asked Remus, not really happy having to speak to Snape.   
  


"Is that a real question? I do have a good memory...unlike some people...," he said snidely.  
  


Snape struck his hand into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small container of yellowish-orange liquid. Remus didn't make a comment on it since he knew that Snape was good at being a potion master, as much as he hate to admit it.   
  


"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Remus.   
  


"You," said Snape while sending a glare towards Remus.   
  


"No need. I'm not even sure if this potion of yours will work. So just get on with it, Severus."   
  


"It will," Snape retorted.   
  
  
  
  
  
^Meeting with Surlon^  
  
"Has he arrived yet, Alastor?" asked Dumbledore.  
  


"Haven't seen him," replied Moody.   
  


They agreed to meet in Diagon Ally where Surlon's portkey was suppose to bring him. Then they would leave for his house, which was in an unnoticed neighborhood. Surlon knew about Moody being there to accompany him but he didn't know about Dumbledore being there as well. Just then...  
  


"Alastor! Albus!"   
  


The two of them turned around and there stood none other than Surlon Farrell. He walked towards them.   
  


"I had a feeling that you'd join us, Albus."   
  


"You know me well, Surlon," greeted Dumbledore.   
  


"We must hurry if we don't want to be in harm's way," said Surlon, looking around.   
  


"Is that?"  
  


Moody went searching in his robe for the cause of an annoying noise.  
  


"The sneakoscope is spinning like crazy," said Moody.   
  


"I suspected so, let's go," said Surlon.   
  


The three of them apparated together. Appearing next in a quiet neighborhood, they cautiously made their way across the street where an ugly looking building was located. On the front of the doors, there was a sign that said, "Do not enter. Building vacated and dangerous," in bold letters. They went in despite the sign, closing the door behind them once they were in. Inside was a beautiful place. It had the interiors of a mansion. The place was huge but right now, it looked like a mess. There were broken glass everywhere on the floor. Tables and chairs were flipped over. Even the walls were scratched.   
  


"Someone's been here," said Moody, taking in his surroundings.   
  


Then there was a rattle of noise and more sound of glass breaking can be heard throughout the mansion.   
  


"The potion room! Quick, follow me!" said Surlon who took the stairs up to the second floor.  
  


He was followed quickly by Mad-Eye Moody and Dumbledore himself. Their wands were out. Once up the stairs, they turned left into a long and wide hallway. Walking carefully to avoid stepping on the liquids all over the floor, they made it to the end of the hallway and through a door. The liquid or potions on the floor came from the room they had entered. Inside was broken glass and spilled potions everywhere. It was ransacked.   
  


"They were here! They know but luckily, they did not destroy what the potions that I need to use for Harry's poison," said Surlon.   
  


*Bang!*   
  


"Downstairs! Someone hadn't left yet!" said Moody with his sharp hearing.   
  


"Surlon, we will tend to the intruder," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Yes, and I will get what I need so we can leave," replied Surlon.   
  


They parted from each other, Moody followed Dumbledore downstairs. They saw a man's back and who was bolting for the door.   
  


"Solilra!" bellowed Dumbledore.   
  


The man went for the door but was pushed backwards when he touched it. That's when they saw the face of the man with sandy-colored hair.   
  


^You'll have to find out who it is next chapter. I don't mind if you put your guesses in your reviews but it won't be confirmed till next time. Also, you might wonder how Sirius did what he did with Harry. Well, that will be answered in time. I'm not sure when but it will be explained. I know this chapter didn't have anything too big going on but I had writer's block in between writing it but the next chapter will probably be much better. Please review, you know the #, and I'll see you all whenever.^


	56. The Intrusion

A/N: Hey, from yours truly, Evil Author. [grins] Whoa....so...so...close to 400! Thanks for all the reviews people, you made it all possible. :) Oh, yeah, I would like to mention vampcamp who helped me with the final product of this chapter as my editor, or beta-reader, whatever you want to call it! Anyways, I was going to post this yesterday but couldn't get to the site...then I had to get off (siblings). Well, here it is now. So, onto other things...like your responses:  
  
Someone Reading: Hey, hey, hey, no wand here!! Nope, I will not tolerate threats! Lol. It was deep? Well, if you think so... Anyways, Harry Potter and The Order of Swiss Cheese? Haha...that's funny. You said that BOOK, like it's cursed or something, but it is since *cough* died! Thanks for reviewing!

serebii-Thanks, I will. P.S. Cool username!

Tara-Well...you can find out at after these messages (review responses). Always wanted to say that. Lol. Don't get too excited yet. 

harry-luver200316-I don't believe Malfoy has sandy-colored hair..., find out when you read! Thanks!

Giu-Yeah, that's what I said in the story but this time it's a bit different because Sirius didn't have the communik with him like Harry did! Hey, you can still review...since you're not gone yet! Going on a vacation? (Have fun if you are!) 

padfootsgurl4eva-I'm a forgiving person, so I accept your apology. On a happier note, thanks for reading. Glad you think, (and I quote) the chapter "was great!" :) 

Lady Arwen of Rivendell-Ok, then. Yeah...sure...I was trying to get you to think...lol. Umm...thanks for trying to confuse me...(going to get an aspirin). Lol. 

A. Dee-Yes, it is. You shall find out...

Tibbles-Glad I got you excited! Thanks for reading. 

vampcamp-Thanks again for your assistance. Anyway, thanks for the comment. 

Keveronie-Cool guess, never thought of that...you'll have to see. 

Katykat1010-You're on the list but there's a small problem. Your e-mail didn't work. Is it [oPixieDusto@hotmail.com]? Thanks for reading! I'll try to keep it in mind and see what I can do about that Harry and Sirius sap you want. ;) 

* * *

[CH 56]-The Intrusion   


The man went for the door but was pushed backwards when he touched it. That's when they saw the face of the man with sandy-colored hair.   


"Lupin! What are you doing here?" asked Moody.   


Just then, Surlon joined them at the bottom of the stairs. He had a container in his hands. Surlon looked at the scene before him. Dumbledore, along with Moody, stood there with a questioning expression upon their faces. Remus got back up on his feet from where he was thrown.  


"You alright, mate?" asked Moody.   


"Yes. I just had to come and warn you that someone will be coming to destroy that potion ingredient," said Remus, gesturing to the container in Surlon's hands.   


"Then you must have some idea of the person you came to warn us about," said Dumbledore.   


"Actually, I have a very good idea who it is," replied Remus.  


"Stop stalling Lupin, now who is it that you want to warn us about?" asked Moody with impatience.  


A sly grin came to Remus' wolf-like features. He replied with a calm and un-Remus-like tone.   


"Me."   


Realizing something was completely wrong, they all took out their wands, but not before a spell from Remus was said.   


"Accio container!"   


Surlon's grip couldn't hold on to it and the container flew right out of his grasp and into Remus'. By now, three wands were pointing at Remus.   


"Hand that back," said Surlon.   


"I don't think so," came out of Remus' mouth monotonously.  


Remus' face was straight as if being hypnotized. He stared at Dumbledore with cold eyes and held the container above the floor. In the blink of an eye, it was too late. A loud ringing in their ears had indicated that the glass container had shattered everywhere, leaving whatever inside of it spill onto the floor.   


Shock faces came with the result of the lost of an important ingredient for Harry's potion. 'Remus' took this opportunity to aim his wand at them.   


"Expelliarmus!"   


Two wands cam pelting at Remus and was ripped out of its owner's hands. Dumbledore still had his wand tightly clutched because of having done the same spell at the exact moment. Not fully happy with that, Remus muttered another spell.   


"Ser-"   


"Petrificus Totalus!"  


Dumbledore's spell reached Remus before he could finish his'. His body stiffened and froze before it began to fall backwards towards the floor.  


"Mobiliarbus!"   


The spell prevented Remus' stiffened body from hitting the floor. It was now hovering in mid-air. Dumbledore used the summoning charm to retrieve Moody and Surlon's wands, giving them back to the rightful owner. Moody went over and bend down to where the ingredient was spilled to examine it.   


"No possible way to use it now," he said, almost in a sad tone.   


He stood back up.   


"You don't happen to have anymore of those, do you?" he directed at Surlon.   


"Sadly, I can't say I do," answered Surlon.   
  
  
"We will have to find an alternative, but, first, I must attend to Remus and have a converse with Severus about this unfortunate incident," said Dumbledore.   


"Where will you head off to?" asked Surlon.   


"Hogwarts."   


"I shall come with you for good measure."   


"Very well. Alastor, kindly watch out for Mr. Potter for the time being," said Dumbledore.   


Moody nodded.   


"Right then, we must be off. Reparo!" said Surlon.   


The glass of broken windows began fixing themselves and same with other fixable damages. Surlon lead Dumbledore, who had Remus floating behind him to the fireplace of his mansion. Moody had disapparated already. When they reached the fireplace, both took a pinch of floo powder and leapt into the flames of provided by the Floo Powder Network.   
  
  


^Dumbledore's Office^  


Remus was lifted to a large sofa chair when they arrived. The moment Dumbledore put Remus' lifeless body down, he sent for Mcgonagall to retrieve Professor Snape from the dungeons. Then he took the opportunity to cast a spell that sprang ropes that wrapped themselves around Remus' legs and arms before he reversed the effects of Petrificus Totalus.   


Although Remus was now able to move a bit and speak, he did no such thing.   


Just then, Mcgonagall returned followed by Snape. When he saw a body tied up in one of Dumbledore's large chairs, he came closer. Not at all expecting Remus, shock emitted within him, but he did not show it outwardly. Remus caught his eyes and Snape almost flinched at his expression, those eyes were so cold,...dead.   


"Severus, I suppose you have no clue as to what has happened?" spoke Dumbledore.   


"No, I do not," he replied calmly.   


"Revernus!" said Dumbledore and pointed his wand at Remus.   


Remus shook as in snapping out of a daze. His unfocused vision slowly become focused again. Then reality hit him. He looked around frantically, surprised to find himself surrounded by Dumbledore, Surlon, Mcgonagall, and...Snape. Rubbing his head lightly, he began to recall the last thing he remembered and a dream he thought he was having...only it was real.  


"I-I'm sorry...," was the first thing he blurted out then he blacked out.  


"He has been controlled, and it has exhausted him. Minerva, please escort Remus to the hospital wing. Let Poppy know that he has been under the Imperius curse. I'm sure she knows what to do," said Dumbledore.   


He removed the rope, since it was no longer necessary. Then Mcgonagall, with a swing of her wand, lifted Remus up and headed off without second thoughts.   


"Now," said Dumbledore turning his gaze on Snape," I need to know what happened when you were in St. Mungo."   


Snape did not hesitate and took the chair that Remus had occupied and began to recall earlier.   


"I arrived not long after lunch had started..."  
  
  


^Earlier that Day at St. Mungo's^  


"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Remus.   


"You," said Snape, while sending a glare towards Remus.   


"No need. I'm not even sure if this potion of yours will work. So just get on with it, Severus."   


"It will," Snape retorted.   


He remove the stopper to the opening of the yellowish-orange looking potion. He glanced at Remus on the opposite of the bed and stood closer to Harry. Remus took his hands and parted Harry's mouth enough for Snape to put five drops of the potion in. Then they both stepped back, waiting for the potion to take its course.   


They waited impatiently to see if it would really work. This had been Dumbledore's idea, after all. He had hope that a strong potion, one that might not be strong enough to cure it, might be able to admit them at least a few moments with a conscious Harry. The only result they could anticipate was to have enough time to ask Harry what else James left him before he fell back into his unknowing period of unconsciousness. They desperately needed a proof for that letter that could save Sirius from life or death and they needed it as soon as possible-more specifically before they reschedule his trial.   


"How long will it take for it to work - if it does work?" asked Remus after a long moment of silence.   


"Twenty to thirty minutes at the most," said Snape emotionlessly.   


Then they fell into silence again for another ten minutes...when Harry moved and caused the empty cup of Remus' coffee fall to the floor. Remus rushed to Harry's side, as did Snape. Harry's face was scrunched up as if in pain. Then the unexpected happened. His eyes suddenly popped opened so wide that it was almost to scary to look at. However, he didn't look like he was actually seeing...but more like staring at nothing. Remus made a gesture to see if the potion worked. He waved his hands in front of Harry's wide-opened-staring-into-nothingness-eyes but it had no effect at all.   


"Harry? Are you here?" asked Remus.   


"Potter! Snap out of it!" said Snape, trying to somehow 'wake' Harry up.   


"Harry! Are you hearing me?!" said Remus more loudly.   


That only caused Harry to turn those lost looking eyes at him. Remus thought it had worked. Harry parted his lips a bit as if trying to talk - then as unexpectedly as his eyes had popped opened, they closed in the same manner. Remus couldn't believe what was happening! They didn't get anywhere with the potion. Sure, Harry had woken up - physically - but he did not seem to be awake mentally. They didn't even get to ask him about the letter and what not. It had all been a waste...  
  
  


^Back to the Present^  
  


"...when it didn't receive the result I had in mind, I had to return to Hogwarts, since I still had classes to attend to," said Snape, finishing the explanation of the earlier events.   


"I see. And during all that time, was there any strange behavior visibly coming from Remus?" asked Dumbledore.  


"Other than his struggle to not fall into slumber, I think not," replied Snape.  


"Must have occurred after your departure," said Surlon, voicing his opinion for the first time.   


"Must have," said Snape agreeing.   


"But how? Remus would not leave the room unless someone else was keeping an eye on Harry. As I'm sure there was no one else, the contact couldn't have been made anywhere other than the room. Was there something available in that room?" asked Surlon.  


"Yes. There is the fireplace," said Dumbledore.   


"Well, whoever it was, they must have used the floo network," said Snape.  


"I will notice the network and ask about whoever has used it in Harry's room. In the meantime, there's still the potion issue. Surlon, that ingredient that was destroyed, can it be replaced?" asked Dumbeldore.  
  
  


^Two Days Later^  


Harry's condition was looking as grim as ever. The thought of him being unconscious for an unlimited time was not the worse of it anymore. Just today, things have gone from bad to terrible. The doctor paid them a visit in the morning with not-so-good news.   


Harry was in the danger zone. He was dying.   


Since this morning, all hope was at an all time low. The doctor had informed them that two more days from now, Harry's condition would become shakily unstable, which means that there is no telling when the effects of the potion would hit Harry the hardest. Two days from now, it was also when Sirius' trial was rescheduled to be held. Yet, hope for that was also growing slim.   


For the past days, Surlon had been working on preparing a potion, or rather the cure, for Harry. The only thing missing now was that same ingredient that had been destroyed by the Remus that was under an Imperius curse. There was only one other way to get it, and to do it, they would have to visit a cold, dark, demented, downcast, dejected fortress.  


Azkaban.   


This wouldn't be easy, though. Remus and Surlon had arranged ahead of time for a visit to see Sirius. They would need his help to get that ingredient before the day of his trial.   


Remus was feeling the worst today. Since they were going to visit Sirius, Dumbledore had placed Harry under Snape's supervision, since it was Saturday, and he was the 'best choice' according to Dumbledore. However, this was not why Remus felt sick to his stomach ever since he was under the Imperius curse. No, it was this trip to Azkaban and having to face a certain someone that he did not particularly wanted to be in the presences of right now.   


"Ready Remus?" asked Surlon.   


"Yes."   


"Then we'll be seeing later Albus," said Surlon.   


"Indeed. Here, give this to Sirius, he will need it," said Dumbledore.   


Surlon took the wand that Dumbledore handed him and pocketed it. Remus and Surlon eyed Dumbledore one last time and disapparated.   


"I wish them well...," whispered Dumbledore.   
  
  


^The Dreaded Fortress: Azkaban^  


Remus and Surlon arrived in minutes. Staring back at them was the tall fortress, emitting darkness and a feeling of creepiness to whomever set their foot upon it. Remus wrapped his robe closer around himself, hoping to escape some of the coldness. He followed Surlon deeper into the wizard prison. Then they reached the all familiar 'front desk' where the bored looking man sat. He was reading the Daily Prophet but did not look up until they knocked on the 'desk.' The bearded man put down his paper, showing his irritation of the interruption, pointed to a sign in sheet in front of them, then went back to reading his paper. Once they signed in, he finally spoke.   


"Appointment to see Sirius Black, right?" asked the rough voice.   


"That's correct," replied Surlon.  


He looked at them with his bulgy eyes and grabbed a key. He stood up and lead them to an empty room. There was a table inside with four chairs on each side. It was dim and very dirty. The walls looked like it was decaying of old age.   


"Wait here," ordered the man, and he closed the door behind them.   


So, they did. Surlon took one of the chairs out and sat. Remus stood by a bar-window and looked outside. It was facing the ever-scary looking ocean. The whole place was surrounded by darkness, and Remus was sorry for the people locked up here, never being able to see light. It would drive him crazy. How Sirius manage to live through this, he would never know.   


He snapped his attention back towards the door when it opened once again, revealing a dark shadow of a man standing in the doorway. With chain on his wrists and ankles, he walked slowly into the room. The guard went ahead to close the doors behind him, took off the chains on his ankles but left those on his wrist, and left the room. They could hear a 'click' sound which meant the room was locked.   


"Surlon...," Remus walked to the middle of the room to show his face under the dim light," Remus. What is going on? Is something very bad happening to Harry?! Is that why you two have to come here to see me?!"   


Sirius' face was etched with worry. Nether of the visitors answered.   


"Answer me, damn it!" said Sirius.   


Surlon glanced over at Remus who looked down as if in shame. Knowing that he'd have to talk first, he gave his attention to Sirius.  


"Sirius, you're right. We've come bearing unfortunate news-," started Surlon.   


"Harry's not-" interrupted Sirius.   


"No. Harry's not dead...yet. That's why we came today, to explain what happened and to have your help in this," continued Surlon.   


"My help? What can I do, I'm stuck in chains for Merlin's sake!" said Sirius.   


He was so worried that he couldn't help but overreact. Then he muttered a "sorry" and calmed himself down, at least till he hears the whole story.   


"You, of course have my help, especially if it has to do with Harry. I will do anything for him," said Sirius sadly," anything."   


"Let's start from the beginning. I don't believe that anyone has informed you yet, but I will tell you now. I can figure out the cure for Harry's illness..."  


Sirius remained silent and listened intently.   


"...but two days ago, we've encountered an obstacle. I returned from a trip and was heading to my lodgings to retrieve an important ingredient that is needed to make the potion."   


Surlon talked about what happened at his mansion but did not go further than that when Sirius stood up and looked over at Remus, who was looking as sorry as ever. Without further explanation, Sirius walked over to Remus with fury in his eyes and also a lost look as to why Remus would do such a thing. Remus didn't bother to explain as Sirius backed him against the wall. He had felt somewhat responsible and didn't care if Sirius wants to throw him a few hard punches. Sirius stared at Remus. He lifted his hands and Remus closed his eyes, bracing for a hit,...but it didn't come. Instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a light chuckle. He opened his eyes and saw Sirius looking the other way.   


"I'm not going to hit you, Remus. You should know better than that," said Sirius.   


"No, hit me. I deserve it, just go ahead and let me get it over with," said Remus.   


Sirius turn to look at Remus and removed his hands from his shoulders and went to take a seat. He mention for Remus to do the same.   


"I'll decide whether you deserve to have the hell beat out of you after you tell me everything. And I mean every single detail of it," said Sirius seriously.  


Remus was surprised that Sirius hadn't beaten him to a pulp already, knowing he always had a hot temper. Guessing that their good friendship was the cause of Sirius' sudden calmness, he took advantage of it.   


"Alright...," sighed Remus," the day when it happened, I spent the morning with Harry. Snape was stopping by with a potion so we would try to wake Harry for a few minutes to ask him whatever else James might've left him, besides the letter, that is. It didn't work. After Snape left, I was alone with Harry again...or so I thought. Then as if on cue, the fireplace appeared with burning flames...  
  
  
  
  
^:::::::Flashback:::::::^  


"Lupin, is it?"   


Remus was startled when he heard the voice. Looking over at the fireplace, he saw a dark figure with a covered face.   


"Who're you?" asked Remus apprehensively.   


"Oh, you wouldn't know, but your mate might. I'm here for a reason," said the voice.   


"Not here. I think you should leave," said Remus.   


"No, no, you don't understand...I will finish what I wanted to do in the first place."  


"Leav-"  


"I know about that potion that little Harry here is suffering from, so maybe you'd like to hear me out...before you make things worst," the voice said warningly.   


"What do you know about it?"   


"I know a lot about it...seeing as I have the upper hand at this. I know what you all are trying to do. Today, your friend Surlon, I believe, is going to retrieve an ingredient, and I want you to destroy it for me," said the voice in a disgustingly sweet way.  


"What makes you think I will do something like that!" said Remus angrily.   


Remus wanted to take his wand out but he wasn't fast enough.   


"Because you won't have a choice not to! Imperio!" said the stranger through the fireplace.   


Remus froze. In his head, he could hear the voice.  


'That's right, put that pretty wand of yours back into your robes.'  


Remus' arm began to move but it was shaking.   


"You can't fight it wolf!"   


'Put it in your robe. Now!'   


'No!'   


'NOW!'   


His arm moved and shoved his wand back in his pocket.   


"Good, now I've got a job for you to do...," said a voice in his head.   


^:::::End Flashback:::::^  


  
  


//=//Wow, another long chapter. Hope you like it! Anyways, I liked how this chapter went. New ideas popped into my head, so that's where this chapter came from. Anyways, next chapter, you'll see more of Sirius. You'll also find out what they need Sirius' help in. Only got two words to prepare you for the next installment: Sirius Action! I have a question for all my readers:   


/-/Do you prefer the review responses to be where they are now, or would you prefer them to be after the chapter at the bottom?/-/

Another thing, I've decide to give the general public (you) a preview as a little thank you for you-know-what! Enjoy!

[CH 56]-PREVIEW

"What Remus? It eats human or something?"  


"Uh...you can say that. Truthfully, it eats anything. Anything alive, that is."   


"Oh."

^What's that about?! That'll be next chappy! Later guys! (Don't be so thick! Of course, I mean girls too!) Don't forget to keep reviewing! They're my oxygen! Don't cut of my air, so I can provide your reading wants! I'm out.


	57. Rocky Ignition

A/N: Heavy. Ahh...the plot is getting heavy again, meaning...umm, great stuff. Anyways, it's your Evil Author. Once again. Hmm, this FF is going longer than I've imagined... So, let's get down to it! This chapter, I must say, probably has the least dialogue than any other chapter before. Reason? Let's just say that I had more actions to describe than speech. Thanks to my beta-reader once again (who caught mistakes that I did not bother to check). Lol. Response will stay at the top since more of you want it this way, not that a ton of you voiced your opinions anyways. Not a big deal. Here goes: 

A.Dee- Yeah, isn't it great? Lol. You're right, Remus would never do something like that intentionally. Nah, it's just not the Moony we know but it's good to see a "different" him once in a while. (At least I think so.) Harry CAN'T die, huh? Well, I'll let you see for yourself. 

ChristinaLupin01442- Ha, overgrown babies? They're fun, let them play. Thanks. 

Katykat1010- I agree. I love Sirius when he's protective too. 

Mirynda- Yup, finished it a while ago. Yes, real sad. The map...hmm, I don't know. I don't remember that. Thanks for the comment. 

harry-luver200316- Thanks. Here it is. 

Amy Pingi- You know, I was wondering where you went. Anyways, no, people don't already know what's going to happen, only one part of it. Don't worry, it's not THAT huge a deal. Thanks for...um..enjoying!

padfootsgurl4eva- It's good you think ahead. That's why I leave it where they are, so you can wonder about it yourself. Let's forget and forgive, you know? Keep reading. Thanks. 

Rainie- HEY!! Oh, so that's why I haven't seen you around. Yeah, you missed a lot. No internet? Ouch! Thanks for the T-shirt! Wow, you sound excited, or just hyper but then again, I love it. Anyways, what site are you talking about? Are you serious about a space for my FF? I might take it if you tell me the website. See ya. 

Someone Reading- Oh...are you ok? Um...yeah, Remus. See what I did?! I brought a never-before-seen Remus to ya! Hey, cut me and my beta some slack. Now that you mention it, I rather use a knife if I have to do it. You know, a real sharp one. Just kidding. Sorry, the responses gotta stay here...majority rules. HA. Yes, that is a preview! As long as it shows you something that's coming up! Lol. Ok, I'm getting confused here. One minute, I'm Evil but I'm good and kind the next? Make up your mind! ;) 

Tara- Yeah...I know. I can't help it, it's part of me! You'll see.

vampcamp- Really? Yeah, vampcamp is cool...haha! 

Emily- I agree. No cons, no FF. You need conflicts! And tragedies! Sure, I'll let you know. Thanks for reading. 

Giu- Welcome back. Ah...France. C'est la vie! :) 

MoonLuvr- Six hours! Wow! Well, here more! 

Keveronie- Glad you like it. I won't have previews all the time. It's not a permanent thing as I've said. 

* * *

[CH 57]-Rocky Ignition   
  
^Azkaban^  
  


"I'm sorry, Sirius. I should've been able to fight it, and then this wouldn't have happened," said Remus.   
  


"No, Remus, you couldn't. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm not beating you over it. It wasn't your fault," said Sirius, trying to convince his only other best friend.   
  


"I have to interrupt. Remus, you weren't responsible for your actions. If you are, then what can we say for the dark period when a large number of us were not doing things of our own will? Don't dwell on the unchangeable," said Surlon.   
  


"Yeah, Moony. Don't be so hard on yourself. Now, let's move on. You said you needed my help, so spill," said Sirius.  
  


Sirius gave Remus a small smile and Remus returned it, still feeling a bit guilty but letting it go for now.   
  


"Now that you know what happened, we came because we need you to get us the missing ingredient. We would do it ourselves, but that would take longer, and we can't waste much more time," said Surlon.  
  


"I don't need to know why you can't do it. I'm tired of not being able to do anything to help Harry. I'm happy to have that chance now. I'm curious, though. How can I help?" asked Sirius.   
  


"Sirius, we have that all planned out," Remus said, speaking for the first time after the guilt talk.   
  


"The ingredient we need is actually under the fortress itself, more specifically, deep in the ocean. If I recall, you did swim in it to the shoreline," said Surlon.   
  


"Yeah, I did. I don't know it that well, though," said Sirius.   
  


"That's alright. We have a map that you can use. Now, if you'll excuse me, Remus will explain the rest to you," said Surlon.   
  


He stood up and knocked on the door. It opened, and he stepped out.   
  


"Where's he heading off too?"   
  


"Your cell," answered Remus.  
  


"My cell?" asked Sirius, confusion plastered on his face.  
  


"Just hear me out, and you won't be confused after I'm done," Remus reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment," This will show you where you can find mezmis, the ingredient we need. It's waterproof, so you can look at it while you're swimming."   
  
  
  


Sirius took the map and glanced at it before shoving it in his pocket.  
  


"I have to warn you, watch out for a leeit," warned Remus.  
  


"A what?" asked Sirius.   
  


"A leeit. It's a giant eel-like fish that lives down there. I suggest you watch out for it."   
  


"What, Remus? It eats humans or something?"  
  


"Uh...you could say that. Truthfully, it eats anything. Anything alive, that is."   
  


"Oh. Now how about telling me how I'm going to get out of here?!" asked Sirius.   
  


"We know they will check you for any weapons or, more specifically, a wand before they let you back to your cell, so we can't give you one right now, or right here. Don't worry, Surlon is taking care of that now. As for..."   
  


They talked for another fifteen minutes when Surlon returned and gave Sirius a quick nod. That indicated that all is ready. Now, it was up to Sirius.   
  


"Hey, Sirius," said Remus.  
  


"What?" asked Sirius.   
  


"Good luck. Be careful, and remember what I warned you about," said Remus.   
  


"I got it, DAD," joked Sirius.   
  


"Right, SON," smiled Remus  
  
  
  


Then silence was between them, and the air was filled with tension again. Sirius padded Remus on the shoulder with a grim face.  
  


"I will. Thanks for watching out for Harry," said Sirius.  
  


"What are friends for? Just don't expect me to watch out for him for long. That will be your job when you're out. You better get back here, because I will kick Harry out if you don't," answered Remus.   
  


Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes as if saying, "yeah, right."   
  


"Well, we must take our leave. We will return tomorrow. Get back safely," said Surlon.   
  


"Thank you for all your help, Surlon," said Sirius.   
  


"No need to. It's my job to look after Harry as well..."   
  


Sirius could've sworn he heard, "when all those years I didn't," before Surlon walked over to the door and knocked on it a few times. The door swung opened. Remus and Surlon exited from the room. Sirius watched as they were leaving and gave Remus the thumbs up when he turned to glance at him one last time. Sighing, he knew what he had to do later.   
  


'Looks like I'll be going for a nice chilly swim soon...'  
  


A guard came up to him and reattached chains on his ankles. Then he cast a spell that checked for any weapon or wand. When they didn't discover anything that he could possibly use as a tool for escape, he was then escorted back to his cell. They walked down a long dark hallway before reaching his prison cell. The gates slammed closed behind him once he stepped inside. The guard grunted and left without looking back at him. Sirius listened to the sounds of the retreating footsteps until there were faint echos that only his animagus abilities could hear. Then he went to his hard mattress-less bed.   
  


'Surlon went off to your cell to leave a wand that you'll need. You will find it inscribed in the wood of your bed, under the pillow. It won't be hard to find.'   
  


Recalling Remus' instructions, he moved his pillow from it's original position and found it just the way Remus has described it. There, the wand lay in-between the wooden materials of the bed, engraved deep enough that the surface of the bed was flat from where the wand lay. Sirius carefully plucked it out of the now hollow space and into his pocket.   
  


All that's left to do now is...wait.   
  


His chance to get out and come back unnoticed and undetected was during dinner time. That's when the guards come to deliver their dirty mess of a meal for the night and leave for break. Then the lucidek would round the place to secure the prison and the prisoners it held. It was still early at the time, so Sirius decided to take a nap. He would need the energy.   
  


Two hours later, he woke up with a start. There was still thirty minutes time before dinner. Planning to use this half and hour to study the map, he took it out of the confines of his pocket. He unfolded the piece of parchment and pointed the wand swiftly.   
  


"Aparecium!" he muttered.   
  


And with the spell, black ink started to show on the parchment till a precise map was staring back at him. Studying the map, he noticed that he had to climb down to the rocks that supported the fortress below. Then he would have to swim to deep waters, several meters under the ocean. The rocks below the fortress would guild him to where the mezmis would be. Then there was also a leeit to watch out for. This will be some adventure Sirius would have.   
  


With five minutes to dinner time, he folded the map and the ink disappeared as it had come. He shoved it in his pocket and took out his wand. 'This was it,' he thought. Then he heard the familiar footsteps of a guard walking down the hall. Sirius' right hand held his wand and he hid it behind his back as the unsuspecting guard walked toward his cell. The man pushed the tray through the area between the bars. Sirius kicked it aside.   
  


"Wait," he called after the guard.   
  


The guard looked up, not pleased that he was called. He walked to the front of Sirius' cell but before he could say "What?" Sirius pointed his wand to the man's heart, the tip of it touching the man's chest. The guard was startled and speechless. He was also scared to death.   
  


"Quiet," said Sirius dangerously.  
  


He then lowered his wand to the man's abdomen. The terrified guard looked down, his gaze following the wand that was now on his stomach.   
  


"Sorry," said Sirius.   
  


"S-sorry f-f-for what?" the man managed to reply to the most feared criminal of the wizarding world.   
  


"For this," said Sirius, looking in the man's eyes. "Stupefy!"   
  
  
  


The man was thrown backwards to a wall across from Sirius. He eyed the man and saw the bump in his robe and assumed that it was his wand. He will need that, remembering Remus' instruction once again.  
  


'You need the guard's wand to open your cell. Only their wands will work on the lock of your cell.'  
  


"Accio wand!"   
  


A wand flew from the guard's robe, into Sirius' outstretched hand. Wasting no time, he tapped the wand on the lock on the outside of his cell and it clicked opened. He then pushed the gates wide enough to slide out. Looking around for other guards, or even lucideks, and not finding any larking around, he proceeded over to the guard that lay unconsciously on the ground due to his stunning spell.   
  


He grabbed the man's arm and put it around his shoulder, and carried him to the bed inside his cell. He put him there with his head on the pillow, facing the wall and covered his lower body with the dirty blanket. He left the body there and got out of his cell. Once he was outside, he glanced to see the inside and smiled to himself for the good cover up. If anyone checked on him, they would see 'him' sleeping. He closed the gate in front of him and heard a click when it locked.   
  


He turned around quickly when he heard a noise. With both wands, the guard's and his in his pocket, he ran in the opposite direction of the noise. He stopped at the end of the hall. Then he took out his wand and quickly glanced at the one-way hall on the corner.   
  


"Shit."   
  


There were a pack of lucideks down a few feet in that hall. He couldn't go back down to where he was because of the noise, meaning something might pop up on that side. Then he got an idea as he took another glance in the direction of the lucideks which still hadn't noticed him. He began to walk cautiously in tiny steps against the wall toward where the luckidek were. The creatures took a left turn already into another hall.   
  


When the last of them disappeared from view, Sirius approached further. There was an open hole, the size and shape of a window on the concrete wall, just further down but the licideks might catch him, since he had to pass the area where the creatures had turned.   
  


He decided to take the risk. Putting his wand securely inside his pants, he cleared his mind. Moments later, his blue eyes were more apparent than before with a glow and he was on all fours in the form of a big black dog. His tail wagged in a mischievous way. His hind legs bended down before it pushed back up with so much force. He sped towards the open hole, and passed the luckideks.   
  


When he reached the end of the hall, he could sense the luckideks changing directions and knew that they had sensed him. He quickly turned back to his human form and climbed out the hole. He hang on to the wall and looked down where a hard rocky surface would meet him. It wasn't very far down, but it wasn't very close, either. He could hear the creatures getting closer.   
  
  
  


"To heck with this!"   
  


He let go and felt himself falling down and reached the solid ground faster than he had thought. Sirius landed on his back roughly, hitting the rock hard surface. His bodied rolled a small distances because of the slant of the surface he had landed on. He grunted in agony. He felt a sharp pain across his back, stinging him like hell. Reaching for the area under his torn robe, his hand ran across a large cut above his waist, on his lower back. He removed his hand at the pain made by the contact of the wound and his fingers. He looked down and saw blood.   
  


"Lerius!"   
  


He dropped his wand and winced in pain as white cloth material wrapped itself around his back on top of the bloody gash. When it was tightly wrapped around the wound to stop the bleeding, he picked his wand up and stashed it in his pockets again. He stood up, looking down at the rocks that held Azkaban above the ocean. It was almost like a shorter mountain with a less steep surface.   
  


He took off his black robe, leaving only a black T-shirt on and tore off two shreds of cloth which he wrapped it around his hands. Then he grabbed the map from his robes and put it in his pants as well. He went to the edge of the rocks and slowly lowered himself down. When he felt the rock beneath his feet, he started to climb down faster. His hands and legs stepped on carefully picked surfaces that wouldn't fall. His eyes glided him smoothly on where to go. His movements were achieved with ease, looking well practiced and precise. In less then two minutes, he had reached the bottom of the rocks.   
  


On the side opposite from where he had came from, was the dark body of freezing water. He threw the shred of cloth that were around his hands to the ground and let his surroundings sink in. The air was cold, the water was cold, and he was not particularly in warm apparel, but he didn't care. He didn't care, because Harry is lying so lifelessly in a hospital bed. He didn't care, because he remembered the pain he heard in Harry's voice and how much that had hurt him in return. He didn't care, because Harry doesn't deserve to be lost to the world. He didn't care...because he can't afford to lose what he was living for.  
  


Sirius bent down to untie his shoelace but stopped halfway when he heard something or rather...someone. He stood up to look around him when he felt a jab to his back. No doubt, a wand.   
  


"We knew you would be out and about this easily when you have to..."  
  
  
  


^Remus' house^  
  


Remus walked into his house and carelessly threw his robe on the sofa. He then went to the kitchen, took his wand, and made himself another one of those black coffee. The ones he seem to be drinking a lot of lately. Tired and worn out, he slumped down on the sofa next to his robe. Taking a sip of his fresh made coffee, he was thankful that Dumbledore gave him this break. He was dead tired because he hardly slept when he was taking care of Harry. His mind was so full of thoughts that he didn't know what to do with them all at once. To top it off, he had a terrible headache.   
  


Deciding that sleep was what he needed, he finished his cup of coffee and headed upstairs to his bedroom. While he was walking towards his bedroom, something caught his eye in Harry's guest room when he walked by. He didn't want to intrude or look in Harry's belongings but he got a feeling that he just couldn't ignore, so he went into the room, clutching one hand to his forehead, and went towards the desk. There he saw an envelope addressed to Harry. Remus was going to pick it up when he suddenly got dizzier than before and knocked the envelope off the desk and flew off, because of the breeze from the opened window.   
  


"Uhn!" he grunted when he hit his head on the desk because he bent down to look for what he dropped.   
  


Feeling lightheaded, his head was pounding like he was hit on the head by a hammer. He dropped down again to search for the envelope when he found two under the bed. One must've been the one he dropped. Then he took both of them from under the bed and sat himself down before he could fall, due to his increasing pain and dizziness caused by an unfriendly headache.   
  


He began to open the one on top. Ripping the paper open, he dumped its contents on the desk. His unfocused eyes looked over what came out...a photo. Feeling slightly more awake now, he grabbed the photo, trotted to his own room, and open the lamp near by as the sun was setting outside. When he finally had a closer glance at what he held in his hands, he was stunned. It was a photo of James - of him writing that letter! It was such good news, but Remus didn't have time to triumph over it, because at the next moment, he felt ready to explode by the searing pain on his head...  
  
  
  


^St. Mungo's^   
  


Snape nearly drifted off to slumber in his chair when he heard...  
  


"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEEPP!!!!!..."   
  


If he wasn't awake then, he sure was now. He kept hearing a continuous beeping sound that was starting to drive him crazy. He looked around for the cause of it but to no avail. Then he leaned in when he realized it was near Harry. Snape moved the blanket a bit and found himself staring at the glowing watch on Harry's hand. Wanting to get rid of the noise before doctors or nurses came in to complain, he stripped the watch from Harry's wrist. Then he held it in his hands. There was nothing. The face of the watch only had the time. He clicked the button on the side to see if it would stop the noise. It did but he also saw a countdown.   
  


00.00.08...00.00.07...00.00.06...  
  


  
  


^If you remember the functions of the watch, you should know what that means. If you don't remember, that's ok. Wait or guess. No preview this time, I haven't written anything yet. Never forget to review, it's simple. Just move your mouse and click on the left corner of the screen! Even if you have no comment, just say "great chapter" or whatever! Anything! Ok, I'm done here. Later.


	58. Ex Collaborator

A/N: I know, I know, this is late. I'm sorry. Things came up. I no longer have a beta reader because vampcamp does not have the time anymore. Also, my cpu has been a wreak and it still is. Every time I go online, it automatically shuts down in minutes because of some kind of error. I have to get it fixed. Just to let you know, this chapter has not been edited (reason stated above). //Oh yeah, about the countdown in the last chapter, you guys could've easily found out what it meant by looking back at an old chapter. // This chapter brings to you a new character from Sirius' past. You'll get to see a bit into their past friendship but not too much, yet. I'd just thought it'd be interesting (especially since you'll get a glimpse of a nineteen years old Sirius). // The replies are really brief, I don't have much time but I did it. Your replies: 

Alexandria Wood-(mimics Dobby) No, not kill you. Never kill you. Here's more! 

mandie/snuffles-Yeah, it was a bit shorter. I didn't know what else to write yet. Glad you liked it though. This one is longer. 

Tara6-Yup. 

crystal, lily, james and sirius- Thanks! Glad you think it was brill. 

Katykat1010-Thanks. No, it can't be Voldemort. Remember he's trapped! 

harry-luver200316-Here it is, sorry for the delay. 

LT-Thanks again! 

Rainie-That's cool. It looks like a nice site, just need more stuff! 

A.Dee-Yeah. You're right. Hmm, do I sense sarcasm? :) 

Alexa Black-You remember, great. We'll have to see. 

Tibbles1-Cool. Thanks. 

Gui-You could've looked back but here it is. 

Someone Reading-Actually, there's only one leeit. They're kinda big. You'll see that next chapter. The headache...because of him changing... 

Amy Pingi-Yeah, I was trying to have a bit of humor... Yes, the beepy thing is that. 

SweetSuzanne-Thanks. 

Keveronie-Yup, you're right. 

padfootsgurl4eva-Ok, there's more now. 

Sirius Black17-Ha...who cares about Harry, huh? 

A/N 2: I am posting this with my crappy old cpu which is so extremly slow......so, any big mistake, I'll have to fix it when my cpu gets fixed. I'm just trying to get the chapter out as soon as possible. 

* * *

[CH58]-Ex-Collaborator 

^Azkaban^   
  


Sirius got on one knee as he bent down because he was instructed to. A wand was still dangerously pointed to his back, touching the light material of his shirt.   
  


"On both knees," said the voice behind him.   
  
  
  
Sirius refused and didn't make an effort to move. He heard footsteps as the person move into his vision and delivered a blow to his mid-section, causing him to bend over further and fall on both knees. He heard the man chuckle.   
  


"Now, now, Nive, we don't want to kill him yet. We don't want to get in trouble with the boss," said another voice.   
  


Sirius was still bent down but he saw two pairs of shoes approaching and stopped right in front of him. He finally managed to look up.   
  


"It's good to see you again, Black," said the voice bitterly, spitting his last name out in disgust.   
  
  
  


^St. Mungo^   
  


Dark shadows was creeping into the room. Snape watched as the countdown reached zero.   
  


'What does that mean?'   
  


He replace the watch on Harry's wrist and walked over to the window near the bed. It looked like a beautiful night. The star would be bright soon and eliminate the sky. The full moon was shining elegantly and yet here he has a mystery in his hands.   
  


'Wait, a full moon? A full moon! Lupin!'   
  


Snape didn't have time to hope that Lupin remembered that today was the full moon but he felt insecure when he recall the condition the brown hair man was in. Exhausted, he was. Snape went straight to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder in. Soon, a flame burned wildly as he called for Dumbledore and stuck his head in.   
  
  
  


^Dumbledore's office^   
  


Surlon sat opposite to Dumbledore. They were both deep in conversation when a fire lit up the fireplace.   
  


"Albus!" said the voice urgently.   
  
  
  
"Serverus, something amiss?" asked Dumbledore, walking closer to the flames as did Surlon.   
  


"Lupin! Full moon! I dare suspect-"   
  


"Enough said, I will attend to it," Dumbledore replied.   
  


"All right," said Snape, as he disappear from the flames.   
  


"I will go, you have other matters to attend to," said Surlon.   
  


"Very well," said Dumbledore.   
  


He went searching on his desk for a piece of parchment and scribbled down the address to Remus' house. Surlon took it and left through the fireplace swiftly.   
  
  
  


^Azkaban^   
  


Surrounded by a group of people in masks, Sirius had nowhere to go with all the blocked exits. All of them in black robes or sleeveless shirts with leather pants and black boots. They were quite tall and muscular. The man in front of him was the only medium sized one there, with a woman by his side. Sirius caught his breath after the hit and looked at the individuals in a don't'-mess-with-me expression on his face.   
  


"Sorry, but I can't say the same to you when you force me into my current position. I don't believe we've met," said Sirius coldly.   
  


"Really? How disappointing. You've forgotten my voice already, I'm to blame for not visiting you. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tell me, how did you end up in this dump yourself? Is this because you come here so often that you can't bear to not live here like the rest of the people that you've thrown in here? My, how things change when you've been gone," said the voice.   
  


"I don't know what bullshit you're talking about. Secondly, I STILL have no idea WHO the hell you think you are. If you're some kind of elite group of prison guards, then you can stop wasting your breath and just take me back to my cell. If you aren't here to do that, then I suggest you tell me what in the hell are you here for and what you want with me. As you can see, I don't have time to chat with a gang of strangers dressed in black, trying to look intimidating, but may I say, failing miserably," said Sirius in a bored tone.   
  


"Strong words for a man at our mercy-"   
  


"I AM at nobody's mercy! Especially not to a son of a bi-"   
  


*SMACK!*   
  


The impact of a slap caused Sirius head to swing to one side. He could taste his own blood and knew that his lip was busted. He looked back up to see that the man was overly angry with a quick temper because of the rage in his eyes and the wand in his hand, the same one that was being pointed in Sirius' direction. Sirius knew then that he was slapped by the woman who had her hands by her sides and not crossed over her chest as it was before. The man was obviously surprised at the woman's actions by the look on his face.   
  


"Respect should be shown," was her only answer.   
  


Sirius couldn't help the feeling that he had heard this woman's voice before. It sounded oddly familiar yet so unacquainted with at the same time. It was probably because her facial features were hidden in a mask as well. She wasn't short but she wasn't very tall either. She has a body that couldn't be more fit. His thoughts were interrupted when he was forced to his feet. Sirius knew they were making a mistake for not tying his hands up because he had stuck them inside the pockets of his pant, where his wand was located.   
  


"I think it'll do you good to cooperate with us. We could do so much chaos to the people around you if you don't," the man said darkly.   
  


"Empty threats," spat Sirius.   
  


"You think so, do you? You couldn't be more wrong. You see, we know more about you than you think. We know your friends, your enemies, your dearest possessions, even your past, and lastly, your godson. I do believe he's your...let's see...heart and soul, am I right?"   
  


Sirius didn't answer but gritted his teeth through out the man's little speech.   
  


"I thought so. What a weakness," he said tauntingly.   
  


"You won't touch him! There is nothing you can do to him, he's well protected and you're going nowhere near my godson," said Sirius.   
  


"Who said we need to?" the man said teasingly.   
  
  
  
Sirius was holding his temper when he caught the woman staring at him with those beautiful dark purple eyes. Wait a second, did she just...s-smiled at him? No, she couldn't be. If she did, it disappeared real quick. Then he realized that he hadn't been listening to a word the guy said.   
  


"-ou understand?!"   
  


"What?" asked Sirius.   
  


"I said, you will do as I say, do you understand?" said the man impatiently.   
  


"And if I don't?" challenged Sirius.   
  


"Then we will just have to kill you," he said.   
  


Sirius was silent again. It was not because he was afraid or scared. This was his opportunity to escape when he realized that there was no longer a wand to his back. The man must've sent 'Nive' off somewhere. The other men around him did not take out their wands either and the only one that had one pointed at him was the 'leader' of the gang. This should be easy. Sirius grabbed hold of the wand in his pocket.   
  


"Kill me?" said Sirius slowly.   
  


The man didn't have time to answer, Sirius quickly pull his wand out.   
  


"Stupefy!"   
  


Caught off guard, the man was flung against the rocky surface, stunned. The five men behind him took out their wand as well but Sirius was faster.   
  


"Incendio!"   
  


Fire shot out from the tip of his wand. Two of the men was now ablaze, they quickly jumped into the ocean, frantically trying to extinguish the fire and stop it from burning their skin. Then another man came at him.   
  


"Stupify!" he said.   
  


"Expelliarmus!" said Sirius.   
  


Sirius was one step ahead as the man's wand was forced out of his hands. What happened next was not what Sirius expected. The muscular man came at him with a punch. Sirius then did the Impediment Jinx. The man's fist slowed in midair as if gravity was too much for it. Sirius caught the man's fist and twisted it behind his back and tripped him to fall on his face. You could hear a loud 'crack' sound that told him the man's nose was broken. Behind him, he heard a spell said.   
  


"Petrificus Totalus!"   
  


Sirius turned around and saw the last two man froze and fall on their back. When they were on the floor, he saw the woman behind them, holding her wand. She smirked at him.   
  


"Rictusempra!" she said.   
  


Sirius thought the spell was aimed for him but he was wrong when he heard a loud splash beside him and knew that the it had reached the two man who tried to get back on shore.   
  


Just to be cautious, Sirius did not let go of his wand. He pointed it at the woman in the mask. True, she did betray her own but for what purpose? To help him? To trick him into believing that she's not really one of them? What? The woman calmly put her wand away, unafraid that a wand was still purposely directed at her.   
  


"It's good to be wary but insufficient if used against an ally," she said cooly.   
  


"An ally? Just because of your little performance back there, it could all be an act to get me to trust you for all I know," replied Sirius just as cool.   
  


"To get you to trust me, yes. An act, no. That was a true gesture,...Strider."   
  


Sirius was shocked beyond words. He stared at the girl with surprise.   
  


'How does she know? Do I know her from somewhere?!' thought Sirius.   
  


"It's not good to stare, you know? Let me guess, you're wondering who I am, and how I know that nickname of yours," she said with a hint of amusement.   
  


Sirius still couldn't find words to say back to her.   
  


"You can find out if you put that wand of yours away. That way, we're both on even grounds."   
  


"Fine."   
  


Sirius put his wand away and waited. The girl walked closer to Sirius, inches from him and eyed him up and down.   
  


"You've changed," she whispered in his ear.   
  


Sirius leaned closer to her ear.   
  


"And you've yet to reveal yourself," he said in his deep voice.   
  


The woman smiled at him and reached the upper part of her neck to the tip of the bottom of the mask and began to move it upward. Sirius watched as the mask came up above her mouth, nose,...eyes, and over her dark brown hair. A brunette. When the mask was completely off, Sirius could no longer hide the smile on his lips even if he tried, which he didn't.   
  


"Karve."   
  


"You remember."   
  


"Of course! Come here you!" said Sirius smugly.   
  


He carried the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly.   
  


"I'm choking here!"   
  


"You deserve to be choked for slapping me like that!"   
  


"Hey, I had to make it believable! That guy has a bad temper, he would've done worst!"   
  


"A bad temper? It can't be worst than mine."   
  


"It is. Now are you gonna let me go?! I'm really starting to suffocate, Strider!!"   
  


"Sorry," Sirius let her go,"I just can't believe it's you."   
  


"Well, believe it. I'm back, besides, Dumbledore doesn't trust you by yourself. Once the troublemaker, always the troublemaker," said the girl known as Karve.   
  


"Nah, I'm way more serious now. Finally seems fitting to my name. Time's change, I've changed. I got a godson now, can't go out and cause mayhem anymore."   
  


"Wow, you're seriously serious. Good then. Just so you know, I got your back, just like how you used to have mine."   
  
  
  


^:::::Flashback:::::^   
  


[TIME:] One Year After Graduation 

[PLACE:] Underground Bar/ Criminal Hangout 

[PURPOSE:] Job   
  


Cigarette fume filled the air just outside a bar where a boy who looked no older than nineteen was accompanied by a girl about his own age.   
  


Standing by his shiny black motorcycle, cigarette in hand, he stood at 6' 3", dressed in black pants and belt, a white shirt that covered his hard earned muscles, and a black robe that looked more like a trench coat instead. His short hair was spiked in a cool way, and he had a single silver earring on his right earlobe. Metal ring graced the middle finger of his right hand that was definitely more than just for show. It had the symbol of a black shadow-like dog carved on it. No doubt, it was another one of his inventions for such missions.   
  


The girl next to him, with her dark brown hair that shines ever-so-nicely in the sunlight. She was a head shorter than the guy next to her. Wearing black also, she had a fancy looking watch on her wrist that did not seem to be her size at all, and a bracelet with the design of black falcons on it.   
  


"Why do you still wear that? It doesn't even work," said the young man.   
  


"Have you never heard of the word priceless? Dad brought it, so I wear it out of respect and besides, I like it," she replied thoughtlessly.   
  


"Right. Your dad buys you a watch twice the size of your wrist. How very thoughtful."   
  


The girl pretended to look mad that he 'insulted' her dad's nice gesture and threw a punch at him. He caught it before it touched him but the girl came flying at him with another knuckle sandwich to his guts.   
  


"Hey! That was kind of hard, you know!" he retorted.   
  


"Good," she smiled innocently.   
  


"Karve...," he snarled, with a dangerously low voice while lifting one eyebrow to add to the effect.   
  


"What...?" she replied, avoiding his eyes.   
  


"Uh-HA! Since you can't look at me...I think you better spill now," he said mockingly.   
  


"No, I'm not going to look at you when you give me that face because I just...might, no, most likely will, burst out laughing. And I DO NOT want to expose ourselves to that kind of attention! Neither do y-" 

"SHH! Here they come," he whispered.   
  


Rotten stank odor reached their nose when a group of suspicious stocky man entered the bar. One of them saw Kavre and gave her a wink. Once they were out of their hearing range...   
  


"Ugh! Disgusting, did you see that?!" she said, with a pained expression.   
  
  
  
He chuckled, "Hey, you can't blame the guy. You're the only female for miles."   
  


Karve couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance.   
  


"Makes it so much easier for me to burst their bubbles since I have a reason to despise them now.   
  


"What reason are you talking about?"   
  


"Oh, just the way he so look-no STARED at me."   
  


"You mean, your boobs," he laughed.   
  


"Is that all guys think about?" she said gravely.   
  


"No, mind you. I, Sirius Black, Strider to you, do not think about such perverted and dirty thoughts," he said, with a serious expression on his face.   
  


"I believe you but just to make sure... What do you say...Strider, in assisting me in kicking their criminal-invested arse?"   
  


"Sure," he shrugged as if they did this everyday. He threw his cig on the floor and smashed it with the bottom of his shoe. "After you, partner."   
  


He bow down in a gentlemanly way, one arm outstretched in welcome. Karve smiled before summoning her cold visage, hiding any other emotion from her face. Sirius did the same as she opened the wooden door, followed by 'Strider' from a cautious distance.   
  


^:::::End Flashback:::::^   
  
  
  


"Karve, what are you really doing here?" asked Sirius.   
  


"I told you, I came to watch your back and it looks like I did a pretty good job at it, didn't I?"   
  


"Dumbledore didn't sent you, did he?"   
  


"You know me too well. No, he didn't," Karve replied.   
  


"Then who did?"   
  


"No one. Look, I know what is happening. Just thought I'd stop by since I was in town. We can talk later. Here, take this," she said, and tossed him a regular looking switchblade.   
  


"Thanks, I really do have to get going. Listen, do me a favor? Can you clear this scene here? I can't afford any clues that I was out since I need to go back without a trace, and these bodies won't help."   
  


"You know what Strider? Only for you, only for you," said Karve.   
  


"Thanks."   
  


"No problem, I'll be back for this mess," said Karve.   
  


She took out a handy object and disappeared. Sirius sighed.   
  


It was so good to see Karve again but he needed to hurry before they discover that he's missing when the guard wakes up. Sirius took off his shoes, not wanting to get them wet. Then he pulled his shirt over his head, and put it down on the ground. This would make it easier to swim underwater where the rocks can tear his clothing apart anyways if he had any on. Taking the wand from his pocket, he performed the bubblehead charm.   
  


"Here goes nothing."   
  


Sirius jumped off the edge and dived into the ice cold waters of the ocean.   
  
  
  


^Outside of Remus' House^   
  


Surlon arrived just outside of Remus' house. The door was shut, a good sign that there wasn't a werewolf loose in the streets.   
  
"Alohomora!"   
  


The door made a click sound and was unlocked. Surlon leaned against the door to hear if there's any sign of struggle inside but there wasn't any sound, at all. He cautiously opened it. When he saw no one, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.   
  


Absorbing his surrounding, he found the place to be a mess. The sofa in the living room was flipped over, there were a few scratches left to be seen. The dining table was also knocked over. Surlon went to inspect the kitchen where the fridge was opened. Slamming it close, he noticed the wet puddle on the floor. From the looks of it, it was only spilled coffee. Finding nothing else that should be lingered on, he started for the flight of stairs.   
  


On the top of the stairs, one of the room has a closed door. All the others were opened in a careless manner. He checked all the opened-door rooms,...nothing. Tension rising, he approached the closed door, assuming it to be Remus' bedroom. About to turn the knob on the scar door, Surlon heard a cracking sound. He bend down to find tiny pieces of glass. There was only a small portion of them but it was also wet. Surlon swiped his finger over the wet liquid, put it to the tip of his nostril and sniffed it.   
  


"A potion."   
  


Surlon stood up and opened the door in one quick manner. A trail of blood was found on the floor and it lead to the corner of the room...   
  


^Sorry for the cliffhanger...I can't help it! Ok, umm...they'll be more info on what Sirius used to do, I think this was a 'fun' chapter. I needed a bit of comic relief since it hasn't had much humor for a while. So, tell me what you think of the chapter. Review! // Also, if anyone is interested in being my new beta-reader, give me a e-mail at funnyfacepun@msn.com. Make sure that you're really up to doing it before you e-mail me! // P.S. You will have to be patient with me for the next chapter because I don't know when my computer would be fixed. I hate it! Well...later then. 


	59. Volatile Occurrences

A/N: I'm back, finally. I hated not being able to put a new chapter up earlier but hey, I couldn't help it. So, here's why if you care to know: after I've gotten rid of the worm that has invaded my cpu, I got writer's block. Then, school started and you know where time went after that. Right, it flew out the W-I-N-D-O-W! I got essays and other 'lovely' homework since the first week (first day too!), so there's goes my writing time. That's pretty much it. Hope you all understand that my updates won't be as fast as it usually is because as we all know...school comes first. And if you can't be understanding, then I can't do anything about it. /// Anyways, back to the FF. I'm really bummed out about the posting late thing so I said to myself that I WILL get a chapter out this weekend. End of story. Period! So, there you have it, I finished the chapter in one day. It took hours... but I'm sure your reviews will be worth it! ///One more thing, thanks to all those who e-mailed me about the beta-reading. I'm sorry that I can't have all of you for the job. Maybe next time! So, I'd like to introduce my new beta-reader...harry-luver200316 (phew, long pen name). Your replies: 

Harry-luver200316-I love those cliffies! 

Tara6-Ha..yea..he was a cool guy back then (at least I'd like to think so). Man, he's cool! :)

Crystal-potter1-Since I've been called evil, I have to live up to that title...all hail the cliffhangers! Just kidding, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Daughter of Black-Sorry for the late update...hey look on the bright side, I updated! Lol. Thanks for reading.

mandie/snuffles-Hi. I hope this chapter is long enough...

ChristinaLupin01442-Haha, funny review! Love the bloody dog part. Don't worry, Remus isn't dead...just read. Yeah, Sirius won't handle it well if something like that happened. 

Sirius Black17-No, not really. Actually, I wasn't even thinking about the Lord of the Rings. It just popped up and I used it. I didn't even remember that it's in the Lord of the Rings till your review. Oh, well...I like the name!

vampcamp-Thanks. You were a great help. 

Emily-It's ok to sound childish when you like something! Thanks for reading.

Someone Reading-Did you have to say it like that? Ok, ok, fine, I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger. Happy? Besides, it's in my veins, can't get it out! Too cute? Well, I had to make a difference to show that they were in their late teens. Hey, what can I say, they were fun. Well, Karve was just something that I thought was original and I don't expect people to love the name but the character. That's not her full name though as you will see in this chapter. The potion is the Wolfbane potion. Remus now kept bottles of it that were prepared...he was just worried that Remus would forget, being as tired as he was. Oh and there's plenty of Sirius in this chapter. (And yes, he isn't wearing a shirt while he jumped into the lake...hehe...if that's what you want...lol)

littlesaiyangirl-Yes, it is...too long...

Rainie-Ok, let me go by your numbers. 1. Well...he quitted, does that make it better? 2. Don't go hypernesh cuz Karve is not Sirius' girlfriend. 3. Um, can't help you on this one. You'll just have to live with it! Yeah, I know her story...well good luck on making it better.

LT-Thanks for the e-mail. Fortunately, it's fixed.

Hermione Granger-Ok, if you say so.

Giu-Take my time...are you that patient or has this update crossed the line? lol. Soz. 

Elie-Thanks for reading.

Amy Pingi-I'm glad you liked her. Thanks, that's exactly how I wanted her to be like... As for a Karve and Strider relationship-more-than-friends...can't do. Two reasons. 1. No space for that..gotta finish the rest. 2. I don't think I can write romance... love to read it but can't write it...lol.

Anna Dearest-Thanks, that's great. 

danielle-Thanks.

Hermione want to be-Here's more. Thanks for R & R. 

* * *

[CH 59]-Volatile Occurrences 

Surlon's eyes trailed over to the corner behind the bed and next to the closet where the blood was even damper on the carpet floor. He moved closer to the end of the bed and heard what seemed like a soft whimper. Then he turn and quickly went next to the creature curled up in a ball with blood dripping from his shivering form. The werewolf lift his head up when he smelled a human scent, it growled lowly despite the fact that he's covered in his own blood. Surlon approached it firmly, showing not one ounce of fear for a creature so dark and dangerous.  
  
"It's okay...," he said quietly.  
  
He knew for a fact that Remus must have taken the wolfbane potion he had stored somewhere at the last second, since he found shattered pieces of glass outside the door and because he wasn't being attacked. Somehow, Remus must have hurt himself for some reason. But that was not what's important right now. The werewolf on the ground was red from the blood that soaked his originally brown fur. You couldn't tell where the blood was coming from as it was everywhere, flooding, pouring down the shaky body. Surlon moved and stretched his hand towards the area where it was the reddest. The werewolf observed him with a watchful gaze, gritted his teeth and growled at him again.  
  
He retracted his hands when the werewolf tried to bite him. Deciding that he had to find another way to help the bloody wound, Surlon searched his pocket and held out a small glass bottle.  
  
"I'm only trying to help," whispered Surlon.  
  
Surlon moved one hand closer and it seems like he was understood when the creature stopped gritting his teeth but continue to stare at him intently. Feeling the wet fluid, he softly moved around when he felt a rough area on his hind leg. Surlon can feel the blood coming out and pushed toward his finger. Then he opened the topper to the tiny bottle of purple liquid.  
  
"It's going to be fine. This might hurt a pinch," he said warmly to calm him.  
  
Surlon raised the bottle near the wound and tilted it forward and dropped two exact drops onto the injured area. Instantly, the werewolf whimpered but didn't move from the spot because he was unable to. Surlon patted the vulnerable-looking wolf and it seemed to calm down under his touch. There soon was a 'swush' sound and the wound was sealed, stopping the flow to the waterfall of red.  
  


^Azkaban Water^  
  
Sirius was diving downward, following the rocks that held the fortress. He was looking for an underground cave that would have mezmis growing on the side of it. He kept up his pace as an uneasy feeling filled his insides. The water was touching his bare wound on the back and it stung even through the cloth that it was wrapped in. Trying to ignore the numbness that was spreading throughout his bare torso, he swam with all the energy he could muster up.  


As he dived deeper and deeper, the ocean became darker and darker, if that was even possible. He did not want to pointlessly swim in the dark, so he held his wand in front of him as a source of light. The only source of brightness. Swimming for what seem to have been half an hour, he made no effort to stop. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired yet. While his other hand was still touching the rocks underneath the fortress, he came to a stop when he felt hollowness. The rocks seem to have disappeared at this depth.  
  
This must be it. The cave.  
  
Sirius curiously looked up but he couldn't see anything but water.  
  
'I must be twenty to thirty something feet down,' he thought.  
  
Cautiously, he proceeded to what was most likely to be the cave he had been searching for. Swiftly, he swam for it, hopefulness in his eyes. He looked around him as he went further when there was still no sign of any mezmis attached to the sides. Oblivious to where he was really headed towards and the dangers that lie ahead, he reached what looked like a dead end at the furthest part of the cave. Sirius flashed his wand in front of him to examine the 'wall' that looks to be the end. Then without warning, he felt the cave tremble and a raw sound horridly echoed throughout the hollow of the cave and to his ears.  
  
"Nox!"  
  
The only source of light vanished from those words. Sirius did not want to think about what that was, but in all honesty, he didn't doubt it to be the sound of a leeit that Remus so repeatedly warned him of. Not about to toss caution around, he decided to back against the 'wall', so that the chances of him being detected by the leeit deceased.  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK*  
  
The screeching sound that resembled that of metal slicing across something made Sirius cringed and cover his ears with his hands. It was so painful to the ears that Sirius didn't notice anything else that was going on around him, not until it was too late.  
  
He felt something hard moving behind him from where he believed to be the wall, but obviously, that was not the case. Sirius released his hands from his ears and lit his wand to shed light within the cave. In front of him, he could see a thick snake-like form moving. He turned around and the sight startled him. In turn, his wand fell out of his hands and landed on the bottom of the cave. It shined light over the giant black eel that had dangerous looking spikes on its back. It had small eyes and a lengthy body, longer than anything he had ever seen. Sirius was sure he'd be knocked out if any part of the leeit's body made physical contact with him.  
  
"Shit."  
  
The leeit was circling around Sirius and there was no way he can get to his wand now. What was he to do?  
  
*EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKK*  
  
The painful screeching sound reached his ears once again and he realize that it had such powerful effect to rid of any logical thoughts. The leeit's mouth was held wide open as it 'roared' and for a moment, Sirius had been afraid that he might get sucked in if he weren't careful, Sirius was not aware of all that the sound is doing to him. He suddenly felt drowsiness, tiredness, and fatigue. Despite its loudness, he couldn't help the sleepiness that was creeping to his eyes.  
  
"No!"  
  
Sirius shook it off and tried to find something ANYTHING that he could use. He reached inside his pocket and the map came to his hands.  
  
'What am I going to do with this?! Maybe I can throw it at the leeit! I'm sure that'll cause it to fall and die!" he thought, frustrated at his lack of resources.  
  
Then he remembered that he did have something he could use, the knife. He reached out and grabbed the knife that Karve gave him. The leeit's long body was now on all sides, like a tornado focusing all its forces on one spot and Sirius would be in the eye of it. Sirius pushed with his legs as hard as it'll allow him, trying to get away from being in the center of the leeit's attention. He thrust with his arms, pushing the water viciously away as he swam downwards. He narrowly escaped a whiplash that could very well give him more than just a scar for souvenir.  
  
Then he dashed out, or moved as fast as he can with the pressure of the water, and right out of the cave. With the sharp silver dagger hanging between the firm grip of his fingers, he waited till the giant 'fish' came out. Sirius then held the tip of the dagger and muttered an incoherent word. The knife flew out of his hand and shot straight towards the leeit that was heading his way. Unexpectedly, the giant eel moved away faster than Sirius thought possible for such a huge fish! The knife went swiftly passed its intended target and stabbed stiffly right on top of the rocky entrance to the cave.  
  
Now weapon-less and plan-less, he made a mad attempt for the cave once again. Maybe he can make it and grab a bunch of mezmis before he gets eaten. Maybe. Hopefully.  
  


^St. Mungo's^  
  
"Get the Niatien potion. Reve, do the retracting spell before his nostril and throat gets clotted up."  
  
*Peeffffffffffffffffttttttt!...cough...cough*  
  
Blood spat out unconsciously from Harry's mouth as his body reacted to its damage by coughing.  
  
"And I need that potion this instant!"  
  
Dumbledore stood outside Harry's hospital room, trying to stay out of the way as numerous doctors and nurses move about Harry's pale body. He was no magical doctor but with his vast knowledge, he far from clueless. In fact, it wasn't difficult to figure what was happening. Harry's weak body is collapsing on him by the heavy burden and damage that the Mephitblood was causing. It held out for as long as it could and now being on the brink of defeat, it couldn't handle it all by itself.  


They say tomorrow is the day. The day when everything can continue to go downhill and never climb back up but it can also be the day when everything will have a chance to be right and good again. As good as it ever got to be anyways. Whatever direction they were heading for this moment, seemed to be permanently set if it weren't for their strong will. The only problem is...will it be strong enough to overcome the fate that plagued them...? No one knows. Not until the time came.  
  
"He best make it back soon," said a voice from behind Dumbledore.  
  
"That he must. That he must," replied Dumbledore without turning around. "He will, Alastor. After all...," he trailed off as his eyes narrowed with the numerous questions in his head, that even the greatest wizard had no answers to. In his mind, he finished the true statement.  
  
"After all...," he repeated.  
  
Moody looked at the wise wizard, waiting for the end to the sentence, but it never came out...loud.  
  
'...I'm certain he'll feel it.'  
  


^Azkaban Water^  
  
'A damn fish, a FISH isn't going to stop me! It shouldn't damnit!"  
  
Sirius grunted after the hard shove from the creature that send him to hit his bruised back against the rocky walls. Breathing deeply and heavily, he tried to regain his composure from the blow that took out much of what he had. The eel relentlessly charged at him once again with its long snake-like body but at the last second, it disappeared.  
  
However, it wasn't gone, far from it. Before anything could be done, Sirius was knocked down again. This time harder than the last and resulted in pushing him with a backbreaking shove against the rocks behind him. He felt the cloth split, blood was probably flowing freely in the water surrounding him from his already wounded back. He didn't have time to look back and see how deep the rocks dug into his back.  
  
THERE WAS NO TIME.  
  
And apparently, Remus forgot to mention the creature's ability to completely blend and camouflage to their environment.  
  
Now clueless as to where the leeit was, he had to go reach for his wand. Even if it kills him, he had to try because he was weaponless. He won't stand a chance empty handed. A sudden daring feeling rushed through his veins in encouragement.  
  
"Come on Black! What have you become? Letting a fish (though fairly large) but a fish nevertheless, shove you around like another helpless little fish about to be proclaimed dinner! Get ahold of yourself and kill it if you have to!!"  
  
Not wanting to be berated by his own subconscious, he went for his wand on the bottom of the cave. The leeit quickly followed and it's small head snapped at Sirius but missed. Instead, he was able to push off from the creature's head, giving him more velocity in his movement. He landed rather roughly but quickly grabbed the glowing wand into his hand and rolled out of the way when the leeit snapped at him again with its sharp but small teeth.  
  
"Ermondio!"  
  
Blue light shot out from the tip of the wand and hit the leeit square in the eyes. The creature tumbled and hit the side of the cave just as Sirius previously did. It swung its body violently, while trying to recover its sight. Sirius took this perfect opportunity to swim back to the farther ends of the cave, dodging the leeit here and there.  
  
He swam lower to the cave floor, looking around corners for that potion ingredient. When he reached the point where he had thought was a dead end but in reality was covered by the leeit, he went inside. Despite the sinking feeling for entering the possible home of the giant eel, he continued on for his cause.  
  
Then as he proceeded deeper into the dangerous territory, he saw light, a silvery light that made his heart jump with joy. Moving his aching muscles with all he's got, he finally found what he was painfully fighting for. The deep end was shining at him with such brightness of silver that he almost had to shield his eyes from the radiant illumination if he weren't in such a hurry to get out of there. He grabbed a handful of the bright silver plant and stuffed it in his pant pocket.  
  
Sirius swirled around to the direction he came from. Leaving the brightness behind him and swimming back to the darkness he now hate, he felt the cave tremble again, followed by the terrible shriek of the leeit.  
  
"Uhhnn!"  
  
He held his ear as the sound grew louder with each second passed. Its 'roar' clouded his senses in that moment in time. He desperately blocked the closing of his eyes but couldn't stop it from blinking. In that one moment, when his eyes were shut, the wand was knock right out of the security of his hand. The leeit abandoned its camouflage and revealed itself right in front of Sirius. And as if its size weren't intimidating enough, it felt the need to unleash its horrible breath and opened its mouth wide in another round of "roars"  
  
Sirius wanted to yell for it to stop but nothing came out except for a grunt of frustration. He looked down where the wand fell, but now even if he could reach it, it would be of no use. The dark brown wand was broken into three different pieces, scattered about on the cave floor. Only one thing left he can use now...  
  
"Searder!" said Sirius as he held his hand out.  
  
On the entrance of the cave, the knife that was embedded in the rocks began to shake. It eventually scratched some tiny rock rubles off on the inside, loosening the hold the rocky cave had on it. Then with a jolt, it pulled out forcefully and went flying into the dark hollows of the cave with an invisible source of energy towards the summon-er.  
  
Sirius waited for Karve's knife to come to him. He remembered seeing Karve used it enough times to remember that it was no ordinary knife. It was her favorite weapon to use against all the criminal invested arse' (as she likes to say) that they had had the privilege of beating and arresting. Anybody who knows them know that nothing they used back than was ordinary. There was always some secret function to it that only a few can discern. Besides, what's a professional without the weapons?  
  
Any minute now, Sirius would have the knife in his hands. That might be just what he needs to get this giant eel-fish-creature off his back. But then maybe...he didn't need it in his hands to do the damage...  
  


^Somewhere in an Enclosed Building^  
  
"Syro, what went wrong today?"  
  
"The group that were to meet our old friend screwed up, badly. They never showed up here after they left."  
  
"Never showed up? I think that's plain to see. That's good though because if they did show up, I would make sure they regret it."  
  
"Those who fail, shouldn't come back."  
  
"Exactly. So, tell me...what could have been the problem? Hmm? I believe they had at least five or more men and they couldn't handle a worn out Azkaban Black?"  
  
"Form what I gathered, one of ours messed it up-"  
  
"Apparently, it's not one of ours if he messed up."  
  
"She."  
  
"Karvelie?"  
  
"Yes. Well, who sent her? I thought I made it clear that she is to stay out of this one!"  
  
"I know you did, but she has her persuasive ways."  
  
"Because of beauty...those men couldn't turn down a girl."  
  
"No, it wasn't that."  
  
"Then what did she do?"  
  
"Well, you know how intimidating she can be."  
  
"Don't beat around the bush, Syro. What did she do?"  


"Ah..she...threaten them."  
  
"...I see. Well, we have some cleaning and replacing to do. Find out who crumbled to her threat and dispose of them. I will find replacements."  
  
"Dispose them?"  
  
"Yes, you know me well enough to know what I mean by that. I don't need grown men who's afraid of a woman. They are just trash, wasting space."  
  
"Got it."  
  


^Azkaban Water^  
  
Sirius could hear a sloshing sound coming. He knew at once that it was the knife shooting through the water. He had been trying to keep out of the leeit's hitting outrage and so far he got hit once across the abdomen, and once on the left arm. From the gash, it started bleeding and stung in water but they weren't anymore serious than the one on his back, so he wasn't too concern about it.  
  
As the knife came closer, Sirius moved from the side of the cave to the center. This caused the leeit to untangle itself. Sirius then swam deeper into the cave and the creature straighten out its long body as it followed Sirius, who did not swim very fast. The leeit was just one step behind him and opened it large mouth, ready to swallow him whole...but that never happened.  
  
The knife went straight through the creature. Entering from the back, it went inside the leeit's body, crashed into its spine and broke every single portion of its body's only support. Every single bone was broken with loud cracks. The dagger went all the way to the front of the body and out the mouth, landing on Sirius' hand. The blood faded on the sharp blade immediately and became its original glistening state. He placed it back in his pocket and knew that when he got out of Azkaban, there was someone he really needs to thank.  
  
The giant eel elongated body fell limply onto the cave floor. Loud cracks were heard when it came crashing onto the ground. It landed in the oddest angle and you could see how some parts of the skin was punctured by the broken vertebrate.  
  
It's over. It's finally over for his adventure in the dark ocean. He got was he came for and now...he can go back. Maybe things will go as smoothly the day after tomorrow in court as it did for him to get the mezmis.  
  
He desperately hoped not.  
  


^St. Mungo's^  
  
"Mr. Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's time we move him to the upper rooms."  
  
Dumbledore sighed...  
  
"When?" he asked.  
  
"Midnight. When most of our other patients are asleep," replied the doctor.  
  
"Very well."  
  
The doctor nodded and left. Dumbledore knew that it was hospital procedure, but it was also a sign that tells us that things had just gotten worse. Much worse.  
  


^Azkaban: The Shores^  
  
The dark atmosphere of fortress of Azkaban made everything around it just as dejected and melancholy. Nothing was bright, nothing was happy, but everything was dark. No one noticed the ripples from the ocean water down below. No one saw the figure that came above the surface of the waters ungracefully. Just like everything else that was unseen, so was the shadow that swiftly made it to the shores disgruntled and tired.  
  
  
Sirius dropped onto the rocky shores and lied on the robe he left behind earlier. He was exhausted, hurt but joyous at the same time. Harry was saved, or will be. All that he had went through today, escaping from his cell, jumping out of a hole to avoid the luckideks, cutting his lower back, climbing down the fortress, got a wand point to his back, got punched in the guts, swam in freezing cold water, fought with the leeit, and got more cuts. Yup, it was definitely worth it if it was to save Harry. He didn't have a doubt about that. However, a few good things did come out of it. He got to see Karve again, his long time friend and partner in crime, he retrieved the mezmis, and Harry's going to live. The last one was enough to make him to all of what he did today and more.  
  
  
Whoever said loving someone was easy? Those who believe it...are fools.  
  
  
Sirius reluctantly got up. He used his torn robe to wrap it around his waist, covering the front where his abdomen was still bleeding freely, and also covered the back wound. He tore another piece of it to wrap around the gash on his left arm as well. He knew that he had to get back into his cell before the guard woke up from the spell (which would be really soon).  
  
  
Sirius walked to the edge of the fortress and began climbing back up. He felt drained and with the little energy he had left, he had to go slower than he did coming down. It took him five more minutes than what it would normally take to climb to the top. He glanced cautiously around and pulled himself through the hole he jumped out of earlier. Then he turned into his animagus from to lower the luckideks' awareness of him. He could also go faster and make less sound this way.  
  
  
When he made it back to his cell safety, he found the guard still lying on the bed, unmoving. Sirius then took out the wand that he took from the guard and tapped opened the gate. He stepped inside and over to the man. Pointing the wand to the guard's head...  
  
  
"Obliviate!"  
  
  
He carried the guard out of his cell and placed him in a sitting position against the wall. Then he put the wand back inside the guard's robe. Sirius walked backward and turn around to enter his cell and closed the gate behind him. The guard wouldn't wake up for another ten minutes or so and Sirius took this time to fix his appearance. He walked over to the bed and took out another robe and two t-shirts from under it.  
  
  
Wincing as he unwrapped the torn robe on his abdomen and back, he threw it aside. Then he took off the one that hung on his left upper arm. The wounds were all still bleeding, it was probably because of the lack of sterilization and care. Also, being soaked with the dirty, salty waters of the ocean probably didn't help it much either.  
  
  
Sirius took the glass of water he had on the side and placed it in front of him. His wounds needed to be clean, so he took one of the two t-shirts and soaked it with the clean water. Slowly and with much gentleness, he began cleaning the gashes and cuts. First was his abdomen, he applied the wet shirt and pressed it against the muscles beneath his chest. The pain was visible on his face while he did this but he refrained from making any sound.  
  
  
After a minute, he removed the shirt from his abs and re-dipped it into with the water. The blood was squeezed out of the shirt and he then put it against his back where the larger gash was. Sweat tickled down his face and onto his lean body as he willed the pain to subside. Once it stopped bleeding, he removed the shirt again and did the same to the cut on his upper biceps. When he was all cleaned up, he took the dirty torn robe and the t-shirt he just used and put it under his bed. The he took the new t-shirt and slipped it on, his eyes watered at its contact with the wound but ignored it.  
  
  
The mezmis that's inside his pant was placed somewhere safe. Now he could do is climb into his bed, which seemed so much more comfortable than before and fall asleep. He took the new robe and used it as a blanket. With that he feel into slumber that he so desperately need and deserve. He could hardly wait till tomorrow...when he tell everyone the good news.  
  
  
Harry's saved.  
  
  


^The Next Day: Remus' House^  
  
  
Remus woke up feeling lightheaded. His head was pounding as usual, which happens before and after those days. He finally took a look at his surroundings. He was on the corner of his room, with a blanket around him ('I don't remember putting a blanket over myself'), there was traces of blood on his carpet ('must have bit myself'), and there was a potion bottle on his desk. Remus got up and went to grab some clothes from his closet. Then he went into the bathroom to shower, he reeked of blood.  
  
  
After washing off the blood from the previous night, he began to remember what he did just before he transformed. Just before...he had found...the photo. The evidence.  
  
  
"Oh shit, where did I put it?! Don't tell me I ate it!"  
  
  
Remus began searching all over his room for that photo. He looked in the drawers, the closet, the desk, the bed, under the bed but still, there was no sign of it.  
  


"It has to be here...somewhere!"  
  


He kept looking every which where with no improvement. This can't be happening. He had just found a way to get his best friend out of prison but he ruined it. He ruined it! Remus felt numb as if all energy had left him. He slowly slipped down onto the floor and buried his head in his arms.  
  
  
"I-I...I-I'm so sorry Sirius...so sorry..."  
  
  
  


^Sad, isn't it? A piece of advice, don't lose hope yet! There's more to come. Don't you just love the conflicts? Makes it so much more exciting. Anyways, enough of that.//I want to let you all know that you can find the status of the next chapter in my profile. It'll give info like, the next chapter would be up soon or it will take longer...stuff like that. So, if you wanna check it out, go ahead.// Also, any new readers who want to be on my FF alert e-mail list, where you get an e-mail to tell you when I've posted a new chapter, tell me in your review and leave your e-mail address.// Ok, so I'll see you all later. Don't forget to review!! P.S. Forgive me if my chapters are slow, I wish I can do something about that but I can't.   
  
  



	60. Finding Solace

A/N: Hey, I'm back a little sooner than last time. Anyways, this story is coming to a close really soon. I'm thinking about one or two more chapters left but we'll see. It's about time it ends, huh? I mean...sixty chapters? I did not plan for it to be this long. Well...let's get on with it, shall we? Your replies:  
  


ChristinaLupin01442-Thanks. Glad you understand. I mean, we all have a busy life other than Ffs!  
  


Alexandria Wood-Thanks. Good luck to you too. Glad you think it was awesome.   
  


Someone Reading-Well...I love climaxes as much as I do with cliffhangers. Too bad the conflicts and such are coming to an end but it's about time.   
  


Daughter of Black-Thanks, I'm trying not to take as long.   
  


Gui-Yeah, I'm still here...alive. I'll try. Thanks.  
  


LenKenChel-Thanks, read on!  
  


Hermione want to be-Glad I have your attention. Thanks for reading.  
  


A-rose-for-Padfoot-New pen name? Didn't like the 17 on your last one? So confident that Sirius will be fine huh? You may be right or wrong.   
  


dween-angel-Aw, that's great. Glad you love it!  
  


elie-Got ya on da list. And thanks.   
  


Mirynda-Thank you! Sure do (have lots of work, I mean). I'm amazed at myself too...how do I do it? lol!  
  


gaul1-Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  


  
  


Crystal,lily,james and sirius-Yeah, I'm sure you hate them. And...what? I'm not evil anymore....damn! Lol!

  


* * *

[CH 60]-Finding Solace   
  


^Two Days Later^

  
  


There's something different about today,...something in the air,...something unknown, yet something familiar. Maybe he's dreaming, maybe he isn't. But whatever it is, he was grateful for it. It traveled throughout his body, causing shivers down his spine, energy in his veins, and encouragement to his heart and mind. He had never felt so calm at a time this. But then again, he had never been in a situation quite like the one he's facing now. He didn't understand where this new found confidence came from, not that it mattered anyway. He wished that it was all that he's feeling, because beneath that surface of confidence there was still fear left behind. And as hard as he tried to make it go away, it was as immovable as a mosquito caught in a spider's web. 

  
  


Today is the dawning of a new day, the nascence of a new beginning and an end for some. There were dark shadows mixing with his own as he walked down the faint and murky hallway. He felt the isolated and obscure coldness that surrounded him, like a dark cloud over a small city, pounding it with a wild force so strong and brutal without mercy and plunging it into a hazy stupor. Imagine that with winds of severe power and a twisted air current of viciousness and ferocity that will blow everything out of proportion. Multiply that by one thousand times...and you might just understand the whirlwind of thoughts inside his very head.

  
  


Quietness met him of the cells he passed by. Not one prisoner spoke. Not one prisoner dare to break the silence...because they all knew that either way, the man that's walking down the hall, will never return. There was no more "turning backs." There was only one direction he is left to go. And at the far end of the road, there will be a divergence, where on one end, he will meet his defeat and on the other, his way out. 

  
  


"Dead man walking," said a voice. 

  
  


It caused the man to pause in his track, but his face never turned to see the owner of which that phrase came from. It was follow by a crushing silence of fathom. Sirius smiled. Not because it was true but because he was ready. Ready to live and...to die. 

  
  


^St. Mungo's^

  
  


He was sitting next to Harry, who seemed lifeless at this point. If it weren't for the slight rising of his chest, he would've thought that it was true. He took Harry's hand into his as he watched the young teenager that has been through much more than even someone's who has lived three times longer than he has. The progress of the deadly killer inside Harry's body worked faster than expected. Even though they had applied the possible cure a day ago when they retrieved the mezmis from Sirius, they weren't certain of its effects. They hoped that it was not too late but if it worked, the healing process would be slow. And even then, they didn't know if it could repair all the damage that has been done. 

  
  


He didn't know how long he sat there, holding Harry's hand, but there was just too much drama going on for him to notice. He didn't get any sleep the night before because his conscience wouldn't allow it. There was so many things to think about and so many things he regreted. Since that day, he had berated himself over and over again for making such a big mistake. A mistake that will cost his best friend's life. 

  
  


He felt that he didn't deserve to be here right now, on this earth. James has always been the smart one, the fun one, the rational one, and most importantly, the helpful one. The one out of their group that glued them all together. The one that people go to when there's a problem, and solves them. This explains why everything was falling apart because he's not there to fix it. No one can replace James. No one can do a better job. 

  
  


He knew he should be somewhere else today instead of here, at Harry's bedside, but he couldn't find the courage to go. Call him a coward if you will, but he just couldn't face Sirius at the moment. Especially not now, not when he's going to see his best friend's fate, knowing that it was all...his fault. There was no way he could bear to watch that. No way. 

  
  


"Remus." 

  
  


He recognized the voice right away, even if he hadn't heard it for so long. He didn't want to face another person that has a relationship with Sirius. He didn't want to talk to anyone that Sirius knew because his mind kept telling him that they'd be without him soon and that he was the cause of it. They would all lose Sirius because he didn't keep the letter safe. There was no way he could live with that hanging over his conscience forever. 

  
  


"Go away," he said firmly. "Just go." 

  
  


"Not happy to see me, are you? I shouldn't expect you to," she replied.

  
  


"T-this isn't a good time. I-"

  
  


"Why the hell not, Lu-"

  
  


"Karve, what are you doing here?" he said, getting straight to the point. 

  
  


"I could ask you the same thing. Lupe," she replied coldly.

  
  


"I-I'm here to see Harry." 

  
  


"Oh, and what about Strider?"

  
  


"Yeah, so?"

  
  


"So?! It's his trial today."

  
  


"I know," Remus said, dejectedly. 

  
  


"Then get out of that chair and come with me."

  
  


"No. I'm not going."

  
  


"Yes, you are," she said, with strength behind her words. 

  
  


"I'm not, I-I can't."

  
  


"You have to. You're his friend, he needs you."

  
  


"He doesn't!" Remus replied, harshly.

  
  


"He's probably scared. You're his best friend and he expects you to be there for him."

  
  


"Then you go. You're his friend too." 

  
  


"But I'm not his best friend. You are," she stated, matter-of-fact-ly.

  
  


"He doesn't need me," said Remus, trying to convince Karve and himself. 

  
  


"Remus, I'm not going to be nice about this anymore. You are going. End. Of. Story."

  
  


"No-"

  
  


Karve took Remus by the arm before he could protest. 

  
  


"I don't take no for an answer."

  
  


She disapparated, dragging a reluctant Remus with her. 

  
  


^Azkaban^

  
  


"You have thirty minutes." 

  
  


The guard absentmindedly unlocked the shackles on Sirius' ankles. Then he slammed the door of the small room closed. Sirius took a seat opposite to his last minute visitor. 

  
  


"Where's Remus?" asked Sirius. 

  
  


"Ms. Karvelie, I believe, went to get him. I'm sure he'll be here any moment," replied Dumbledore. 

  
  


"How's Harry?"

  
  


"Not too well, but there is progress. We have to wait and see. The potion Surlon produced will be tested for its worth soon enough. We can't rush the process. It will take some time."

  
  


"I understand," said Sirius calmly. 

  
  


Sirius knew that he couldn't worry about Harry anymore. He's done all that he possibly could for Harry to stay alive. He could only hope that the potion does work. 

  
  


His trial starts in an hour and in his mind, it seems way too soon. This might be the last hour of his life, yet the one thing he wanted most, he couldn't have. He wanted to see Harry, awake or unconscious, it didn't matter. He just wanted to say his good-bye to the one person he loved most, and even that, he couldn't do. But maybe it was a good thing after all, not being able to see Harry. He knew it was harder for him to control his emotions when it came to his godson. There was one thing he didn't want, and that was to lose his placid composure. If he sees Harry, he'd probably lose it. 

  
  


"S-soo, Karve came to see you?" asked Sirius, trying to distract himself from all his worrisome thoughts. 

  
  


"Oh, yes. Yes, she did. Still quite the witty rebellious rebel, I must say."

  
  


"Wouldn't be Karve if she wasn't." said Sirius. "Speaking of Karve, what could take her this long?" 

  
  


^Outside the gate of Azkaban^

  
  


"I'm not going in there!" said Remus. 

  
  


"Then where? Huh? The trial doesn't take place on the bottom of the ocean floor though I'm really tempted to throw you in there right now." 

  
  


"I'm not going to watch the trial!" said Remus defiantly. 

  
  


"Then don't. The least you can do is come visit Strider before it starts." 

  
  


"No...you don't understand! I can't go in there!" 

  
  


"You think this is all your fault, don't you," she said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

  
  


Remus was shock to hear that, even though he shouldn't be. Karve has always been able to read people's mind. Sometimes, it annoyed the hell out of Sirius and Remus. 

  
  


"Lupe, you can be very illogical and stubborn when it comes down to it. Realize this, there are some things you can't control and this is one of them. I'm not going to force you to go in there if you refuse to. You can choose to regret this later but I'm not sticking around to see it. I'm leaving." 

  
  


Karve did exactly what she said. Remus saw the black trench coat disappear behind the entrance of the gate. He wanted to follow Karve but he was scared. For once, he didn't want to face something head on but he doesn't seem to have much of a choice.

  
  


^Azkaban^

  


Sirius and Dumbledore were talking when the door opened and closed. When Sirius saw who it was that walked in, he embraced her with a bear hug. 

  
  


"Can't-breath-cutting-circulation," Karve managed to choke out. 

  
  


When Sirius finally let her go, Karve swatted his head with her hand. 

  
  


"Next time, give me a heads up. Gosh Strider, I think you broke my ribs." 

  
  


"Uh-ha...sure...," he replied absentmindedly. 

  
  


"Ms. Karvelie, nice of you to join us. We were just conversing about a certain rebel we know," smiled Dumbledore. 

  
  


"Hmm...that wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" 

  
  


"No, it wouldn't. You're not a rebel...you're just a tease," said Sirius. 

  
  


Karve scoffed and sat down next to Dumbledore, across from Sirius. 

  
  


"So, I have about ten more minutes here before they drag me out...wait, I thought you were coming with Moony." 

  
  


"I was." 

  
  


"Well? Where is here?" 

  
  


"Not here." 

  
  


"I can see that. Why?" 

  
  
  
  


"You'd have to find that out yourself because I don't have a clue." 

  
  


"I can't do that if he's not here! I wanted to see him before it starts. Sure you don't know what's wrong with him?" asked Sirius. 

  
  


"I really don't know, Strider." 

  
  


Sirius sighed. This mean two person he won't be able to see. What could be so bad that Remus would avoid him when he needed all the support he could get? It must be something big, thought Sirius. But still...

  
  


Few minutes later, the door banged opened. A guard stood waiting for Sirius. It was time to get ready for the trial. Karve frowned when she saw the guard waiting. She walked over to Sirius and gave him a tight hug and leaned close to his ear so he could hear her whispering. 

  
  


"Remus will come around and you'll be fine." 

  
  


Before Sirius could reply, he was shoved hard by the guard and they reapplied the shackles to his ankles. As they escorted him to the courtroom, he couldn't understand how Karve could be so confident that he'll make it out alive. Maybe she was just trying to make him feel better, he thought. 

  
  


^In the Courtroom^

  
  


He felt someone taking a seat next to him. Knowing who it was, he didn't turn to face her. 

  
  


"So, you decided to come," she said simply. 

  
  


He remained silent, not sure if he should respond to that. After a few more minutes, she broke the silence. 

  
  


"I have to leave soon. Tell Strider I'll see him around, I have some things I have to take care of. Feel better Lupe, and next time be careful where you put your things, especially with something important." 

  
  


He felt a light kiss on his cheek and the empty space beside him. He finally turned to look at the vacant chair next to him. Karve just left...and that wasn't the only thing she left. Remus' eyes darted to the familiar piece of paper on the chair next to him and wondered how in the heck it got there. 

  
  


A/N: If you're smart enough to figure it out, it's pretty obvious what Karve left on the chair. This chapter just shows you how mysteriously smart she is. So, leave me reviews, I'd really appreciate it. If it weren't for your reviews, I'm sure my updates would be way slower. // Can you believe that this FF is finally coming to an end? //Before I go, here's a little poll. It doesn't affect the story (unless you're real convincing) since I do what I want...but I just wanted to hear your opinions.   
  
  
  
POLL:  
  
Which would you prefer?   
  
A. "A happily ever after" kind of ending

B. "A half happy, half sad" kind of ending

C. "A really sad and makes you want to cry" kind of ending

D. "A Harry dies" ending

E. "A things are ok and not great but we'll make it through" kind of ending  
  


*Remember, the poll is only for amusement. If you want to know which I I'd choose, just stick around for the ending.* Don't forget to review!


	61. Brokenly Drained

A/N: Evil Author here, signing in. So, on with another chapter. In this chapter the Sirius/Trial/Azkaban thing will end. I'll also admit that there's more of Karve in this chapter than any other and you'll also read about some nice looking motorcycles...yep! Oh yeah, I'd also like to take this opportunity to warn you that a mob of crazed reporters will be making an appearance as well. So BEWARE! Lol. The result of the poll is posted at the end of the chapter. Check out which one is the most wanted ending! Your replies: 

LT-Don't worry, Karve is definitely not a Mary-Sue and never will be. 

A. Dee-Um...no hehe. Anyways, I didn't really want to elaborate into the trial because I'd figure it'd be kind of boring to go through it again. So, you'll see how I presented it here. About Karve and how she got her hands on the photo...it's a mystery you'll have to live with. My writing style reminds you of brzycloud's? Wow. Actually, in the beginning, I got a lot of my inspiration from her stories...they're the best. 

Mirynda-Thanks. Well, we have something in common then! I love angst too...especially the ones that makes you cry. Anyways, you'd be surprise that not too many chose the happily ever after ending. 

LenKenChel-Thanks for reading! You want everyone to live...eh? We'll see!

Phat Truffles Lina-HA!! HA!!! It's like that choice was made specifically for you! Lol, I knew you'd chose that...duh. Glad you won't hate me if I don't kill Harry and yes, you are very comforting! 

Lady Arwen of Rivendell-Whoa! Another Harry dies fan! Yes, you ARE sick! J/K! What's with all the Harry haters?

Serebii-Glad you liked it... By the way, what do you mean by you suck at polls?

Someone Reading-YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! I think I get the message that you people WILL definitely kill me if I kill dear Sirius. Lol. I love him too ya know! Ah..don't be so mean to Remus, it was an accident, a very very bad mistake, but accidental nevertheless. Well..I'll keep Karve as mysterious as she is...and you'll just have to live with the mystery. I guess she likes last minute drama...lol. About writing another story, I'm thinking about it...because coming up with a new plot ain't easy...and finding time to write ain't easy either. We'll see. 

Dweem-angel-Hmm...good choice, I mean too many stories out there make it all happy for the ending.

Giu-Another one who doesn't think a happy ending would work, well, it's true. The story hasn't exactly been uplifting or happy or cheerful, you get the point. It's good to hear that you like Karve, cus that's what I wanted. 

A-rose-for-Padfoot-Yeah...I told you so! Lupe! It fits him! Ah..another one of those....maybe I should've added a "Sirius lives" kind of ending as a choice but then again, I think I already know that everyone wants that. Ha...you say Harry can die like you don't care about him. If Sirius has to die make it noble? Did you think that J.K. made it seem un-noble? Just wondering. 

Daughter of Black-Read to find out... And yes, you sound very needy! Just j/k! 

Kaceyrat-Some people are just too close to what I'm thinking. Too close. Good choice. 

Hermione want to be-Ah...ok. Maybe you'll get it! 

Amy Pingi-Yes, she is...

Star-prancer-Thanks. A hero huh? That's cool. I'm glad to hear that you feel the character's emotion in my story. 

Kaizer Knuckz-You want Harry to die? Well, we all have our opinion. Thanks for readin'. 

Crystal, lily, james and sirius-*Gasps* Your shortest review ever! If that's the ending you want, I'm guessing you want a sequel then, huh? 

iloveharry-Okay.

Rainie-Another one! Haha...nice to meet ya, EarthStar! Yeah, they do belong together as a family...

Flo Lau-Thanks. I didn't know that there was going to be more than two that wants Harry to die. Well, your opinion. 

Caucanius-Thanks a lot. Glad you like it. 

White Lioness-Gotta love sad endings! (I live to make suspense.) 

A hermione look alike-A reasonable choice. Thanks for reading. 

* * *

[CH 61]-Brokenly Drained  
  


The air was so cold, more so mentally than physically. Those disgusted scowls, piercing glares, unconcealed looks that glow with the feeling of disgrace and shame, even those of pity-couldn't be missed. There was no mistake. They've all decided that he's anything other than guilty, anything but innocent. In their mind, it has already been said. Maybe that's why he hated the atmosphere that surrounded him as he walked down the narrow steps followed by gazes that were more than distasteful. Maybe that's why he felt the desire to be erased from here. People are so quick to judge and so quick to misjudge. It almost made him feel guilty for something he didn't commit.   
  


Sirius was emotionally drained. Physically, he was in better shape than he consciously is. He was so tired. Tired of telling people the truth when no one would believe him anyway. Tired of worrying about contentions involving those other than himself. Tired of fighting a battle that was endless. By all of this, he meant his batter-beaten life. The one he once loved but despise now more than anything. There wasn't much that was worth hanging on to, only a few. Wishing deeply that he could say the same for the opposite. In truth, he couldn't deny the many reasons convincing him to let go. This wasn't the life he wanted but he knew that it's not his choice to stay or leave.   
  
  
  


^Remus Lupin^  
  


His hand was tightly grasping onto a certain something like his life depended on it, which it sort of was, except it was Sirius' life, not his. He saw Sirius, cuffed and tired, walking towards him indirectly. He held his arm out to catch his attention, bringing him away from all those watchful gaze, halting him and the two guards standing by, juxtapose to him. Remus watched as Sirius' gaze met his and his mouth opened slightly as if he had something to say but couldn't. Remus instead struck out his hand, hesitantly, almost afraid. The prisoner tore away from the eye contact and looked down at the outstretched hand. He stood silently for a moment and no one disturbed or interrupted.   
  


Remus was about to retract his hand in disappointment when he felt a hand stop him. Sirius held Remus' hand in a shake-hand position without shaking it. He just took his other cuffed hand and placed it on top of them and squeezed it, as if to say, 'I forgive you for whatever it is that you've done.' Then he had to let go as the guards grew impatient and started walking again. They brought him to where he sat last time.   
  


Sirius felt that it was too late to be angry, too late to leave things unresolved, especially between the people that he love.  
  
  
  


^Karvelie Deith^

The hotel room was in shaded darkness. The blinds were down, and not a streak of light seeped through. Adjacent to the window was a bed that looked like it was never slept in. There was a duffle bag on the corner of the bed. The zipper was opened, slightly displaying the items inside the bag--a long-range hearing device, a DE (death eater) detector, a muggle gun, etc.   
  


She move around like a shadow in the room in her usual black attire. Her trench coat was hung in a coat hanger by the door. After packing whatever she brought with her, she went to sit behind the desk from across the room. The desk was a in disarray. There were papers lying around, and many were crushed into paper balls. Some were on the floor, and some were near the filled garbage can. She shoved all the unnecessary junk off the desk and used her wand to carry it to the full trash can. The papers flew over and was squashed by an invisible force until it all fitted in.  
  


Karve reached for the airport ticket she brought and held it in her left hand. With the other hand, she grabbed a black rectangular object that looked like a muggle laptop. She put the laptop into the duffle bag and zipped it closed. Then she removed her trench coat from the hanger and slipped it on, stuffing the airport ticket into an inner pocket in the coat. But she halted her movements when she felt that her pocket was not vacant. There was something in there. When she took it out, there, was her trusty knife and with it, an attachment of a single piece of paper. She unfolded the parchment and read it silently. 

[//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////]   
  


Karve, 

Thanks for letting me borrow it. It saved my life like the numerous occasions when you used it to stab some criminal behind me when I wasn't aware. (I still thought you were trying to kill me!) I'm glad you came back because I missed the only sophisticated, beautiful, killjoy attitude-driven rebel that I associate with. And you know you can't stay away from the charming biker boy without coming to visit. So, since I know you like to come and go, I'm assuming that I might not see you for a while, even if I do get released from Azkaban... just do one thing for me, don't forget to come back sometimes, partner.   
  


Love, 

Strider

[\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\]  
  


Karve stuffed the note back into her pocket, her lips curved into a small smile. Deciding not to take offense in being called a killjoy, or more widely used in the form of spoilsport and a grouch, Karve grabbed the duffle bag as if it was weightless and walked out of the room. Once she set foot outside of the hotel and into the desert-empty street, she headed for a familiar looking beaut that took her quite an amount of time to find and to fix. She tied the bag to the back of the vehicle and slipped on a pair of gloves.   
  


With her wand, she started the engine as it came so full of life in a powerful roar...ahh music to the ears. Karve moved the handles a few more times causing it to roar again and stopped when she was satisfied. Then she kick up the break and took off, a smokey trail lingered on the street.   
  
  
  


^St. Mungo's: Upper-Level Floors^

The metal looking corridor was as void as it usually is. Surlon stood outside of Harry's new room as the doctor was doing a check-up inside. Not a minute later, the door opened and the doctor stepped out.   
  


"Harry is inducing more weakness, it seems," said Surlon.  
  


"He is healing with strenuous effort, Mr. Farrell. Mr. Potter's overall condition has improved but there are some side affects from the potion you administered. That would explain his seemingly increasing weakness. This is only temporary, he will get stronger...in time. However, there's still the side affect I need to address," the doctor said.   
  
  
  


"What side affect?" asked Surlon.   
  


"Since your potion was designed to kill the mephitblood by freezing, there are times when it has to overdose because of the poison's reaction. I've notice that once it detects the potion, they all vantage to gather in one place. As another innate response to its binding, the potion freezes with a widespread mass. We did not realize that the mephitbloods would accumulate together, therefore, we never anticipated this circumstantial factor," he explained.   
  


"If I'm not mistaken, you are informing me that my potion has froze some segments of Harry's body?"   
  


"Yes, right now, it has seized over both his legs because the recent gathering of the poison transpired there. The potion is freezing the blood flow in the upper and lower part of the leg, which slows it down greatly. If the blood flow has completely frozen, I'm afraid...that Mr. Potter may never be able to walk again."  
  


"And now, what if it remains this way?"   
  


"Let's just say that Mr. Potter will experience a very cold winter chill inside his body. When he wakes up, his legs will probably have eluded all feelings and they'll only feel numb. This detriment, I'm glad to say, won't be permanent if we keep it from freezing completely. However, it isn't great news either because it will take quite a while for Mr. Potter to regain his ability to formulate movement in his legs like he used to."  
  


"Thank you," said Surlon.   
  


The doctor nodded and left Surlon's side.   
  
  
  


^Karvelie Deith^  
  


The wind collided against her as she drove at a speed no less a hundred MPH in the Black Stallion, the flawless piece of machinery. Her dark trench coat whither behind the vehicle like the shadow of a dementor as she drove passed the many turtle-paced cars, dodging left to right to avoid from having to reduce her velocity. Without much difficulty, she stole a glance at her overly large watch that dangled at her wrist. Having replaced an inner damage that it once had, the timer discerned that she had ten minutes left. Deciding that she needed to accelerate even more, her gloved-covered hand nudged the handle bar, causing the motorcycle to thrust forward. The front wheel shoved up into the air, tilting the vehicle diagonally for a minute, before falling back down on the ground. And with a thunderous 'vroooooom,' it sped off.  
  


Maneuvering and maintaining great control, Karve ended up in an enclosed neighborhood. She slowed down as she reached a gated fence. With a squeak, a familiar tepid and unenthusiastic voice broke over the silence.   
  
  
  


"The Hellock Garage, what the hell do you want?"  
  


Karve wanted to laugh even though she had come here many times before, and had heard that enough to know that it won't change. She should be used to the un-welcoming greeting but each time seemed more amusing than the last.   
  


"If you really want to drive away potential customers, you should've put up a sign saying 'get lost.'"   
  


"Thanks for the unwanted advice, stranger. Get in," the masculine voice said.   
  


The metal gate started rising upward unlike normal gates that goes horizontally. Karve slipped in swiftly when only a mere second later, the gates closed down again. There were all kinds of cars inside and they varied to no limit. Motorbikes, jeeps, hummers, race cars, low riders,...you name it, they got it. Karve took a left when she went in, passed the eradication area, then turned a right from the booster depot and stopped at the intermission department. With a tap of her wand, the engine shut down and she hopped off. Karve removed the helmet she had on and placed it on top of the duffle bag before heading toward a shabbylooking office.   
  


"Come to cause trouble, Deith?" said the same masculine voice she heard.   
  


"It depends, Hellock," she replied, slowly turning around.   
  


The man stood at about 6' 8', a very rough beard covered his chin and face. He had short army-cut kind of hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore a mud green colored t-shirt over his well-toned body and a baggy mercenary pant. He has a dog tag hanging around his neck, with a cigar in his mouth, giving him the perfect image of a military lieutenant.   
  


"Depends? Not in my garage, you won't," he said bluntly. "So, what possessed you to come down here to my junkyard?"   
  


"That," said Karve, gesturing to the motorcycle.  
  


Hellock went over to the black motorcycle to examine its authenticity. After circling around it for a bit and checking the tires, the coat, the headlights, and other parts, he had this smug smile on his face.  
  


"A Xarion design of the 1916 Black Stallion, impressive. Very impressive. I don't think I've seen one for years. So, what do you me to do with it? Seems like you fixed it all up yourself."  
  


"Of course. I just want you to store it for me for a couple of days. Someone will pick it up."  
  


"That's not like you Deith, letting people handle your bikes. But if you're sure, I have no problem with storing it. It'll give me some time to disintegrate it to study the engine and put it back together," said Hellock.  
  


"No you won't. You're not taking anything apart from the Black Stallion. I will come back and kill you myself if you dare. Secondly, it's not for me. This ride is a friend's," she said calmly but menacingly.   
  


"Got you loud and clear, protect it or die. Anything else, Princess?"  
  


Karve grunted.   
  


"Yeah, actually there is one more thing."   
  


She walked over to the duffle bag perched on the back of the motorcycle and opened it. She took out the laptop and shoved it into Hellock's hands. He held it with one hand like it was a piece of paper and rubbed his beard.   
  


"Is this another one of those muggle stuff? You gotta stop trying to teach everybody about it just because of your muggle descent."  
  


"Don't worry, I gave up on that long ago, because some whiny military-looking guy almost burned down his own garage with his own cigar in frustration."  
  


"I was not whiny! Just because I don't understand that e-may thingy."  
  


"Yep...not whiny at all," she said sarcastically. Karve reached into her pocket and took out a piece of paper. It's good that I taught someone else who does get it. Just deliver it to this address," she said, handing him the paper.   
  


"Yo man, the badass is out!"  
  


"Who cares?"  
  


"Don't we know 'im?"  
  


Karve followed the voices to a tent full of grease covered men. They were all hanging near the TV with a beer in their hands. Hellock decide to see what was going on too and they stopped short in front of the television which was showing WWN, Wizarding World News.   
  


"Hey! PIPE DOWN!" said Hellock to his co-workers.   
  


They all fell silent...except for the sound of the news channel.   
  


"We have breaking news brought to you by the WWN. Just moments ago, Sirius Black, who has been imprisoned for thirteen years, accused of killing muggles and a wizard is finally free. He is being released by the decree of the Ministry of Magic. Lets go to Lauran who's live at the courtroom where things were heated just minutes before. Lauran..."   
  


"Thank you, Sera. We are live at Azkaban court..."   
  


Karve discretely walked out of the tent. She grabbed the duffle bag from the back of the Stallion and left for a certain garage. When she stopped in front of a sliding steel door, she took out her wand.   
  


"Ecado!"   
  


The door started moving. It opened slowly, revealing another vehicle inside. There, right before her eyes was a silver motorcycle shining brightly by the reflecting sunlight. It was a Vexion design, a 1918, one of a kind, Blade Flight. She walked over to it in awe. Trust Hellock to keep your vehicle like the last time you've seen it. The man can be a grouch but he knows his cars. The Blade Flight looked as if it was brand new, it has small triangular 'side wings' near the back on both sides to help it go twice the speed then it should. Karve admired it before hopping on and starting the engine. It then roared to life reminding her how much she missed riding it. Putting the duffle bag securely in the back, she kicked up the break, lifted her foot from the ground and hit the gas. She was heading towards the outer gate when she heard a voice call after her.   
  


"Deith, leaving so soon?!! Where's my thank you?!" yelled Hellock.   
  


"Thank you!!" Karve yelled back.   
  


"And wear a damn helmet!!"   
  


"Alright!"   
  
  
  


She took a left than a right and ended at the entrance. The gate she entered from opened up and she took one good look back at the garage.  
  


"Well done, Lupe."   
  


She took off with a 'vrrrooom,' driving to a place only she would know.  
  
  
  


^Azkaban Courtroom^   
  


"Remus!!" yelled Sirius happily.   
  


The guards uncuffed his wrist and Sirius rushed over to Remus and they shared a brotherly hug.   
  


"Thank you, Moony!"  
  


"Don't thank me, thank Karve. She's the one that made this happen," said Remus.   
  


"Yeah, I gotta find her! Damn! Can you believe it?! I'm free! I'm finally free!" said Sirius, not caring if there were people everywhere.   
  


"Yes, you are," said Remus, almost overwhelmed by Sirius' cheerfulness.   
  


"Well, congratulation Sirius. Wisely live out the rest of your life," said Dumbledore who just joined them.   
  


"Thank you Dumbledore, for everything you've done to help Harry and me," said Sirius.  
  


Dumbledore chuckled.   
  


"Not a problem at all. I'm delighted that I could be of assistance," said Dumbledore.   
  


"Padfoot, what do say we get out of here?" asked Remus.   
  


"Yeah, let's do that cause you know what...I hate this place...so much."  
  


"Yeah, I'm sure. Um..any ideas on how to get pass those reporters that mysteriously appeared out of no where?"   
  


"Moony, they're reporters. They show up with a poof! That's what they do! We can't figure them out. Ok,...uh...we can't apparate from here, that's out of the question. Moony, let's just go through the front. I don't really care anymore."   
  


"Are you crazy?! They'll rip us apart," said Remus.  
  


"Moony, you're overreacting."   
  
  
  


^Outside the Courtroom^  
  


The mob of reporters from news stations, newspapers circled around them like a gang of lions stalking their prey.   
  


"Mr. Black, how do you feel?"   
  


"Oy," said Sirius exasperated.   
  


"Since when do you say oy?" asked Remus.   
  


"I don't. That's how bad this is!" said Sirius.  
  


"Yes, how did you do it?"  
  
  
  


"What are you going to do now?"   
  


"Uh, I'm great," replied Sirius, but he couldn't do it fast enough since about a million questions were thrown at him altogether.  
  


Remus was getting questions too.   
  


"How does it feel to be a hero?!"   
  


"I'm not a h-" said Remus in mid-sentence when another question was thrown at him.   
  


"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Lupin! Can you tell us about the photo?"   
  


Sirius was pushing slowly from the crowd, no, a huge mob.   
  


"Future plans?"   
  


"Not yet!" answered Sirius hastily.   
  


"Am I?!" yelled Remus, right behind of Sirius.   
  


"Are you what?!" replied Sirius.   
  


"Overrating?! Didn't I warn you- Ahh! Please, get off my foot!!" said Remus.   
  


"Sorry for not listening. My fault!" said Sirius, laughing at Remus who was trying to hide the pain caused by being stepped on the foot by an overweight reporter.  
  


After twenty minutes being stuck in a mob, they finally made it pass the Azkaban gate where they were able to apparate.   
  
  
  


"Who allowed them all in here?" questioned Remus.   
  


"Someone that seriously hates us," said a tired Sirius. He turned to the crowd, a sad mistake, because he felt hundreds of flashes, blinding his sight.   
  


"My place?" asked Remus, out of breath.  
  


"Your place," Sirius confirmed, just as out of breath.   
  


Then they were gone.   
  
  
  


^Remus' House^  
  


"I'm going to take a shower," said Sirius.   
  


"Suit yourself," replied Remus.   
  


Wasting not a minute more, he headed straight for the stairs. When he was on the second floor, he walked into the guest room where Remus kept some of his things. The room wasn't neat, there were things lying around, things that didn't seem like something Remus' own. Sirius ignored his surroundings and went towards the closet. There, he found a few pieces of clothing that belonged to him, but he stopped when he found a robe with the Hogwart's logo on it. It must be Harry's, he thought. He didn't want to think about Harry, or his condition, at least not at the moment. It hurts to know that your godson's suffering and there was nothing else you can do to make it better. It hurts when you don't know if everything's going to be alright.   
  


Shaking the thoughts from his head, he grabbed his clean clothing and went into the bathroom for a brief cold shower. He was relieved when he was done showering, because the water was hurting his wounds. They stung badly as it touches the open cuts and bruises. He dried himself carefully to avoid from aggravating the wounds to bleed. Then he stood in front of the mirror, half-naked with only his pant. For the first time in a while, he got a good look at his own reflection. He knew he looked horrible. Rubbing the side of his face, he felt the rough surface of stubble and beard there. His skin was also a pale color due to his nonexistent exposure to the sun. His body was slender and could do well with more muscle. His eyes tired, with dark bags under them, and his hair was too long for his liking.   
  


He opened a cabinet near him and took out a razor. Sirius utilized a good five minute applying shaving cream, and getting rid of the beard that did his face no justice at all. It hid his kind features, making him look close to something of a savage. It also made him look older than he really is. He was happy to shave it off his face. When he was done, he hurriedly went down the stairs where Remus was sitting in front of the T.V.   
  
  
  


Remus looked up briefly at Sirius.   
  


"No beard. You look better," comment Remus, returning his gaze to the news.  
  


"Thanks."  
  


"Hey look, we're on the news...," said Remus absentmindedly.   
  


The mood in the room became considerably heavier than before when Sirius didn't reply. Instead he stood there, dreading and wanted to see his godson at the same time. He hadn't heard from others if the potion worked out well, and quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out either. Remus stood up moments later, shutting off the television. He reached for a jacket on the sofa next to where he sat and tossed it to Sirius.   
  


"Come on, I'll take you," said Remus, knowing exactly who Sirius was thinking about.   
  


Remus headed to the door, but stopped when Sirius made no moves to follow him.   
  


"Aren't you coming?" asked Remus.   
  


Sirius avoiding his gaze, looking down at the wooden floor.  
  


"Maybe..." Sirius sighed.  
  


"Maybe what?" asked Remus, confused.   
  


"...I shouldn't go," finished Sirius.   
  


"What?!"   
  


"I said, maybe I shouldn't go," repeated Sirius, knowing very well that Remus heard him the first time.   
  


"Shouldn't go? What are you talking about?" asked Remus, a bit annoyed.   
  


"I-"  
  


Sirius didn't finish, because at that moment, there was the sound of something lighting up on fire.   
  


"What-"   
  


"Wait here," said Remus. "It's from the fireplace in my room."  
  


He rushed up the stairs, going three steps at a time. Sirius waited downstairs as Remus disappeared into his room. He could hear voices, one being Remus' and the other, he wasn't sure. Ten minutes later, Remus finally came back down. Sirius had taken a seat on the sofa while waiting and he looked as if he was falling asleep.   
  


"So, who was that?" asked Sirius, sleepily.   
  


"Eh...that was Dumbledore," replied Remus.   
  


"Oh. What did he say?"   
  


"It's...Harry. He's..."   
  


^A/N 2:HA! HA!!!! (Evil laugh) Sorry, really, really couldn't resist such a good cliffhanger. So, our beloved Sirius is freed. Hope all the Padfoot admirers enjoyed that. (I know I did!) I was wondering, does anyone actually check the status that's in my profile? Oh, and review! I already have a few pages of the next chapter done...hehe...Harry's fate is next. Also, I want to let anyone that cares to know that I've changed my e-mail. You can see it in my profile. Due to the e-mail change, I hope I got everyone that has asked to be on my e-mail list. If you didn't get a e-mail for this update and you've asked to be on the list, or if you want to be on the list, please leave it in your review. And now, I leave you with the poll results. (It might not be completely accurate but it's close because some of you gave two.)

Poll Result (Percentage): 

Which would you prefer?   
  
A. "A happily ever after" kind of ending=20% (It didn't dominate! Wow! Lol) 

B. "A half happy, half sad" kind of ending=23% (I expected this.)

C. "A really sad and makes you want to cry" kind of ending=11% (Hey, where are the sadists?!) 

D. "A Harry dies" ending=23% (Unbelievable. Anybody tell me why they want Harry dead?) 

E. "A things are ok and not great but we'll make it through" kind of ending=23% (Expected this, since it's sort of like B.)  


*Remember, the poll is only for amusement. Will not affect the real outcome of the fanfic.*

Wow, I didn't expect three ties. Anyways, there you go. LATER.


	62. Restless Night

A/N: Back again. I don't know what to say about this chapter. I seriously don't. Except that you'll see, maybe, a slightly different Sirius or not. I'm not sure. So, just read and tell me what YOU think about it. You don't know how hard it was to write this chapter. I rewrote it a couple of times and I still don't feel too confident about certain parts. I think it's mainly because I'm trying to kill myself over writing the emotional parts and trying to portray emotions that I haven't done before. So excuse me for any crappy thing I may have written. 

A few symbols for you to know:

[........] Occasional sentences will appear in these brackets. They're like little flashbacks. You'll see what I mean. And there are also for emphasis since I can't make the italics show up! 

*......* Those written within these stars are thoughts/sounds.   
  


Your replies:

mandie/snuffles- So, you like Harry. Well, me too. Hopefully he'll live, huh? (Well, I already know.) Just read and see what happens!

dweem-angel- Hehe...I know. Wouldn't be me if I didn't make them! 

ChristinaLupin01442- Paddy dear? Ok, you come up with the funniest stuff! Good thinking about the after damages, I've been thinking about those. So, we'll see. 

star-prancer- Your review sure caught my attention! Pure evil, eh? Anyways, you're welcome. Sirius deserves to be let out. Yeah, reporter...they bug me, for some reason *ahemRitaahemcoughSkeeterahem*. Lol. Glad you think Karve is cool. 

Alexandria Wood- Yes, unfortunately. Heh. That's why I love the internet, keeps a space between my cliffhanger-hating readers and me. :) Yup!

Someone Reading- ANIMAL CRUELTY! Just j/k. Can't have everything, can't we? At least we have a free Sirius, right? Why, thank you, gald you think I'm good with cliffhangers. It just comes natural. Lol. Well, it's my story. Since you take pleasure in reading, I take pleasure in cliffies. So, I think it's only fair. :) Ah, new story ideas...I might have some, don't know if I'll write it though. It's not developed enough. Alas, we shall see. But right now, let's just finish this one first. 

hi- dan-nab? Ok... Yeah, I know but you know it's worth it! (smiles innocently) Thanks for reading.

Giu- Thanks. Oh, you're still waiting for that? I don't really have any ideas for that one. I'm not even sure if I want to keep Blatant Mistake. I'll have to think about it, after I finish this of course. That's my top priority right now. 

Crystal,lily,james, and sirius- A sequel-that might happen, then again, I don't really know yet. So, just enjoy the story for now. 

A.Dee- Let me answer that: Hmm...A WHOLE LOT. Hehe, I just like them too much. But as I have said to another person, you get pleasure from my writing, and I get pleasure from the cliffhangers. Sounds fair, doesn't it? ;)

LenKenChel- Don't worry too much about it. Just read on, alright? 

I-love-sirius73- Thanks, glad you like it. Well, I have some idea why people want Harry dead from a first-hand Harry hater but I'll just leave it at that. 

Lady Arwen of Rivendell- I never said there's something wrong with Harry haters, I just don't understand where it streams from. But if you talk about Harry bashing, I think I do enough of that. Don't I? And thanks for loving my story!

Rainie- OH NO! Not that face! Umm, EarthStar, don't be so sure...oh and please don't do the hem hems cuz I hate that wretched woman! Pecentages aren't that bad...well, to me anyways but...ok....I'll shut up now. lol. 

A-rose-for-Padfoot- Thank you, I'm doing well. Well, we all need some happiness, so I guess Sirius being freed will do the job. Well, don't assume anything yet, and you're right, I just love to worry people...(hangs head down)...I can't help it! As for your P.S., I actually found out that I still have that mailbox and messenger, so I can still talk there. I just don't use msn anymore, aol is the one I have. 

Daughter of Black- Here it is! Maybe the length of this chapter will make you happy. 

Hermione want to be- Don't we all! Well, read on then!

Padfoot 16- Gotta tell ya, the madness will never end. It's just the way of life. Don't worry, when I said the polls are only for amusement, I meant it. I choose what I want (the advantage of being the writer). Sirius and Karve romance? Well, the story's closing to the end, so there won't really have space for that. But you may still see some more of them. I'll tell you one thing, they're close. Really close. ;) You never know...

Jania- Thanks for the review! You might not see Harry die. I sort of dread and want the end at the same time...but I'm glad you have that anticipation.   
  
Thanks to my beta: Ann

A/N 2: An advanced wishing from me to you all: Have a scary Halloween!! For those of you who still trick or treat, I hope you get loads of candy (hmm!). Oh, and enjoy this chapter. I've also forced myself to be nice by giving you such a long chapter, and NO cliffhanger. Can you believe it?! Gosh! Lol. See, I can drop the evil author thing sometimes. :) 

* * *

[CH 62]-Restless Night   
  


Silence. That's all there was...complete and utter silence. The atmosphere was sheer of anticipation, dripping of anxiousness, and the air smelt of tension. The sky outside was dark, coated with none but the light reflecting off the moon. There were no stars out tonight. There was no disturbance in the distance. The only sound heard was the loud pounding of footsteps in the stretched and empty hallway of the upper floors of St. Mungo's.   
  


"Stop. We're...here."   
  


They were both drained from the energy they exhausted to rush to their destination. Their breaths were heavy, short, and slow. Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat and regained his composure. Remus did too.   
  


"You ready?"   
  


After a moment of silence, he answered.   
  


"Yea."  
  


Remus nodded at his friend's response and gripped the nob, turning it slowly. Once opened, Sirius' breath was caught in his throat once again. Before him, Harry was covered by a pure white sheet, with a lurid aura around him. The way his body was positioned, the way his face showed of a pained expression, the lifelessness way he lay made Sirius froze in his tracks.   
  


He didn't want to see this.   
  


He couldn't even bear to perceive this image in his very mind, and in his very nightmares. He never told anyone about it, but he had nightmares of having to witness a dying Harry. What's worst is not how the images haunted him, but how frequent it occurred.   
  


Was his nightmare becoming a reality?  
  


Ever since Harry was put in the hospital, unconscious, it had torn at his heart to know that he couldn't be there to wake him up.   
  


"Sirius, would you care to come in?"  
  


Dumbledore's voice broke into his reverie and he recouped his awareness. Sirius just answered by stepping into the room. Remus closed the door behind him. The room was as dry as the emotions trapped in the room. Sirius noticed that Surlon was there as well, slumped down in a chair on the corner. Dumbledore's grim face stood afore the bed. Remus took the space at another corner of the small room, trying hard to withstand the awkwardness and tension present in the room.   
  


Sirius couldn't imagine what they were all feeling and he didn't care to. His emotions were so messed up that he couldn't, and wouldn't solicitude himself with what the others were going through. He couldn't because he felt the most painful ache than any one of them.   
  


Remus was the first to break the silence.   
  


"What- exactly is happening that you called us to come right away?"   
  


Sirius' ears perked up at the question, wanting to know the same thing. However, his hopes were short-lived when Dumbledore showed no sign of having good news to announce. Sirius was beginning to think that he was never meant to be happy, never meant to lead a life in which he would live out the good and the bad, equally. But all he seems to be living on, was the bad.   
  


He turned his attention back to the old wizard when a sigh came out of his mouth.   
  


"His soul's strength is fading," said Dumbledore.  
  


"And what does that mean?" asked Sirius sorely, as if anything he says regarding Harry, hurts.   
  


"It means that he's losing will, hope, and emotional strength. Harry's mind is rejecting this state of...torture. He's on the verge of giving up this fight,...this fight to keep his life," Surlon intervened.  
  
  
  
"W-"  
  


Surlon held up his hand to Sirius, gesturing that he'll explain further.   
  


"Healing does not only include the physical, but the psychological. If Harry does not have the will in his mind to fight through this, he will give up any hopes of ever waking up. If he does not want to live any longer, even with his healing body, it cannot overpower the mind. Without the willingness of his conscience, his body will die. No matter what potion, what cure, remedy or medication we come up with, they will all have no effect unless his mind accepts it. I'm afraid this is worst than any physical damage that he could ever have suffered."  
  


"So what do we do? We can't just stand here and let him kill himself!" said Sirius.   
  


"We have no choice. It is not our decision to make if Harry does not want to live this life anymore. Only he can fix the damage," said Dumbledore sadly.   
  


"So you're telling me that there is absolutely nothing we can do?!" asked Sirius, who had taken this time to drop down onto a chair by Harry's bedside.   
  


He ruffled his hair at frustration and in disappointment that Harry would want to give up on life so easily. It was true that maybe Harry was going through much worst than he could ever imagine, but he couldn't understand how anyone would just willing stop living.   
  


"You can talk to him," replied Dumbledore.  
  


"What?" asked Sirius, not quite sure how that would help.  
  


"Talk to Harry. Get to him before he gives up completely. He may be unconscious but that does not mean that he can't hear you. If you can convince him how nothing can compare to what he's giving up and how it's not worth it, then you might have a chance to bring him back," said Dumbledore.   
  


Sirius moved closer to Harry. Anything that can bring Harry back, he will try. He had tried too hard to keep Harry to let him go now. Sirius also knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he'd let James down, or worst yet, let himself down, as a godfather.   
  


"I want to speak to him, privately," said Sirius.   
  


The three of them looked reluctant.   
  


"Just for a while," added Sirius.   
  


"We'll be right behind the door," said Remus.   
  


The two of them followed Surlon out. Once Sirius saw Dumbledore closed the door, he took Harry's cold hands in his. He rubbed it softly, wishing that it wasn't so cold, so deathly. Sirius sighed deeply. He watched for a moment, glancing at Harry's slender chest--rises and fall weakly. It frightened him of how fragile and frail Harry looked, and it was scarier when his mind supplicated the suspicion that his godson's chest might stop rising and falling at any moment.  
  


In truth, he had never been so terrified in his entire life. Again, he sighed deeply, unsure of what to say, or what could possibly convince Harry that life is worth the trouble. But when a person can declare death on themselves, it was going to be hard to convince them otherwise. It's not something someone inconsiderately decides on, unless they so strongly feel that way. A decision like that can only be made from the burdens of extremely heavy affairs.   
  


So, how can anyone bring back that burning fire of desire for living to someone so determined and depressed, that no light can possibly survive in such a dark hole that viciously absorb anything hopeful and aspiring? This is almost as if putting yourself out in the cold to willingly let a dementor suck your soul from your body. And the most difficult thing is -- How can he bring hope to Harry when he had so little within himself? But he had to try, he had to.  
  


"Harry- there's something that I've never told anyone about, and I guess it won't hurt for you to know now. The truth is, I never wanted any of this. That is, to be a godfather, I didn't want that. Back then, I was almost convinced that I hate kids. But when you were born, I realized something."   
  


"I never hated kids, I just hated the burden that came along with it, as well as the responsibilities that I knew couldn't be avoided. And I didn't want to have to worry about another person when I can barely care for myself. And I didn't want to be vulnerable or get my heart broken when anything happens to you, because I cared."  
  


"It's just like being a father. When you love someone so much, it will hurt that much more when that person is in pain, and I was afraid of that. And here I am, a godfather. When your father asked me if I would like to hold you, I panicked. I kept thinking that I might do something stupid, like drop you or accidently knock your tiny head against the wall. But your mother insisted, so I took you into my arms."  
  


"I would never forget how that felt."  
  


"You were so small, so delicate looking, and...so innocent. All I could do was smile because you were looking at me with those dancing emerald green eyes, and when you grabbed my hand with your little fingers, I knew then that I would do anything I could to protect you, even if you're not my son. Then your parents asked me if I would be your godfather, well your mom asked, and your dad threaten that if I don't agree, he'd kick my arse."   
  


"And even though I knew he was just joking, and that I could've said no, I didn't. I didn't because...well, I don't even know for sure why. I just felt that I had to take on that responsibility. Maybe because you're my best friend's son, or maybe it was when you were staring at me with those pure eyes, that I felt the need to keep them pure from the corrupted society we live in."  
  


Sirius took Harry's hand in his and rubbed it gently.   
  


"I would never have imagined that I could love someone as much as I did now. When you came into my life, there was no turning back. I used to think that taking the position as your godfather was the biggest mistake of my life, because I didn't believe that I was godfather material. Being a kid myself, I wasn't responsible, I was always so carefree and didn't care for consequences for anything that I do."   
  


"But having you around changed me. There were times when you were still a baby, and you wouldn't stop crying. Just watching that, broke my heart. I swore that if your crying did that to me, what would I do when you really got hurt later on in your life? How would I handle it, whenever you were in pain?"  
  


He ran his hand over his face and ruffled his own hair in response to his stress. There was no other way to say that...he's in pain now, since Harry is too. He breathed in deeply after releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  


"The truth of the matter is, I still don't know how to handle this. I don't understand what exactly is it that I have to do. One thing I do know is that I can't lose you. Harry, I want you to know that you have been the only person who could make me feel so content."  
  


"If you didn't realize it, you are what keeps me going. Why? Because you look up to me like no one has before. You give me hope that I've done something useful in my life outside of all the times I've goofed around. You also count on me and trust me to be there when you need me, and that...makes me feel like I belong."   
  


"See, you are also the only person that can make me go all sappy-sounding," he joked sadly.   
  


He finally had to take his eyes off Harry. It was harder than he had thought possible, to look at Harry the way he is now-so unresponsive, as if nothing he said meant anything at all. To add to it, he really had no idea if Harry could really hear him. He was trying hard to suppress the other emotions that he was feeling. He thought about how he needed to stay calm for Harry's sake...but the problem was exactly that. Everything that he has been doing was for Harry's sake. Why?  
  


Sirius suddenly had a flash of anger in his eyes but it was hard to distinguish with all the other emotions he was going through. Was he cut out for this when he said yes to Lily and James? Was he? He wish he knew the answer to that question.   
  


Many would've known that this was not the time to show your frustration, nor was it the right time to be angry, but sometimes, control is hard to come by.   
  


[Everything that he has been doing was for Harry's sake. Why?]  
  
  
  
Because he loves his godson [that] damn much. He did, there was no doubt about that, but when you've done so much just to have your efforts wasted (by the one person you're doing this for)...now that,...that, was not a feeling that could be kept inside for too long.  
  


"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Harry. This hurts. More than you know. It hurts me even more to know that you're willing to just drop everything and go. It hurts that you didn't think about how it would effect the people that have cared for you and still do. It hurts even more to know that you can just leave me like that, after everything I've tried to do, just so we can finally...bond, just so I can have a chance to give you a better life than those muggle relative of yours, and perhaps even start a new beginning for you and me both. Believe me when I tell you how much I've tried to do what's best for you. I may never be able to give you the good life you could've had with your parents, but I'm willing to do my best."  
  


"It'll be empty if you leave. I know it. And that pain in my conscience will never go away if I let you sleep. But what do you do when it's not your choice? I'll just have to live with it, huh? Harry, you'll never fade from my mind, but I have to move on. And I can't if you're hanging around, without a sign of which way you'll go."  
  


"Change your mind, Harry. I-I don't...d-don't know if I can do this anymore,...to wait for whether you decide to wake up or just let yourself slip away from this world. It's killing me. I've been waiting for fifteen years and I don't want to wait any longer. We all have to make difficult decisions, and you have that dilemma right now. I can't make it for you. But you can."   
  


Sirius slowly stepped away, releasing the tight grip he had on the railing of the side of the bed. As he turn to walk away, he felt a small drop of tear fall from his eyes. He angrily wiped it away, knowing that he couldn't take back what he had said. He felt bad for not sympathizing with Harry more, but what is done is done. What's worst, is that deep down, he meant what he said. He was tired of waiting. Damn tired.  
  


When he was walking out, he took in one last look at Harry. Then he mournfully closed the door. Having finally shifted his eyes from the face of the door, he felt Remus' hand on his shoulder. Sirius whirled around to face his friend. Remus immediately picked up on the conflicted emotions in Sirius' sad eyes. It was almost scary to look at. Sirius brushed him off and moved away from Remus, not wanting sympathy or pity.  
  


"Padfoot...," said Remus, drawing each syllable of the word out, slowly and uncertainly.   
  


"Don't. I need to be alone," was all he said before storming off down the hall, leaving Remus, Surlon, and Dumbledore stunned.   
  
  
  


^Remus' House^  
  


When he left St. Mungo, Sirius apparated to the guest room in Remus' house. He went through his stuff and found a pack of cigarette hidden on the bottom of all his clothes. He hadn't smoked in years, but he always had a pack for emergencies. And this was way past an emergency.  
  


This was a crisis.   
  


Sirius was definitely down in mood. The moment he left Harry in that hospital room, he felt horrible. He lost control, and at the worst timing possible. He never meant to say those things at the end, about how he couldn't stand to wait anymore, and how Harry was the one hurting him when he didn't really know what Harry was possibly going through.   
  


'Some godfather I am,' he scoffed in his mind.   
  


He even wished that he regretted saying what he said, but he didn't actually regret those words. At least, they were true. It was how he felt, and there was truly nothing he could do to change how he felt about the situation, no matter how selfish those feelings were. His patience wore out, fifteen years was too long a time to wait. Too long.  
  


He just wanted to stop thinking about it for a moment. It seems like the emotion he's been most in touch with these days was worry, and he was sick of it.  
  


He held the pack of cig in his hands and went to sit in the chair behind the desk. That's when he noticed a black rectangular object right in the center, begging his eyes to see it. He took out his wand and made a small spark, lighting his cigarette. He kept it on the corner of his mouth as he opened what looks to be a laptop. This could only mean one thing...Karve left. Sirius was used to this. Every time Karve leaves, she has something for him, and an e-mail. This was the routine.   
  


Sirius couldn't help but sigh, everything is happening so fast. He was hoping that there was someone besides Remus who he could talk to, mainly Karve, who usually had good advice to give. If not, she'd still make him feel better in her own special way. Since that was not the case, his cigarettes will have to do, for now. Oh yeah, there's more where that came from. You'd be surprised.  
  


Putting 'the Harry issue' aside for now, he went online, then clicked on the 'mailbox' just as Karve taught him so many years ago. She thought it couldn't hurt to know another form of communication other than transmitting your head through the fireplaces and owl mail (which is turtle pace, as she would say). When he was in, sure enough, there was 1 new e-mail. Moving the mouse to the mail icon, he double-clicked it. The message was short, which was expected.  
  


Karve has never been much of a writer.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Subj: Xarion [Karve always used motorcycle model names for the subject]

Date: 5/1/97 12:15:00 AM

From: KdFlier@synis.net 

To: Stbiker@synis.net

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


Strider:  
  


Go to the Hellock Garage. I think you know where that is. There's something that belongs to you that you should take back. It took me hell and back to find it, but I did. It's in garage # 28, ask for the owner. Oh, and congrats on being a free man. I'll see you around...  
  


...if you're lucky.   
  


Karve  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Despite his gloomy mood, the letter lifted his spirits a little. Since there wasn't much else to do, maybe Karve's surprise will help him calm his nerves. He took an extra pack of cigarette out of nowhere and stuffed it in his leather jacket. He knew it wasn't good for his health, but right now, if cigarettes is what he needs to calm his nerves, then so be it.   
  


Sirius picked up his jacket and slipped it on. Giving the laptop not another notice, he left the room. When he was at the bottom of the stairs, he went to the kitchen. There, he grabbed a cold beers and minimized it so he could put it into his pocket. Then at the counter table, a communik caught his eyes. He knew it was his, but he didn't want it anymore, it held too many memories. Many of those, he had no incentive to revive. Nevertheless, he grabbed it and apparated to the Hellock Garage.   
  


The shadows followed his every step as he made his way out of the dark ally. Toward one end, he could here laughter from deep voices, the revving engine of vehicles pulling into park. He knew the scene well without having to see it. This was all too familiar...it was a chase-race after party. There were bikers all over, many getting drunk off their ass, no doubt.   
  


As he walked out of the obscure ally way, he could hear the loud music booming over the place, a few guys were off messing with some girls, and there was always a druggie corner where guys smoked weed, pot, anything illegal in the muggle world, you name it, it's there. Now he remembered why he never came to the garage at night, particularly on a chase-race after party. It's not because he didn't like to have fun, but this kind of fun, he wasn't the least bit interested in.   
  


It was the end of the ally way. All he has to do is cross the intersection and he'd reach the garage, but for some reason, something felt wrong, something felt out of place,...no matter how bad it was already. Sirius decided to ignore it and started to walk. He ceased his motions when he saw a group of ten guys on motorcycles stopping in front of the gates of the garage, their bike tires made a sound because of their hard debarking.   
  


The ten guys were all heavily muscled, clan in leather pants, and no sleeve black wife-beaters and some were in black robes. They all had black boots on as well. One more distinctive attribute he noticed was that they wore masks. All of them, except one. Keife Reamo. His old racing rivalry. The guy he hated almost as much as he did Snape, and now he might have to hate him even more.  
  


The gates opened for them, and the gang of bikers drove in, smoke trailing behind them. Sirius ran for the gates and slipped in just in time before it closed. He had to find those guys. Reason: They wore the same clothing as the guys that ambushed him at Azkaban. That just made Sirius madder. In fact, he was furious.   
  


Standing at the entrance, he saw the group of guys driving off to the right driveway. He began walking towards the opposite direction when someone tapped him on the back.   
  


"Hey man, where's your M-Bike?" the guy asked.   
  


M-Bike was short for motorcycle and that's the word they used there. At a party like this, you weren't welcome if you weren't a biker.   
  


Sirius turns around and faces a big guy that looked twice his size, who also looked kind of drunk. Sirius reached inside his pocket and took out the bottle of beer. It returned to normal size.   
  


"Here, take this and sit down somewhere where you won't fall flat on your arse, alright?" Sirius' voice rang out irritably.   
  


He handed the man the beer and walked right passed him. From then on, he kept his head low, not wanting to be recognized, simply because he was in no mood to deal with the attention. When he reached the intermission department, he had to walk over people that passed out on the floor or on their vehicles. Deciding to do nothing but ignore them, he went over to the office, where he'd hopefully find Hellock.   
  


When he saw no one, he took the initiative to let himself into the office even though it was lock. Not that locked doors has ever been a problem. Inside the small confinement,there was a wooden desk off on one side, and above it was a bulletin board with labels and keys. Bunch of them. Thousands. Sirius remembered the number Karve gave him, it was garage #28. It took him no more than a minute to find the right key. And when he did, he left straight for the garage.   
  


Inserting the key into the lock, the garage door clicked opened. It rose up slowly, and he found that his mouth went dry. Under the moonlight, his old M-Bike's black coat was shining brightly. It looked brand new. Slowly approaching it, he softly ran his finger over the seat to the front of it. He haven't seen it for years, but now was not the time to admire it.   
  


Swiftly, he climbed onto the Xarion and started the engine with a tap of his wand. Making it roar a few times, he kick up the break and sped off toward the direction of the masked men and Keife Reamo.   
  


The driveways were jam-packed and crowded. He couldn't drive that fast, and people began to notice him. Some were staring with interest, some were of respect, and some...were scared. Many of them eventually moved out of the way and Sirius took advantage of that, despite all those eyes that were staring at him. Then, he stopped at where the group was.   
  


They all had their backs to Sirius who hadn't got off his M-Bike. Everyone was watching him, wide with anticipation. Something was about to happen, and they can all feel it. 

  
  


When Sirius got off the Xarion, his presence was still undetected by the group of men. From the looks of it, they had all drank a lot already, which Sirius didn't mind much.   
  


Closer and closer he got to the gang of guys, and angrier and angrier he got.   
  


What if they were the ones that were behind Harry's illness?  
  


What if they were the ones who's trying to kill Harry? And him possibly?  
  


What if they were the ones that cost him to be so miserable like he was now?   
  


They'll pay, that's what.   
  


*When I'm done with them, they'll wish they have never crossed paths with me.*   
  


Oblivious to the rage-filled man behind them, they kept on drinking and enjoying themselves. Without a notice, the masked guys were hauled across the driveway, knocked against nearby garage doors. Everyone became silent to watch the scene. The only one who still hadn't a clue what was going on was laughing drunkenly. When he finally realized that his buddies were gone, it was too late.   
  


"Hey fellas, we a-ain't...hah- done y-yyet."   
  


"They are now," said Sirius menacingly.   
  


He grabbed the guy by his neck collar to face him.   
  


"Do you remember me, huh Reamo?"   
  


*Hiccup.* "N-no..*hiccup*..'ou the 'ell..*hiccup*...are yu?" he replied, slurred.  
  


"Look closely. Who do you think I am?"  
  


"I-I-...*hiccup*...don kno...*hiccup*"   
  


"Does Black ring a bell?"  
  


Suddenly and abruptly, Reamo's eyes went wide, as if his drunkenness was only a false pretense. He tried to pull away, but Sirius' grip on him was much stronger than any strength he could muster up in his present state. In fact, he was almost thankful that he was being held up since he knew he couldn't stand. If only the grip he was in wasn't so tight.   
  


"I see you're not so drunk after all. Good, cause I have a bone to pick with you."   
  


"No!" he gasped out, horrified. "I don' wan' nothin' to do with ya!"   
  


Instead of letting go, Sirius pulled on Reamo's collar even harder. He was on the verge of choking the man.   
  


"But you already have something to do with me. What's the matter? If you're so sure that you did nothing, then why are you so afraid?"  
  


"You a murderer, that's why!"   
  


"Haven't you heard? I'm innocent. But you,...I'm not so sure about that."  
  


"Leave me 'lone!"  
  


Ignoring his pleads, Sirius dragged Reamo's dizzy form towards his Xarion. Then he lifted him onto the back of the seat. Everyone was watching, but nobody dared to do anything. Sirius went around to the left side of his motorcycle and found the small poach attached to it. While keeping an eye on the Reamo who's slumped on the seat, too weak to even get off, Sirius took out a thick fifty-inch rope out.   
  


He then used his wand to tie the man's feet to the back of his vehicle until it was extra tight. When it was done, he pushed Reamo back roughly, making his spine bend back, with his head nearly touching the tire, and his arms helplessly swinging around in the air as if he was searching for something to pull him back up.   
  


"Reamo, we're going to go for a drive. You know, like old times, except this time, you'll be riding with me."  
  


"Gascius!"   
  


A cloth appeared over Reamo's mouth, muffling the noise he's making.   
  


"We can talk later...at a more...private area," said Sirius, overcome with fury.   
  


Then Sirius got on his motorcycle as well, and with a swift wave of his wand, the engine revved to life.  
  


"Watch your head," he warned.   
  


Hearing this, Reamo knew that this was no joke. Sirius will drive off with him half dangling on the back of the M-Bike. Suddenly, he became very, extremely scared. He used all the strength he had to keep his body above the wheels, knowing that it can do more damage than he could imagine. Sirius, without further warning, took off towards the gates to the garage.   
  


"HMMM!!"   
  


Sirius could hear Reamo's muffled screams behind him but he didn't care. He's going to be fine for now since Sirius did put a spell to kept Reamo's head from being cut off by the back tire of his motorcycle, but he didn't know that...   
  


When they finally stopped, they were at a place that looked much like a park. Sirius got off first, and Reamo gave a sigh of relief. After the fresh air he received from the night wind, he was very much awake. Using his wand, Sirius untied the ropes, letting Reamo drop to the grassy ground. He waited for him to get on his feet.   
  


"Move," said Sirius pointing his wand at the guy, ushering him toward a lake.   
  


Snapping out of his reverie, it finally dawned on him where his old rivalry took him, and he stopped moving.   
  


"I said, keep moving. If you don't, I'll kill you right now. I swear I will."   
  


So, he did. Unwillingly.   
  


When they reached the edge of the lake, Sirius moved his wand to Reamo's throat at a distance.   
  


"You can take off the cloth. Don't speak until I tell you to. Understand?"   
  


He nodded, and took the cloth from his mouth.  
  


"W-"  
  


"I said, don't speak."   
  


He closed his mouth.   
  


"I know you were behind what happened to me in Azkaban. I was surrounded by your group of masked guys.   
  


["We knew you would be out and about this easily when you have to..."]  
  


["I don't believe we've met," said Sirius coldly.]  
  


"Your guys were ambushing me because I was trying to save Harry."  
  


["Really? How disappointing. You've forgotten my voice already, I'm to blame for not visiting you. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tell me, how did you end up in this dump yourself? Is this because you come here so often that you can't bear to not live here like the rest of the people that you've thrown in here? My, how things change when you've been gone.]  
  


He clutched his fists harder as he remembered that day.  
  


["Strong words for a man at our mercy-"]  
  


["I AM at nobody's mercy! Especially not to a son of a bi-"]  
  


"You must be behind Harry's condition, aren't you?!"  
  


"No...no, it wasn't me!" Reamo pleaded.  
  


[*SMACK!*]  
  


[The impact of a slap caused Sirius head to swing to one side. He could taste his own blood and knew that his lip was busted.]  
  


"You're lying!"   
  


"I swear I'm not!"   
  


["I think it'll do you good to cooperate with us. We could do so much chaos to the people around you if you don't.]  
  


"I don't believe you."  
  


[You see, we know more about you than you think. We know your friends, your enemies, your dearest possessions, even your past, and lastly, your godson.]  
  


[What a weakness," he said tauntingly.]  
  


["You won't touch him!"]  
  


He became so angry that he disregarded the wand. It fell onto the ground as he landed a punch to Reamo's face, immediately breaking his nose.   
  


"It was you! That masked man that spoke was you all along, wasn't it?!"   
  


Sirius pinned him to the ground, punching him a few more times.   
  


"WASN'T IT?!! ANSWER ME!"  
  


"Yes, it was me! Alrigh?! But I didn't plan it! I was just a pawn in it!"   
  


"Then who?! Who told you to go kill my godson?! Who ordered to give him poison?! WHO?!"   
  


"I don't know!"   
  


"Tell me the TRUTH!" said Sirius, his hands wrapped around Reamo's neck.   
  


"I TOLD YA, I DON'T KNOW! I got the order from an unnamed letter, then it burned up after I read it!"   
  


Sirius then pulled both him and Reamo up. For some reason, he believed him.  
  


"This doesn't get you off the hook. You were a part of it. You still tried to kill my godson, and you might succeed! Why?"   
  


Reamo, suddenly became angry too.   
  


"Why?! Because you were always beating me. Always. I was sick of it. You take all my glory, and everything I had. I raced as a living for my life, but you, you only raced for fun. I could've had a better life if you didn't take over as the best racer there is. I hate you. I hate what you have that should've been mine!"   
  


"So you go and try to kill my godson?! No, that's not a reason! Money and glory is not the same as a human life!"   
  


Feeling even angrier than before, he pushed Reamo hard, shoving him closer to the lake. Seeing this, Reamo went back to desperately pleading.   
  


"No, please! I'm sorry!"   
  


"Sorry doesn't cut it!"   
  


He grabbed Reamo's neck again, and this time he picked him up (since he was a short and light weighted guy) over the lake.   
  


"Please! Don't throw me in there!" he continued to plead.   
  


This lake was no ordinary lake. In fact, it was the called the "never-ending lake." That's because this lake has a whirlpool hole in the middle, anything that falls into it will keep falling...forever, and they will never be able to resurface. For years, people have dumped things that they never wanted to see again down this lake.  
  


"He's all I have, you bastard," said Sirius, his voice cracking.  
  


"And you're taking him away from me. You're not getting off for this," he continued, with Reamo's life in his hands.   
  


"You don't want to do this! You'll be a murderer!" Reamo reasoned.   
  


"Does it matter? I have nothing else to lose. Nothing," Sirius replied.   
  


His voice was oddly calm for such a situation that Reamo became very sorry for what he did, and scared at the same time. Someone so calm can be even more dangerous than someone that's not.   
  


"You don't deserve to live if you're willing to take a life," said Sirius.   
  


His hands began to tremble because of the weight of Reamo's body. His grip on the man's neck collar was slipping.  
  


"Please...p-please. You don't want to do this."   
  


"Don't I?"  
  


"You know your godson wouldn't want you to kill, especially because of him."   
  
  
  
"How would you know?" Sirius asked bitterly. "How the hell would you know?! You don't even know him!"   
  


His hands were trembling even harder. Reamo whimpered in fear.   
  


"You're r-right. I-I don't know him. But you do, can you really asked yourself if Harry would want you to kill? He wouldn't. You would just be another death eater! Killing people! Taking lives! Is that-AHH!"   
  


Sirius couldn't hold on any longer. He thought about what Reamo said, and surprisingly he was right. He still remember the night he met Harry. 

  
  
  
  


Harry wouldn't let him kill Peter, even if he did kill his parents. Sometimes he really couldn't understand how Harry could be so rational about it. If he were Harry, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing Peter with his own hands.  
  


He couldn't do this. Not to Harry.   
  


Quickly, letting his instinct and reflexes kick in, he managed to grabbed Reamo's hand before he fell completely into the lake.  
  


"Hold on!" he yelled.   
  


He struggled for a while before finally pulling Reamo back onto solid ground.   
  


"Tha-"  
  


"Shut up. I didn't do it for you. I did it for Harry."   
  


Sirius walked over to his motorcycle and picked up the wand he dropped earlier. Then he muttered something before turning back to Reamo.   
  


"You know you're not getting off this easy," said Sirius.   
  


"This easy?! I was almost killed!" he cried.   
  


"And you would've been if you weren't so bloody lucky."   
  


Few seconds later, two men appareted right in front of them. They were aurors.   
  


"Arrest him. He's one of the guys that tried to kill Harry Potter. The rest of them is probably still at the Hellock's garage," Sirius told them.   
  


One of the auror went over to restraint Reamo, while the other spoke to Sirius.   
  


"We will take him in for now. If you want to press charges, this will need to be settle in court. So, you are pressing charges?"   
  


"Yes."   
  


"Alright. We'll contact you in a few days."   
  


Sirius nodded. When they were gone, he went back over to the edge of the lake and sat down. From his pocket, he took out the old communik. Staring at it, he remembered the time when he hoped and hoped to hear Harry on the other side while he was captive at the temple by Voldemeort. This was a memory he'd rather forget. Sirius lifted his arm to throw the communik into the lake but before he could do it...  
  


"Sirius! Sirius, are you there?!" the voice boomed out.   
  


"Moony, since when do you still use the communik?"   
  


"Since I looked everywhere for you and couldn't find you!"   
  


"I had to take care of some business."   
  


"I don't care what you're doing, get down here now."   
  


"No. I don't want to. Look, I just want to be alone."   
  
  
  
"Well, you can be alone later!"   
  


"W-"   
  


"Shut up! Damnit, listen to me, Harry is stirring. You need to be here."   
  


"Bullshit."   
  


"Padfoot, can you be more reasonable?! It's me, Remus. I wouldn't lie about something like this."  
  


"..."   
  


"Sirius?"   
  


"I'll be right there," he said, in disbelieve.   
  


It better be true, because another lie...  
  


...will undoubtedly shatter...  
  


...the restless conscience of...  
  


...Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
^A/N: NOT THE END! Just making sure than no one mistakes it as so because there's still some left. I think an epilogue is next. Stay tuned. Be sure to review, tell me what you think. Thanks. (In disbelieve that there is no real cliffhanger!) 

P.S. For those of you who used to talk to me on msn, you still can (I just found out). So...yeah. That's it. 

Fun Little Poll:

What do you think of Karve?

A. I think she is the coolest female character ever!

B. I think she's ok.

C. I think she sucks!

D. I think she should be perfect for Sirius! (Wink, wink!) 

E. Love how mysterious she is. 

[Choose more than one if you like! Actually, choose all that applies.] 

^Speaking of Karvelie Deith, there's still a bit more about her at the end. So, if you like Karve, then good, cause it's not the last you'll see of her. Hint: Past Secret.


	63. Past Eradication

A/N: Evil Author here. It's been a while. I know. I didn't meant for it to take this long but endings are tricky. Especially since I'm writing two. My plan isn't exactly working out as I wanted them to. For one thing, I have not finish the other ending. Even though I said I would be when I post the first ending. But since when does things always go as you've plan? I'm now having a bit of a writer's block on the other ending, and that probably won't come out as I've said, which is suppose to be a week after posting this (Science Project). Anyway, I had some difficulties. First of all, I had doubts. In the early stage of writing this story, I had an ending all planned. I knew how exactly I want the story to end. Then as time progress, another idea for an ending popped up. Sometimes, too many ideas is not a good thing. So, when I started writing the endings, I became confused on which one I wanted more. My first idea or the second? So, you are going to find out now which one I chose. And please do not dis the chapter just because it's not the ending that you wanted to read. There should be no reason for that anyways, since I'm writing the other one. Voice you opinion with reason. I've worked/working hard for both endings. 

One more thing, I will not do the replies since there's the votes, the comments...etc., and it'll just be confusing for me to reply. I will reply to this chapter's reviews in the other ending. I hope you all read them both, and review. So, without further ado...I give you the original ending.

Warnings: Mild language, emotional scenes :) (Be ready to smile or cry)

* * *

[CH 63]-Past Eradication   
  
The tires squealed in protest as it staggered to an abrupt stop. The slick semblance of shade overshadowed the dim kindle of the parking space. He stepped off of his raindrop-ridden motorcade and landed his foot near a puddle of water that ensued from a sudden heavy downpour. And with that, his figure was soaked. Having his jacket and pant attach itself onto his skin, he felt a shiver creep up his spine, making his temperature drop. Then after cutting off the engine of his vehicle -the only sound that perturbed the deafening silence- he found his physical-self moving towards the light ahead.   
  


The rustling of leaves coerced by the leftover cool air made him feel uneasy. He could also recognize the sounds that were made from the impact of the soles of his own shoes as it pounded onto the hard asphalt. Darkness loomed over him, but he only walked faster. Water splashed under his feet, soaking his already drenched shoes, and he soon realized that he was no longer walking.   
  


Faster and faster, he felt his legs carry him. Harder and harder did his heart pounded against his chest. He could fool others but he could not to himself. He was scared shitless and he damn well knew it. And when he finally reached the entrance of the busy medical institute (even at three A.M. in the morning)-St. Mungo's, he was torn. His mind told him to not go a step further but his heart, despite the emotional pain, told him to go.   
  


Predominantly, his heart won.   
  


The next second went by in a blur. He felt as if he had lost control of his own body the moment he dashed off towards the fireplace. His mind seemed to be haywire and he nearly knocked a couple of people off their feet or wheelchair in some cases. However, even that didn't cause to be immense enough to make him slow down. And to stop was just a useless thought to even consider. Quickly, he reached the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of the special powder, and purposely ignored the hospital staff that called after him. When he finally reached the top floor, he was greeted by silence once again. The deathly silence. It was so deathly quiet that it irked him. Losing his objective for a second, he rushed down the hallway before finally stumbling into Harry's room...which was already opened.   
  


His eyes immediately landed on the empty bed where no body was sprawled upon it.   
  


*Maybe they moved Harry because he's woken up!! That must be w-*  
  


Squinting darkly, he distress grew when he suddenly noticed that everyone was still in the room, *everyone but Harry...*  
  


He couldn't compress his growing apprehension, noticing not only their presences, but the dark grim expression on their faces.   
  


"W-what is going on? Where's Harry? Is he awake?!" Sirius spoke, a quiver in his voice.   
  


Remus looked down at his friend's question as if he hadn't heard a single word said. Surlon stared out the window, unable to even acknowledge his presence in the room, and Dumebledore...he gave Sirius this far-off look and for the first time, shown unsureness...  
  


"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?!"  
  


At this, Dumbledore seem to have abandoned his previous demeanor and returned to his usual comforting calm aura.   
  


"Sirius, it is difficult t-"  
  


"Please Albus, just...tell me. It's can't be any worst than...just-"   
  


Unable to finish his sentence, he hanged his head low, afraid that tears would begin to flow. Seeing this, it made it harder for Dumbledore to say what he had to say.   
  


"Harry...has not change...his final decision," the headmaster whispered.   
  


"H-"  
  


What can anyone say after hearing a news such as this? Nothing. There is nothing that can be said for it.   
  


"He is with the doctors. They are performing the precautionary options. However, I must say, sadly, that any action they take will make no difference."  
  


Sirius sank down onto one of the chairs laid out in the room. His face became pale as the color was drained from him. This is what happens when you keep your hopes up, which is to deepen the impact of the disappointment that is to come. He felt useless as he was once again played the fool. Why must life play with him like this? He wish he knew...  
  


Dumbledore allowed him this moment of silence before he spoke again. He discourse softly and precariously so as to be careful not to break what's left of Sirius outer shield with his very words.  
  


"The fire has dawned on you now, Sirius."  
  


Sirius kept his eyes to the ground. He expected some sort of comfort, explanation, anything but what Dumbledore just said.   
  


"It is another obstacle that has come to test you of your greatest strength, or, your greatest weakness. We must never forget that everything happens for a reason, though we might not see it just yet."  
  


"Reason? Reason?! You're telling me that there's a bloody good reason that Harry is to die?! I don't believe it. I-I won't!"  
  


"Oh, but you will, in time. Whether you like it or not. There may not be a single entity in the world that can ease and be rid of all your sorrows, but you cannot judge fate until you realize what it has done and is doing for you."  
  


"You will understand," said Dumbledore solemnly.  
  


Sirius hated what Dumbledore dared to say. It made no sense to him. Losing Harry made no sense to him. How he will ever understand why fate is doing this to him, to Harry, he didn't want to know. Because whatever the lesson this incident is suppose teach, it will never be able to justify Harry's misfortune.  
  


Just then, a man in blue uniform rushed into the room. All of the faces lifted their heads to see what this was about.   
  


"Mr. Black?" he asked.   
  


Sirius got up from the chair to look at the man with his piercing eyes.   
  


"What is it?" Sirius replied.  
  
  
"You must come with me right now. Mr. Potter has asked for you!"  
  


"He's awake?"   
  


"Please, I'll explain on the way."   
  


Sirius nodded. He looked back at Remus, Surlon, and Dumbledore and saw that they weren't coming. Dumbledore nodded at him, and he took off after the man.  
  


-----------------------------

The room was eerie. Not because there were men in gray attire bustling around. Not because there was this weird beeping noise ringing through his ears. Not because the room was very dark that if it weren't for the single lightbulb hanging over their heads, the place would be in complete darkness. No, and it was not because the walls weren't exactly normal walls either. It was eerie because of what was laying in the middle of the room, looking dead to the world. Yet, his eyes were opened with a physiognomy that couldn't be read.   
  


Sirius stepped forward and took the hand that Harry stretched out to him. It was so painful to watch. Harry was as pale as a ghost.  
  


"Sirius..." he gasped out.   
  


"Harry. Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Why won't you listen to me?"   
  


"I-I list-lis- You-"  
  


"Hold on, don't speak."   
  


Sirius called one of the doctors over and asked if there was anyway that they can do to help Harry speak better. The doctor nodded and came back a minute later with a bottle of cream white liquid. Sirius took it and told Harry to open his mouth before he poured it in.   
  


"Better?" Sirius asked gently.   
  


"Much," said Harry, his previous speaking difficulty seem to have vanished.   
  


Sirius looked at Harry, still waiting for him to answer his question. Harry sighed and sighed even harder when Sirius looked at him with so much hope...  
  


"I listened to what you said. I heard every word of it, and I understand...this is what you really want."  
  


"What I want? I don't want you to die!"  
  


"I know. I don't mean this, this. I mean what you will have after...this."  
  


"I don't know what you mean, Harry."  
  


"You want to be free from responsibilities, and I'm giving you that now. No more having to worry over what trouble I'll be in next. No more giving up so much just to do what best for me. Instead, you can do what's best for you only, from now on. I'll just...relieve a lot of your burdens. And if this is the way to do it, then I'm willing to make that sacrifice."   
  


"No, Harry. You cannot do this. I took this responsibility willingly. No one forced it on me. I love you and I want to worry over you. Sometimes, it's hard but it's nothing I wasn't willing to do. You mean more to me than what I have to do for you. I didn't mind, and I still don't."  
  


"You do mind. You just don't show it. And despite what you believe, I'm doing this for the good of the both of us. It's my turn to worry and carry the burden."  
  


"No. There is no burden that we can't work out together. You don't have to take it all onto yourself. It's-It's not...right."  
  


Harry patted Sirius' hand. His tired eyes was filled with confidence despite his current state. Sirius couldn't figure out what is going on. Harry's different...it's like he found a new sense of confidence, so sure of what he wants. While Sirius on the other hand, was not so decisive and assured, but more doubtful.  
  


"There isn't a burden too great that I wouldn't do for you, and I'm sure you feel the same way. Sirius..., I know you want to be the one that's always there for me for me, especially when I'm in trouble. And you have done a great job on that. But it's my chance now."  
  


"Your chance nothing! This is not your chance! I'm the adult and I'm the one that's suppose to take care of you, not the other way around! This job is not one that we share. It is mine. My job and my job only. Don't you understand?"   
  


"I do, but I don't agree with it, ok? Sirius, I'm not doing anything you wouldn't do yourself. If you were in my place, you would understand it my way. Trust me, I have no other choice."  
  


"You do. You can tell yourself you want to live. Then everything can go back to the way they were," whispered Sirius.   
  


"No, Sirius. No. They won't."   
  


The room became quiet and for the first time, Sirius noticed that all the men in gray suit was gone. It was just him and Harry. Harry felt a drop of tear on his hands and realized that it was not Sirius', but his own. Although, Sirius was close to tears himself.  
  


"I'm sorry," was all Harry said.   
  


Sirius let go of Harry's hand and went up to wrap him in his arms. Harry returned the hug and they stayed in that position.   
  


"Don't be...I just..wish things could've been different, and that this was happening to me and not you."   
  


Harry sniffed and hug Sirius tighter.  
  


"Well, we can't have it both ways. At least you're finally free. You deserved it."  
  


"Since when did you start to sound so wise? You sound like Dumbledore."  
  


"I don't know. Maybe I grew up too fast? And for your information, I do not have to sound wise. I *am* wise."  
  


"Umm, not good. Getting a little too cocky there."   
  


"Eh, well, I learned that from you."  
  
"Oh, that was wrong. Very mean," he said jokingly, then turned serious again.   
  
  
  
"What am I going to do without you, Harry?" Sirius sighed.  
  


"You can live you life."  
  


"Harry, I'm sorry. For everything. For not being to give you the best, or give you what you need."  
  


"But you did, Sirius. You cared about me and loved me. That's all I've wanted. You were like a father figure and I couldn't ask for more. I'll never forget what a great godfather you've been to me."  
  


Sirius could only sigh deeply.   
  


"Tell that to your mum and dad, will you?" he laughed bitterly.   
  


"They already know."  
  


"You deserve so much more than this."  
  


"I know now that at some point in our lives, you will find that someone that will make you grin even in the stormiest rain, and when you do, nothing will ever be able to measure up. And I've found that person. That's enough for me."  
  


Sirius was speechless, he didn't know what to say but he didn't have to say anything because Harry squeezed his hand and said, "I just want one last thing to be achieved."  
  


"What?"  
  


"Promise me that'll you'll move on and do something with you life. Promise me."  
  


"I promise."  
  


"I love you, Sirius."  
  


"Love you..."  
  


Harry's arm fell limp against Sirius back and he could feel Harry's full body weight on his.  
  


"...too."  
  


Tear were flowing freely down Sirius' face now. Only this time, he was too despair to wipe them away. It was useless, fresh tears would just appear after the old ones. Sirius gently remove Harry's body from his shoulder and onto the bed. And that's all it was, just a body. There was no longer a soul in it, and no life.   
  


Sirius didn't want to let go.   
  


*Maybe he's not dead! Maybe he'll come back. Maybe it was all just a dream...*  
  


All doubts were crushed once he saw Harry's weak body again. He was really gone. The boy who lived has gone.   
  


Sirius took a hold of Harry's cold hands for one last time.  
  


"Goodbye, Harry."  
  


He moved to softly close Harry's eyes, and went towards the exit.   
  


Once he was outside, he found three different pair of eyes on him. They all had a grim expression on their faces, which informed Sirius that they all...knew. His tears have dried up.   
  


He will never forget May 26, 1996, the day the most courageous caring boy, and not the wizarding world's hero, passed away.   
  
------------------

Sirius Black was in the parking lot. He made it over to the Xarion and got on. For a moment, he just sat there, taking in what has just happened. He was still in denial even though the proof was all too clear. Maybe the reason is...that it's hard to let go of hope. The hope that his godson might still alive. It will take some time for that hope to clash with reality, whenever that will be.  
  


Knowing that thinking more about this won't help his pain, he started the engine, released the break, and took off into the still early morning.   
  


  
  
  
  


^Three Days Later^  
  


His bed was untouched. His hair untamed. Even the showers were unused.  
  


*BEEP BEEP B-*   
  


The alarm was shut off by the swat of a hand. Sirius didn't sleep at all. He pratically sat on his bed the whole night, smoking cigarettes...for the third night in a row.  
  


*Knock Knock!*  
  


"You in there, Padfoot?" asked Remus, on the other side of the door.  
  


No answer.   
  


Remus opened the door slightly when he found that it was unlocked. He came inside when he saw Sirius sitting, which was all he's seen him do lately.   
  


"As a friend, I'm telling you that you're a mess."   
  


"Thanks," said Sirius absentmindedly.  
  


"No, I'm seriou- what have you been doing all night? Trying to get cancer?" said Remus, referring to the pile of cigarette butts all over the floor.   
  


Sirius just shrugged. Then he went under his pillow and took out a new pack of cigarette. He took out his lighter, and lighted a new one and placed it in his mouth. Remus sighed.   
  
  
  
"Wake up, Sirius!"  
  


"I am up," he mumbled, with the cigarette between his lips.   
  


"That's not what I mean and you know it. Look at you. You haven't shaved, showered, eat, sleep, or changed sinc-"  
  


"Yeah, since Harry died. You can say it. The whole world knows it."  
  


Remus ignored his comment.   
  


"The point is, you need to get yourself together-"  
  


"Get myself together?" Sirius chuckled bitterly. "Use all the glue and spellotape if you like, but nothing's going to glue me back 'together'."   
  


"I'm sick of this new cynical attitude you have."  
  


"And I'm sick of you getting on my case."  
  


"Come on, you've had enough of these," said Remus.   
  


He forcefully snatched the cigarette from Sirius' mouth away, dumped it on the floor, and smashed it under his foot.   
  


"Hey, I wasn't done with that!"   
  
"Course, you are."  
  


Sirius scowled and glared at Remus who paid no attention to it.   
  
  
  
"Get up," said Remus.   
  


Sirius stayed put.   
  


"Fine, have it your way."  
  


The next thing Sirius knew, he was shoved into the bathroom unable to resist Remus' werewolf strength. He was also handed clean clothes. The door slammed shut.  
  


"Alohamora!"  
  


The door was locked.   
  


'Shit. My wand is in the room. Damnit!'  
  


"Come on, Moony, let me out! I'm not in the mood."  
  


"Well, neither am I. You're not coming out until you've showered and changed into your new clothes, so you won't stink like you do now. And shave your face too! The razor is in the cabinet, use it. You look like some jungle man! I'm not letting you out until you do."  
  


"Let me out!" yelled Sirius.   
  


"I will when you comply."   
  


"I said, LET ME OUT!"  
  


"Come on, this isn't that hard! Do this for Harry. I'm sure he doesn't want to see you there like you are now, which is a complete mess."  
  


There was no reply, only the sound of running water. Remus sighed, unlocked the door, and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
^Thirty Minutes Later^  
  


Remus knocked on the bathroom door.   
  


"Are you almost done? We have to go now."  
  


He knocked again. No answer.   
  


"Sirius?"   
  


"I'm in the room!" Sirius called.   
  


So, he walked into the room and found Sirius half dressed. He had black pants on only.   
  


"You're not done? We're going be late to Harry's services," said Remus, who was dressed all in black.   
  


"Go then. I'm taking Xarion. I'll catch up with you there," said Sirius.   
  


"You're sure?"  
  


"Yeah," Sirius assured.  
  


"All right, don't take too long," said Remus.  
  


"Yes, mother."  
  


Remus smiled, happy that Sirius was a little better now. Sirius smiled back. When Remus was out the door, Sirius returned to his previously grim face. Then he sat down on his bed.   
  


'Well, that took care of Moony.'  
  


He sighed, finally having been left alone. Sirius slipped on a black dress shirt and took his black leather jacket from the closet. Something caught his guard as he put on his jacket. Curiously, he picked up the envelope from the floor. His curiosity grew when he saw what it said on the front.  
  


"Open it when you're not alone."  
  


Seeing that no harm could possibly come from this, he opened it nevertheless. The moment he did, his mouth dropped opened, and sadness overcame him again. He went down the stairs in a hurry and sank down onto the sofa. The first piece of paper he found was a-a...deed.   
  


'The deed to James' old house in Godric's Hollow? But I thought the damage was total...'  
  


Then he caught sight of the letter behind the deed. Sirius wanted to cry when he saw who it was addressed to.   
  


To Harry and Padfoot,  
  
Since you are reading this, then that must mean that you, my dear buddy, Sirius is free. Congrats. I'm sorry that you were put there in the first place. I know I can't replace the thirteen years of your life that you've missed so, I came up with this. And Harry, this is for you too, I'm sorry for not being a better dad to you and for missing those many years of your life. I won't ask that you truly forgive me even though you've said it, because I know you're still somewhat mad, which / can understand. Anyways, enough of my honest apologies, and let me explain what is it that I've arranged for you two. As both of you've seen, there is a deed. To a house. In Godric's Hollow. This is a rebuild of my old house. Sirius, you'll remember. And Harry, you can see where you lived when you were with your mum and me. So, this is what I can give you two, besides my life. The house is all yours, and I hope that both of you will like it. Take care of Harry for me, Padfoot. And Harry, don't give him a hard time (though I'm sure you won't, more like he'll give you a hard time).   
  
James Potter, Prongs   
  


'If only you knew...Prongs, I'm the sorry one.'  
  


Sirius drop the letter and the deed on the couch. What's the point? He wasn't going to live in such a big house all by himself. Especially not James' house.   
  


'Well, that's it then. There's nothing for me here. I don't need to be at the funeral, I've said my goodbye. I'm sorry Harry, if you wanted me to be there. I'm already guilty enough that you're gone because of what I've said. Because I didn't want the responsibility.'  
  


Sirius went to the kitchen counter where there was a pad and a pen. He was going to scribble a short note to Remus and leave to Merlin knows where. Just when he began to write...  
  


"Not writing a runaway note, are you?"  
  


Sirius jumped away, startled. He calmed down when he saw Remus near the refrigerator.  
  


"Moony! W-what are you doing here? I thought you left," said Sirius.   
  


"Answer my question," said Remus.  
  


"No, of course not," said Sirius coolly.   
  


"You're a good liar, Padfoot, but you can't fool your best friend," Remus shot back, just as cool.   
  


"Moony, why are you hounding me all the time? Why does it matter to you if I skip...it?"  
  


Remus suddenly looked blank. He could not say a word. Sirius caught on.   
  


"Be-because I care about you and I'm just looking out for you."  
  


"You know something that I don't, don't you Moony, my supposed best friend?"  
  


"W-what are you t-talking about?" stuttered Remus.  
  


"Moony, you know you're not as good a liar as I am. In fact, you're terrible at it. Tell me."  
  
  
  
"I can't, we promise H-"  
  


That was all it took. Remus had already spilled too much.   
  


"We? Who's we? Promised who? I heard that H sound. You, Dumbledore and Surlon promised Harry something, is that it? I WILL find out one way or another, tell me Moony. Please? What did Harry made you all promise?"  
  


"I can't break a promise like that..."  
  


"Tell me now!"  
  


"I can't! Come on, Moony. I need to know."  
  


"I can't!"  
  


"Fine, I'll just lie and tell Surlon you told me something that you weren't suppose to."  
  


"He won't fall for that."   
  


"Moony, try me."  
  


After a moment of hesitation, he finally gave in.  
  


"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," sighed Remus. "Harry's going to kill me," he mumbled.   
  


"He won't," said Sirius confidently.  
  


"Harry didn't choose what he did because of what you said."  
  
  
  
"He didn't?" asked Sirius incredulously.  
  


"No, he did not. Let me finish. We found out that the poison inside of him has another special effect. The effect is that if Harry choose to fight it along with Surlon's potion, it will leave his body, and he will be fine."  
  


"But?"  
  


"But, it will be passed on to the person who is closest to him."  
  


"Me."  
  


"Exactly, and Harry wouldn't let that happen. The poison can't be eliminated by any potion. The only way is that that person dies with it, so it won't be passed on to the people that he loves."  
  


"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Why didn't he tell me?"  
  


"Isn't it obvious? If he told you, you'll only feel guiltier with this reason than the one he's given to you. Which means that it'll take you longer to heal your emotional pains. And also because it'll make it harder for him, knowing that you'll try to convince him to pass it on to you."  
  


"I-I need to sit down," said Sirius.   
  


He walked over the couch and sank into it for the second time that day.   
  


"Harry died to save me, and he lied to protect my conscience. How could he?!" he half-shouted angrily.   
  


"What are you talking about? He saved you!" said Remus.   
  


"You don't get it. This is all my fault to begin with and he takes the consequences for my actions, when I should be the one that's dead!"   
  


"See, this is what Harry was afraid of. You beating yourself up by your own guilt."   
  


"Well, then he should've left the poison to me. Then I won't have this guilt," said Sirius.  
  


"Both of you are too stubborn for your own good. Always trying to be the braver one. It is ok to not be brave for once. You can't do it all the time. You're no bloody hero."  
  


"But I-"  
  


"I what? It's. Over. There's no point in arguing over this. What was done is done. You can't go back and change it, and you can't redo what's in the past. So, move on! This is what Harry wanted you to do. Being brave isn't always about saving someone. It's about doing things that you should, even if it means letting others do it for once. The least we can all do now is honor the memory of Harry."  
  


"Let's go," was all Sirius said.   
  
  
  


^Six Years Later^  
  
It was a sunny day, and there was a small breeze. Things has calmed down over the years. Everyone matured and moved on. Ron and Hermione had graduated a few years ago and they had both gotten closer together after having only each other to coop with, on their best friend's death. Surlon Farrell Evans has picked up his life and found the cure for the poison that had killed his own grandson. He earned great merit from the wizarding world, and is currently enjoying living with a lovely lady he met at the convention that showcased his discovery.   
  


Albus Dumbledore has also retired from being Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus Lupin had found himself a permanent job, thanks to Dumbledore once again. And as for Sirius Black...no one really knows. Only Remus had a slight clue of what is going on with him, since he occasionally (rarely) got letters from Sirius. They never had a return address on them.   
  


Remus kneeled down in front of Harry's peaceful resting place. They had arranged to bury him close to his parents. Remus replaced the dry flowers with fresh ones, and looked up at the engraved words on the tombstone.   
  


Harry James Potter

May 26, 1980-1996

Beloved son, grandson, godson, friend, and hero 

Will always be remembered  
  


Remus sat down on the grass.   
  


"Hey Harry. Sorry for not visiting sooner but I've been quite busy with my new job as Headmaster is all. Still a little unbelievable to me, but I'll get use to it. Let me tell you, it's way harder than being a professor."  
  


"Well, I know you're wondering why Sirius hasn't come to see you anymore. He's just trying to move on like you've said. And to do that, he thought he needed to be in a new environment. Apparently, somewhere out of the country. He didn't tell anyone where though, but I'm sure he's fine. It's been hard for him the past few years, and it's even harder for him to see you...here. Don't take it the wrong way, he still loves you and miss you like you wouldn't believe. So you must understand that if he constantly think about you...and this, he would not be able to move on."  
  


"But I came to tell you how he's doing now. I got a letter from him a few days ago. He says he's doing fine and that he went back to his old job before you were born. Which is good, since he loved the adventure. And if you don't know what he was, I'll tell you. Padfoot was a higher-level auror, he works undercover. So, I guess you can call him a spy..."  
  


"Well, he's happier and that's what matter most. Hmm, I got to go, Harry. I promise I'll come visit again."  
  


He got up from the grass and looked down at Harry's grave one more time. He sighed.  
  


"Just for your information, Harry, I want to thank you for being the best thing that's happen to Sirius, me, Ron, Hermione,...everyone."  
  
  
  
  
  
^Meanwhile... somewhere far away^  
  


Sipping his hot cup of coffee, he couldn't help but noticed a lone figure standing across the busy street, undistracted by the raining muggle traffic of cars. Even behind his sunglasses, he could see that she was looking in his direction. He took another sip of his coffee, and looked back up to see that the young woman was no longer there. He shrugged, not sure what it was about her that appealed her to him. Then a moment later, he felt a shadow had loomed over him, and knew that a pair of eyes was staring down at his figure. He did not return her gaze. Instead, he just remained silently sipping his coffee. When she finally spoke, he wasn't surprised.  
  


"Mind if I sit here?" the female voice asked.   
  


He knew that there were plenty of empty tabes in the café for her to sit at. However, he nod his head anyways. A waiter then came over and asked what she would like to order. She said an ice cold cappuccino. When the waiter returned with her drink, the two 'strangers' sitting at the table still haven't said a word to each other since she had asked to sit with him. Unexpectedly, she started talking.   
  


"You remind of a friend I haven't seen for a few years," was all she said.   
  


He chose to stay silent, hoping that she'd get the hint that he didn't want to talk. Seeing that he gave no response, she continued.   
  


"His name his Sirius Black. Do you know him?" she asked, suggestively.  
  


"No," he replied, a minute later, avoiding eye contact.  
  


Just then, a ringing noise was heard. The man dug into the pocket of his leather jacket, and took out a not so ordinary cell phone. He pressed a button and an image of an older looking guy appeared.   
  


"Kcalb Feit! Where the hell are you? We're in a situation her-"  
  


"I'm in a café, populated with a bunch of...people! Mind keeping it down, captain?" he hissed.  
  


"You shouldn't be there in the first place," he said, bitterly.   
  


"Just taking a coffee break, boss."   
  


"Fine. Whatever. Just get your ass down here, pronto!"  
  


"Yea, sure," he replied casually.  
  


"Don't give me that whatever ton-"  
  


"Call you back," he interrupted, and apparently hanged up.   
  
  
  
"Well, uh...miss, nice talking to you, but I have to get going."  
  


"You too,...Kcalb...if that's even your real name," she said.  
  


At this, he couldn't help but look at her. Then he looked back down quickly as if her gaze burned him.   
  


"It is. Now, excuse me," he said, a little too harshly.   
  


He didn't look at her again, and walked out. The waiter came to the table moments later with the bill. She payed the waiter, and ran after the man. She saw him a few feet away, leaning against what she'd call an absolute beauty. He seems to be waiting for her, without looking at her. Working her way past the busy street, she finally made it in front of him.   
  


"Stride-"  
  


"It's Kcalb."

She ignored his comment.  
  


"Strider, why did you leave? I came back looking for you after I heard about what happened, but you weren't there. It's like you disappeared off the face of the earth. It's unlike you to do the disappearing act."  
  


"There is no Strider nor is there a Sirius Black. He's gone...forever."  
  


She looked at him in agony.   
  


"You are Sirius Black! The guy who was freed from Azkaban and had a godson who's Harry Potter."  
  


"You don't know what's you're talking about," he replied.  
  


"You can't hide from the past."  
  


"I have no past. Let's just leave at that."  
  


He told her all of this, staring straight into her eyes. Then he got onto his M-bike, and started the engine. He kicked up the break and was ready to leave when...  
  


"Wait."   
  


He slipped on the black helmet.   
  


"Why?" she asked, almost with a pleading tone.  
  


"To forget. To start over."  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  


Hey Moony,  
  


Surprised you with such an early update, didn't I? Well, that's because this will be the last letter I'll be sending you for a while. Hope everything over there is working fine for you. How's the new job? I don't know how you do it, having to tolerate Slytherin brats and treat them fairly because you're the headmaster. And if I remember clearly, you don't strike me as a keeper of the rules. You are still a Marauder right? Only kidding, seriously, I'm happy for you. If anyone can live up to Dumbledore other than Mcgonagall, you're it.   
  


Let's get to the bottom line. The reason for this letter is because I will be gone for a while. I know I'm already 'gone' but what I meant is that I'll really be gone. I won't be able to communicate with anyone for possible a number amount of months. I will be out of reach. And if you get what I'm saying, yeah...I'm going on a mission. Undercover. Don't worry about me though, cause this is what I wanted to start doing again. It gives me a sense of adventure, and enough of it to keep my mind off of things and keep things interesting. I'll be careful, alright. Don't act all fatherly by sending a letter back, telling me cautionary warnings. I know you, and I know you'll do that. Don't bother, I'm already gone by the time you opened this letter, and I'm gonna take care of myself. Alright? Come on! You're looking at a professional here. Seriously, loosen up, cause from reading your last letter, you sound like such a father. Hey, speaking of that, don't forget to inform you best friend when you do get lucky. Even as unreachable as I'll be, I'm sure you know a way to contact me.   
  


...well, here's my ranting. Why do you insist on every bloody letter that I am suffering? It's like you wish for me to be sick. I. Am. Doing. Just. Fine. Of course, I miss him. I will always miss him. A part of me may have been broken but that was years ago. It hurts from time to time but I'm dealing with it. Damn it Moony, how do you always know what to ask? We're thousands of miles away, yet you still knew how I felt. It irked me by just reading you letter. It's like you're here. Spying on me. As much as I hate admitting it, I won't lie to you. You're right. I'm not over it. How can I? I was there, right there, front row center, holding his hands when he... And I will can't get it out of my head.   
  


It's creepy how I remembered clearly all the details on the day that changed everything. I remembered everything that was spoken. I remembered everything that was done. I remembered every single little impulses that made me feel the way I felt that day, coming back to torture me occasionally. But the one thing I remembered most clearly was something he said to me. Something that I will never forget and discard, because it was simply a blatant truth.  
  


"...At some point in our lives, you will find that someone that will make you grin even in the stormiest rain,...and when you do, nothing will ever be able to measure up."   
  


And you know what Moony, the bizarre thing is that...he was right. Nothing ever did...  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


Of all the catastrophes and painful experiences that he went through, none of them were able to force him into submission. Not even Harry could make him give up. This side of his personality has had a meticulous effect, and it was his most prevailing strength in spirit. It always worked out with anything he faced, except that...everything has its own dreadful consequences. In this case, it made it difficult to 'give up' the undeniable fact that he has to let go of something that he had held onto for so long, because there was simply nothing else that could be done. It's change will not surrender to dedication. It's determination put to waste.

Shame that many have shown vulnerability to their adversities, then drowned in its darkness. We all have to live for what it's worth, maybe the saying that nothing is given and everything is earned isn't entirely true. Our life *is* a given. We didn't do anything to receive it, and we certainly did nothing to earn it. It was just a gift of paper and paint. No matter what anyone tells you otherwise, you are the one that gets to finish it the way you want it to. From the lustrous shades of the sky, the lucid black of floating shadows, the brilliant shimmers of the stars, the hues of blue, black, and gray,...it all depends on the way 'you' look at it. The night sky is like our lives...how you view it is up to you. It is either a frightening obscurity or a...calm subliming darkness.  
  


THE END  
  


  
  


A/N: Unbelievable. I didn't think that I would ever get to write the words "THE END." That's one down, and one more to go. Anyways, thanks for reading. Every single review I've ever gotten always made my day. And I'm sad that this will be completely over soon. But stick around, it's not the end till the end... Put your second-to-last review for this ending, please? :) 

P.S. Unsatisfied readers, don't hate me for this chapter... Your's will be next up! 

Till then. See ya. Review!


	64. ALT ENDING I: Nefarious Upshot

A/N: The wind has once again dragged my lazy bum back here. Yes, I am that light-weighted. Lol. Ok, let me get serious. This was suppose to be the final chapter, but...it won't be. Here are the reasons why: 1. I have too many ideas on my mind. 2. There are lots of things that needs to be summed up. There you have it then, the alternative ending will have two chapters. So, this is not the last and final chapter. (And do not think that I planned this, because I had no intention of extending the time of the end of this story. It just came out that way.) Though, I pretty sure that you all won't mind. Well, read on. This chapter is ok in my opinion. The action will be in the next chapter, the final chapter. Your replies:  
  


serebii-Thanks. I'm glad you think I handled it well. Here's the final part. Enjoy.   
  


Someone Reading-You are? I'm sorry that it made you cry. But that tells me that I did my job as an author, which is to elicit emotion from my readers. Anyways, thanks. At least you were unbiased in your opinion of the chapter. Cheer up, ok? Here's the happier chapter. Sort of.   
  


Phat Truffles Lina-Thanks a lot. I'm glad you think it was beautiful. I know what you mean, at the end I chose this ending because it just seem to match better to the rest of the story. P.S. You don't sound sappy. Lol. //// Thanks for the hug. You don't have to praise me again. I appreciate everything that you've said and I feel much better. :)  
  


Madison Black-Aww. Hope this chapter can cheer you up better. Maybe.  
  


Lady Arwen of Rivendell-You are an inspiration. Thank you for that wonderful review. I couldn't stop smiling after I read it. Sincerely, I thank you. You should be glad I don't have an ego or this would've brought me over the edge. Lol. Anyways, I'm glad you like the letter to Moony. At first, I wanted to make it a first person (by Sirius) ending but then I thought, no that would completely contradict the rest of the story in which I wrote in third person. Thus, the letter came to be. And yes, you should feel bad for yelling at me. Harry's dead, are you happy now?! You evil, evil person! I'm just kidding. (I shouldn't talk since I'm the one that killed him. Lol.) It was for the best (for the story, I mean). P.S. No, I've never thought of entering "a creative and performing arts school for writing". I'm not 'that' good. ////Thanks for the support.   
  


Hermione want to be-Yeah, I guess he is being selfish. But he did it because that was the only way he could keep his promise to Harry. At least, he is still in contact with Remus. //// Having the same problem, huh? Well, I'm sorry. Hope it gets better for you.   
  


Rainie-You cried? Aww... well, at least you can cry! I can't do it because it just isn't the same when you read something that you wrote/typed with your own two hands.////Ha...millions of ppl, right... I can't help it. Alright? They do irritate and bother me, that's just part of my personality. Besides, who said I was quitting? Anyways, you weren't getting my point. I would never stop writing because of this. What I can do is refrain from making it a public display. If people can't even bother to tell me a little thing like,"I like it" or something simple like that, then I can just not bother with posting either. Let's just forget this. We all have difference in opinion. I'm just glad you're reading this. So, read on. Have fun.   
  


A.Dee-Well, that's great. I'm glad it was an ending that you wanted to read. You have told me about brzycloud, and I take that as a great compliment. Thanks.  
  


Darkwish-Yeah, I'm busy too. I have so much winter break work, it's unbelievable! Thanks, glad you think it was well written. Just want to let you know, I check the German version occasionally to see how things are going. You're doing a great job with it. Have patients in the beginning. I mean, if you check the beginning chapters of this story, I have hardly any or none reviews. Keep working at it, it'll probably get better.  
  


mirynda-Thanks. I do feel a little bit better after that. You didn't have to worry about me stopping because I keep my word. If I say I'll do it, then I will. Thanks again, I'm happy that you loved every chapter. That means a lot. I hope you enjoy this one.   
  


hi-It's here. Hope you like it.   
  


Chris-Don't worry, it's here now. Thanks for reading.  
  


star-prancer-Wow, thanks. It's good to hear that you think I portrayed the character's feelings well. I've never had so many people say it's beautiful at the same time. Thanks for sticking around.   
  


kaceyrat-It got through. Don't worry, I would never go back on what I said I would do. So, enjoy it.  
  


FlyinHigh-Thanks. I'm not stopping. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and review it for me.  
  


JET-I'm glad you came forward. It's always good to know when you have a new reader. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know what you mean. I'll miss writing it.   
  


Kakashi-San-Thanks for reading and liking it. English isn't my primary language either but I've grown used to it. You have a soft-spot for happy ending? Well, that will be coming up.  
  


Daughter of Black-It's good to hear you say that it's 'kick-ass good'! Yeah, it can be discouraging. Have you tried posting at other sites maybe? Anyways, glad you like it (in a platonic way of course). Lol!   
  


A-rose-for-Padfoot-Yeah, don't we all have tons of essays? I had like way more than two...err.. Ha, where's your sympathy for Harry? Lol. As long as it's not Sirius, then you're fine, am I right? Thanks for reviewing.   
  


Tara6-Now, let me get this straight. You counted 13 reviews for the last chapter? That was before I posted the A/N. Then the reviews poured in. But, that's not the point. The point, or thing that frustrates me most is how difficult can it be for someone to slip in a review. It's not. We're all busy and we all have lives. Who doesn't? Yet, I squeeze in time just to write. Dedication works for both sides. Now, why can't those who can find time to read, review? Why? For me, I review every time I read someone's story because I believe that it's only fair to give them something back for their hard work. Maybe it doesn't seem like such a big deal, but to me it is. I don't want to entertain, not knowing whether those who are reading are being entertained. If I wanted to receive no response, then I can entertain myself by writing only for me. Understand that I'm not jumping on you either. I just don't like to stand by and not be able to express myself. It is the way I feel, and nothing can change that. There's no point for me to continue talking about this. Opinions are opinions. They are what makes an individual an individual. I'm not angry. You're just voicing your view as I did. ////Moving on, thank you for the comments on CH 64. I do try my best to make it a meaningful chapter. Enjoy this one as well.  
  


Taisha-Thanks. I appreciate your comments. I'm grateful that you think the emotions in my FF can be matched to J.K.'s. Thanks for reading.

^----------------------------------^

Thanks to Ann, my editor.

Fun Fact: From the previous chapter, Sirius gave himself a new name to work with. The name he used was Kcalb Feit. Take Kcalb and spell it backwards, tell me, what do you see now? :)

* * *

ALTERNATIVE ENDING, PART 1   
  


[CH 65]- Nefarious Upshot

His head was pounding with a blurred pain. A dull ache ran through his left arm and he couldn't hear a thing. All at once, he was hit with confusion, disorientation, and a pain so grievous that he wanted to faint. Trying to make sense of his surroundings, he opened his eyes. Bright light greeted him, and he immediately knew that it had been a bad idea. Closing his eyes once again, he began to regain his sense of hearing. Unable to make out much of what he was hearing, he tried to open his eyes again. The light dazed him like his last try and he heard himself groan. Even with his throat as dry as winter, he managed to gasp out, "Turn... light off!" His head was pounding as hard as ever and he just wanted it to stop. When the lights were finally turned off, the noise also subsided.   
  


"Mr.? Can he- me?"   
  


"What?" he slurred.   
  


He couldn't quite hear what was said, because every little noise made his head hurt even more.   
  


"You c-- o-en -yur- eys."   
  


Somehow, he was able to make out that sentence. So, he opened his eyes, this time without the blinding light. Looking around, he saw a woman staring down at him. He was apparently lying on something that's somewhat soft. He tried to sit up but felt the pain shot up his body. It was too unbearable to attempt to do it again.  
  


"Where am I?" Sirius managed to ask. His voice was hoarse.  
  


"Here," said the woman.   
  


She moved a glass of water to his mouth and he lean forward to take small sips. Sighing, he laid back down.   
  


"You're at Lecrester Emergency Room."  
  


Lecrester Emergency Room? What? He must've been picked up by some muggle hospital. No wonder he felt so much pain. Where's the magical medical attention when you need it?   
  


He was beyond sore.   
  


"What happened?"  
  


"You were involved in a motorcycle accident," the muggle doctor answered.  
  


Right. Motorcycle accident. Finally, everything came rushing back to him. The call from Moony. Him rushing off to his M-bike. Him driving at nearly 200 mph on the Xarion. Then...this. He groaned again. Ignoring the pain he felt all over, he sat up.   
  


'I have to get out of here. I need to see Harry,' he thought.   
  


"Wait, you need to lie down. You've suffered multiple injuries."   
  


Sirius ignored her. That's when he saw his bandaged left arm. The pant he wore was scratched, his knee exposed. He also had a bandage around his head, one on his left cheek. But none of them matter, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was to leave. Sirius got up slowly. Luckily, he didn't seem to have fractured or broken anything. When he stood up, he felt all the blood rush to his head, making him dizzy. The doctor pulled him back down.   
  


"Lie down! We just applied stitches to your head where you bled excessively. We can't let you go," she said, sounding as annoying as ever in Sirius' mind.   
  


He wish she'd just leave him alone. Sirius got up again, he can't stay here. No way. He pulled himself together and walked out of the hospital as fast as he could. Once outside the cool air of the early morning, he walked down the dark sidewalk. Seeing a payphone booth ahead, he head for it. Once inside, he concentrated hard before disappearing from the booth.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


With a 'thud', he landed hard on the asphalt of a parking lot. Feeling lightheaded, he cursed the injured arm he landed on. He then leaned against the side of a car and helped himself up. Walking into the hospital, people were shooting curious glances at him. Sirius didn't have time for this. He ignored them and went straight for Harry's room, carefully holding his left arm out of harms reach. When he finally reached Harry's door, he went inside without much hesitation.  
  


"You're here-what happened to you?" said Remus, ushering him inside.   
  


"Accident. I'll tell you later."  
  


He saw Harry lying in bed, looking considerably, less pale.   
  


"How is he?" asked Sirius.   
  


"I'm not sure. When I called you, he looked like he was stirring, but now...he's just like before. Motionless."  
  


"Well, what did the doctors say?"  
  


"They said Harry has a good chance of waking up...any moment now. I thought you'd want to be here when he does."   
  


"Yeah, I do. Thanks. So, you're the only one here? I thought Dumbledore and Surlon was with you."  
  


"Oh, they just went downstairs to uh...do something."  
  


"Do what?"  
  


"Truthfully, I have no idea. Don't question the old and wise. I'm sure they'll be back soon, if that's what you want. Now tell me what happened to you."  
  


"It was nothing. I rushed and got into an accident. Then I found myself being treated in a local muggle hospital."   
  


"Are you alright?"   
  


"Nothing's broken. Just gashes."   
  


Remus looked at him skeptically.   
  


"I'll be fine," Sirius assured, although he felt lightheaded. "Right now, I just want to be with Harry."  
  


"Alright, but you should get a doctor to look at your injuries. They'll probably be able to heal some of them right away."  
  
  
  


Remus saw Sirius' inattention. He was looking at Harry quietly, Remus wasn't sure if Sirius even heard what he said.   
  


"I'll call one up to come look at you," said Remus.  
  


"Yeah, thanks," Sirius said, waving him off without returning a glance.   
  


Remus left Sirius alone, knowing that he didn't want to talk or have company at the moment. He went to retrieve a doctor, planning to go home and get a few hours of sleep.  
  


Sirius leaned back against a chair and yawned. He looked at his watch and it said four fifteen a.m. After what he went through today, he finally felt the fatigue gaining on him. The doctor came by not too long ago and he was almost as good as new. The only side affect was his exhaustion. Without letting go of Harry's hand, he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.   
  


Sirius woke up when he felt something move. Groggily, he opened his eyes. He realized that he was still holding Harry's hand, but it still looked as if it hadn't moved. He was sure he had felt something moved.  
  


'Great, now I'm becoming paranoid,' he thought, irritably.  
  


Then he felt it again. He looked down. Then he saw it. Again. His heart began to beat faster. Getting up from his chair, he lean over Harry who had a contorted expression on his face.   
  


"Harry?" he asked, unsurely.   
  


He could see Harry creasing his eyebrows, in what, he didn't know. Maybe in frustration? He decided to try again, this time, a little bit louder.   
  


"Harry. Can you hear me?"   
  


Harry's face scrunched up again as if he was trying very hard...to do something. Sirius didn't know what to do or what was happening. So, he reached for a button on the side of Harry's bed to call for a doctor.   
  


"Hold on, Harry. Come on, you can do it. Wake up. Wake up."  
  


He held Harry's hands more tightly, and was surprised when he felt Harry's hand squeeze back. Then it happened. Harry's eyes opened, at first in confusion, then...fear. He let go of Sirius' hand and seem to want to back away. Sirius didn't understand.   
  


"Harry, it's me, Sirius. You d-don't remember?" he asked.   
  


Harry didn't respond the way Sirius had expected. Instead of seeing recognition, he only saw pain, confusion, fear, and discomfort from Harry. Then a doctor arrived with a nurse.   
  


"W-"  
  


When he saw Harry who looks like he was desperately trying to get far away from Sirius, he walked into the room without question. The nurse followed quickly behind him.   
  


"Doctor, w-what's wrong with him?" asked Sirius, worried.   
  


"Please, step outside for a while. I need to check on him before I can tell you what is happening."   
  


The nurse already walked ahead to Harry as the doctor told Sirius to leave. Sirius hesitated but left anyways. The last thing he saw before the doctor closed the door was Harry's terrified look when the nurse tried to get close to him.   
  


^An Hour Later^  
  


Sirius found a bench just outside the door. He hadn't notice it before, but he didn't care. He just hoped that Harry would be ok. After the doctor told him to get out, he called Remus, who indeed was tired, because when he called, he could hear Remus' raspy voice. As soon as he heard about Harry however, he said he'd be there in a short while. Sirius wondered where Remus was now, because he sure isn't here yet. Then he heard footsteps. It was Remus, with Surlon and Dumbledore by his side. When Remus saw Sirius sitting on the bench, he ran to him.   
  


"Sorry. There was a ton of traffic outside," he apologized.   
  


"Why didn't you apparate?" asked Sirius, annoyed that Remus hadn't been here sooner.   
  


He didn't want to be waiting alone.   
  


"I did, but there were a bunch of people outside of the entrance. I had to push to get through."   
  


"People? What people?" he asked.   
  


"I think they're reporters," Remus replied quietly.   
  


"Great, just great!" answered Sirius, sarcastically. "I wonder how they found out about it."   
  


"It's the media, they probably would've found out sooner or later," said Remus.   
  


"Let's not discuss that. What has happened?" asked Surlon.   
  


"Yeah, why are you sitting out here?" asked Remus.   
  


"Harry. He's up."  
  


"Really?! That's great!" said Remus, who stopped when he saw the pain in Sirius' eyes.   
  


"What's the matter?"  
  


"He was so scared....and confused. Then he tried to get away from me. He didn't want me near him at all. He's scared of *me*," said Sirius, hurt.   
  


"I'm sure he did not mean to do that. We don't know the extend of what he has gone through during his coma. For all we know, he could've been seeing...unpleasant things,"Dumbledore spoke."He just woke up, so it is also likely for him to be disoriented. Don't take it too personally, Sirius."  
  


Sirius nodded, even though he was still hurt that Harry was in some way afraid of him. Remus patted Sirius shoulder and mouthed, "Don't worry." He gave him a thankful smile. Sirius wanted to think that but he was worried, and it's not going to just going away.   
  


Ten minutes later, the door to Harry's room finally opened. The doctor along with the nurse came out. Sirius stepped forward.   
  


"Is he alright?" he asked.   
  


"For now, yes. We gave him a potion so, he is currently resting."  
  


"Can you tell me why he was acting so afraid of me earlier?"   
  


"Well, if I understand correctly, you are very close to Mr. Potter."  
  


"Yes, I am."   
  


"Then it is highly possible that during his stage of unconsciousness, he was hallucinating about detrimental situations with you involved in them. This is the best I can give you, but I have taken some tests. So, we'll be sure once they're out."   
  


"How is he physically?" asked Surlon.   
  


"Good. His vital signs are strong."  
  


"What about his legs? You told me earlier that..."  
  


"Yes, I did inform you of that. As of now, the temperature is still colder than normal, but at least nothing has sustain permanent paralysis. Your potion should be wearing out since Mr. Potter has woken. So, I will be able to give him the necessary potion that can 'defrost' his legs. He will not, however, be able to fully operate them for a couple of weeks. I will provide you with the specifics along with the results later this afternoon."  
  


"Can we see him?" asked Remus.  
  


"Since he is under control at the moment, yes. You can't stay too long though. There is one thing that I can positively say to you all, Harry is currently feeling the after effects from whatever nightmare he was in. Therefore, his mind is quite vulnerable and weak. I suggest you leave before he regain consciousness," warned the Doctor. "He is uncomfortable with human contact at the time being. Especially those who are close."   
  


He and the nurse filed out of Harry's room, leaving the three of them alone with Harry.   
  


"Now what?" said Sirius, frustration visible in the tone of his voice.   
  


He looked over at Harry who was sleeping. What was he going to do to help Harry get rid of his fear of him? 'Harry looks more peaceful when he's sleeping. I wish he could be like this when he was awake.' Sirius didn't know how things could get any worst, but now he knew he was wrong.  
  


Harry in a state of coma - bad.   
  


Harry awake - not much better.   
  


How was he suppose to help if his own godson was afraid of him?   
  


"We have to give him some space," said Dumbledore. "The only thing we can do for Harry at the moment is to keep him in a calm state, till we know the result."   
  


"I'm more worried about his psychological state than his physical one. Let's hope he can get through this," said Remus.  
  


Sirius went over to Harry, and leaned close.   
  


"I'll be here when you need me," Sirius whispered.   
  


Then they all left the room. Sirius didn't know where else to be. He didn't want to go back to Remus' house, or anywhere away from Harry really. So, he decided just to stick around despite Remus' protest. Besides, he was too tired to move, it was now six a.m., the crack of dawn.   
  


He slept for an hour in a chair by Harry's bed, and that was all the sleep he got. Then later, he might hear from the aurors about Reamo. He seriously was not in the mood to deal with all of this crap. What mattered most was how he could help Harry, and not how he can avenge Harry.   
  


^One P.M.^  
  


"I'm Dr. Paro, I was sent to you by Dr. Mith since this is not his area. I am a psychological specialist, and I have the results with me here. So, I will get to it now. From the information I've gathered through the tests, Harry is in a state of trauma. He has been in deep sleep for so long that his memory is jumbled up."  
  


"He won't recall too much about the events before he fell into this coma until he has overcome what he remember the most recent, which would be his experience during the coma. And that's where I come in, Harry needs to talk about what he saw. If not, he will never feel safe around anyone for the rest of his life."   
  


"I know the next thing I request of you will be very hard to do, but it's for the best. You must not visit him too often. First, I need to get him to tell me what he went through. Once he has done that, then you can see him. He will still be cautious around people, even if you're family. In fact, he will have a hard time giving anyone a chance to be close to him. And for him to actually begin to trust someone, that will depend solely on how well we can make him understand that what he saw was not real."  
  


"But what could make him be afraid of me? I don't understand," said Sirius, clearly upset.  
  


"Oh, there's a lot of things that can do that. You see, his mind was manipulated. He could be seeing you as a killer trying to kill him. Or see you murder people that he knows. It could be anything. The poison turned his logical senses against him, and that made him vulnerable to believing that you could do what I mentioned. Don't worry too much, he needs time. I will help him as best as I can, and when he's ready, you can try and talk to him, convince him that you're not the person he saw in his hallucination."  
  


"By the way, Dr. Mith has given me the specifics about Harry's legs. It says here that he will walk again in a week. That's good news. Now, Harry will have to remain here for a while.   
  


"How long?" asked Sirius.   
  


He wanted to take Harry home-or to Remus' house as soon as possible. He was so sick of coming to the hospital.  
  


"After I talk with him, I'll be able to give you a more definite date. Any other questions?"  
  


"No, that's all. Thanks."   
  


"No problem," smiled the doctor.   
  


After Dr. Paro left, Remus was the first to speak.   
  


"Well," he clapped his hands,"how about we get something into our systems?"   
  


"Perhaps you should take Sirius. Surlon and I have business to attend to," said Dumbledore.   
  


"I'm not hungry," said Sirius.  
  


"Yes, I strongly second that proposal. We will return soon," said Surlon.  
  


"Alright. I guess we'll see you later."  
  


They nodded at Remus and left.  
  


"Come on, pal. Let's eat," said Remus, tugging on Sirius' sleeve.  
  


"I said, not hungry. You want to eat? Go ahead."  
  


"B-"  
  


"I'll stay," Sirius said, firmly and with a slight edge to his voice.  
  


"Fine. Fine," he replied, surrendering.   
  


Sirius waved him off, wanting only to be left alone. Because right now, nothing will be able to take his mind off of Harry's feelings towards him.   
  


^Two Weeks Later^  
  


"Calm down, man."   
  


"Easy for you to say," he snapped.   
  


"I know how frustrating it is for you, but Dr. Paro did warn you that this will take time. You can't just expect for Harry to return to normal."  
  


"It's been two weeks, Moony. Two. Bloody. Weeks. And still, he hasn't said a single word. Nothing. You know what else? Whenever I go to check up on him, he has this blank look in his eyes. He stares at the bloody walls as if there's something there. For hours, days! He wouldn't even acknowledge me when I'm there. I can't take this anymore! I can't. I-I don't know what else to do."  
  


"At least he isn't afraid of you anymore," he said, pointing out the positive side of things.  
  


"Yeah...I'm just worried. What if he never heals? It's like nothing's working."  
  


"Well, what about the sessions?"   
  


"They're trash. Useless. It's no help if they can't get Harry to talk. I just wish...wish he'd tell me what happened when he was...you know. I want to help him so bad. Yet, I'm just as useless as those people with their degrees."  
  


"Padfoot, maybe Harry's not getting what he needs."  
  


Sirius frowned.   
  


"Like what?"   
  


"Your patients."   
  


Sirius frowned deeper. Ok, maybe he was being a bit irrational, but can you blame him? He has no patients and he knew it. It just wasn't in his nature to wait, but he can try harder.  
  


"You're right, Remus. I am impatient, and I guess I'm expecting too much of Harry. It's just that I miss him. He's not himself, and sometimes it makes me wonder whether the person upstairs is really him."  
  


"I know it's hard. There's only so much we can do."  
  


"Why didn't Prongs warn me about this? I feel like I'm carrying a whole damn mountain on my shoulders, and I'm getting tired. If this is some cruel prank he set up to get back at me, I swear I'll find him up there and get my revenge," said Sirius, halfheartedly.  
  


"Nah, Prongs is not that cruel," replied Remus, enjoying this lighter mood.  
  


Sirius looked at Remus like he was nuts.   
  


"Where the hell have you been? You know that cruel is not in Prongs' vocabulary when it comes to the art of pranking."   
  


"And you're not any different in your philosophies," said Remus.  
  


*@#%#&#$%!*  
  


"What was that?" asked Sirius, hearing something resembling the breaking of glass.  
  


"You better go up there and take a look," said Remus.   
  


Sirius was halfway up the stairs before Remus finished his sentence. When he reached the room Harry was in, the door was closed, as usual. He leaned against the door but didn't hear anything else.   
  


"Harry? Are you all right in there?" he asked through the door.   
  


When there was no answer, he opened the door gently to peek in. Harry was sitting on his bed, holding his folded knees against him. Sirius walked around the bed to see that there was glass scattered on the floor. He went over and used his wand to clean it up.   
  


"If you want to drink water, I'll go get you another glass, ok?" he asked.   
  


Just as the passed two weeks has been, Harry didn't say a word. He was still sitting there, looking into nothingness. Sirius sighed. When will Harry snap out of it? He started to walk toward the door to get another cup in case Harry did want to drink water, but was stopped when something held him back.  
  


Surprise written on his face, he turned around, noting that Harry had finally acknowledged him. Sirius didn't say a word. He silently walked over to the bed and sat beside Harry. Taking Remus' advice, he would wait till Harry is ready to speak. He didn't move even when Harry let go of his arm. Somehow, he had a feeling that Harry wanted him to be there, even if they weren't speaking.   
  


After a few minutes in quiet solace, Sirius turned his head to face Harry whom he thought was still staring into space. Instead of blankness, he found tears. Tears that were flowing down Harry's cheek. He didn't think he could ever feel so relieved to see someone cry. But in this case, it was a good thing. Sirius did the only natural thing, and that was pulling Harry into his arms in a comforting hug. He half-expected for Harry to push him away like he did before but he didn't.   
  


Stroking his back in a smoothing way, he let Harry cry. Finally, a sign of human emotion was shown. Sirius had a feeling that it would get better from now on.   
  


^Another Week Later^  
  


"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I don't want to upset him," Sirius complained.  
  


"I answered that twenty minutes ago. If you ask me that again, I will personally make sure you can't talk for a whole month," replied Remus, annoyed with Sirius' insecurity. "Besides, he was the one who suggested it. It may have been a while ago, but since then he hasn't had a chance to absorb it in, it's still somewhat new to him. Everything happened way too fast, and he needs time to adjust and to accept them."   
  


"You're the expert, huh?" replied Sirius, in a cold tone.  
  


"I'm not. That's called common sense," replied Remus, calmly.   
  


Remus was used to this. Ever since...everything that's happened, Sirius had been in a 'mood'. He was unsure of things, one particular thing was Harry.   
  


"I'm sorry. You're probably right."   
  


"Don't be sorry. It's alright. Just be patient. He's still trying to cope, and so are you. Right now, we should be happy that he's able to realize what he needs. And that's closure."   
  


Sirius nodded, worry etched on his face as it has been for the past couple of weeks.  
  


Harry and Sirius were currently living in Remus' place. Remus hadn't mind, in fact, he liked company. It was nice for a change to come home to a full house than an empty one. However, things weren't looking that great. Sure, Sirius had told him about how Harry broke down crying in his arms, but that wasn't enough. He was no psychologist, but one thing he knew was that Harry needed more than just crying out his feelings. He needed to talk, and discuss about them. And that was the one thing he knew for sure Harry wasn't doing.  
  


Contrary, Harry was still extremely quiet. At times, they tried to engage him in a conversation, and Harry would manage to bypass them by saying no more than a few words. This trivial progress was the same as the result of the therapy sessions Harry's been attending. Not one doctor was able to crack the shield that Harry's put around himself. They have tried everything. Remus even went to ask Dumbledore to see if he knew what they should do about Harry's mental condition.   
  


"He will heal at his own pace, and no one can pressure him to do so otherwise. Be there for him, your presence as well as Sirius may have more effect than you imagine."   
  


Remus hoped that Dumbledore's words were true. He wasn't just worried for Harry, but Sirius as well. He could see that most of the time, his best friend was just putting on a facade to hide his real feelings. Sirius was tough, that was certain. Regardless, there's always a limit to what a person can handle. Every time Harry was around, Remus could see the hurt and worry in Sirius' eyes when he looks at his godson. They seriously needed to talk. Especially Harry, because this isn't only affecting him but Sirius as well. Remus hated to think about it, but if this keeps up, Sirius might need to go to therapy sessions himself.   
  


The guilt and uselessness Remus saw in Sirius' eyes was all too evident. He knew that Sirius felt completely useless, he wanted to help Harry return to the way he was before things became this bad, but he had no idea how. Harry needed to snap out of it and talk to Sirius, and he needed to do it soon. His thought were then interrupted by Sirius' voice.  
  


"Need a little help there?"  
  


Harry was on the top of the stairs. He was holding onto a crutch on his left side. One of his leg was healed and the other was taking a little longer than usual. Harry didn't seem to mind, he appeared at ease just being able to see his godfather everyday. That, Remus thought was a good sign. At least, Harry smiled occasionally now.  
  


Harry nodded to Sirius' question.   
  


"Alright then, I'm gonna need you to sit down and hold the crutch to yourself," Sirius instructed.   
  


Harry did so.   
  


"Hold on. Escilad!"   
  


The stairs began to submerge to reach the level of the lower steps. When it was completed, Harry slid down the 'stairs' as if it was a slide. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius helped him on his foot and crutch.   
  


Remus just shook his head at his childish slide method. He walked to the door and held it opened for Harry.   
  


"We all set?" Sirius asked.   
  


"Yeah," replied Remus.   
  


Sirius was about to walk through the door to follow Harry when Remus stopped him. He's been wanting to ask Sirius something for sometime now but never got the chance to. He decided now was as good a time as any.   
  


"Padfoot, I'm curious."   
  


"What about?"   
  


"About how you keep having money to pay for a share of the food, or for the new clothes that you got for Harry. I mean, I don't mind paying for the stuff. You still don't have a job yet. But you don't need to rush. I know it's hard to find one since many people are still skeptical about your innocence."  
  


"Moony, I can't have you paying for everything. We're already living in your house. I should at least pay for something. Don't worry alright? I can take care of it. Now come on, Harry's waiting."  
  


Sirius padded Remus on the back and walked out the door. Remus was curious. He didn't want to pry but he couldn't help but wonder where Sirius gets his money whenever they had bills to pay for. Whenever he tried to asked, Sirius would just evade the question or him all together. That was the first time Remus had been able to really ask Sirius. He was having a bad feeling about the late night 'outings' that Sirius has been attending. Remus was positive that Sirius didn't know that he knew about him going out at odd hours of the night. Remus shook his head. Now was not the time to ponder about this. 

With that he went outside and closed the door behind him. He took out his wand, and unlocked his jeep that looked a little rusted up.   
  


"Jeez Moony, when was the last time you rode this thing?" asked Sirius, walking over to the vehicle.   
  


He ran his finger over the hood of the car. The dirt on it darken his finger.  
  


"Definitely dusty. Lezean!"   
  


The jeep immediately became sparkling clean. Sirius then helped Harry into the passenger seat while Remus took the wheel.   
  


"I will drive the Xarion, all right? You know as a passenger, I'm a hazard."  
  


"I know."  
  


Sirius looked back at Harry who was staring at his hands. He reached out to grab it, and made Harry look him in the eye.  
  


"Are you alright?"  
  


Harry nodded, nervously. Sirius rubbed Harry's hand reassuringly before closing the car door and walking over to his motorcycle. He wanted Harry to ride in a car instead of just apparating because he didn't want to risk having a rough landing that could damage Harry's healing leg.   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  


Getting off of Xarion, Sirius walked over to where Remus had parked the jeep. He went to the passenger door and held it open for Harry to step out. Sirius couldn't help but notice Harry's uneasiness. Remus came around the jeep to join them. Before their eyes was a garden-like place. The grass were very green and healthy, flowers bloomed on the side, and the pedestrian paths were very clean. Remus walked ahead of them, while Sirius made sure that Harry didn't hobble on something that would make him fall.  
  
  
  


Their path ended at the foot of the iron gate. Remus walked forward and said, "Here to see James Potter." Then the gate opened. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew he had to do this, but truthfully, he really didn't want to. But there was no other choice, he could get away now unless he wanted to break his damaged leg.   
  


Besides, after the coma, he felt so confused. Memories after memories, flashbacks after flashback came at him full force. He couldn't tell whether they were real or just mind tricks. Sometimes, it confused him to a point where it was overwhelming and even unbearable. He wanted to forget them. He wanted those memories erased. He wanted them gone...for good. But since that wasn't possible, he had to find someway to untangle the screw up. He needed to separate what was real and what wasn't. The hardest thing was discussing the latest image he had during his coma to Sirius.   
  


It seemed so real. Felt so real. Looked so real. It was scary and it was painful. He didn't ever want to feel that way ever again. He knew by keeping quiet, he was hurting Sirius. But he couldn't tell him what he saw. He couldn't tell him how much he needed him. How could he when all his coma-induced nightmare was about Sirius himself? The answer was he couldn't, and that was the most painful part of it.  
  


They continued to walk ahead, stopping only when they had reached their destination. Looking now at his father's last resting place, the memories became clearer. So much has happened, and none of them had been good. Harry didn't want anymore new sadistic recollections to be added to his angst-filled life. He didn't want to discuss them to anyone. Sirius didn't need to know what he went through. He'll just receive pity, and that was something he least wanted. No one was going to make him talk. No one. Not even if it means bottling it all inside.  
  


^Back to Remus' House: Later in the Afternoon^  
  


After visiting James' and Lily's grave, Harry immediately returned to his room without having said a word.   
  


"Now tell me, how the bloody hell that this trip give Harry closure? We were making progress, but now he's even more closed off to us than before!"   
  


"What were you expecting? For him to just be normal again, simply because he saw Prongs?"   
  


"I don't know what I was expecting. I just want him to talk to me. I want to know what's going on in that mind of his. I want to know what scared him to become so isolated. I want to help him. But I can't. He won't tell me anything! What am I suppose to do? Sit around and wait until he comes to his senses? Who knows how long that will be? He keeps running away from that topic whenever I make an attempt to discuss it. He even knows when to avoid me completely, just so he wouldn't have to talk to me about it."   
  


Remus looked at Sirius dejectedly. Only Harry could make a tough guy like Sirius so insecure and vulnerable. He didn't know how to help Sirius, or Harry for that matter. He has tried many times to make Sirius feel better whenever Harry shot him down from not wanting to talk. But when he's asked about how to help Harry, he was just as clueless as Sirius himself.   
  


"I don't know what to say, Padfoot," Remus answered solemnly.  
  


"Then don't say anything. I know you don't have all the answers. Gosh--I wouldn't be here if you did."   
  


Remus padded Sirius on the shoulder comfortingly.   
  


"Harry will come around. Just don't take it on yourself for Harry's condition, alright? It's not your fault that things happen the way they did."   
  


Sirius looked at Remus straight in the eyes at that. There was a gleam there that Remus couldn't place.   
  


"You're right. It's not my fault. It's *his*."  
  


As if having a sudden spark of inspiration, he grabbed his leather jacket from the couch and headed for the door.  
  


"Where are you going?" Remus called after him.   
  


"Got something I need to take care of. If Harry asks, tell him I won't be long."   
  


Just like that, he left the house. Remus shook his head. He desperately hoped that Sirius wouldn't do anything irrational, because with that familiar gleam in his eyes, Remus was worried.   
  


^Five Minutes Later^  
  


"State your name, and the name of the person whom you wish to visit."  
  


"Sirius Black. Here to see Keife Reamo."   
  


"Sign here, and follow me," replied the guard.   
  


Sirius did as he was told and followed the prison guard through a series of hallways, ones that he was unfortunately quite familiar with.  
  


"He is in confinement, and will not be allowed out until the trial has been held. Five cells down and you'll find him. You have ten minutes," said the guard.   
  


Placing a placid yet stern stance in his composure, he walked slowly forward, passing the other cells. Many prisoners chose to stay silent and hidden in the shadow as the once most feared prisoner sauntered by. When reaching the dark cell of Keife Reamo, who was apparently sleeping and was unaware of the new existing presence, he felt a burning rage surge through his veins. He cleared his throat and spoke in a stupor of upmost calmness.  
  


Firmly, he said, "Reamo," sending shivers down the man's spine.  
  


A/N: Hope this chapter wasn't boring for you all, but like I said, most of the action is in the next one. Anyways, as a little gift besides the update, here's a preview of the last chapter. Happy New Year!   
  


^Preview of CH 66^

He let go of Harry's hand, and headed for the door they had entered from.   
  


"Where are you going?" asked Harry, worried.   
  


"To make sure that you'll be safe."   
  


"No! If it's dangerous out there, you need to stay too!"   
  


"No, I can't! We'll both be in much more danger if I stay. Trust m-"  


P.S. Don't forget to leave a review.   
  
  



	65. ALT ENDING II: Deceitful Mind

A/N: I know, I know. It has been too long. I'll make it short since I know you all want to read. I had mid-terms then I had writer's block, and the fact that I wasn't in the mood to write anything remotely happy didn't help either. If you don't remember what you wrote, I'm sorry. Look back...if you want.

Alexandria Wood- Thanks, glad you like it and I hope you also liked how it ended.

A.Dee- Hey, I couldn't just let him off the hook so easily.

anarian- I personally like both of them. I just have more passion on angst stuff, but I glad you like the second one.

Kakashi-San- Glad it's your taste. Sorry for taking so long. Stupid writer's block. To your question, my primary language is Chinese or more specifically Cantonese.

DarkWish- He was cute in that chapter? Ok...if you say so. Well, he's almost lost it once but Sirius isn't a killer. Hope you like how it turned out.

Someone Reading- Feed him hot soup? I guess that might help... As you can see, I haven't killed Sirius. That would be too sad. Anyways, this was suppose to be the 'happy ending' and if I were to kill Sirius, I would've done so in the previous chapter. Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this last installment.

Tara6- Well, I did put 'alternative ending' in capital letters. Sorry you were confused.

hi- Here's it is. Thanks for reading.

Lady Arwen of Rivendell- Remus is fine as you can see. They worked things out. Anyways, thanks for al your reviews. I'm going to miss them. P.S. No, I am not good enough to be in a school for writing. This site has way better writers than me, but thanks nevertheless.

A.J. of Gryffindor- Sorry for the wait. Here it is.

Phat Truffles- I know what you're talking about. I have improved a lot. A LOT. Thanks, I tend to get passionate when I write scenes like that.

mirynda- Thanks, hope you don't hate me for taking so long... :)

A-rose-for-Padfoot- He's fine now. Doing what he likes, settling down with Harry, no need to worry about our Padfoot.

Daughter of Black- 'The calm before the storm', that''s so true. Thanks for reading. Sends my platonic love back. ;)

Warnings: graphic horror image, violence, emotional scenes (can't write a chap. without those!), and an extremely long chapter

Part of this chapter has not been edited, so excuse me for any typos. I wanted to post it as soon as possible. Whatever mistake will be fixed later.

* * *

ALTERNATIVE ENDING, PART II

[CH65]- Deceitful Mind

Remus' House

The sound of fist against wood drew Harry's attention. He was staring out at the window next to the desk, lost in the beauty of its color and placid serenity. However, he was thrown back into reality, once again wishing all his sorrows would go away. The weather was radiant today, with the sun shining brightly and with the absence of dark storm clouds. In fact, it was the arrant reverse of his feelings. Suddenly, the environment outside didn't seem that beautiful to look at anymore. It disgusted him. Here it was, in all its glory stood the brightly lid sky, mocking him, and taunting him because he felt the complete opposite. And as we speak, his mood is plunging deeper into the living darkness.

The knocking on his door became more insistent.

"It's not locked," Harry replied melancholy.

Back to Sirius

His voice ringed through Reamo's ears, and it was like a bucket of cold water had been splashed at him, waking him instantaneously. Thankfully, he was facing the wall instead of the gate, or else he would've woken up to a furiously glazed pair of eyes. Sirius was abnormally patient even when Reamo pretended that he hadn't heard him.

"Hide under that blanket, that's right, hide. You coward."

Anger inflamed in Reamo at being called a coward. Sirius knew that that was the one thing Reamo couldn't stand to be addressed as. He finally climbed out of his 'bed' and came face to face with an equally infuriated Sirius.

"You've got som' guts comin' here," said Reamo, determined not to appear frightened by the mere presences of the man he messed with.

A bitter smirk emerged on his lips as he stood closer to the bars--the only barrier that's keeping him from killing the prisoner inside-and he stared down at the shorter guy. Sirius bent down, his face only inches away from Reamo's.

"Enjoy the dark, because that's all you'll be seeing for the remainder of your life."

"O-oh y-yah? Not a chance, man. I'll be out in a 'eartbeat. You ain' got no proof, so you can't keep me here."

"Well, for a man who believes that,... you don't sound very confident about it," said Sirius, who was surprisingly calm for his usual inability to mask his anger.

Sirius smiled at the flicker of fear that was beginning to surface on Reamo's face. Though that smile was gone as fast as it had came.

"You can't prove it. You ain' got nothin' on me. No one knows 'bout what I did 'cept ya. Like I said, I will be out in a 'eartbeat. And there's nothin' you can do 'bout it."

Sirius scoffed.

"Keep thinking that Reamo, but let me tell you, it's not going to do you any good. Denial is a common defense, clearly of the desperation type."

Obviously, Reamo was walking on dangerous grounds. Of all the years he had raced against Black, everyone and anyone who knew about the motorcycle world, knew that Sirius Black, aside from his racing skills, had an uncontrollable temper. If Black was angry, he'd be sure to let you know. Right now, Reamo couldn't figure out if Black's newfound calmness was a good or bad thing because honestly, he has never seen the man in front of him act like this. He was calm yet threatening at the same time. This scared him. It scared Reamo, big time.

However, that didn't stop Reamo from talking.

"You just wait an' see. I'll come out of this with no casualty, and I'll get away from having hurt your godson."

In a matter of seconds, Sirius has manage to grab onto Reamo's shirt collar in between the bars.

"Reamo, you have no idea...what...you're...messing with," said Sirius, his voice seething of fury. "I could've killed you. Do you even know what you've done?"

At that point, Reamo was able to rip himself from Sirius' grasp. He backed up to make sure that Sirius couldn't reach for him again.

"Y-you're crazy!" Reamo shouted.

"No, I'm protective. There's a difference, you see. I don't go around messing up people's lives, but I won't stand around and take the beating either. This is actually sad, for you. From what I can gather during the time when we used to race, you were a person that I could respect."

Reamo was surprised at what he heard. Sirius Black respected him?

"You never once came up to me in my victories to badmouth me, nor did you disrespect me by making lame excuses on why I won over you, which is more than I can say about the other racers I've faced. Instead, I remember that one time where you came and congratulated me. We shook hands, and that meant that I respected you as a worthy competitor."

In retrospect, he admired Sirius' skill as a racer. He was the reason Reamo pushed himself to worked so hard in an effort to be as good as he was or better. Reamo couldn't help but be internally happy about what his rival thought.

"I would never have guesses that you could stoop to as low as you've sank."

Reamo looked at him as if he had been slapped on the face. He frowned.

"You're not the same person I knew back then. I may not have known you that well, but I was almost positive that you were incapable of such actions."

'It was your fault I did what I did,' Reamo thought.

"What makes me sick is that you're happy about what you've done. You're happy that my godson, Harry is mentally weak. This has affected him considerably and I don't know if he'll ever be the same. If Harry doesn't get better, you better hope you end up behind these bars for life, because I won't be able to control my actions and I won't be able to stop myself from finishing what I had started at that lake. Hope that Harry gets better. Hope for your sake because I will never forget this. Nor will I ever forgive you."

With that said, Sirius began to walk away from Reamo's cell and toward the guard that waited a few feet from him.

After his long time rival left just moments ago, Reamo slumped down against the cell wall.

'I don't regret a single thing I've done. Who the hell does he think he is?! I'm not going to fall for his trick to make me feel guilty. This isn't over. I will get him one day. Somehow.'

Back to Harry

Remus opened the door slowly. Harry was sitting at the desk, looking at the direction of the window, fist clutched together. Taking notice of this, Remus went further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Fine," replied Harry, still staring elsewhere.

Remus sighed.

"Hey look, I know there are some people that want to see you." Remus continued when Harry chose to remain silent. "Ron and Hermione asked about you. You haven't seen them for a while and they miss you. Are you ok with them visiting?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, emotionlessly.

"Great. I'll tell them."

Remus then observed that Harry was fingering something continuously. A letter. A letter with a very brazen handwriting. Remus was startled when he found himself face to face with Harry's cold eyes. Then he turned back to his previous object of vision the next second without saying anything. Sensing Harry's unvoiced notion, he got up from the bed and started to leave.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. And Harry, that means anything at all. I'll even be your ear," said Remus, encouragingly.

Seeing that he would not receive a response, he walked further toward the door. Just as he was halfway out the door...

"Is Sirius here?" asked Harry, catching Remus off-guard.

He turned around to see that Harry was facing him, desperation visible in his voice.

"No, he went out," answered Remus.

Harry looked back at the window as if he hadn't spoken at all. But precisely when Remus decided to leave again, Harry spoke once more.

"Can you stay? I- I need to get something out," asked Harry, timidly for some reason.

"Yeah, sure."

He reentered the room, and closed the door as Harry had instructed. He went to sit on the bed once again, unsure of Harry's motives. Hopefully, this is where he'll spill his guts about all the things that's been bothering him.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"For what?" asked Remus.

"For being here. For caring."

"You know, Sirius has done nothing but worry and care for you since you've woke up. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I-it's complicated. There's something...something I can't bring myself to tell him, but I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't tell anybody soon," said Harry, exasperated.

"Then tell me. Whatever it is you've been keeping shut about isn't doing your mind any favors. If you need to let it out by me, that's fine."

"Remus."

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me that you won't tell Sirius what I'm about to tell you?"

"Why not?"

"He can't know. H-he just can't."

Remus knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from Sirius, but Harry needed this. He'll deal with it later, Harry is more important.

"I won't tell him."

Later in the Afternoon

Slamming the door shut, he took off his leather jacket and hung it up. The living room was empty and the house was drowned by silence.

"Moony! You home?!" he called.

When he received no answer in return, he walked around. There was no one in the dining room, nor the kitchen. On his way, he grabbed a beer can from the fridge and headed up the steps. Seeing that Remus' room was opened, he walked forward. He was sitting at his desk holding something in his hands and swaying it up and down. Sirius' knocking pulled Remus from his daydream.

"Hey," Sirius greeted.

"Hey."

"How's Harry?"

Remus swallowed. "He's sleeping. I gave him some potion for the cramps he was getting in his leg and they made him drowsy."

Sirius nodded. "Good, he needs to rest," said Sirius taking a sip of his beer. "What are you doing, mopping around here in your room?"

"Uh...just thinking."

Sirius waited, he knew the signs. Remus has something heavy on his mind, and it involves him.

"We talked."

"Who? You talked to Dumbledore?" asked Sirius, confused.

"No. Harry and I talked."

"Oh," Sirius replied, disappointment in his tone.

"Yeah..."

Sirius frowned. It was a good thing that Harry talked but he was hurt that Harry talked to Remus about it instead of him.

"Well?"

"And he-uh asked me not to tell you."

Sirius' frown deepened.

"And are you?"

"What?"

"Going to follow through with that."

Remus didn't know which to choose. Now that Harry had confided in him, he knew exactly why Harry didn't want Sirius to know about it. He was in the middle, and it was a bad situation to be in. Sirius looked at him expectantly. Remus sighed, not knowing what to do. If he told Sirius, he would probably freak out, be enraged, overreact or all of the above, and in addition, Harry would never trust Remus again. On the other hand, if he doesn't tell Sirius, then Sirius will be mad at him. He was also positive that Sirius will somehow find out about it sooner or later.

Staring back into Sirius desperate eyes, Remus heaved loudly.

"Sirius, I...think it's better if you found that out yourself."

====================

The rhythm was in parallel strides as the pounding of the sky's tears crash down upon the darkened earth. Streaks of arduous imperilment lights the heaven.

'Plat!

Plat!

Plat!'

One by one, they all collided, drops and drops of water splattered all over the place in which it fell. The combination of the force of the wind and water chilled him as he was standing casually under the existing madness of nature. As opposed to the black penumbra on the reverse side of the street, he shivered in the cold. His back was slouched as he approach the mysterious penumbra whose face was hidden all too well under the barren moon. As he approached further to it, a feeling of dread coursed through his body. The figure he was in close proximity of, stood under the torrent rain as he did...but it seems that none of it even came close to touching it. The figure was as dry as the sands of the dessert.

"W-who are you?" he called out, his voice barely heard through the sounds of the torturous rain.

A loud bang distracted him. Turning around for a second, he saw the burned tree that was just struck by the dangers of the pitch black sky, lightning. Shifting back to his previous stance, the penumbra has vanished. Surrounding him now was the cold rain that has soaked through his shirt, and crawling on his pale skin. Under the threatening sound of thunder, his dubiousness eyes searched for it. Then in his most vulnerable moment, he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Since he was not expecting it, it made him jump, his heart pounding against his chest in fear. Slowly, he turned to face this strange penumbra. Only, it wasn't so strange. The figure removed his hood.

"Sirius?" he gasped.

Indeed, it was.

"W-what's going on? Where are we?" asked Harry.

"Shh. You're not safe here," he whispered so softly that Harry strained to hear his words. "We need to find a place for you to hide. Come on. Follow me, and hurry."

He found himself tense up and turned numb as a sudden chill surged through his body, and this chill was not from the cold. Seeing this, he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him toward an old looking tavern. Once they were inside, he was lead behind the bar counter.

"Duck and hide here for now," said Sirius, urgently.

He let go of Harry's hand, and headed for the door they had entered from.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, worried.

"To make sure that you'll be safe from them."

"No! If it's dangerous out there, you need to stay too!"

"No, I can't. We'll both be in much more danger if I stay. Trust m-"

Sirius stood there, numb as ice, motionless as the dead, and eyes cold as the lifeless.

"Sirius?"

What happened? All he remembered was a bright flash of light behind Sirius, then he became...frozen. Harry looked up, the facial expression on his godfather's face was so lifeless. He was terrified.

"No!"

He reached forward to touch Sirius' hand, and cringed at its coldness. There was no reaction. His throat was suddenly very dry. His heart was beating so murderously painful against his chest in trepidation.

"No!!" he cried once again.

He reached to touch Sirius' face, and stared in horror as it starts to deteriorate right before his eyes. One by one, pieces of skin on Sirius' face, arm, leg, everywhere.... begin to crack and peel. Then to his absolute horror, red-he saw redness...bright red blood was pouring out of his eye socket...

=====================

"AHHH!! AHHHH!!!"

Not a second sooner, Sirius burst through the door and into Harry's room. His first sight was of Harry's frail pale face, and the fear in his eyes. He was shaking, breathing heavily, and sweating profusely.

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked.

But Harry took no notice of Sirius' words and keep rocking back and forth, and clutching his knees tightly against himself. Sirius reached forward, wanting to hug Harry to him. He reached to comfort him but...

"Don't," Harry whispered, ever so softly.

Remus who was in the shower came running into Harry's room half-wet. Noticing Harry's current state, he shot Sirius a confused look.

"Did something happened here?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Sirius answered, still looking worriedly at Harry.

Then Sirius mouthed a 'I'll handle this' to Remus, who responded with a nod and left the room.

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius asked, again.

Harry wouldn't look at him, terrified of what he'd see if he looked his way. Unfortunately, he could still see the image fresh on his mind and it felt so unbelievably real. Real enough to make him want to tear that image from his head at any and all costs. Sweating as if it was a hundred degrees inside the room, he buried his face in his arms.

Exasperated, Sirius gripped both of Harry's shoulder in an effort to get his attention. However, it failed since that only caused Harry to stare down.

"Please Harry, tell me what happened," he urged.

Sirius unsure of what else to do grabbed Harry and pulled him into a comforting hug. At this, Harry immediately became tense. Sirius could feel it. He expected Harry to ease up after a while but he didn't.

"Let go," said Harry, rigidly in Sirius' arms, "I- can't do this."

Sirius was confused, but he let go. He intended to find out what Harry's problem is, tonight. No more waiting around, he needed to know, now. Not tomorrow, not the day after, and not a week later, now. This has gone on for far too long. It was time to find out the truth.

"Leave."

Sirius was taken aback by Harry's sudden calmness of what he just said. No matter, he wasn't going to let this go. Not tonight. Not anymore.

"Leave. I don't want your comfort."

Sirius didn't move, he just stayed on the spot that he took.

"No," he finally replied.

"I want to be alone."

"No," Sirius said, more forcefully this time.

He could tell that Harry was losing his patience.

"Get out!" Harry shouted. 'Why won't he go away?!'

"Enough of pushing me away. I know you're hurting but you've got to tell me what is it that's causing you this pain. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you until we get to the bottom of this, until you tell me what's been bothering you all this time. I'm trying to understand what's going on with you, and you're not making it very easy."

"Have you thought that maybe I didn't want you to understand?!"

Harry looked up then, and for a moment, Sirius thought he saw anger in those emerald green eyes.

"I don't know what you're feeling half of the tim-"

"You're right. You don't know what I'm feeling!" Harry shouted.

Sirius was caught off guard at Harry's sudden outburst.

"Who's fault is tha-"

"No, I don't want to listen anymore. Stop forcing me to talk because this isn't easy for me either. You think I want this?! You think if I tell you everything, it's going to be all better? Well, it's not! You have no idea what I'm going through. I'm tired! I'm tired of being afraid to go to sleep every night knowing that I'd see you in my nightmares deteriorating, bleeding, and dead right before my eyes. I'm tired of feeling like I'm suffering from paranoia, looking behind my back all the time. I'm sick of the way I feel and I'm sick of crying alone at night because I can't tell anyone about it! I shouldn't have told Remus and I shouldn't be telling you! They're my problem. Mine. Not yours, not Remus and not anybody else's!"

"You're wrong. Your problems are my problems as well. Especially since you just told me that your nightmares involve me. I hate seeing you like this. I hate seeing that something's tearing you apart inside and not knowing what it is-"

"WELL SORRY! I'm sorry that I'm behaving like I am! I'm sorry that I can't hide my feelings or put on a fake smile just so 'you' can be happy!"

"Harry, that's not what I mean-"

"Then what do you mean, huh?! I just want to be left alone. Why won't you just go away?"

"Because I can't. Why won't you let anyone help you? I'm here for you. I 'want' to help you, but you're not letting me or anyone else for that matter."

"You wouldn't have wanted to know. You all think that you can help me. No one can help me. They're all stuck in my head like memories that won't go away. I relive them every night, and it hangs on my mind during the day."

Sirius was stunned. He had no idea that Harry was dealing with things of this magnitude, and he was more determined to help Harry than before.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through that."

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want sympathy. These...problems...I will handle them by myself like I have been."

"No, you won't. Stop assuming that we can't or don't want to help you. You're not even giving us a chance. Maybe things aren't as hopeless as you think they are. Maybe there is a way to get rid of them. But if you don't even try, how will you know? You have come through so many things, you can't give up now."

Sirius didn't think he was getting to Harry. Reasoning wasn't enough. He ran his hand through his hair unconsciously. What else could he say to convince Harry? What else could he do?

"I-I just can't believe that involving anyone else in this will make a difference," said Harry sadly. "You don't need to feel that you need to help me, just because my parents put you up to it. Nobody needs my burden. I-I'll deal with it. Myself."

"How? By doing what you've been doing? Crying alone at night? Hiding from me? And don't ever think that I feel the need to help you because your parents put me up to it."

"But it's the truth. You're only doing this because you were made my godfather. It's your...job."

Sirius cringed at Harry's tone. Did he really believe that? That he only want to help because he felt responsible as his godfather?

'No, he's just trying to drive me away,' thought Sirius.

He's right. Harry knew better. It was hard saying those things to Sirius, but he had to. He had to drive him away. 'Sirius doesn't deserve my problems.'

"It's not true and you know it. The reason I'm doing this is because I care about you."

Harry chuckled bitterly, dejectedly.

"I'm sure you do," Harry said, in a serious/ sarcastic way. "But you can stop now. Don't complicate your life with my problems. It's not worth it."

"Would you stop with this 'my problem' crap?! You said so yourself how miserable you've been keeping it inside. I only want to help you let it out, but you've been too blind to see that I willingly want to help. I want to help. Do you hear me? Have you any idea how this is affecting me, having to see your sad and fearful face everyday? All I want was to be there for you and you push me away like something you're too scared to deal with or too annoyed with. I'm sorry if I seem like such a burden to you, and I'm sorry for wanting to help. I'm sorry that I care too bloody damn much about you. You want me to leave you alone? Fine. If that's what you want, fine. I'll leave you alone. I'll back off."

He stood up to leave Harry's room. He stopped at the door and looked at Harry who started looking back down at the bed sheets. His voice softened as he spoke.

"I'm sorry you don't feel like you can trust me enough to let me help you through this. I don't want to lose you."

With those words leaving his mouth, he left Harry alone with his thoughts.

'I may be backing off, but I refuse to give up on you. I refuse, Harry,' Sirius thought, as he lied down on his bed that night.

Harry's Room

'This is for the best. This is for the best.' That's what he's been telling himself since Sirius left. But it wasn't. It wasn't for the best. It was far from it, he needed Sirius badly yet he kept pushing him away.

It was confusing to try and figure out what's in his mind. HE didn't even know what he was really thinking. Why did things have to be so complicated? Harry was lying on his bed in the dark, trying to decipher his reasoning for the way he's been treating Sirius. And for hours, that's what he occupied himself with.

Those who are close to him tend to get hurt. Tend to suffer.

'I've already put my friends and Sirius through enough. He was kidnaped because of me. Ron almost died the first year he met me. And everyone else I know, they had a fair share of misery. I can't let anything happen to them again. Not on my account.'

Finally, at three a.m. into the early morning, the reasons became clear, so clear that he scolded himself for not having figured it out ages ago. It had nothing to do with the images of his nightmare, but it had everything to do with the nightmare's unspoken message.

He was afraid of getting too close to him. Afraid of depending on him. Afraid of dragging him down with his own problems.

Because he was afraid of losing him.

The question now is: Is protecting your friends and family worth their misery?

If the question had been different, he would've known the answer. If it had been his own misery, than it's a simple yes. He knew that by alienating himself from them also hurt them. 'They are too close.'

How are you protecting someone when you make them miserable? Are you willing to sacrifice their happiness to protect their physical form? But protecting only their body means not protecting them at all. The body is just a shell without the mind. And without hope and happiness, a person is as good as dead.

Maybe it wasn't his choice to make. And maybe he'd made the wrong choice.

Is protecting your friends and family worth their misery?

Sirius' Room

Shifting and turning in his bed, he couldn't find a comfortable position. It didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to sleep after that fight he had with his godson. Ultimately, he stopped trying to find a comfortable position and just settled for lying on his side, and wrapping his arms around his pillow. At the sound of the creaking that his door made, he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Meanwhile, he could sense a presence walking closer to him.

"Sirius,...you awake?"

"No," he said with eyes closed.

Sighing, he opened his eyes to find himself looking back at the pair of emerald green eyes he's seen through his best friend's girlfriend eyes for years. Except the fact that the one's he's staring into are Harry's.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Me either."

Sirius looked at Harry's shadowy figure standing awkwardly in front of him. He couldn't believe he could love this boy as much as he did. Maybe it was because he was the last remnants of James. Maybe it was because he had promised to protect him for as long as he was alive. Maybe it was because he was his godson. No, those are all the wrong reasons for him to love Harry. When he looked really hard at the person in front of him, he didn't see him as James' son or his godson.

Instead, he sees a young boy who feels lost in this world, who feels that anyone who loved him had abandoned him, who feels that he was not good enough for this world, that he didn't belong, and that... made Sirius' heart break. By no means is he inferring that Harry's weak, because he's anything but. He's strong, and he has hung in there for this long. For that, Sirius was proud. But for anyone who's human, who has human emotions, cannot face life alone for the rest of their lives. If they can, then they're not really human.

Sirius tugged on Harry's arm and pulled him closer. He padded the other side of his bed, calling Harry to lie down next to him. When he did, Sirius turned to lie flat on his back, so he was looking at his ceiling. Harry did the same.

"I'm sorry."

Sirius inwardly smiled. Maybe Harry is finally coming to his senses.

"It was wron-"

Sirius silenced him. Him admitting that what he did merits an apology was enough.

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes, I do," said Harry, with determination.

Sirius made a gesture that said 'fine, explain.'

"You should've left me already. I don't know why you or anyone for that matter would stick around me. I'm nothing but trouble and the only thing I'm good at is putting people that I love in danger. I- I didn't know what to do anymore. I thought that I what I was doing was protecting you guys. I didn't want to depend on you and get too close to you, because I was afraid to feel that pain again if I ever lost you. I was pushing you away because you're the closest thing I have to a parent and losing you would mean the end for me."

"I know you care for them, for me. But you can only make the right decision for yourself. It's not your fault that we get hurt."

"But it is-"

"No, listen to me. It wasn't your decision that Ron and Hermione stayed friends with you. They knew what they were getting into by doing that. It's also not your fault for whatever that has happened to them. You weren't the one hurting them."

"Indirectly, I am."

"Ok, if you say you were the cause of their suffering, then tell me, did you intentionally want to hurt them? Did you tell Voldemort to go after your friends? Did you tell him to go after me? Did you?"

"No.."

"Then it wasn't your fault. I know how terrible it feels if anything happened to the people I love, if anything happened to you. But we don't control what transpire in our lives. No one controls that."

"But Voldemort wouldn't have come after any of you if it wasn't for me!"

"So in the meantime, it's ok to torture yourself by separating yourself from all the people that you love and who loves you. Life is hard enough without you adding to it. You're only making this more difficult for yourself. Look at me Harry."

Sirius turned him around so they faced each other. Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, he held his gaze to Harry's seriously.

"I know I can't promise you that I will be there all the time or that you're not going to ever lose me, because then, I'd be promising lies. It's not up to me but if it was, I would promise you all of that...and more. This is life and there are risks, some worth taking and some not. That's what life is all about, making a choice to decided whether something is worth the risk or not. I'm afraid of the same things as you. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you, which I came too bloody close to. Now that you're here, I try not to think about that, because I know that there's always going to be that risk. If I worry all the time, then I'd be insane. Harry, what I can promise you is that I'll always be here for you as long as I'm breathing. It doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm living on the same planet. If I'm across the country and you need me, I'll come right over, even if it mean splitting myself in pieces from apparating from such a far place."

Harry smiled. "You'd do that?"

"Sure. I might be missing...a few body parts but since I promised I'll be there, I will," said Sirius, glad that the mood is finally changing. Then he became serious again. "All I'm asking Harry, is for you to take this risk with me...if I'm worth the risk to you as you are to me."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

"Because I love you and I care about you. I don't know why, but I do and I'm not going to question it. Realize something, Harry, we're not seers, we can't predict the future. We have to do what makes us happy right now and not worry over what might or might not happen. This is how people make regrets. They think too far ahead, which is not a very good decision at all. Risks are scary, but some are worth it. You are worth it. So, will you take the risk with me?"

Harry looked back at Sirius' hopeful pair of eyes. Was Sirius worth the risk? Of course, but he was scared. Scared that this risk will just become the worst choice he's ever made. Sirius face dropped when Harry didn't answer back.

"Don't doubt things, Harry. Just think about this question. Am I worth the risk to you?

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters," said Sirius, then he yawned.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"No, it's," Sirius leaned over to look at the clock,"five a.m. in the morning and I'm not one bit tired," he said sarcastically, then he yawned again.

Moments later, he found that his only reply was a soft snoring. The corner of his mouth curved up at Harry's sleeping form as he pulled the blanket over him. Then he also fell asleep without much effort, feeling more at ease than he's ever been for months.

Next Morning

"Awww....look at them."

"Shhhhh! You'll wake them up!"

"I'm not surprise if they do, when you're shushing so loud!"

"You're not that quiet yourself, bossy."

"Would you two get away from there? I have breakfast."

"AS good as your cooking is, Remus, I would have to say that it has to wait. This is too good to miss."

"You are declining food?! Something's definitely wrong with you! Come on, we should leave them alone."

When Ron didn't budge, Hermione had to dragged him away by force.

"OW! Don't pull the ears!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you came willingly. Besides, you can tease them about it later," she reasoned.

"Fine," he pouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile...

Harry was almost positive that he heard something. Suddenly, his eyes popped opened. For a moment, he wondered where he was, not recognizing his surroundings. His neck was hurting as if he slept at a bad angle all night long, and he realized that he had when he clumsily fell from the side of the bed, landing with a 'thud' on the hard wooden floor.

Lying painfully on the floor, he groaned, not in any hurry to move any part of his body. Now the only thing he could do was look around, and it didn't take very long to remember where and why he was where he was. Harry was surprised that his embarrassing fall did not wake Sirius up. Knowing that he couldn't stay there all day, he sat up, the stiffness of his neck returning. With one hand supporting his rigid neck, he walked around to Sirius' bedside. He shook Sirius with his other hand.

"Wake up," he called.

Sirius didn't move. Harry grudgingly remove the hand from his neck so he could shake Sirius' immobile form harder...and Sirius landed on his side of the floor with a 'thud' that sounded identical to his own. Harry stifled his laughter for pushing Sirius too hard. He heard a loud grunt from the other side of the bed, and hoped that Sirius wouldn't kill him when he got up from his current position on the floor. Then he heard another 'thud' that sounded like Sirius had hit himself against his bed.

"Bloody bed!"

Harry had to clamp his hand over his mouth again to stop from laughing out loud, but even through his palm, some of his laughter escaped into the open air. Then 'morning Sirius' grumpily grabbed the side of the bed and pulled himself up. When he saw Harry trying to hold his laughter on the other side of the bed, he glared at him. Then realization reached his eyes and he launched at Harry who managed to run out of his room and out of his grasp. Sirius groggily stood up, sleep still in his eyes, and he went after Harry.

When Sirius couldn't find Harry, he decided to go back inside and take a much needed shower.

Thirty minutes later...

Sirius came out of the bathroom refreshingly cleaned, and wrapped in a towel. He went to the closet in search for a pair of his pants. When he couldn't find one, he walked outside his room and looked down at Remus from the railing.

"Hey Moony, where did you dump my pant?"

"In the washroom!"

That's when he notice that Ron and Hermione eating breakfast at the same table that Remus was.

"Oh, hello. Didn't know we were having guests," said Sirius, unfazed by the lack of clothes covering his body.

Hermione noticed this and she blushed. She said 'Hi' back without looking up.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hey Ron, knew I wouldn't find you doing anything else," he teased.

"Hey, can't blame me. Unlike Harry, I don't have you to cuddle with. I just have food," Ron teased back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you and Harry looked pretty comfortable this morning. Right, Hermione?"

"Um...right," answered Hermione, still not looking up.

Sirius then knew what they were teasing him about. But he didn't mind, Harry was on his way to becoming Harry again. So, no complains.

"Ron, if you're jealous, just say so. Excuse me while I go find my pant and retrieve Harry," said Sirius, leaving.

"Bloody hell, he wasn't even embarrassed!"

"Padfoot there isn't easily embarrassed. He's an expert at turning the spotlight back to the person," said Remus, taking another bite of his toast.

"Unfortunately."

Upstairs

"Harry? Are you in there? I promise I won't do anything to you for pushing me off the bed."

There was no answer but Sirius knew that Harry was in there. Why? He didn't know.

"Harry?" he called again. "I'm coming in there."

He slowly opened the door and stepped in. It was empty. The bed was unused as it was supposed to be. He noticed a slight breeze blowing into the room, swaying the curtains. He sighed before walking over to the wide-opened window. Meticulously, he climbed out of the window and stood on the bricks just outside it. Reaching for the side of the pipe that's attached to the wall, he started climbing up to the roof. Once on top, he found it hard to disturb the figure sitting on the edge of the roof with an almost peaceful demeanor there. Almost. But for anyone who could read eyes, they'd think otherwise.

It felt good. The wind blowing through his already disheveled hair was such a comfort. He should've come up here sooner. Too bad good things don't usually last. He knew someone would find him up here sooner or later. He knew who that someone would be. He knew that that person was right behind him, waiting for the right moment to make his move. He felt that someone bending down to sit next to him. Why did he feel so...unhappy? He had worked things out with Sirius. Yet, he didn't feel the way he thought he would. He didn't feel that much better.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" asked Sirius, staring at the clouds.

"Yeah. It is."

The pair fell silent again, not wanting to upset the other by saying something wrong. Finally, Harry decided to say something to break the silence.

"I wish it would last."

Sirius nodded, understanding what Harry meant. He wasn't talking about the nice whether, not exactly anyways. He wish he knew how to convince Harry out of his doubts.

"It could," answered Sirius, taking on a calmer approach.

"It won't," answered Harry, with a subliming certainty.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself, Harry."

"I know..."

"Keep doubting the enjoyable things in your life, and you'll be miserable forever. I wish I could tell you that life can be certain. But you know better than anyone else that life's the most unpredictable and volatile thing."

"I know. I want to feel happy, but every time I do become happy, I couldn't help but think that this won't last."

"I know, I used to feel the same way." Sirius pulled Harry to him, and it was then did he realize how broken apart Harry is. He looked so small while he buried himself against Sirius' chest. Harry had lost so much hope that he doesn't ever just see the good things in life without thinking about something negative. Sirius was determined to make things better. Now that Voldemort's gone, he will show Harry what it's like to be content, to really be truly happy. Even for a day, for an hour, or even a minute, he would prove that it exists.

"Come on, Hermione and Ron are waiting inside. Don't you want to see them?" asked Sirius.

Harry lifted his head and said "no" before falling back on Sirius' chest.

"You are so mean, Mr. Potter."

Harry softly laughed through Sirius' shirt. Then he lifted his emerald green eyes to Sirius' brown ones.

"Don't call me that. Only Snape does that and I'd rather not think about Mr. Grease Head at this moment...or at all."

"Sorry," said Sirius, not really sorry at all as indicated by the sly grin on his face. "So, can we go now...Mr. Potter?"

"I am not speaking to you for the rest of the day," said Harry hotly, though he had a smile on when he said it.

He roughly pushed Sirius away. Then he went down and headed back inside, with Sirius following closely behind him.

Two Weeks Later

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"For the last time, Moony, I'm sure. Besides, if I wasn't, then I wouldn't have moved all my belongings over there. I'll miss you too, but this is just unnecessary. We're not moving across the world, we're just moving back in Godric's Hollow. You can apparate there anytime you want, so stop whining. I swear I've never heard a werewolf whine so much!"

"I was not whining. I only asked you a simple q-"

"Yes, a simple question that you've been asking me all day every hour since last week!"

"Such an overactive imagination, Padfoot. You should really consider finding a career where you can express that innovative side of you. Go on, Harry's waiting."

"Yeah, yeah. Now you tell me to go. Grab my duffle, would you?"

"Sure, since your hand is obviously occupied," he said sarcastically.

"I told you that I was going to pick up Seeker."

"Why? Harry already has you. He doesn't need another dog snuffing his butt."

"I'm insulted."

"And why did you go name him Seeker? That's unbelievably unoriginal of you."

"Moony, when have you become so sarcastically bitter and uncharacteristic? If this your way of revenge because I am moving, then you can drop it. I've already asked you if you want to come live with us, but you didn't want to leave your old-looking-wooden-house."

"Hey, hey, hey...no insulting the house. You were just living here, so be grateful."

"Right, sorry. So, I'll meet you and Harry there?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I'll see you in a few."

========================

It's been months since the last time he stepped foot at the place he considered home. A place that felt like home more than the Dursleys' had ever been. There was no denying it, he had missed it. More than he would've liked to admit. But he missed it like hell. When he began his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had no idea that he would be spending most of the year out of it.

Sleeping in his four poster bed, eating all his meals in the great hall among his fellow Gryffindors, dreading potion class with the Slytherins, wondering who will be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor, dreading the many foot long essays, dozing in History of Magic, hanging out with Ron and Hermione, sneaking into the kitchens at night, getting in trouble, getting detention, making late night visits to Hagrid's, playing Quidditch,... they all seemed so long ago, and it was.

Oh it was. So many things had changed since then. Like meeting his father whom he'd never thought he would have the chance to meet and finding out about his grandfather, Surlon. Unfortunately, the majority of the changes were not desired. In the past few months, nothing was ever the same the second he made the choice to go to Azkaban to fight. If only he knew then and chose otherwise, everything would have been different.

He has been gone for so long that people wondered if he would ever return. That's why when he did make his return, a week after settling in with Sirius in their new house(it wasn't home yet), the reaction of the students were remarkable. His Gryffindor friends welcomed him back with smiles and grins, hugs and kisses. Others whom he didn't quite knew also welcomed him back with warmth. He wasn't sure what to make of that since they really didn't know him. False warmth? Real warmth? Most likely false warmth. They only knew his name. Harry Potter. "Our...new....celebrity." That was what the-ever-so-bitter potion master called him in his first year. Maybe that was why. They had missed their celebrity. But he didn't care.

He was back. Back where he wanted to be. Back where he was supposed to be. Even the extra attention he received, because of his sudden return didn't bother him like it used to. There was also one last thing that the trio agreed on, Hogwarts was so much more peaceful with 'that slimy git Malfoy' (in Ron's words) gone. And although he didn't have much time to relax, having to take more classes than anyone else in order to make up for his long absence, he was glad to be back. Things were returning to normal. Or at least as normal as it'll ever get for Harry Potter 'the boy who lived', which he did, yet again. But at what cost? A cost that's much more than he what he was willing to pay for. Sometimes, his mind wonders. What if he hadn't been 'the boy who lived'?

Once in a while, he would be able to remove himself from the sorrows that has not left him and forget about that simple yet symbolic imprint on his forehead. When he was alone though, he would run his hand over it. Over the lightning bolt shaped scar that has made him such an infamous figure in the wizarding community. The scar that gave him his reputation before he could earn one for himself. The scar that has made him Harry Potter to the world. Harry Potter. Not Harry. Harry Potter. Only a few knew Harry. Many just thought they knew Harry when in reality, they only know the Harry Potter that they had all made him out to be.

Their hero.

Their savior.

Ha.

He'd laugh in their faces if he had forgotten his manners. It was such a dense world. A world that praised, loved (or at least claims to) and even worshiped him, before he even knew of their existence. He hardly even remembered that night, yet people loved him for it. As far as he was concerned though, that day was nothing to triumph over. As far as he was concerned, it was the day that took his parents away from him...forever. The day that he was abandoned. Intentionally? Maybe not. Abandoned? Definitely. If he had a choice then, would he have rather join his parents? Probably.

He would never forget the day a giant showed up at the doorstep with the first 'present' he has ever gotten for his birthday. He wouldn't forget how the knowledge of a world he had never dreamt about could exist, and he hadn't dreamt that he would be in the center of it all. It was a world he learned that would change his life forever, and it did. He loved it and he hated it at the same time. It was the world his parents grew into, but having lived without the knowledge of its existence for all those years, he sometimes questioned whether he truly belonged there. So many attempts at his death had been made since he entered a world that was once an unknown to him. His life had been so much sampler with the Dursleys'. Better? No, not better, only sampler. Did he belong here? He didn't know, because the truth is, he is still looking for the answer to that very question that has plagued his mind.

"Harry. Harry?"

"Hey pal!" called Ron, slapping him on the back.

"What?" Harry asked, broken from his trance..

"Something wrong?"

"No. So, what were you guys talking about?"asked Harry.

"We were thinking about giving Hagrid a visit," said Hermione.

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Yeah, are you going to join us? I know you've seen him around, but you never did get around to drop by his hut," said Ron.

"I know. I just have too much to do. Since the O.W.Ls are coming soon, they're pushing me demandingly, hoping to catch me up on everything I missed before then."

"But that's absurd! They expect you to catch up a few months of work in such a short time?" said Ron.

"Ron, the O.W.Ls is an important exam. I don't blame them for working Harry harder. You only take them once," said Hermione.

"Right, like it's Harry's fault he's been knocked out for so long," said Ron, bitterly.

"Guys. It's alright, Ron. I don't really mind the work."

"You don't?" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"No,...I don't. I've been doing nothing for so long now that it was getting to be quite a bore."

"Mate, nothing is more boring than writing parchments of essays."

"I'm not turning into Hermione, if that's what you're worried about. I'd rather be busy, you know...to keep my mind off of other things."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with enjoying to learn and practice magic," Hermione retorted.

"No offense, Herm, you over do it," said Ron.

"I do not! I only do what is necessary to guarantee a perfect score on the O.W.Ls!"

"Come on, you know you're smart. No need to prove it to us. We believe you," said Ron.

"For your information, I don't need to prove anything to anyone!"

Harry was tired of hearing them argue over stupid things. Some things really never change. If only this wasn't one of them. Tuning the voiced of his two best friends out, he thought about how much things have changed, how much Sirius has changed his life. After finding James' letter that told them of their inheritance of a house in Godric's Hollow, they had decided to settle in.

It was a huge house and they had it all to themselves. Sirius especially found a liking to the large garage, where he kept his Xarion and was turning it into some M-bike headquarter. Both of them had their own room, preferably on the same floor since the house contained two. Although it seemed too empty for two people to live in, they had found ways to occupied themselves when they were together. Harry sighed inwardly, his life was finally turning around. Maybe things will get better, maybe not, but he knew one thing was for certain - Sirius would be right there beside him for whatever obstacle they encounter.

With the continual bickering of his two best friends, Harry smiled, thankful that he was here with them. The thought that a few weeks ago he could've died and never see them or Sirius again was scary. Now though, he would try to make the best of everything.

"Herm, you are such a snotty know-it-all! I'll bet you love to spend time doing homework more so than spending it with us!"

"That's not true! Unlike you, Ron, I at least don't waste my time drooling over food!"

Harry groaned, he love his two best friends very much, but sometimes during moment like these, he just wanted to throw both of them into the lake.

Two Years Later: Hogwarts

4:00 P.M.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione.

They were in the common room, just about ready to leave on their trip to Hogsmeade. However, Harry still hasn't come down from the boys' dormitories.

"Ron, go check on him, will you?"

"Alright," Ron answered.

He trotted up the steps to the dormitories. Harry's bed was empty as the other four-poster beds were. So, there was only one other place Harry could possibly be. Ron walked passed all the beds and made his way to the back of the dormitory, stopping himself right in front of the closed restroom door. He raised his hands, seconds away from pounding his fist against the wooden door when Harry appeared before him. He pushed Ron's fist down from its fixed position- a mere inches away from his face - and walked out of the restroom.

"What the bloody hell was taking you so long?" asked Ron.

"Why so impatient?" Harry asked back.

"Because the whole school is leaving! And if we don't hurry, they'll leave without us!" said Ron, more annoyed than ever.

"Relax, you're acting like a first year," said Harry, calmly.

He took a jacket from his trunk and slipped it on. Then he went over to his night stand and picked up the watch that once belonged to his father, and slipped that on as well. In the meantime, Ron was nearly fuming that after having told Harry that they would be late, Harry was still taking his dear sweet time to put on whatever accessory he wanted. When he was ready, Harry led Ron out of their dormitory.

Downstairs, Hermione was siting in a sofa chair waiting for them. When she saw Harry, she stood up from the chair and walked towards them.

"What's going on?"she said.

Ron then joined her, both of them heading to the common room exit. Harry, however, walked over to the fireplace. When they realized that Harry did not follow behind them, Ron and Hermione turned back around.

"Are you bloody mad? We have to leave," said Ron.

"Wait," said Harry, his gaze on the fire in the empty common room.

"Wait for what?" asked Ron, now curious.

"You're acting quite strange, Harry," said Hermione.

Just then, the fire in the fireplace burned more brightly, as if dancing in excitement.

"Wha-" Ron begin, but was cut off.

"Well," said a voice.

Ron and Hermione stood in shock when Sirius appeared through the fire.

"I guess from your faces that Harry hasn't told you," said Sirius.

In the two years that had past, Sirius has become considerably less lanky and more muscular. His hair was shorter and he grew a lightly trimmed goatee on his chin. In addition, he has also gotten tanner from his current career. Not that anyone could see it though, since he mostly wore a black t-shirt and a jacket over it.

Harry grinned, and walked over to give Sirius a 'manly' hug. Sirius ruffled Harry's tousled hair in return. They were almost matching in height. Harry, now a seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the heartthrob of the school. Taller and more built now due to Quidditch and Sirius' constant insistence at going to the gym to get 'buffed up', Harry became one of the most wanted bachelors. Never one for attention, Harry couldn't really care less. He believed that being fit was essential since he was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and not because he wanted girls to goggle at his well-toned body. Ron however, was still the tallest out of them. Hermione often told Ron that he could be a basketball player. Having no idea what that meant, Ron usually shrugged it off and give Hermione the 'I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about' look.

"We're not going to Hogsmeade. Sirius has asked Dumbledore permission to take us away for the weekend," said Harry.

"Well, why didn't you tell us mate?" asked Ron.

"We thought you were just taking a long trying to organize your hair," said Hermione, smiling.

"Er, no. I've learned not to tamper with my hair. It's impossible," said Harry.

Of all the time that they had spent with Sirius over the years, they've learn that the bloke was crazy about his hair. Obsessed even. At first, Harry was surprised at Sirius' extensive knowledge of hair care products, but even with his knowledge, he knew not to mess with Harry's.

"You know, I would love to discuss all of James' failed attempts to tame his hair with you guys, but I'm afraid we haven't got time for that now," Sirius said, his own hair perfect to the last strand.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he said.

He reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out a lighter. Seeing their puzzled expressions, he answered their confusion with a simple answer, "portkey."

"On three," Sirius instructed.

He held the lighter out and they all placed their hands on it.

"Ready?" They all nodded. "Alright then, three!"

Suddenly, they were all jerked off their feet, an invisible force dragged them forward. They sped through what seemed like a hollow tunnel, air whooshing through their hair. Then the next second, it all stopped and they all fell onto solid ground. Ron who was on top heard someone groaning.

"Ger-offfff," said the muffled voice.

He immediately got off and helped Harry up. Hermione and Sirius was already standing up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"We're fine," Harry answered.

They were all distracted by loud noises all around. It was dark but they could hear deafening screams, people were shouting and yelling.

"Where are we?!" Hermione shouted, hoping that she could be heard through the noise.

Sirius just smiled and waved his arm to tell them to follow him. He lead them away from the crowd that seemed to be oblivious to everything else except for the field ahead of them. As they walked, the three of them noticed that a dog-like creature was following them on the side.

"Why is it following us?" hissed Ron, trying not to alarm the creature as they followed Sirius towards a tent.

Sirius turned around when he heard them.

"Don't worry about them. It's a crup. They're security here."

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Crup! I know what those are," declared Hermione.

"Enlighten us," said Ron, with fake enthusiasm.

The three of them looked at the creature that's following them from afar. Most muggles would probably mistake it for a Jack Russell terrier...except until they see their tail. The crup's tail is has a fork-like shape.

"They're creatures that are very loyal to witches and wizards but they're very fierce and vicious toward muggles, and they eat almost anything," said Hermione.

"They're security? But they're so small," said Ron.

"Never judge anything by their size. I assure you, they're very dangerous when need to be," said Sirius.

When they reached a tent, Sirius went in first while the trio followed. Once inside, they noticed that the tent was not empty.

"Moony, glad you could make it," said Sirius, walking forward to 'hug' his friend.

"Wouldn't want to miss you race," he answered. "I see you brought company."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

9:30 P.M.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus was trying to adjust to the loudness of the place. They were now near the front of the crowd, looking down onto the field that everyone had been surrounding. On their way there, they saw posters that displayed a motorcycle with the words "Strider races tonight!" All attention was directed back to the speaker as his voice boomed over the mob of excited witches and wizards.

After they left, Sirius remained in the tent to get ready for the night's event. His whole body was covered in invisible goosbumps, but that only increased his exhilaration. Beside, he always felt like this before the race. This is what he wanted to do, and now he was doing it professionally.

"Black, you're up!"

Sirius grabbed his gloves and slipped them on. He then took his black helmet as well, holding it with one hand. His eyes landed on the covered object on the corner of the tent. In a swift second, he pulled the cover off to reveal his M-Bike. Expertly, he climbed on, gunned the engine as it roared to life and drove after the guy. As he neared the entrance, he could hear the roaring of cheers and excitement. There were titanic lights over the intricately designed 'arena', illuminating the whole place. It was at that moment that he realize how much he wanted this. It gave him a rush like nothing else.

"This is nice."

Sirius spun around at the voice, catching the figure who stood in the shadow. Slowly, the person came forward, light hitting her face as she came closer. When she was inches away from Sirius, she smirked.

"Might want to pick up your jaw from the floor there, Strider."

It took a while for Sirius to register what just happened before he too formed a smirk on his face.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," he smiled.

"I know. Since when have I made an appearance expectantly?"

"Never."

"There you go then. So...," she said, looking around. "...you seem to be doing good. And I see you've got my message. I fixed it up myself. When I found it, the outer cover was pretty messed up. The engine was even worse off. I couldn't even get it to start. It's good you hadn't wasted my hard work."

"You should know me well enough to know that I treat my bike better than most wizards," Sirius smirked.

"Glad to hear that. Cuz if you messed up the Xarion, I would've messed you up."

"Yeah, I'm glad we agree on this."

Sirius was tired of the small talk and walked over to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Arg! Let go, you big ass!"

Sirius kissed her on the cheek quickly before letting go. He had to laugh at her pretend disgusted face.

"You know how much I hate that!" she said, a bit red.

"I love you too, Karve," he laughed. "And since when do you check out my arse?"

"Since you became one!" Karve retorted.

"Ouch," said Sirius, feigning hurt. He then turned more serious, only little. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," she replied mysteriously.

Just then the loud speaker came on with the voice of the host.

"Witches and wizards, we bid you welcome to the Wizernal M-Bike Race! All you blokes and ladies are in for a show this evening. Because tonight, an international will be joining us, along with our pro-biker, Black!"

Sirius' ears perked up at that announcement. An international? Why wasn't he informed?

"I wanted to tell you in person," the voiced answered his unspoken question.

He turned his head toward the brunette who had a smug smile as she started walking back into the shadow. Moments later, she reappeared with her own M-Bike. It roared with power as she positioned it next to Sirius'.

"Impressive," Sirius said, checking out the bike.

"But not as impressive as mines," he added, revving the engine just to prove it.

"You wish, Strider, you wish."

Then she drove off, taking him by surprise. When his name was announced, he too sped after Karve. It was going to be a hell of a race. He looked at the watch on his left wrist, 9:50. This was going to be a long night and one hell of a race.

Midnight

"That was great!" commented Ron.

"Thanks Ron," Sirius replied.

His head and face was dripping wet from the sweat. His hair has gone in a complete disarray. Part of it was flat from the helmet he had on.

"Here," said Remus, handing Sirius a towel.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

As if on cue, his godson appeared with a bottle of water. He threw it at Sirius, nearly hitting his head with it.

"Trying to kill me?" he asked, opening the bottle cap and took a long swig of water.

Harry didn't answer. He just looked at Sirius with this expression.

"What?" asked Sirius, catching that look.

"Who's that girl you raced with?" he asked straight out.

Taken aback from Harry straightforwardness, he recapped the bottle of water to look at his godson.

"An old friend," he answered, honestly.

"I want to meet her," he said, seriously.

"Why?" asked Sirius, confused by Harry's sudden change in demeanor.

"I want to meet the girl that my godfather so obviously fancies," said Harry, smiling now.

"W-what?"

"You heard him," Remus piped in.

"Uh, you guys are nuts. I don't fancy anyone. She's a friend and a friend only."

"Un-ha...sure, whatever you say Sirius," said Ron.

They got him now. Sirius was starting to turn a shade of red, and Ron smile widened.

"Give him a break. He's just had a brutal race," said Hermione.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sure he wants to sleep in his own house, now that Harry's here. My couch was starting to become Sirius' permanent bed."

"It's not like you complained, Moony," he replied snidely. "Let's get out of here, I'm drained."

"I'll see you tomorrow, mate," said Remus.

Sirius only nodded as he led Harry, Ron and Hermione away from the racetrack.

"Hey Sirius, this was one of your best race. That girl was good though. She nearly won."

"Yeah, nearly," Sirius emphasized the word 'nearly'.

A few minutes later, they were back inside Sirius' tent. There was a fireplace on the side.

"Uh, we have guestrooms in out giant mansion for you two. Just say Godric's Hollow."

One by one, they each grabbed a handful of floo powder, dumped it into the fire, and shouted their destination. When it was only the two of them left, Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping his movement.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. You're very good. I'm happy that you something you like to do."

"And um, if you still want to meet that woman I raced with, come to my room later," he winked.

Unconsciously rubbing his naked left wrist while he talk, he knew Karve would find him that night. After all, she had his watch. He smiled and jumped into the fire that will transport him to Godric's Hollow.

Later that Night: After meeting Karve

"She's...outspoken," said Harry, sitting on the side of Sirius' bed.

"Very. Let's not talk about Karve anymore. She's going to be gone again to Merlin knows where."

"Why does she live like that?"

"It's her way of keeping life interesting, I guess. Or maybe she just likes to escape like we all sometimes want to."

"I like the way things are now. Living with your has been great. I don't want things to change."

"Well, it's going to. But that shouldn't faze you. I'm proud of who you're turning out to be. You're stronger now, and I'm sure you can handle the challenges thrown at you. And if you ever feel like you can't handle it, then you know who to turn to."

"You're the reason I'm who I am today. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

Sirius laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't think like that. You can survive without me."

"I don't want to," Harry said, silently.

"You won't have to," answered Sirius. "I'm not that old yet, you'll be stuck with me for quite a while."

"I guess you're right. I don't why I'm even thinking about this."

"You're graduating soon and becoming an official adult, that's why. It's ok to be afraid, but look on the bright side, you'll be free. No more Snape telling you what to do. No more restrictions on your use of magic. How can you not be happy about that?"

"Thanks for bring that up, it really helped," Harry smiled. "No more Snape. Imagine that. I'm kind of used to him though."

"Please don't say that," Sirius groaned.

Harry laughed.

"What time is it?"

"Two."

"How did that happen? You think too much, Harry. This is your fault! I need my sleep. Get your bloody arse out of here so I can rest," said Sirius, already closing his eyes.

"You know-"

Harry was cut off by a pillow that Sirius had thrown at him with eyes closed.

"Alright, I'll leav- hey watch it!" Harry yelled as another pillow was thrown at him.

He ran out of the room, closing the door. He sighed. Talking to Sirius always helped. He felt safe here. He was always afraid that he'd lose the one good thing in his life but knowing that nothing can tempt fate, he had to let it go. Sirius was going to be there for him as long as he's here and Harry was grateful for that. At least, he had that promise. With his godfather's reassurance hanging over his mind, he too went to his room for a night of much needed slumber.

THE END

* * *

My last A/N: Anyways, I hoped it turned out well. My fascination on motorcycles and Sirius' love for it is what brought on this ending. Thought I'd throw Karve in there for fun. So, this is it. I'm done with this story. Amazing. When I looked back at the beginning of this story, I was like, 'it's sucks!', seriously, I don't how I attracted readers. There's were so many mistakes and the progression of the plot was 'yuck'. Well, I was young ,but still. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story. You all really make my day with your encouraging words. Thanks a lot. Gosh, I'll miss this story. Leave a review if it's the last thing you do. I'd really appreciate it. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to e-mail me. E-mail is I think I know what most of you are wondering, so I'll get this one out of the way.

Q: Will I write a new ff soon?

A: No. Sorry to disappoint, but at this moment I really hadn't thought about doing another ff. At least not for a while. I've been hanging out mostly on now and I really want to write an original. That's what I'm thinking about doing. However, nothing is certain at this point. I'm quite busy, so I don't know when I'll get something new started. This doesn't mean that I won't ever write another ff. If any inspiration for a new plot comes up, I might take it. Just so you know, if I do write another ff, it'll probably be a Harry/Sirius one again, and angst. But don't get your hopes up.

This is it. Evil Author, signing off...

* * *

**NEW A/N [08.19.04]: A new ff idea did come up. Therefore, if you liked this story, you might want to read my other new story called Erased Perception. Look in my profile. Thanks.**


End file.
